Finge, porque yo te lo ordeno
by LilythWH
Summary: Por un antiguo error de Neville, Malfoy aprovechará para seducir a Hermione, pero...¿Cuales son las verdaderas intenciones del brujo?, ¿Que lo impulsa a hacerlo? y lo más importante:¿logrará su cometido?, ¿Caerá Hermione en su "trampa"? Entra y descúbrelo
1. La negociación

**Finge, porque yo te lo ordeno.**

--Lumos—

**Capitulo 1: La negociación.**

--

A través de una ventana de vidrios lisos cuyas cortinas blancas aun estaban sin correr, pudo observar como las ramas de los árboles más altos eran violentamente mecidas por los vientos gélidos y huracanados, que solían surcar los cielos durante la época de invierno.

Sobre su regazo yacía abierto un álbum de fotografías mágicas obsequiado por Ron en su décimo noveno cumpleaños, el último que habían pasado juntos como pareja. En ese momento observaba atentamente una imagen donde Harry, Ron y ella aparecían con vasos considerablemente llenos de Whisky de fuego, sus rostros exhibían claros signos de alicoramiento y una leve nostalgia ensombrecía sus expresiones festivas: era el día de la despedida.

Durante mucho tiempo el obsequio de Ron estuvo reservado para guardar en él imágenes de momentos especiales: cumpleaños, reuniones, los partidos de Quidditch de Ginny con las Arpías o los lanzamientos de los nuevos productos en sortilegios Weasley, sin embargo en las ultimas semanas compartidas por el trío Hermione se esforzó por capturar todos los momentos, especiales o no, en los que estuvieron presentes.

Ambos jóvenes estudiaban para ser Aurores. Harry inicio sus estudios el año siguiente a la caída de Voldemort y Ron emprendió su formación en la academia un año después, sin embargo el pelirrojo se esforzó de tal manera que en doce meses logró alcanzar el grado de Harry y ahora uno y otro se hallaba cursando su último año de formación en retiro.

Dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que los vio, Harry viajaba por tierras escocesas y Ron llevaba medio año al servicio de los Aurores en Rumania, las comunicaciones durante este tiempo fueron fluidas y sustanciosas, siempre y cuando las circunstancias lo permitieran, las lechuzas nunca dejaron de ir y venir y las relaciones se fortalecieron a causa de la distancia. Dos semanas atrás recibió la última carta donde le comunicaban su pronto regreso, específicamente anunciaban el retorno para próximas vacaciones de invierno que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Nuevamente el ruido de las ramas al golpear contra el cristal de la ventaja la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, sentada sobre la cama de su habitación, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho cerrando la manta que reposaba en sus hombros para protegerse del frió que se introducía a través de las paredes, observaba la cargada nube que veloz se aproximaba en el cielo.

Regados por el lugar se hallaban decenas de libros, pergaminos y anotaciones, que había estado organizando con el fin de desechar aquellos que ya no le servirían en el siguiente semestre. Hermione estudiaba _Leyes Mágicas_, para ello debió regresar a Hogwarts una vez restaurado, finalizar sus estudios mágicos y obtener los EXTASIS necesarios que le aseguraban su ingreso en la academia de Legislación_._

Harry y Ron se negaron regresar al castillo. Harry simplemente no deseaba ir y Ron se había convertido en el socio y mano derecha de George en la tienda de sortilegios, el gemelo nunca ha dejado de agradecer la entrega que Ron demostró a su familia durante este año, manteniéndose alejado de su entonces novia Hermione, de su deseo de ser Auror y por supuesto de Harry.

Los rayos iluminaron el cielo exterior y pronto una tempestuosa tormenta cayó sobre las casas de Londres, Hermione no pudo evitar preocuparse: su compañero de piso Neville Longbottom no había regresado aun y eso la inquietaba, los últimos días se habían visto poco o casi nada, pero Hermione lo atribuyó a los exámenes finales que ambos debían presentar. Neville estudiaba _Herbólogia _en el _Invernadero Mágico de Londres _y al igual que ella, estaba próximo a culminar sus estudios.

Cerró el álbum de fotos depositándolo a un lado de su cuerpo y sin despojarse de la manta caminó hasta la ventana, sus gruesas medias la protegían del frió albergado en el suelo de la habitación, vestía un pijama de pantalón blanco en lana decorado con varitas que lanzaban hechizos, debía admitir que odiaba el frió, no podía negar que era una época hermosa del año, pero el frió simplemente la hastiaba.

De pie junto a la ventana pudo observar como la lluvia lavaba los árboles, las casas, los autos y uno que otro desprevenido que aun se encontraba en la calle, elevó un poco más los ojos encontrándose con _The West Tower_, un hermoso edificio de doce pisos que indicaba la entrada a un complejo subterráneo de oficinas donde el ministerio formaba legisladores, economistas y altos ejecutivos, por supuesto el lugar donde actualmente Hermione pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Un suave destello de luz dorada procedente de un frondoso arbusto empotrado a un lado de la entrada de la casa, le indicó la llegada de Neville, usualmente era allí donde se aparecían y desaparecían cuando la casa ya estaba asegurada y les era imposible hacerlo en el interior de la misma.

Despajándose de la manta, salió al pasillo exterior en la segunda planta de la casa deseando hablar con Neville, hacia muchos días no cruzaban palabras diferentes a; "Hola", "Adiós", "Como estas", "Nos vemos luego", "Voy atrasado", "Guárdame algo para la cena, por favor". Hermione sabía que esto se debía a las extenuantes y prolongadas jornadas de estudios que ambos afrontaban producto de los exámenes finales que por esos días presentaban, sin embargo días atrás notó un cambio en el humor de Neville, se veía temeroso, preocupado y hasta un atisbo de angustia fue capaz de percibir en él, aquello la inquietó, como resultado de la convivencia, Hermione creó hacia Neville un fuerte sentimiento de protección que le impedía pasar desapercibido cualquier cosa que inquietara al joven, en otras palabras, su amistad se había arraigado y fortalecido.

Ahora los exámenes habían finalizado para ambos y habría tiempo para una amena charla al calor de la chimenea y eso era lo Hermione tenia en mente. Caminó a través del oscuro pasillo hasta alcanzar el rellano superior de la escalera pero le fue imposible descender, un fuerte golpe en su pie izquierdo se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos apretando los labios para evitar que un agudo grito de dolor saliera de ellos.

-¿Hermione?, ¿Eres tu?

Escuchó que susurraba Neville. El joven pronuncio un _Lumos_ sin esperar respuesta

-¡Demonios!, ¡Me has pisado! – gritó Hermione enfadada mientras daba saltos sobre el pie sano.

-Lo siento Hermione.

-¡Neville! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué corres de esa manera?- gruñó Hermione.

-Lo siento – repitió Neville – Estoy cansado y deseaba llegar a la habitación rápidamente.

-Deberías mirar por donde vas, además menudas horas para entrar.

Neville se sonrojó y su mirada se tornó brillante y angustiada. Hermione lo notó y enseguida cortó la reprimenda que esperaba darle por su descuido.

-No importa – añadió suavemente

-¿Te duele? – quiso saber el joven.

-Claro que me duele – respondió Hermione sintiendo un poco de rabia renovada en su interior – y creo que va a inflamarse

Neville guió la varita para iluminar el pie de Hermione que ahora se apoyaba levemente en el suelo.

-Eso parece – afirmó Neville con aire burlesco – Te he pisado fuerte ¡eh!

-Que graciosillo – gruñó Hermione – Como tú no debes ponerte zapatilla de tacón mañana…

Neville rió con franqueza – ven, te aplicaré una pomada que he fabricado para que no se inflame y ni halla dolor.

Hermione se apoyó en él pasando una mano por sus hombros – ¿Ahora eres _medimago_? – agregó con tono de burla.

-Tú sabes que no – le dijo mientras abría la habitación de la joven – pero he descubierto que muchas plantas que parecen inservibles a primera vista, poseen poderes curativos impresionantes al mezclarlas con los ingredientes correctos.

-No me vengas con tu aires de sabelotodo insufrible – se mofó Hermione mientras era depositada con cuidado en su cama.

-Mira quien habla – agregó Neville antes de salir en busca del ungüento.

Hermione trató de calmar el dolor de pie con suaves caricias, pero de a poco fue adquiriendo un feo color verdoso y su tamaño aumentó gradualmente.

-Al parecer has intentado arreglar tu habitación- dijo Neville al ver el desorden que reinaba en ella y sosteniendo en sus manos un recipiente cilíndrico mas ancho que alto.

-He tratado – admitió Hermione – pero me topé con el álbum de fotos. ¿Estas seguro que eso servirá? – añadió la castaña al notar el repugnante olor que despedía el ungüento de Neville.

El joven la miró claramente divertido – Admito que no es un olor agradable, pero te aseguro que es sumamente efectivo – dijo tomando entre sus manos el pie lastimado.

-¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado! – Exclamó Hermione levemente enojada.

Neville rió nuevamente - ¿Qué delicada?, mira como se ha puesto tu pie por un simple pisotón.

-¿Simple? – Espetó Hermione - ¿Has sentido alguna vez que noventa y dos kilos caigan sobre tu pequeño y delicado pie?

-Mi peso se debe a la altura – aclaró Neville. Hermione lo miró molesta – Ya te dije que lo siento.

-Si es así borra esa estupida sonrisa de tu rostro

Neville rió una vez más antes de adoptar una expresión de fingida seriedad.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos; Neville aplicaba suavemente el ungüento por toda el área afectada y Hermione tensaba los músculos cada vez que sentía que la presión de las manos del joven aumentaba causándole dolor.

-Que novedad: es verde, como todo lo tuyo – dijo de Hermione más para evitar pensar en el dolor que para romper el silencio.

-Que esperaba señorita ratón de biblioteca, es una planta hecha emulsión

Hermione frunció fieramente el entrecejo – No me llames así, sabes bien que detesto que me llamen así, el único que lo hace es el maldito de Malfoy y lo detesto por ello y por otras cosas.

Neville detuvo sus movimientos, su piel se tornó pálida y fría, su expresión se ensombreció y los castaños ojos parecían haberse quedado sin vida.

-¿Sucede algo Neville? – preguntó Hermione con cautela.

El chico desvió la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro? – Insistió Hermione.

Neville levantó la mirada y la observó directamente a los ojos castaños

-Estoy bien – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuyos ojos no compartían.

-No te creo – añadió Hermione

-Ese es tu problema no el mió – respondió fingiendo picardía

Neville deposito el pie de Hermione sobre la cama y se levantó para salir de la habitación, pero la joven bruja le retuvo por el brazo.

-No es necesario mentirme, te conozco lo suficiente eres demasiado transparente para mentir

Neville rehuyó su mirada – No digas eso, no soy nada transparente.

Hermione lo haló hasta sentarlo nuevamente en su cama – No se que te hace creer eso Neville, pero te equivocas al pensar de esa forma.

El joven guardo silencio y su mirada estaba fija en algún punto en el suelo de la habitación.

-Algo te sucede, lo se – continuo Hermione – Si algo te atormenta o molesta y quieres hablar de ello, yo podría ayudarte o al menos escuchar tus problemas, por algo somos amigos ¿No te parece?

–Estoy en graves problemas Hermione – confesó Neville con voz temblorosa y susurrante

"Lo sabia" exclamó Hermione en su mente. -¿Dime que ocurre? – preguntó.

Neville guardó silencio mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas -Cometí un error –dijo finalmente – He… cometido un grave error

Hermione lo observó con mirada inquisidora, no podía ocurrírsele nada lo suficiente grave para que Neville se sintiera de aquella forma- Cuéntame lo que sucede, talvez pueda ayudarte. – dijo

Neville cubrió su rostro con las manos y Hermione supo que la angustia se abrigaba en el corazón del joven.

-Estoy desesperado Hermione, tengo mucho miedo – confesó Neville

Hermione se asustó, pero trato de no demostrarlo -¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Estas dispuesta a escucharme?

-Claro que si – respondió Hermione. En su rostro se instaló una dulce sonrisa.

-De acuerdo – Neville lanzó un largo suspiro antes de continuar ¿Recuerdas nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts?

Hermione asintió en silencio. Lo recordaba perfectamente, Neville también había regresado al castillo una vez restaurado para concluir sus estudios, pero a diferencia de ella, el joven había sido obligado por su abuela. Fue un año muy difícil

-También recordarás – continúo Neville – que mis pruebas para los EXTASIS no fueron lo suficientemente buenas.

-Al final solo fueron sospechas tuyas – interrumpió Hermione – tus pruebas fueron casi tan buenas como las mías.

Neville negó en silencio – No, no fue así. Hermione…yo… yo… alteré los resultados.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta mientras lo observaba incrédula -¿Alterar? – articuló una vez fue capaz de hablar - ¿Cuándo dices "alterar" te refieres a hacer trampa?

-Si.

Su afirmación la impresionó aun más –Pero… no es… posible. ¿Como lo hiciste?... – Hermione se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir – ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Es imposible hacer trampa en los EXTASIS!, ¡es imposible hacer trampa en Hogwarts!.

-Pues créelo porque yo lo hice, y lo peor…he sido descubierto.

-¡Descubierto!, ¡No! ¡Oh Neville! – Exclamó Hermione con la garganta seca - ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

-¿Cuándo?, hace cuatro días. ¿Cómo?, yo mismo me lo pregunto aun, ¡Han pasado cinco años desde entonces…! ¿Quién?, el maldito de Malfoy – Masculló finalmente

Hermione ahogó un grito en su garganta hundiéndose un poco más en su cama, la noticia que Neville había burlado las reglas de colegio y ahora que precisamente Malfoy lo había descubierto la dejaron conmocionada – no puede ser – pronunció sin aliento.

-Tengo la peor de las suertes, de todas las personas que podrían haberme descubierto, ha sido Malfoy precisamente quien lo ha hecho ¡Maldición! – Exclamó furioso.

Hermione observó a Neville afligida - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó

-¿El que?

-Hacer trampa en las pruebas ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Neville la miró incomodo – Nada me gustaría más que tener tu habilidad en los estudios, pero no es así, si no aprobaba esos últimos exámenes perdería el séptimo curso, y mi abuela…- los ojos de Neville se llenaron de lagrimas que trataba de controlar – Mi abuela me miraría con desprecio, ¡No podía permitirlo!

Hermione se acercó a Neville rodando sobre la colcha y lo observó con compasión – Tu abuela jamás podría mirarte con desprecio – declaró la joven mientras extendía el brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

Neville apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos –Tienes razón no me despreciaría – admitió el joven brujo – pero su mirada cambiaria para siempre, preferí engañar al colegio que defraudar a la abuela. No seria capaz de aguantar sus reproches.

-¿Y como crees que te tratara al enterarse de lo que has hecho?

Neville levantó la cabeza y observó a Hermione horrorizado, era evidente que no había pensado en ello.

-¡Oh Neville! – dijo Hermione lastimera.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –espetó el joven con desespero.

-Hablaremos con la profesora McGonagall, ella entenderá –propuso Hermione

-¡No, Nunca! – Exclamó Neville dando un salto fuera del sillón -McGonagall no será más clemente que el mismo Snape en sus tiempos.

-¿Pero que otra salida tienes?, ¡a estas alturas ya lo sabrá! – sentenció Hermione

-No, aun no lo sabe. Malfoy no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

Hermione puso lo ojos como platos en señal de asombro.

-No te entusiasmes – continuo Neville – Me ha chantajeado.

Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de la joven bruja. - ¡Maldito canalla! - Exclamó mientras abandonaba de un salto la comodidad de la cama - ¿Qué te ha pedido?

-Nada aun –explicó Neville – Pero me ha dejado claro que debo entregar retribuciones por su silencio.

-¿Cómo ha podido enterarse? – dijo Hermione más para si misma que para Neville.

-Se me ha hecho imposible averiguarlo

-¿Cuánto le pagaras?

Neville rió amargamente – No hay galeones en este mundo que compren el silencio de Malfoy, sospecho que me ha hecho esta propuesta para mortificarme, el sabe que no poseo nada que el pueda querer por lo tanto es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se instaure una demanda penal en el ministerio y anulen mi educación, lo más probable es que rompan mi varita en dos.

Por un instante Hermione tuvo una visión de Neville siendo guardabosques de Hogwarts, molestado por los hijos de Malfoy y ahogado en las barreras que sus propios errores le habían impuesto. Si, es demasiado dramatica.

-De ninguna manera – declaró Hermione con convicción – No permitiré que Malfoy arruine tu vida

Neville la observó con agradecimiento – Eres muy dulce Hermione, pero ¿Que puedes hacer tu contra él?

Neville tenía razón, no poseía ninguna arma con la cual convencer a Malfoy de mantener la boca cerrada, pero debía intentarlo, era indispensable que ayudara a Neville.

-Hablaré con él, No tiene derecho, no puede aprovecharse de tus errores.

-Hermione – dijo Neville apaciguadoramente – te agradezco enormemente esta ayuda que pretendes brindarme pero no puedo permitir que te involucres en esto, son mis problemas y yo veré como los soluciono.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no refutar los argumentos de Neville.

-Ahora, estoy algo cansado y voy a dormir, tú deberías hacer tu tanto

La joven asintió en silencio.

Neville se acercó para besar tiernamente la mejilla de Hermione y revolverle un poco las hebras rizadas de cabello castaño – Gracias por tu preocupación, eres sin duda la mejor y más valiosa amiga que poseo – susurró antes de desaparecer rumbo a su habitación.

Hermione lo vio marcharse y una oleada de tristeza se instauró en su pecho, Neville era un ser excepcional y al igual que Harry, aunque no con la misma intensidad, había sufrido sus propias tragedias, de ninguna manera permitiría que Malfoy arruinara su vida, antes arruinaría ella la de él.

--

¿Dónde estaba Draco Malfoy? Fuera de todo lo pensado se había arriesgado a buscarlo allí, en The west tower, Malfoy se preparaba en negocios internacionales, quizá para manejar las empresas Malfoy o algún otro negocio familiar, realmente no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. En algunas ocasiones se cruzaban en los largos pasillos pero el acuerdo tácito instaurado entre ellos los obligaba a ignorarse completamente. Lejos quedaron los insultos y ataques en los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts, ahora las miradas se encargaban de transmitir todo.

Hermione caminó mientras lo buscaba entre la gente. Debía estar por allí, en algún amplio salón de columnas blancas y paredes crema oscuro, decorado con pinturas costosas y algún cuadro meritorio. De pronto lo vio, al final de uno de aquellos salones elegantemente decorados, vestía una larga túnica negra de cuello alto totalmente cerrado, su cabello rubio y su pálida tez le daban un cierto aire de fragilidad, pero bastaba ver su mirada para conocer realmente la arrogancia y la orgullosa fuerza que poseía. Tenía un aura de agresiva confianza y eso era lo que más molestaba a la joven castaña: Su estupida presunción.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Malfoy se hubo percatado de su presencia, al principio Hermione creyó ver asombro en sus ojos pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, era repulsión lo que expresaba su mirada. Hablaba con dos jóvenes y hermosas brujas, flirteaba con ambas y ellas parecían encantadas por ello. Malfoy la ignoró por varios minutos hasta que nuevamente levantó la mirada encontrando por segunda vez los ojos de Hermione posados en él. Entendió que la joven castaña venia en su búsqueda.

Con una radiante sonrisa se despidió de las dos brujas, besó las mejillas de ambas y salió de aquella habitación pasando junto Hermione sin dirigirle una mirada. La joven lo siguió a través del largo pasillo hasta que Malfoy se detuvo frente a una gruesa y alta puerta blanca que abrió sin vacilar, observó a Hermione significativamente y entró en aquel salón sin añadir palabra. Hermione trató de infundirse valor y auto convencerse que se hallaba preparada para lo que estaba por venir.

-Me sorprende tu presencia Granger ¿Puedo saber a que se debe? – dijo Malfoy una vez la joven hubo cerrado la puerta.

-No deberías sorprenderte. He venido a discutir sobre Neville.

Malfoy sonrió con petulancia y excesiva burla –Así que el inútil de Longbottom te envía para suplicar en su nombre.

-Neville no sabe que estoy aquí. Y creo que te equivocas al decir que el es un inútil, te aseguro que es mucho más valioso que tu.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza con la presunción de un rey, y la rabia invadió la mente de Hermione pero se obligó a mantenerse en calma y con la cabeza clara.

-Te escucho – dijo Malfoy segundos después.

-Como ya dije quiero hablar de Neville – repitió Hermione

-Eso, ya lo sé

-Le estas chantajeando por lo que hizo

-¿Chantaje? – Preguntó Malfoy con descaro – es una palabra ofensiva.

-Es aun más ofensivo lo que haces con Neville

- Horrible, ¿verdad? – su profunda voz masculina puso nerviosa a Hermione, y ella odiaba perder el control de las situaciones, especialmente cuando un enemigo acechaba. - Longbottom se lo ha buscado, ha engañado a la comunidad mágica por años, ahora debe pagar.

La ira dominó a Hermione -¿Quién eres tu para juzgarlo? – gritó elevando el tono de su voz.

-¿Y quien eres tu para defenderle? – contraatacó Malfoy – que yo sepa aun no recibes tu titulo de Legisladora

Se observaron como dos contrincantes en un cuadrilátero.

-Malfoy – agregó Hermione tratando de inyectar un tono apaciguador a la conversación – talvez no te has dado cuenta pero Neville es un tanto ingenuo, en aquel tiempo…

-Olvídalo Granger, no me convencerás de nada con esos argumentos, Longbottom no es un crió – la interrumpió Malfoy frunciendo el entrecejo – es un hombre que tuvo la osadía de engañar y timar para obtener un beneficio, pienso que del mismo lugar donde le nació el coraje para realizar tal hazaña debe salir el valor para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No eres quien para juzgarlo – replicó Hermione – también has cometido errores y nadie te ha reprochado por hacerlo.

-Si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo lo hubieses hecho – agregó Malfoy observándola con suspicacia – Tú, San Potter y Weasel siempre desearon verme lejos de Hogwarts.

-La cuestión es que no puedes responsabilizar a Neville

Malfoy pudo percibir cierto toque de desesperación en la voz de la joven bruja – Claro que puedo Granger, en efecto tengo las pruebas suficientes para demostrar su culpabilidad, recuerdo que aquel tiempo me pareció extremadamente extraño que Longbottom lograra realizar aquellas pruebas tan difíciles y sobre todo las pociones… desde entonces comencé a sospechar

-Malfoy…

-Y adivina ¿Qué?, otras personas tenían la misma sospecha que yo - Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron de satisfacción ante el angustiado rostro de Hermione – Realmente Granger si no fuese por mi generoso corazón, creo sin temor a equivocarme, que a estas horas a tu querido y larguirucho amigo le hubiesen quebrado la varita en dos.

-No puedes hacerlo Malfoy, Neville es un chico muy noble y bueno, estoy segura que si lo hizo fue por desesperación, tú conoces el estado de sus padres y aunque no lo sepas su abuela es excesivamente estricta, él solo quería terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

-Es curioso, cuando te conviene entras en el papel de la terrible premio anual que hace cumplir las reglas. ¿No es así Granger? O Dime, acaso eres la responsable de los errores de Longbottom.

Su estómago sufrió una contracción ante la aquella sensación de estarse introduciendo lentamente en la boca del lobo -No, pero él es mi amigo y creo que estoy en el deber de ayudarle.

-Entonces debo decirte lo mismo que le he dicho a Longbottom… La única forma de callarme es que el me haga una propuesta lo suficientemente tentadora

-¿A que te refieres exactamente con una propuesta tentadora? – inquirió Hermione

-Tú eres la sabelotodo, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? – Una mirada divertida nació en los ojos de Draco Malfoy mientras observa de forma descarada la esbelta figura de la castaña.

El examen al cual la estaba sometiendo Malfoy la llenó de inquietud e incomodidad, esa mirada no podía significar lo que ella creía ¿Eran tan transparentes los propósitos del blondo?, Malfoy era Malfoy y por mucho que odiase decirlo él jamás caería tan bajo ¿o si?

-¿Te refieres a dinero? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione

Malfoy se rió – Ni un solo galeón que Longbottom me entregue me servirá de nada, tengo el dinero que necesito y requiero, no deseo un snuck más.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio de tu silencio? – preguntó Hermione deseando no escuchar la respuesta.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Malfoy y unos cuantos pliegues de piel se formaron en la comisura de los labios observó a la castaña con ojos de depredador – Tu harás la primera oferta Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos ante la declaración de Malfoy.

-Has echado las culpas de Longbottom sobre tus hombros, ahora te corresponde ofrecerme un pago por mi silencio

Hermione sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio.

-No se que puedo ofrecerte a parte de dinero – confesó Hermione

-Ni yo – admitió Draco – por eso tendrás hasta mañana después de la hora de la cena para presentarme vuestra oferta, de no parecerme oportuna entonces presentaré una contraoferta.

-¿Y si no tengo ninguna? –cuestionó Hermione

-En ese caso ofertaré yo, veremos que nos conviene más… a los dos. – dijo. Malfoy avanzo un paso en su dirección

Hermione tuvo el impulso de retroceder para mantener una distancia segura entre ellos, pero se abstuvo -A los tres –corrigió Hermione

-A los tres – concedió Malfoy antes de caminar a su lado sin decir algo más. – Mañana a esta misma hora escucharé tu propuesta Granger y no traigas a Longbottom, me irrita su estupidez. – apuntó antes de internarse en el largo pasillo.

Segundos después Hermione salía de la amplia sala sin otra sensación que la de haberse metido en la boca del lobo, un lobo excesivamente peligroso.

--

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE? – el grito de Neville se escuchó en toda la casa.

-Perdóname – agregó Hermione intimidada ante la mirada de su bonachón amigo

-Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejada de este asunto.

-No pude evitarlo, lo siento

Neville tomó asiento nuevamente en la silla que había estado ocupando en el comedor, frente a sus ojos reposaba una suculenta cena preparada por la castaña, el apetito parecía haberse esfumado de pronto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, te lo dije, te pedí mantenerte apartada. ¡Nunca escuchas!

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, y no me arrepiento – declaró Hermione con altivez

Neville la observó con exasperación – Y se puede saber ¿que te dijo Malfoy?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia su plato tratando de ignorar y ocultar las enormes punzadas de angustia que nacían en su interior al recordar la mirada que Malfoy le había dirigido.

-Nada diferente a lo que te ha dicho – agregó –pero esta vez ha puesto un plazo

-¿Plazo?

Hermione asintió en silencio – Mañana debo entregarle una oferta tentadora que logre mantenerlo callado.

-En ese caso iré yo, ya te has involucrado bastante

-No deberías, no desea verte, sospecho que de hacerlo publicaría tu… Revelaría todo.

Neville respiró profundamente mientras reposaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y refregaba sus manos con impaciencia en su rostro.

-¡Merlín que voy a hacer! – exclamó ofuscado

-Déjame intentarlo – indicó Hermione con tono tranquilizador – podría lograr algo.

Neville la observó en silencio por largos segundos, su mirada parecía evaluadora.

– ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre la oferta?, ¿ha dado un pista de lo que quiere a cambio?

-No – mintió Hermione ocultando la mirada – No ha dicho nada.

-Y tu tienes idea de lo que puedes ofrecerle

-No – admitió Hermione – Pero algo se me ocurrirá esta noche.

Neville se puso en pie e inicio una intranquila caminata de un lado a otro de la habitación

-Tengo el leve presentimiento de que es este el momento oportuno para apartarte definitivamente de este asunto.

Hermione se levantó situándose frente al joven con decisión.

-Que te quede claro Neville Longbottom, nada de lo que hagas o digas hará que te deje solo en esta cuestión. Voy a seguir adelante, hablaré mañana con Malfoy y encontraré una solución a este problema. Y no hablaremos más de ello, por lo menos esta noche.

Neville no pudo objetar nada más.

--

Malfoy la contempló desde lejos. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta centraba toda su atención en la joven castaña que avanzaba hacia él con un semblante sereno y elegante, vestía una túnica blanca que se ceñía a sus curvas. Malfoy se preguntó si alguna vez Granger seria conciente de su derroche de sensualidad al caminar con aquel movimiento de caderas que en alguna ocasión le habían hecho desear conocer la suavidad de las formas ocultas bajo las ropas.

El joven brujo entrecerró los ojos para fijar la mirada en su presa. Hermione había llegado a la entrada del elegante salón, deteniéndose frente a él mientras le dirigía una mirada demasiado fría y acusatoria. Un suave olor a rosas invadió los sentidos del joven blondo. Sonrió internamente, pronto esos ojos y ese cuerpo con toda su petulancia y altivez, se redirían ante él. Estaba seguro de ello.

-Siempre puntual – saludo Malfoy.

Hermione le observó como de un bicho se tratase y paso de largo para entrar en el salón sin prestarle mayor atención.

Los dedos de Malfoy se cerraron en un puño con fuerza. La castaña acababa de hacer su aparición y ya le irritaba su altanería. Sin esperar más tiempo también el ingresó en el recinto cerrando tras de si la puerta y aunque Granger le daba la espalda puso percibir claramente el ligero temblor que despidió su cuerpo al saberse a solas en su presencia.

Malfoy caminó por la amplia habitación, el ruido que hacían sus costosos zapatos al chocar contra la fina madera del suelo retumbó en el interior de la misma, Hermione no le había dedicado una mirada directa aun, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Finalmente el joven rubio se detuvo frente a ella.

-Parece que has pasado una mala noche Granger – apuntó Malfoy con tono de burla – Los exámenes han terminado hace una semana y dudo mucho que las huellas de la devoción que demuestras por los estudios aun se encuentren plasmadas en tu rostro. ¿Hay algo más que te inquiete?

Hermione lo miró ceñuda. Definitivamente no había pasado la mejor de las noches, su mente vagó por un sin fin de posibilidad cada vez más descabelladas e inservibles a la hora de mantener la boca de Malfoy definitivamente cerrada, por desgracia había acudido a aquella cita sin ningún argumento lo suficientemente fuerte que pudiera atraerle como oferta al joven brujo.

Al levantarse se sintió física y mentalmente agotada, su aspecto fue notoriamente preocupante al reflejarse en el espejo. Sin duda alguna Malfoy se vanagloriaría al saberse causante de ello y eso era algo que no podría permitir. Se vistió con una de sus mejores túnicas incluso utilizó un poco de maquillaje a fin de esconder su aspecto demacrado, pero todo había sido inútil, el maldito de Malfoy siempre lograba dejarla en ridículo. Como lo odiaba por ello… y por otras cosas.

-He de admitir que pensar en algo que satisfaga tu enorme ego es realmente difícil.

Malfoy sonrió descaradamente – Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo Granger, muy pocas… cosas logran satisfacerme.

Hermione de pronto sintió enrojecer sus mejillas ante el doble sentido que Malfoy había otorgado a sus palabras.

-No lo dudo – contestó ella – No se puede mantener contento a alguien que lo tiene todo, por ello busca siempre nuevas experiencias para distraerse, como por ejemplo el chantaje.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se borró, Granger no sabia nada de su actual vida, no tenia idea de nada y aun así se atrevía a juzgarlo, siempre lo había hecho, a pesar de ser inferior a él, a pesar de poseer menos riquezas y de ser una mugrosa sangre sucia, además de todo eso ella siempre lo había mirado por encima del hombro, siempre se había creído mucho más que él. Había llegado la hora de domesticar su ímpetu y ponerlo a sus pies. Pronto Granger suplicaría por sus favores.

-Por tu altanería supongo que me traes alguna propuesta, ¿ O me equivoco?

Malfoy saltó de alegría en su mente al notar el cambio en el semblante de la joven.

-Espero tu respuesta Granger- atacó nuevamente.

Hermione desvió la mirada y su respiración se torno evidentemente agitada.

-No – contestó con un susurro suficientemente audible para Malfoy.

-Vaya – añadió el blondo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de un escritorio situado en aquella sala – Mal asunto.

Hermione continuaba en silencio, prefería esperar que la serpiente botara todo su veneno para así saber a que atenerse.

-¿Hablaste con Longbottom?, ¿Le contaste de nuestra conversación?

Hermione asintió

-Y ¿Qué ha dicho el muy cobarde?

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos grises – No le he dejado replicar nada.

Malfoy pudo sentir el fuego que despedía la mirada de la joven, si tan solo esa energía se canalizara en otras… actividades. Estaba casi seguro que Granger se podría convertir en toda una joya en las cuestiones de cama. De pronto el joven fue conciente de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar amonestarse internamente. Sin duda alguna Malfoy era un hombre que dominaba sus deseos físicos, y que no se negaba el placer de saborear la sensualidad de una mujer, pero en aquel momento no debía permitir que la lujuria lo distrajese. Primero debía arrastrar a Granger a sus dominios y luego haría con ella cuanto le placiera.

-Entonces me has otorgado la elección de negociar.

La joven no asintió ni negó el asunto, pero su mirada se mantuvo altiva y alerta.

-En ese caso, te diré lo que quiero.

Hermione tensó su cuerpo ante la expectación.

-Dentro de dos días – continuo Malfoy – Me iré de viaje por las vacaciones de invierno, poseo una casa campestre a las afueras de Londres, amplia, elegante y porque no decirlo acogedora.

Se detuvo mientras trataba de analizar las reacciones corporales de la castaña: en aquel momento tenia la mirada fija en algún punto a sus espaldas y el entrecejo fruncido, su cuerpo parecía rígido y en sus ojos brillaba la inquietud.

-Siempre he creído que las vacaciones son un tiempo de disfrute y gozo, de tranquilidad y relajamiento y por supuesto soy tan generoso que odio deleitarme con todo aquello en soledad.

Por fin los ojos de Hermione se habían posado en los de él. Malfoy sabía que ella no era tan tonta como para no adivinar el rumbo de su propuesta.

-Como sabes no tengo familia, Mi padre murió en Azkaban y mi madre un tiempo después. Así que he pensado ¿Por qué no invitar a Granger a mi hermosa casa de campo? – agregó Malfoy mientras posaba un dedo en su mentón simulando un ingenioso cuestionamiento.

El ceño de la joven se frunció aun más y la mirada se tornó preocupada y áspera, sin embargo continúo en silencio.

-Concretamente mi propuesta es esta: Tu – dijo Malfoy señalándola con un dedo – vendrás conmigo a mi casa de campo, permanecerás a mi lado todo el un mes, incluyendo navidad y año nuevo, me acompañarás, me cuidarás y fingirás quererme Granger: serás mi sombra y te preocuparas por mí al menos mientras yo este ante tu presencia.

Hermione se obligó a buscar un asiento y hacer uso de el, la propuesta de Malfoy a demás de absurda le parecía imposible de cumplir: acompañar, cuidar, querer, eran demasiados sentimientos que no podría simular, algo totalmente impensable de hacer. En el fondo no pudo negar que la propuesta de Malfoy la había sorprendido, esperaba algo más directo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña – Estas loco – fue lo único que su garganta pudo articular.

-¿Lo crees?, a mí me parece una oferta generosa: un poco de cariño fingido a cambio de la vida pacíficamente placentera que tu amigo conoce.

-No voy a convertirme en una de tus damas de compañía si a eso te refieres con "cariño fingido" – espetó Hermione con arrogancia.

-No tengo la más mínima intención de convertirte en mi amante. Si he de ser sincero en mi cama prefiero mujeres sensuales y ardientes. Mujeres experimentadas que sepan entregar y recibir con verdadera pasión. No quiero entre mis sabanas a una chica remilgada y asustadiza.

"Remilgada y asustadiza" se dijo Hermione mentalmente, ¿ahora se burlada de ella? Maldito canalla.

-No esperarás que me crea eso -dijo Hermione resoplando.

-¿Se te hace tan difícil creer que no deseo verte en mi cama? – dijo Malfoy con un tono de fingida sorpresa.

-Me refiero al hecho que deseas llevarme a tu casa para: ¿solo para hacerte compañía? – el tono de incredulidad de Hermione era evidente.

-Compañía y otras cosas – admitió Malfoy.

Hermione lo observó con desconfianza - ¿Exactamente que cosas?

Malfoy sopesó con inteligencia el peso de sus palabras: -Quiero que te muestres sumisa y complaciente a mis deseos, que por supuesto no incluyen compartir mi cama, aunque estoy seguro al final de la temporada acabaras rogando por que suceda. Deseo besos, atenciones, mimos, todo lo que una mujer enamorada puede hacer por complacer a un hombre.

-¡MUJER ENAMORADA! ¡ESTAS LOCO! – gritó Hermione a quien toda aquella locura la había hartado.

-No te exasperes Granger – dijo Malfoy en tono tranquilizador – Piensa muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¡NO TENGO NADA QUE PENSAR!, SABIA QUE ESTABAS DESCHABETADO PERO ESTO ES DEMASIADO – la rabia de Hermione no mostraba signos de agotamiento.

-No permitiré que me des tu respuesta en este momento, quiero que lo pienses con cabeza fría, analízalo con la almohada y mañana me comunicaras tu decisión definitiva

-No tengo nada que pensar – espetó Hermione furiosa ante la aparente calma del blondo.

-Claro que sí – afirmó Malfoy – Y considérate afortunada por no tener en cuenta tu grosera aptitud.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no enterrar las uñas en la aristocrática cara de Malfoy.

-Has venido a mí, me has buscado, me has insultado, me has gritado y por supuesto me has rogado en nombre de tu amigo. Yo que soy sumamente generoso he permitido que negociaras conmigo, creí ingenuamente que eras más inteligente que Longbottom y por lo tanto tendrías una propuesta que lograra satisfacerme a cambio de mi silencio pero no fue así. Ahora, te presento mi oferta y te molestas, me gritas y lanzan injurias sin detenerte a pensar a fondo en ella, sin detenerte a pensar que si definitivamente la rechazas, tu amiguito… probablemente irá a Azkaban, le quebraran la varita y anularan su educación mágica. ¿Estas dispuesta a permitirlo?

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, Hermione fue consiente de la verdad que encerraban las palabras del joven y la reacciones que podría producir su decisión.

-Lo imaginé – continuo el joven mago – Como ya te dije no estoy interesado en tu respuesta hoy, quiero que lo pienses esta noche, analízala, pasa nuevamente una noche en vela si así lo deseas y mañana iras a mi casa, aquí en Londres, y me contaras tu decisión.

Malfoy tendió un trozo de papel cuadrado donde había escrito algo en tinta azul. Hermione tuvo que admitir que no había sido consciente del momento en que Malfoy había escrito su dirección en aquel pedazo de pergamino, sin embargo la joven estaba petrificada y no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantar la mano y recibirlo.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella y depositó el papel en sus manos – Piénsalo Granger, te aseguro que no haremos nada que tu no quieras – agregó mientras rozaba casi imperceptiblemente una de las mejillas de la joven.

Hermione lo observó asustada. Los ojos de Malfoy de pronto le parecieron demasiado brillantes y transparentes: algo que jamás había visto.

-Envía una lechuza entes de visitarme, así podré atenderte como lo mereces.

Definitivamente la joven se había quedado sin habla, sentía el frió recorrer su cuerpo y la incertidumbre hospedarse en su corazón. Se sentía horrorizadamente desconcertada.

-Recuerda que tienes hasta mañana – fue lo último que dijo Malfoy antes de salir de la habitación.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora antes que la joven castaña abandonara la habitación. La cabeza le dolía y sentía un amargo sabor en su boca, se obligó a calmarse, ahora debía hablar con Neville, su querido amigo no debía enterarse de la extraña propuesta que Malfoy le había hecho.

--

Con los nudillos doblados golpeo la puerta. Neville no tardó en abrirla.

-Estaba esperándote, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó el joven en cuanto la vio.

Hermione entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama del brujo. – Malfoy ha hecho su propuesta… y yo la he aceptado.- Mintió la joven

-¡Aceptaste!, ni siquiera esperaste a consultarme ¿Por qué?

-No había mucho que consultar, ni pensar – admitió la joven con desaliento – El trato ya esta cerrado.

Neville palideció – ¿Y se puede saber que te ha propuesto?

Hermione desvió la mirada, había llegado el momento de mentir y tendría que hacerlo bien.

-Me ha dicho que debo ayudarle con algunos compromisos que tiene, en otras palabras, debo realizar algunos de sus trabajos mientras el viaja por las vacaciones de invierno.

-¿Trabajos?, ¿trabajos de la academia?, Pero ya hemos terminado el semestre

-No, no de la academia, Malfoy maneja algunos negocios, es allí donde debo ayudarle.

-Pero que puedes saber tú de negocios. Me estas mintiendo Hermione – sentencio el joven mirándola ceñudo.

Hermione se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación

-Tienes razón no se nada de negocios – admitió con furia disimulada, la joven no ignoraba lo incomodo que era para Neville manejar sus enojos – pero Malfoy me quiere tener como su asistente personal, alguien que le lleve el té en las tardes, atienda sus llamadas, anote sus mensajes, afronte sus posibles hipases mientras él se da la gran vida con alguna de sus novias de turno. En otras palabras me quiere como una esclava a su servicio.

Neville la observó con asombro – ¿Eso te ha dicho? – quiso saber el joven.

-Así es – confirmó la joven – Y créeme no es algo placentero saberlo.

-No es justo, tú no tienes nada que ver, no tienes porque pagar por mis errores.

-Para Malfoy es mucho más satisfactorio humillarme que humillarte. Además de no haber metido mis narices estoy segura que el muy desgraciado ya te hubiera denunciado. Ahora debes disculparme pero estoy realmente cansada y me voy a dormir.

-Espera – le advirtió Neville – Dijiste que debías trabajar para él durante el invierno. ¿Lo harás desde Londres?

Hermione rió con amargura – Claro que no – dijo la joven – Tengo que seguirlo ha donde él vaya.

-Entonces…¿Harry y Ron?

Afortunadamente Hermione se encontraba de espaldas a Neville, de modo que el no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven. Hermione no había recordado la llegada de sus amigos hasta ahora y aunque no había aceptado aun la propuesta de Malfoy, sabia perfectamente que no era posible negarse a ella. Maldijo su suerte, dos años sin ver a sus amigos y ahora que regresaban no podría verlos. La vida no era completamente justa.

-Hablaré con Malfoy – dijo tratando de disimular su voz entrecortada – Estoy segura que puedo negociar algunos días de libertad.

Neville le abrazó por detrás depositando su cabeza sobre la de ella – No sabes lo que esto significa para mi, no sabes cuanto agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi.

Hermione depositó sus manos sobre las de él – Jamás permitiría que algo malo te pasara Neville, ahora déjame descansar.

Neville la liberó. Y sin volverse salió de la habitación, de haberlo hecho Neville hubiese visto las gruesas lágrimas que surcaban los ojos de la joven.

--

Malfoy tuvo razón, esa noche Hermione no fue capaz de pegar los ojos y a pesar que ya había tomado una decisión no pudo evitar tomarse casi todas las horas del día siguiente para pensar en otra posible solución. Pero no la halló

Ahora se hallaba a las puertas de aquella pequeña Mansión que era la casa de Malfoy, había esperado hasta la ultima hora del día para presentarse allí, en otras circunstancia le hubiese parecido grosero aparecerse a semejantes horas a una casa para hacer visita, pero ella no estaba allí por una visita de cortesía y tampoco Malfoy merecía algún tipo de consideración, ni siquiera se había anunciado por lechuza como el le había indicado, que le fuera quedando muy claro lo que le esperaba. Iba a aceptar su propuesta, pero jamás seria su esclava.

Tocó la puerta por segunda vez, ahora lo hizo más fuerte que la anterior y con un poco más de rabia. Cuando iba a tocar por tercera vez un elfo domestico abrió la entrada a la vivienda.

-¿En puedo servir a la señorita? – preguntó el elfo con mal fingida simpatía.

-He venido a ver a tu amo ¿Esta en casa?

La expresión del elfo se tornó incomoda – Temo que el amo no puede atender a la señorita.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, lo que menos deseaba ahora era discutir con un elfo – necesito hablar con él ahora, es de vida o muerte – apuntó la joven en un tono aparentemente calmado

-No puedo anunciarla ahora, pero puede ingresar al vestíbulo y esperar a que el amo este dispuesto a atenderla.

Hermione lo observó enojada, "amo", "dispuesto a atenderla", definitivamente no estaba nada deseosa de esperar por Malfoy.

-Es urgente que lo vea – anuncio Hermione – es posible que se enoje si no le avisas de mi presencia.

El elfo frunció el entrecejo en aptitud desafiante – El amo mencionó su posible visita y también dijo que era posible que la señorita viniera muy tarde en la noche, pero también fue claro al advertirme que usted anunciaría su llegada con una lechuza y es mi deber informarle que la señorita no ha enviado ninguna hasta ahora y se ha presentado aquí ignorando las ordenes del amor.

"Ordenes del amo", Hermione respiró profundamente. Odiaba exasperarse con aquellas criaturas y de hecho casi nunca lo hacia, pero… la situación era tan terriblemente estresante que no le permitía pensar con tranquilidad.

-De modo que tendré que esperar – sentencio la joven.

El elfo asintió eufóricamente con la cabeza – No puedo dejar entrar a la señorita, ya le he dicho que el amo Malfoy no esta en condiciones de recibirla.

-He entendido – espetó Hermione.

-En ese caso he de retirarme, aun hay asuntos por atender en esta casa.

El elfo domestico esbozó una arrogante sonrisa, casi tan arrogante como la de su "amo", sin duda alguna Malfoy se había esforzado por trasmitir bien su legado. Luego desapareció con un ligero "Plof"

La joven resopló, "esperar, esperar", no estaba en condiciones para esperar. En otras circunstancias hubiese admirado la belleza y la decoración del agradable lugar pero ahora solo se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Malfoy estaba en la casa, pero aun no sabia que ella le buscaba, quizá sería mejor ir en su búsqueda y así lo hizo.

Hermione subió las escaleras apresuradamente y cuidando de no hacer un excesivo ruido que pudiese advertir al elfo. Mientras avanzaba fue apenas consciente de la sencillez y la elegancia que el lugar presentaba, la nueva casa Malfoy al parecer era sumamente diferente a la antigua y tormentosa Mansión que solía ocupar la familia antes de la caída de Voldemort.

Finalmente llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, cuatro puertas se empotraban a lado y lado de este y Hermione no tenia idea de cual de ellas la llevaría al recinto que Malfoy estuviese ocupando en aquel momento. Abrió con cuidado la primera puerta a su derecha, una amplia habitación de inmaculadas paredes ocres, y una amplia cama ubicada en su centro se escondía detrás de ella, pero evidentemente estaba vacía, la segunda puerta a su lado era una especie de pequeña biblioteca que de encontrarse en otras circunstancias Hermione se hubiese detenido a admirar pero igualmente estaba vacía.

La tercera estaba cerrada apoyó el odio en ella pero ningún sonido atravesó la gruesa madera. Decida a encontrar a Malfoy, Hermione abrió la portezuela de la habitación con un _alohomora _y lo que vio le dejo helada. En medio de la habitación se imponía una espaciosa y lujosa cama aun más hermosa que la anterior, y sobre ella se hallaban dos cuerpos: una rubia mujer sentada sobre Malfoy realizaba movimientos pélvicos bastante reveladores mientras lanzaba gemidos nada reservados de placer, bajo ella Malfoy estaba desnudo, o eso es lo que Hermione supuso.

La entrada inoportuna de la joven logró que la mujer detuviera sus movimientos. Malfoy la miró sumamente molesto y asombrado a la vez.

—¡Maldición Granger! ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?, no recuerdo haberte dicho que te recibiría aquí – gritó el joven blondo mientras se sentaba revelando el desnudo torso iluminado por la escasa luz provenientes de algunas velas que se reflejaban en el sudor de su cuerpo

La mujer había enterrado la cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy y este la abrazó con el fin, talvez, de protegerla del escrutinio de Hermione.

La castaña trató de sostener su mirada sin pestañear pero la verdad era que había quedado petrificada ante lo que había visto

-¡Granger! – Gritó Malfoy nuevamente – te he hecho una pregunta

La joven pareció reaccionar y pestañeó varias veces antes de responder —Malfoy —dijo escuetamente — necesito hablar contigo ahora

La mirada que Malfoy lanzó a Hermione hubiese podido matar a cualquiera, pero ella no podría dejarse intimidar — ¿Y se puede saber porque diablos no anunciaste tu visita? No me gusta ser importunado de esta manera

—Lo siento…Yo…

Los ojos de Malfoy se oscurecieron —Más tarde – la interrumpió - Vuelve dentro de un rato, ahora no estoy disponible para atenderte.

La joven sentada sobre el regazo de Malfoy empezó a reír e inicio nuevamente sus movimientos.

El bochorno cubrió las mejillas de la joven. Maldito Canalla.

—No me iré hasta que haya hablado contigo y si he de ser sincera prefiero que la conversación se de a solas. Además creo que has de estar interesado en lo que he venido a decirte.

Malfoy la observó fijamente en silencio por unos segundos.

-Bájate – le ordenó a la joven cuyo rostro Hermione no había podido identificar

—Pero...

—No discutiré este asunto.

La joven bajo de la cama con lentitud y Malfoy le impidió que se llevara la sabana blanca para tapar su cuerpo, de manera que Hermione tuvo que esconder la mirada con pudor mientras ella recogía las prendas despedidas por la habitación y se marchaba de ella pasando por el lado de Hermione sin vestirse aun ni demostrar la menor vergüenza.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando cómodamente envuelto entra las sabanas de su cama. Demasiado relajado para el gusto de Hermione.

-¿Acaso no piensas vestirte? – Preguntó la joven observándolo enojada, algo de su anterior coraje había regresado – No tienes la menor vergüenza.

-No tengo nada para avergonzarme, has sido tu quien ha importunado en mi casa, sin anunciarte, ha entrado a mi habitación sin permiso y ha arruinado mi noche ¿se puede saber quien te ha dejado seguir?

-Nadie –admitió Hermione – Me he colado

Malfoy guardó silencio pero su mirada hablaba por si sola: deseaba ahorcarla

—Es necesario que hablemos Malfoy, ahora. – sentenció nuevamente Hermione

—Tendrás que esperar a que me ponga algo de ropa. Ve al vestíbulo y espérame allí – le ordenó Malfoy

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar por su imperativo modo de hablar, pero sospechaba que de no obedecer Malfoy se hubiese vestido delante de sus narices sin importarle en absoluto el asunto. Antes que eso pudiese llegar a suceder Hermione salió disparada hacia el lugar indicado por el joven mago.

Afortunadamente para ella, Malfoy no tardó en bajar. Vestía una salida de baño azul que dejaba entrever la parte superior de su torso, el pelo lo llevaba revuelto e iba descalzo. Inconscientemente Hermione formó una imagen lasciva en su mente.

-Te escucho – anuncio el joven.

-No demoraré en lo que voy a decirte, considero que no era necesario despachar a… tu amiga.

Malfoy se bufó ante el recato mostrado por la joven – Se lo que me vas a decir – advirtió el blondo – La despache con la esperanza que tu desearas ocupar su puesto.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada – Deja tus sandeces para una tonta Malfoy.

-Lo que digas – concedió el rubio.

Hermione respiró profundamente antes de continuar – He venido a decirte que acepto tu trato, bajo algunas condiciones

Malfoy frunció levemente el entrecejo – No estipulé en ningún momento que pudieses poner condiciones.

-Pero lo voy a hacer – aclaró la joven – y son dos.

El mago hizo un mohín de disgusto en sus labios – Habla.

-Primera, no trataras de propasarte, no me obligaras a nada y no me gritaras.

El blondo sonrió con sinceridad – Creo haberte dicho que no haremos nada que tu no quieras. Así que no debes preocuparte por ello.

-Segundo – continuo Hermione ignorando las arrogantes palabras de Malfoy – Necesito tres días de permiso para regresar a Londres.

-No – respondió rotundamente el joven frunciendo el ceño – Ni un solo día.

-¡Solo serán tres días!- exclamó la joven furiosa ante su terquedad.

-No – sentenció Malfoy.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza – Esos día pueden ser negociables – añadió en un discreto susurro.

Malfoy la observó interesado - ¿Negociables?

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio. Ella sopesando la reacción del mago y el barajando las opciones de la negociación. No tardó mucho tiempo en comprender lo que aquella opción podría representarle.

-De acuerdo – acordó Malfoy – Pero la negociación se hará cuando llegue el momento.

Hermione sabía que aquello era una desventaja pero por ahora era lo único que podía conseguir.

-Hecho – dijo la joven extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto.

Malfoy fijó la vista en la mano extendida de la joven y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó. Pasó los dedos por sus castaños cabellos y acaricio las suaves hebras que se ocultaban bajo su nuca. Los labios de la joven se separaron sorprendidos y el mago aprovechó aquella ventaja par invadir con su lengua la boca de la joven. Hermione trató de impedirlo pero Draco la había tomado firmemente por la nuca y le fue imposible alejarlo.

Segundos después Malfoy se apartó y contrario a todas las reacciones que otras mujeres había tenido en la misma situación, Hermione le abofeteó, el golpe fue tan fuerte que su eco se reprodujo en el espacio abierto del vestíbulo, la mejilla ardió bajo su contacto y la mano de Hermione sufrió otro tanto.

-¡Esto no estaba en el trato! – exclamó Malfoy adolorido.

-El trato inicia cuando estemos en tu casa de verano, no aquí – espetó la joven con la garganta seca.

Malfoy sonrió con petulancia – Partiremos el lunes en la mañana, iré a recogerte.

-No – declaró la joven – No quiero que Neville nos vea juntos

Malfoy frunció en entrecejo la sospecha invadió su interior pero prefirió callar.

-De acuerdo Granger, te espero aquí el lunes.

Hermione asintió y antes de que Malfoy pudiese agregar o hacer algo más salio rápidamente de la casa.

El brujo tocó su adolorida mejilla y una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en su rostro. Había disfrutado más de lo que imaginara el beso, y tenia que admitir aunque a regañadientes que había sido diferente a todos los besos que había robado, Hermione le supo a inocencia y a una clara dulzura que nunca había conocido, y luego el golpe, ¡Vaya temple el de la Granger! Esa noche Malfoy quedó estupefacto ante el imputo de la joven. Por segunda vez se preguntó como seria Hermione si toda esa energía se canalizara en otras… actividades. Muy pronto lo sabría.

--

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, y que igualmente la historia resulte atrayente para todos ustedes.

_**Ahora dos peticiones importantes:**_

_**Primera**_. Dado que el capitulo es algo extenso y aunque de verdad lo he revisado, puede ocurrir que existan algunos errores de ortografía, redacción u otros, pido disculpas por ello y si el error les parece excesivamente grave por favor comuníquemelo para corregirlo de inmediato.

_**Segundo:**_ **¡DEJEN REVIEW¡,** si lo lees y te gusta deja tu opinión y si te interesa tanto como para añadirlo a tu lista de alertas o favoritos por favor también deja review. **TODOS DEJEN SU REVIEW**.

No siendo mas por ahora, me despido

Nos leeremos pronto…

LilythWH


	2. El tren deseo

**Lo primero: respuesta a review.**

**--**

**willow007:** mil gracias por tu comentario, agradezco todas las apreciaciones que me hiciste para mi son muy valiosas, ahora te hago entrega del segundo capitulo que como podrás notar no es tan extenso como el primero pero tampoco es corto, espero que lo disfrutes y por supuesto que estaré pendiente de tu siguiente review. Cuídate y nuevamente gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y dejar tu opinión.

**Andrea: **Hola y gracias por dejar tu opinión, me alegro que te guste la historia, para ello escribo, leer las opiniones de los lectores es la mejor recompensa, bien en cuanto a la seducción, si es verdad, sobre todo de parte de Malfoy, ya te vas a ir enterando de todo el embrollo que envuelve a estos dos, este capitulo te dará algunas pistas, tiene algunas frases picantes que espero no molesten a nadie. Bueno ojala te guste y por supuesto no dudes que espero tu próximo comentario.

**Sealiah****: **Traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que este segundo capitulo te guste. Si por supuesto es un poco difícil entender como Malfoy descubrió a Neville después de cinco años, pero ya en su momento te enteraras. Este capitulo es solo un poco más corto que el anterior pero no demasiado, de modo que espero lo disfrutes y por supuesto dejes tu comentario después de leerlo.

**Nessa: **Con este segundo capitulo espero que quedes aun más enganchada, traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero no te puedo asegurar que lo haga muy seguido, los capitulo largo son de mucho cuidado para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia ni la ideas resulten incongruentes. Lee y disfrútalo y de paso deja tu review.

**Maring: **Bueno las vacaciones ya han empezado y con este capitulo tendrás las bases necesarias para imaginar como serán, espero que te guste y que por supuesto puedas dejarme un review. Cuídate.

**Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopa...****: **gracias por tu review, leí algunas de tus historias y deje mis comentarios, en cuanto al numero de capitulo aun no estoy segura de cuantos vayan a salir y aunque este es solo un poco más corto es igual de sustancioso al anterior. Espero que te guste y por favor deja tu review con tu apreciación.

**Karmen: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones y no te enojes conmigo por demorar la publicación, pero trabajar en los fic necesita cuidado y dedicación, las ideas necesitan coherencia y pulimento para que los lectores puedan disfrutar de él, que es lo que espero que hagas con este segundo capitulo y de paso dejes tu review.

**Ellesmera Malfoy****: **Publique lo más pronto posible, espero que esta segunda entrega esta a la altura de tus expectativas. Disfrútalo y no olvides dejar tu opinión.

**Darkred-sun****: **Discúlpame si me demoré en la entrega, espero que te guste esta segunda actualización. No olvides dejar un review.

**Giselle Lestrange: **Gracias por tu extenso y divertido review me he reído mucho con él, por supuesto que te comprendo por que a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando leo una historia capaz de despertar esas emociones en los lectores, yo también deseo que este fic guste y por ello pongo mucho esmero en los capitulos. Este no es tan largo como el anterior pero si igual de sustancioso, ojala te guste y te pueda dar un rato de entretención, si deseas tengo otros fic publicados, dos de ellos, ENTRE SEDAS y YO SOY LO QUE TU NECESITAS son de la pareja Draco – Hermione. UN TRIANGULO DE VERTICES FILOSOS es un Harry – Hermione y LOS FRUSTRADOS INSTINTOS DE UN BUEN BRUJO es un Ron –Hermione me gustaría mucho conocer tu opinión acerca de ellos, por supuesto si es tu deseo leerlos. Bueno cuídate y espero no haber demorado tanto en la actualización y por cierto no olvides dejar tu review.

**Rossy Adamantis: **En casa hay dos computadores uno con Internet que comparto con mis hermanos y otros sin Internet que es mió, escribo mis historias y luego las llevo al equipo que tiene Internet para subirla a Fanfiction. Estaba a punto de subir el capitulo cuando leí tu review, aquí esta la segunda entrega, gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos y bueno con este capitulo conocerás algo más sobre la aptitud de nuestros personajes en cuanto lo leas, en lo que respecta a Neville opino lo mismo que tu, pero no te preocupes el no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. No olvides dejar otro review. Cuídate.

**mery malfoy: **Gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos, aquí esta la segunda actualización, espero sea de tu agrado y la disfrutes tanto como la primera. No olvides dejar tu opinión. Cuídate.

**AfRi PoTtEr:** jajaja, gracias por tu comentario, la actualización esta lista y con ansias espero tu siguiente comentario, Disfruta de este segundo capitulo.

**clover potter: **Bueno este capitulo es un poquito mas corto que el anterior pero muy sustancioso. Disfrútalo y no olvides dejar tu opinión, Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

También debo agradecer a, **Hogweed****, ****Lynn Cullen****, ****leydipaola**** y ****Atenea92** quienes no dejaron su opinión pero si han añadido esta historia a su lista dealertas y favoritos. Espero que este segundo capitulo les de el animo para dar a conocer sus opiniones que son infinitamente valiosas para mi.

**--**

**Capitulo 2. El tren "deseo"**

**--**

-¿De donde vienes?...y con ese aspecto – fue el saludo que Neville le dirigió al verla entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué aspecto tengo? – Preguntó Hermione molesta

-Te vez perturbadora – respondió Neville con sinceridad.

-Dirás perturbada no perturbadora – apuntó ácida la castaña.

Neville negó silenciosamente – Perturbadora – afirmó – tienes los labios rojos e hinchados.

Hermione se crispó al recordar el beso que Malfoy acababa de darle y dijo no sin cierto veneno – Pues ha de ser por tu culpa, he salido a caminar para tratar de asimilar lo que serán mis vacaciones, tú sabes que suelo morderme el labio cuando pienso, es todo. – mintió la joven.

Neville ocultó la mirada dolido.

Hermione se odio a si misma, todo era culpa de Malfoy ¡Como se atrevía a besarla!, el muy estúpido había logrado perturbarla y ella ahora descargaba su frustración con Neville.

-Lo siento Neville, tu no me obligaste a meterme en esto, y yo no quise oírte, discúlpame.

El joven asintió en silencio pero no agregó nada más

-Debo descansar, mañana he quedado de ver a Ginny ¿Estarás en casa mañana?

-No – respondió el joven – tengo que ir al Ministerio.

Hermione palideció.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy no me ha denunciado, es solo que necesito ir al departamento de registros y quejas, debo sellar un pergamino.

-Comprendo – agregó Hermione con una mano en el corazón – te veo mañana – dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla a su amigo como despedida de buenas noches.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez, no comprendía desde que momento sus pies se habían convertidos en plomo rehusándose a obedecer sus ordenes quizás aquella reacción fuese producto del nido de pájaro en que se había convertido su cabeza, ya nada en su cuerpo parecía coordinar. Y todo por culpa de…ella misma. Suspiró.

Para que negarlo, ella sola se había metido en semejante lío y había sido ella misma quien aceptara la propuesta de Malfoy. ¡Maldito canalla, petulante, aprovechado y engreído! Pensó en voz alta mientras se despojaba de sus ropas ¡como se había atrevido a besarla! Y ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cerebro desde el mismo día en que Malfoy le había hecho aquella extraña propuesta. Muchas chicas podrían acompañarlo y por supuesto ninguna de ellas tendría que fingir interés hacia él, para la muestra estaba aquella rubia que hasta hace algunos minutos retozaba en sus brazos… bueno en realidad no retozaba pero evidentemente estaría encantada de satisfacer todos los caprichos del estúpido mago, entonces ¿Por qué quería llevarla?

Malfoy nunca se había mostrado interesado en ella, cuando regresaron a Hogwarts en su séptimo curso no pudo negar que su actitud se había suavizado, pero Hermione creía que se debía a su entonces condición, desanimado y sin amigos no contaba con la camada de seguidores que en otros tiempos solían celebrar todas sus "hazañas". En realidad la cantidad de estudiantes de Slytherin se habían reducido a la mitad y un gran número de ellos estaban huérfanos. Durante la mayor parte del curso Malfoy se le vio acompañado de Blaise Zabini, un joven que como muchos en aquella casa nada tenía que ver con Voldemort, aunque de su familia no podría decirse lo mismo.

A pesar de todo aquello, Malfoy seguía mostrándose orgulloso de su casa y de su condición de sangre limpia, aunque ya no lo pregonase a los cuatro vientos, podría adivinarse su envalentonada actitud en la mirada. Aquella mirada gris que en muchas ocasiones la dejo helada, cientos de veces atrapó a Malfoy observándola fijamente, con aquellos penetrantes y fríos ojos, cuando ella lo sorprendía solía sostenerle la mirada con arrogancia, lo que hacia que a Malfoy se le oscurecieran los ojos y le dirigiera una mirada aun más profunda.

Nunca mostró vergüenza de ser descubierto, contrariamente siempre parecía desafiarla a que le insinuara algo al respecto, pero jamás hablaron de ello, de hecho las pocas veces que lograron intercambiar palabras, Malfoy se mostraba frustrado y enojado por lo que finalmente Hermione decidió ignorarlo.

Pero esa noche no había podido ignorarlo aunque lo hubiese deseado. Primero la escena de su habitación, nada cómodo para ella por supuesto. Estaba claro que de haber sabido que clases de ocupaciones impedían que Malfoy la atendiera inmediatamente, ella jamás hubiese subido en su búsqueda.

Suspiró profundamente mientras recordaba a la joven rubia ¿Quién era ella?, sin duda alguna una mujer muy bella, Hermione solo la había visto de espalda pero pudo observar claramente la suave cascada de bucles dorados que caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros y espalda, su cintura podría considerarse como la de una avispa, ¿Por qué quería llevarse Malfoy a alguien como ella que lejos estaba del prototipo de mujer que el deseaba?

Quería humillarla eso era evidente y que mejor forma de hacerlo que de aquella manera, "debes mostrarte sumisa y complaciente a mis deseos", Hermione frunció el entrecejo, primero muerta que con la cabeza gacha. Ya vería Malfoy, se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo segundo por lo cual no pudo ignorarlo fue el beso, debía admitir que en el momento que los labios del blondo habían tocado los suyos se sorprendió considerablemente, lo cual el aprovechó para introducir su lengua y comportarse como un hombre que tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Por unos segundos Hermione se sintió paralizada y ese fue el tiempo que tardó en reaccionar, intentó apartarlo con sus manos pero era evidente que la fuerza del mago era superior a la suya, tampoco había podido utilizar la varita pues el brazo que Malfoy había posado en su cintura le impedía el acceso a ella, entonces recordó sus uñas, sin vacilar un momento más las enterró en la cetrina piel del joven hundiéndolas hasta causar heridas, fue entonces cuando Malfoy se apartó pero al parecer inconciente del daño que le había infringido, por ello se marchó tan rápidamente, era mejor hacerlo antes que Malfoy percibiera el ardor que de un momento a otro aparecería en su cuello.

Acostada en su cama no pudo evitar que una limpia carcajada de burla aflorara por sus labios, desde el día de la propuesta había deseado sacarle los ojos a Malfoy con las uñas y aunque no habían sido precisamente los ojos, si había logrado clavarle las uñas.

Hermione se sentía exhausta y no habría duda que pronto se quedaría profundamente dormida, sin embargo una inquietud acudió a su mente un instante antes que su cuerpo entrara en aquel estado de relajación. Cuando Malfoy la había besado, una enorme sorpresa se había instaurado en ella. ¿Por qué?, en aquel momento no había logrado entenderlo, pero ahora si. Había sentido algo muy extraño, realmente insólito, no le picaban los labios como cuando Ron la besaba, No, era algo más extraño aun, una sensación de familiaridad. "Que raro" se dijo Hermione antes de caer profundamente dormida enterrando su último pensamiento en lo más interno de su mente.

--

Draco se apoyó totalmente sobre el espaldar del sillón, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca agitó el vaso de whisky de fuego y lo bebió de un trago. Había cerrado la puerta de su estudio para asegurarse de no ser molestado, los tres elfos domésticos que habitaban la pequeña mansión junto a él sabían que su amo no debía ser perturbado bajo ningún concepto cuando la puerta del estudio estuviese cerrada.

No le agradaba recurrir al alcohol para adormecer sus emociones y en aquel momento ya apuraba su sexta copa, sin embargo esta vez el whisky de fuego no le había ayudado en su propósito: quitarse de su cabeza la imagen de Hermione Granger.

Simplemente había sido un error, un garrafal error besarla de aquella manera, invadir su boca mientras ella agitaba furiosamente sus brazos rozando su pecho y su cuello, liberando antiguos deseos escondidos bajo piel y amplificados veinte veces en aquel momento. Pero ella tenía la culpa de todo, por arruinar su noche, por mostrarse tan improbablemente indomable y por supuesto, por ser ella.

Aun le dolían las marcas dejadas por sus uñas cuando, al parecer perceptiblemente para ella, las había enterrado en la piel de su cuello con el firme propósito de apartarlo, Draco tuvo que admitir que el no lo había sentido hasta mucho después que la joven se hubiese marchado cuando su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse y su mente pugnaba por apartar todas las sensaciones que luchaban por aflorar.

Ya había peleado contra aquellos impulsos durante su séptimo año. Mientras las altas esferas del poder en el mundo mágico se debatían por un pedazo de gloria al juzgar los mortifagos capturados, el entonces adolescente Draco Malfoy mordía sus dedos cada vez que estos empezaba a picarle y debía hacerlo por fuerza mayor de lo contrario sus manos habrían ido a parar en alguno de los botones dorados que solía lucir el uniforme de Granger.

La deseaba desde entonces no fue fácil aceptar la idea pero si comprenderla. Al igual que Granger, Draco había regresado al castillo para culminar sus estudios. En aquel momento y al igual que ahora su vida no era fácil, aunque debía admitir que actualmente se encontraba mejor, mucho mejor. Sus padres juzgados por mortifagos, sus propiedades confiscadas para investigar la posible presencia de magia oscura, sin familiares, sin amigos y sin hogar, no le había quedado otro remedio que acudir a Hogwarts, aunque este tampoco fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Draco sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para apartar aquellas ideas, porque siempre culminaban en un mismo recuerdo, uno muy particular donde se había iniciado toda aquella locura de deseo por la castaña, y en aquel momento no podía permitirse recordarlo, de ser así tendría que acudir a un lugar más íntimo como su habitación o su propio baño para tratar de refrenar la palpitación de su entrepierna e intuía que su estabilidad psicomotriz no era la mejor en ese momento.

El mago se estiró en su asiento incomodo, lo finos receptores de su sensibilidad aun estaba activos a pesar de haber transcurrido la noche del día anterior y la mañana del presente, era conciente que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía un deseo tan intenso y completamente incontrolado, pero sabia perfectamente que la ultima vez que lo había sentido fue exactamente por la misma mujer que la noche anterior lo había abofeteado. Draco acarició su mejilla en cuanto el recuerdo del golpe acudió a su mente, aun parecía dolerle pero no era nada seguro, ¡que cantidad de energía acumulaba la enigmática bruja!, el joven estaba seguro que sabiendo tocar las notas adecuadas lograría obtener una bonita melodía procedente del cuerpo de la joven y por Merlín que así lo haría.

Para Draco, seducir a una mujer no era nada nuevo, estaba acostumbrado a tratar de un modo muy directo con aquellas damas que le interesasen, nunca mentía, ni prometía, ni mendigaba, si alguna lo rechazaba, cosa que si había sucedido en una que otra ocasión; no insistía, simplemente no era un hombre que le interesase suplicar por atenciones. Pero Hermione Granger era diferente, la deseaba con lujuria desde aproximadamente cinco años, cinco años, ¡Maldición!, era mucho tiempo para albergar un sentimiento tan superficial como el deseo, pero el blondo debía admitir que así era, para lo cual también contaba con una explicación: Su séptimo año en Hogwarts había sido su año de erotismo y desafortunadamente Granger fue quien lo inicio y lo mantuvo durante todo el año y mucho más en aquel estado de alarmante expectativa y espera. Siempre deseando saber más, descubrir más.

En muchas ocasiones Draco no había necesitado seducir a ninguna joven, muchas de ellas se mostraban solicitas a complacer sus caprichos y a tratar, según ellas, de derrumbar la coraza que su duro corazón interponía, generalmente el joven sonreía ante esas palabras, las pobres brujas no se daban cuenta que no necesitaban gastar sus esfuerzos por llegar a ser dueñas de sus sentimientos, nunca lo lograrían y de hacerlo no encontrarían nada por lo cual aferrarse, porque simplemente él estaba vació.

Una sola sensación ocupaba su cuerpo, una sola pretensión irrefrenable sacudía su alma y era el poderoso deseo y hambre que sentía por Hermione Granger, dominar su ímpetu, derrumbar sus barreras, arrojarla en una cama y poseerla hasta el cansancio o hasta que su deseo sea satisfecho. Ya había planeado una estrategia que se inicio cinco días atrás, cuando le había revelado a Longbottom su propio conocimiento sobre el fraude de sus pruebas. Draco sonrió, nunca había visto un rostro tan abatido y lleno de angustia.

Aunque esa parte del plan funcionó a la perfección, nada podría asegurarle el éxito en la segunda fase, pero al menos lo intentaría, aunque de una manera muy sutil: existe una diferencia entre un ataque rápido y directo a un asedio lento y cuidadoso, utilizaría exactamente el arma con la que Granger lograba dominarlo para él dominarla a ella, lograría que lo deseara, que se volviera loca por él, que rogara para que la tocara y por supuesto para que le hiciese compañía en las noches de eterna soledad, lo invitaría a su alcoba y cuando eso sucediese el no se negaría, acudiría mañana, tarde y noche de ser necesario, la pobre castaña tendría que cargar con sus cinco años de frustración, quedaría exhausta, seria un milagro si pudiese levantarse de la cama.

La burla brillaba en sus ojos, era casi perverso el rumbo que sus pensamiento estaban tomando, Granger no solo sucumbiría a sus propios deseos, también le daría a Draco uno de los mejores regalos que el jamás se había imaginado: el placer de verla humillada, dominada y sumisa, sonrió preguntándose como manejaría Granger su altivez cuando su cuerpo desnudo reposara a su lado. Seria interesante conocer esta nueva faceta de su capricho: ¿Dejaría de ser ella?, ¿Perdería toda la gracia que poseía, o por el contrario se mostraría como una mujer ardiente y deseosa por sus atenciones? Cualquiera de las opciones le resultaba definitivamente provocativa.

-Parece que en tu mundo no hay cabida para nada más.

Draco había vuelto su rostro cuando escuchó aquella voz, aunque después le pareció innecesario el esfuerzo, sabia de antemano a quien pertenecía.

-Creí haber cerrado la puerta Zabini – agregó Draco mientras volvía a darle la espalda.

-He estado aquí por casi cinco minutos esperando a que me dedicaras un poco de tu atención, sin embargo lo único que hacías era estirar tu cuerpo en el sillón ¿Tu mente esta invadida de libidinosos recuerdos, Eh?- dijo zabini con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras se acercaba hasta donde Malfoy se encontraba.

-No se de que hablas – aseguró el blondo sin mirarlo, por su boca ya descargaba un décimo vaso de whisky.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Granger?

-No se de que hablas – repitió Draco – y tampoco te he invitado a sentarte, la puerta del estudio estaba cerrada. ¿Entenderás alguna vez lo que eso implica?

Blaise hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia al asunto – sabes perfectamente que esas normas no se cumplen para mi, eso déjalo para los elfos domésticos. Además me esperabas.

Draco le dirigió una fría mirada que parecía desear fulminarlo – Déjate de sandeces – dijo mientras apuraba su undécimo vaso.

Blaise se levantó lo suficiente de su asiento para quitarle el vaso antes que pudiese beberlo – No es necesario tanto alcohol – dijo sonriente –de seguir así mañana el traslador te dejará suficientemente descompuesto.

Malfoy olvido la reprimenda que pensaba lanzarle a Blaise por su atrevimiento – ¿Lo has conseguido?

-Dime algo que yo no pueda conseguir – respondió Blaise con aires de altanería. Del bolsillo lateral de su túnica extrajo un asa de porcelana que alguna vez hubo pertenecido a un hermoso juego de tazas de té en cerámica plateada. – Estará activado mañana a las siete de la mañana, tal y como lo pediste.

Draco asintió recibiendo el traslador y ubicándolo sobre la mesa de té empotrada al lado de su sillón

-¿Estas contento porque las cosas te estén saliendo como deseas? – quiso saber Blaise.

-No puedo negarlo – admitió Malfoy – Granger ha caído redondita. Como pensé ha echado sobre sus hombros la culpa de toda la responsabilidad de Longbottom.

-Tienes a tu favor lo mucho que conoces su forma de ser, no por nada te pasabas observándole durante el séptimo curso

Malfoy lo miró con fiereza – Yo no la observaba – declaró apretando los dientes

-Por supuesto – añadió Blaise sonriendo.

Draco guardó silencio y lo aniquiló con la mirada antes de agregar – Ha sido una suerte que Longbottom se haya comportado exactamente como esperaba: un autentico cobarde. – sentenció el joven.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro – señaló Zabini –esta misma mañana le he visto deambular por el Ministerio de Magia, ha ido exactamente hacia el departamento de educación

-¿A descubierto algo? – inquirió Malfoy inquieto.

-Al parecer nada – informó Zabini – al salir de allí fue hacia el departamento de registros y quejas, luego no se que pudo haber hecho.

-No sabe nada, de haberlo descubierto a esta hora Granger estaría aquí dispuesta a arrancarme la cabeza.

-Y eso no te gustaría ¿Verdad? –apuntó Zabini con diablura.

-Longbottom es un tonto y si llegase a descubrir algo ya será demasiado tarde para Granger – continuo Malfoy ignorando lo dicho por su amigo.

Zabini dejó salir una limpia carcajada – Deberías verte Draco tus ojos brillan como un niño que acaba de recibir su escoba nueva y esta deseoso por montarla.

Malfoy también sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de medio lado, muy petulante – En eso tienes toda razón, estoy deseoso por montarla…la escoba por supuesto – explicó.

Esta vez ambos hombres dejaron escapar sendas carcajadas.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó Malfoy cuando la risa ya se había marchado y Blaise se había puesto en pie.

-No finjas – respondió con diversión en sus ojos – lo estas deseando desde que llegué.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que deberías descansar, mañana necesitaras toda tu energía para tratar de dominar a la fierecilla.

-Tienes razón – afirmó Malfoy mientras se ponía en pie, su cuerpo tambaleo. Zabini se apuró en su ayuda y lo sostuvo por un costado.

-He sido uno de los pocos por no decir el único que te ha visto en este estado – señaló Blaise burlón.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien puedo llegar solo a la habitación.

-Como digas – dijo Zabini antes de soltarlo.

-Necesito que hagas algo más por mi –añadió Malfoy mientras observaba fijamente a Blaise de pie a su lado.

-La lista de favores que te debo se esta agotando.

Malfoy no respondió a la provocación lanzada por su amigo.

-Sobre el escritorio hay un pergamino sellado, envíalo por favor, ya sabes donde están las lechuzas.

Zabini asintió – ¿Es para Granger?- quiso saber.

-Aunque no te interesa…si, es para ella.

Blaise sonrió con burla y Malfoy frunció el ceño ante su actitud, en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su amistad había deseado borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo, y ese momento era uno de ello.

Malfoy tomó el traslador en sus manos y con un ligero movimiento de su mano derecha, se despidió de su amigo para dirigirse a su habitación, por todo el camino dio tumbos contra las paredes y por un momento sintió que su cabeza era extremadamente pesada.

Cuando por fin llegó todo parecía darle vueltas, abandonó el asa sobre una mesilla cercana a la puerta y de un tirón se despojó de la ropa, caminó a paso vacilante y se instaló frente al espejo de su habitación para observarse muy fijamente.

-Que horrible Malfoy – dijo con voz atropellada – Allá abajo no parecías tan borracho, Maldito Zabini sabía perfectamente que al levantarme de una manera tan brusca el mareo se apoderaría de mi cabeza… Con amigos así…

El joven caminó hasta la puerta de su baño y la abrió con dificultad, luego se ubicó frente al lavado y arrojó agua de la llave en su cara, y otro tanto sobre su cabello, luego se observó su reflejo en aquel espejo que tenia enfrente.

-Con ese aspecto jamás seducirás a Granger, nunca te aceptará tan feo y desaliñado Malfoy. ¡Wacala! – agregó con una mueca de repulsión.

Pasó repetidas veces una de sus manos por el rubio cabello a fin de acomodarlo logrando exactamente el efecto contrario, cuando ya se hubo resignado dejo caer sus manos sobre el cuello y se detuvo en las marcas que Granger le había dejado, ahora parecía recordarlo, se había alejado de ella precisamente al sentir un creciente ardor en su cuello, finalmente la estrategia le había funcionado a la castaña, tendría que cuidarse de esas garras, al fin y al cabo era una leona y todas las leonas tenían garras, pero no permitiría que lo rasguñara una tercera vez, así tuviese que cortarle el mismo las uñas.

Y fue el recuerdo de aquella primera vez lo que logró perturbarlo a extremo, volvió su cuerpo de tal modo que su espalda pudiese verse reflejada en el espejo y allí pudo contemplar dos marcas de uñas algo profundas y ya cicatrizadas, las uñas de Granger.

Antes que el mismo pudiese detenerse ya su entrepierna palpitaba, jamás en cinco años había fallado aquel recuerdo, si deseaba excitarse siempre acudía a él para lograrlo y esta vez no fue la excepción. Llenó la bañera de agua y agregó algo de jabón, luego se introdujo en ella y dejó que su cuerpo reposara cómodamente en su interior, finalmente se entregó a las sensaciones, era muy placentero cuando en su mente podía imaginar a la castaña mostrándose sumisa complaciente a todos sus caprichos mientras sus manos trabajaban, Malfoy estaba seguro que cuando pasara en realidad no habría palabras para describir lo extasiado que se sentiría, ¿Seria Granger tan activa en la cama como lo era para el resto de las cosas en su vida?, ¿Cómo seria si lograse canalizar toda esa energía para su satisfacción?, inevitablemente Malfoy gimió.

Esa noche Draco tuvo que esperar dos horas para que por fin su deseo sucumbiera ante sus propias manos.

--

-Siento llegar tarde – dijo Hermione mientras depositaba su bolsa en uno de los asiento laterales de la mesa que Ginny ocupaba, para después sentarse en uno libre.

-No te preocupes – sonrió Ginny – llegué hace poco. ¿Y Neville?

-Ha ido al ministerio, tenia que sellar unos pergaminos.

La joven pelirroja asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Hablé con Luna hace poco, la he ido a visitar después del partido en Liverpool

Hermione sonrió con autentica alegría - ¿Cómo esta? Y ¿Cómo te fue en el juego?

-Perdimos pero nos mantenemos y Luna esta embarazada – respondió Ginny con aparente simpleza

En el rostro de Hermione se reflejo una expresión de autentica alegría y Ginny se contagio de ella.

-Dean esta feliz, dice que jamás imaginó ser padre tan pronto pero igualmente lo hace inmensamente gratificante. – agregó Ginny.

-¿Y Luna?

-Igualmente feliz, no cabe de la dicha, aproveché para contarle lo de Harry y Ron. Tanto Dean como ella confirmaron su asistencia. Utilizaran un traslador desde Liverpool.

En ese momento un mesero trajo a la mesa dos tasas de té con galletas de avellana.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir por ti – dijo Ginny mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

-Esta bien, siempre pedimos lo mismo – añadió la castaña.

-He comprado algo que quiero que veas - Ginny tomó su bolsa y extrajo de su interior un atuendo de seda blanca satinado con delicados encajes que extendió frente a los ojos de Hermione.

La castaña al verlo estalló encajadas – ¿Es para Harry? – preguntó.

-No – respondió Ginny – es para mí y puede ser que Harry lo vea mientras lo lleve puesto. ¿Te gusta?, ¿Crees que le guste a él?

-Estoy segura que le gustará – Los ojos de la castaña se oscurecieron por un segundo, hace mucho tiempo que ella no gozaba de esos juegos, no se complacía de despertar deseo en los ojos de un hombre que la amara, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia el amor.

Ambas sonrieron con picardía.

-Tengo tantos deseos de verle, la última vez fue hace siete meses, cuando el equipo jugó contra Los tornado de Edimburgo – la voz de Ginny se había suavizado hasta convertirlos en un susurró.

-Pobre, no me imagino como estará ahora –señalo Hermione burlona.

Ginny asintió – Por lechuza hemos acordado que después de las fiestas navideñas pasaremos una semana solos en algún pueblo apartado en las montañas. Tendrás que entretener a Ron para que no se ponga pesado.

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró de su rostro.

-Tu siempre logras mantenerlo a raya nunca ha sido algo difícil para ti – sentencio Ginny.

-Lo que pasa Ginny, es que no podré quedarme para las fiestas, o por lo menos no todas las fiestas.

-¿A que te refieres?

Hermione desvió la mirada perturbada, no acostumbraba a mentir, jamás tenia razones de peso para hacerlo y en ese momento se odiaba por tenerlas, sobre todo mentirles a sus amigos. Definitivamente no estaba en su naturaleza, pero debía hacerlo, no podía contarle a Ginny sobre las verdaderas razones que le impedían disfrutar sus vacaciones de invierno al lado de su familia y amigos, inevitablemente tendría que confesar lo de Neville y ya demasiadas personas lo sabían, no podía arriesgarse a que una mas se enterase. No importaba si esa persona era exactamente Ginny Weasley

-Encontré trabajo para las vacaciones de invierno.

El rostro de Ginny reflejó preocupación.

-¿Tienes problemas de dinero? – preguntó.

La castaña negó con la cabeza – Sabes que en próximo semestre culmino mis estudios y en realidad quiero adelantar la practica que me exigen para obtener mi titulo, de modo que se me ha presentado esta oportunidad y no he podido rechazarla. – Hermione soltó un suspiro cuando termino de hablar.

-¡Pero Hermione!, los chicos se han hecho a la idea que pasaremos la temporada juntos, como siempre, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacemos! – Exclamó Ginny.

-Lo se y lo siento de verdad, pero esta firma de _Legisladores_ es muy importante y me han dado la oportunidad de practicar con ellos. No puedo desaprovecharla.

Ginny torció la boca en un claro gesto de evidente resignación -¿Trataras de sacar el tiempo para compartir con nosotros?

-No, el trabajo no lo realizaré aquí en Londres, debo ir al lugar indicado por mis superiores….

-No lo puedo creer – Exclamó Ginny - ¿Te vas?

-Además no hay mucho que compartir –continuo Hermione ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja –Tú y Harry querrán privacidad y Ron podrá disfrutar de tu familia que tanta falta le hace, dudo que llegue a sentirse solo.

-No estoy de acuerdo – admitió Ginny – Dijiste que estarías para la fiesta de bienvenida y ¿Navidad?, ¿Año nuevo?

-Hablé con mi jefe sobre ello y me ha dicho que posiblemente tendré el permiso en aquellos días, así que puede que me aparezca por la Madriguera. Pero no te preocupes, estaré en Londres para la fiesta de bienvenida.

"Lo haré así tenga que cortarle una pierna a Malfoy" pensó la castaña.

-Tu jefe…¿Quién es?, si es del Ministerio podré pedir referencias a papa o Percy.

Hermione se removió incomoda en el asiento – Es una firma privada

Ginny la observó en silencio por unos segundos, parecía sopesar sus respuestas.

-Si es una firma privada entonces ha de ser muy prestigiosa para que pongas tanto empeño en irte. ¿Cómo se llama?

Hermione sonrió fingiendo contrariedad - ¿Qué sucede Ginny?, ¿Acaso dudas de mis palabras?, ¿Tendría algún motivo para mentirte? Empiezo ha sentirme como si estuviese en medio de un interrogatorio.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza aturdida – Perdona – dijo – Soy una tonta, confieso que por un momento pensé que me ocultabas algo. En realidad me preocupo por ti. Disculpa.

-No tienes que disculparte Ginny, entiendo tu contrariedad yo era y aun soy la más animada por el regreso de los chicos, pero al igual que ellos tuvieron que alejarse para terminar de formar sus caminos, al igual que tu te marchas largas temporadas con tu equipo cuando los torneos de quidditch así lo requieren, yo también debo terminar de formar mi camino, entiende que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Lo se, lo se, discúlpame nuevamente.

Hermione asintió. Sus mejillas ardían ante su propia sorpresa, al parecer su actuación fue tan buena que logró convencer a Ginny. Si lo había logrado con ella que la conocía mejor, ¿Lograría fingir ante Malfoy? La castaña sacudió la cabeza fuertemente "¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando?".

-¿Sucede algo? – indagó Ginny

-Nada – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Cuándo te vas?

Hermione desvió la mirada, hace mucho las galletas de avellana se habían acabado y la taza de te estaba vacía.

-Mañana, temprano.

-¡Mañana! –Expresó la pelirroja- ¿Por qué tan pronto?, ¿Tomarás tu traslador en casa?, ¿Te ayudará Neville con las maletas o prefieres que te ayude yo?, ¿A que hora sale tu traslador?

Hermione frunció el ceño, ante las preguntas de su amiga debía admitir que no tenia ni idea de nada sobre el viaje, Malfoy le había dicho que se presentara temprano en su casa pero no especificó la hora ni detalle alguno sobre el medio de transporte. ¡Maldito Malfoy!, por su culpa nuevamente tenia que mentir y por su culpa había maldecido una vez más, algo poco usual en ella.

-La hora no ha sido especificada, mi jefe ha quedado de enviarme un pergamino para ultimar todos los detalles pero aun no ha llegado – Hermione sonrió con aparente simplicidad – Y por las maletas no te preocupes, yo puedo apañármelas sola, para algo tengo mi varita.

-¡Oh Hermione!, no pensé que te marcharas tan pronto.

-Ni yo – admitió Hermione en un susurro inaudible para Ginny.

Horas después la castaña regresó a casa, luego del té y las galletas, Ginny y ella se habían paseado por el centro de Londres, Hermione aprovechó para comprar ropa de invierno adecuada y algunos utensilios personales que sin duda iba a necesitar. Ginny continuo en su campaña "Seduce a Harry" comprando cuanto traje u objeto le pareció necesario en el desarrollo de su empresa.

Neville no estaba en casa cuando ella regresó, y como ya había cenado, subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación en cuanto piso la casa, una vez envuelta en la intimidad de su alcoba, se permitió discernir en que debía y no debía empacar, abrió su guardarropa y después de revisarlo decidió incluir en su equipaje todo aquello que la hiciera ver sosa y simple ante los ojos del rubio, camisas de manga larga y cuello alto, pantalones deportivos amplios, descartó por completo cualquier tipo de faldas y hasta se sorprendió seleccionando los conjuntos de ropa interior más recatados que tenia, luego se regañó mentalmente "¿Por qué escoger la ropa interior?, Malfoy jamás la vería"

Cuando ya tenia casi listo el equipaje una lechuza gris se había posado en alfeizar de su ventana, Hermione pudo divisar que en su pata izquierda tenia atado un pergamino sellado. "Malfoy" pensó.

Con mucha delicadeza desató el pergamino, por alguna extraña razón le pareció que la lechuza podría atacarla de haberla molestado, pero no fue así. En cuanto se vio libre de su encargo, la lechuza levantó el vuelo y se alejó en la inmensidad del cielo.

Hermione rompió el sello del pergamino "Malfoy y sus estúpidas costumbres medievales" abrió el rollo era una corta nota escrita con tinta negra, la caligrafía era pulcra y estilizada, sin embargo ninguno de esos detalles pareció importarle a Hermione al leer el contenido de la misiva.

_Granger, no empaques nada, donde vamos no necesitas llevar equipaje._

_Nos vemos en mi casa a las nueve de la mañana. Se puntual._

_Malfoy._

"No necesitas llevar equipaje", "Se puntual". Hermione dejó escapar un gritó de frustración y desespero, había perdido dos horas de sueño alistando la maleta para que Malfoy ahora le ordenase no llevar nada, y además se atrevía a dudar de sus cualidades, jamás había sido impuntual, definitivamente ese hombre era un imbecil.

Enojada golpeó la maleta de modo que el objeto con todo su contenido fue a parar al otro extremo de la habitación acompañado de un golpe seco. Con la cólera brotando por sus poros se despojó de toda su ropa y se introdujo entre las sabanas, era su última noche de libertad y por lo menos dormiría placidamente antes de enfrentarse con el monstruo de Draco Malfoy.

--

El joven rubio estaba listo, horas atrás había enviado a dos de sus tres elfos domésticos para que prepararan la casa de invierno de Wischiltesk, provisiones de comida, bebida, medicinas y por supuesto la ropa de Granger y la suya propia. Indudablemente no podía permitir que la joven llevara sus cosas personales, de ser así incluiría en su guardarropa todo aquello que la hiciera ver recatada y amargada, eso era precisamente lo que Malfoy no quería.

Sonrió con petulancia al imaginarse el rostro que Hermione debía haber puesto al leer su nota, casi podía percibir su enojo, posiblemente habría roto alguno de sus objetos al tirarlo contra la pared. Malfoy observó por tercera vez su reflejo en el espejo, no había rastro de resaca ni insomnio, sin duda sus pociones nunca fallaban, examinó su traje deportivo de atrayente combinación de colores verde y gris, ni muy vago para hacerlo ver demasiado informal, ni muy elegante para lucir soso.

Sonrió satisfecho. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se percató que contaba con el tiempo exacto para buscar a Granger y prepararla para el viaje, en veinte minutos se activaría el traslador, sin pensarlo dos veces se apareció en la sala de la casa que Granger compartía que el tonto de Neville Longbottom.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, recordando todos los detalles que había captado la última vez que había estado en ella. La planta superior contaba con cuatro habitaciones, dos de las cuales habían sido ocupadas por San Potter y Weasel y que ahora uno de ellos era ocupada por Longbottom, la otra sin duda siempre había pertenecido a Granger y una cuarta que ocupaban sus libros.

No tuvo que adivinar cual era la alcoba de Hermione ocupaba, pues en la puerta de la misma se hallaba una leyenda que rezaba _"No molestes Neville, estoy estudiando"_, con una sonrisa torcida entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, sin embargo una vez envuelto en la intimidad de la instancia su cuerpo se paralizo y no fue capaz de dar un paso más allá de la puerta.

Allí, delante de sus ojos estaba la castaña dormida, su respiración era lenta y pausada por el sueño, su cuerpo reposaba de medio lado sobre el cama, el cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto enmarcando lo que parecía un angelical rostro, pero lo que mas impactó al joven brujo fue sus hombros totalmente descubiertos, sus piernas mas torneadas de lo como las recordaba también se hallaban sin cobijo, al menos desde el medio muslo. El resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca afirmando las partes curveadas y redondas de la joven.

"¿Por qué blanca?". Pensó, en muchas de sus fantasías se imaginaba a Hermione envuelta en una delicada sabana blanca que trasparentaba sus formas a través de la tela. Sin esperar un segundo más fijó sus ojos allí donde siempre había deseado observar pero lo único que logró ver fue el inicio del oscuro valle que se formaba entre sus senos, y por supuesto el inicio de los mismos, ¡Cuánto deseaba poner su boca allí… y todos los sitios que ella le permitiese!, quería arrancarle la sabana y quebrantar su voluntad. Se sintió atrapado por el deseo ante aquella imagen tan lasciva.

Sin embargo tenía que luchar contra el endurecimiento de su entrepierna. Granger estaba allí si, pero primero lo mataría antes que pudiese acercarse, de hecho era algo muy probable al percatarse que la varita reposaba debajo de su almohada.

Draco observó su reloj, faltaban doce minutos, debía despertar a Granger si quería tomar el traslador. "¡Diablos!" convenía haber llegado con más tiempo de anticipación, pero que se iba imaginar que la joven lo iba a recibir con semejante sorpresa. A Malfoy nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Hermione fuese una de aquellas mujeres que acostumbrase a dormir sin pijama, lo cual era sumamente reconfortante ya que la castaña no carecía totalmente de sensualidad como el creía, aunque esto último lo había introducido en su cerebro a fuerza de repetición, Malfoy conocía perfectamente cuan erótica podría ser Hermione.

La entrepierna le dolió cuando dio el primer paso, y el dolor se repitió cuando dio el segundo y no disminuyó cuando dio los cuatro restantes que lo ubicaron al lado de la cama de la joven, dejando su cuerpo al alcance de un estirón del brazo. Se vio obligado a tragar con fuerza, Hermione Granger estaba allí, a su disposición, indefensa y totalmente desnuda, completamente a su merced. ¡Merlín, si esto es el infierno ya deseo quemarme!

Malfoy levantó el brazo y lo acercó al cuerpo de la castaña, sin embargo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su piel, si la tocaba, si tocaba a Hermione no respondería de sus actos, de hecho en ese mismo instante contemplaba la posibilidad de arrojarse en cima y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio. Por suerte, la joven se removió inquieta bajo su sabana de modo que la luz del exterior se filtró por la ventana para posarse ante sus ojos y sin previo aviso Hermione despertó.

Por unos segundos le costó adaptarse a la luz pero después todo fue muy claro para ella, tan claro como la figura de Draco Malfoy parado al pie de su cama mientras la observa. Un agudo y seco gritó salió de su garganta, de un salto quedó parada sobre la cama con la cobija firmemente enrollada en su cuerpo, mientras sus pies se movían inquietos sobre el colchón, su mirada era angustiada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, y su cabello era lo mejor, no estaba perfectamente peinado ni totalmente alborotado, caía espléndidamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, algo que Malfoy siempre había deseado ver para comprobar que tan largo era, y concluyó que era lo suficientemente largo para enredar lánguidamente sus dedos en él.

-¿Qué… rayos…estas…haciendo…aquí? – Hermione marcó cada palabra con una pausa.

-Vine a buscarte – contesto el rubio tranquilamente, mientras la observaba desde abajo.

Hermione negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – No, tu me escribiste una nota ayer, donde me ordenabas estar puntual en tu casa a las nueve y hasta ahora… – Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que tenia colgado en la pared – …son la seis y cincuenta.

-Quise darte una sorpresa amor – dijo Malfoy extendiendo los brazos en señal de abrazo.

Hermione lanzó un pequeño grito y retrocedió sobre su cama – No te acerques Malfoy. – le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo.

Draco bajo los brazos y se mantuvo fijo en su lugar, la entrepierna aun le palpitaba y no podía alejar sus ojos de la castaña.

-Como has entrado aquí, mi casa esta protegida – señaló la castaña

-Cálmate cariño, no querrás que tu amigo se despierte ¿Verdad?

Hermione observó la puerta con miedo, como si de repente Neville fuese a entrar por ella, algo que evidentemente no sucedió.

-Ya había estado aquí el día que le conté a tu amiguito lo que había descubierto. Fue fácil percibir y descubrir los hechizos de protección y la hora de desactivación de los mismos, que puedo decir…- Malfoy se encogió de hombros en señal de despreocupación – las casas ya no son tan seguras como antes, además _Cherié_debiste cambiar el horario de desactivación, se acabaron las clases y aun los hechizos se derrumban a las cinco y cincuenta de la mañana.

-Maldito – murmuró Hermione – tenias todo planeado.

-Cuida tu boca cariño. Además no tenia ni idea que compartieras mi afición de dormir sin ropa, estoy seguro que no habrá problemas al retozar uno junto al otro después de una larga jornada de sexo.

-Ni en tus sueños gusano asqueroso.

Hermione sentía que su sangre bullía bajo su piel, si no estuviese completamente desnuda se lanzaría sobre el rubio para arrancarle la sonrisa a mordiscos.

-Tanto veneno en unos labios que están hechos para besarme.

-Eso quisieras, si mis labios llegasen a tocar los tuyos sería para extirparlos a mordiscos.

Draco sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la joven.

-Es hora de irnos querida, el traslador se activará en cinco minutos y medio – señaló Malfoy mirando su reloj.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, además no llevo ropa puesta como se supone que voy a viajar así. ¡Y en traslador!

-No te preocupes, es casa tienes todo tipo de prendas de vestir a tu talla.

Hermione respiraba ofuscada sus senos subían y bajaban como producto de su creciente estado y al mismo tiempo brindaba, sin querer, un asombroso espectáculo a Draco.

-Malfoy…

-Llámame Draco – le interrumpió – otras mujeres lo hacen.

-¡Pero yo no! – Gritó furiosa –Las mujeres que suelen llamarte por tu nombre son unas tontas que siempre estas dispuestas a lamer las huellas que dejan tus zapatos, No te confundas Malfoy y no me confundas, no soy una de ellas y jamás obtendrás ese tipo de atenciones de mi parte.

Draco sonrió, que equivocaba estaba la castaña. La voluntad de él era mucho más fuerte y estaba más arraigada en sus deseos que en los de ella. Obtendría los placeres de Hermione, pronto reposaría en su cama, la tendría entera y dispuesta. De eso estaba seguro.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que tu pasatiempo favorito es observarme – continúo Hermione ante el silencio de Malfoy.

-Tengo otro que te gustará más Granger.

Hermione levantó las cejas interrogativa.

-Acariciar mujeres. Me encanta hacerlo. ¿Quieres probar?, ¿Sucumbimos a la lujuria carnal?

-¡Maldito! – Exclamó Hermione, su furia parecía no haber disminuido ni un atisbo durante el tiempo transcurrido.

-Basta ya Granger es hora de irnos, el traslador se activará en treinta segundos.

-Ya te dije que no voy a ninguna parte contigo

-Y yo que no me importa lo que pienses, tienes un trato conmigo y lo vas a cumplir.

De un salto, Draco trepó sobre la cama de Hermione quedando en su mismo nivel. La joven haciendo gala de una asombrosa agilidad, se dejo caer sobre su cama y atrapó la varita oculta bajo su almohada. Pero Malfoy previendo lo sucedido, también su había dejado caer y ahora la aprisionaba por la espalda junto a cuerpo.

Hermione se quejó y removió tratando de liberarse pero le fue imposible hacerlo a pesar de tener en sus manos la varita, Draco la tomaba de las dos muñecas con una sola mano mientras la otra sacaba un asa plateada de porcelana de uno de sus bolsillos para luego acomodarla entre las manos de la joven. Hermione siguió removiéndose furiosamente y en alguno de aquellos bruscos movimientos apoyó su trasero junto al órgano masculino sintiendo sobre ella la inequívoca presión. Malfoy jadeó adolorido. Hermione se quedó por fin quieta presa de la sorpresa.

-Sabes cariño – gimió el joven reposando su cabeza en el hueco formado entre el hombro y el cuello de Hermione –Todo este tiempo que has estado discutiendo conmigo, mientras estabas sobre tu cama y yo desde el suelo te observaba, ha servido para que me dieras el mejor regalo que han podido darme en años.

Hermione no agregó nada expectante por las palabras del rubio. Draco besó con delicadeza su desnudo hombro y deslizo su nariz por la piel descubierta mientras se embriagaba del olor natural de la joven. "¿Lirios?" se preguntó.

-Sin darte cuenta te has ubicado a tras luz – continuo con su boca cercana al oído de la joven – Y por todo este tiempo me has brindado una hermosa vista de tu cuerpo semioculto bajo la sabana. Es precioso, gracias –concluyó el blondo antes de besar rápidamente la mejilla de la joven.

Hermione abrió lo ojos como platos ante las palabras pronunciadas y preparó su garganta para el mayor grito de frustración que recordaba haber lanzado, pero antes que pudiese ser escuchado sintieron como un gancho se engarzaba justo debajo de sus ombligos y una poderosa fuerza los arrastraba entre remolinos de viento, mientras miles de imágenes transcurrían ente sus ojos con asombrosa velocidad.

Cayeron produciendo un golpe seco sobre una fría y fina baldosa que cubría el suelo de una amplia y elegante estancia.

Por unos segundo se mantuvieron rezagados en el suelo mientras sus cuerpos intentaban reponerse al duro golpe que se habían dado, definitivamente viajar por traslador en aquella posición no era lo más indicado.

Malfoy reaccionó primero, abrió los ojos y reconoció la sala de su casa de invierno, a su lado yacía Granger envuelta aun entre la sabana blanca, sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente y su rostro exhibía una mueca de dolor, su mano derecha sostenía la izquierda que caía sin gracia a un costado.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto acercándose a ella.

La joven no respondió nada, solo atinaba a lanzar débiles quejas. Malfoy observó su mano izquierda sin llegar a tocarla, indudablemente se la había fracturado. La ayudó a ponerse en pie con mucho cuidado, Hermione no parecía ser conciente de nada excepto el dolor de su propia muñeca, Malfoy tuvo que sostenerla contra su cuerpo ya que sospechaba que era incapaz de hacerlo sola.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó un vez más.

-Has comenzado con el pie izquierdo Malfoy – respondió la castaña en un ligero susurró, me has mentido.

-¿A que te refieres? – quiso saber el rubio mientras dirigía a la castaña hacia unas amplias escalera ubicadas a un lado de la habitación.

-Has violado una de las condiciones que te exigí – indicó la joven mientras abría los ojos y separaba su cuerpo de Malfoy.

-No te entiendo, se más especifica – Malfoy frunció en ceño inquieto.

-Te pedí que no me obligaras a hacer lo que no quería y ha sido lo primero que has hecho, me has humillado y pisoteado, me has mentido y has sido un asqueroso hipócrita conmigo.

-No me agradan tus insultos Granger. Además si hice lo que hice fue en pro del cumplimiento del trato.

-¡No me importa lo que te guste o no! Y ya no quiero saber nada del maldito acuerdo – gritó Hermione roja de la ira.

-Te debe importar, sobre todo cuando pasarás los próximos días aprendiendo a complacerme.

Hermione guardó silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, por unos segundos nada se escuchó en la instancia, entonces Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacerla joven.

-No puedes desaparecerte Granger, es imposible hacerlo desde aquí.

Hermione le observó con resentimiento – Me tienes prisionera en tu casa ¿Crees que todo será muy fácil para ti?

Draco se encogió de hombros en silencio.

-Te odio – susurró Hermione con una calma que no agradó al joven

El cuerpo de Malfoy se crispó cuando Hermione regresó sobre sus pasos y recuperó la varita que había estado abandonada en el suelo, antes que pudiese hacer o decir cualquier cosa una bandada de pájaros azules había aparecido de la nada y revoloteaban con gracia sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? – preguntó Malfoy con temor mientras retrocedían dos pasos y tanteaba el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Gusano asqueroso, puede que tú mandes aquí y en todas tus propiedades, pero yo no te pertenezco, no eres mi amo.

-Granger…

-_¡Oppugno! _– Exclamó Hermione con la cara desencajada de la ira apuntando a Draco con la varita.

La bandada de pájaros salió disparada hacia Malfoy quien no tuvo otra alternativa que hacerse un ovillo para intentar protegerse de los picos y uñas que infringían daño sobre cada trozo de piel descubierta.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro tu descaro Draco Malfoy!

Fue lo último que escuchó antes que un elfo doméstico acudiera en su ayuda y detuviera el ataque de los agresivos animales.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo? – preguntó una vez la bandada de animales hubo desaparecido.

Draco se fijó en sus manos picadas y arañadas con finos hilos de sangre que se podían ver sobre la piel maltrecha. Su ropa sufrió otro tanto, podría decirse que ya no servía para nada.

-¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Malfoy al elfo.

-La señorita ha subido por las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones, amo.

En ese momento apareció otro elfo domestico cuya expresión de asombro al ver el rostro de Malfoy no agradó para nada a el joven.

-Se ha encerrado en la habitación que pertenece al amo – informó el elfo recién llegado.

Malfoy torció la sonrisa, definitivamente alguien iba a salir perdiendo, pero no sería él.

--

**Eso es todo por ahora, trataré de actualizar pronto. Cuídense y dejen review.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	3. Entretejido de Historias

**Hola a todos y disculpas por la demora en la actualización pero no he querido publicar a las carreras, me he tomado el tiempo para tratar que el capitulo salga lo mejor posible. Ahora respuesta de review.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

**--**

**Gracias a quienes han añadido esta historia en su lista de alertas y favoritos, espero que también se animen a dejar un review.**

_**mery malfoy**_**: **Me alegra que este fic te guste y bueno espero que esta tercera actualización llene tus expectativas. Con este capitulo nos adentraremos en las vidas de otros personajes, a partir de ahora profundizare en los eventos secundarios que acompañan la historia central. Por supuesto cuidando también la idea original de un fic Draco – Hermione. Espero que te guste. No olvides dejar tu review

_**Darkred-sun**__**: **_Perdona la demora pero como he explicado antes, me quise tomar un poco de tiempo con este capitulo, no quiero escribir a la ligera y encontrarme con un fic mal escrito y con ideas contradictorias, quiero que lo que ustedes lean sea agradable al menos gramaticalmente y ortográficamente. Ahora espero que esta nueva actualización te guste tanto o más que la anterior. Estaré esperando leer tu opinión.

_**Lagordis: **_A mi también me encantan y es por ello que las historias de Draco – Hermione son tan variadas y con temas tan diversos, precisamente por esa chispa que dan las relaciones amor – odio. Bueno en este fic vas a encontrar varias pero eso dará a medida que el fic avance. No olvides dejar un review con respecto a este nuevo capitulo, estaré al pendiente para leerlo.

_**AfRi PoTtEr**__**: **_Que los lectores se emocionen con lo que escribes o que al menos puedas arrancar una sonrisa de gusto es un gran pago ante el tiempo que dedicas para escribir un fic, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia hasta donde va y por supuesto espero que este nuevo capitulo igualmente te guste. Estaré pendiente de leer tus comentarios.

_**Sealiah**__**: **_Opino exactamente igual que tú, Hermione deber dejarle a Draco desde el principio el respeto que se merece, a pesar que Draco la desea no tiene en cuenta lo que ella quiere o exige como reglas básicas para que ella permanezca en la casa, pero en fin…ya veremos lo que pasa con esta pareja y con las otras que encontraras en la historia. Porfa no olvides dejar tu opinión.

_**Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopa...**__**: **_Primero que todo gracias por tu comentario y como segundo que todo… Me gusta tu nombre, ¿Cómo lo sacaste?, es extraño y bonito. Por otra parte espero que este capitulo te guste, es muy especial porque como el titulo lo indica se empieza a mostrar las caras de todos lo personajes que hacen parte de la historia y no te quepa duda aun faltan muchas historias más para este fic. Estaré pendiente de tu review.

_**I love malfoy:**_Thanks you. I hope you like this Fic and of course I will continue writing because this history is very special for my. I invite you to read my other fics. You don't forget to leave an review. See you soon.

_**Lady Arilyn de Rhimine**__**:**_Gracias por tu comentario y bueno estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Draco no puede olvidarse de sus principios sangra sucia y sangre limpia de la noche a la mañana y te aseguro que en este fic no será así, hay una razón por la cual Malfoy quiere seducirla y es una razón que lo trastorna desde la época escolar, a medida que el fic avance te darás cuenta de ello. Este "gusto" de Malfoy por Granger no nació de buenas a primeras. Te agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia y espero no defraudarte y siga pareciéndote tan buena como hasta ahora. No olvidar oprimir el botón GO! Por cierto me encanta tu nombre parece sacado de una de las novelas de Barbara Dawson.

_**Potteriana**__**: **_Gracias por considerar esta historia como buena. Tienes razón el Draco creado por los fic es diferente al de los libros, pero en este fic pretendo demostrar como Draco paso de ser el Malfoy de los libros al Malfoy de los fic. Espero que te resulte interesante descubrirlo y de adelanto te digo que desde hace poco este joven se comporta así, pues aceptar lo que Hermione le despierta no fue sencillo ni demasiado rápido. No olvides dejar tu opinión.

_**Giselle Lestrange: **_Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿Qué recuerdo puede hacer que un hombre se entretenga tanto?, por supuesto que te lo voy a contar pero de una manera especial, en el capitulo anterior di una pista de lo que pudo haber pasado, no te preocupes en algunos capítulos lo vas a descubrir. Gracias por tus otros comentarios con respecto a "Entre sedas" voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia pero aun demoro un poco más, "Yo soy lo que tu necesitas" me temo que no puedo seguirla, es un fic de un solo capitulo. "Un triangulo de vértices filosos" dentro de poco publicaré el final y con respecto por que escribí una historia Ron – Hermione: primero porque son mi pareja favorita, segundo porque a todos los que nos gusta que estén juntos nos frustra un poco saber que de todos los siete libros que solo en los últimos vimos unos cuantos vistazos de lo que podría ser su relación pero nunca supimos con certeza como seria, "Los frustrados instintos de un buen brujo" trata expresamente sobre ese tema, en el podemos ver como Ron y Hermione se desean mutuamente (Como hombre y mujer) pero sus temores ha refrenados sus deseos. ¿Ya lo leíste?, si no lo has hecho me gustaría que lo leyeras para conocer tu opinión y desde ahora te comunico que trabajo en un nuevo fic (Corto) con respecto a ellos dos. Por otra parte no dudes que espero tu opinión con respecto a este.

_**Friidaliizziiooz: **_Bien quizás no actualice tan pronto como esperabas pero actualice y en este capitulo te doy un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a pasar con los personajes, espero de verdad que te siga gustando como hasta ahora y que por supuesto dejes tu review.

_**jos Black: **_Bueno con respecto a eso de no saber como empezar o terminar un fic déjame decirte que mientes muy bien, te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones me encanta como escribes, tus ideas, tu originalidad y lo mejor es que cada día te superas más, personalmente me encantan tus fic. Por otra parte la historia si es romántica pero tiene su toque trágico (aunque considero que no mucho), en este capitulo te darás cuenta un poco de ello. Por otra parte me alegra saber que cuento contigo como lectora tus opiniones son muy valiosas par mi, gracias. No olvides dejar tu opinión de este capitulo y si puedes del anterior. Ser sincera sería un regalo que me darías. Eso si, te advierto que probablemente encontraras algunos errores. Cuídate.

**--**

**Capitulo 3. Entretejido de Historias**

**--**

Una lechuza parda golpeaba insistentemente la ventana utilizando el pico, sus alas se batían con fuerza alejándola pocos centímetros del cristal para después acercarla y permitirle continuar con su molesta tarea.

Blaise la observaba desde su sillón de cuero negro. El animal estaba apunto de completar una hora en aquella actividad y sin embargo no daba muestras de agotamiento. "Un excelente ejemplar…lastima" Pensó el moreno.

La puerta del recinto se abrió de repente entrando por ella un joven de cabello arenoso, ojos castaños y piel bronceada, vestía una larga túnica verde oliva de cuello alto bajo la cual podía verse las botas de un cómodo pantalón muggle de lino negro.

-¡Me tienes con dolor de cabeza Zabini! ¡Hasta mi oficina llega el sonido de los picotazos! – bramó el joven.

-Entonces insonorízala Theo, recuerda que en Hogwarts nos enseñaron el hechizo.

Theodore Nott lo miró con furia contenida.

-Ya lo hice, pero mi secretaria se ha estado quejando tantas veces en la última hora que me ha producido el malestar.

Zabini sonrió con malicia.

-Le has dado mucha confianza. Puedes despedirla así eliminas tu problema y de paso me dejas en paz – señaló.

-Necesita el trabajo – informó Theo colocando los brazos en jarra – Sería más sencillo que tu abrieras la maldita ventana y dejaras que el animal entregue la carta.

-¡Claro necesitas el trabajo! – Exclamó Zabini con sarcasmo ignorando las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el brujo – Al igual que las otras siete brujas que han ocupado ese puesto en el último mes, sin embargo a ellas no te importó despedirlas.

-¡Eran unas incompetentes! – justificó Theo con énfasis.

-Incompetentes en tu cama querrás decir – agregó Blaise con burla – Cuéntame ¿Qué tiene esta en especial?

-No se de que hablas – vociferó el joven. En el fondo los picotazos de la lechuza seguían sonando con insistencia - ¿Podrías detener ese horrible ruido?, ¿Acaso no te molesta?

-Me causa más irritación el dueño del animal – confesó el moreno.

Theodore le lanzó una mirada curiosa - ¿De quien se trata? – preguntó.

Blaise guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de responder – Longbottom – dijo apretando los dientes.

Theo entornó los ojos con impaciencia mientras lanzaba un resoplido - ¿No crees que es hora de olvidar lo de Lunática Loveggod.

El joven moreno le dirigió la primera mirada desde que hubo entrado en la habitación – Nunca le llames lunática en mi presencia – advirtió con tono amenazante.

Nott levantó los brazos para señalar que estaba desarmado, sonrió ante la mirada que Zabini le dirigía – Lo que sugiero es que ha llegado la hora de encontrar una chica que te ayude a olvidar la pena ¿Por qué no intentas con tu secretaria?, es una joven muy hermosa.

Zabini dibujó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro – No me gustan las cosas de segunda mano, ¿Acaso crees que ignoro la aventura que sostuviste con ella hace dos semanas?

Theo frunció el cejo pensativo - ¿Cómo haces para enterarte de todo en esta oficina? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Basta con escucharle lanzar quejidos lastimeros cada vez que tú estas cerca – manifestó Blaise.

-Ya se le pasará – indicó Theo con un gesto de la mano para restar importancia al asunto – El punto es… que al parecer te gusta el territorio inexplotable…Puedo solucionarlo… - apuntó pensativo.

Zabini entornó los ojos – No me refería a eso y por favor no te molestes en buscar a alguien porque…

El sonido de cristal roto resonó en el interior de la instancia interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Si! ¡Al fin paz! – Exclamó Theodore con júbilo al ver como la lechuza atravesaba la ventana rota – ¡Tanto cae la gota al caldero que al final lo rompe!

-Que gracioso – añadió Blaise mirando con enojo la ave que se había posado sobre la lustrosa superficie de su escritorio ofreciendo la pata donde traía atado el mensaje.

-¿No piensas leerlo? – quiso saber Theo.

Sin embargo no hubo necesidad que Blaise respondiera, a los pocos segundos el lazo que ataba el pergamino a la pata del animal se desanudo, el orgulloso animal quedó libre para batir sus alas y salir de la sala sin ninguna muestra de cansancio, mientras la voz de Neville Longbottom se escuchó en todo el recinto.

"_Te sugiero Zabini que actives tu maldita chimenea si no quieres que te amargue la existencia hasta que decidas recibirme"_

Por un momento el silencio se apoderó de los magos. Blaise exhibía una expresión de suprema incredulidad ante la osadía de Neville de amenazarle y Theodore se mostraba consternado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y un creciente enojo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Tanto escándalo por esto! – Señaló furibundo Theo - ¡Una hora aguantando los picotazos de este animal para un mensaje tan corto! Y ¡Por si fuera poco era un _howler_, al final terminarías conociendo el mensaje quisieras o no!

Blaise se mantenía en silencio pensativo.

-Te lo advierto Zabini, activa la chimenea porque si Longbottom no vuelve tu vida un infierno lo haré yo si el decide enviar nuevamente su lechuza – bramó el joven antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo.

A Blaise también le pareció oportuno hacerlo, no por la amenaza lanzada por Theodore, si no por el hecho que el insignificante de Neville Longbottom se atreviese a desafiarle.

Con mano firme apuntó la varita hacia la chimenea pronunciando el hechizo de forma no verbal. En seguida intensas llamas verdes refulgieron en el foco de la chimenea lanzando una destellante luz verde que iluminó la amplia sala mientras Neville se materializaba entre las llamaradas.

-¿Te pica el brazo Zabini?- fue el saludo que le dedicó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

-¿Quieres probar? – respondió el moreno cerrando su mano en un puño tensado. La expresión de su rostro se endureció y la rabia parecía querer escapar por los ojos – Parece que no fue suficiente con la última vez.

Neville rió con descaro.

-Para ti nunca será suficiente, me culparas de tu fracaso con Luna hasta el día que mueras.

-Si me dieras el placer de morir por mi mano… quizás podría considerar perdonarte – dijo Blaise apretando los dientes.

-Y ¿Quién a dicho que necesite tu perdón? De hecho nada tuve que ver en tu fracaso…

-¡Basta! – Rugió Zabini – Dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

-No tanto – aclaró Neville – por lo menos no el suficiente para permitir que lo olvides.

Zabini endureció su mirada cargándola de odio y resentimiento, Su cuerpo se tensó y el calor producido por su sangre hirviente parecía quemarle la piel – Estas tentando tu suerte Longbottom – pronunció con suave firmeza.

Neville pareció también considerarlo o simplemente sintió que ya se había regocijado lo suficiente a expensas del dolor de Blaise porque enseguida cambio de tema aunque sin borrar una perceptible sonrisa de júbilo de su rostro.

-Ciertamente tengo que decirte ha que he venido. Me imagino que te has enterado del chantaje que Malfoy me ha hecho… estoy seguro que si, tu eres su perro faldero número uno.

Zabini se mostró impertérrito ante sus palabras, sin embargo poco había logrado con sus intentos de calmar la furia que sentía.

-Estoy convencido – continúo Neville – que tu eres la cabeza detrás de todo esto. Ayer estuve en el Ministerio, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, trate de averiguar quien había comprado la entrada a los registros visuales de los EXTASIS de Hogwarts de ese año, pero como sabrás mi dinero no es tanto como el tuyo de modo que no fue mucho lo que pude indagar.

-Y ¿Has venido a mi oficina para acusarme de algo de lo cual no tienes pruebas? –esta vez Blaise se permitió sonreír con astucia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho – Muy inteligente de tu parte.

-No necesito pruebas Zabini, tampoco me sirve tenerlas ¿De que podría acusarte sin echarme también el agua sucia?

Zabini enarcó una ceja simulando asombro -¡Que astuto! – dijo burlesco.

-No necesite tanta astucia como la que tú requeriste para conseguir las pruebas de mi culpabilidad. Solo me dedique a pensar quien pudiese odiarme tanto, tu nombre apareció enseguida… Ahora me pregunto ¿Cuánto tienes que ver en la propuesta que Malfoy ha hecho a Hermione?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?

-Ustedes hacen todo juntos – interrumpió Neville – Podría apostar mi mano que todo esto lo han planeado ustedes dos. Tú por venganza y Malfoy por lujuria.

Zabini atiesó su cuerpo ante la sorpresa que le estaba causando los acertados comentarios de Neville.

-No soy tan tono como tu crees Zabini, se perfectamente que Malfoy desea a Hermione desde nuestro séptimo curso.

Blaise sonrió con petulancia tratando de disimular su impresión

– ¡Que observador! – Se bufó - Y si tú ya lo sabias ¿Por qué se la diste en bandeja de plata?

Ahora fue el turno de Neville para apretar los puños con furia.

-Admito que fui un tonto al contarle todo a Hermione, debí imaginar que ella hablaría con Malfoy, pero en esos días estaba preso de la turbación y mi mente no pudo razonar con claridad – lo último lo había dicho más para si que para Zabini.

-Tontas excusas, como todo lo tuyo Longbottom – manifestó Blaise altanero.

-Neville contuvo el aliento ante su desliz – Si algo le pasa a Hermione…

-No pasará nada que ella no quiera – advirtió Blaise resuelto - ¿Crees que Malfoy es un canalla como lo eres tu?

Neville ignoró sus palabras

-Malfoy se la ha llevado esta mañana, me he dado cuenta de ello en cuanto llegué a casa ¿Dónde están? –preguntó con furia creciente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podría saber algo al respecto? – espetó Zabini con una sonrisa evidenciando la mejoría de su humor.

-¡Eres un maldito! – Exclamó con fuerza – Hermione nada tiene que ver con nuestra antipatía.

-Hablas como si Malfoy fuese su carcelero "Se la ha llevado…" "Hermione nada tiene que ver…" Eres muy dramático Longbottom, busca una vida y vívela.

-Hermione se ha ido con Malfoy creyendo que el mantendrá la boca cerrada. Puede que lo haga… pero ¿y Tu? Dudo que quieras perder esta oportunidad de arruinarme.

Zabini lanzó una estruendosa carcajada – Ha eso se debe… Por ello has venido aquí, para asegurar tu propio pellejo. Eres tan rastrero como siempre.

Neville suspiró con enfado creciente. Era imposible tratar de conseguir información con Zabini, sus conversaciones se limitaban a los insultos y golpes, pero entonces ¿Cómo encontraría a Hermione?, ¿Tendría que contar todo a Harry y Ron? Quienes seguramente quebrantarían la lealtad que Zabini profesaba a Malfoy. Pronto empezó a creer que así sería.

-Solo te diré una cosa. Efectivamente puedes acusarme, puedes truncar mi carrera y convertir mi vida en un infierno, pero nada de ello te devolverá a Luna.

Zabini se tensó enseguida.

-Y ahora menos que nunca ¿Quieres enterarte de las últimas noticias que recibí sobre ella?

Blaise trató de disimular sus ansias pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Hace mucho que no tenía noticias de Luna, exactamente desde el día de su boda con el estúpido de Thomas, cuando en un desesperado intento por tenerla había aparecido en la boda para tratar de persuadirla, pero ella le dijo que amaba a Thomas y que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo.

El joven brujo se debatió entre el deseo de saber de ella y su propia seguridad de lo que escucharía no le iba a agradar, después de todo ¿Cuándo se ha visto que tu enemigo sea portador de buenas noticias?

-Esta embarazada – espetó Neville con malsano regocijo antes que Blaise pudiese impedirlo – Espera su primer hijo con Dean y se siente inmensamente feliz con su vida, mientras tú sigues pudriéndote en tu miseria.

Zabini no aguantó más y templando los puños golpeó el rostro de Neville con fuerza y rabia. Golpe tras golpe lo fue derribando hasta que lo dejó tendido en él suelo. Neville poco podía defenderse, no era un hombre de golpes y aunque hubiese podido utilizar la varita no lo hizo. "Sin varitas Longbottom, quiero magullar tu carne con mis propias manos", le había dicho en una ocasión Zabini antes de una pelea y el había aceptado. Desde entonces sus encuentros siempre terminaban en golpes durante los cuales era él quien generalmente salía más perjudicado.

-Si mi vida es una mierda es por tu culpa desgraciado – vociferó el joven golpeándole con los pies.

Los golpes y gritos atrajeron la atención de Theodore quien entró acompañado por dos jóvenes asombradas ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos. Theo se apresuró a apartar a Zabini de Neville en cuanto hubo entrado, no sin antes ganarse unos buenos golpes.

-¡Suéltame Theo! –Bramó enardecido -¡Hoy acabaré con la vida de este mal nacido!

-¡Déjate de estupideces! – sentenció el joven brujo sosteniendo por la espada al enfurecido Zabini con mucha dificultad.

Neville se puso en pie agitado y miraba a Blaise sin expresión alguna. Su rostro exhibía fuertes manchas que muy seguramente se amoratarían en cualquier momento, su ojo izquierdo mostraba una leve hinchazón y de su labio brotaban un fino hilo de sangre.

-Puedes golpearme y acusarme todo lo que quieras pero en el fondo sabes que hace mucho perdiste tu oportunidad de vivir, te devuelvo el consejo que me diste Zabini. Busca una vida y vívela.

-¡Maldito! – gritó con furia Blaise mientras convulsionaba su cuerpo con fuerza para tratar de soltarse.

-¡Basta ya Longbottom! ¡No has tenido suficiente! ¡Lárgate! – vociferó Theo rojo por el esfuerzo que implicaba retener los movimientos de Zabini.

Neville limpió con el dorso de su mano el hilillo de sangre que manaba de su labio, con paso vacilante caminó hasta la chimenea tomando a su paso un puñado de polvos _flu_ depositado en una vasija sobre el buró. Luego se internó en la chimenea

-Dile a Malfoy que no trate de dañar a Hermione, de hacerlo no seré solamente yo quien venga a saldar las cuentas – dijo antes de desaparecer entre llamas verdes.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Siempre tienes que escudarte en tus dos amigos aurores por que tu mismo no eres capaz de defenderte! – gritó Zabini cuando ya Neville no podía oírle.

-¡Cálmate Blaise! –Exclamó Theodore con esfuerzo - ¡No vale la pena!

-¡Suéltame! – Repitió Zabini -¡Ya se ha ido!

-Lo se, pero eso no impide que tu vayas detrás de él – manifestó Theo con un dejo de preocupación.

-No seas estúpido, no haré tal cosa ¡Suéltame!

Theo lo soltó con reticencia y se apartó de un brinco cuando estuvo libre. Zabini le observó con odio contenido, al igual que a las dos jóvenes agazapadas junto a la entrada, una junto a la otra, con expresiones de asombro e incredulidad.

-¡Largo de aquí! – Gritó Blaise dirigiéndose a las jóvenes quienes no reaccionaron de inmediato – ¡Es que no habéis escuchado! ¡Largo! ¡O prefieres que os lo ordene con una carta de despido!

Las jóvenes no esperaron escuchar su voz una tercera vez y antes que pudiese cumplir su fatídica amenaza, salieron del recinto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Blaise lanzó un sonoro bufido mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado, su furia era tan grande que parecía escapar a las paredes que le rodeaban, salir del edificio y viajar hasta donde quiera se encontrase Neville Longbottom.

-¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Qué quería decir Longbottom con eso de Draco y Granger? –quiso saber Theo con impaciencia.

Zabini no escuchó la pregunta de su amigo. La furia le impedía pensar con tranquilidad, ahora solo le interesaba una cosa.

-Déjame solo Theo – balbuceo Zabini con aspecto sombrío.

-No creo que sea lo mejor en este momento.

-¡Déjame solo! – bramó con vehemencia.

Theo asintió en silencio y caminó hacia la salida.

-Si necesitas algo… llama – dijo antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta.

Zabini tomó asiento en su sillón de cuero apoyando los codos sobre la superficie lisa de su escritorio y enterrando en las palmas abiertas de sus manos el rostro. Necesitaba algo, ¡Claro que necesitaba algo! O mejor dicho a alguien, pero era imposible tenerla. Esa tarde en medio de sus cavilaciones Blaise aceptó, después de seis años, que había perdido a Luna Loveggod definitivamente.

--

Hermione subió las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad, perpendicular a ellas se hallaba un largo pasillo con tres ramificaciones, dos laterales y uno central, las paredes y el piso estaban tapizados con un color ocre bastante feo que daba un toque lúgubre al lugar. La joven bruja avanzó decidida por el pasillo central, cuatro puertas se ubicaban en él, dos y dos a cada lado, sin embargo la furia que bullía en su interior la hizo centrar su atención en la primera puerta que halló ignorando las tres restantes.

Lanzar el hechizo a Malfoy fue fácil, pero tratar de abrir el picaporte de aquella pesada puerta con una sola mano se le estaba tornando tedioso. Aprisionó entre sus labios la varita mientras insistía en sus intentos, el enojo era tal que le impedía ver la utilidad de la varita en este caso. Desde abajo le llegaban los gritos quejumbrosos de Malfoy siendo atacado por sus aves "se merece eso y mucho más, el muy maldito", con este ultimo pensamiento logró abrir la puerta e internarse en aquella habitación mientras lanzaba toda clase de hechizos conocidos para cerrarla e impedir que ante sus ojos pudiese aparecer aquel hombre tan odioso, arrogante y repulsivo.

Caminó sobre la alfombra ocre que cubría la instancia, la decoración de la habitación era similar a la del pasillo dejando entre ver el poco estilo del decorador, sus pies descalzos rozaron la suave tela conduciéndole hasta la cama donde se dejó caer.

-¿Por qué a mi? – balbuceo congoja.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, la impotencia y la rabia por fin habían encontrado una forma de manifestarse y presentía que iba a llorar mucho en ese mes. Una aguda punzada le permitió alejar la rabia, su mano izquierda aun estaba adolorida, se había inflamado y mostraba un doblez bastante irregular. Hermione le apuntó con la varita logrando sanar la fractura pero no el dolor y mucho menos la hinchazón.

Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sana y observó la habitación con detenimiento. Era espaciosa y elegante aunque horriblemente decorada, carecía de iluminación exterior o quizás se debía a las oscuras cortinas que cubrían las tres ventanas del recinto. Había tres mesas, una de té rodeada por muebles de una plaza y dos de noche empotradas a lado y lado de la amplia cama doselada, en el fondo un enorme espejo labrado en mármol de cuerpo entero se mantenía mágicamente sostenido, al lado izquierdo de la cama había un enorme guardarropa y junto a él una puerta que Hermione supuso conduciría a el baño.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el guardarropa abriéndolo con facilidad y de inmediato se golpeó mentalmente. ¿Qué puerta podría poner resistencia para abrirse si no era exactamente la que conducía al cuarto de Draco Malfoy? Allí en frente de ella se exhibía una cantidad exagera de túnicas que mantenían una clara tendencia por los tonos oscuros (negros y uno que otro azul muy sombrío), grises, blanco y algunos tonos verdes, todo el guardarropa de Malfoy. ¿Por qué de todas las habitaciones había tenido que entrar precisamente a la de él? Un rudo golpe le impidió pensar en una respuesta.

-¡Abre la puerta Granger!

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó la castaña tomando la primera prenda que vio para cambiar por fin la sabana blanca por algo un poco más decente "aunque nada proveniente de Malfoy podría ser decente"

-¡Abre la puerta te lo ordeno! ¡No dudes que puedo echarla abajo con un hechizo! – insistió el joven.

Nada en tono que Malfoy empleaba le dejaba entrever su estado de animo, sonaba entre enojado y divertido y por supuesto parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo o eso fue lo que Hermione comprobó cuando él hubo entrado a la habitación tomado de un brazo por uno de sus elfos domésticos quien desapareció inmediatamente.

-De nuevo frente a frente, increíble… ¿No te parece? - dijo acompañado de una insinuante sonrisa.

Hermione no dijo nada y agradeció al cielo que ya se encontrara totalmente cubierta por la túnica, literalmente cubierta ya que prenda arrastraba el suelo y las manos no sobresalían de las mangas.

-Nada de marcas – agregó Draco mientras exhibía sus manos y mostraba su pálido rostro a la joven - La magia de los elfos

Hermione lo comprobó con enojo, ni un solo milímetro de aquella tez mostraba el menor indicio de haber sido recientemente atacada por una bandada de pájaros asesinos, aunque no pudo decir lo mismo de su túnica, la prenda mostraba signos de desgarre en muchos lugares y al ser de tela tan fina la hacia obviamente inservible, eso la hizo sonreír.

-No se puede decir lo mismo de tu túnica – dijo con burla.

Draco observó la prenda que llevaba concediéndole la razón mentalmente, sin embargo dijo: -Que caso tienen quejarse por una prenda si en ese guardarropa tengo muchas más, ropa nueva y de mejor calidad.

Hermione dudaba que hubiese algo de mejor calidad pero no iba ha expresar algo que pudiese subir el ego de Malfoy

-Te lo merecías – susurró la joven apretando los dientes.

-Lo se – admitió Malfoy con descaro – Lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero la verdad no importa hacerte enojar, y he de confesar que si pudiese lo repetiría… ¿Tu no?

Hermione se tensó ante su cinismo.

-¡No! – Exclamó con enojo.

Malfoy pareció no importarle su opinión y observó interesado la prenda vestida por Hermione

-No me gusta esa túnica oscura para ti, te lucia más la sabana, al menos con ella podría entrever tus curvas – manifestó Draco con burla – Aunque…te queda mejor el beige sobre todo si esta acompañado por un generoso escote.

Hermione lo miró con odio contenido.

-No pienso tolerarte Malfoy – declaró - Se me hace inmensamente difícil hacerlo y temo que no lo lograré. Tu aptitud se me torna irrespetuosa y desagradable

Malfoy la observó con suspicacia pero sin perder la falsa sonrisa de condescendencia.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Hermione levantó la barbilla con orgullo mientras pasaba por su lado apuntando la puerta con la varita.

-Irme – dijo una vez se hallaba fuera de la habitación.

Malfoy la siguió en silencio. La castaña bajó tranquilamente las escaleras para adentrarse en el vestíbulo y cruzar sin contratiempos hasta la puerta de salida, esta vez su mente estaba un poco más despejada para hacer un _Alohomora_ que le permitiese abrir la puerta y salir de aquel infernal lugar o por lo menos alejarse de la detestable presencia de Malfoy.

Sin embargo no llegó lejos. Nunca a lo largo de su vida y los numeroso lugares visitados había visto algo tan hermoso, la visión que se perfilaba ante sus ojos mostraba un pequeño paraíso justo frente a la propiedad Malfoy, un sequito de flores, árboles y pasto fértil se extendía por toda una llanura, y unas cuantas casas más se dejaban ver en aquel edén, parecían hogares de esos que se describe en los cuentos de hadas muggles.

Malfoy apareció detrás de ella, y Hermione captó su presencia cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó susurrando junto a su oído.

A Hermione no le importó el atrevimiento del joven, tampoco le pareció importar o simplemente no sintió como las manos de él se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura y muchos menos cuando empujó su cuerpo hasta que quedase apoyado sobre el de él, la maravillosa visión que tenia ante sus ojos simplemente la anonadó.

-Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso – dijo mientras dejaba escapar el aliento.

-Es lo que imaginé – declaró Malfoy con deleite.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo es que tienes una casa en un lugar tan hermoso? – inquirió la castaña.

-Es el lugar donde solía pasar las vacaciones de invierno con mi familia, contrario a lo que muchos puedan pensar, no nos gustaba el frió y cuando esta época llegaba a Londres, nos refugiábamos aquí en la _Villé Flétrir._

-De _Flétrirl_ no tiene nada…que nombre más impropio para un lugar tan maravilloso… ¿Estamos en Francia?

Malfoy no respondió.

Hermione permaneció con los ojos abiertos ante la belleza del lugar y el deseo de recorrer cada tramo de aquel esplendido paraíso empezaba a instaurarse en su corazón. Dio un paso para adentrarse en la perfección que la naturaleza había instaurada en aquel pedazo de tierra y notó como Malfoy la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, fue conciente de sus brazos rodeándola, de su pecho pegado a su espalda y de su molesto aliento rozándole las mejillas. La hermosa visión se le torno borrascosa y el enojo se apodero nuevamente de su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo con un tono de advertencia.

-¡Ya volviste! – Exclamó Malfoy – Pensé que podría tenerte sumisa por un poco más de tiempo.

-¡Te agradecería que me soltaras! – Exclamó enterrando las uñas en la carne de los brazos de Malfoy.

El joven se retiró con una mueca de dolor – Eres una bestia Granger, deberías estar feliz porque alguien se atreva a tocar tu inmunda carne.

-¿Inmunda? – Hermione se estremeció de enojo mientras lo observaba con odio e irritación – Si te parece tan inmunda entonces no entiendo que hacían tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Pareces contradecir tus propias opiniones Malfoy o al menos brindas diferentes caras de tus pensamientos según sea el caso, y de no ser así entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué me tocas? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Malfoy la observó en silencio mientras meditaba su respuesta, sabia perfectamente que de hablar con sinceridad Granger podría molestarse lo cual seria una verdadera desventaja para sus propósitos. Sin embargo, eso no le importó, siempre había sido honesto con sus palabras y en ese no deseaba mentirle a la castaña, por lo menos no por ahora.

-Porque lo único malo que tienes esta en tu sangre – le dijo dirigiéndole una lasciva mirada – Y eso ya no me importa tanto.

Hermione prefirió ignorar toda la verdad que encerraban esas palabras, en cambio se centró en tratar de controlar su sonrojo. No necesitaba ser una adivina para saber lo que Malfoy quería de ella, él mismo se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones pero el hecho que hablara de ello de una manera tan desprendida y sincera le hacia sentir incomoda ¿Acaso prefería que él se guardara para sí sus deseos? ¿Prefería que le mintiera en cuanto sus fines? Y ¿Por qué rayos ella no podía hacer lo mismo y expresar con sinceridad lo que pensaba con respecto a sus atrevidos comentarios? Hermione admitió que prefería la sinceridad de Malfoy a que el escondiese sus deseos detrás de una pantalla de buenas intenciones. Pero definitivamente tampoco le agradaba la desvergonzada aptitud del joven.

-¿Y por ello me llamas inmunda? Yo puedo llamarte asquerosa serpiente venenosa si así lo prefieres – espetó con enojo.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros como diciendo que no daría una importancia relevante al hecho de insultarlo, él sabia que al permanecer junto a la castaña tendría que incluir todo el paquete que la acompañaba: insultos, ofensas, su mal carácter y por supuesto sus uñas.

-Llamarte así es una costumbre, pero si lo deseas guardaré mi hábito para cuando tú no estés presente.

-¡Cínico! – Exclamó con rudeza.

-¡Histérica! – Agregó con burla.

Hermione volteó su rostro para no mirarlo. El paisaje se le mostraba demasiado tentador y llamativo como para perder el tiempo observando al engreído de Malfoy. En una de las casas lejanas pudo ver como una figura salía al exterior para, al parecer, observar en su dirección, aunque no estaba completamente segura de ello y tampoco podría saber si la figura pertenecía a un hombre o una mujer.

-Puedes deleitarte aun más si me miras.

-Como siempre Malfoy rompiendo la tranquilidad de cualquier momento ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría desear contemplarte? –preguntó la castaña sin mirarle.

-Tendrás que hacerlo – afirmó Malfoy con convicción – Ves aquellos árboles

Malfoy se había acercado hasta ubicarse a su lado y con su mano señalaba un pequeño bosque que se levantaba hacia el oeste. El sol iluminaba alto toda la extensión de pasto verde pero en el grupo de árboles se formaba una sombra que daba la sensación de frescura y relajación.

-Mañana iremos a descansar bajo sus copas – continuo el blondo – Pondré mi cabeza en tu regazo y tu me darás de comer en la boca.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de claro escepticismo.

-Creo que estas delirando, los pájaros debieron afectarte el cerebro – dijo ceñuda.

La cínica sonrisa que Malfoy había estado exhibiendo desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación se borró de su rostro para ser reemplazada por una penetrante y ceñuda mirada. Hermione recordó su ultimo año en Hogwarts cuando el solía obsérvale de esa manera.

-Es el trato Granger – le recordó.

Aunque Hermione se intimidó ante su mirada decidió no permitir que el lo supiera.

-Trato del cual tú has roto todas las condiciones que yo he impuesto. Parecer ser que lo único que tiene valides es tu parte.

-Así son las cosas Granger, tú debes obedecer mi voluntad.

-No eres mi amo.

-Pero lo seré…

-Ni en tus sueños.

-En mis sueños te muestras mucho más que sometida Granger, tu mente no alcanzaría a imaginar lo que haces mientras duermo para mí.

Hermione por poco estalla de enojo, el atrevimiento de Malfoy estaba llegando muy lejos -Estoy harta de tu comportamiento y tú descaro Malfoy. Pretendes tratarme como… como si de… como una cualquiera.

-Tú haces que sea así –bramó Draco con el ceño fieramente fruncido - no fue eso lo que te propuse… pero tu eres demasiado terca y obstinada además de orgullosa… Tú haces que mi comportamiento sea así.

-Mira quien habla de defectos… además que pretendes que sea toda dulzura y amor contigo cuando los dos nos odiamos, ni nos toleramos…-Hermione suspiró antes de continuar -Ahora pretendes que finja quererte, que te trate con cariño y respeto cuando tu mismo haces lo contrario ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tú lo sabes bien, para que lo preguntas…

-¡Ah! – Gritó Hermione – sabes que no te soporto, no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré nunca, así que me voy.

Antes que Draco pudiese hacer o decir algo, Hermione había salido totalmente de la casa para internarse en el camino bordeado de rosales, bastaba con salir de los límites de la propiedad para que ella pudiese desaparecer y eso era exactamente lo que estaba intentando.

-¡Si te vas ahora, tu amiguito estará en Azkaban para la noche! – le gritó cuando Hermione estaba ya un poco alejada de la casa.

-¡Granger! – intentó nuevamente sin obtener mejor resultado.

La joven alcanzaría el límite de la propiedad con solo unos cuando pasos más.

Malfoy tomó su varita y aplicó un _Sonorus_ a su garganta no tan potente pero si lo suficientemente para que ella le escuchara.

-Es tu última oportunidad Granger, si no te vuelves ahora, entablaré la demanda en contra de Longbottom.

Pero Hermione no se volvió ni le miró, continúo su camino sin importarle nada más.

-Tu lo has querido – advirtió Malfoy antes de entrar en la casa.

Hermione siguió su camino sin importarle nada más, y segundos después llegó al borde de la propiedad Malfoy donde por fin fue libre para hacer lo que quisiese, entonces se volvió con el deseo de mofarse del blondo pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí, la castaña palideció.

Le había provocado deliberadamente para hacerlo rabiar, pero no era su intención irse de la casa, no hasta solucionar el problema de Neville. Con pánico corrió volviendo sobre sus pasos, a estas alturas Malfoy podría haber hecho la denuncia desde su chimenea. Corrió con más rapidez, su corazón se agitaba con violencia ante la posibilidad, no le importó que las piedras le hicieran daño a sus pies descalzos, lo único que deseaba era llegar a tiempo… ¡No!, Malfoy no iba a arruinar la vida de Neville. Si tenía que reverenciarle lo haría.

Entró en la casa haciendo un estruendo con la puerta, cruzó el vestíbulo y se internó en la amplia sala, había dos puertas allí ¿En cual de ellas estaría? Corrió hacia la puerta más cercana a ella, pero esta no cedió.

-¡Malfoy! – Le llamó con un grito – si estas ahí abre, no hay necesidad de hacer esto. ¡Malfoy!

Con un plof uno de los elfos domésticos se materializó a su lado. Hermione dio un respingo al notarlo, pero inmediatamente se recuperó.

-¿Sabes donde esta tu amo? – le preguntó.

El elfo la miró ceñudo.

-El amo se encuentra sosteniendo una conversación ¡Privada!, en la chimenea de la biblioteca.

Hermione sintió el miedo instaurarse en su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde esta la biblioteca?

El elfo apartó la mirada con un gesto de dignidad, mientras su huesudo dedo señalaba la puerta de la izquierda. Hermione corrió por tercera vez en el día.

-¡Malfoy! – Exclamó al entrar en la instancia que no mostró ninguna resistencia al abrirse.

Dentro del recinto el joven mago se hallaba de pie junto a la chimenea, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas estaban rígidas y ligeramente abiertas, no había mostrado el mayor indicio de haber escuchado la voz de la castaña. En la chimenea podía observarse envuelta en llamas verdes, la cabeza de Frank McKistong, jefe del departamento jurídico del ministerio. Hermione sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo, su cuerpo se tornó rígido y ya no pudo moverse.

-¿Pasa algo señor Malfoy? – preguntó la cabeza del señor Frank McKistong cuyo ángulo visual le impedía ver más allá de donde se encontraba su interlocutor.

-No es nada – respondió Malfoy con sequedad.

-En ese caso, de que se trata señor Malfoy. ¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante que desea comentarme?

-Vera…

-¡Malfoy por favor no hay necesidad de hacer esto, ya regresé, de hecho no pretendía irme! – Espetó Hermione con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

-Vera señor… - continúo imperturbable - Se trata de una denuncia que quiero instaurar a nombre del mago…

-¡Draco por favor! – Gritó Hermione presa del horror y el miedo.

Malfoy se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia ella, pero nada en su expresión parecía indicarle que había cambiado de opinión.

-Señor Malfoy…- continúo la cabeza desde la chimenea -…la denuncia.

Draco volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la chimenea e iba a continuar con su conversación si no fuese por los labios de Hermione que sellaron los suyos y le impidieron hablar.

Lo tomó por el cuello con la mano sana para atraerlo hacia sí. Ella no deseaba besarle pero por lo menos era lo que él deseaba obtener de ella. Su sumisión (o eso era lo que ella creía) de modo que se le tiró al cuello y lo agarró con fuerza. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, se produjo una extraña sensación en Hermione, una sensación de familiaridad y remembranza. La misma que le había inspirada en la primera ocasión que le había besado.

No pudo negar que Malfoy era un experto en el arte de besar, de hecho el beso era exactamente como ella esperaba que fuera, profundamente erótico y sensual. Pero Hermione también estaba familiarizada con esa clase de besos, no obstante había sido novia de Ronald Weasley por tanto tiempo.

Cuando Draco le introdujo la lengua en la boca, la suya trataba de huir y evitar responderle, pero no fue así. Si debía fingir debía hacerlo con verdadero realismo. Con un gemido Malfoy la agarró con fuerza rodeándola con sus brazos hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron aún más unidos.

Segundos después, Draco la sujetó por las nalgas para oprimirla contra su erección que creció al comprobar que la joven no llevaba nada debajo de esa túnica. Hermione se sintió abrumada y escandalizada, al parecer Malfoy no tenia ningún problema en manifestar sus deseos, pero ella era harina de otro costal por lo que finalmente se detuvo bruscamente y apartó su rostro del rubio, sin embargo el no apartó las manos de su trasero.

-Umgh…

El marcado carraspeo proveniente de la chimenea los hizo regresar a la realidad.

-No sabia que ustedes estaban juntos…Señorita Granger mis saludos – agregó el hombre con una ligera inclinación de cabeza al dirigirse a Hermione.

La castaña enrojeció hasta la punta de las pestañas, estaba allí con Malfoy agarrándola por el trasero frente a uno de los profesores más estrictos de la facultad. ¡Oh que el cielo la tragara! Ante este último pensamiento escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y le apretó aun más las nalgas. Hermione tensó su cuerpo ante su falta de respeto.

-Va a contarme lo de su denuncia Señor Malfoy – dijo la cabeza desde la chimenea.

-No señor McKistong… como verá estoy algo ocupado en este momento.

El anciano asintió en silencio un poco ceñudo e impresionado.

-La próxima vez que me contacte le agradecería que no estuviera tan ocupado, de lo contrario me veré obligado atender ninguno de sus llamados – dijo antes de desaparecer entre las llamas.

Hermione le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de furia.

-¿Podrías quitar tus manos de allí? – dijo con disimulada amabilidad, no quería provocar la furia de Malfoy nuevamente ahora que comprobó que sus amenazas eran ciertas.

-Se me hace muy a gusto tocarte el trasero – confesó risueño.

-Me faltas el respeto Malfoy y de verdad no quiero hechizarte otra vez.

Malfoy la observó directamente a los ojos y apartó las manos con renuencia. No había mentido al decirle lo mucho que le había gustado tocarla, de hecho había sentido deseos de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Creo que ya te estas familiarizando con la forma en que debes comportarte. Eso me agrada.

Hermione lo odio.

-Voy a cumplir mi trato Malfoy, pero tu también cumplirás tu parte además de una nueva condición que quiero agregar.

Malfoy torció el gesto en señal de desagrado.

-Exiges mucho y das poco – manifestó.

-Al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Malfoy se alejó de ella para acercarse a uno de los estantes laterales de donde extrajo un frasco transparente medianamente lleno de una sustancia verde.

-De acuerdo – dijo volviéndose hace ella – Pero primero vamos a sanar tu mano leona, quiero que la próxima vez que me beses, lo hagas enterrando tus dos manos en mi cabello.

--

No le importó la alta hora de la noche, ni la oscuridad que le rodeaba y mucho menos la soledad reinante en aquel barrio residencial, aquella noche necesitaba con urgencia la presencia de una mujer que vivía allí. Golpeó con insistencia aunque suavemente la entrada de la casa número_ 13_ de la calle_ Elizabeth. _D_e_ntro del hogar parecía reinar la soledad y la quietud, pero Blaise al igual que otra docena de hombres, sabía perfectamente que eso era una pantalla. Cuando la joven dama que residía en la casa no se encontraba acostumbraba encender todas las luces y cuando estas se hallaban apagadas indicaba que la mujer se encontraba ocupada en alguna de sus actividades y no debía ni deseaba ser molestada.

Sin embargo esa restricción no aplicaba en su caso, él tenía la libertad de entrar y salir cuantas veces quisiese incluso varias veces en el día si así lo deseaba, ella jamás se oponía, jamás se negaba y jamás lo abandonaba. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó en una ocasión Zabini mientras ella recogía la taza de té que él acababa de beber, la joven rubia se había detenido bajo el marco de la entrada mientras le brindaba una esplendida visión de la parte posterior de su cuerpo desnudo "Porque creo que te amo" le respondió antes de salir de la habitación que casi siempre compartían.

-¡Señor Zabini!

Una elfina, cuyo nombre no recordaba apareció en el umbral, la expresión ceñuda cambio al reconocer a el visitante.

-¿Esta tu ama en casa? – preguntó sin mirarla aunque conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Mi ama siempre esta para el señor zabini – contestó la elfina cuyos enorme y vivases ojos café brillaban con alegría.

-Dale a conocer mi presencia – agregó mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo sin haber sido invitado a hacerlo.

-En cuanto la primera elfina se retiró, otro elfo doméstico apareció a su lado para recibir la capa y ofrecer alguna bebida. Zabini se negó a lo segundo pero no al placer del confortable sillón cercano a la chimenea, que la dueña de la casa había comprado para él. El trato que le brindaban en aquel lugar le hacia sentir el amo y señor de la casa, pero lejos estaba de querer serlo.

El calor emanado por el fuego de la chimenea era acogedor, su aparente perfecta tranquilidad solo era perturbada por las repetidas veces que el elfo doméstico le molestaba para ofrecerle algún alimento o tratar de atender una posible necesidad.

Esperó por varios minutos, en realidad esperó por casi una hora a la mujer que había venido a ver, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Blaise no se molestó por ello, en otras ocasiones había sucedido lo mismo. La joven debió estar atendiendo a otro mago cuando el se presentó y posiblemente ahora se estaba preparando para recibirle.

A pesar de la cantidad de hombres que visitaban la casa, Blaise nunca había visto uno. En la mayoría de los hogares mágicos no era permitido que miembros extraños al núcleo familiar aparecieran o desaparecieran dentro del mismo y el lugar donde se encontraba no era la excepción, de modo que el joven mago estaba seguro que la pequeña mansión escondía muchos secretos (además de aquellos dedicados al arte del placer) quizás puertas ocultas u otras salidas adicionales a la principal probablemente hechizadas para que el mago creyese que era la verdadera o de lo contrario podía herirse su susceptibilidad, ni el mismo Blaise estaba seguro de entrar por la puerta principal de la casa.

De ello se trataba el negocio, aunque Marié (la dueña de la casa) odiaba que lo llamasen así. Ella se dedicaba a satisfacer los deseos imposibles que hacían sentir miserables a los hombres, siempre se mostraba solicita, tierna y entregada. "Ningún hombre sale de mi hogar sin estar completamente satisfecho" solía decir.

Marié era francesa, aunque llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra que poco le quedaba de aquel acento. Era extremadamente bella, tenía modales y muchas más peculiaridades que dedicaba y ofrecía para el cumplimiento de sus tareas, entre ellas el hecho de ser una _metamorfaga__._

La conoció en una librería del _callejón Diagon_, había entrado allí para comprar un libro que Theo le había encargado, específicamente un libro muggle dedicado al arte de erotismo que estaba causando revuelo entre la comunidad mágica. Ella compraba el mismo libro.

La vio por la espalda, en ese instante su corazón se paralizó, la cascada de rubios cabellos era exactamente del mismo tono que la de Luna, de hecho eran de la misma estatura, complexión incluso el mismo tono de piel y probablemente la misma edad. Por un instante creyó que era Luna hasta que ella se volvió.

Parecía asombrada e intrigada ante la expectante mirada que él le dedicaba, sin embargo la expectación duró poco, los ojos de la joven eran de un tono azul un poco más oscuros que los de Luna y su rostro era muy fino y delicado, una verdadera hurí sin duda…Pero no era Luna.

Ella percibió la tristeza que embargó el semblante de Zabini, era una experta para leer las conductas, y entonces se acercó a él, no necesitó una sonrisa coqueta, ni un marcado movimiento de caderas que invitasen a la provocación, solo una simple frase atrajo completamente la atención del joven moreno.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.

Le habló con una voz casi hipnótica, suave y sensual. Zabini la miró con incredulidad tratando de disfrazar las pequeñas punzadas que su mente y corazón sufrían en aquel momento.

-Es imposible estar con ella – continuo en el mismo tono – pero yo puedo ayudarte para que la tengas por un momento.

Blaise no entendió sus palabras, pero en su mente la imagen de Luna se hacia insistentemente más clara. Zabini supo que la extraña joven le practicaba _Legeremancia._

-Puedes acompañarme, si así lo deseas.

Blaise habló por primera vez y su voz no sonó tan firme y segura como regularmente lo hacia.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Tu quieres estar con ella y yo haré que ella venga a ti – agregó la joven mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos.

Blaise no quiso pensar ante la promesa que aquellas últimas palabras encerraban. La mujer se refería a Luna y si de verdad podría verla iría hasta el mismísimo infierno por ello, solo o con aquella hermosa joven (daba lo mismo), en definitiva era un mago, tenía su varita y era bastante diestro con ella. ¿Por qué no?

Caminaron en silencio por las atestadas calles del _Callejón Diagon_ hasta una oscura y solitaria callejuela donde ella le tomó del brazo para desparecer y aparecer segundos después en la sala de una magnifica, elegante y pequeña mansión.

Lo guió por pasillos y escaleras hasta una habitación decorada al estilo Hogwarts con los colores azul y bronce. Parecía la habitación de un Ravenclaw, parecía la habitación de Luna.

Ella le ayudó a deshacerse de los paquetes y la capa, lo tendió sobre la coma doselada y le quitó los zapatos y las medias. Le acomodó las almohadas y le acarició el cabello como si de un niño inquieto se tratase.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Blaise.

-En mi casa – contestó.

-Parece Hogwarts – apuntó dudoso.

-Es Hogwarts – declaró ella mientras prendía con la varita las velas flotantes de la habitación – Al menos el Hogwarts que vive en tu mente.

-Es muy similar a la habitación de…

-La joven que gobierna tu vida – le interrumpió ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Una sonrisa tiernamente condescendiente se perfilaba en su rostro.

-La amas tanto que duele y te duele aun más por no tenerla.

Zabini se mostró asombrado por su acertada declaración.

-Y aunque la amas, la quieres y la respetas, el anhelo más ferviente de tu mente es tenerla, no solo como compañera también como mujer.

La susurrante voz de la joven parecía envolverle y despertar en él una estela de erotismo y deseo refrenado.

-Yo puedo hacer que tu sueño se haga realidad – dijo antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta.

Minutos después cuando esa misma se abrió Luna Loveggod entró por ella, venia radiante, hermosa y alegre. Su perfume llenó el interior de la instancia hasta penetrar en los sentidos de Blaise. Luna no tuvo que caminar desde la puerta hasta la cama donde Zabini se encontraba, él se levantó llenó de pasión al verla.

-¡Blaise! –

La expresión de alegría que Marié le dedicó en aquel momento le hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Zabini se puso en pie para dedicar toda su atención a la mujer que lo abrazaba en aquel momento. Inspiró con profundidad, Marié siempre olía como Luna al menos olía así para él.

-Siéntate – le invitó extendiendo su brazo.

Blaise obedeció y ella se sentó en su regazo.

-Estas muy tenso y triste hoy Blaise ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –le preguntó mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el pecho de él como si de una niña que necesita consuelo se tratase. Zabini le rodeo con los brazos.

-Has golpeado nuevamente a ese joven Longbottom – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con una de sus delicadas manos.

Blaise se tensó ante la mención del nombre.

-Nos peleamos, no le golpeé a propósito – bramó por lo bajo.

Marié rió con picardía – El nunca se defiende y tú lo sabes bien.

Blaise se encogió de hombros como diciendo que ya era una costumbre hacerlo y era imposible hacer algo al respecto.

La joven negó en silencio mientras la traviesa sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

-¿Hubieses querido un hijo con ella?

Blaise adoraba que fuera tan directa, ella siempre sabía lo que le molestaba y sabia que decir para aliviarle, era por ello que le permitía leer su mente: para poder alivianar sus propias desdichas.

-Hubiese querido tenerla a ella y que ese niño fuese mió – admitió Blaise con sinceridad.

-Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro es posible…, al menos por el momento – sentencio Marié -¿Podrías aceptarla con un hijo de otro hombre?

Blaise lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder: - La aceptaría, por que la amo.

Marié asintió, se irguió y le miró a los ojos

-Es lo que imaginé – declaró - Esta noche tu deseo mas ferviente es que ella te ame, deseas una vida plena donde exista ese extraño lazo familiar que se te hace tan esquivo y que tanta falta te hace. Quieres amor y risa, quieres hijos y una esposa que te ame. ¿Deseas que esta noche sea tu Luna embarazada, una mujer que se desviva por atenderte, te ame y te desee?

Blaise sonrió son sinceridad. -¿Tendría que pagarte por ello?

Marié hizo un mohín de disgusto – No pagaste la primera vez, ni las siguientes, porque pagarías ahora.

Blaise sonrió – Serías una excelente esposa Marié ¿Lo has pensado?

Esta vez fue el turno de Marié para sonreír abiertamente.

-Sabes que jamás podré casarme con otro hombre porque te amo, pero tampoco puedo hacerlo contigo por que amo más el estilo de vida que llevo. He sido enviada a esta tierra para cumplir los deseos imposibles de los hombres miserables – sonrió.

-¿Nada tiene que ver el hecho que yo ame a otra mujer? – preguntó Blaise con humor.

-No – sentenció ella – Tu lo has dicho… puedo complacerte en ello…

-Pero seguiría siendo una ilusión y yo estaría consiente de eso,

Marié rió nuevamente –Ya basta Blaise Zabini, ahora debes decirme ¿Complazco esta noche el deseo de tu mente?

Zabini la miró en silencio mientras su mente meditaba una decisión.

-No – sonrió con sinceridad – hoy quiero que sea Marié quien duerma a mi lado.

Ella no pudo disimular la alegría que se adueño de su corazón

--

_**Bien, hasta aquí esta tercera actualización. Espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que los dos anteriores, como pudieron leer no todo el fic será completamente Draco – Hermione, habrá otras historias igualmente importantes que le darán sabor al fic.**_

_**Por supuesto que espero vuestros comentarios. Son los review quienes me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Desde ahora les comento que el próximo capitulo será una sorpresa.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	4. La locura de Draco

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza. Este capitulo es una pastilla adicional de la historia ya que muchas lectoras han solicitado saber el porque de la obsesión de Draco por Hermione. Bueno aquí pueden echar una mirada, aunque aun falte mucho por descubrir. En esta primera ocasión con una mirada al pasado de Draco, una mirada que permite descubrir el foco del deseo del joven mago. Espero que les guste.**

**Cleoru Misumi**: gracias por tu comentario y me siento muy feliz de que te guste la historia espero igualmente que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**f-malfoy**: bueno este capitulo no va a aclarar mucho tus dudas pero no te preocupes porque ya me encargaré de hacerlo.

**petalo-VJ:** si, no te preocupes yo opino lo mismo que tú, como este capitulo es una especie de pastilla adicional tendrás que esperar el siguiente para enterarte de la reacción de Hermione con respecto a su descaro, ya veras…

**jos Black:** Hola jos, mil gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me encanta este personaje de Zabini. En cuanto Draco y Hermione… te adelanto que no falta mucho para que ella guste de Draco, pero falta muchísimo para que ella logre sentir algo por él. Realmente odia a Draco

**shey:** perdona mi demora y por supuesto espero tu próximo comentario, ojala te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por tu review.

**AfRi PoTtEr:** bueno desde ahora te adelanto que el siguiente capitulo va ha ser enteramente Draco – Hermione y quizás un poco de Zabini, deja tu opinión y gracias por leer.

**Giselle Lestrange**: gracias y mil gracias por esos maravillosos comentarios que envías, te juro que logran hacerme reír un montón, espero que este te guste también y no te preocupes en el siguiente capitulo continuaré con la historia original. En cuanto a la pareja de Theo la conocerás muy pronto, pero si Draco es un canalla este es peor, pero pronto llegará alguien que le encuentre la horma a sus zapatos.

**Friidaliizziiooz:** jajajaja, si Draco es cínico y desvergonzado, pero no siempre fue así, además ya vendrán algunas cosas que le harán bajar los zumos y enfrentarse a la realidad. Espero tu review y gracias por leer.

**El Collar De Perlas**: Gracias por tu apoyo al fic y por dejar tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te guste y por supuesto te anime nuevamente a dejar un review.

**Nerea:** bueno Nerea, creo que este capitulo te ayudará a resolver un poco tu duda, aunque aun falta mucho por descubrir, este es solo una pequeña pastilla. Saludos y por fa deja tu comentario para saber que te pareció.

**RociRadcliffe:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Espero tu nueva opinión con respecto a la actualización.

**mery malfoy:** perdona por demorar tanto pero he tenido problemas de inspiración, sin embargo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero te guste.

**Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopa…**: Lo de Blaise y Neville se explicará poco a poco a medida que el fic avance y bueno no te preocupes por que el siguiente capitulo será enteramente Draco – Hermione. Espero tu review y gracias por leer.

**Sealiah****: **hola, en lo que se refiere a Luna, Blaise y Neville te iras enterando poco a poco y con respecto a las habladurías te darás cuenta en los capítulos siguientes que no es así, de hecho que este hombre se haya dado cuenta de la supuesta relación traerá algunos beneficios para Draco. Cuídate y espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Nessa: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te guste y por supuesto que te guste tanto como para dejar un review o por si contrariamente no te gusta pues también lo dejes con tu opinión, cuídate.

**Lagordis****: **Tú eres la unica que ha tocado ese aspecto: el hecho que a Hermione le parezcan familiares los besos de Draco, tienes razón hay algo entre líneas pero ya lo descubrirás. Por otra parte en este capitulo descubrirás el porque ese deseo de Draco hacia la castaña y sobre todo el impulso que lo llevará a cometer tantas locuras mas tarde. Deja tu review y gracias por leer.

**Lady Arilyn de Rhimine****: **Gracias por tu comentario y no creas que lo he tomado a mal, para nada me agrada que me escribas lo que realmente piensas, pero debo decirte que como a ti te aburrió leer tanto Blaise, a mi me aburre escribir siempre Hermione – Draco, para escribir solo sobre ellos o sobre una sola pareja o un solo personaje me dedico a escribir historias cortas, pero esta es una historia larga y con muchas más historias igual de importantes que la de los protagonistas. Por otro lado, no te preocupes Hermione no se va a acostar con Draco por lo de Neville, si llega a hacerlo será por que su cuerpo y su mente ya no puedan refrenar el deseo que siente por él y eso es lo que quiere lograr Malfoy, solo que ha empezado mal y en siguiente capitulo te darás cuenta de cómo Hermione se cobra su atrevimiento. Cuídate y espero que este capitulo te guste un poco más, el siguiente continuará con la historia original.

**angie41****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. En cuanto al error ya me había dado cuenta de ello y no he podido corregirlo porque han cancelado el contrato de Internet en mi casa y donde vivo una hora en café sale caro además que no me gusta ir porque son muy lentos, pero no te preocupes ya arreglaré el problema cuando instalen la nueva red. Saludos y por supuesto no dudes que espero tu comentario.

**--**

**Séptimo curso (una mirada al pasado) I: La locura de Draco**

**--**

-¡Maldita sea!

La furiosa exclamación seguida del estrépito producido por el quebramiento de la porcelana rompió la paz reinante de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Y ahora se puede saber que rayos te pasa? – Preguntó Theo molesto ante la perturbación de su tranquilidad mientras leía cómodamente acostado sobre un mueble de tres plazas forrado en cuero genuino de color negro.

-¡Tu no me hables!- Exclamó Pansy con furia lanzando otro hechizo contra la estantería de libros ubicada a su lado. Los vidrios que cubrían el mueble se hicieron añicos.

Blaise Zabini, quien habría deseado parecer impasible ante el nuevo ataque de histeria protagonizado por la morena, no pudo evitar reprenderla por su comportamiento mientras reparaba el daño impuesto al jarrón y la estantería.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – Le dijo mirándole fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido – Nos causara un nuevo problema con Slughorn.

-A Slughorn no le importa Slytherin, la sala común o nosotros, así que deja de preocuparte por ello – agregó Theo con una mueca divertida mientras descansaba el libro abierto sobre su pecho. Theo había acomodado el brazo izquierdo bajo su cuello en forma de almohada para proporcionarse una mejor visión de los acontecimientos

-Eso no es del todo cierto Theo – manifestó Zabini – Le hemos dado muchos problemas a Slughorn últimamente… sobre todo nosotros cuatro.

Theo sonrió elevando las tupidas cejas con picardía. En el fondo el estruendo cristales quebrados se volvió a escuchar en la sala.

-¡Pansy para ya! – Gritó Zabini con cólera en sus ojos – ¿Se puede saber que ha causado esta vez tu enojo?

-Quítale la varita – le aconsejó Theo antes que Pansy hubiese respondido, por lo que se ganó una mirada de profundo resentimiento por parte de ella.

-Cállate Theo – replicó Pansy furiosa mientras lanzaba un nuevo hechizo a la ornamento de vidrio depositado en la mesa ubicada cerca a Theo.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó el joven mago levantando levemente la cabeza - ¡Podrías haberme hecho daño!

-Eso era lo que quería, pero he fallado estrepitosamente – declaró Pansy mirándole por las ranurillas de los ojos.

-_Reparo _– dijo Blaise apuntando al último desastre causado por Pansy.

-¿Vas a dejar de reparar todo lo que destruyo Blaise? – le preguntó Pansy con una de sus manos en la cadera, el ceño fruncido y la expresión tensa.

-No – respondió el moreno sin mirarla.

-¡Ah!, como me gustaría lanzarte un _Bombarda_ en este momento.

-Inténtalo si quieres – le desafió Zabini.

Pansy le apuntó con la varita sin pensarlo. Blaise no se mostró perturbado.

-No hablaras en serio – dijo Theo a Pansy con una clara expresión de alarma.

Por un momento el ambiente se volvió tenso y el silencio cobijó a los tres ocupantes de la sala.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Todos centraron su mirada en Draco Malfoy quien en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Vestía la típica túnica de Slytherin pulcramente acomodada sobre su cuerpo, el cabello peinado y acomodado hacia atrás y por supuesto con la cantidad de gomina necesaria para que pudiese mantenerse así durante el día.

-Pansy trata de matar a Blaise – contestó Theo volviendo a recostar su cuerpo sobre el sillón.

La joven lanzó un bufido y bajo la varita no sin antes mirar con rabia contenida a Theo.

-Sabes que no seria capaz – dijo refiriéndose a Draco – Pero el me desafió a apuntarle.

-Yo no desafié a apuntarme, te desafié a lanzarme un _Bombarda_ – Aclaró Blaise sin ablandar la expresión ceñuda – Además lo hubiese detenido antes que pudiese siquiera tocarme.

-Presumido – le espeto Pansy -¿Quieres probar?

-¡Adelante! – le desafió de nuevo.

-¡Bueno ya basta! – Gritó Draco terminando de bajar las escaleras – Se puede saber ¿A que o a quien debemos tu humor Pansy?

Ella le lanzó una mirada que parecía decirle "Si sabes para que preguntas".

-Déjame adivinar – intervino Theo - ¿Granger?

El rostro de Pansy se tornó sombrío, pero no negó ni afirmó nada.

Draco suspiró mientras lanzaba miradas aprensivas hacia Pansy, luego tomó el asiento que había estado ocupando Blaise antes de la intempestiva explosión de coraje protagonizada por la bruja.

-¿Y ahora que paso? – quiso saber Draco.

-La muy maldita sangre sucia…

-Pansy… - le advirtió Blaise que se había ubicado detrás del sillón de Theo.

-Me ha quitado 40 puntos… – continuo Pansy mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación haciendo aspavientos con los brazos - …40 puntos ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Y se puede saber que le has hecho esta vez? – indagó Theo.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a esa inmunda y asquerosa…

-Pansy… - le advirtió Blaise nuevamente.

-…sangre sucia – terminó sin considerar la advertencia.

-¡Pansy! – Le retó Zabini – Sabes que llamar así a los hijos de los muggles esta penalizado, ¿Quieres ganarte una detención?

-Últimamente estas muy ablandado Blaise – le dijo Theo desde el sillón – No me digas que ahora estas de parte de ellos.

-Yo nunca he estado de parte de nadie, pero no quiero problemas y si crees que tratar de evitar que Pansy pase una detención es ablandamiento… pues allá tú.

-¡Basta!... siéntate Blaise – ordenó Draco

Y aunque ya no ostentaba el poder del que solía regodearse, todos le hicieron caso. Cada uno de ellos le debía algo a Draco incluso uno le debía la vida.

-¿Y ahora que rayos paso con esa…? – Preguntó nuevamente Draco a Pansy

La joven tomó asiento a su lado mientras lanzaba un suspiro y se alisaba los pliegues de la falda para disimular la mueca de culpabilidad.

-No he hecho nada – afirmó la joven.

-Tienes que haberle hecho algo – manifestó Theo. Todos le miraron con caras ceñudas.

-¿Qué? – Continuo – Granger puede ser todo lo pesada, orgullosa, odiosa y fastidiosa que quieran pero deben admitir que nunca abusa de su condición de Premio Anual

Nadie refutó o alegó al respecto, sin embargo las miradas de Draco y Blaise se dirigieron a Pansy en busca de una respuesta

-La he insultado – confesó la joven un poco intimidada.

-¿Le has dicho sangre…?

-Theo… - intervino Zabini a tiempo.

-¡No! – Exclamó Pansy fingiendo indignación. Luego sonrió – No puedo decirle…eso frente a todo el colegio sin ganarme un gran problema con los del ministerio… aunque ganas no me faltan – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

-A todos – confirmó Draco cuyas ganar de retorcer el cuello de la intocable Gryffindor se le hacia demasiado tentador.

-Entonces ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó nuevamente Theo.

Pansy se ruborizó de nuevo mientras evadía la mirada de todos – La agravie con cosas de chicas.

-¿Cosas de chicas? – preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Exactamente que cosas puedes decirle a una chica para que se moleste tanto? – preguntó Theo repentinamente interesado.

Pansy lo miró recelosa – No te lo diré, después lo utilizaras en mi contra – declaró Pansy.

Theo no insistió, sabia que el gasto energético empleado en ello seria en vano.

Blaise suspiró con resignación -Deberías controlar un poco más tu temperamento Pansy, por poco destruyes la sala común.

Draco sonrió con burla – Para eso estas tú… para ir reparando todos los daños que ella deja a su paso.

-¡Huracán Pansy! – Exclamó Theo a lo que los tres jóvenes rieron con fuerza.

Pansy se levantó y los observó molesta – Son unos pesados arrogantes, no volveré a contarles mis problemas.

-Yo creo que mas bien tu eres el problema para Granger – dijo Theo sin parar de reír.

-¡Idiotas! – Exclamó Pansy antes de partir rumbo a su habitación seguramente con la idea de continuar descargando su furia sin un Blaise que estuviese detrás de ella para tratar de calmarla.

-No se… por que se enoja… siempre termina perdonándonos – agregó Theo marcando cada frase con una ligera carcajada.

Blaise y Draco le dieron la razón en silencio.

-De todos modos creo que Pansy tiene razón - intervino Draco

-¿En que? – indagó Blaise

-En Granger, ser Premio Anual le ha dado una posición muy privilegiada lo cual nos deja en desventaja, como me gustaría darle su merecido a la muy… En fin – suspiró – desearía encontrarle su lado flaco y golpearle por ahí.

-¿Golpearías a una mujer? Yo nunca lo haría por muy sangre…

-Theo…

-…que fuera – continuo entornando los ojos – Las prefiero sin magulladuras ni moretones, la carne ablandada de esa forma se me antoja amarga.

Draco y Blaise sonrieron con picardía, sabían perfectamente a que se refería su amigo.

-Por su puesto que no me refería a golpear a Granger – continuo Draco – Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría encontrar su punto débil, es una humana todos lo humanos cometemos errores y ella no puede ser la excepción.

-Si te refieres a que infrinja una norma permíteme recordarte que eso hubiese servido si sus estúpidos amigos continuaran en Hogwarts, pero ya que ninguno de ellos esta presente en este año…dudo que puedas pillarle con alguna falta al reglamento. Es más estricta que la misma McGonagall – apuntó Blaise

Theo asintió – Si no fuese por su horroroso cabello y su color de ojos diría que es hija de McGonagall.

-Y quien te dice que tras ese moño apretado McGonagall no exhibe una maraña indómita de cabellos – señaló Blaise.

Todos lanzaron ruidosas carcajadas.

-De todos modos…como desearía pillarle, seria algo muy placentero verla por una vez humillada.

-Y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo Draco?, si esa chica esta totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance, muchos le admiran por lo de la batalla… y otros simplemente no pueden quitarle el ojo de encima – les hizo saber Theo.

-Tú tampoco lo haces – agregó Zabini mirándole con critica.

Nott se encogió de hombros – No puedo negar que La Granger tiene un par de cosas por las que vale perder el tiempo.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco antes de continuar – Aunque, eso es una buena idea.

Los otros dos jóvenes le miraron interrogantes.

-La de observarle –prosiguió Draco – podemos vigilar a Granger por turnos y así descubrir sus posibles faltas.

-¡Ah! – renegó Blaise con un gesto de la mano y un chasquido de lengua que indicaba claramente que no contaran con él para ello.

-Yo me apunto – dejo saber Theo – Y estoy seguro que ha Pansy le encantará la idea.

-En ese caso mañana empezaremos con el plan "Búscale la pata corta a La Granger".

Theo asintió resuelto. Zabini prefirió ignorar aquella nueva idea porque estaba seguro que iba destinada al fracaso como las otras tres que Draco había tenido cada vez que Granger "descargaba" su rabia con alguno de ellos.

-Por otra parte, me ha llegado un mensaje de Goyle – dijo Draco borrando todo signo de majadería de su expresión señalándoles el pergamino que llevaba en la mano derecha. Ninguno de los jóvenes había reparado en él antes.

-¿Goyle? ¿Y que dice? – preguntó Blaise.

Malfoy le pasó el pergamino mientras resaltaba con sus palabras las noticias más importantes de la misiva.

-Esta bien, o por lo menos por ahora lo esta. Continúa en Normandia en la casa de su tío Beral.

-No sabia que el Sr. Goyle tuviese un hermano – declaró Theo quien era el menos enterado sobre la reciente situación de su ex compañero de casa.

-Es hermano de la madre de Goyle – aclaró Blaise sin despejar los ojos de la carta.

-Goyle dice que su tío ha tratado de persuadirle para que se presente a los aurores y trate de defenderse alegando que en el momento de su ingreso a las filas de ustedes saben quien, se encontraba bajo coacción. Su situación es difícil, debido a la marga que ostenta en el brazo – les hizo saber Draco.

-No estaría mintiendo. Goyle odia tanto o más que nosotros a los hijos de los muggles y siempre añoró convertirse en mortifago…pero cuando llegó el momento…se asustó ya no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese lo que deseaba hacer, sin embargo el temor que influenciaba ustedes saben quien sobre nuestras familias fue un buen "estimulo"…Goyle no tuvo el valor suficiente para negarse…

-¿Y que piensa hacer? – Cuestionó Theo

-Goyle no esta seguro del todo, aun se siente muy temeroso y ha dicho que por ahora seguirá escondiéndose – intervino Zabini terminando de ojear la carta y regresando el pergamino doblado a Draco.

Un silencio se adueño nuevamente de la sala común de Slytherin, pero esta vez no era tenso, era un silencio cómplice donde cada uno se entregó a sus propios miedos. Miedos nacidos de la última batalla.

-Entonces quien tendrá el primer turno mañana – interrumpió Theo de repente.

Draco y Zabini le miraron intrigados.

-Para vigilar a Granger – aclaró

Zabini lanzó un bufido y anunció su retirada, Draco asumió el primer turno ya que de los cuatro siempre era el primero en despertar y por lo que sabía Granger solía ser una excelente madrugadora… o eso decían.

A la mañana siguiente fue uno de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor, junto a dos Huppleffut, la Ravenclaw Luna Loveggod y tres Gryffindor entre los que no se hallaba Hermione. Tomó asiento en su sitio habitual y enseguida apareció sobre la superficie de la mesa una pequeña bandeja de frutas, un plato de leche y cereal, tostadas humeantes con mantequilla, huevos fritos, un vaso de jugo de calabaza y tajadas de pan recientemente horneado.

De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas disimuladas hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor para advertir la llegada de la joven, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Se preguntaba si esta vez podrían tener éxito al tratar de desprestigiar la lustrosa imagen que La Premio Anual mantenía ante toda la comunidad mágica, la noche anterior (antes de dormir) Zabini le había dicho que todo iba a terminar en un fracaso, que era la idea más ridícula que había tenido en todo el año y que no era posible tratar de dañar a una persona tan admirada, tan exigente y correcta como ella. Draco lo había visto ceñudo y le había preguntado si acaso ella le agrada más de la cuenta, Zabini había sonreído con resignación sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

-No es eso – respondió mientras se metía entre las sabanas – pero estoy seguro que no encontraras falla en el comportamiento de Granger.

-¿Y porque lo crees? – le había preguntado Theodore desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Solo lo se… - dijo antes cubrir su rostro con las verdes sabanas signo inequívoco que ya no deseaba ser molestado.

Ya le demostraría a Zabini lo equivocado que estaba. Nadie era perfecto y Granger no podía ser la excepción, ella debía caer, tarde o temprano ella iba a caer.

-Buenos días Luna.

Draco levantó la mirada al escuchar aquel saludo, sabia perfectamente de quien provenía la voz e incuestionablemente la encontró allí acomodando su cuerpo en el asiento contiguo a la Ravenclaw mientras le brindaba aquel sencillo saludo.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo has dormido?

Una de las ventajas de desayunar a aquellas horas era la increíble claridad con la cual se podían escuchar las conversaciones, las jóvenes hablaban en un tono normal y la mesa de los tejones se ubicada al lado derecho de la de Slytherin.

-No muy bien si te he ser sincera me he sentido sumamente presionada en estos últimos días.

-Te entiendo – agregó la rubia mientras llevaba una cuchara de su cuenco de cereal a la boca – Tienes muchas responsabilidades, además de la preocupación que para ti representan los EXTASIS.

Ante la mención de la palabra Hermione se tensó.

-No se como puedes estar tan fresca, Tú y Ginny no parecen demostrar mayor preocupación por las pruebas.

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientas bebía de su jugo de calabaza – Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… además no necesitamos tanto los EXTASIS como tú. Yo continuaré con el trabajo de mi padre y Ginny quiere jugar quidditch.

Hermione suspiró – Como me gustaría que Ron estuviese aquí, estoy segura que él ayudaría a relajarme – concluyó con una apacible sonrisa en el rostro.

-Envía una lechuza, puedes lograr que entre al colegio – le aconsejo Luna.

Hermione le miró con los ojos desorbitados – ¡Estas loca! – Exclamó – ¡no puedo hacer eso, rompería como unas diez normas del reglamento…!

Luna se encogió de hombros nuevamente – Solo era una idea.

El resto de la conversación vago entre temas triviales y cosas sin importancia para Draco. Sería maravilloso que la sangre sucia se valiera de su cargo para lograr que su noviecito entrara al colegio, una falta increíble a los estatutos de Hogwarts, pero al parecer ni la perspectiva de una fructífera tarde llevaba a Granger a romper las reglas.

Minutos después salieron del gran comedor, Hermione y Luna por un lado y Draco aparentemente por el otro. Cada una tenía pendientes que hacer antes de entrar en la primera clase. Luna se separó de Hermione para ir a su sala común y la joven castaña se dirigió a la biblioteca, por supuesto Draco la siguió, pero nada tuvo pudo obtener allí, la joven simplemente devolvió un libro que había estado leyendo y prestaba otro mientras intercambiaba opiniones con la Sra. Pince sobre el que acababa de entregar. Ninguna de ellas notó la sigilosa mirada que Draco le dirigía a Hermione.

Después de la biblioteca la castaña caminó tranquilamente hacia su primera clase, sin ninguna otra interrupción que el de su compañero de casa Dean Thomas quien le había alcanzado en un pasillo para preguntar sobre Luna Loveggod y luego había salido corriendo rumbo a la casa de Ravenclaw con el fin de cruzar unas palabras con la rubia antes de la primera clase.

Ese día se iniciaba con transformaciones, sin duda una de las clases más tediosas para Malfoy, en realidad todas las clases eran molestas para el joven ninguna materia se le hacia difícil por lo contrario era bastante aplicado en sus estudios, aunque no tanto como Hermione, sin embargo le resultaba bastante incomoda la actitud que algunos profesores tomaban con los Slytherin.

Ese año había pocos, en realidad solo quedaban ellos cuatro de la vieja guardia: Blaise, Pansy, Theo y él, solían dar problemas pero a ninguno de ellos le parecía que fuesen tan extremos como para mantener aquella actitud preventiva cada vez que alguno se hallaba presente. Hijos de mortifagos al fin y al cabo, un estigma que siempre les marcaría.

Al llegar al salón de transformaciones algunos estudiantes ya se encontraban allí, en total la clase se impartía a veinte estudiantes: 11 Gryffindor y 9 Slytherin, los otros cinco estudiantes eran jóvenes que habían hecho su sexto curso en el año de la batalla.

Granger se sentó al lado de Ginny Weasley, detrás de ella estaba Neville Longbottom y a su lado se sentaría minutos más tarde Dean Thomas. Draco tomó asiento al lado de Blaise, Theo y Pansy se ubicaban en el puesto anterior al de ellos.

-Y… ¿ha habido algún progreso? – le preguntó Pansy apenas hubo ocupado el asiento.

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No pueden creer que Granger caerá al primer intento ¿Verdad? – Les cuestionó Blaise – En realidad no pueden creer que caerá.

-Pues yo creo que me voy a divertir mientras vigilo a esta chica – intervino Theo mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos - ¿A que hora empieza mi turno?

Draco le miró con una ceja levantada – Pareces muy ansioso, espero que tu imprudencia no logre advertir a Granger de lo que tratamos de hacer.

Theo hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se tranquilizara.

-Después del almuerzo – agregó – Y tu Pansy la vigilaras cuando nosotros no podamos hacerlo… en los baños…en…

-¿Crees que Granger no va a sospechar si cada vez que entre a un baño Pansy va tras ella? – interrumpió Zabini con un tono de clara incredulidad.

Draco lo miró con furia – Admito que esta idea no es lo más brillante que se nos ha podido ocurrir y en realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para moldearla y perfeccionarla pero intentaremos que funcione, además si no vas a ayudar no estorbes – concluyó Draco.

-Perdona – dijo Zabini con tono irónico y el cejo fruncido – pero es que esta "idea" me parece tremendamente ridícula, carece de soporte, de fuerza y dudo mucho que puedas llegar a vigilar a Granger las 24 horas del día. Se han detenido a pensar ¿Qué hace ellas en las noches? Quizás "sus fechorías" las cometa mientras el castillo duerme… Ahora díganme ¿Cómo van a hacer para vigilarla por las noches? ¿Cómo lograran saber que hace ella mientras esta en su sala común? recuerdan que no pueden entrar allí…

Blaise cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, una expresión de regocijo se dibujaba en su rostro al ver como sus tres compañeros se encontraban en el más absoluto silencio, y no pudo negar que le encantaba ver la expresión de Draco pues no siempre se lograba dejarle sin palabras. Antes que alguno pudiese añadir algo más la profesora McGonagall ingresó en el recinto impuso orden y silencio: la clase dio inicio.

Draco se sintió frustrado, Zabini tenia razón en todo lo que había dicho ¡Diantre! ¿Había estado tan ansioso de dañar a Granger que no había logrado prever todos esos obstáculos? y aunque no dejó de observar a Hermione pudo percatarse que un recinto mucho más bullicioso de lo que había estado el Gran Comedor en el desayuno se le hacia imposible escuchar lo que la joven conversaba.

La segunda clase del día fue encantamientos donde nada extraordinario ocurrió, Granger se dedicó a responder las preguntas del profesor ganando puntos para su casa además de cumplir con su papel de niña perfecta, incapaz de cometer falta alguna. El almuerzo fue mucho peor, esta vez la Gryffindor se había sentado en su mesa, al otro extremo del Gran Comedor, por lo tanto fue imposible escuchar lo que conversaba, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse huraño y aun más al contemplar la tremenda expresión de satisfacción que se reflejaba en el rostro de Blaise.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó Draco

Zabini sonrió – Te lo dije, es imposible vigilarla todo un día, para ello tendrías que dejar de vivir tu vida: seguirla a donde vaya, estar pendiente de sus actividades… pero ¿y las tuyas?, ¿Cómo te dedicaras a tu deberes si vives detrás de ella todo el día?

Zabini levantó la mirada de su plato y contempló la mesa de Gryffindor con regocijo, nadie podía negar que le encantaba vencer a Draco en cualquier aspecto y en este llevaba las de ganar, sin embargo la sonrisa se le borró de pronto y Draco se dio cuenta de ello, miró en su dirección y se dio cuenta que Luna Loveggod hablaba animadamente con Dean Thomas en la mesa de Gryffindor, la joven parecía muy animada y parlanchina.

Draco no estaba seguro, pero creía que a su amigo le gustaba de alguna forma aquella chica, nunca había dado muestras de ello a excepción de las veces que le había pillado mientras le miraba fijamente, nunca había entablado una conversación con ella y al parecer jamás le había dirigido siquiera un saludo pero…

-¿Qué observas? – preguntó Draco curioso aunque ya tenía una idea de su posible respuesta.

-A Granger por supuesto, no estoy de acuerdo con tu idea pero no significa que de vez en cuando no pueda ayudarte – respondió Blaise sin pestañear.

Draco lo miró con el cejo fruncido. Como las otras ocasiones en que le había pillado Zabini había justificado su actitud con una mentira. Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo Blaise continuo con su profundo escrutinio aparentemente inmune a todo cuanto pasase a su alrededor, a excepción de Luna Loveggod por supuesto, y cuando eso ocurría era imposible reobtener la atención del moreno.

Al llegar la noche de ese día Draco sabía que el plan de vigilar a Granger para hacerla caer era en realidad el más ridículo de los que se le habían ocurrido aunque no lo dijo en voz alta para no darle el gusto a Zabini quien evidentemente ya lo sospechaba. Pero por extraño que parezca aquello había ocasionado que la frustración y el enojo inicial de Pansy pasasen a él de hecho con el transcurrir de los días el joven blondo se mostraba cada vez más irritable, poco tolerable y molesto. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle y al parecer nadie pensaba hacerlo, después de aproximadamente un mes que hubiesen abandonado definitivamente la "brillante" idea de vigilar a la Premio Anual y aunque el mismo Draco fuese quien diera la orden aquello parecía haber eliminado su buen humor o por lo menos el poco que aun le quedaba.

El viernes de la tercera semana de noviembre había sido uno de los peores para Blaise, Pansy y Theo. Todo se debía a las consecuencias del mal humor que Draco Malfoy cargaba desde que dos días atrás Granger bajara 100 puntos a la casa de Slytherin por su causa, en realidad la joven solo había descontado 50 puntos pero Draco contó con la mala suerte que la profesora McGonagall (quien casualmente pasaba por allí) restara los otros 50 al enterarse que había llamado Sangre Sucia a su amada y venerada Premio Anual.

El viernes era el único día que Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían absolutamente todas las clases: Encantamiento (dos horas), Transformaciones (dos horas), Herbología (dos horas más) y para cerrar con broche de oro Defensa contra las artes oscuras (otras dos malditas horas según Draco). Desde la primera clase Granger había ganado puntos para su casa y fueron tantos que al terminar el día había llegado a duplicar los que fueron restados a Slytherin, aquello al parecer fue la gota que derramo el vaso o mejor dicho que eliminó totalmente el poco humor de Draco Malfoy: Gritó a Pansy, insultó a Theo, por si fuese poco le golpeó y al final de la tarde se batía en duelo con Blaise.

Pese a todo eso Draco no había disminuido ni una pizca su mal humor, por el contrario mantenía el gesto tan ceñudo que a las diez de la noche de aquel día, después de recuperarse de las maldiciones que le habían alcanzado durante el duelo, la sala común de Slytherin se encontrara totalmente vacía e increíblemente silenciosa por su causa o al menos hasta que Blaise hubo regresado de ver a la señora Pomfrey

En cuanto vio a Draco sentado de una manera tan tensa y rígida en el medio de la sala común fingiendo leer un libro con la expresión enfurruñada y el gesto totalmente ceñudo, fue claro para él que no lograba conciliar el sueño y aquello solo podía deberse a su mal humor que pese a haberse descargado con ellos (y en especial con él), no había logrado mejorar.

Zabini estaba harto de aquella actitud, y quiso saber a que se debía su mal humor pero el blondo solo atinó a dar un estruendoso gruñido y tratar de largarse hacia su habitación sin intención de cruzar palabra con algún ser humano en mucho tiempo, pero Blaise refrenó sus esperanzas al detenerlo por un brazo.

-Creo que simplemente te has obsesionado con ello – le dijo con simpleza mientras Draco forcejeaba para que le dejara en paz.

Con la simple frase logró choquearlo - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-A tu obsesión por Granger, a tu mal humor…

-No es una obsesión – afirmó con certeza interrumpiéndolo.

Zabini se mostró impresionado cuando Draco no negó que su estado de animo era causado por la castaña, pero decidió no decirlo -¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Porque quieres hacerle daño?

Draco le miró con enojada resignación pero desvió la mirada para contestarle no quería que Blaise notase el bochorno en sus mejillas – Porque no soporto su maldita prepotencia, porque no soporto verla caminar rodeada de perfección y alegría sin nadie que le recuerde que solo es una mugre y asquerosa sangre sucia…

-¡Draco!

-Tu preguntaste así que ahora no te quejes – respiró hondo antes de continuar – No soporto ver la superioridad con la que me mira y aunque tu digas que no es cierto quiero decirte que si lo es, tu no eres yo y Granger no te mira a ti como lo hace conmigo… la odio porque con su mirada parece recriminarme el hecho de ser hijo de mortifagos, el verme involucrado con la muerte de Dumbleodore e incluso parece juzgar la ocupación de la Mansión Malfoy por ya sabes quien…¡Como si de eso también tuviese la culpa!

Draco aventó con rabia el libro que había pretendido leer – cree que puede juzgarme, cree que yo debería acompañar a mis padres en Azkaban, ¡Cree que esta por encima de mi! Y yo no puedo hacer nada para bajarla del pedestal donde cree que se encuentra porque no puedo tocarla, porque no puedo ofenderla, porque no puedo lanzarle un maldito _Imperius_ para hacer que sus ojos me rindan pleitesía. Yo antes podía hacerlo, pero ahora no cuento con los mismos medios y beneficios que solía tener y ella, esa chica parece siempre estar allí para recordármelo, ella es el símbolo de todo aquello que me impide surgir, porque como ella hay muchos que no quieren siquiera mirarnos tal vez por creer que podemos pegarles la peste… tu sabes de lo que hablo, a ti también te ha pasado.

Zabini suspiro con demasiada compasión, si Draco se hubiese fijado en su mirada se habría dado cuenta que su expresión era sumamente condescendiente – Entiendo lo que dices, pero creo que tus pensamientos se están hiendo por otros derroteros.

Draco le miro confundido.

-Estas muy cargado Draco, tus padres…, tu fortuna…, tu prestigio…, el status del que solías regodearte han hecho mella en ti y solo atinas a enfocar tus sentimientos negativos en un solo sentido, en el sentido de Granger quien es la única de tus mas asiduos enemigo que queda en el colegio.

Draco soltó unas cuantas carcajadas pero no añadió nada el respecto.

-Te diré algo – anuncio Blaise pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – Para ser sinceros te voy a dar un regalo… un regalo que se te gustará.

A Blaise le brillaba la mirada y si Draco no hubiese estado tan huraño se daría cuenta que algo tramaba – Hay algo que tienes que ver esta noche

Draco le miro ceñudo y desconcertado - ¿A que te refieres?

Blaise rió satisfecho de lograr su atención – A Granger por supuesto, se que esta noche cometerá una falta gravísima contra el estatuto del colegio.

Esta vez fue a Malfoy quien le brillaran los ojos - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zabini se encogió de hombros – Estaba cerca de un pajarito cuando Granger llegó a hablar al respecto… ¿te interesa?

¡Que si le interesa! ¡Claro que le interesaba! No había nada que le interesara menos que dañar a la premio anual.

-Tu querido dolor de cabeza acudirá al lago esta noche para ser más precisos estará allí cerca de la media noche… puedes ir y comprobarlo, incluso puedes retarla por su atrevimiento y su desvergüenza… ¿uh? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres verla?

-No quiero verla – expresó Draco con la mirada perdida – quiero volverla papilla… lo cual es muy diferente

-Estoy seguro de ello – afirmó Zabini mientras daba silenciosos asentimientos con la cabeza.

Draco aguardó en su sala común hasta que fuese la hora indicada, los nervios le carcomían el cuerpo y la inquietud se depositaba en su alma ¿Qué rayos haría Granger en el lago a aquella hora? Su curiosidad también se había convertido en un incentivo para acudir al lugar. Después de todo ¿Cada cuanto vez a una listilla fastidiosa como aquella infringiendo las mismas normas que tan celosamente hace cumplir? Draco moría por descubrirlo.

Escondido entre matorrales, con el corazón palpitando ante la expectación y su propio miedo de ser descubierto, Draco esperaba que Granger diera alguna señal de vida, llevaba casi un cuarto de hora apretujado entre la maleza tratando de ocultar cualquier aspecto que pudiese revelarse y para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho. Sus ojos se habían levantado en el momento exacto en el que Granger se adentraba entre los árboles hacia el brazo más escondido del lago. Draco esperó unos diez minutos para seguirle, después de todo ya sabía exactamente donde la iba a encontrar.

Cuando Draco la vio, su cuerpo y su mente entraron en un estado de estupefacción total. Por un lado sus articulaciones dejaron de funcionar impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento y por el otro su mente no encontraba seguridad alguna en las imágenes que entraban por sus ojos. Granger, la remilgada, poco agraciada, la que se creía perfecta, la chica arrogante, pedante y por si fuera poco sangre sucia estaba de pie con el agua hasta la cintura en aquel pequeño brazo del gran lago que bordeaba el castillo de Hogwarts.

La joven estaba de espaldas a él, pero lo que alcanzaba a divisar fue suficiente para que Draco pudiese determinar su total desnudes ¡era imposible!, en que cabeza podía caber la idea que la señorita Premio Anual acostumbrara a tomar baños de luna a altas horas de la noche fuera del castillo y por si fuera poco ¡desnuda!, ¡desnuda! ¡Donde cualquiera hubiese podido pillarle! Draco tuvo que admitir que a esa hora era poco probable que algún estudiante deambulara por los terrenos exteriores del castillo ¡Diablos, no habría alguno que tuviese la suficiente valentía como para hacerlo siquiera dentro del castillo! Claro a excepción de él que se había arriesgado avivado por el deseo de perjudicar a Granger… y ella misma por supuesto ¡vaya sorpresa que se estaba llevando!

-¡Ah!

Algo como un quejido o jadeo llegó hasta sus oídos, sin duda alguna proveniente de Granger dominado por un extraño ardor en las entrañas Draco flaqueo la corta distancia que lo separaba de los arbustos más cercanos al lago, lo hizo despacio y cuidando de no hacer algún tipo de ruido que pudiese alertar a la joven, no al menos hasta que él obtuviese una prueba suficientemente incriminatoria.

Hermione que quejó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un quejido mucho más dulce que se precedió de un suspiro. Cuando Draco se hubo instalado lo más cerca posible del lago logró percatarse a que se debían aquellos extraños sonidos. Granger metía las manos en el agua y salpicaba con ella sus pechos desnudos, el agua debía estar helada, la noche era fría e incluso había niebla y considerando lo secos que estaban sus largos cabellos y su espalda aun no se acostumbraba a la baja temperatura que la rodeaba, así que lo que había considerado quejidos en realidad eran expresiones producidas por la fría agua que ahora seguramente resbalaba por los pechos de las castaña.

Y entonces la estupefacción regresó a el. Draco Malfoy, rico, sangre pura, guapo e inteligente, estaba arriesgando su pellejo por contemplar a una joven mientras se bañaba desnuda en el lago y ¡no! No era cualquier joven, era Granger, aquella que odiaba hasta los huesos y la cual lo hacia sentirse desdichado e insignificante, sin embargo nada parecía importar en esos momento pero tampoco nada parecía tener sentido, de lo contrario ¿Por qué continuaba allí? ¿Por qué no se había marchado?, ya tenia la prueba que necesitaba para humillar a Granger ¡la había visto! ¡Con sus propios ojos! ¿Cómo podría negarse a ello?

La respuesta llegó como flash a su cabeza y rápidamente también a su entrepierna… quería ver más… ¡si! deseaba que Granger se diera la vuelta y dejara al descubierto los secretos de su cuerpo, quería saber si sus pechos eran grandes o pequeños, si eran redondos o carecían de forma, si eran flácidos o firmes ¿seria su vientre plano? ¿Seria su vello castaño en todas partes? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué pensaba en aquellas cosas?... No tuvo que desarmar su cabeza para hallar una respuesta a su último cuestionamiento ¡Porque eres hombre, idiota! "O si no lo crees mira hacia abajo". No fue necesario hacerlo, sabia que debajo de la tela, había un amigo que parecía despertar de un largo letargo y que no necesitaría de mucho tiempo para estar totalmente despierto.

Granger cruzó las manos sobre su cabeza para luego tapar con ellas el rostro y finalmente zambullirse en las frías aguas del lago, no duro allí dos segundos emergiendo como impulsada por algún resorte, lo cual contribuyó en el levantamiento del amigo de Draco: al salir impulsada del agua Hermione le reveló a su desconocido espectador la eminencia de las nalgas o al menos una parte de ellas, lo cual fue suficiente para que Draco empezara a molestarse por la estreches que sus ropas ejercían sobre su entrepierna.

En un momento Hermione quedó de frente a Draco y él pudo contemplarla en casi todo su esplendor, jamás lo admitiría pero Hermione Granger era una mujer capaz de robar el aliento. La piel era recorrida por los surcos de agua que parecían gritar por la necesidad de una lengua que bebiera de ella, la generosa longitud de los castaño cabellos se pegaban alrededor de sus pechos impidiendo que el joven los admirara como realmente deseaba hacerlo, lo cual lo frustró, sin embargo y aunque ajena a su presencia, Hermione los retiró llevándolos hacia su espalda, lo cual logró sacar que Draco un profundo suspiro, los pechos de la joven resultaron ser más tentadores de lo que esperaba, redondeados y firmes, no tan abundantes pero lo suficientes para apresarlos profundamente con su boca, los pezones puntiagudos, castaños y erectos a causa de lo helado del agua le apuntaban como una especie de invitación y Malfoy tuvo que tragar saliva y limpiar el sudor que de un momento a otro había aparecido en su frente.

Draco ya sabia que era delgada, pero nunca imaginó que su cuerpo tuviese unas curvas tan tentadores, su torso era largo y cintura era lo suficientemente delgada como para estrecharla entre sus brazos, su vientre era plano aunque podía entreverse uno que otro pliegue de piel que a él le parecieron irrelevantes

A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba observándole a Draco aun no le parecía que aquella visión fuese lo suficientemente real. Granger rió y pese a su propia negación Draco supo que el sonido parecía haberle hechizado. Quedó como hipnotizado ahora ella flotaba de espaldas, y podían verse las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, la parte superior de sus muslos, los pechos erguidos, Draco se obligó a quedarse allí clavado, incluso llegó a empuñar su varita ante la firme convicción de lanzarse un _Petrificus Totalus_ para no moverse de allí, y es que después de observarla Draco había percibido que el frió abandonaba su cuerpo y que un creciente y fervoroso deseo de reunirse con Granger en el agua se adueñaba de su ser. ¡Era una idea descabelladaza, nacida del extraño efecto que le estaba causando semejante visión! No podía acercase, lo mas probable es que de atreverse a hacerlo seguramente ella gritaría y huiría y por supuesto después le buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras para matarlo de forma lenta y cruel.

Por un momento se imaginó un escena donde ella no le rechazaba, se quedaba allí y permitía que él la tocara, permitía que le besara y saboreara los provocadores pechos y dejaba que su mano se internara entre sus piernas para sacarles gemidos de placer, Draco comprobó ante el palpitar de su ya casi total erección que efectivamente, se moría de ganas por tocarla. El sentido común pareció evaporarse y Draco empezó a sentir el ferviente deseo e incluso una urgente necesidad de quitarse el uniforme y lanzarse al lago.

¡No! Algo dentro de si mismo le golpeó fuertemente, algo dentro de su conciencia, dentro de su cabeza y por su puesto en su virilidad aunque este ultimo no se vio tan afectado. Tenía que marcharse, y tenia que hacerlo ahora mismo, poner pies polvorosa antes que sus instintos dominaran el poco sentido común que aun le quedaba y le hicieran cometer alguna locura.

Fijó su mirada en ella por última vez o mejor en su cuerpo y un sentimiento de desilusión le sorprendió al notar que este se hallaba sumergido casi en su totalidad, los hombros perlados rompían la tranquilidad de la superficie del agua haciéndolos relucir bajo luz, algo que prodigiosamente le asombró pues nunca en su vida aquella parte del cuerpo femenino se le había antojado tan extraordinariamente provocativa.

-Te estaba esperando

La voz de Blaise Zabini prorrumpiendo en el interior de la vacía sala común por poco le provoca un ataque. Draco había caminado rápidamente desde el lago a la sala común de Slytherin cuidando no ser descubierto por Filch o su estupida gata. Parpadeó hasta enfocar el portador de aquella voz en medio de la penumbra que les rodeaba.

-Lumos

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? – le preguntó cuando estuvo ante la luz proveniente de la varita del joven moreno.

Blaise se encogió de hombros – Esperándote

Draco le miró con suspicacia -¿Y se puede saber cual tu interés al esperarme?

-Saber como te fue… por supuesto, que otra cosa podría retenerme hasta estas horas.

Draco frunció el entrecejo con fuerza, el brillo en los ojos de Blaise lo delataba ahora estaba seguro que el había planeado todo – Lo sabias ¿no es así?

-Saber ¿Qué?

-Lo de Granger – la voz de Draco se elevó un poco más de lo normal

-¿Lo de Granger? ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Le has descubierto algo?

Draco lo tomó por las solapas del pijama negro para estamparlo contra el muro más cercano a ellos – Sabias lo que iba ha estar haciendo esta noche en el lago – su voz sonó susurrantemente amenazadora.

Sin embargo Blaise no sintió temor alguno, por el contrario exhibió una sus sonrisas más pronunciadas -¿lo has disfrutado?

Draco lo estampó con más fuerza contra el muro -¡Estas demente!

Blaise no aguantó más y rompió en una carcajada limpia y abierta, Draco ardía en deseos de estamparle un golpe que le quebrara cada uno de sus blancos dientes pero lejos de hacerlo él también sonrió, al principio de forma silenciosamente y después contagiado por la risa alegre de su compañero.

-Se puede saber ¿porque me enviaste allí? – le preguntó Draco sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Querías pillarle ¿no?... ¿acaso no lo has conseguido? – preguntó con una fingida expresión de preocupación

Draco suspiró dejándose caer sobre el sillón mas cercano – Si, la he visto – confesó con varios tonos de voz más bajos.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Retarla? ¿Chantajearla? ¿Acusarla? ¿Harás que la echen del colegio?

Draco le miró con fingida molestia – Lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es… ir por un baño de agua fría.

Blaise rompió en carcajadas nuevamente, parecía poco interesado en lograr despertar a algún estudiante con su bullicio. Draco también sonrió pero su sonrisa fue silenciosa.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?... ¿Porque me has enviado allí si sabias lo que Granger iba a hacer?

-¡Compañero! – Exclamó Blaise mientras se dejaba caer a su lado y palmeaba su espalda como aquel que esta a punto de rebelar un grandioso consejo – Últimamente estas muy estresado… demasiado tenso… necesitabas algo que te distrajera, algo como…

-¿Ver a Granger desnuda? – le interrumpió lanzándole aquella pregunta con incredulidad.

-Por ejemplo – agregó

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pudiese entretenerme ver a una sangre…

-Draco

-…tomar un baño? – concluyo enarcando un ceja.

Blaise le miró con una expresión que parecía decirle "niégalo si te atreves"

-¡Es Granger! ¡Por Merlín Blaise no esperaras que…!

-Por supuesto que lo espero – le señaló con suficiencia – De no ser así pensaría que se te han atrofiado los…

-¡Nada de eso! – Se apresuró a decir Draco – Es solo que mis gustos van más allá de una simple y vulgar bruja.

-¿simple? Tal vez pero vulgar jamás, esa chica tiene lo suyo y entre ello no puedes negar que posee educación, talento para las artes mágicas y por supuesto mucha inteligencia

Draco arrugó el cejo y pero no agregó nada al respecto.

-Mira Draco, Granger podrá ser todo lo sangre impura que quieras y antes que cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que no me llama la atención en lo absoluto… ¡Pero! Si llegase a encontrarla desnuda tomando un baño en lago durante la noche sin nadie que pueda interrumpirnos… te juro por Merlín que no mi amigo, no podría aguantarlo, ¡Por Dios! Soy hombre que esperabas… ¡Soy un libertino, al igual que tu!

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?

-¡Claro que si! No puedes afirmar que te ha sido indiferente descubrirle, sobre todo cuando primero… - Blaise señaló con uno de sus dedos – demoraste mucho en regresar y segundo tu mismo has confesado que debes darte un baño frió…y se perfectamente que eso se debe a tu calentura… corporal.

Draco no agregó nada por el momento pero su mente se vio increíblemente perturbada por imágenes de aquella chica desnuda tomando un baño a la luz de la luna… su entrepierna volvió a palpitar – No se que pensar…

-¡No lo pienses! ¡Gózalo! –le aconsejó Zabini

-¿Gozarlo? – Preguntó esta vez enarcando ambas ceja - ¿Y como se supone que voy a gozarlo? ¿No pensaras que iré detrás de Granger hasta lograr que se acueste conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Agregó Zabini fingiendo indignación – Pero ahora que nuevamente has descubierto que tu amigo tiene vida propia y que puedes utilizarlo una que otra vez ¿No crees que deberías intentarlo? Ya no tienes el montón de chicas dispuestas a compartir tu cama como antes, pero estoy seguro que encontraras una que lo haga…

-¿Quién?

-¡Cualquiera! Solo inténtalo

-Cualquiera menos Granger

Zabini asintió – a menos que quieras que sea Granger ¿Es así?

Malfoy dejo entre ver una mueca de enfado y asco - ¡nunca!

-Eso pensé…

-¡Maldito Zabini! Me has puesto en un aprieto te puedo asegurar que en este momento necesito de una chica con urgencia…

Blaise rió con burla lo cual enojó a Draco

-Quizás lo intente con esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama? Loveggod… Lunática…

La risa de Blaise se borró de inmediato y su expresión se torno siniestra y furiosa.

-Con cualquiera menos ella… y… Pansy.

Draco enarcó una ceja con presunción - ¿Pansy?...lo entiendo, pero lunática…

-¡No la llames así! – bramó

-¿Te molesta?

-Sabes algo Draco… de pronto se me han quitado las ganas de hablar contigo…Buenas noches

Y antes de Malfoy pudiese decir o hacer algo, Blaise había salido de la sala rumbo a las habitaciones de los chicos con cara de pocos amigos, los puños fieramente apretados y el cuerpo totalmente tensado.

Cuando Draco despertó lo hizo de manera abrupta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo no necesitó desperezase para sentirse activo. No sentía sueño a pesar que la noche anterior se había acostado excesivamente tarde. Draco sentía que su cuerpo ardía así lo demostraba el sudor perlado que cubría su frente ¡Con un demonio había soñado con Granger!

Despertar con aquel pensamiento no fue grato. Intentó serenarse antes de poner un pie fuera de la mana, no estaba muy seguro pero creía que sus extremidades vibraban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miles de imágenes aparecieron en su mente imágenes que le parecieron demasiado reales y con un contenido de erotismo elevado.

Estaba en el lago, era de noche y espiaba a una chica que se bañaba en el estanque, era una joven hermosa, esbelta y llamativa. Se despojó de sus ropas y se lanzó con cuidado a las aguas, la joven estaba de espalda de modo que no se había percatado de su presencia. Nadó silenciosamente bajo el agua acercándose a ella, estaba oscuro pero aquello no le impidió encontrarla con facilidad, la tomó de las piernas con fuerza y ella saltó y pataleó para tratar de soltarse, la oscuridad del agua le impedía ver su cuerpo pero no deleitase con el roce de sus manos sobre la piel.

Tanteó sus muslos con delicadeza e incluso se atrevió a tocar su entrepierna lo cual provocó que ella incrementara la fuerza en sus piernas para intentar zafarse. Draco se aferró a sus nalgas con rudeza sopesando con sus manos lo firmes y redondeadas que eran, lamió el contorno del ombligo y solo entonces sacó la cabeza.

Draco esperaba apreciar sus pechos e incluso probar su sabor pero ella tapaba fervientemente aquella parte de su anatomía con las manos. Draco luchó para apartarlas de allí lo cual fue sencillo ya que él le superaba en fuerza. Su boca tomó posesión de los pechos, los besó, los mordió con suavidad, succiono y probó la piel de los pezones que no tardaron en endurecerse bajo sus caricias y mimos. Ella intentaba apartarlo pero sus pataleos y convulsiones solo lograban que Draco la aferrara con más fuerza y decisión.

El joven pasó su lengua por toda la superficie húmeda de piel hasta llegar a los hombros donde se deleitó saboreando y bebiendo el agua que se acumulaba en ellos, mordió su cuello y succionó con fuerza, ella dejó escapar un quejido Draco no estaba seguro si era o no de placer pero se parecía mucho al que Granger había lanzado aquella vez en el lago, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que entre sus brazos sujetaba el cuerpo de ella.

No veía su rostro la verdad solo le interesaba su cuerpo, el deseo le invadía consumiendo su racionamiento apoderándose de sus instintos y desinhibiendo sus paciones. No importaba que fuese Granger, no importaba que fuese una sangre sucia, esa noche ella seria suya. La tomó de las piernas obligándola a rodear con ellas su cadera e hizo que sus brazos le envolvieran por el cuello y entonces la penetró, no le importó si estaba lista para recibirle, solo deseaba satisfacer su propia necesidad. Se hundió en ella una y otra vez con desenfreno, con desespero e inclusive con rudeza.

El movimiento continuó por largo rato, fue tan intenso y placentero que el orgasmo lo atrapó en profundas oleadas de deleite que le hicieron vibrar y perder la poca fuerza con la que aun contaba sus piernas ocasionando que se hundiera en las heladas aguas del lago y entonces despertó. Draco fue conciente que nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño tan vivido, tan completo y tan tremendamente placentero y perturbador.

No fue fácil sobrellevar su estupefacción y su propio estado de ánimo: se sentía extrañamente perturbado y además excitado. Por un lado soñar con Granger era malo, soñar que le hacia el amor era aun peor y si adicionaba el hecho que aquello había logrado mantenerlo en un estado de completa estimulación todo el día aquello terminaba por convertirse en una pesadilla y una que empezaba a atormentarlo.

Los días siguientes se convirtieron en una tortura para el joven blondo. En un principio creía que su sueño era una causa normal de haber visto a Granger desnuda en el lago, pero cuando los sueños no solo continuaron si no que además incrementaron su contenido erótico, el joven no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Aunque aquello no fue lo único, cada vez sus sueños eran más vividos y llenaban su contenido con pequeños detalles que él "accidentalmente" lograba percibir, como aquella vez que Hermione se quitó la capa del uniforme frente a sus ojos para un duelo durante una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo había hecho de una manera cómoda y completamente natural pero que para el subconsciente de Draco estaba lejos de ser así. Esa noche soñó que ella se desnudaba para él.

En otra ocasión había visto como se mordía el labio mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca, por supuesto Draco negaría hasta la muerte el hecho de haberla estado observando. Pero eso no evitó que esa noche por primera vez desde que esos húmedos sueños atormentaban su cabeza lograra ver el rostro de la joven, un rostro que exhibía la expresión mas pura y profunda de placer con los parpados completamente cerrados mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar que sus gemidos laceraran el aire. Draco no tardó de hundirse en ella con avidez.

La gota que había llenado el libido de Draco fue aquella ocasión en que observó como Granger se llenaba de tierra de maceta en una clase de Herbólogia, las mejillas sucias, el pelo alborotado y manchas oscuras sobre su cuello y piernas no lograron pasar desapercibidas para Draco quien esa noche entre sueños le hizo el amor sobre el lodo del lago, las manos de ella se posaron por su cuerpo llenándolo de barro, se cerraron en su rubio cabello ensuciándolo lo cual a el poco o nada le importó, cuando Draco despertó esa noche notó sin esfuerzos que su sueño había parecido muy real, tanto que pudo percatarse que su orgasmo no había ocurrido solo en sus sueños. Draco Malfoy estaba atrapado. Atrapado por un deseo irrefrenable que ni el mismo entendía.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a una chica, eso te ayudará desfogarte – dijo Theo en una ocasión en que Blaise, él y Draco salían del campo de quidditch.

Blaise y Draco habían terminado por contarle todo el asunto después que Theo evidenciara las huellas de la permanente excitación que Draco sufría por aquellos días.

-¡Exacto! – Exclamó - Es lo que yo te he estado diciendo. Cualquier chica podría servirte, lo único que necesitas es poner a funcionar a tu amigo que últimamente a estado clamando por atención femenina.

Draco les miró con expresión ceñuda, sabia que ellos tenían la razón y el ya había pensado buscar a alguna jovencita dispuesta a dar sus favores pero… nunca había mencionado la urgencia que sentía de hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a una mujer con premura.

Alicia Breitong fue la joven que ayudó a Draco a desfogarse, una Ravenclaw muy hermosa y ardiente. El joven mago no pudo negar que fue la noche más fructífera que había tenido en todo el año. Lo hicieron de muchas formas, de pie, acostados, sentados en el sillón mientras ella lo cabalgaba, no hubo rincón de su cuerpo que quedara sin explorar. Con toda franqueza fue una noche estupenda pero… no fue suficiente porque a pesar de todo el placer, todos los gemidos e incluso gritos, a pesar de todos los orgasmos… Draco Malfoy no logró sacar de su mente el rostro de satisfacción que Granger exhibía en sus sueños. Mientras le hacia el amor a Alicia Breitong Draco Malfoy pensaba en ella, pensaba en Hermione Granger y aun no lograba entender el porque.

Esa noche el joven mago supo que tendría que acostarse con muchas chicas para lograr sacarse a Granger de la cabeza, de lo contrario su fantasía con Granger terminaría por volverle completamente loco.

--

**Hola a todos y perdonen la tardanza en la actualización, espero que este capitulo les ayude a aclarar un poco sus dudas y sus curiosidades con respecto al terrible deseo que Draco siente por Hermione, por supuesto aun falta mucho más por conocer pero todo se dará a su debido tiempo.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	5. Un día de pleitos

_**Gracias por esperar la actualización espero que sea de su agrado el nuevo capitulo y no olviden dejar sus opiniones.**_

_**--**_

_**Nerea: hola me agrada que con el capitulo anterior se te hayan aclarado las dudas y bueno que te puedo decir aun hay algunas cosas que le sucedieron a Draco y que le llevaron a desear de una manera tan profunda a Hermione. Ya te enteraras. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y no olvides dejar tu review.**_

_**jos Black**__**: Hola y gracias por leer y aprovecho para darte las gracias por recomendar mi historia en tu Fic, en el último review olvide mencionarlo. Gracias por tus comentarios.**_

_**Cleoru Misumi**__**: Gracias por tu comentario, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo te guste igual, no olvides dejar tu opinión estaré esperándola.**_

_**friidaliizziiooz**__**: Bueno en este capitulo tendrás bastante presente y en el siguiente un poco más. No olvides dejar tu review. Gracias por leer el fic.**_

_**Shey: aunque la actualización no fue tan pronto espero que este capitulo te guste igual, en el siguiente te enterarás de la historia de Theo y además entraran dos nuevos personajes. Estaré al pendiente de tu review. Gracias.**_

_**Lichib**__**: Bienvenida, no dudes en comentar cualquier duda, desacuerdo simplemente algo extraño que leas o que no te parezca, estoy abierta a todo lo que quieras comentar. Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y te animes a dejar un nuevo review. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Lagordis**__**: bueno he de admitir que si hay algo más, si te refieres a los sentimientos de Draco, pues aun ni el mismo lo sabe, pero si te refieres a los acontecimientos pasados he de confesarte que efectivamente hay algo más y que en otra "mirada al pasado" te enterarás de cómo ocurrió todo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y no olvides dejar tu nueva opinión.**_

_**petalo-VJ**__**: acá esta la actualización espero que te guste y no olvides dejar un nuevo comentario, me gusta conocer tu opinión.**_

_**Lucan Malfoy: muchas pero muchas gracias por leer este fic y por tu opinión. Y por supuesto que necesito de ti, necesito tus comentarios, tus pareceres, tu percepción de la historia y del rumbo que esta siguiendo, no dudes en dejar tus ideas o lo que crees que sería mejor para continuar el rumbo de la historia. Por otro lado en este capitulo tienes una muestra más del descaro de Draco y la terquedad de Hermione. No olvides dejar tu review estaré esperándolo. ¡Ah! Y en cuanto a lo de Blaise, Luna y Neville, ya te enteraras de todo. Ten paciencia.**_

_**maring**__**: estoy de acuerdo contigo es una locura cronica y una locura que lo llevará a hacer lo que sea por refrenar sus deseos, ya te enteraras a su debido tiempo. Lo que pasó es que Draco por fin vio a Hermione como una mujer de carne y hueso, no como la sangre sucia, no como la sabelotodo o como su enemiga, sino como una mujer deseable y a la cual sabe perfectamente no podrá alcanzar y eso lo obsesiona cada día más. Bueno espero que este cap. te guste. Gracias por leer. No olvides: Review.**_

_**SHHHHH: si lo se, pobre Malfoy, en fin el tiene la culpa por mirón y por obsesivo. Jajaja. Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior. Deja tu opinión por fa.**_

_**Abril: opino exactamente lo mismo que tú, la personalidad de la Hermione real es demasiado fuerte como para hacerse la santa, no digo tampoco que sea de lo peor es solo que en cierta medida (equilibradamente hablando) refrena un poco sus deseos para dedicarse a otras cosas (como lo hace todo el mundo) pero que en algún momento, también siente y desea. Gracias por leer y no olvides dejar tu opinión.**_

_**Sealiah**__**: Bueno chica, Hermione si se va a enterar en dos o tres capitulo lo va a saber y se lo va a contar el mismo Draco Malfoy, ya veremos como reacciona. Suerte y no olvides dejar un review. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**RociRadcliffe**__**: Aun ni el mismo Draco sabe lo que siente por Hermione lo único que sabe es que le desea hasta los huesos y en cuanto al baño de Hermione en el lago tiene su explicación y va de la mano de la persona a la que Blaise escuchó mencionarlo. Como el capitulo anterior era desde el punto de vista de Draco no pude explicar bien este aspecto pero ya te enterarás de todo. Gracias por leer y por dejar un nuevo review jajaja.**_

_**angie41**__**: Gracias por tu comentario, no dudes que espero con ansias el siguiente y sobre todo la apreciación que tengas con respecto al nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Diana: muchas pero muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me encantan cuando dejan review extensos (yo también suelo hacerlo). En cuanto a lo de tus dudas bueno si, Hermione no quiere que Neville la vea con Draco porque puede llegar a sentirse mal y por supuesto Draco (quien no conoce nada sobre la vida de Hermione) le parece un poco rara la actitud abnegada que Hermione muestra hacia Neville. Por otro lado me alegra enormemente que mencionaras las uñas en la espalda de Draco (de hecho eres la primera que lo hace) si, efectivamente hay algo ahí y Draco lo recuerda pero Hermione no, ya te enterarás porque y encuanto porque Draco decidió tomarse tantas molestias para conseguir a la castaña también te enteras porque lo hizo, todo a su debido tiempo. Y en cuanto a lo de Neville, pues con este capitulo te enteraras un poquito de cómo fueron las cosas o por lo menos como lo fueron para Draco (ojo te advierto que solo te enterarás un poquito). Bueno Dianita la historia de Blaise y Luna sigue pero no te aseguro que sea una misma a Blaise le esperan muchas cosas aun y con el tiempo te enteraras de todo y lo de Hermione (jajaja) ya verás porque le parecen familiares los labios de Draco, ese Draco es un pillo. Jajajaja, no sabes cuanta gracia me causa tu curiosidad con respecto a las uñas en la espalda, ya te enteraras no te preocupes y si lo del profe va a se beneficio para los pero también para Malfoy no lo dudes. Nuevamente te agradezco de verdad, no solo te tomas el tiempo de leer el fic, también no analizas y tomas un poco de tiempo más en dejar tus opiniones. No dudes ni por un segundo que estoy esperando tu review con respecto a este nuevo capitulo y gracias por tercera vez.**_

_**SamarKanda: bueno todas tus dudas se hiran resolviendo a medida que avance el fic, no dudes eso y gracias por leer sus opiniones son valiosas para mi y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Barcelo**__**: Gracias por tu comentario espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste y te impulse a dejar un nuevo review. Nuevamente gracias por leer.**_

--

Capitulo 5. Un día de pleitos

--

De pie en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observaba ceñuda a Draco Malfoy mientras este vertía diferentes pociones sobre una copa transformada en un tazón de cristal, la combinación de pócimas se tornó de un color púrpura bastante llamativo en la cual Hermione no tenía intención alguna de introducir su mano.

-Siéntate Granger – dijo Draco de espalda a ella.

Hermione lanzó un bufido enarcando la mirada y volviendo el rostro de manera orgullosa. Si Malfoy quería que ella le obedeciese tendría que pedir las cosas de una manera más educada y no con órdenes.

-Siéntate – repitió sin ningún signo de exasperación en su voz.

Hermione siguió de pie viendo hacia el lado contrario, si de ella dependiese jamás le daría gusto al muy canalla, no al menos por voluntad propia.

Draco se volvió y la encontró aun de pie enfundada en su obstinación de negarse a cumplir una orden tan sencilla como la que acababa de darle. Sonrió con presunción, sabia exactamente como hacer que la joven hiciera lo que el quisiese… o por lo menos en este caso.

-Siéntate… - dijo por tercera vez – o prefieres que te obligue a sentarte en mi regazo.

El efecto fue inmediato Hermione se dejó caer de una manera poco agraciada sobre el mueble mas cercano con la mirada horrorizada y los brazos aun más apretados contra su pecho.

-Eso pensé – Sonrió Draco.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy – agregó mirándole con furia contenida.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho querida, me gustaría que utilizaras insultos más ingeniosos que ese – se bufó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-¡Oh por supuesto que los tengo! – Exclamó Hermione con fingida emoción – pero mi boca no es capaz de repetir lo que mi mente piensa de ti.

-Eso lo se – su burlona sonrisa se ensanchó a un más mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña – tu boca solo esta hecha para besarme.

Hermione lanzó un resoplido de exasperación mientras giraba su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

-Puedes evitar mirarme pero no puedes obviar mi presencia. Soy definitivamente perturbador.

Hermione le miró rápidamente con los ojos entre cerrados. Draco rió ante su expresión huraña.

-No puedes negar que logro perturbarte. Tu mirada te delata y lo tenso que esta tu cuerpo – luego se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro, por supuesto Hermione retrocedió otro tanto – Pero no te preocupes pronto lograre que permanezca laxo mientras retozas desnuda a mi lado… en mi cama.

Nunca Hermione Granger mostró una mirada tan escandalizada. Draco retrocedió ante el bochorno que mostraban las mejillas de la joven, eso le divertía aun más que hacerla enojar.

-Dame tu mano – le ordenó.

Hermione completamente en silencio frunció más el ceño y apretó nuevamente los brazos contra el cuerpo.

Draco dejó escapar el aire – Comienzo a pensar que te gusta mi forma atrevida de hablarte… Si no me das tu mano por las buenas la tomaré por las malas y quien sabe… quizás me des la oportunidad de tocar tus pechos.

Hermione le tendió su mano de una manera tan brusca que no pudo ocultar la expresión de dolor que se dibujo en su rostro.

Draco decidió no comentar nada al respecto pero una sonrisa silenciosamente burlona se dibujo en su rostro mientras introducía la mano de la joven en el tazón de cristal.

-Diez minutos – apuntó

-Doce – refutó ella – utilizaste _Dermina _en lugar de_ Astrófila._

Draco enarcó una ceja antes de decir -¿Dejaras algún día de ser una sabelotodo insufrible?

Hermione levantó la barbilla con presunción – Esta en mi naturaleza si tanto te molesta deberías olvidar el estúpido trato y dejarme ir.

Draco rió con burla – No te estoy reteniendo Granger tu sola viniste a mi te ofreciste a cambio de Longbottom, algo que no entiendo. Pero por favor no trates de hacerte ver como la victima en todo esto. No te pega el papel.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - ¡Asombroso! Draco Malfoy conoce la expresión "por favor" y sabe el modo correcto de utilizarla.

Draco guardó silencio ante su último comentario y decidió dirigir el rumbo de la conversación por otros derroteros – Entonces… ¿tienes una nueva condición para este acuerdo?

Hermione asintió en silencio – Puedo hacerlo sola – le dijo para que él le soltara mano – Y con respecto a eso necesitamos hablar de forma neutral, sin frases de doble sentido, amenazas, gritos o hechizos.

-Comprendo – admitió Draco dejándose ir hacia atrás hasta quedar sobre el apoyabrazos – te refieres a sostener una conversación seria.

Hermione asintió nuevamente – Es importante aclarar unos puntos…

-¿Aclarar puntos? – Le interrumpió - Parece que deseas unificar los estatutos de normas, deberes y derechos de cada una de las partes involucradas en este trato.

Hermione enfurruñó su mirada – Hablo en serio

-Y yo también. He sido muy claro contigo Granger, te traje aquí para que me complazcas y lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es llevarme la contraria.

-Lo primero que hiciste fue romper mis condiciones… ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

-¡No querías venir por las buenas te tuve que traer a las malas! – se defendió con ahínco

-¡Eso no es cierto! Lo que quería era venir con ropa… - refutó exaltada

-¡Faltaba poco para que el traslador se activara, no hubieses estado lista a tiempo!

-¡Lo hubiese estado si me no hubieras cambiado deliberadamente la hora!

Ante su último grito Draco exhibió una sonrisa que pretendía ser sensual pero que a Hermione se le antojaba sumamente irritante.

-Me ha culpo – dijo calmado ensanchando su sonrisa – Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Hermione bufó molesta -¡No estas ayudándote Malfoy!

Él se encogió de hombros – No trato de defenderme – admitió sin vergüenza.

-¡Eso es lo que más me molesta de ti! – Agregó exasperada – tu profundo cinismo y tu falta de conciencia.

-¿Conciencia?

Hermione suspiro hondo antes de continuar – No nos alejemos tanto del tema real – pidió con paciencia.

-Di tu estúpida nueva condición - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hermione bajo la mirada hacia el tazón de cristal ahora la extraña mezcla de sustancias cambiaba a un color marrón oscuro. Sabia que debía escoger las palabras con mucho cuidado, Malfoy no era un hombre del cual se pudiese fiar y mucho menos si se enojaba.

-Hemos hecho un trato con respecto a lo de Neville y que estoy dispuesta a cumplir bajo las condiciones que antes te mencione, pero he de confesar que lo de hoy me hace dudar con mucha firmeza de tu palabra.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y la miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿A que te refieres?

Hermione se molestó -¡Estabas a punto de denunciar a Neville!

-¡Claro que estaba a punto de hacerlo! ¡Tú ibas a romper el trato y yo no tengo ninguna razón para cuidar del bienestar de tu amigo sin recibir beneficio alguno!

La joven castaña dejó escapar el aire ruidosamente – A eso me refiero Malfoy. Tú no eres de fiar y temo que cuando todo esto termine incumplas el trato y reveles todo lo que sabes.

-¿Dudas de mi honor Granger? – preguntó matizando su profundo enojo.

-Tengo motivos para hacerlo – respondió con simpleza.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué pronuncie el Juramento Inquebrantable?

Hermione lo miró asustada -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás te pediría algo así!

-Ni yo lo pronunciaría puedes estar segura de ello – ratificó él con rudeza.

Hermione lo observó en silencio por unos segundos antes de decir: - Lo que sugiero o mejor dicho lo que quiero… son las pruebas que tienes contra Neville, las pruebas reales y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de comprobar su autenticidad o alguna copia que se pudieses haber hecho.

El silencio se dejó caer entre ellos. Por un lado Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Malfoy aceptara sus condiciones y por el otro Malfoy sabia que no podía hacer semejante argucia sobre todo porque aquel era el plan de Blaise, él solo había aprovechado lo que su amigo tenia entre manos para conseguir lo que desde hace mucho tiempo le venia rondando la cabeza: llevarse a Granger a la cama y nada más.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides – respondió con rotundidad.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada – Entonces no puedo confiar en ti y por lo tanto este pacto no tiene validez de tal manera que mi presencia en esta casa esta de más – para cuando ya había terminado de hablar se encontraba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Si cruzas esa puerta no tendré reparo alguno en denunciar a Longbottom

Aquellas palabras detuvieron a Hermione quien se volvió crispada por el enojo y la impotencia - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Gritó – ¡No voy a cumplir tu estúpido trato sin esta condición!

Draco la miró en silencio, con una de sus manos frotaba la barbilla con suavidad mientras miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en el interior de su mente. Definitivamente no podía hacer semejante cosa Blaise no lo permitiría. El joven había accedido aplazar la denuncia hasta que el consiguiera lo que deseaba de Granger, para ello le había dado un mes, ni un día más. Por otro lado la castaña esperaba tiesa y muy seria junto a la puerta dispuesta a echar por la borda todos sus planes si el no se comprometía a cumplir con su ultima condición. ¿Qué hacer? Solo una cosa. Mentir

-Esta bien…

Hermione se acercó a él y le miró fijamente parecía como si quisiera aplicarle _Legeremancia _

-¿Me das tu palabra Malfoy? – le dijo – ¿Tu palabra de mago?

Draco sintió que el cuerpo se convulsionaba ante lo que estaba a punto de decir - Te doy mi palabra… Por Merlín

-Quiero confiar en ti para este asunto – reveló la castaña – No quiero que Neville sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

-Si cumples con tu parte Granger, tu querido amigo no sufrida daño alguno – mintió el joven con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

Hermione respiró profundamente, no podía hacer nada más que confiar en su palabra y rogar porque de verdad la cumpliera – De acuerdo… ahora hablemos de mis otras dos condiciones.

Draco no estaba preparado para un cambio de tema tan brusco. Definitivamente Granger debía ser demasiado crédula e ingenua como para creer en su palabra sin más, solo confiándose en una promesa vacía y sin fundamento.

-¿Qué quieres hablar al respecto? – preguntó una vez consiguió apartar sus otros pensamientos.

-Quiero que cambies de actitud Malfoy. Cuando me hablas siento como si le hablases a una cualquiera o… a tu querida.

-¿Mi querida? – Pregunto divertido – Hace mucho no escuchaba esa expresión.

Hermione fingió no escucharle – No te estoy haciendo una petición Malfoy, te estoy dando una orden. ¡Respétame si quieres que cumpla con tu trato!

Draco se levantó del sillón bruscamente - ¡Dame las pruebas o no cumplo el trato! ¡Respétame o no cumplo el trato!... ¡Ya me harté de tus amenazas! Impones muchas normas y tú no pareces dispuesta a cumplir ninguna de las mías… y no me des ordenes.

-¡Tu quieres abusar de ellas! – agregó la castaña mientras ponía a la par su propio enojo. Sintió un deseo tan intenso de golpearle que retrocedió un paso para no ceder a la tentación

-Si no puedo tocarte, si no puedo besarte y tampoco puedo decir abiertamente lo que pienso y quiero entonces ¿Qué caso tiene haber hecho este trato?

Hermione respiró varias veces de forma ruidosa y se aclaró la garganta – Yo no quiero que me toques – sentencio firmemente.

-¿Quieres que te bese entonces? – preguntó burlón

-¡Tampoco!

-Desafortunadamente cariño esto no se trata de lo que tú quieras si no de lo que yo quiera – añadió Malfoy mientras le daba la espalda para caminar hasta la ventana más cercana y ver a través de ella.

-En ningún momento mencionaste que pudieses tocarme mientras estoy desnuda o que pudieras poner tus manos en mi trasero – Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo ira y su mirada no revelaba pensamientos tranquilos.

-De manera que de eso se trata – dijo Malfoy sin dejar de mirar por la ventana – Podré vivir sin hacerlo

Hermione quiso calmarse antes de preguntar - ¿A que te refieres con ello?

Malfoy cerró la cortina y la miró fijamente – Que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a ese punto. No te tocaré a menos que tú me lo pidas…

-Jamás haría eso – sentenció la castaña con seguridad.

Draco sonrió, estaba seguro que el tiempo le daría la razón – Sin embargo no dejaré de besarte cuando yo quiera y mucho menos de expresarme como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-Eres un bruto - espetó

Draco rió abiertamente – Sabes que disto mucho de ser un bruto.

Hermione rezongó por lo bajo – Solo te advierto algo Malfoy: si llegas pasarte de la raya conmigo no dudaré en atacarte. Hablo en serio.

-Eres demasiado aburrida ¿lo sabias?

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

-Eso hago.

Hermione bufó y Draco sonrió ante su poca paciencia.

-Entonces quedó todo claro… ¿No tienes nada más que decir?… ¿No quieres quejarte más? … ¿No deseas establecer una nueva regla?

-No olvides mis tres días, Malfoy.

-En ese caso – agregó ignorando deliberadamente su última petición – Ve a darte un baño Granger tu habitación es la segunda del lado izquierdo en el pasillo centrar, allí encontrarás todo lo que puedes llegar a necesitar. Trata de estar lista para el almuerzo, no me gusta retrazar la hora de las comidas.

Hermione asintió mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta pero una vez la abrió se volvió hacia él apuntándole con la varita _- __Everte Statum _– dijo y Malfoy salió despedido hacia atrás girando con rapidez hasta chocar contra la pared contraria.

-¡Estas loca! – gritó adolorido desde el piso.

-Eso es por haberme tocado el trasero Malfoy. Que no se te olvide o tendré que enseñarte a punta de hechizos a mantener tu distancia - Hermione cerró la puerta con delicadeza y caminó sonriente rumbo a su habitación.

--

La expresión de malsana satisfacción cambio por una de sorpresa al atisbar la amplia, cómoda, sofisticada y elegante habitación asignada para ella. El horroroso color ocre que cubría las paredes de la casa no estaba presente en aquella instancia y el mobiliario que llenaba la misma era exactamente igual al de la habitación de Malfoy a excepción de la cama que no era doselada pero si sumamente confortable.

Las paredes pintadas de un inmaculado blanco contrastaban con los muebles vinotinto realzando la elegancia de la habitación, las cortinas de seda permitían el paso de la luz exterior y desde las ventanas podía entreverse parte del hermoso paisaje.

Movida por la curiosidad caminó directamente hacia el gran armario de doble puerta empotrado al lado de una puerta que en su momento Hermione creyó conducía al baño. La cantidad de prendas de vestir de diferente color, textura y finura que encontró en el guardarropa la dejó sin aliento. Jamás había visto prendas más hermosas y por supuesto sumamente costosas. Sin embargo el sabor grato de la sorpresa le duró poco, bastó un rápido vistazo para percatarse que en su mayoría (por no decir todas) eran prendas de telas ligeras, suaves al tacto que cubrirían su piel con una facilidad reveladora, además que todo el ajuar constaba de vestidos, conjuntos de falda corta (o por lo menos a la altura de la rodilla) blusas ligeras perfectas para el clima primaveral que apremiaba en el lugar pero que sin duda la harían ver un tanto provocadora o más bien reveladora. ¡Maldito pelmazo! Pensó.

Dio un hondo suspiro ante lo inminente. No había duda que Malfoy sabia hacer muy bien las cosas o por lo menos las hacia de la forma adecuada que conseguía molestarle. De pronto la preocupación la invadió ¿Compraría Malfoy ropa interior para ella? Ante este último interrogante Hermione abrió los cajones inferiores del mueble y encontró allí una cantidad abrumadora de prendas finas de encaje de diversos colores. Ropa interior hecha para conquistar y provocar, algunas demasiado pequeñas otras más reveladoras y un motoncito empacado en una pequeña caja en cuya tapa había una nota que rezaba:

"_Por si los necesitas"_

Abrió la caja y encontró un grupo de conjuntos mucho más cómodos de algodón y licra, indudablemente el tipo de ropa que solía usar o al menos que había empezado a usar después de terminar su relación con Ron.

Suspirando con resignación sacó un conjunto de algodón blanco y un vestido verde con botones sin manga y cuello de camisa dejándolos sobre la amplia cama, luego caminó hacia donde creía ella se encontraba el baño y se alegró mucho de no haberse equivocado además que aquel baño era la mitad de amplio que la habitación, con una bañera vinotinto y azulejos a juego, el lavamanos era tallado en piedra y afinado hasta quedar totalmente liso. Por mucho que lo admiró Hermione fue incapaz de determinar que tipo de piedra era aquella.

Llenó la bañera y vertió en ella algunas esencias perfumadas que encontró en un gabinete, se despojó la túnica y recogió su cabello en un moño alto con la ayuda de un hechizo, luego se dispuso a disfrutar del relajante baño.

En medio de la tibieza del agua y los jabones perfumados Hermione no logro que su mente alejara por un instante el tema de Draco Malfoy. No era tonta pero tampoco era necesario ser un genio para percatarse de las intenciones de Malfoy y aunque hasta hace solo unos minutos le había dejado claro que quería verla entre sus sabanas y no precisamente para dormir, ella ya lo sabia o al menos lo intuía desde el momento que el joven se había atrevido a besarla apenas unos días a tras.

El recuerdo de aquel beso y del que hace poco le había dado logró llenarla de inquietud. Había algo que no entendía, algo que lograba dejarle paralizada en cuanto los labios del blondo tocaban los suyos y era esa extraña sensación de familiaridad, una familiaridad remota una sacudida de sus sentidos dormidos como si en un momento rememorase un instante olvidado… Pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar donde y con quien se había sentido así, de hecho no había mucho en lo cual hacer memoria, sus únicos besos los había compartido con Victor y Ron y ninguno de los dos era el portador de tan grata sensación… entonces… Se estaría volviendo loca.

Rememoró los labios de Malfoy, delgados, finos, sin carnosidad como los de Victor ni la suavidad o provocación de los de Ron… No, definitivamente no era Malfoy… él no le gustaba…pero debía admitir que si la sensación que en ella provocaba sus labios y aunque en realidad no había respondido abiertamente a sus besos, en aquel momento se planteaba la idea de hacerlo pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber porque Malfoy le hacia sentir de aquella manera.

Y todo aquello conseguía perturbarla cada vez más, seguía sin entender porque Malfoy parecía tan interesado en ella, era extraña la necesidad sexual que parecía demostrar y mucho menos entendía como el asunto de Neville había terminado encerrándola en la casa de un hombre que años atrás era un enemigo declarado y en aquel momento la tenia sujeta a sus deseos o al menos a una parte de ellos.

Hermione sonrió. Indudablemente Draco Malfoy pensaba seducirla o por lo menos eso intentaba con sus frases de doble sentido e incluso demasiado directas que lograban hacerla sonrojar aunque en realidad no comprendía por que se avergonzaba, era de esperar que un hombre como él acostumbrase a hablar de aquella forma, con frases reveladoras que marcaban su actitud de canalla y reforzaban su imagen ante la sociedad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, era probable que Malfoy pensara de aquella manera e incluso creyera que su actitud lograría despertar su deseo por él pero la realidad estaba lejos de ser así. De acuerdo era Draco Malfoy, un hombre agradable a la vista con modales aparentemente sofisticados, aunque ella había comprobado lo contrario, y quizás con una basta experiencia en el campo de los placeres pero… que con todo aquello no dejaba de ser simplemente Malfoy, aquel hurón albino, fastidioso, egocéntrico, engreído y grosero que le hacia la vida imposible en Hogwarts y que pese a los años transcurridos Hermione no había logrado cambiar la imagen que tenia de él.

Si, admitía que era agradable de ver… muy agradable. Físicamente parecía un chico de ensueño pero en cuanto abría la boca parecía convertirse en la pero de las pesadillas, era grosero, desalmado y un autentico libertino. Hermione rió en su cabeza, si el propósito de Malfoy era convencerle para llevarle a su cama, la tendría negra… muy negra.

Sin embargo Hermione no dejó de sentirse intranquila: ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría Malfoy para lograr sus propósitos? Pero en realidad lo que más le inquietaba era ¿Por qué demostraba tanto interés en ella?, nunca habían sido amigos, nunca habían cruzado más palabras que las necesarias para un insulto y mucho menos había demostrado interés alguno en ella… entonces ¿Por qué? Sin duda alguna antes que acabara aquel tormentoso mes descubriría el motor que impulsaba al joven blondo en aquella locura.

--

Cuando Malfoy se sentó enfrente de la chimenea activada a la red flu aun le dolían las costillas. El nuevo ataque de Granger le había dejado varias magulladuras en la espalda baja y una que otra contusión en los brazos "¡Vaya carácter!" Pensó. Aunque aquel golpe había valido la pena y con gusto lo volvería a recibir si le daba la oportunidad de dar un apretón en cada nalga. Draco había logrado comprobar cuan suaves y tersas las tenía, por un momento había sentido el impulso de hacer algo más que tocarla; deseaba atraer firmemente sus caderas hacia sí, subir la túnica negra que vestía, pasarle los dedos por la piel desnuda y entrar en su calor húmedo. Draco tuvo que apretar fieramente sus ojos para tratar de calmarse, el solo recuerdo de sus manos rodeando aquel delicioso trasero le hizo temblar.

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron fuertemente lanzando destellos verdes sobre su rostro que hicieron centrar su atención en el hogar pero nada apareció en el, segundos después el resplandor volvió a surgir y esta vez el rostro de Theodore Nott pudo vislumbrarse entre las llamas.

-¡Hey, Draco! A ti era a quien quería ver ¿Dónde rayos estas?

-¿Theo?... ¿Qué haces en la oficina de Zabini?

Theo rodó los ojos antes de responder – No estoy en la oficina de Blaise, estoy en mi oficina…me transfirieron tu llamada.

-¿Dónde esta Blaise? Me urge hablarle

Theo dejó escapar un hondo suspiro – Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana Blaise se fue hace poco y no tengo idea donde.

-¿Alguna reunión pendiente? ¿Negociación?

Theo negó en silencio – Longbottom, vino esta mañana, provocó a Blaise y como siempre terminaron en los golpes… Longbottom le dijo que Loveggod estaba embarazada.

Draco guardó silencio estupefacto. Lo que Longbottom había hecho era algo bajo y sabia perfectamente lo que le debería estar costando a Blaise contener su deseo de arruinarle. Por supuesto aquella nueva situación se convertía en el peor momento para hablar con Blaise acerca de la promesa ficticia que le había hecho a Granger.

-¿Dónde estas?

Draco parpadeó antes de responder –No te importa…- contestó bruscamente.

-A mi no pero si a Longbottom, esta mañana también reclamó a Zabini para que le dijera donde estabas y donde habías llevado a Granger, también advirtió que no te atrevieras a tocarle un pelo a la sabelotodo o de lo contrario regresaría con Potter y Weasley a cobrarte las cuentas

Draco rió con superioridad malsana - ¿se atreve a amenazarme la pequeña sabandija? ¡Cobarde! No puede valerse por si mismo.

-Eso mismo opino… pero no me meto en tus asuntos o por lo menos no en los que conciernen a tu lió de faldas…estas muy viejo para advertirte…

Malfoy enarcó la mirada – ¿No me digas que tu también le temes a Potter y Weasley?

Theo bufó copiosamente – No le temo ni a los padres de las jóvenes brujas y muggles que he "perjudicado" es solo que prefiero la vida tranquila y pacifica y realmente no me apetece tener que secundarte en algún duelo contra los "aurores más famosos de la historia"

-Insinúas que no les puedo ganar. Porque si es así te recuerdo…

-Insinuó que Granger es uno de los tesoros más preciados que ese par de estúpidos tiene y… que de llegar a pasarle "algo" estoy seguro que no dudaran en matarte.

-En ese caso no te preocupes… no le haré nada a Granger… o por lo menos nada que ella no quiera.

-De todas maneras evita que ellos se enteren o de lo contrario sea o no con el consentimiento de la chica, estoy seguro que para cuando termines con lo que tienes que hacer serás un Malfoy frito.

-¡Cállate! Y dile a Blaise que necesito hablarle y que volveré a comunicarme.

-Como ordenes – agregó Theo con un saludo militar.

Draco bufó antes de desconectar la red. Tendría que esperar al menos dos días para poder hablar tranquilamente con Blaise por que muy seguramente esa noche retozaría en los brazos de Marie y cuando aquello ocurría demoraba algunos días entes de verle de nuevo.

¡Ah, Marie! Aquella bella y ardiente mujer, única en su genero y sin duda una verdadera joya en la cama. La había conocido una noche en una fiesta privada de empleados de la compañía. Blaise la llevaba como acompañante y aunque Draco sintió el fogoso fuego de sensualidad que envolvía a la joven no fue hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando Blaise la había dejado sola por un momento que logró enterarse de la profesión de la joven. Profesión de la cual se sentía orgullosa y que según pudo comprobar Draco esa noche, la desempeñaba muy bien.

-Tienes una mente ardiente Draco Malfoy – le había dicho en cuanto se encontraron a solas.

Draco enarcó las cejas sorprendido y sonrió - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo se todo lo que hay en tu mente.

-¡Imposible! – rió - A menos que me hayas practicado _Legeremancia._

Marie sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Me has hecho legeremancia? – preguntó estupefacto.

-Solo a la parte de tus recuerdos que me interesa – admitió sin vergüenza.

-¿Cual?... ¿si se puede saber? – preguntó irónico y algo molesto.

-Aquella parte donde Hermione Granger reside.

Draco se quedó mudo y con expresión perpleja.

-Es increíble lo que has hecho por tratar de conseguirla pero en realidad lo único que has logrado es arraigarla en tu cerebro además de aquellas hermosas marcas de uñas que debes tener en tu espalda.

-Eres muy buena – dijo pasando saliva ruidosamente – De verdad no me he percatado de tu intromisión en mi mente.

Marie sonrió coqueta y levantó levemente su copa en señal de brindis – Es mi trabajo, me dedicó a ello hace mucho tiempo y lo he hecho tantas veces que son contadas las ocasiones que un hombre logra poner una barrera al percatarse de mi intromisión.

-Sabe Zabini que…

-Por supuesto – le interrumpió – nunca miento.

-Entonces tu…

-No voy a hablar de él contigo así como no voy a hablar con él de ti y lo mismo te pido no hables de mí con él.

Draco sonrió - ¿Y que podrías decirle sobre mí?

-Que estas a punto de perder la cabeza por el cuerpo de esa chica – Marie sonrió ante la mirada que Draco le dirigió – La deseas de una manera escandalosamente apasionada, si alguna vez ella llega a caer en tus manos… la compadezco, aunque por lo que pude ver creo que eso jamás ocurrirá o ¿me equivoco?

-No, yo también lo creo pero eso no evita que la desee.

Marie sonrió nuevamente – Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Draco se atoró con el sorbo que le había dado a su copa - ¿se puede saber como? – preguntó mientras la chica reía.

-Quieres su cuerpo y lo puedes tener… Yo te lo puedo dar.

Y lo hizo. Esa noche había conseguido deshacerse de Blaise o por lo menos eso creyó él porque cuando acudió esa noche a la casa de Marie, ella le esperaba enfundada en una bata de satín granate bastante reveladora y por lo que pudo percibir Blaise no se encontraba allí.

Le llevó hacia una de las habitaciones del segundo piso bastante parecida a su propia habitación la que actualmente ocupaba en su casa. Luego salio por unos segundos y cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse era Hermione Granger la que entraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – le había dicho mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho y le miraba con expresión enfurruñada.

-¡Granger! – exclamó con el corazón hecho una bomba y un frió instaurado en el pecho -¿eres tú?

-¿Quién si no? – Respondió elevando la voz – No me has contestado ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco se quedó mudo, en realidad era ella. La misma mirada, la misma voz, la misma expresión de irritante superioridad

-¡Malfoy! ¡Te ordeno que salgas! – le gritó al no encontrar su respuesta.

Draco parpadeo y le miró fijamente – Pues eres tú la que debe irse, esta es mi habitación o por lo menos la que me han asignado esta noche… ¿Qué haces tú en un lugar como este?

-¡Que imbecil eres! – Exclamó antes de volverse indignada hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla – Esta atorada

Draco no podía creer su suerte, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en aquella habitación con Granger vistiendo una bata blanca que se le ceñía como una segunda piel y sumado el hecho que estaba encerrada con él, totalmente dispuesta para él ¡Merlín! Con un ruidoso gruñido fue hacia ella atrapándola entre sus brazos, no podía creer lo suave que se sentía su piel, la besó, la acarició, la tocó como siempre lo había soñado.

Al principio ella se negó y trató de apartarle pero después cedió ante su insistencia, desafortunadamente no pudo aguantar y en cuanto se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo de la bata la subió sobre su cadera y la penetró con una total rudeza que incluso temió haberle hecho daño. Le hizo el amor con la ropa puesta y sin ningún otro contacto que de aquel por donde se encontraban unidos pero después pudo recompensarse porque la desvistió, la saboreó y la besó en todas aquellas partes donde quería hacerlo. Seis veces la hizo suya esa noche y si ella no se hubiese quedado dormida lo habrían hecho al menos un par de veces más.

Pero a la mañana siguiente fue Marie quien amaneció a su lado y cuando le sonrió Draco supo que todo aquello había sido una fantasía, una que la joven _metamorfaga_ había hecho realidad. No podía negar que aquello le había servido, logró alegar de su pensamiento a Granger y llegó incluso a creer que por fin se la había podido sacar de la cabeza, pero… no fue así, lo comprobó una tarde en que la vio salir de la oficina de su profesor de leyes comerciales, iba enfundada en una larga falda estrecha que le llegaba a media pierna y que realzaba las curvas de su trasero, ella no le vio pero el pudo observarla de manera escrutadora, tanto que su deseo se encendió nuevamente y esa noche tuvo que visitar a Marie, pero la suerte no le sonreía, Granger había conseguido ser la asistente de aquel profesor y para su desgracia se la encontraba al inicio o al final de cada clase de legislación comercial y entonces tuvo que correr a los brazos de Marie casi cada noche.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Marie una noche aun disfrazada con el cuerpo de Granger.

Draco le tomó de la barbilla y le dio un salvaje beso en los labios – Ahora si.

Marie rió y poco a poco cambio su aspecto - ¿quieres que te de un consejo?

Draco le miró y de pronto se le fueron las ganas de estar en aquella cama – Adelante

-Puedes venir aquí todas las noches o días que quieras… pero nada va a quitarte esa obsesión que sientes por esta chica además temo que a este paso te quedarás sin un galeón. Soy bastante costosa.

-¿Qué sugieres? He hecho de todo para tratar de sacarla de mi cabeza y nada ha funcionado.

-Lo sé – admitió Marie – pero si me permites te aconsejo que la persuadas, sedúcela, convéncela para que ella comparta tu cama de lo contrario dudo que logres disfrutar del sexo con otra mujer. Además tu no solo quieres tenerla también deseas que ella participe y se entregue a ti… Yo diría que la tienes negra.

Y la tenia, tanto que ese deseo – obsesión lo habían llevado a aprovecharse de la información de Blaise para poder conseguir sus fines y por Merlín que lo lograría, Granger lo desearía tanto como el le deseaba a ella. Lo haría o se dejaría de llamar Draco Malfoy.

-El almuerzo está listo señor – anunció uno de sus elfos domésticos.

-Prepara la mesa, enseguida voy – agregó mientras esperaba que Granger no demorará en acompañarle en el comedor, de lo contrario se vería en la obligación de castigarla y por Merlín que iba a disfrutar castigándola.

--

Entró en el comedor sin ningún saludo ni la cortesía que un invitado debiera tener. Draco se encontraba en una cabecera de la mesa y Hermione solo podía ver los largos dedos que mantenían completamente abierto el Profeta. Le observó por un momento o mejor dicho observó la primera plana del diario, se mantuvo de pie al otro extremo de la mesa en completo silencio esperando a que le indicase el lugar que debía ocupar, aunque de ser sinceros ella preferiría el lado opuesto a él y así quedar lo más lejos posible.

-Te dije que no me hicieras esperar

La voz de Malfoy le sorprendió y aunque su tono no era de reproche sospechó que quizás estaba un poco molesto, lo cual le alegró.

Hermione se encogió de hombros sin importar que el le estuviera mirando o no - ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó con voz que rayaba la dulzura

Draco cerró el profeta y la miró por primera vez desde que hubo entrado en el comedor. Estaba preciosa…

-Nunca pensé que el verde te sentara tan bien – dijo mientras sus labios dibujaban un seductora sonrisa.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco – Déjate de tonterías – agregó mientras tomaba asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-No querida – advirtió Malfoy antes que ella lograse apoyar siquiera su trasero en el asiento – te sentarás aquí, a mi lado.

Hermione bufó y se levantó de una manera tan brusca que la silla se tambaleo con el movimiento. Pero antes que pudiese sentarse en el lugar indicado por Malfoy, este la tomó por una de sus muñecas y le hizo sentarse en su regazo.

Hermione no tuvo ningún aviso sobre sus acciones hasta que se vio completamente apresada entre sus brazos y el borde de la lustrosa mesa de ébano. Se quedó sin habla. Draco rió y su carcajada expresó a la perfección la sensación de triunfo que lo embargaba.

-¿Qué se siente estar sentada en mi regazo? ¿Apuesto que nunca te imaginaste contar con semejante privilegio? – preguntó.

-Desagrado, impotencia y mucha rabia – respondió antes de comenzar a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas -¡Suéltame, malnacido!

-Cuida tu boca Granger, acostumbro a besar solo labios limpios y educados- El tono burlón aun acompañaba a sus palabras. Ni siquiera jadeaba como si no le costase nada retenerla. Aquello solo consiguió enfurecerla aun más.

-Si no te detienes de una buena vez tendrás otras cosas por las que preocuparte además del simple hecho de estar sentada sobre mi regazo.

Hermione captó el mensaje enseguida y se quedó quieta pero sumamente molesta – Te encanta molestarme ¿no es así? Haces todo lo posible por hacerme rabiar y créeme que te sale de una manera perfecta.

-Es mi deporte favorito – se mofó – Además creo que me debes una por los golpes y magulladuras de mi cuerpo y otra por llegar tarde al almuerzo

La joven lanzó un resoplido -¿Has sangrado? – Preguntó fingiendo examinarle con preocupación – Como me gustaría que sangraras. Menuda lastima.

Draco chasqueó la lengua – El problema con tu carácter se debe a que estas frustrada, de lo contrario no te enojarías tanto por unas cuantas bromas y palabras. Tiene que ver con tu deseo… por mí. Admítelo me deseas Granger.

-¡No! Y lo tuyo no es una simple broma o unas cuantas palabras. Me tocaste el trasero y hasta ahora me has tratado como a una amante.

Draco rió –Mentirosa. Granger estoy seguro que te mueres de deseo aunque se perfectamente a que no se debe a mi en un cien por ciento, pero si a tu larga temporada de abstinencia.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!

-¿Quién miente ahora? – Preguntó Draco burlón mientras se acercaba a su boca- Te estas volviendo muy mentirosa

-¡Suéltame de una vez!

-¡No!

Hermione le miró en silencio con el cejo fuertemente fruncido y la mirada enervada – Te odio – le dijo con la voz seca y áspera.

Draco la ignoró y sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba de esos labios que tanto le apetecía besar – Granger – le dijo - quiero informarte que tengo una tarde planeada para nosotros dos, esta tarde iremos a retozar bajo las sombras de los árboles de los que te hable en la mañana.

-Dijiste que lo haríamos mañana

-¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Necesito hablar con Neville y Ginny, además que quiero que me lleves a un pueblo muggle donde pueda utilizar un teléfono para llamar a mis padres.

Malfoy la acercó un poco más a su pecho y Hermione se vio obligada a poner sus manos sobre él para evitar el acercamiento.

-Puedes utilizar mi chimenea para hablar con tus amiguitos y en cuanto a tus padres podemos traer lo que sea que necesites para que les hables.

Hermione sonrió con burla – Necesito un teléfono y para poder utilizar uno necesitas que tu línea este conectada a la red telefónica de la empresa local, para lo cual necesitarías una instalación eléctrica y dudo mucho que en esta casa haya algo así… o ¿me equivoco?

Draco frunció el entrecejo, no había entendido la mitad de las palabras que ella había mencionado y aunque no le interesaba entenderlas no quería admitir ante Granger su ignorancia… no importaba que el tema fuese muggle.

-Pues lamento decirte que en ese caso no podrás hablar con tus padres, el pueblo muggle más cercano es una comunidad muy conocida y no quiero que sepas en que país estamos así que olvídate de la idea de salir de los límites de la villa.

Hermione le miró furiosa – ¡Entonces me tienes prisionera! – exclamó.

-Tómalo como quieras – agregó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Necesito hablar con mis padres ¿Tienes un móvil? Puedo utilizarlo sin necesidad de línea.

-¿Un móvil? – pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo

Hermione bufó – Si no sabes lo que es un teléfono como rayos vas a saber lo que es un móvil – se respondió a si misma

Draco sintió la rabia subir por su cuerpo, de manera que la soltó y la obligó a sentarse en la silla cercana a la suya.

-Fikkens – gritó sin apartar su mirada relampagueante de Hermione. Enseguida uno de los elfos domésticos apareció a su lado.

-Si amo – digo con una exagerada venia que a Hermione le escandalizó.

-Ve al pueblo muggle y averigua lo que es un móvil luego compra el mejor que haya y tráelo, ya sabes donde está el dinero muggle.

-Si amo –dijo el pequeño elfo repitiendo la venia y desapareciendo enseguida.

-¿Cómo crees que un elfo doméstico va a conseguir un móvil sin ser detectado por algún muggle? ¡Imprudente!– preguntó Hermione con aires de suficiencia.

-Ellos tienes sus mañas, deberías saber que pueden hacer muchas cosas que ni los magos más expertos lograrían, su magia es diferente.

-No necesito de tus clases – advirtió Hermione con una infantil mueca – soy mucho más inteligente que tu Malfoy.

-Eso es lo que crees…Granger.

El resto del almuerzo fue tranquilo. Hermione comprobó que había hecho enojar tanto a Malfoy o por lo menos lo suficiente para que mantuviese su boca cerrada. Cuando abandonaron la mesa, Draco guió a Hermione hasta la chimenea de la biblioteca y aunque Hermione hubiese deseado leer los títulos de las obras acomodadas en los anaqueles Draco no se lo permitió diciéndole que había entrado allí para hacer uso de la chimenea y eso iba a hacer. Continuaba enojado.

-Querías hablar ¿no?... Habla entonces.

Hermione se acercó a la chimenea ya activada y esperó a que Neville respondiera su llamado, realmente estaba preocupada por él, se había marchado sin dejar una nota o algo que indicase su paradero y muy probablemente ahora su compañero de piso estuviese moviendo cielo y tierra para dar con ella. Sonrió con ternura al imaginárselo.

-¡Hermione!

El grito de Neville proveniente de la chimenea la sobresaltó.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña carcajada – No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Dime como estas tú?

-¿Cómo estoy? Por que me preguntas eso mejor dime tú, me tenias muy preocupado. Llegué a casa y cuando entré a tu habitación la encontré vacía y la cama sin hacer, tu maleta empacada a un lado de la habitación y no aparecías por ningún lado… Pensé que Malfoy te había hecho daño.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un maldito mortifago?

Neville escuchó la voz de Draco y su expresión cambio abruptamente.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño Malfoy – advirtió

-¿Y que vas ha hacer al respecto? – preguntó amenazante Draco mientras caminaba unos pasos en dirección a la chimenea. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo observó ceñuda - ¿Vas a amenazarme con San Potter y Weasel como amenazaste a Blaise esta mañana?

Hermione apartó su mirada de Malfoy para dirigirla a Neville - ¿Qué quiere decir Neville?

-Vamos Longbottom, dile a tu amiga lo que hacías en la oficina de Blaise esta mañana.

-¡Espero que no te atrevas a hablar con Harry o Ron sobre esto Neville! ¡Sabes perfectamente como se pondrían y antes de venir a matar a Malfoy te matarían a ti por idiota!

-¡Oye Granger! No creas que no se defenderme, tus amiguitos no…

-Neville, prométeme que mantendrás fuera de esto a Harry y Ron – dijo Hermione ignorando completamente a Malfoy.

Neville bajó la mirada y asintió en silencio. Hermione le dio la seguridad que estaría bien y le prometió que se comunicaría constantemente con él. Luego discutió con Malfoy por meterse en sus conversaciones y lo amenazó con hechizarle si interfería en su conversación con Ginny, la cual fue más agradable y corta que la anterior.

Para cuando Hermione terminó de hablar con Ginny él elfo doméstico ya había regresado. La conversación con su amiga fue algo extensa debido a su personalidad naturalmente curiosa que la llevó a interrogarle sobre todo lo concerniente a su trabajo poniendo en aprietos a Hermione por tener que inventar tantas mentiras e hizo que la pálida tonalidad de Malfoy se tornara roja al tratar de retener las ruidosas carcajadas que intentaban salir por su boca al ver a Granger en semejante aprieto.

Luego fue el turno de Hermione para reír a carcajadas. El elfo doméstico había hecho tan bien su trabajo que no solo regresó con un móvil si no con el mejor que había en el mercado y por tanto el más costoso. Fue sumamente gracioso para Hermione ver como el elfo se destornillaba la cabeza para hacerle entender a Malfoy para que servían todos los botones y dispositivos del aparato y aun más cuando le mostró las funciones de video, cámara, audio y agenda electrónica. Finalmente Draco se rindió entregando a Hermione el aparato.

-No necesitabas comprar uno tan costoso, al fin y al cabo cuando haya hablado con mis padres ya nadie lo va a utilizar.

Draco bufó molesto – Entonces quédatelo yo no necesito complicarme la vida con esos tontos aparatos.

Hermione quiso decirle que más tonto parecía el por no saberlos manejar pero en cambio dijo – No gracias, no quiero ningún regalo que provenga de ti. Si es tu deseo arrójalo a la basura.

-No es un regalo, fuiste tu la que me hizo comprarlo y por lo tanto…

Hermione le silencio con un gesto de la mano - ¡Hola mamá!

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos Draco esperó sentado en uno de los muebles a que Hermione terminara la plática con su madre que básicamente consistió en hablar sobre su nuevo "trabajo" y su creciente tristeza por tener que perderse las fiestas.

Cuando Hermione recibió el mensaje de la compañía celular sobre la cantidad de minutos que aun le quedaban no pudo aguantar y reventó en una severa carcajada. El elfo había traído no solo el mejor móvil también había comprado la mayor cantidad de minutos que podría tener un celular prepagado.

-Es una lástima desperdiciar tanto dinero ¿Estas seguro que no tienes a nadie a quien llamar? – le preguntó una vez más a Malfoy.

-¡Ya te dije que ninguno de mis conocidos tiene un aparato como ese! – bramó Malfoy enojado.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡No te alteres! – Añadió en un tono jocosamente conciliador - Voy a quedarme con el móvil hasta que se acaben los minutos, luego podrás desecharlo ¿Te parece?

-¿Los minutos? ¿Acaso ese aparato guarda el tiempo?

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro – Hay Malfoy eres tan ignorante… con respecto a los muggles por supuesto – agregó al ver la mueca tiesa que se dibujo en el rostro del blondo.

Cuando Draco consiguió alejar las tontas discusiones y enfrentamientos por los aparatos muggles y su ignorancia con respecto a aquel mundo y llevar a Hermione hacia la sombra que proyectaban los árboles del bosque de la villa, ya rayaban las cinco de la tarde. No podía negar que estaba agotado, nunca había pasado una mañana y una tarde del mismo día discutiendo con una persona, algo que era sumamente molesto y más si esa persona se trataba de Hermione Granger a quien su intelecto, su avanzado coeficiente intelectual y su insuperable ego le hacían desear siempre ser la ganadora de todas las discusiones y no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, lo peor era que una vez lo lograba iniciaba una nueva discusión y así continuo hasta que Draco se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó una vez hubieron alcanzado el bosque.

-Un remanso de paz – murmuró Hermione atónita ante la belleza del paisaje.

-Yo me limito a decir que es un lugar muy tranquilo.

-Muy tranquilo y muy hermoso ¿Venias mucho aquí? – preguntó sin saber porque, ya había decidido que entre menos confraternizara con Malfoy, mejor sería.

-Si, me gustaba pensar bajo la sombra de estos frondosos árboles además desde el rió llega una brisa deliciosa que te arrulla hasta quedarte dormido.

-¿Hay un rió? – preguntó emocionada.

-Si, algunos kilómetros hacia oeste ¿te gusta el agua? Pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba.

Hermione sonrió pese al comentario – Me encanta nadar – confesó con la mirada brillante.

-Entonces te llevaré mañana – declaró Draco con una sonrisa, él sabia perfectamente el gusto que Granger mostraba por el agua.

-No – se apresuró a decir Hermione un poco más seria – Prefiero no ir.

Draco torció el gesto y la miró con ojos asesinos – No puedes llevar la fiesta en paz ¿verdad? Te encanta discutir conmigo. Pues ahora te aguantas porque mañana vas a nadar conmigo en el rió – sentenció con rudeza.

Hermione no quiso refutar nada, la idea de nadar le encantaba y si para ello tenía que aguantarse al pesado de Malfoy pues bien valdría la pena el sacrificio. Aunque en realidad le había llevado la contraria porque en las últimas horas había descubierto una extraña afición por sacar de sus casillas a Malfoy. Era algo sumamente placentero.

Draco conjuró una manta de cuadros escoceses y la tendió en un claro entre las enormes raíces de uno de los grandes árboles. Hermione le miró intrigada pero no hizo comentario alguno, luego se volvió para observar el esplendor natural que los rodeaba, estaba fascinada por la belleza de la naturaleza de la villa y el apaciguador viento que le cubría. Eso pensaba hasta que Malfoy la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Molesta trató de zafarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que Draco la apresara con más firmeza.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo apretando los dientes.

-Tú sabes bien que no lo voy a hacer ¿Para que discutir? – susurró Draco muy cerca de su oído.

Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente, Draco Malfoy no solo la irritaba también lograba perturbar su sentido de raciocinio con su impertinencia y atrevimiento y el no tener control sobre sus emociones lograba molestarla aun más. Draco deshizo el abrazo y la tomó de una de sus manos conduciéndola hasta la manta de cuadros escoceses y tal como le había dicho en la mañana la hizo sentar sobre la manta y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Hermione contuvo el aliento.

-Recuerda el trato Granger, tú cooperas y yo te doy las pruebas…

Draco cerró los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa presuntuosa sobre sus labios podía sentir como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba y quedaba tan rígido como una tapia, sabia que estaba molesta y estupefacta pero su mismo estupor le impedía reaccionar. Quiso reír pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, un gesto de burla o superioridad harían que Granger reaccionara y muy probablemente lo mandara a la mismísima porra.

Abrió los ojos y la observó desde su regazo y en cuanto lo hizo fue invadido por una perplejidad, definitivamente esta chica era algo realmente raro. Si, Hermione Granger estaba molesta así lo delataba la vena palpitante en la base de su cuello, pero también parecía abstraída, por alguna extraña razón mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, muy lejos de él, muy lejos de ellos.

Draco se levantó frunciendo el cejo ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Granger ahora? La observó con más ahínco, su seria expresión y la rigidez de su cuerpo estaban latentes pero también parecía impávida observó nuevamente la vena que latía en su garganta y sintió un deseo arrollador de pasar por allí la lengua, sentir el latido.

Draco no pudo aguantar mucho antes de lanzarse a su boca. Apoyando sus manos a lado y lado del suave rostro le hizo mirarle y ante su impertérrita expresión la besó. Nunca habían besado con tanta pasión ni tanta osadía, había envuelto la figura de ella con sus brazos adaptándola a él, y sorprendentemente Hermione le respondió, le devolvió el beso y nuevamente se sintió excitado. Hermione Granger era capaz de volverle loco en un instante, lo estaba comprobando y cada vez con más certeza

Los labios de él recorrieron su mejilla y llegaron hasta su garganta donde besó la venita palpitante, absorbiendo la piel con la boca, chupando muy suavemente y para su grata sorpresa Granger le siguió dejando escapar un corto y discreto gemido.

-No…- susurró

-¿Qué no pare? – preguntó el aun absorbiendo la tersa piel del cuello

-No, no…

-¿Qué no te bese aquí? – Interrumpió rozando con sus labios toda la piel que se interponía en su ascenso hasta alcanzar su oreja donde se deleito introduciendo la punta de la lengua -¿o aquí? – Agregó mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla -¿O prefieres que bese tus labios Granger? – añadió con voz ronca.

La boca de Draco se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de Hermione quien había permanecido todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Draco llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de la castaña para sujetarle la cabeza y la otra la deslizó con algo de dificultad hacia su trasero buscando sentarla sobre su regazo pero no le funcionó.

Hermione reaccionó como le había prometido y asestó un gran golpe de palma abierta sobre el rostro de Malfoy, en pocas palabras le dio otra cachetada la segunda en cuatro días.

-¡Te lo advertí! – Gritó mientras se ponía de pie furiosa – Te dije que no te sobrepasaras conmigo.

Draco se sobó la mejilla que ahora mostraba claramente rojizos el contorno de unos finos pero fuertes dedos femeninos. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que cambiaba de actitud, en un momento parecía consumida por el deseo y al siguiente estaba hecha una fiera. Sonrió en su cabeza, cada vez le encantaba más esta chica.

Se puso en pie al igual que ella y la miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de decir – No puedo quitarte las manos de encima cuando estas cerca – admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces ante la confesión de Malfoy, su sinceridad lograba ponerla nerviosa y algunas veces le hacia rayar el punto de la histeria sobre todo cuando le miraba fijamente con esos enervantes ojos grises, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-No me interesan tus deseos Malfoy.

Draco dejó escapar una carcajada – Vamos encanto, admítelo. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que te gusto ese último beso, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo o de lo contrario ¿A que debió ese encantador gemido?

Hermione dibujo una sagaz mueca – ¿Te convenció mi actuación Malfoy? Me halagas no pensé que me saliera tan bien.

-¿Actuación? No cariño eso no fue una actuación, estoy seguro de ello – Draco se interrumpió mientras se acercaba con pasos cortos hacia Hermione los mismos que ella daba para alejarse de él –Puedes besarme Hermione, sabes que deseas hacerlo.

-Yo… yo no te he dado permiso para que uses mi nombre…Malfoy

Draco seguía caminando y Hermione retrocediendo, aquella situación le encantó al blondo, por primera vez le parecía que la serpiente acorralaba al león - ¿Quieres que te diga lo que realmente deseo Granger?

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente -Me estas mirando con descaro, Malfoy. -¿De dónde había sacado eso, cuando el resto de sus pensamientos era tan caótico? Pensó.

Lo sé -dijo él sencillamente sonriendo - Querida mía, no sabes cuán provocativa estás.

-¡Basta ya! – estalló presa de la histeria.

Finalmente Hermione tropezó con la raíz de un árbol cayendo de espalda sobre la tierra cubierta césped. Malfoy la contempló en silencio unos segundos de pie frente a ella y sin ningún aviso previo se abalanzó sobre el femenino cuerpo cubriéndolo con el suyo y acercado los delgados labios al oído de una Hermione sumamente asustada.

-Te deseo tanto, que ya no soy capaz de pensar con claridad.

Hermione tragó con dificultad -¡Por favor Malfoy, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte – murmuró débilmente, la angustia que cubría su corazón en ese momento no le permitía razonar de una manera más correcta. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que Malfoy pudiese llegar a hacerle.

-Eres la cosa más dulce de este mundo, necesito que seas mi amante Granger, necesito que lo seas o de lo contrario me volveré loco – dijo Draco enterrando su rostro entre el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione.

La castaña no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo, su respiración era agitada ello se evidenciaba en sube y baja de su pecho, en el temblor de sus manos y la angustia de su mirada. ¡Por favor Malfoy aléjate de mí! Quiso decir pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas.

-Quiero darte de comer en la cama – continúo Draco oculto en el cuello de Hermione - Quiero derramar champaña sobre tus pechos desnudos y lamerlos hasta que estemos borrachos. Quiero envolverte en ropas costosas y cubrirte de joyas bonitas. Todo esto y más quiero darte si me aceptas – Draco levantó el rostro y le miró fijamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba su anhelo de posesión - Sé mi amante Granger. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-¡Bas… Basta por favor! –Balbuceó Hermione débilmente – Yo no quiero ser tu amante, lo único que quiero es cumplir este trato y terminar con este asunto de una buena vez.

-¿Podrías talvez considerarlo? Te juro que…

-No necesitas prometerme el cielo y la tierra Malfoy, simplemente no quiero tener nada contigo. Por favor podrías levantarte, me estas ahogando.

Draco se puso en pie segundos después y Hermione lo secundó enseguida. Quería preguntar ¿Por qué? Sentía unos deseos enormes de saber ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy quería tenerla de amante? ¿Por qué ella? Pero prefirió no hacerlo era necesario ser prudente, el instinto le decía que aun no era el momento. Calla ahora y pregunta después… o algo así.

Sin embargo a Draco parecía no molestarle absolutamente nada de lo que ella le había dicho, por lo contrario su mirada denotaba mayor seguridad y decisión. Algo que mortificó aun más a Hermione - Te deseo, Granger. No me hagas esperar demasiado antes de reconocer que me deseas también.

Hermione no pudo responder y Draco tampoco le dejo hacerlo porque antes que ella pudiese añadir algo dijo rudamente – Regresemos a casa antes que pierda la cabeza – Hermione pudo notar que la pasión y el deseo parecían volver densa su masculina voz.

**--**

**Bueno un poco demorado pero aquí esta la nueva actualización, espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto lo hayan disfrutado.**

**No olviden dejar review, realmente son sus comentarios los que me animan a escribir.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LylithWH**


	6. Una vieja amiga y una nueva enemiga

**URGENTE:** Voy a utilizar la publicación de este capitulo para tratar de resolver una duda. Hay un fic en forma de capítulos individuales o viñetas. El fic trata un tema en común en todos los capitulo pero en ninguno de los ellos se repiten los personajes, es decir, el fic no tiene un solo o un par de protagonistas si no varios, prácticamente abarca todos los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter. La pregunta es: si se quisiera publicar el fic en una categoría, seleccionando los personajes ¿Cómo clasificarla? ¿Cómo encasillar un fic con estas características? Agradezco su respuesta y su ayuda.

Ahora sí, respuesta de review y por supuesto mí enorme deseo que esta nueva actualización sea de vuestro agrado.

**Cleoru Misumi**: Es posible que Draco sienta algo por Malfoy, pero descubrirlo le costará un montón, gracias por leer y por tus comentarios me siento muy contenta que el fic te guste tanto.

**friidaliizziiooz**: a partir de ahora Draco se pondrá más cínico y pesado que nunca, ya te enteraras, mis saludos para ti también y gracias por tus comentarios.

**jos Black**: gracias por tu review y bueno quien no quisiera un hombre que te desee de una manera tan profunda y decidida, definitivamente yo también quiero uno. A partir de este capitulo el asedio de Draco irá en aumento ya veremos si logra algo o si Hermione podrá resistirse. Cuídate.

**Tailesin**: Bueno espero no haberme demorado mucho y que en este capitulo te lleves una buena perspectiva de lo que se viene, Cuídate y gracias por leer.

**Nerea****: **si, definitivamente Hermione llevará a Draco hasta los límites de ladesesperación, ya veremos cuanto aguantará. Gracias por leer.

**Nessa**: Hermione también recibirá su merecido por ser tan terca, yo creo que ya le va llegando la hora de sufrir lo mismo que Draco esta sufriendo, lo mejor es que el mismo se encargará de ello. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**petalo-VJ**: Draco a tomado una decisión o mejor dicho esta decidido a seguir un consejo, ya veremos si las cosas le salen bien. Cuídate y gracias.

**Barcelo**: la tentación de Hermione a penas comienza, no te imaginas lo que se viene pierna arriba. Gracias por leer y cuídate.

**LucanMalfoy** Lo único que te puedo decir es que esperes el siguiente capitulo, se que te va a gustar mucho. Gracias por tu comentario.

**RociRadcliffe****: **me demoré un poco pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo, espero que este te capitulo te guste y bueno el siguiente será uno muy intenso para Draco y Hermione. Gracias por tu review.

**Seca: **Bueno te aseguró que por ahora Hermione no siente nada por Malfoy, sabe que es atractivo pero nada más, sin embargo eso va a empezar a cambiar y si bien falta mucho camino para que llegue a sentir algo realmente importante estoy segura que al menos su lujuria de despertará pronto, no lo dudes. No olvides dejar un review y gracias por leer.

**istharneko****: **Gracias por tu comentario y en cuanto al error que mencionas en realidad no es un error, ¿recuerdas que Draco suele llamar a Ron comadreja en los libros de Harry Potter?, bueno resulta que estoy surge debido a su apellido Weasley ya que comadreja en ingles se escribe Weasel es de allí donde viene el apodo del pelirrojo, en el libro ingles lo llama weasel para referirse a comadreja ridiculizando así su apellido. En cuanto a las historias la de Zabini no es la única, Theo y otros personajes también tendrán algo que contar. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capitulo tanto que te anime a dejar otro review.

**ZarethMalfoy: **gracias por tu review. Bueno demoré un poco en actualizar pero se debe a que he tenido mucho trabajo y en cuanto a los otros Fic ¿Los leíste? ¿Te gustaron? Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Deja un review.

**Sealiah****: **no te preocupes Draco jamás le haría algo a Hermione que ella no quisiera. Por otra parte si la falsa promesa de Draco le traerá muchos conflictos consigo mismo y con Hermione.

**angie41****: **Bueno respecto al acento y lo demás tienes razón a veces el computador pones los acentos y yo no me doy cuenta de los errores, gracias por advertirme. Por otro lado el asunto de las uñas lo explicará (aunque desde su punto de vista porque las cosas no pasaron como ella cree) uno de los nuevos personajes que aparece en este capitulo. En este explico brevemente que fue lo que sucedió. Más adelante lo contaré con detalle. Gracias por leer.

**Diana: **¡Wow! Realmente tus review son espectaculares, me animan mucho porque tu analizas muy bien los capítulos. En cuanto al nombre de Draco, (jajaja) el empezará una nueva táctica que quien sabe si le funcione, ya veremos. Todavía no se si Draco logrará su cometido durante este mes o después eso aun lo estoy pensando. Bueno en este capitulo revelo que fue lo que paso entre Draco y Hermione aunque no desde el punto de vista de ninguno de los dos ¿Te gustaría conocer la historia contada desde sus pensamientos? Aun no me decido, así que desde ahora te dijo que falta mucho por contar de esta parte de la historia, mucho más de lo que el personaje revelara en este capitulo.

Si, la falsa promesa de Draco le traerá muchos problemas. Primero con Blaise, luego consigo mismo y por ultimo con Hermione, ya veremos que pasa.

Si tienes toda la razón con de la Marié y bueno ya verás en el próximo capitulo lo que Draco hará para despertar el deseo de Hermione,

Gracias y mil gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me dejan muy contenta. Cuídate y no olvides dejar un nuevo review lo estaré esperando

**Atenea92****: **gracias de verdad por tu apreciación, eres muy amable al dejar una opinión sobre el fic.

**Abril: **si voy a poner algo de Hermione y Ron, pero aun no he encontrado el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Aunque ya tengo algo en mente. Gracias por leer.

**Camelottt**: No te preocupes Draco primero se corta la mano antes de obligar a Hermione a hacer algo que no quiere (Con respecto al sexo). Además esta decisión esta arraigada en un suceso importante, ya te enteraras. Gracias por leer.

**Michelle**: bueno creo que actualicé pronto. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores, espero tu review. Cuídate.

**--**

**Capitulo 6. Una vieja amiga y una nueva enemiga**

**--**

Era casi media noche cuando entró en la oficina, venía enfundada en un costoso y ejecutivo traje negro de falda ajustada y chaqueta alta de mangas, pese al abrigo Gucci que le cubría, su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Me voy – dijo sin poder evitar que la voz le temblase.

Paul MgCallinstong la observó con sus azules ojos desafiantes y una sonrisa burlona.

-No puedes marcharte – declaró con rotunda seguridad.

-Si, lo voy a hacer – trato de ejercer un tono bravucón pero estaba segura de no haberlo logrado.

-Estoy convencido de ello – los penetrantes ojos del hombre se posaron en ella con fiereza – algún día lo harás… pero no hoy.

Seguía temblando ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto? – Ya es un hecho Paúl, he venido a informarte de ello.

-El día que huyas de mí no vendrás a avisarme nada – le dijo como quien habla del clima, claramente no se estaba tomando en serio la partida.

Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron, respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y salir de allí ahora que podía – Me voy – repitió – regreso a Inglaterra de donde nunca debí haberme marchado.

Paúl sonrió con autosuficiencia – Si eso es lo que deseas…

-Es lo que tengo que hacer – interrumpió con brusquedad – Solo vine aquí para despedirme y… "Para verte por última vez" Pensó decir pero se abstuvo.

-Cariño, ahora tengo una junta importante con los asiáticos ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ello en cuanto llegue a casa?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el significado de aquellas palabras – No me crees ¿verdad?

El fornido hombre se encogió de hombros con expresión despreocupada – Has amenazado con marcharte tantas veces que… ya no creo nada – confesó risueño.

-En ese caso… puedes ir a tu reunión mientras yo te espero aquí, habláramos de esto en cuanto regreses. Total es media noche y no es bueno que hagas el camino a casa solo ¿Vas a demorar? – preguntó con inocencia.

Paul sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente – Sabía que nuevamente cambiarias de opinión. No se si demore en Hong Kong no es tan tarde y la negociación puede alargarse ¿Por qué no vas a casa?

-Te esperaré por un rato más – dijo con suavidad – si te demoras iré a casa.

El hombre asintió mientras recogía los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio y los guardaba en el costoso maletín de cuero negro – Te quiero – dijo mientras besaba delicadamente los labios de la joven.

-Yo también – murmuró ella – Pero me he dado cuenta que me amo más a mi misma – agregó una vez Paul se halló fuera de la oficina.

Sin detenerse a pensar extrajo de su bolso un saquito de terciopelo azul cerrado por un cordón del mismo color, vació su contenido sobre la palma de su mano derecha y con paso decidido se acercó a la chimenea para arrojar los polvos en su interior.

-Despacho de Draco Malfoy – murmuró claramente a las altas llamas verdes que de pronto se habían formado en el interior del hogar.

Sin embargo las llamas crepitaron dos veces antes de calmarse y seguir flameando con naturalidad.

-¡Demonios! – Exclamó – Despacho de Blaise Zabini

Las llamas crepitaron nuevamente dos veces pero ninguna cabeza se asomó entre ellas.

-¡No puede ser! – Dijo angustiada mientras respiraba una bocanada inmensa de aire – Despacho de Theodore Nott

Las llamas se alzaron por tercera vez y antes del segundo crepitar una cabeza arenosa de facciones masculinas, ojos castaños y labios sensuales se dejo ver en medio de las llamas.

-Buen día en que puedo… ¡Pansy! – Exclamó Theo con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-¡Theo! Gracias a Dios, necesito que me ayudes

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Pansy! ¿Dónde estas?

-Eso no importa ahora, necesito que actives la red flu desde tu oficina para poder utilizar esta chimenea.

Theo asintió sin esperar otra explicación y Pansy vio como un puñado de polvos verdes caía sobre las llamas. No espero mucho tiempo para introducirse en medio de las altas flamas de la chimenea miró aprensiva el interior del lugar y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus ojos antes de gritar – Inglaterra, Central London, oficina de Theodore Nott. Corporación MBN.

-¡Pansy! – Chilló Theo en cuanto la vio caer de rodillas cubierta completamente de hollín sobre la fina alfombra de su oficina – Pansy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estas bien?

-¡Oh, Theo! – Gimió la joven dejándose caer sobre los brazos del hombre - ¡Theo! Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Nosotros también – declaró Theo al tiempo que la cubría con sus brazos – ¿Qué paso Pansy? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te marchaste?

-Es una historia muy larga…

-Dos años – le interrumpió – Ni una carta.

-Lo se, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Te contaré todo lo juro, pero antes ¿Dónde esta Draco? ¿Dónde esta Blaise?

Theo acarició con devoción los oscuros cabellos de la joven – No te preocupes, enseguida estarán aquí – concluyó con seguridad. Porque no importaba cuan adolorido se encontrara Blaise o cuan idílico pudiese estar Draco, nada importaba salvo que Pansy había regresado.

--

Dormir, si, había logrado dormir algo, había conseguido alcanzar el sueño cuando ya el amanecer se perfilaba en el horizonte. Estaba nervioso, mucho y no podía negarlo, el día anterior había entrado en la casa encerrándose inmediatamente en la biblioteca hasta una alta hora de la noche en la cual se escabulló hacia su dormitorio. Al pasar junto a la puerta de Granger no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera todo su interior, pensar en ella enfundada quizás en uno de los finos y suaves camisones que el había comprado (o encargado) lo hizo temblar, sentía deseos de entrar, tenia una buena excusa para irrumpir en el interior de aquella habitación pero… después de lo de aquella tarde no podía arriesgarse, Draco tuvo que reconocer que por poco pierde la cabeza, la fuerza de voluntad se había doblegado de tal manera que…

Por un lado le gustaba saber que jamás la obligaría a nada, precisamente era el enorme deseo de sentir que ella le correspondía lo que lo había llevado a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo. La deseaba, era algo totalmente claro para él, la deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en su vida y de verdad quería tenerla pero sobre todo quería que tenerla completa, en cuerpo y mente.

Escuchó como la puerta del comedor se abría y de inmediato su cuerpo se puso tenso, no logró levantar la mirada o por lo menos no fue capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos ni mucho menos recibirla con una de sus frases de doble sentido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy se sentía intimidado por una mujer, se sentía intimidado por Hermione Granger.

La joven castaña caminó con lentitud hasta la asiento opuesto al de Draco Malfoy, llevaba la mirada ceñuda y preocupada y Draco sabia que lo miraba directamente, había aprendido a sentir su presencia durante el séptimo curso, cuando al parecer la sensibilidad de su cuerpo estaba a flor de piel y parecía alcanzar su punto máximo cuando ella estaba cerca.

-Bu… Buenos días – Escuchó Draco que decía, su balbuceo le indicó lo incomoda o quizás lo inquieta que se encontraba.

Guardó silencio durante un largo instante sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, sabía lo que tenia que decir pero no quería hacerlo, sabía que era lo correcto o de lo contrario sería mucho más difícil llegar a la castaña mientras esta temiera a su presencia. Revolvió un poco más sus huevos en tortilla con el tenedor antes de decidirse hablar.

-Reconozco que he perdido las formas correctas contigo –dijo con voz elevada y rasposa – Siento lo de ayer

Hermione levantó la mirada de su plato y lo observó con ojos impresionados, pero no dijo nada, y Draco se sintió un poco más inseguro sería mucho más fácil si ella dijera algo, al menos así sabría que camino tomar con su próxima frase. Pero eso no ocurrió.

-Quiero que estés segura de algo Granger – Draco por fin la miró a los ojos y estaba vez su voz no sonó rasposa o apenada – Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, te lo he dicho muchas veces y te lo repito ahora.

Hermione lo miró en silencio y pudo ver como Malfoy parecía exigirle en la mirada que respondiese a lo que él le estaba diciendo, respiró profundo y sin apartar sus ojos le dijo – Entiende que lo de ayer me dejó… Sentí que por un momento… - Hermione no pudo completar las frases, la sola idea le aterraba.

-Lo de ayer – continuó Draco con el cejo fruncido – No fue más que un impulso de parte mía, lo siento mucho no pude controlarme – confesó.

Cada vez lo miraba con más sorpresa y asombro. No entendía, de verdad que no entendía las razones por las cuales Malfoy le decía aquellas cosas, ¿Que sentimientos exactamente lo impulsaban a actuar como lo hacia?, ¿Que pensamientos surcaban su mente en aquel momento? Hermione solo pudo decir aquello que le rondaba la cabeza desde el momento en que la había dejado sola en aquel bosquecillo

-¿Por qué?

Draco parpadeó varias veces sin comprenderle.

-¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco tragó ruidosamente, nunca esperó una pregunta tan directa de parte de la castaña. De pronto sintió que un hilo de sudor frió bajaba por su espalda.

-Ya te lo he dicho… Lo deseo – El joven mago se vio obligado a bajar la mirada nuevamente a su plato. No lo podía negar se sentía incomodo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Tiene que haber acaso alguna razón para ello? – preguntó ceñudo

-Claro que sí…

-Claro que no – le interrumpió elevando un poco el tono de su voz – Uno simplemente desea algo y ya…

-¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Hermione arrojando furiosamente la servilleta de tela sobre su tortilla de huevos. Draco Malfoy tenía la facultad de exasperarla con facilidad.

-Tal vez para las mujeres no es así pero para los hombres…

-¡Para los hombres, un cuerno! – Exclamó frenética – No me creas tonta Malfoy porque sabes perfectamente que no lo soy. Tú me ocultas algo y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

Draco se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y la miró con ojos amenazadores – No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada Granger – dijo antes de tomar el camino que lo llevara hacia la biblioteca donde tenia pensado encerrarse hasta que se le pasara el cabreo. Pero no pudo llegar lejos, en cuanto Hermione lo tuvo cerca le haló por una de las mangas de su camisa y le obligó a mirarle.

-Entonces ¿Admites que algo me ocultas?

-No

-Me debes una explicación en este asunto Malfoy – susurró con los labios apretados – sobre todo porque tiene que ver directamente conmigo.

Tiró con fuerza para liberarse del agarre mientras dirigía a Hermione una mirada desdeñosa para luego salir del comedor echando humos.

Hermione salió tras él y entró segundos después a la biblioteca, ahora que había sido capaz de tocar el tema no iba a permitir que Malfoy lo desviase fingiendo cólera.

-Largo Granger, ahora no deseo verte.

-Pues resulta que tendrás que verme porque tu me has traído a este lugar y estas en la obligación de atenderme.

Draco giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella exhibiendo una suntuosa sonrisa – Puedo atenderte muy bien si así lo deseas.

Hermione lo observó entrecerrando lo ojos – Olvídalo Malfoy no lograras desviar el tema.

-No tenemos ningún tema

-Claro que si, estas a punto de contarme porque quieres llevarme a tu cama como bien me lo has hecho saber desde que empezamos con este estúpido trato.

-Tu lo has dicho – dijo con vehemencia – quiero llevarte a la cama y ya punto final.

-¡No hay punto final y ya! Exijo la verdad

-¡No me levantes la voz y no exijas nada!

-Las personas no van por allí tomando lo que desean por que si, cuando tú quieres algo es porque te llama la atención, por que te gusta, por que es valioso y lo quieres tener en tu colección o por que…

-Insinúas ¿Que estoy interesado en ti? – le interrumpió – Que te quedé claro que no me interesas más haya de tus favores sexuales – repuso con crueldad

Hermione sintió deseos de golpearlo con fuerza pero ya había aprendido que a Malfoy no le servían los golpes o los hechizos simplemente el era así y ningún acuerdo iba a cambiar el trato que el le dirigía.

-Eres un maldito – murmuró por lo bajo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? ¿Humillarme? ¿Acostarte conmigo para después ir por la facultad pregonando que le has dado el bote a la amiguita de Potter? ¿A la sabelotodo insufrible? ¿Lo que buscas es mancillar mi nombre?

Draco la observó fijamente con el cejo fríamente fruncido, sus ojos parecían más oscuros y el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación parecía cortar el aire cargado de frustración y rabia. Por dentro sentía que enardecía de furia y que la sangre parecía calentarse con el paso de los segundos.

-No es nada de lo que has afirmado Granger – aclaró con voz monótona pero cargada de molestia.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo? ¿No es suficiente para ti saber lo que quiero y ya?

-¡No! – gritó furiosa

-¿Por qué? – indagó igualando la irritación de la castaña

-Tal vez por que soy una sabelotodo insufrible, tal vez porque la curiosidad puede más o quizás por que tu actitud me confunde y me asusta y lo único que quiero saber es realmente porque te comportas de esta manera – Hermione respiró hondamente antes de continuar – Porque no puedo gustarte, somos enemigos y nos odiamos, mucho menos puedo parecerte una chica apetecible cuando estoy lejos del prototipo de mujeres con las que sueles salir. ¡No puedes culpar mi intriga! Solo quiero saber… quiero saber ¿Qué impulsa a Draco Malfoy a tomarse tantas molestias por una chica que siempre a odiado por ser quien es e ignorado por ser una simplona?

-Dejemos las cosas como están…

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no quiero!

-¡Eres una caprichosa Granger y eso que siempre has dicho que el malcriado soy yo!

-¡Malfoy! ¡No me cambies de tema!

-¡No!

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Basta! – gritó Draco con un sonido atronador que lleno el espacio, sus ojos refulgían vehementes y su expresión denotaba desespero - ¿Quieres saber porque rayos quiero llevarte a la cama? Pues bien esta es la razón: porque quiero dominarte, he pasado todos estos años soñando con doblegar tu voluntad Granger, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo ver tu orgullo, tu arrogancia y esos aires de petulancia que te rodean rendidos a mi pies, porque quiero que admitas que por lo menos en la cama soy mejor que tu y que en ese terreno puedo disponer de ti a mi antojo por que estoy seguro que allí puedo someterte y vencer por fin tu superioridad ¡Contenta! Ahí tienes tu respuesta tómala como mejor te parezca.

Cuando Draco terminó su discurso un silencio avasallante se apoderó del recinto y pronto los dos empezaron a sentirse violentos, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿A dónde mirar? Se habían exigido respuestas y se habían entregado, se había exigido hablar con la verdad y cuando por fin lo habían hecho las palabras destaparon más de lo que estaban dispuestos a expresar o escuchar. Estaban perplejos.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Estas allí?

Los dos se giraron para observar la cabeza que surgía entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Sin perder la expresión ceñuda Draco se acercó hasta allí para atender el llamado.

-¿Qué pasa Theo?

-Tienes que venir ahora – declaró Theo con rotundidad.

-Le dije a Zabini que no me molestaran. Estoy de vacaciones. ¡Soy el único que no las ha tenido este año!

Theo chasqueó la lengua molesto – No he hablado con Blaise, ni siquiera se donde esta…La chimenea de su casa esta desconectada.

Draco sabía perfectamente que casi siempre aquella chimenea permanecía desconectada, eran pocas las veces que encontraban a su amigo estaba en casa -Entonces espera a que regrese, si hay algún problema y no puedes resolverlo, estoy seguro que Zabini podrá hacerlo – declaró aun molesto.

-No es eso ¡maldita sea! ¿Podrías escuchar sin interrumpir?

-No quiero ser molestado – repitió – voy a cerrar la comunicación Theo

-¡No espera! – Gritó Theo – Lo que sucede es que…

-No quiero saber nada – la irritación de Draco se sentía en su voz.

-¡Nunca has podido hacer nada bien! – Exclamó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la chimenea – ¿Quieres darme espacio?

Y antes que Draco pudiese mover un solo dedo, la cabeza sonriente de Pansy Parkinson pudo distinguirse entre las llamas – Hola – murmuro algo cohibida.

Draco quien de primerazo había caído por su costado debido a la impresión se recobró rápidamente y observaba las llamas como si quisiera fusionarse con ellas.

-¡Pansy! ¿Eres tú? – preguntó con la perplejidad a flor de piel

La joven morena sonrió con galantería – Claro que soy yo, ¿Quién mas si no?

-¡Por el cuero de Merlín! ¿Pansy? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo?

Pansy rió nuevamente y le miró entristecida – Es una larga historia, ¿Por qué no abandonas un momento tus vacaciones y vienes para hablar? No sabes lo mucho que deseo veros a ti y a Blaise.

Draco asintió alegre como si de un niño con escoba nueva se tratase, corrió rápidamente por la bolsa donde guardaba los polvos flu y los arrojó sobre las brazas de la chimenea.

-¡Apártate! – le gritó a Pansy antes de introducirse en la chimenea, sin embargo su expresión cambio como si de repente se acordase de algo muy importante y sacando un poco la cabeza de entre las flameantes llamas verdes dijo: - Granger quedas en tu casa, dispón de ella como gustes.

Luego volvió a introducirse completamente en la chimenea al tiempo que gritaba con mucha energía - ¡Inglaterra, Central London, Corporación MBN, oficina de Theodore Nott.!

Hermione solo atinó a mover lentamente la cabeza. En segundos Draco Malfoy había desaparecido dejándola sola en aquella enorme casa. Sola y con una preocupación más. Antes que la comunicación se cortara Hermione pudo escuchar que una femenina voz exclamaba "¿Granger? ¿Qué significa esto?" Lo que menos deseaba ahora era tener que aguantar los furiosos gritillos de la celosa novia de Malfoy porque seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia saber bajo que circunstancia Malfoy la había llevado hasta allí, aunque Hermione sospechaba que bajo ninguna razón aceptaría su presencia en aquel lugar ni en ningún otro donde pudiese encontrarse cerca de su amado retoño de amor.

--

-Te preparé el desayuno

Blaise la observó sonriendo de medio lado mientras se arreglaba la oscura túnica.

-¿Lo preparaste tú o se lo pediste a alguno de tus elfos?

Marié sonrió con picardía – Me has pillado – dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza la almohada contra su pecho.

-Agradezco tu amabilidad pero sabes que debo ir a trabajar.

-Eres tu propio jefe no tienes porque ir, solo lo haces porque sientes que es tu deber. Eres un hombre responsable Blaise Zabini.

-Gracias – añadió mientras recogía su túnica suavizando los pliegues en el aire – Pero esta vez si tengo que ir, Draco se ha ido de viaje.

-¿Por fin tomó las vacaciones que tanta falta le hacían? – Blaise asintió en silencio – Me alegró por él.

Marié observó a Blaise mientras este miraba su reflejo en uno de sus altos espejos, había acabado de acomodar su capa y ahora reparaba en su cabello, siempre salía tan impecable como entraba. Aquello lograba entristecerla, cuando Blaise terminaba de arreglarse siempre significaba el fin de la conversación y por supuesto el fin de su compañía, sabía que no lo volvería a ver hasta que él se sintiera nuevamente desdichado por Luna y solo Dios sabría cuanto tiempo pasaría para que aquello ocurriera.

Blaise se giró y la miró en silencio por unos segundos, Marié sabia que las despedidas siempre eran incomodas para él y nunca encontraba exactamente que decir, afirmaba que para él ella no era una prostituta y odiaba que alguna frase salida de su boca pudiese hacerla sentir como tal. A Marié no le importaba en realidad, sabía perfectamente quien era y le molestaba tratar de disfrazar su condición además que se sentía a gusto por ser como era y del trabajo que desempeñaba. "Un hada de los sueños carnales" solía decir.

-Debo irme – dijo al fin.

Marié asintió y sonrió con pereza

-¿Te quedarás mucho en la cama?

-No lo se – mintió, sabia perfectamente que en poco menos de una hora arribaría otro cliente – quizás me quede un poco más.

-Eres una perezosa – agregó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella para depositar un suave beso sobre los rubios cabellos.

-Tú siempre me dejas agotada.

Ambos rieron con sinceridad. Marié quería preguntar ¿Volverás esta noche? Siempre quería preguntarle aquello pero nunca se atrevía. Blaise por el contrario no quería que ella le preguntase nada y le agradaba que jamás lo hiciera.

-Te veré después – dijo despacio a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Marie asintió antes que Blaise depositara un suave beso sobre sus labios y le susurrara un sincero "Gracias"

-Te estaré esperando – susurró ella también.

Y luego Blaise se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose bajo el alfeizar para observarla unos segundos antes de desaparecer completamente. Marié suspiró hondamente enterrando su rostro en la almohada que apretujaba contra su pecho, dos segundos después la dejaba a un lado y apartaba también las sabanas que aun le cubrían. No podía perecear más, contaba con el tiempo justo para levantarse, desperezarse, darse un buen baño, comer algo y prepararse para su próximo cliente después de todo era una humana y como tal necesitaba el dinero para subsistir con todos sus lujos, sobre todo desde que había decidido no recibir un solo galeón más de parte de Blaise, su cliente preferido. Cuando Marié salió por fin de la habitación, Blaise Zabini ya se había marchado.

Su casa era un lugar enorme y extraño para él, tenía cinco habitaciones, cinco baños, una sala, una cocina, comedor, biblioteca, dos vestíbulos, área de lavado y jardín. Había comprado aquella casa dos años después de terminar Hogwarts, Theo y Draco ya habían comprado una propiedad que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus exigencias, y pronto Zabini sintió que debía hacer otro tanto para adueñarse también de alguna.

Visitó algunos lugares inspeccionando ubicación, espacio, diseño y confort algunas veces solo otras tantas acompañado de sus amigos. Cuando vio aquella casa le pareció genial, al principio Draco y Theo pensaron que estaba bromeando después de todo ¿Para que quisiera un soltero una casa tan grande? Pero a él le parecía perfecta, era justo lo que Luna hubiese escogido si aun estuviese a su lado.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que ella le había descrito la casa de sus sueños, la deseaba grande por que esperaba tener una familia numerosa. Había sido hija única y al morir su madre se sintió muy sola, amaba a su padre pero le hubiese gustado tener hermanos "quizás hubiese sido más sencillo hacer amigos" solía decirle. Blaise compró aquella casa y se la enseñó a Luna, la chica estaba maravillada y lo felicitó por su nueva adquisición. Blaise la invitó a pasar allí unos días pero Luna solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza lentamente "-estoy saliendo con Dean" – dijo, discutieron y finalmente Luna se marchó y no la volvió a ver hasta el día de la boda.

También había decidido visitar lo menos posible aquella casa, prefería habitar en la de Draco y en algunas ocasiones solía viajar mucho por negocios, visitaba el lugar única y exclusivamente para cambiarse de ropa o a veces para dormir un poco cuando no había nada más que hacer, no entraba a la biblioteca, la cocina era una oda a la nada, en el comedor jamás se comía y el resto de habitaciones permanecían igualmente solitarias. Por fortuna la casa se mantenía en pie gracias a los tres elfos de Draco que se turnaban para asear el lugar.

Sus amigos le habían aconsejado que vendiera, pero el siempre sacaba una excusa para negarse a hacerlo, en el fondo sabia que esperaba recuperar a Luna y traerla a vivir a aquella casa. Tal vez ya vaya haciendo hora de pensar en la posibilidad de vender la propiedad, después de todo Luna no regresaría jamás.

Se apareció a las puertas de las oficinas de su compañía, llevaba traje muggle de corbata y un maletín de negocios donde guardaba los papeles más importantes y también una fotografía que Luna y él se habían tomado en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

Caminó a paso decidido saludando desde el conserje hasta cada una de las secretarias y ejecutivos que pasaban por su lado, sabía el nombre de todos y a todos les agradaba que los recordara. Llegó pronto a la puerta de su oficina y saludó a con un movimiento de cabeza a su asistente, pero grande fue la sorpresa el encontrar el rostro de la joven empapado en lágrimas, sostenía un enorme pañuelo de lunares rojos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra trataba de ocultar los hipidos que brotaban entre sollozos.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Al instante Blaise se arrepintió de preguntar, la joven había soltado un gemido ronco y profundo acompañado de una inmensa cantidad de lágrimas. Blaise se sorprendió que alguien pudiese llorar con tal intensidad.

-¿Te sucede algo?...

Se golpeó mentalmente "obvio que le sucede algo, de lo contrario no lloraría…. Bruto"

-¡Ah!... lo… siento mucho… señor… pero… es que… – La joven no pudo terminar la frase cuando nuevamente un hondo y lastimero gemido irrumpía de su garganta.

-Ya cálmate – dijo en tono conciliador – No se lo que te sucede pero si te sientes tan mal podrías tomar el resto del día libre ¿te parece?

La joven negó suavemente con la cabeza – No… señor, muchas gracias – hipó – pero lo que… tengo que hacer… es irme de esta empresa…

-¿Qué? – Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron más de lo normal – Tu no puedes abandonar el trabajo y menos ahora.

-De verdad lo siento – continuo la joven entre sollozos – pero esta situación… esta comprometiendo mi desempeño laboral… por tanto es mejor… que me marche antes… que cometa una verdadera torpeza.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente? Dime y quizás podamos solucionarlo.

Nuevamente la joven negó – No es tan fácil, todos me advirtieron… que no me acercara a Theo y ahora… míreme…

-¿Así que todo se debe a él? ¿Se puede saber que sucedió?

La chica tuvo que respirar hondamente antes de continuar – Anoche se marchó con Carole y ella no ha venido a trabajar hoy, por tanto he tenido que llevarle esta mañana su té y cuando entré al despacho… lo encontré abrazando a una mujer que en mi vida había visto…

Blaise se sobó la sien con una de sus manos – Este no es motivo suficiente para irte de la empresa Silvya.

-De verdad lo siento mucho – agregó la joven que parecía haberse desahogado un poco al contar aquello que la apenaba – pero no puedo seguir trabajando junto a Theo. Señor Zabini – dijo mientras tendía su mano derecha hacia Blaise, todavía algunas lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos – Estaba esperándolo para decirle personalmente esto, de verdad espero que me excuse y muchas gracias por su ayuda, disculpe mi irresponsabilidad… Pasaré mañana por mi paga – y luego se marchó aun llorando.

Con furia contenida caminó hasta la oficina de Theo dispuesto a estamparle un fiero golpe en el rostro y dejarlo en ridículo frente a la mujerzuela de turno. Abrió abruptamente la puerta y gritó con voz potente.

-¡Maldita sea Theo! ¡La has cagado nuevamente!

Sin embargo fue él quien se vio sorprendido e incluso paralizado, allí en medio del lugar se hallaba su amiga de infancia aquella que había desaparecido dos años atrás, Theo y Draco también estaban a su lado y a ella le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Blaise! – gritó con fuerza y corrió hasta colgarse firmemente de su cuello, cuando Blaise reaccionó se dio cuenta que la había alzado sobre su cabeza y le daba vueltas mientras sus brazos la apretujaban con decisión. "Por Merlín" pensó. Pansy ha vuelto.

--

La había dejado sola, completamente sola en aquella enorme casa sin ninguna entretención a la vista ni nada productivo para hacer excepto leer algún libro, había paseado su mirada por cada uno de los lomos de libros que se exhibían en aquella biblioteca buscando alguno que le proporcionara entretención. Existían títulos interesantes como "Tiempos oscuros" y "políticas mágicas internacionales" pero por primera vez en su vida Hermione tuvo que admitir que no tendría cabeza para empezar una lectura.

Las palabras de Malfoy la habían dejado fuera de base, la sinceridad que en un principio exigió logró perturbarla y sacarla completamente de su cause natural. Hermione Granger se sentía confusa. Salió de la casa para dar un paseo por aquel extraordinario lugar, sabia que había otras casas en la villa, las había divisado perfectamente la tarde anterior, quizás si tenia suerte podría entablar conversación con alguien.

Siguió el camino de piedras que llevaba al pequeño bosque de el centro de la villa y al estar allí escuchó claramente el ruido del agua que corre, recordó que Malfoy había mencionado la existencia de un rió cerca de allí, se dejó llevar por el ruido caminando entre los árboles y la hierba hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un rió y uno muy bonito.

Lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre le habían gustado las cuencas de agua y mucho más si eran dulces, pronto sintió unos enormes deseos de arrojarse a aquellas aguas y nadar por un rato.

-No te lo recomiendo

Una femenina voz la hizo dar un notable respingo y con algo de temblor en su cuerpo se giró para encarar a quien quiera que la hubiera asustado.

-Lo siento mucho – una joven rubia de ojos verdes le sonrió con sinceridad. Hermione no tenia idea alguna de quien se tratase pero de pronto su miedo se había esfumando –No quise asustarte. Mi nombre es Astoria – agregó extendiendo su mano.

Hermione la estrechó y también sonrió con sinceridad, después de todo si había tenido suerte, había encontrado a alguien con quien hablar o eso esperaba – Hermione – dijo

-El agua esa helada, muy helada. Y según pude percibir tenias deseos de zambullirte ¿Me equivoco?

-No – admitió Hermione – Aunque no debe estar más helada de lo que se encuentra en Inglaterra para esta época, el clima aquí aun se mantiene caluroso.

La joven asintió, vestía una larga túnica blanca de ojalillo y Hermione pensó que aquel color no le favorecía ya que la hacia ver más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Vives por aquí? o ¿Solo estas de paso? – Preguntó curiosa – Nunca te había visto antes

-Estoy de paso – respondió Hermione – Me quedó en la casa de los Malfoy, ¿La conoces?

Astoria cambio la expresión inmediatamente a una molesta –La conozco perfectamente ¿Eres de la familia?

-No – respondió rápidamente – Solo soy una… conocida de Malfoy hijo.

-Entiendo

-¡No, no! – Se apresuró a agregar Hermione con un gesto de las manos – No esa clase de conocidos, digamos que soy una especie de huésped provisional.

Astoria caminó un poco hasta alcanzar una enorme roca donde se sentó – Se ve que eres una chica lista Hermione ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿Verdad?...

-Claro – agregó la castaña - Gracias por el cumplido pero ¿Por que viene al caso?

-Bueno, viene al caso porque de verdad espero que no fíes de Draco Malfoy, él no es un buen hombre.

A Hermione le extrañó enormemente que la joven le hablara de aquella forma -¿Disculpa?

-Se que es tu amigo… y disculpa que te hable de esta manera acerca pero de él pero cada vez que escucho ese nombre no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo conoces

No era una pregunta pero Astoria asintió – más de lo que te imaginas

-¿Y porque dices que no es una persona de fiar? – preguntó Hermione intrigada al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una roca cercana a la de Astoria.

-Es un mentiroso – Astoria se encogió de hombros mientras posaba su vista en un horizonte lejano – Me mintió y me engañó.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-Me enamoró para ser exacta.

"Así que eres una más de la larga lista de cabezas huecas a las que Malfoy a utilizado" por supuesto Hermione se abstuvo de decir lo que pensaba.

-Lo único que quería era llevarme a la cama y lo consiguió con facilidad.

Le molestaban aquellas niñas que se hacían las victimas cuando después de metida la pata se hacían ver como castas palomas engañadas, odiaba esa actitud – ¿El te prometió algo?- no pudo ocultar el tono molesto de su voz pero esperaba que la joven no pensase que se debía a algún tipo de celos u otro sentimiento.

-Si – respondió Astoria – Me prometió casarse conmigo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, ¿Qué chica en pleno nuevo siglo creía semejante mentira? El solo imaginar a Malfoy prometiendo matrimonio a aquella joven le hacia sonar campanas de burla en su cabeza. - ¿Y tu le creíste? – pregunto y esta vez el tono era de incredulidad.

Astoria suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta sus manos posadas sobre su regazo - Mi apellido no es poderoso como el suyo, no tengo dinero y mucho menos abolengo pero mis padres me enseñaron a conservar las buenas formar. Nací, crecí y siempre he vivido en la villa, tengo varita pero nunca fui a una escuela de magia, mis padres pagaron a un instructor para aprender lo que debía saber sobre la magia, en cierta forma era muy ingenua para descubrir lo que realmente Draco quería de mí y no te imaginas lo que dolió ver como se marchaba una vez lo había obtenido.

Hermione la observó frunciendo el entrecejo, no tenia idea del porque aquella joven le estaba contando aquello, de hecho era demasiado sospechoso que una persona relatara experiencias de su vida a una completa extraña.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Astoria suspiró y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos – La verdad, te he seguido. Iba camino a la casa Malfoy cuando te vi salir de allí. Mi intención era encarar a Draco y pedirle que se fuera de la villa pero entonces te encontré y preferí hablar conmigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo para que? – cuestionó Hermione al tiempo que se ponía en pie, ya la estaba cabreando lo que la joven decía.

-Quería advertirte sobre Draco, es mejor que te alejes de él, de lo contrario podría hacerte mucho daño. Creo que no te gustaría perder tu inocencia con una persona que después te dará la espalda y huirá

Hermione frunció el entrecejo le hubiese gustado decir que su "inocencia" la había perdido hace mucho tiempo con su ex-novio Ron, pero en cambio dijo – La verdad es que no tienes porque preocuparte por nada, en la vida pensaría enrollarme con alguien como Malfoy – bufó al terminar de hablar

-No te sientas tan segura. Como ya te he dicho pareces una chica lista, eres muy diferente a mí y estoy segura que a Draco puede resultarle mucho más difícil enredarte con sus mentiras. Pero no te confíes, Draco puede convencer hasta la más reacia.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ¿Podría Malfoy de verdad hacer aquello? El solo pensarlo le causó escalofríos.

-¿Por qué aun le llamas Draco si tanto lo detestas?

Astoria se encogió de hombros – La costumbre quizás – dijo con pesar.

Hermione vio en los ojos de la joven que aun sentía algo por Malfoy y posiblemente era aquello lo que la había impulsado a hablarle aquella tarde.

-¿Y tu porque puedes exigirle a Malfoy que abandone la villa? – Preguntó tratando de indagar un poco más - ¿Crees que el te obedecería?

-Cuando mi familia descubrió lo que Draco me había hecho se enfureció enormemente, mi padre lo enfrentó pero no pudo sacarle siquiera una disculpa, sin embargo Draco juró no volver a pisar estas tierras y aunque mi padre ya no vive la verdad es que me sentiría mejor si el no estuviese cerca.

-¿Vives sola?

Astoria asintió – Desde hace un poco más de un año – suspiró antes de continuar - Mira, se que esto te suena extraño y sobre todo el hecho que una perfecta desconocida trate de prevenirte acerca de Draco pero si no me crees puedes preguntarle, estoy segura que sería incapaz de negarlo y de llegar a hacerlo la mentira se le notaría en el rostro.

Esa noche cuando Hermione regresó a casa, comprobó que Malfoy no hubiese regresado, luego comió algo y se encerró en la biblioteca plantándose de lleno en el sofá ubicado frente a la chimenea. Cuando Draco Malfoy volviese a su casa tendría algunas cuantas preguntas que responder. Pero Hermione se quedó dormida y Draco aun no había regresado.

--

-¿Y tu varita? – preguntó Blaise desde uno de los cómodos sillones de su casa. Después de pasar la mañana entre abrazos y reclamos los cuatro finalmente habían decidido estrenar su propiedad celebrando el regreso de Pansy.

-Paul la quebró – respondió la morena con los ojos brillantes ante los recuerdos y ante el generoso número de copas de ginebra que había bebido.

-¡A ver! Pan..sy – exclamó Theo con voz pastosa - ¿Quieres explicarme nuevamente eso de vivir como muggle?

-No sigas con lo mismo Theo – agregó Draco tomando su segundo vaso de cerveza de mantequilla del día.

Pansy rió con melancolía – Estaba enamorada – reconoció la joven – Aun lo estoy y la verdad no tuve el valor de negarme a su petición de vivir como muggle. Ante todo quería permanecer a su lado.

-En pocas palabras – intervino Blaise – Amor a cambio de una varita.

Pansy asintió.

-Yo también lo hubiese hecho si estuviera en tu lugar.

Theo y Draco lo observaron como si de repente hubiese perdido la razón.

-Pues yo jamás haría tal cosa – afirmó Theo con seguridad.

-Tú nunca lo harías porque jamás has estado dispuesto a enamorarte – refutó Blaise.

-No es por eso – dijo Theo – Aunque esa razón es valedera, lo que sucede es que si alguien esta dispuesto a quererme va a tener que aceptarme tal y como soy.

-Un perro libertino – añadió Draco.

-¡Exacto! – repuso Theo.

-Entonces mañana te acompañaré a conseguir una nueva varita – anuncio Zabini.

-Si, eso, yo también iré

-Dudo mucho que mañana puedas levantarte de la cama Theo – dijo Draco sonriendo.

Todos rieron ante el intento de Theo por levantarse del sillón para darle en la colleja a Draco y terminar de cabeza en el suelo.

-Creo que este ya no puede más – afirmó Blaise al tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba a Theo a dirigirse a una de sus habitaciones.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que los extrañé? – preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa cuando ya Blaise había subido.

-Toda el día – Draco alargó su mano para que Pansy la tomara y luego tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer sobre su regazo para abrazarla con fuerza –Y ¿Yo te he dicho lo contento que me siento que te encuentres nuevamente con nosotros?

Pansy rió – Si y agradezco de verdad que me hayan comprendido y perdonado.

-Para eso están los amigos – aseguró Draco bufando.

Pansy se bajó de su regazo y se sentó enfrente de él -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – agregó en un tono serio.

Draco asintió

- ¿Qué pasa con Granger? ¿Cómo es eso que la tienes instalada en la villa?

El joven suspiró sabia que tarde o temprano Pansy le preguntaría sobre ello –Tu sabes Pansy, ya te he dicho lo mucho que deseo a esa mujer.

-¿Acaso ella te ha aceptado? ¿Mantienes una relación con Granger?- preguntó asombrada

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó – si así fuera no me vería obligado a hacer todas estas estratagemas para lograr convencerla de…

-Que se acueste contigo – completo Pansy.

-¿Por qué las mujeres últimamente están tan directas?

-No hay razón para adornar las cosas – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – y me extraña que seas tu precisamente quien lo dice cuando siempre has sido directo y sarcástico.

-Además yo no pretendo tener ninguna relación con Granger – dijo Draco rápidamente para desviar el tema de conversación de si mismo - lo único que quiero es llevarla a mi cama.

-Pues déjame decirte que te estas tomando muchas molestias por una chica con la que solo pretendes pasar una noche ¿No te parece?

-Son muchos años acumulados.

-¡Esa es una sucia mentira!- dijo Pansy fingiendo indignación – Desde que se te metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza no has parado de redoblar intentos para conseguir lo que quieres o ¿Acaso no te acuerdas aquella ves que utilizaste la poción multijugos para hacerte pasar por Weasley y así salirte con la tuya? ¿No recuerdas que casi lo lograste de no ser porque yo te descubrí?

-Eso no es del todo cierto, cuando tu entraste a aquella aula yo ya me había detenido – se defendió Draco.

-Claro que sí, pero te detuviste porque Granger no paraba de decirte "Ron" y a ti te cabreo eso. Corrígeme si me equivoco pero fue desde aquella vez que decidiste que estaría contigo sabiendo quien eras exactamente.

Cuando Pansy terminó su mini discurso Draco se sentía como si le hubiesen aplicado un hechizo reductor, había recogido su cuerpo de tal manera que de verdad parecía que así hubiese sido

– Como olvidarlo si cuando tu me descubriste prácticamente tatuaste las marcas de las uñas que Granger había dejado en mi espalda como castigo.

Pansy suspiró – Draco esa chica no es para ti, estas gastando tus fuerzas y tu energía en una obsesión que no te conducirá a nada ¿Cuándo vas a acabar con todo esto?

-Este es mi ultimo intento te lo juro – declaró Draco – Tengo que conseguir a Granger y si remotamente no llega a suceder entonces abandonaré la idea.

La joven morena le miró con incredulidad - ¿Y como va eso? ¿Has logrado algún progreso?

-Mas bien un retroceso diría yo. Esa chica es mas dura que una roca a veces pienso que no siente deseos por nada.

-¡Ah! Pero tú sabes que eso no es cierto ¿Verdad? Bien desnuditos los encontré aquella vez en Hogwarts.

Draco rió - si te he de ser sincero hasta ahora esa es una de las experiencias más eróticas que he tenido en mi vida.

Pansy también rió – Entonces, ¿Cómo lograrás que Granger te tome en cuenta?

-No se de verdad que hacer. Hasta ahora lo único que he logrado es sacarnos de casillas mutuamente, esta misma mañana discutíamos porque se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere saber porque rayos quiero acostarme con ella.

-¿Y tu que le has dicho?

-La verdad

-Le contaste lo del lago, la poción y el resto.

-¡No! Como crees, me mataría antes que terminase de hablar. Y la verdad Pansy pese a que solo llevó dos días en esto, siento que de seguir así me volveré loco. Es una tortura tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla.

Los dos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio Pansy estaba casi segura que lo de Draco iba mucho más allá de una obsesión, ella creía que en todo ese asunto estaban involucrados sentimientos pero jamás se había atrevido a manifestarle a Draco lo que pensaba, por otro lado se moría de ganas por saber si alguna vez él había pensado en ello seriamente.

- ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?

Draco asintió

-Asédiala

-¿Qué?

-Persíguela, acósala, hazla sentir la mujer mas deseada del planeta, apriétala por las caderas cada vez que tengas oportunidad, róbale besos, roza su cuello con tus labios, acaríciale las piernas y sobre todo llámala por su nombre que ella sienta que de verdad te interesa.. Créeme ninguna mujer puede resistirse a una momento de erotismo total y por lo que sabemos Granger es una chica presta al momento solo que por ahora tu no eres el indicado para ella.

Draco la observó como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loca – Como mujer no deberías estas de parte del género.

-Y lo estoy, pero primero que todo tu eres mi amigo y ella casi ni la conozco.

-Gracias, pero creo que Granger me mataría antes de permitir acercarme.

-Talvez, yo lo haría si fuese ella pero debes admitir que la tienes en tus manos con eso del trato, además tú no vas a llegar más allá si ella no te lo permite. Eso es algo muy importante.

-Ha puesto una serie de condiciones que no me admite violar Pansy…

-Pues cada vez que la veas apuntarte con la varita o con el puño levantado para darte un golpe negocia con ella, tú eres especialista en eso.

-No se que podría darle para que se contentara –confesó Draco.

-En ese caso tendrás que descubrir también quien es esa chica y que es lo que realmente le gusta y lo que la deja contenta.

Draco la observó con asombros – Pueden pasar los años pero nunca dejaremos de ser serpientes ¿Verdad?

Pansy sonrió con elegancia – Así es.

Segundos después bajó Blaise con la ropa arrugada como resultado de resistencia de Theo por irse a la cama. Draco les sonrió y estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta cuando ya se acercaban las cuatro de la mañana y el joven blondo decidió marcharse. Pansy se quedaría por ahora en la casa de Blaise ya que este contaba con el espacio suficiente para que ella se sintiera cómoda, además que así se vería obligado a hacer uso del inmueble.

-¿Qué piensan hacer mañana? – preguntó Draco antes de marcharse.

-Además de la varita necesito comprar algo de ropa y revisar mis cuentas en Gringgots.

-Tendremos un día agitado entonces – agregó Blaise.

-Aprovecho para decirte que necesito hablarte sobre un asunto muy importante – anunció Draco al recordar la supuesta promesa que le había hecho a Granger.

Blaise asintió risueño.

Draco desapareció no sin antes prometer que volverían a verse para la navidad. Apareció en los límites de su propiedad en la villa e hizo el caminó hasta la casa con lentitud y dejadez. Entró en el vestíbulo y cuando ya se dirigía hacia las escaleras se percató que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta.

Se dirigió allí molesto, los elfos sabían que odiaba las puertas abiertas pero cuando se detuvo debajo el alfeizar Draco vio el cuerpo de Hermione Granger completamente tendido sobre el sillón, estaba profundamente dormida. Entró en la sala cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Granger llevaba un conjunto blanco de falda corta en el cual no se había fijado en la mañana debido a la discusión que habían tenido y al bochorno que le impidió observarla en cuanto ella había aparecido en el comedor.

La falda se le había arremolinado en la parte superior de los muslos dejando entrever sus bellas y magnificas piernas. El escote se le había abierto un poco pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle algo a la vista y los labios los tenia ligeramente abiertos, todo el adormecimiento que Draco pudiese haber sentido se borró en aquel momento ante aquella tentadora visión. Esa chica estaba realmente apetecible y Draco sonrió al haber encontrado tan rápidamente la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica los consejos de Pansy.

Con aquel pensamiento se acercó a la castaña para dejarse caer en el suelo. La observó por unos instantes en silencio, admirando sus delicadas facciones y aquellas características que la hacían única. Era una verdadera belleza esta chica, sonrió ante sus pensamientos porque jamás podría decirlos en voz alta, sus cabezas estaban a la misma altura y Draco se emocionó al notar la total libertad que gozaban sus manos y sus labios al mismo tiempo, sobre todo porque pensaba hacer uso de ambas cosas.

**--**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hice una petición en la parte superior de la actualización, me gustaría que me ayudaran con esta duda. **

**A todos gracias por leer y por supuesto por dejar review.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	7. Atrevimiento

_**Hola, primero quiero dar las gracias a Jos Black y a Embercita por ayudarme con mi duda del capitulo anterior.**_

_**Luego paso a disculparme por el retraso en la publicación pero de verdad no se imaginan la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido y en las noches llego tan cansada que no logro escribir ni una "y"**_

_**Gracias por su comprensión y ahora los dejo con las repuestas de los reviews.**_

_--_

**friidaliizziiooz****:** Gracias por tu comentario, te aviso que a partir de este momento el atrevimiento de Draco alcanzará limites insospechados, en este capitulo encontraras prueba de ello. Cuídate.

**jos Black****:** Gracias por tu consejo Jos, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero de verdad que este capitulo sea tu agrado por que para ser sincera no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo.

**RociRadcliffe**: Hola, todos sabemos que el verdadero libro de Harry Potter Draco queda con Astoria y pues quise añadirla a este fic, digamos que ella va a representar una parte importante en la vida de uno de los personaje y en cuento a lo que Draco le hizo descubrirás en este capitulo si fue o no fue verdad. Gracias por leer.

**Londony****:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Bueno primera respuesta: Quiero que mi Draco sea mucho más humano de lo que he leído en otros fic, el es un hombre como todos y no podemos decir que era un dechado de virtudes, ya veremos en que circunstancias ocurrió su historia con Astoria. Segunda respuesta: MBN no es Malfoy, Blaise y Nott aunque sale pero de haber llamado a la empresa por sus nombre habría sido DBT ó MZN dependiendo de sus nombre o apellidos, en realidad como lo he hecho entrever, Malfoy quedó un poco mal económicamente después de la guerra, gran parte de su capital fue confiscado aunque de los cuatro amigos es el que más capital tiene, cuando los tres se unieron para formar la compañía, el capital era insuficiente para mantenerla a flote por lo que necesitaban una ayuda externa para conservarla, pero el ministerio y la comunidad mágica se negaba a prestar ayuda a tres hijos de ex mortifagos por lo que tuvieron que recurrir al mundo muggle para mantener sus finanzas, la empresa se vio en la obligación de cambiar de razón social y aceptar como propio en nombre de la nueva compañía que los apadrinaba. MNB son las siglas de la compañía que los aceptó y un poco más adelante sabrás que significan. Gracias por leer.

**Rossy Adamantis****:** tu review me encantó, gracias por sacar tiempo y escribir y de antemano te pido disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar pero me creerías que no he tenido nadita de tiempo, mira trabajo de siete de la mañana a casi diez de la noche y en las noches llegó tan cansada que no me da ánimo para nada. Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mi también me choca un poco lo que Blaise siente por Luna pero quiero confesarte algo al pobre aun le falta superar la prueba más importante: cuando vuelve a ver a Luna ¿Te imaginas como va a reaccionar cuando la tenga en frente con barriguita y todo? Además que será ella quien le busque y no el a ella, ya veremos que pasa. Respuesta tres: si Draco y Hermione por poco hacen el amor pero ella no sabia que era Draco haciéndose pasar por Ron, creo que posiblemente más adelante contaré los detalles. Gracias y miles de gracias por leer el fic. Un saludo enorme. A por cierto si puedes llamarme lily. Cuídate estaré pendiente de tu review

**MALFOYTEAMO****: **Gracias de verdad por tu apreciación y disculpa la demora en actualizar, es la primera vez que trascurre tanto tiempo entre un capitulo y otro de este historia pero es que he tenido mucho pero mucho trabajo. Anhelo que este capitulo te entretenga tanto o más que los anteriores. Cuídate y no olvides dejar otro comentario.

**petalo-VJ****:** Gracias por leer y por tener en cuenta este fic. Espero que este capi también te guste. Suerte.

**Abril:** Pansy es una chica que ha venido a esta historia a ayudar a más de uno. En cuanto a Astoria ya veremos si es solo una patraña o de verdad es así y aunque no lo creas en el mundo aun hay muchas chicas como ella. Gracias por leer y un saludo enorme.

**Nessa:** La historia de Blaise y Luna es bastante interesante y no dudes que a su debido tiempo la contaré o bueno la contaré solo si ustedes (los lectores) lo desean. Mi enorme gratitud por tus comentarios que nunca faltan.

**Embercita****:** de verdad gracias por tu comentario, antes que nada quiero decirte que soy una fiel lectora de tu fic Fatales consecuencias I y II, pero hasta ahora no he dejado un review, bueno debo decirte que ciertamente lo voy a hacer y será uno por cada capitulo que has publicado. Me encanta tu fic y estoy muy contenta que este te haya interesado. Por otra parte no dudes que Luna aparecerá pero lo que ella siente por Dean es algo solidó y nada va a cambiar eso, en cuanto a Marie ella lo ha dicho muy claramente (o eso creo) no dejaría su trabajo por nada del mundo ni siquiera por el amor de Blaise, es una de aquellas personas que ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo y se siente inmensamente feliz de ocuparlo. Theo, jajaja a el le llegara su (como dicen en mi país) ta'te quieto y de la mano de la persona que menos imagina. Harry y Ron ¡Uff! Te confieso que aun no he pensado en su reacción pero ya veremos como lo afrontan y con respecto a tu consejo sobre la actitud de Malfoy opino lo mismo que tu, a Hermione le llegará su hora de ocupar el papel de Draco pero será un poco más adelante. Gracias nuevamente por leer el fic y espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores,

**leyni-74****:** Hola y bienvenida, me dio mucha risa tu comentario de ahogar a Astoria en el rió, pero esta chica no ha venido intervenir en la "relación" de Hermione – Draco así que no te preocupes, gracias por leer y espero que este fic te siga gustando y que sigas enviando tus comentarios. Un enorme saludo.

**Tailesin****:** Gracias me ha ido bien pero con mucho trabajo y por ende con poco tiempo par escribir pero no dudes que continuo con la historia, perdona mi demora, espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado. Saludes.

**Diana:** ¡FELICIDADES POR TU BEBE!, un hijo es siempre una bendición y aunque yo no tengo espero algún día compartir esa experiencia de ser mamá, así que espero que Dios te bendiga, que todo te salga de maravilla, y estoy segura que esa bebe será muy afortunada al llegar a un hogar donde la van a querer mucho. Que Dios derrame bendiciones sobre y sobre tu familia. Por otra parte no te preocupes aunque debo admitir que voy a extrañar tus review. El anterior cap no lo has leído ¿Verdad? Porque en el revelé un poco sobre las marcas de Draco en la espalda y la verdad esperaba tu comentario al respecto, yo también voy a estar pendiente de tu regreso que espero sea pronto. Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte con el parto. Dios te guarde.

**Zareth Malfoy:** Gracias y si, tu apreciación es correcta de aquí en adelante cambian las reglas de juego para Draco, ahora no va a refrenar sus deseos aunque después deba atenerse a las consecuencias, en este capitulo descubrirás algo de eso. Saludos enormes.

**Nerea**: No te equivocas la llegada de esta chica va a ser arrolladora, gracias por leer y por dejar siempre tu opinión cuídate y mucha suerte.

**Mariluz:** Miles de gracias por tu comentario, yo también he sentido lo que tu dices cuando encuentro un libro o una historia que me deje así de emocionada que no deseo detenerme hasta llegar al final por lo cual me halaga mucho tu comentario, gracias de verdad y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y de poder y me dejes un nuevo comentario para conocer tu opinión sobre el nuevo rumbo de la historia frente a la lasciva actitud que Draco muestra en este cap. suerte y gracias de nuevo.

**Bella Swan:** Hola y no te preocupes tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias, en cuanto a Astoria ella no entra en la historia por Hermione y Draco, ya descubrirás más adelante el papel que interpreta en el fic. Y en cuanto a Blaise, el ya no sufrirá tanto aunque debes entender que para él luna es y será siempre su verdadero amor, lo que no significa que no encontrará a la persona que necesita en realidad para ser feliz. Cuídate y gracias por leer.

**Cleoru Misumi****:** Malfoy esta a punto de perder la cabeza pero antes que lo logre Hermione lo llevará al cielo en una deliciosa velada (aunque aun falta un poco para ello) gracias por leer y cuídate.

**Bellagranger92**: Parece que a todos les gustó el personaje de Pansy, muchas gracias por tu comentario en cuanto a Astoria en este cap descubrieras si es cierto o no lo que dijo la chica. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario. Un saludo enorme y suerte.

--

**Capitulo 7. Atrevimiento**

--

-Cuatro de cinco… no esta mal, pero la próxima vez procura conseguir cinco de cinco Una sola maldición, por insignificante que sea, puede romper toda la defensa establecida, por ello debe tratar de romperla antes que ella logre derrumbarle o siquiera tocarle ¿lo entiende? – Logan Smith no esperó una respuesta antes de continuar – Su próxima evaluación será el viernes, aproveche estos dos días para perfeccionarse Potter, no siempre será tan sencillo.

¿Sencillo? Había terminado con los huesos molidos y la carne magullada, le dolía cada vértebra de su columna y sus articulaciones se sentían resentidas "esta prueba había sido todo menos sencilla" pensó Harry pero se abstuvo de decirlo.

-Muy bien Potter puedes regresar al campo.

El corpulento hombre dio la vuelta y se alejó de Harry sin decir una palabra más, internamente el pelinegro agradeció que así fuese, llevaba dos días en prueba y desde el primer instante había deseado que acabara. A Ron lo habían evaluado una semana atrás y había logrado aprobar sin mayores problemas. Entonces ¿Cómo es que a él se le estaba haciendo tan difícil?

-¡Harry!

El joven detuvo su andar al escuchar aquella familiar voz que lo llamaba, giró en redondo para sonreírle a forma de saludo aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. Jennifer Pingnon corría hacia él rebosando, como siempre, de energía.

-Supe que hoy terminaba tu prueba y quise saber como te había ido…Por Dios tienes un aspecto horrible.

-¡Oh! Gracias Jenny, tu siempre tan linda y honesta – ironizó Harry

La joven morena rió con alegría ante su mordaz respuesta – Si te miras a un espejo sabrás que tengo razón.

-¿Cómo quieres que me mire a un espejo? He pasado dos terribles días lejos de la civilización asechado por maldiciones y hechizos por doquier, acompañado únicamente por una abrumadora y aunque no lo creas cada vez más profunda oscuridad… ¡tengo hambre!

Jennifer rió aun más fuerte - ¡oye! No hay necesidad de gritar. Todos hemos pasado por ello ¿recuerdas? Todos somos aprendices para aurores – agregó como quien explica a un niño pequeño.

-¿Tienes que recordármelo? – Vociferó Harry – es la tercera vez que presento esta maldita prueba y cada vez se pone peor ¿Qué haré la próxima vez? ¿Enfrentarme nuevamente a Voldemort?

Jenny continúo riendo a mandíbula abierta –No puedes hacer eso… - dijo la joven entre risas sueltas – No puedes enfrentarte a él porque ya lo derrotaste ¿O lo olvidaste? Se que últimamente estas muy distraído pero… olvidar algo tan importante como eso… ¡Uff! Estas muy mal Potter.

-Mira Jenny no me provoques – amenazó Harry con expresión agria.

-¡Uy! ¡Que humor! ¿Así agradeces que me haya escondido entre la maleza para recibirte después de la prueba, aun a riesgo que Smith me encontrara? ¡Que cara dura! – bromeó la joven.

Harry la observó con la mirada encendida pero enseguida cambio la expresión por una abatida – Lo siento – agregó revolviendo a un más sus cabellos.

-Olvídalo galán – dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba por uno de sus brazos y lo obligaba a caminar nuevamente – tus chulerías déjaselas a tu noviecita que es la única que se derrite por ti. Por cierto hablé con Ron antes de venir, me comentó que acababa de llegar una carta de su hermana para ti.

Harry se detuvo en secó y la observó fijamente -¿de Ginny?

-¿Acaso Ron tiene otra hermana y no me he enterado de ello? – bufó la joven.

Harry sonrió con sinceridad, aquella noticia lo había puesto de repente muy feliz, solo él sabia el ansia que corría en su cuerpo por ver a la su querida pelirroja, contaba los días para que así fuese. Y pensar que lo único que lo retenía era la maldita prueba. En realidad lo retenía a él y a todos sus compañeros ingleses, el grupo completo debía haber pasado la prueba para poder regresar a sus hogares por las vacaciones de navidad y era precisamente Harry quien los mantenía a un en aquel frió lugar.

-Ya quiero ver el rostro de Holmes cuando sepa que no has aprobado aun – añadió Jennifer cuando salían de la espesa maleza que bordeaba el solitario bosque.

-Seguro no estará muy feliz.

-Por supuesto que no, su boda estaba planeada para el lunes pasado, hace tres días exactamente. Su hermana le ha escrito para contarle que la novia había caído en cama de mera tristeza.

-¡Pues no es mi culpa! – bramó Harry - ¿A quien se le ocurre estipular una fecha tan importante mientras esta aun en el cuartel y más con la condición que estipularon los Aurores para darnos las vacaciones?

-Bueno Potter no puedes culparlo, cuando Holmes se enteró que tú y Ron eran los últimos en presentarla no dudo por un instante que nos iríamos al día siguiente y créeme no fue el único en hacerlo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tengan tanta fe en mis capacidades.

-¡Y como no tenerla! ¡Estamos hablando del salvador del mundo!

-¡Cállate Pingnon! – Espetó Harry mientras la joven se doblaba de risa.

-Sabes que bromeo… odio ese apelativo tuyo. ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Estas de un humor horriblemente irritable.

Harry suspiró hondamente –No tengo idea – mintió. Harry sabia perfectamente que era lo que le sucedía, ciertamente algo aquejaba su mente, algo tan primitivo y humano que ningún hombre podría negarle su comprensión. Necesitaba a Ginny, la necesitaba como un desesperado, le urgía verla, tocarla, hacerle el amor toda la noche hasta que quedaran agotados… ¡Maldición! Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado en aquel maldito lugar que ya ni recordaba hace cuanto tiempo atrás había…

Lo peor de todo era Ron, su amigo sabía perfectamente que era lo que le sucedía y aquello no acababa por gustarle ni un poquito lo cual terminaba agriando el humor de ambos pues el pelirrojo no había mermado ni un ápice su posición de hermano protector.

Harry pensaba que era algo injusto, desde que el pelirrojo había terminado su relación con Hermione había también recuperado la libertad de compartir la cama con quien quisiese, no le debía fidelidad a nadie y por supuesto bajo aquella circunstancia era mucho más fácil conseguir una chica que quisiese acompañarte en una noche de soledad, pero él… él aun amaba a Ginny y aunque se le había presentado la posibilidad, no podía engañarle, no podía ni deseaba echar por la borda un solidó noviazgo por unos simples instantes de satisfacción carnal.

Pero ¡Demonios! Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura, tanto lo afectaba ese hecho que había perdido las pruebas por su falta de concentración. Debía, necesitaba aprobar la siguiente por su salud mental y física, o de lo contrario las jugarretas de su mente lo volverían loco o muy seguramente sus compañeros ingleses lo matarían al tener que pasar una temporada más en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Debes esforzarte un poco más Harry – dijo de repente Jenny aun colgada de su brazo, Harry se giró para observar aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes.

-Deseas tanto ver a Ginny que te desconcentras y al desconcentrarte pierdes la prueba lo cual te aleja de ella, te encuentras en un ciclo y ya sabes lo que dice la teoría de Mobby. Los ciclos…

-No son buenos – interrumpió Harry – Son trampas mortales que se trenzan y pueden atrapar al auror más experto.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa – Veo que conoces la teoría, ahora ponla en practica.

-Y yo veo que has hablado con Ron nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo he dejado de hablarle a Ron? – preguntó la joven

-No mientas Pingnon, tu solidario interés se debe a que como todos quieres salir prontamente de este maldito lugar.

-No me odies por abonar a mis intereses.

Harry gruñó y Jenny sonrió "Hoy en día nadie es honesto" vociferó Harry por lo bajo a lo que la joven respondió con una sincera carcajada.

--

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que tienes una casa preciosa Blaise – Pansy sonrió mientras se dejaba caer sobre la suave cama de la habitación asignada para ella – Todo aquí es nuevo, ¿Cada cuanto renuevas el mobiliario?

-No lo he renovado desde que compre la casa – admitió Zabini con una sonrisa – Ellos no mentían cuando decían sobre lo poco utilizo la propiedad.

Pansy lo observó atónita – Pero, ¿Por qué? Con una casa así… cualquiera en tu lugar no saldría de ella.

Blaise se encogió de hombros – Es muy grande y muy silenciosa

-Entonces ¿Por qué la compraste? Una casa como la de Draco hubiese sido suficiente para ti.

Blaise pasó una mano por sus cabellos – Ya sabes porque.

La joven se sentó al borde de la cama y lo miró por unos segundos antes de preguntarle -¿Es verdad eso que dijiste hace poco?... Realmente seria capaz de dejar tu varita por amor… por el amor de Loveggod.

La observó mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, jamás haría tal cosa, en realidad lo dije solo por molestar a Draco y Theo.

-No mientas – dijo Pansy ceñuda – aun te mueres por los huesos de la excéntrica esa.

-No miento. No puedo negarte que aun quiero mucho a Luna, más de lo que puedas imaginar… pero he comprendido que lo nuestro acabo definitivamente.

Pansy palmeó a su lado para indicarle a Blaise que se sentara junto a ella

-Y se puede saber ¿que te ha hecho comprenderlo?

Blaise sonrió – Esta embarazada… va a tener un hijo con Thomas.

La joven guardó silencio ante la noticia

-Un hijo cambia todo – continuó Blaise

-¡Un matrimonio cambia todo! – Espetó la joven – debiste entenderlo así desde el mismo instante en que ella te abandonó para irse con Thomas. No solo aceptaste eso, además esperabas recuperarla incluso aun después de su matrimonio.

-No gobierno mis sentimientos…

-No, y te comprendo. Pero llega el momento en que te das cuenta de lo estúpido que has sido y todo lo que has perdido por seguir tras una causa errónea. Miras hacia atrás y ves todo lo que has cambiado por culpa de ello, todo lo que has dejado ir sin detenerte a meditar.

-Creo que hablas desde tu propia experiencia.

-Sabes que tengo razón, los dos hemos sido unos idiotas

Blaise se dejó caer en la cama y clavó su mirada en el alto techo –Lo se – agregó con tristeza.

Pansy exhibió una expresión apesumbrada – Lo siento, no soy quien para retarte por tu comportamiento.

Blaise desvió la mirada de techo y la observó con una sonrisa – Tu eres la única persona que puede retarme – dijo mientras atrapaba entre sus manos el menudo cuerpo de su amiga – Eres lo más preciado que me queda y tienes mi permiso para ponerme los puntos sobre la mesa.

Pansy reía mientras Blaise decía aquellas palabras – Te extrañé

-Lo se, es que soy irremplazable – agregó con aire de presunción.

Como respuesta recibió un golpe en la colleja – Esa es tu primera lección, no seas presumido.

Blaise sonrió, por primera vez en muchos días se sentía feliz.

--

Se sentó sobre el suelo alfombrado, muy cerca del borde del sofá. "Será un momento, solo un momento" se dijo.

Hermione dormía profundamente y lo más probable es que no percibiera su presencia. Pero Draco tuvo que admitir que incluso cuando dormía tenia un efecto inmediato sobre su cuerpo. Una vez más sintió su lujuria renacer. Ahogó una maldición. Al parecer no podía acercarse a Hermione sin que su cuerpo sintiera las consecuencias de ello, había sucedido cada puñetera vez que lo había intentado en los últimos días ¡Bah! ¡Mentira! En los últimos años.

Draco sabía que necesitaba satisfacer su lujuria, por eso había ideado toda la estúpida treta de Longbottom, por eso la había arrinconado en la villa, para llevarla a su cama, para poseerla con el desenfreno que solo da la lujuria, para verla rendida bajo su cuerpo mientras suplicaba un poco más de su "atención" y por supuesto dado el momento el respondería como todo caballero que se respete y terminaría cediendo a su petición.

¡Pero que diablos! Necesitaba satisfacer su deseo ¡deprisa! Para así continuar con su vida, bueno, con la vida que llevaba antes que esa maldita mujer se metiera en su cabeza ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Maldita seas y maldito el sabor que yace entre tus piernas!

-Si estas dormida, no me oirás ¿verdad Granger?

No deseaba despertarla, por ello susurró las palabras. Discutir con Granger y todos sus sentidos dispuestos para la batalla no era algo que le interesase en ese momento, no cuando la tenía a su merced, cuando podía por lo menos deleitarse con todo aquello que se revelaba ante sus ojos.

Ya conocía la magnificas piernas de la joven, pero después de tanto tiempo, verlas nuevamente así de cerca le aceleraba el corazón. Quería acariciarlas ¿Se daría cuanta ella? Draco tuvo que admitir que poco le importaba, no mientras pudiese tocar centímetro a centímetro cada trozo de piel descubierta y quizás también podría besarlas ¡Bendito Merlín!, gracias por esta oportunidad.

-Si duermes tampoco notaras esto – susurró una vez más mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cadera de la joven – Talvez creas que sueñas ¿Quieres tener sueños agradables…Hermione?... Yo puedo dártelos

En lugar de deslizar su mano por las piernas como tenía pensado, Draco le dio un suave apretón en la nalga a la que tenía mayor acceso. Las tenía suaves, deseables al tacto. De repente sintió el impulso de hacer algo más que simplemente tocarla, deseaba despojarla de aquella molesta falda, deleitarse con la prenda intima que la cubría antes de también quitársela y luego pasar sus dedos por la piel desnuda para luego enterrase en la tibieza de la carne húmeda. Pero no quería despertarla, no cuando aun podría aprovechar un poco más la nueva circunstancia.

Draco posó su otra mano en su pantorrilla y por alguna extraña razón sintió que la piel de Hermione ardía bajo su contacto, le observó el rostro pero este seguía imperturbable y su expresión era serena y soñadora, nada delataba que estuviese al tanto de su presencia, aunque a Draco le hubiese encantado que fuese así, ya que significaría que disfrutaba tanto con su tacto que fingía dormir para no finalizar la grata caricia.

La mano de Draco fue subiendo hasta que descubrió que los pliegues de la falda formaban una ligera abertura. Se detuvo allí, sabia que debía retirar su mano, sabia que de seguir Granger despertaría y luego lo golpearía hasta el agotamiento. Pero… ¡Por un cuerno! Prefería cortarse la mano antes que perder la oportunidad de tocarla allí nuevamente.

No, definitivamente no podía detenerse. Mirar era una cosa. Tocar, en cambio, era algo mucho más íntimo, fogoso y lascivo y precisamente en ese momento el cuerpo de Draco reaccionaba a su atrevimiento.

-Yo se que te ha gustado que te besara – agregó mientras se inclinaba sobre el apaciguado rostro de la joven – solo que aun no deseas rendirte ante lo evidente, siempre te has envuelto bajo la coraza de la "señorita perfección", y aunque no lo quieras te muestras dura e impertérrita ante las emociones, pero yo se que no eres así, yo se perfectamente cuan fogosa eres, cuanta calidez esconde tu mirada y cuan posesivo es tu abrazo en la intimidad.

Draco calló para observarle los labio con ardor – Pero no te preocupes – susurró muy bajo – yo haré que revivamos aquella hoguera apaciguada.

La lengua del joven recorrió de una manera casi imperceptible el labio inferior de Hermione.

-Te deseo Granger, no me hagas esperar tanto para reconocer que también me deseas.

El cuerpo de Hermione se movió un poco y Draco pudo ver que fruncía el cejo ligeramente para después volver a su estado inicial.

A pesar de todo Draco no había retirado su mano, todo lo contrario, ahora subía y bajaba en una suave caricia a través de toda la extensión del muslo.

No soportó más aquella tortura. Maldita mujer ¿Qué había en ella que lo llevaba a reaccionar y llegar a tales extremos? Se sintió desfallecer cuando tocó el elástico de la prenda intima. Hermione se removió inquieta pero a Draco no le importó, si se despertaba mejor, así podría detener la locura que lo estaba embargando.

El curioso dedo de Malfoy levantó con facilidad el elástico y tocó la suavidad de la piel, despacio fue recorriendo la curvatura de la nalga hasta encontrar aquel montículo de piel aun mas tersa y delicada.

Draco se vio obligado a ahogar un gemido en parte de excitación y en parte de sorpresa. Granger estaba húmeda, completamente húmeda ¿Habría sentido sus caricias? ¡Santo Merlín! El no estaba dispuesto a cuestionarlo porque enseguida sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe profiriendo un gritó ahogado, rápidamente quedó sentada sobre el mueble con la cara llena de bochorno ante la sorpresa.

-¡Malfoy! – bramó con voz ahogada mientras apresaba con sus manos la muñeca de él para tratar de obligarlo a alejarse.

Pero Draco no se había detenido ante su intempestiva reacción por lo contrario había acomodado mejor sus dedos que ahora se mecían en un delicioso vaivén erótico mientras los ojos de Hermione se agrandaban como producto de la sensual imagen.

Draco le pasó una mano por debajo del cuello y la acercó a su pecho para besarla. El calor abrasador y el deseo que reflejaba en aquel beso provocaron sensaciones aun más lascivas en su cuerpo, sin contar el dedo que se hundía fácilmente en la intimidad de la joven.

Hermione se vio obligada a empujarlo con sus manos mientras sus piernas se cerraban con brusquedad sobre el brazo de Draco para tratar de refrenar los movimientos. Pero él no era tonto, Granger estaba cada vez más húmeda, lo cual indicaba que no era del todo indiferente al asedio de sus manos.

El joven detuvo el beso para tomar aire y Hermione aprovechó para golpearle el rostro con rudeza.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy! ¡Estas ebrio! – gritó enojada.

¡Ebrio! ¡Ebrio! Quizás si, pero del licor que fluye entre las piernas de la joven.

-¡Suéltame! – bramó furiosa

-Lo haría pero tú me retienes con tus piernas.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada antes de separar nuevamente sus piernas, pero lejos de hacer lo que se le había pedido Draco se hundió en ella una vez más, Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá para luego tomar impulso y golpear fieramente el rostro de Draco con una de sus piernas.

Draco cayó hacia atrás con brusquedad y Hermione aprovechó para ponerse en pie y buscar rápidamente su varita, la encontró posada sobre una mesa cercana, la tomó y caminó hacia Draco quien aun se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo con cabeza gacha y sus manos posadas sobre la nariz.

-Hoy desearas no haber nacido Malfoy – dijo Hermione con lo labios apretados y la mirada encendida mientras clavaba la varita en el costado de la cabeza del joven.

Draco levantó la cabeza y vio a Hermione directamente a los ojos. La joven notó en su mirada un marcado anhelo de posesión. Una escandalosa cantidad de sangre le cubría parte del rostro, el golpe le había roto la nariz. Hermione decidió ignorar la punzada que sintió en el pecho.

-Antes ¿Puedo hacer mi última petición?

Hermione frunció el cejo ante la poca seriedad que Malfoy mostraba, lo observó con ojos centelleantes pero no dijo nada.

-Se mi amante – agregó Draco con claridad – Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

La joven gritó furiosa -¡Jamás! ¡Prefiero morir!

-¿Tanto de desagrada mi propuesta?

-¡La odio! – Corrigió Hermione a voz de grito –La odio tanto como te odio a ti.

Aquello solo consiguió que el se echase a reír ocasionando que la irritación de Hermione creciera aun más. La castaña enterró la varita un poco más en la piel de Malfoy.

-No te preocupes que el odio es mutuo, pero en mi caso prefiero ignorarlo o por lo menos lo haré hasta que cumpla mi cometido.

-Parece que no estas en tus cinco sentidos Draco Malfoy.

El joven se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía en pie, Hermione no había dejado de amenazarle con la varita un solo instante.

-He de confesar que te deseo tanto que ya no soy capaz de pensar con claridad.

Hermione observó su marcada sonrisa y la sangre que aun fluida de la herida ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Acaso no sentía dolor alguno?

-¿Cuánto bebiste?

-No seas regañona y se mi amante.

-¡Que no! –gritó la joven mientras sentía como la sangre le calentaba la piel

-Merlín ¡Adoro ese genio que tienes! ¡Tanto fuego envuelto en un empaque tan tentador! ¿Quieres jugar a los bomberos? Si lo deseas puedo calmar tu ardor

-Estas loco Malfoy

Draco curvó los labios en una sonrisa sensual –Gracias. Lo intento.

Algunos llamarían a aquella actitud encanto, pero realmente no era sino pura sensualidad, Hermione pudo percibir los pensamientos que albergaban la mente de Malfoy, pensamientos que prometían placeres fabulosos pero que ella estaba decidida a ignorar.

-Di que si, Hermione

Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, no las esperaba.

-No – jadeó ella.

-Los dos sabemos que en realidad quieres decir que si.

-¡No! – repitió con vehemencia.

-No te preocupes, yo te haré decir si muy pronto.

Aquella promesa y, sobre todo, el tono en que la había pronunciado, la hizo estremecerse.

-Cuando aceptaras mi negativa Malfoy. No voy a ser tu amante, no voy a acostarme contigo y no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en la vida.

-Soy un hombre de fuertes impulsos sexuales, no dudes que cuando los tenga acudiré a ti.

Hermione se mordió en labio con preocupación, Draco sintió que aquella manera de morderse los labios invitaban a besarla, pero aun le amenazaba firmemente con la varita y con respecto a eso prefería no arriesgarse.

-Entonces mentiste cuando dijiste que aceptabas mis condiciones. No puedo sentirme segura en esta casa, mira nada más lo que acabas de hacer.

Draco la observó mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Estoy herido Granger, no puedo hablar ahora.

Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita y limpio toda la sangre derramada. Draco sonrió aunque el dolor no había desaparecido y estaba seguro que en algunas horas tendría un feo moretón cubriéndole el rostro

-Gracias – dijo – Y no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Hermione estalló – ¡PERO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!

-Ya te he dicho que no pensaba con claridad, lo siento.

-¡TU ESTÚPIDA DISCULPA NO ME SIRVE! FUE NECESARIO GOLPEARTE PARA QUE LOGRARAS DETENERTE. ¡ME IBAS A VIOLAR!

Draco se puso en pie y la observó con furia.

-Se que mi actitud no fue la mejor, se que me pase y que me deje llevar por mis impulsos. Pero jamás he violado a una mujer y no pienso empezar ahora.

Draco la observo de arriba abajo con desprecio.

-Tu no vales tanto – dejó escapar con furia.

-¡TE ODIO! – gritó Hermione colérica

-¡Y YO TE DESEO! – agregó Draco quien había arrebatado la varita a Hermione y la estaba besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Hermione gimió asustada, Draco la había arrinconado contra la pared mientras su beso se tornaba cada vez más posesivo y hambriento.

-Tarde o temprano me dirás que si – dijo y la volvió a besar.

-Serás mi amante – la besó nuevamente.

-Y me suplicarás para que te haga el amor.

Un nuevo beso.

-De noche

La lengua se paseo por sus labios.

-Y de día.

Hermione lo observó con los ojos desorbitados y Draco no pudo saber si era placer o de miedo lo que la turbaba su mirada.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo juro.

Hermione tragó ruidosamente – Eso mismo…- balbuceo temerosa e indecisa – ¿eso fue lo que le dijiste a Astoria?

Draco se separó de ella como si de pronto fuese una criatura peligrosa.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Hermione pareció de pronto recuperar parte de su seguridad.

-Astoria, ¿No la recuerdas? O ¿No quieres recordarla?

Malfoy frunció el cejo con fiereza

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo

Hermione levantó la barbilla con altivez.

-Hablé con ella Malfoy – dijo llena de seguridad – hoy la encontré en el rió y me dio maravillosas referencias sobre ti.

-¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione rió, que pronto se había volteado la tortilla –Me habló sobre el maravilloso hombre que eres y sobre lo bien que te habías portado con ella.

Draco caminó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer allí con dejadez, había olvidado a Astoria por completo, su lujuria había nublado la razón. ¡Maldición! Lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas con la chica o con su padre. Un día decidió dejar atrás todo lo que lo relacionaba con ella y prefería que las cosas siguieran así. Se había comportado como un canalla y…

-No estoy orgulloso de mi comportamiento

Hermione quedó pasmada ante sus palabras, jamás pensó que Malfoy admitiera sus errores ante ella.

-Se que fui poco hombre al engañarla…- dijo mas para sí que para Hermione -…pero eso no es un asunto que te incumba Granger.

Hermione recuperó su enojo – ¿Ya volvimos al Granger? – preguntó con ironía

-Serás Granger cada vez que te metas en mi vida.

-¡Yo no me metí en tu vida! Tu me estas invitando a ella. Además fue Astoria quien me habló, nunca he estado interesada en saber nada de ti.

Draco se puso de pie y la observó con la mirada encarnada, luego salió de la biblioteca, cruzó el vestíbulo y salió por la puerta principal. Hermione sintió el deseo irrefrenable de preguntar hacia donde se dirigía, pero como el mismo había dicho, no tenia ningún derecho en meterse en su vida además que no le interesaba lo mas mínimo hacerlo.

Hermione corrió hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la angustia nuevamente cubría su corazón. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido? Había estado despierta desde el mismo momento en que Draco Malfoy le había susurrado las primeras palabras ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué permitió que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?

Hermione conocía la respuesta pero se negaba a aceptarla, su excitación se desbordó y de pronto se olvidó de la razón. La tela de su conjunto no era delgada, pero tampoco era lo bastante gruesa como para no notar el calor de su masculina mano sobre su cadera y después sobre su nalga. Hermione había desperdiciado todas las oportunidades de despertar y detenerlo ¿Por qué?

¡La maldita curiosidad! Si, estaba segura de ello, Malfoy había empezado a hablar ¿Por qué había tenido que decir aquello? ¿A que se refería con eso que la conocía? ¿Fogosa? ¿Calidez en su abrazo? Malfoy no tenia forma de saber eso, el nunca… ellos nunca… Y luego sus besos, sus besos que le resultaban familiares ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo se habían besado? Ella no recordaba nada de lo que el blondo había mencionado ¿Le habría lanzado Malfoy algún _Obliviate_? Se sentía confundida, altera y asustada.

¿Y que decir de aquel tórrido placer que había sentido? ¡Dios santo! Parecía proceder de todas partes y de ninguna en realidad, nunca pensó que los dedos de Malfoy pudiesen llevarla a un plano de placer tan infinito, aunque ella se hubiese negado a él desde el principio.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, miedo de un día no poder contener las pasiones que al parecer Malfoy despertaba en ella con tanta facilidad. Miedo a embarcarse en una historia que lo único que podría traerle era problemas y problemas muy serios.

--

Golpeó fuerte, muy fuerte. Sabia que era una descortesía, que las normas básicas civiles decían que aquello era una completa grosería, que no debía hacerlo… pero no le importaba, ella se estaba metiendo en su vida y él o permitiría aquello, no dejaría que ella le arruinara una posible dicha.

Astoria abrió la puerta minutos después, se veía desconcertada y algo adormilada pero enseguida se despabiló cuando reconoció la persona que había estado irrumpiendo a su puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo perpleja y enojada – No eres bienvenido ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar Draco Malfoy, las cosas quedaron lo suficientemente claras la última vez que nos vimos.

-Necesitamos hablar – insistió Draco con enojo creciente.

-¡Es de madrugada! Respeta al menos eso ya que no me respetas a mí – Exclamó la joven.

-Astoria…

-¡Vete! – gritó interrumpiéndolo

-No, tu hiciste hoy algo muy malo – agregó Draco mientras la tomaba por la muñeca.

-Si, no lo niego. No dejaré que le hagas daño a esa chica.

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! deja de hacer de buena samaritana – Espetó Draco – Y ahora vamos a hablar, fuiste tu la que regresó a mi vida no al revés.

Astoria lo miró en silencio mientras su mirada brillaba de coraje – Al menos permite que me adecente – agregó con voz fría e impersonal – no me encuentro en condiciones de recibir visitas.

Draco la soltó y permitió que ella se adentrara en la casa, él la siguió y cerró tras de sí la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo fuera, no quería que nadie supiera que había ido a visitar aquella chica. Aunque por la hora fuese poco probable que alguien creyera aquello.

**--**

_**HOLA, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH.**_


	8. Culpas

_**friidaliizziiooz**__**:**__ gracias por ser fiel a este fic. Me alegro mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado. Saludos y nuevamente gracias._

_**desposorios**__**:**__ jajaja eso de "ha tenido muchas navidades pero muy pocas "Noches Buenas"" creo que tienes toda la razón, ya veras más adelante como este tema de las noches buenas será lo que le de sabor a la vida de Hermione, aunque no lo voy a negar mientras estuvo con Ron, nuestra querida Hermione tuvo una que otra noche buena. Gracias por leer y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia,_

_**petalo-VJ**__**:**__ Si, yo creo que Draco se paso, pero también pienso que se le puede echar un poco de culpa a la bebida. Miles de gracias por leer la historia. Un enorme saludo._

_**jos Black**__: gracias como siempre. De antemano sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Muchas saludes y gracias por recomendar mi fic a Mad._

_**Araceli**__: pienso lo mismo que tu, a esta Hermione le hace falta algo de pasión en su vida, solo que no quiere aceptar que es Malfoy quien se la puede dar. En cuanto a Astoria, en este capitulo conocerás quien es realmente pero no el papel que desempeñará, ya veremos eso más adelante. Gracias por leer y un enorme saludo._

_**Pajaro de Fuego**__: espero no haber demorado tanto la actualización. El nuevo cap. no es tan "intenso" como el anterior pero si es muy sustancioso. Gracias por leer y por dejar comentario._

_**Abril**__: Blaise será un personaje que cause revuelo, si te he de ser sincera es mi personaje favorito del fic, el siguiente es Nott. En fin, ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia. Gracias por leer._

_**Bella Swan**__: tratando de satisfacerte escribí un capitulo bastante largo. Por otro lado, algunas de las preguntas que tienes se van a responder aquí, otras a medida que avance la historia. Ten paciencia. Gracias y mil gracias por leer._

_**Rossy Adamantis**__: lo primero que tengo por decir es que me encanta tu nombre. Segundo quiero agradecerte ese review tan productivo, me encanta cuando los lectores me brindan su punto de vista. La historia de Draco – Hermione es muy compleja y no todo es color de rosas, aun debemos tener en cuenta que Hermione no sabe la suplantación que Draco hizo de Ron en el colegio y bueno te adelanto que esto tuvo una repercusión muy grave en su vida. Ya te darás cuenta. Un saludo fuerte y mi más sincero agradecimiento._

_**Zareth**__ Malfoy: hola, gracias por preguntar, estoy bien y con mucho trabajo pero he de confesar que esta semana ha estado un poco más suave lo que me ha permitido escribir más rápido. Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo te guste como los anteriores._

_**Tailesin**__: gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te guste y que te animes a dejar tu opinión. Este es mucho más extenso y habla de varios personajes._

_**Cirene**__: Bienvenida, espero que el fic te siga gustando. En cuanto a los celos de Draco, te voy a dar gusto pero más adelante. En este capitulo (Que esta un poco largo) escribo un poco de varios personajes (no todos) espero que más o menos los lectores se vayan haciendo a una idea de un fic que no es enteramente Draco – Hermione (aunque es la historia central) Gracias por leer y no dudes que estaré pendiente de tus review. Por cierto, no se porque, pero creo que tu nombre ya me era conocido. Un saludo._

_**Embercita**__: Hola, he de confesar que la parte de Draco – Hermione me dio mucha duda, pero al final decidí dejarla. Draco si esta un poco loco, pero se debe a que realmente desea a esta mujer, lo que el no sabe es como reaccionará una vez la consiga. En cuanto a Luna y Blaise ya te enterarás de la historia de estos dos, pienso escribir otra "mirada al pasado" pero esta vez un poco más enfocada a la relación de estos dos personajes. Y lo de Astoria, si, en este capitulo sabrás que paso realmente. Por otra parte quiero decirte que ya he leído seis capítulos de Fatales consecuencias II, pero no dudes que voy a dejar los respectivos review. Y bueno finalmente me alegra que conozcas a Jos, es una excelente escritora y aunque yo también la tengo msn no hablo con ella porque la mayor parte del día la paso en el trabajo, soy ingeniera y trabajo en una refinería de petróleo. Por tanto no tengo oficina, bueno si tengo pero muy pocas veces la uso, siempre tengo que estar en planta y pues en el día no uso el compu y por tanto no me conecto, en las noches cuando llego a casa muchas veces no me conecto al msn por que si lo hago no escribo y estos son los únicos ratos libres que tengo para hacerlo. Una cosa más te agradezco haber recomendado el fic a Mad (La abogada poco seria) Gracias por leer y me alegro que la historia te guste, un saludo enorme._

_**RociRadcliffe**__: no te preocupes quizás en el siguiente capitulo Pansy ayudará a Draco con algunos consejos más en cuanto a pedirle que fuese su amante no debes olvidar que el pobre estaba en un estado de excitación bastante elevado y pues no quería perder oportunidad, lo de Astoria se resolverá poco a poco pero con este capitulo sabrás que pasó exactamente. Es un poco largo pero sustancioso. Un saludo y mil gracias por leer. No te preocupes por no haber dejado review lo que me interesa es que leas y que bueno de vez en cuando (Siempre que puedas) dejes tus comentarios al respecto._

_**Mad Aristocrat**__: Bienvenida, y si eres abogada me vas a ayudar mucho pues Hermione es legisladora (más o menos una abogada solo que esta se prepara para escribir las leyes) en fin, en este capitulo tocan algunos términos legales que no se si están bien empleados o si las ideas plasmadas se han las correctos (soy ingeniera poco se de leyes) así que me encantará saber tu opinión al respecto. Concuerdo contigo a mi me encanta el personaje de Blaise y también el de Marié. Gracias por leer y espero verte seguido entre los review._

_**Michelle:**__ preciento que este capitulo te va a gustar, hablar un poco de todos o casi todos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero realmente que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Un saludo enorme y nuevamente mi enorme agradecimiento._

_**Cleoru Misumi: **Gracias por tu comentario y por ser fiel a la historia, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. Un saludo_

_**Diana**__: se que de haber podido me hubieses dejado review así que aquí va un mensaje para ti. Extrañe mucho tu comentario, espero que todo este marchando de maravilla, que esa bebe nazca perfectamente y que tu recuperación sea rápida y sencilla. Muchas bendiciones nuevamente y solo me quedan para ti buenos deseos. Cuídate y espero que cuando leas este capitulo te guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo._

--

**Capitulo 8. ****Culpas**

--

-Incertidumbre…

-¡Imposible!

-Imposible es lo que tú afirmas – refutó Jennifer Pingnon con seguridad.

-Pingnon, entonces nunca se cerraría un caso – declaró Ron – No se puede simplemente aceptar la "incertidumbre" se deben conocer todos los hechos.

-¡Claro que si! Rara vez encontrarás un caso donde todas las preguntas abiertas y todas la variables hayan sido cubiertas, nuestro trabajo es tratar de cobijar todos aquellos vacíos que los_ Legisladores_ pueden tomar como duda razonable.

Ron frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos molesto – Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

-Lo comprendo, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón Weasley. Lo que sucede es que te encanta llevarme la contraria.

-¡Uhm! ¿Tu que opinas Harry?... ¿Harry?

-Yo opino que los dos deben callarse y dejarme leer en paz.

-Tiene razón Pingnon, debes irte, no tienes porque estar en nuestra habitación.

La joven castaña lo observó molesta y roja de furia antes de levantarse y lanzar a Harry una mirada desdeñosa y salir azotando la puerta tras de si. Claro, no sin perder la oportunidad de soltar un poco de veneno.

– Realmente eres una molesta comadreja Weasel.

-¡Loca! – bramó Ron quien detestaba enormemente el estúpido mote.

-¡Genial, Ron! Ahora tendré que disculparme con ella – Exclamó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo, si no fue así, no es mi problema.

-¡Claro! – Ironizó Harry – Y luego vendría una reverenda discusión contigo ¿Verdad? Pues no, te informo que es mucho más sencillo disculparse con Jennifer que hacer las pases contigo.

-¡Bah!...... ¿Dice algo en especial? – dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La carta que Ginny te envía.

Harry miró a su amigo por encima del pergamino que tenía extendido frente a sus ojos.

-Si, al parecer aun creen que estas en Rumania ¿Por qué no has informado que estas en Escocia, conmigo?

Ron se encogió de hombros – No me pareció importante.

Harry lo observó con suspicacia antes de proseguir –Además, dice que Hermione no nos recibirá, se ha ido de viaje. Pero regresará para pasar noche buena con nosotros.

Ron frunció el entrecejo - ¿Cómo que se ha ido de viaje? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde?, no lo especifica ¿Por qué? Dice que es por cuestiones de trabajo, al parecer le ofrecieron una pasantía que podrá servirle para cubrir el requisito que le falta y obtener su titulo.

Ron suspiró – Me parece una tontería que la obliguen a hacer todo eso, Hermione no necesita demostrar que tan buena es para recibir un estúpido cartón. Para ello les bastaría con escuchar su nombre.

-Es un requisito – insistió Harry mientras guardaba la carta de Ginny en su baúl – Y ya conoces como es Hermione con las reglas…

-Lo se – admitió Ron – solo, me hacia ilusión verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Si a mi también. De todos modos la vamos a ver en noche buena.

-Espero que de verdad le este marchando bien.

Harry sonrió mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mullida cama – Se nota que has madurado, en otros tiempos hubieses puesto el grito en el cielo.

Ron también sonrió al rememorar las escenas que solía montar –Ya no soy su novio. Solo soy su amigo, debo comportarme como tal.

El joven de las gafas se acomodó de medio lado dejando descansar su cabeza sobre una de sus manos – ¿Te gustaría que fuese diferente? ¿Te hace ilusión estar con Hermione, aun? – Antes, Harry no se hubiese atrevido a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero los años lo habían cambiado (solo un poco) y ahora se permitía ser un más abierto (solo un poco) con su amigo pelirrojo.

Ron guardó silencio mientras su vista se anclaba en el techo de la habitación. Por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes, momentos que había vivido con Hermione y que estaba seguro no volvería a vivir con nadie más en la misma intensidad.

-No – confesó – la quiero, pero lo que siento por ella es simple amistad. Las cosas quedaron claras entre nosotros y ambos acordamos que no podríamos ser pareja sin tener ciertos… problemas.

Harry lo observó con sospecha -¿Me dirás algún día porque terminaron tu y Hermione?

-No lo se, no me gusta hablar mucho de ello, pero no dudes que si el momento llega tu serás al primero en enterarte.

Harry lanzó un almohadón a la cara del pelirrojo el cual se incorporó risueño y contento.

-Es bueno saber que al menos la puntería no la has perdido, Potter. La necesitaras cuando mis hermanos se enteren del porque demoramos tanto en regresar a casa.

El moreno bufó antes de darse la vuelta y tumbarse definitivamente sobre la cama. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento eran las bromas indirectas de Ron.

-Te agradecería que apagaras las velas – bramó con voz ahogada – Odio la luz cuando quiero dormir.

Harry solo logró escuchar carcajadas amortiguadas provenientes de la cama contigua. Sin embargo el pelirrojo amigo de Harry Potter tenía desde hace algunos segundos una inquietante pregunta rondándole la cabeza y ahora que Harry no podía verle el rostro le parecía oportuno formularla.

-¿Me ha mencionado?

-¿Quién? – pregunto Harry con voz amortiguada -¿Ginny?, No.

-Pingnon, ha mencionado algo sobre mí.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama y a pesar de la oscuridad, Ron pudo notar como su mirada se dirigía penetrantemente hacia él.

-¿Algo como que?

Ron se encogió de hombros –No se, talvez saber como estoy.

Harry lanzó improperios por lo bajo -¡Maldición, Ron! ¿Te acostaste con ella? – preguntó el moreno queriendo ser incrédulo.

Ron guardó silencio por unos instantes hasta que al final respondió – Solo dos veces.

-¡Solo dos veces! ¿Pero, como? Ustedes se detestan.

-¿Quieres que te lo dibuje? ¿O prefieres ilustraciones?

-No lo puedo creer – susurró Harry -¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Cállate Potter – respondió Ron sonriendo y con voz pastosa producto del sueño que acaba de asistirle – No voy a estar revelando mis intimidades y muchos menos las de Pingnon, no lo haré aunque me caiga mal. Lo único que puedo decirte es que agradezco a Merlín que después de los entrenamientos quedes con un sueño tan pesado.

Una vez más Ron recibió un almohadazo – Maldito suertudo.

--

-Este lugar no ha cambiado ni un ápice.

-Nunca he deseado que cambiase – Astoria permitió que un pesado silencio se instaurara entre los dos antes de decir - ¿Qué quieres, Draco?, no creo que hayas venido a verme a estas horas para hablar del aspecto de mi casa.

Draco la observó de arriba abajo, analizando sus facciones como hacia cada vez que la tenia enfrente. Era una mujer, sin duda, realmente hermosa. Él había pensado que podía superar su frustración adolescente cuando la había conocido dos años después de haber acabado Hogwarts, pero enorme, y no grata, fue su sorpresa al advertir que ella se resistía con tanto fervor como lo hubiese hecho Granger si él le hubiese insinuado sus intenciones en aquella época.

-Tienes razón, esta no es una visita de cortesía.

-No necesito ser una genio para darme cuenta, la cortesía es algo que no te pega, además… ¿que hombre respetable vendría a visitar a una mujer que vive sola a estas horas del día?

Dos cosas impactaron a Draco tras aquellas palabras: la primera, la profunda arrogancia y altivez que afloraba y que antes no hacían parte de la personalidad de la joven, la segunda, aquello de vivir sola, si había algo que molestaba a Draco durante el tiempo que duró su "relación" fue precisamente la constante sobreprotección que la familia ejercía sobre Astoria, y en particular su padre.

-Y… ¿tu Padre? ¿Dónde esta?

De repente Draco sintió que había cometido el peor error de su vida, Astoria se había puesto en pie y lo miraba desde arriba como si de una cucaracha se tratase.

-Has venido aquí creyendo que mi padre estaba presente ¡No eres menos canalla de lo que te recordaba!

Draco también se puso en pie, no sabia si enojarse o apenarse, con Astoria nunca había sabido como reaccionar. Cuando la vio por primera vez, creyó haber encontrado a la mujer perfecta, y después cuando logró conseguir que ella le prestara un poco de atención, llegó a pensar que en realidad había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él.

-No he tenido otro remedio, tú has ido a mi casa y has importunado a mi huésped.

Astoria rió con ironía – Primero que todo no he estado en tu casa, la última vez que te vi dejé en claro que no pisaría nunca más aquella propiedad. Y en cuanto a tu amiga, me he encontrado con ella en el rió y segundo si la he importunado ha sido por su propio bien, no es bueno para ninguna mujer estar al lado de una alimaña como tu.

Si, definitivamente Astoria había cambiado, y mucho. Dios, ¿cómo había permitido que las cosas llegasen a semejante nivel? Era una chica buena e ingenua, Draco fue conciente que ella rondaba en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo después de haberla conocido ¡Al parecer la protección que ejercían sobre ella le hacia desearla aun más! Llegó a sentirse como un verdadero ladrón que rondaba la joya más preciosa. Y en cierta manera fue así.

-Permite que decida lo que es bueno para ella. No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mi vida Astoria.

-Lastima, eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte tú en la mía.

Draco la observó mientras se preguntaba que había en aquella chica que lo había hecho enloquecer. Físicamente no era su tipo de mujer, era demasiado alta, de hecho solo era unos centímetros más baja que él. En el tema de féminas, él prefería sentir una ventaja en cuanto a la altura. Aunque eso no había tenido importancia cuando le había echado una mirada a sus exuberantes y abundantes curvas.

Pero cuando se decidió en conocerla, el asunto se puso mucho mejor aun, aquella mujer era alegre, le gustaba hablar mucho sobre nada en especial, lo mantenía distraído y distante de los problemas que lo rodeaban y lo mejor que poseía eran los tiernos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro cada vez que sonreía… Entonces, no sabía como explicar su propio comportamiento, no sabía como decirle que lo sentía y que no tenía una excusa para lo que había hecho, que en parte había actuado impulsado por el desespero que le producía su amenaza de ruina y que en verdad era una canalla al presentarse en la villa y aun más al ocupar una casa que en principio había pertenecido a la familia de Astoria.

"_¿Por que te metiste conmigo?"_

Le había gritado ella la noche en que él le comunicó que se iba para no volver. Sabia perfectamente que lo que había hecho no estaba bien visto, la había abordado, la había cautivado y posiblemente enamorado, luego la había llevado a la cama donde había descubierto que era virgen y dos días después huía despavorido llevándose consigo los títulos valores de las propiedades de la familia Grenngrass, ¿Qué otra reacción podía esperar de parte de ella?

-¿Dónde esta tu padre? Me gustaría hablar con él –dijo de pronto Draco después de mantener y prolongar un tormentoso silencio.

Por segunda vez el mago sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. La joven había tomado asiento nuevamente y se había cubierto los ojos con sus manos.

-Es mejor que te vayas Draco, en realidad no quiero que estés aquí -dijo con una mal disimulada calma

-Quisiera ver a tu padre – insistió Draco.

-¿Para que? – preguntó con amargura.

-No lo sé, quiero hablar con el, tengo una deuda que saldar – admitió Draco.

Astoria se puso en pie nuevamente y lo observó con odio contenido, las mejillas las tenia coloradas y la belleza que mostraba su rostro fue ensombrecida por la furia y la apatía.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, ya no vale la pena que saldes ninguna cuenta. Lo único bueno que puedes hacer es cumplir tu palabra de no pisar nunca más este lugar. ¡Largo!

-He venido ha hablar con tu padre y eso es lo que voy a hacer – bramó Draco

-¡Mal nacido! – Gritó Astoria -¡Oh! ¡Eres un jodido mal nacido!

-¡Astoria no te permito que….

-¿Quieres ver a mi padre? – preguntó alterada apretando lo dientes – Puedes buscarlo en el cementerio, donde tu lo enviaste después de habernos arruinado. ¿No te basto el dinero que le quitaste? ¿No quedaste satisfecho con el daño que me hiciste?

Astoria se marchó no sin antes dejarle en claro que no quería verlo un segundo más en aquella casa y por supuesto de dejarle en claro el profundo resentimiento y rencor que guardaba en su corazón por él. Sobra decir que Draco Malfoy se sintió noqueado por la noticia, ni siquiera durante su servicio al que no debe ser nombrado había llevado sobre sus hombros semejante peso, ahora tenia que cargar con el fantasma de William Grenngrass a cuestas y eso precisamente era uno de los mayores miedos que albergaba el débil corazón de Malfoy.

--

-¿Tendrás alguna vez la amabilidad de no recordármelo? Aun siento escalofríos cada vez que lo mencionas.

-¡Pero no puedes negar que fue muy gracioso!

-¡Claro! – Ironizó Theo – Para ti quizás, pero para mi fue una autentica pesadilla. No lo había querido mencionar pero en verdad esa mujer logró escabullirse dentro de mi habitación y fue directamente a mi cama. No se imaginan el susto que me llevé cuando me desperté y la encontré sentada a mi lado tratando de quitar mi ropa sin despertarme.

Blaise y Pansy estallaron en carcajadas.

-Espero que no te hayas aprovechado de ella – apuntó Pansy con burla en su voz.

-¡Oh, claro! Por supuesto que me aproveché de ella. Si, me encantan las mujeres mayores, en especial las ancianas ¿no lo sabias? Ahora mismo tengo una calentando mi cama.

-¡Maldición! desearía haber visto eso.

-¿Que, una anciana en mi cama?

-¡No! – Exclamó Blaise aun riendo –A esa mujer acosándote mientras inocentemente tú dormías ¿Qué sintió el cazador al ser cazado?

-Bromeas ¿verdad? Esa mujer no me cazó, me acosó que es muy distinto. No ha nacido aun la mujer que pueda conmigo os lo aseguro.

-Nunca digas de esta poción no beberé, porque puedes llevarte una amarga sorpresa – intervino Pansy antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina en busca de la silbante tetera.

-¡Bah! – Agregó Theo con un gesto de la mano – Las mujeres pueden convertirse fácilmente en un autentico dolor de cabeza para un hombre.

-Pero bien que las buscas ¿No?

-Que hombre puede vivir sin una mujer. "Un hombre solo siempre esta en mala compañía" solía decir mi padre. Ni siquiera tú puedes, que dices estar tan enamorado de Loveggod.

-¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Pansy que ya entraba en la sala con severas y humeantes tasas de té en leche, galletas y pan de arándalo -¿tienes novia y no me lo habías contado? – preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Blaise.

-No – respondió secamente mientras ayudaba a Pansy con las bandejas.

-¡Como que no! ¡Todo el mundo se fija en mi libertinaje y hace la vista gorda con vosotros! ¿Pues quieren que les diga algo? Los tres somos iguales, solo que yo soy más sincero y expreso lo que pienso abiertamente.

-¡Cállate! – gruñó Blaise aunque sin lograr amedrentar a nadie.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocultas? – Indagó Pansy quien había olvidado su desayuno en algún lugar junto a la mesa.

-Nada…

-No es verdad.

-¡Que te calles Theo!

-No lo haré si Pansy me pregunta

-Yo quiero preguntar.

-¡Tu no preguntas nada!

-¿Qué es lo que oculta Blaise, Theo?

-¡Calla!

-¡Una mujer! Una prostituta metamorfaga – se apresuró a responder.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación cortó el ambiente de camaradería.

-No la llames así – agregó Blaise apretando los dientes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Prostituta o metamorfaga? ¿Por qué? Las dos son verdad.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que la llames así, tiene un nombre ¿Sabes? Y es Marié

-¡Oh Cherie es francesa! – Exclamó Pansy dando saltitos en su asiento. Theo y Blaise la observaron intrigados. La mayoría de mujeres no toleraría la mención de semejante profesión en su presencia.

-¿Qué te pone tan contenta? – indagó Blaise ceñudo

-No soy como la mayoría de mujeres. Además, me siento feliz por ti al menos has encontrado placer al lado de una mujer durante estos años.

Theo la observó con admiración - ¿Por qué no hay más mujeres como tu?

-Porque son única en mi especie – dijo Pansy con superioridad – además Theo, creo que Blaise tiene razón, no debes hablar de ella en semejantes términos… puede que tengas razón en cuanto a aquello de la verdad – se apresuró a añadir al ver que Theo ya abría la boca para protestar – pero no esta en nadie la potestad de juzgar lo que otro hace con su cuerpo.

-Lo que sucede es que Theo esta dolido – dejo escapar Blaise antes de llevarse una cantidad considerable de pan a la boca.

-Eso ya paso – declaró Theo.

-No es cierto, se te enerva la sangre cada vez que recuerdas el rechazo de Marie.

-¡Te rechazó!

-Puedes creerlo Pansy, ¡Me rechazó! ¡A mi! ¡A Theodore Nott!

La expresión de Theo daba a denotar la incredulidad que aun sentía frente a semejante hecho. Para él era imposible que una mujer pudiese rechazarle.

Pansy sonrió ante la alta autoestima de su amigo -¿Por qué te rechazó?

-No tenia un motivo verdadero para hacerlo, le estaba ofreciendo una suma bastante generosa de galeones, más de la que pagaba Draco y mucho más de la que llegó a pagar Blaise en su momento.

-¡Draco también! – la expresión de asombro de Pansy creció hasta límites insospechados.

-¡Lo vez! El que tanto dice querer a Granger y mira a lo que ha llegado.

-Draco jamás ha dicho que sienta algo por Granger a parte de querer acostarse con ella – intervino Blaise en defensa de su amigo ausente.

-No lo ha dicho pero lo ha pensado – declaró Theo seguro.

-Bueno, dejemos a Draco fuera de esto porque no esta presente para defenderse y en cuanto a ti Theo puede que la tal Mary…

-Marié – corrigieron los dos jóvenes al tiempo.

-Marié, sea lo que es, pero eso no la obliga a compartir su cama con quien no desea. A pesar de todo es una mujer libre y simplemente no quiso estar contigo. Puede que aun no haya nacido la mujer que te haga sentar cabeza pero al menos ya existen dos mujeres que jamás compartirían su cama contigo.

-¿Dos?

-Claro, yo fui la primera ¿no lo recuerdas?

Theo se ruborizó hasta la punta de sus castaños cabellos mientras Blaise paseaba la mirada de uno a otro sin querer aceptar abiertamente lo que aquella declaración dejaba en entredicho.

-¿Te atreviste a…?

-Por ahora te recomiendo que no seas tan promiscuo – interrumpió Pansy a Blaise –Puedes tener amantes, pero que sea una a la vez. Ya sabes la salud y todo lo demás. No cabe duda de que la variedad se ha vuelto realmente peligrosa.

-Ese consejo sobra querida amiga. Soy de quienes opina que es preferible limitarse a una amante y asegurarse de que eres el único que comparte su cama. Así quizá vivirás más tiempo.

-Si te limitas a una mujer, entonces ¿Por qué no buscas una pareja estable?

-¡Estas loca! Me limito a una mujer por temporada, además ¿Qué tiene que ver el buscar una pareja estable con limitarse a una sola mujer? Nada te llevará más deprisa a la ruina que una novia molesta que quiera saber donde estas todo el día y donde estarás el siguiente, quien esta a tu lado y porque no le dedicas el suficiente tiempo a la relación. La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer una sugerencia tan absurda, muérdete la lengua.

Pansy lo observó sonriente mientras Blaise aun continuaba con mirada cejuda.

Desayunaron entre bromas y risas (unas cuantas que lograron sacarle a Blaise), luego Theo se despidió porque debía ir a su casa para cambiarse de túnica e ir al trabajo, mientras que Pansy y Blaise se iban a diligenciar "el regreso de Pansy a la civilización" como lo había llamado Theo.

Pansy recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina, con un hechizo dejo todo limpio, organizado y dispuesto a ser utilizado más tarde. Regresó a la sala y vio como aun Blaise se encontraba con aquel aspecto reflexivo e imperturbable, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Pansy aunque sabia de antemano que le ocurría a su amigo.

-Me gustaría que me aclararas eso que ya habías rechazado a Theo.

Blaise no titubeo y Pansy tampoco espero que lo hiciera, su amigo era alguien a quien se le dificultaba ocultar sus emociones y aunque Theo afirmara que tenia una doble moral, Pansy sabia que no era así, solo que en ocasiones era mejor callar para no perjudicar a las otras personas involucradas en el asunto. Pero Theo jamás vería las cosas de esa manera.

-No hay nada que explicar, salvo lo que oíste, rechacé a Theo una vez, eso fue todo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace mucho.

-¿Cuándo?

"_¡Merlín! ¿Por qué habría abierto la boca?"_ –En Hogwarts, durante el séptimo curso, exactamente el día en que encontré a Draco con Granger.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-¿Y para que? Aquello era un asunto entre Theo y yo, además todo el revuelo de Draco y la poción multijugos…

-¡El muy canalla! ¡Como se atrevió!

-Estaba enamorado de mí – dijo de pronto Pansy – Eso fue lo que me dijo días después cuando ya se le había pasado la rabia – Pansy rió con sinceridad – Nunca ha manejado muy bien los rechazos ¿Sabias?

-¡Enamorado!... Permíteme no creerlo.

-Yo tampoco lo creí en el momento, pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que Theo tiene una forma muy particular de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Entonces considérate como la única chica que ha sido capaz de enamorarlo – afirmó Blaise con seguridad

Aquella declaración dejo muda a Pansy y también estática de la impresión, pero se recupero rápidamente – dudo mucho que haya sido la única capaz de despertar tan nobles sentimientos en el corazón de semejante mago – agregó con burla.

-Te lo digo en serio, jamás he visto a Theo enamorado.

La seriedad de Blaise consiguió molestar a Pansy, quien agitó con rudeza su larga y negra cabellera mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar su abrigo. – Si quieres pasar el resto del día hablando sobre cosas que ya pasaron dímelo de una vez para irme. Tengo que comprar una varita, revisar mis cuentas, buscar los títulos de propiedad, buscar una casa… ¿Vienes o te quedas reviviendo fantasmas del pasado?

Blaise la miró con severidad una vez más antes de levantarse él también e ir en busca de su capa.

--

Hermione despertó sobresaltada por un fuerte ruido procedente de alguna parte de la casa. Sentada sobre la cama la joven determinó que el molesto estruendo provenía de la habitación de Malfoy y que por algún extraño motivo, ajeno a ella, no parecía querer detenerse pronto.

Tomó la bata de satín negro cerrándola sobre su cintura, salió de la habitación y camino directo a la fuente del ruido: la habitación de Malfoy.

Golpeó tres veces -¡Hey! – Llamó – ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué esta pasando allí dentro? ¡Malfoy!

La joven insistió varias veces pero la puerta no se abrió, Hermione regresó sobre sus pasos resignada a pasar el resto de la mañana con aquella molesta y nueva circunstancia pero el estallido de cristales provenientes de la habitación le hizo cambiar de idea. Rápidamente fue por su varita y abrió con ella la puerta. Lo que encontró allí la desarmó por completo.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, rodeado por un completo desastre. Miles de vidrios rotos cubrían la alfombra, los muebles y la cama. La tela de los muebles había sido raída con cortes perfectos lo que la hizo pensar que Malfoy había utilizado su varita para causar todo aquel desastre.

Llevaba el cabello desordenado y la piel surcada por ínfimas perlas de sudor. Respiraba con dificultad y mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared del fondo. Nada demostraba que se hubiese percatado de la presencia de Hermione en la habitación y nada parecía importarle en aquel momento. La joven castaña descubrió marchas rojas sobre la túnica de Malfoy a la altura del hombro y entonces no pudo evitar alarmarse ante el aspecto auto destructivo que este ofrecía.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué has hecho? – Hermione se acercó a él cuidando no pisar los restos de cristal esparcidos -¡Malfoy…!

- Un día – dijo de pronto Draco interrumpiéndola - llegué a casa y encontré una carta del ministerio sobre una mesa. En ella me informaban que dados los últimos movimientos financieros _Malfoy's Bureau_ se encontraba a punto de quedar en bancarrota. Me advertían que debía saldar las obligaciones contraídos con el sector público y que debía acercarme prontamente a cancelar, de lo contrario se verían obligados a confiscar las propiedades que aun quedaban bajo mi custodia.

Hermione no tenia idea alguna del porque le estaba contando aquello, pero fuese lo que fuese aquello que lo atormentaba, estaba tratando de sacarlo a flote.

-Era incapaz de darle crédito a lo que leía – continuó Draco sin desviar su mirada hacia la joven arrodillada a su lado – Ellos me habían quitado el dinero, parte de las tierras y los títulos valores por el hecho de pertenecer a una familia de mortifagos y ahora ellos mismos me exigían pagar una deuda contraída con el estado cuando Fudge fue Ministro de Magia. ¿Con que capital iba a pagar semejante suma si todo lo tenían ellos? ¿Eh? ¿Dime, sabelotodo? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Hermione observó que los ojos de Draco se habían opacado de tristeza, también se dio cuenta que llevaba la ropa húmeda y que efectivamente las manchas rojas eran sangre proveniente de su hombro, no mucha pero estaba herido.

-¡Por Dios, Malfoy! ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto más para sí.

-En el cementerio – respondió clavando su mirada grisácea en la joven – He matado a un hombre, Granger. Yo maté al padre de Astoria cuando lo dejé en la ruina por tratar de salvar mi empresa. Le quite las dos cosas más preciadas que tenía. Esta casa y la tranquilidad de su hija.

Hermione ahogó una exclamación con sus manos. Por un momento pensó que Malfoy pudiese estar ebrio pero ahora sabia que no era así, él en verdad estaba desesperado y confundido. Perdido en los fantasmas que había formada a su alrededor a causa de sus propios errores y que al parecer ahora lo estaban acosando.

-Pero… tú dijiste el día que llegamos, que era aquí donde tu familia solía pasar las vacaciones de invierno. Entonces eso es mentira.

Draco afirmó en silencio -Malfoy's Bureau tenía empleadas alrededor de 200 familias mágicas, además que en ese momento le estaba dando sustento a otros tantos hijos de mortifagos que no habían corrido con la misma suerte que tuve al recuperar parte de las finanzas de las familias. Yo estaba al borde de un colapso. Negocie el pago de los intereses con la gente del ministerio y viajé aquí con un solo propósito.

-Malfoy, será mejor que duermas un poco. En este momento no estas nada bien – dijo Hermione tomándolo de un brazo para instarlo a levantarse pero fue inútil. Draco no estaba dispuesto a moverse de aquel sitio.

-¡Déjame terminar! – Exclamó furioso – La familia Grenngrass había negociado con los Malfoy intercambio de favores financieros. Me aproveché de eso para timar a la familia. William Grenngrass, la cabeza y jefe, era dueño de un número increíble de tierras en esta región. Yo venia con la firme convicción de arrebatárselas y luego dárselas como pago a los del ministerio… y así lo hice.

Hermione sintió pena por Malfoy, podía notarse el dolor que lo hacia hablar y la amargura que brotaba de su ser con cada palabra. Era una experiencia definitivamente abrumadora. Estar allí, en medio de un caos, escuchando pacientemente las penas de su peor enemigo era algo que Hermione jamás pensó hacer. Ella no contaba con las tretas que el destino teje alrededor de la vida de las personas.

-Lo peor fue que me aproveché de Astoria durante el camino. No puedo negar que de verdad me gustaba, es realmente una belleza. Una verdadera hurí. Nunca he vivido momentos tan llenos de paz y, porque no decirlo, felicidad al lado de nadie… ella… ella me trajo una tranquilidad que no gozaba hasta entonces.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. No debes pensar ahora en ello. Tienes que descansar, estoy segura que no has dormido absolutamente nada.

-No pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que había hecho. Había dañado a esa joven y había robado la mayor parte de su herencia, no contento con eso me apoderé de esta casa... Aquello al parecer llevó a su padre a la muerte y solo yo tuve la culpa de ello.

Extrañamente Draco Malfoy no lloraba, lo cual le pareció increíble a Hermione dado la amargura y la tristeza que brotaban del interior del joven.

-Vamos Malfoy – intentó de nuevo Hermione – es necesario curar esa herida y cambiarte de ropa. Puedes pescar una enfermedad realmente grave si no haces esto de inmediato.

Esta vez Draco no protesto y se dejó hacer. Hermione lo sacó de la habitación sin retirar su mano del brazo de donde le halaba. La joven intentó abrir las puertas de las otras habitaciones pero estaban cerradas y aprueba de alohomora.

Emitiendo un hondo suspiro, Hermione llevó a Draco hasta su propia habitación y una vez allí le pidió que se sentara sobre su cama mientras ella iba a buscar alguna prenda de vestir para cambiar las que llevaba encima.

Draco permitió que Hermione le cambiara las ropas y le curara las heridas sin decir una sola palabra, por supuesto que ella se había valido de la varita para hacerlo cosa que duró menos de lo que tarda en decirse el hechizo correspondiente.

-Descansa Malfoy – dijo Hermione mientras empujaba a Draco sobre su cama – Debes recuperar el sueño.

Él la observó con el tormento azotando sus ojos - ¿Dime que debo hacer? Tu eres inteligente, además eres legisladora ¿Tu podrías indicarme cual es el proceder más correcto en estos casos?

Hermione quería decir que no había conocido casos como ese, pero decidió morderse la lengua, no era el momento de atacar, no por lo menos cuando la victima ya estaba herida y vulnerable.

-Descansa Malfoy – insistió Hermione –Ya hablaremos de eso cuando despiertes. Y no te preocupes, prepararé algo especial que pueda subirte los ánimos.

La joven no tenia idea alguna de donde habían salido aquellas palabras, pero total ya las había dicho y solo esperaba que Malfoy no las hubiese escuchado, pero contrario a lo que deseaba, él pudo oírla y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Tu! ¡En la cocina! – agregó con un tono de burla adormilado.

Hermione frunció el cejo, hasta vulnerable Malfoy conseguía sacarla de casillas – Se hacer muchas cosas por si no lo sabias Malfoy. Pero tienes razón, le diré a tus elfos domésticos que lo preparen.

-…Es muy tonto – dijo él dormitando.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Hermione con brusquedad.

-Weasley – susurró Draco – Tiene que tener el cerebro… muy diminuto para haber dejado escapar una chica como tu. Eres la más……

-Te equivocas – agregó ella roja de la impresión ante las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por Malfoy – Fue todo lo contrario.

Hermione no escuchó nada más proveniente de Malfoy, así que dio por sentado que ya se hallaba profundamente dormido. Con pasos pausados salió rápidamente de la habitación. Si hubiese dedicado a observarse un momento en el espejo, se habría percatado de lo sonrosada que estaba y de lo mucho que la habían afectado las palabras de Draco Malfoy.

--

-Siento llegar tarde.

Neville Longbottom sonrió desde el mismo momento en que vio el buitre disecado del sombrero de su abuela aparecer por el fondo del pasillo.

-No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar.

La adusta mujer sonrió de medio lado – En ese caso, sentimos llegar tarde sanadora Tickess.

-No se preocupen – respondió una mujer mayor desde el otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están mi hijo y su esposa?

Aquella pregunta la consideraba estúpida. ¿Cómo podrían estar? Qué tanto podrían haber mejorado si de antemano sabían que no habría posibilidad de mejoría.

Sin embargo, acudían sagradamente a aquella cita, ella y su nieto "Tan igual y distinto a su padre" para monitorear el avance de los esposo Longbottom… el problema,… era que no existía ningún avance y probablemente jamás lo hubiera.

Ella lo sabia, lo había aceptado después de muchas horas de lágrimas y lamentos silenciosos. Después de presenciar solitariamente los primeros pasos de su nieto. Lo aceptó mucho después de observar sus atisbos de magia e incluso mucho después que su nieto entrara a Hogwarts y llegara un día de vacaciones diciendo que se sentía atraído por una compañera de su curso.

-He llevado el caso de los señores Longbottom por casi diez años – expresó la sanadora con voz silbante y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Neville sintió como un nudo le cerraba la garganta. Nunca, la sanadora había iniciado aquella rutina mensual de esa forma. Sospechó, algo malo les iba a decir.

-Diez años que se perfectamente cuan difíciles han sido para ustedes y cuan….

-Lo que tenga por decir, dígalo… - interrumpió la señora Longbottom - Como usted dice, nos conoce perfectamente y sabe que odiamos los rodeos.

A Neville le hubiese gustado decir que el no tenia problema con eso, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo

La sanadora respiró profundamente y miró a Neville con aire melancólico –Siento decirlo pero… ya no podemos hacer nada más. El hospital ha gastado todos los recursos mágicos y muggles existentes en la actualidad para lograr alcanzar aunque sea una pequeña mejoría en la salud de sus parientes… pero nada funciona… y… el hospital a considerado que lo mejor sea suspender el tratamiento y esperar……… un desenlace.

Neville apretó los puños sobre su regazo de una manera tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Pronto la huesuda y enguantada mano de su abuela se posó sobre una de las suyas. Neville observó los gastados y descoloridos guantes que usaba, habían gastado tanto dinero en los tratamientos de sus padres que habían olvidado su propio bienestar económico, hoy por hoy podría decirse que no eran del todo pobres pero tampoco contaban con el dinero de antaño, algo que a Neville le tenia sin cuidado y creía que también a su abuela.

-Me parece un poco… cruel lo que propone sanadora – dijo la señora Longbottom con voz aguda.

-Señora, comprendo por lo que esta pasando pero… no dude que esta decisión no a sido tomada a la ligera…Los ultimo estudios realizados nos demuestran que sus parientes tienen un daño cerebral severo, muy severo e irreversible. Las células regenerativas del sistema….

-No nos hable en términos médicos, por favor – interrumpió de nuevo – Solo diga lo que tiene que decir con palabras que se han entendibles. No adorne la verdad. Le aseguro que por mucho que lo haga eso no va a disminuir el dolor.

Neville sintió que su abuela apretaba más fuerte la mano que tenia apresada.

La sanadora inspiró profundo nuevamente antes de decir -Los señores Longbottom… están muriendo.

La abuela de Neville tembló levemente, respiró de forma agitada repetida veces y luego se irguió sobre el asiento orgullosa y prepotente apretando aun más la mano de su nieto que de un momento a otro se había tornado helada.

-Sus cerebros, están viviendo un "retroceso", es decir, sus células dañadas y fuera de funcionamiento han obligado a otros tejidos cerebrares a mejorar y aumentar su funcionamiento con el fin de conseguir que el cuerpo siga vivo. Pero al mismo tiempo, el uso continuo y forzado de estos tejidos ha hecho que se debiliten… al parecer ya están llegando al fin de su "vida útil" por llamarlo de algún modo……. Los señores Longbottom, como ustedes saben, han envejecido prematuramente, caminan lento y hace poco empezaron a mostrar problemas en su sistema linfático y…. además de los problemas neuronales que ustedes ya conocían.

¿Qué podrían decir ante aquello? Nada en realidad, ¿Cómo refutar algo que hace mucho estaban esperando pero que a pesar de ello no estaban preparados para recibir?

-Entonces… ¿Tendremos que llevarlos a casa?

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, señora Longbottom! Por supuesto que no – se apresuró a responder la sanadora – El hospital estará con ustedes hasta el final del proceso. Eso no lo dude.

"_El final del proceso" "Se supone que esas eran palabras de aliento_" De un momento a otro Neville sintió que le faltaba el aire y que tenia que salir rápidamente de aquel lugar o colapsaría.

-¿Puedo verlos?

La sanadora observó a Neville como siempre lo hacia, con compasión, aquello lo enojaba. Odiaba que le tuvieran compasión, odiaba que sintieran lastima por él. La compasión y la lastima no son sentimientos nobles. Son sentimientos viles que trasmiten personas egoístas al saber que aquello que ellos poseen es mejor que lo que otras personas jamás tendrán.

-Por supuesto.

Neville no esperó a que se lo repitieran una vez más y con un movimiento brusco se zafó del fuerte agarre de su abuela y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más.

La sra. Longbottom observó a la sanadora con una mirada firme y decidida, todo lo contrario de lo que podría esperarse de una anciana a la que se le acaba de informar que su hijo esta a punto de morir.

-Mi nieto, estoy segura, no querría preguntarlo, pero…. Yo no soy mi nieto y como comprenderá mi corazón no es tan fuerte como antes, no puedo esperar un golpe tan duro de una manera sorpresiva por tanto… ¿Cuánto?.... ¿Cuánto tiempo más vivirán…?

-Le aseguro señora Longbottom que no hay ninguna posibilidad de saberlo, pueden ser horas…. Como también pueden ser años.

Allí estaban, con el cabello cano, raso y sin vida. Delgados, con el rostro escuálido y el caminar pausado. Su madre miraba a través de los vidrios de la habitación y su padre parecía observarla desde el sillón que ocupaba. Los sanadores podrían decirle que no había posibilidad alguna que ellos recordasen algo o que incluso lo reconocieran, que ni ellos mismos sabían quienes eran o que nada en el mundo podía cambiar su estado, pero…. El sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Una vez habían trasladado a su padre a otra habitación para poder realizar terapia especial que debía realizarse en un ambiente de extrema esterilidad. Pero sucedió que unas horas más tarde, Alice, su madre había empezado a gritar como loca mientras buscaba hasta debajo de la cama algo o alguien… A Neville le gustaba pensar que buscaba a su padre, porque solo se calmó un tiempo después que el hubiese regresado.

Cuando solía visitarlos, se sentaba horas a observarles caminar y mirar las paredes como si fuese lo más asombroso que hubiese en el mundo. A veces lo miraban fijamente, otras tantas lo ignoraban por completo y algunas otras le obsequiaban cosas, como envolturas de dulces que él siempre etiquetaba con la fecha y guardaba en un cajón especial escondido entre sus pertenencias. Tenía miles de ellas.

-¿Qué opinas? – preguntó su abuela en cuanto lo hubo alcanzado.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre lo que acaba de decir la sanadora.

Neville guardó silencio mientras observaba a su padre colocar una pajilla de plástico en la oreja de su madre. La pajilla cayó y Neville corrió hasta ellos para entregarla de nuevo a su padre quien ni siquiera le miró.

-¿Qué puedo opinar sobre algo en lo que no tengo dominio?

-Entonces, ¿Quieres resignarte?

Neville notó que la voz de su abuela se oía débil y cansada -¿Tu no?

Ambos continuaron en silencio, ambos observando el vano intento que Frank Longbottom hacia por colocar la pajilla de plástico sobre la oreja de Alice, su esposa.

-¿Me pregunto de donde sacaran todo esto?... Me refiero a las pajillas y las envolturas de caramelos…

-Uno de los enfermeros me dijo que suelen robarlas de los carritos de limpieza. Tu padre siempre fue muy recursivo.

Neville los observó, luego tomó entre una de sus manos, la de su padre y lo ayudó a colocar la pajilla donde deseaba hacerlo.

-Y, si los llevamos a casa…

-¿Qué?

Neville giró hasta quedar frente a su abuela - Piénsalo, ya no tendría que robar pajillas, hay flores reales en los jardines de la casa. Seria un lindo… final para… sus vidas.

-Pero Neville, ¿Quién los cuidaría? Yo ya no poseo la fuerza suficiente para semejante tarea… Y tu… bueno hijo, tu debes estudiar, estas a un paso de graduarte.

-No tengo problema alguno en suspender mientras ellos…

-¡Olvídalo! No sabemos cuanto tiempo le queda a tus padres, pueden pasar años antes que finalmente…. Finalmente nos abandonen. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te quedaras en casa todo ese tiempo? O finalmente un día dirás, "no puedo irme confiado a estudiar, se que ellos estarán bien durante estos próximos cuatro meses ¿Quizás incluso podrían asistir a mi ceremonia" ¿Crees eso? Dime ¿eh?

Neville sabia que su abuela no era una mujer cruel, era una mujer realista, demasiado para su gusto, además de una mujer que nunca callaba lo que pensaba. Una combinación que a muchos no les resultaría agradable.

-Podremos contratar un par de enfermeras…

-¡Oh, Neville! Hijo, sabes perfectamente que no contamos con el presupuesto necesario para ello. Quizás por unos cuantos meses, tal vez un año máximo pero después… después ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cómo cuidaremos de tus padres? O ¿Acaso esperas que ellos mueran pronto?

Neville la observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero si quieres llevar a cabo esta tarea, debes considerar todos los escenarios posibles.

-¿Puedes pagar el primer mes?

-Sabes que sí, puedo pagar cómodamente los próximos cuatro meses.

-Entonces, hagámoslo abuela, llevemos a mis padres a casa. No te preocupes por el dinero. Yo conseguiré lo que haga falta.

-¿Y tus estudios?

-Puedo llegar al invernadero en traslador…

-Eso es muy costoso, Neville. Los permisos, los impuestos…

-Entonces, puedo decirle a Hermione que me deje utilizar su chimenea para viajar por _red flu_ hasta Londres y desde allí poder aparecerme en el invernadero. Puedo conseguir un permiso especial si explico a las directivas la situación. Además siempre quedan las escobas.

-No tomes en cuenta ese último recurso. Si un muggle llega a verte podríamos meternos en serios problemas y créeme nunca querrás meterte en problemas con los del ministerios de magia.

Neville sintió que un puntiagudo y filoso aguijón se clavaba en su pecho.

-Eso significa – continuo su abuela - ¿Qué volverás a casa?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿De que sirve sacar a mis padres de aquí si no voy a estar con ellos durante… lo que haga falta?

-¿Y tu amiga, la chica que te gusta. Hermione Granger?

Neville intento vanamente no poner los ojos en blanco – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… Hablaré con ella, estoy seguro que me entenderá.

La señora Longbottom guardó silencio durante un largo rato. Neville no quiso observarla porque de antemano sabia que su cara de suplica no influenciaría en su respuesta, pero desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que aceptase. Después de todo ¿Dónde mas llevaría a sus padres si no era a casa de su abuela?

-No estoy muy segura de esto, pero… todo sea por verte feliz.

Neville sonrió y giró nuevamente para observar a sus padres. Alice observaba fijamente la pajilla y Frank había regresado al sillón que antes había ocupado. Caminó hasta quedar frente a su madre y pasó una mano por su largo y cano cabello.

-Regresarás a casa mamá, y serás muy feliz. Lo prometo.

Ella no lo observó, incluso podría no haberlo escuchado, pero eso no le importó. Al parecer al fin podría hacer aquello que siempre había deseado, no completamente, pero… algo era mejor que nada.

--

-¿De quien es la carta?

-De Neville.

Luna Loveggod leía atentamente el pergamino que acaba de llegar mientras, con su mano libre, alimentaba la lechuza parda que había traído el mensaje.

-¿Y que dice?

-Que espera vernos pronto – mintió – y que confía en que el embarazo marche bien. Hablando de embarazos podrías por favor conseguir miel, frijoles picantes y pescado.

Dean la observó como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loca (algo que hacia a menudo) - ¿Quieres hacer una bomba?

-No – respondió Luna sin apartar la mirada del pergamino – Tu hijo tiene hambre.

Dean sonrió. Estaba casi seguro que Luna había encontrado en aquellas dos palabras la manera efectiva de manipularlo. "Tu hijo" no existía otra frase en el mundo que lo hiciera sonreír más.

-De acuerdo – dijo mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su esposa – Volveré más rápido de lo que imaginas.

Luna sonrió y lo observó mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja un mechón de su dorado cabello – No demores – agregó antes que Dean cerrara tras de sí la puerta.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro inmediatamente después. Luna buscó el soporte de uno de sus sillones para leer nuevamente la carta de Neville, y tratar de asimilar el significado que aquellas palabras le querían revelar: Estaban en problemas.

_Querida Luna._

_Estoy muy feliz por lo de tu bebe, se perfectamente que tanto Dean como tu desean a esa criaturita y me regocija enormemente que por fin se cumplan vuestros anhelos._

_Sin embargo, lamento decirte que el motivo de esta carta no es una simple cortesía. Luna, estoy en problemas y tu eres una de las personas que puede ayudarme. _

_Necesito hablar con "Doly", ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Espero que así sea. _

_Dile que debe hablarme de inmediato, es urgente, muy urgente. Por favor, entre mas pronto logre comunicarme con él… será mejor._

_Querida amiga, de verdad me entristece ser portador de malas noticias pero quiero que sepas que tú nada tuviste que ver en lo que paso. Lo único que hiciste fue presentarnos y bueno, de eso nadie puede acusarte, de modo que no te preocupes._

_Luna, nuevamente te lo pido, dile pronto que necesito hablarle. Es urgente._

_Deseo de todo corazón que te encuentres bien, y espero que cuando regreses a Londres, ya todo este solucionado._

_Cuídate. Te quiere._

_Neville Longbottom._

-¡Por Merlín! – Susurró Luna -¿Qué rayos pretende Neville enviando una carta como esta? ¿Matarme de susto?

Pero en algo tenia razón Neville. Si le urgía hablar tanto con "Doly" definitivamente no era para nada una buena noticia. Una sola cosa podría empujarlo a ello y eso era precisamente lo que más miedo le daba. Sin duda, habían descubierto a Neville, habían descubierto su trampa en los EXTASIS.

No estaba segura del todo, una noticia así saldría en la primera plana del_ Profeta_ y que ella supiera de lo único que se había hablado el periódico en la actual edición era sobre la captura de aquel mortifago que había sido compañero de clases en Hogwarts.

-Merlín bendito, Neville. Puedes decir lo que quieras pero… si te descubrieron. Tengo una razón de peso para preocuparme. Ciertamente estoy en problemas.

Dean regresó a casa justo después que el último trozo de pergamino que contenía la carta de Neville se consumiera entre las llamas de la chimenea.

--

Hermione escupió el sorbo de café que hace unos segundos había tratado de beber. Al elfo, quien le había caído todo el sorbo en el rostro, no le había hecho nada de gracia, de hecho en aquel preciso instante la observaba como si de repente pudiese hacerla desaparecer solo con desearlo.

-Lo siento, de verdad – se disculpó Hermione –No creas que…. El café esta perfecto es solo que….

-No se preocupe… señorita - Nigel conoce el motivo de su… efusividad

-Lo siento – repitió – Yo nunca….

-Además del café y el _Profeta_, he venido a informarle que el amo Malfoy ha despertado hace unos segundos y ha preguntado por usted. Me ha dicho que le pida… por favor subir a la habitación inmediatamente.

Hermione frunció el cejo. Solo Malfoy podría convertir una petición en una orden. – Gracias Nigel, ya puedes…

Pero antes que Hermione terminara su frase el elfo domestico había desaparecido. La castaña suspiró, se le hacia sumamente extraño la actitud de los tres elfos de Malfoy, parecían demasiado libres, demasiado sinvergüenzas (igual que el amo), demasiado descarados… para ser… sirvientes de Malfoy. Bueno, después de todo no se espera que un sirviente de semejante mago tan arrogante, grosero y autoritario se comporte de una manera tan poco elegante con la "invitada de honor" de su amo. Aquello no le molestaba a Hermione, de hecho si de ella misma dependiera, los elfos podrían no hacer sus quehaceres si así lo deseaban.

Sin embargo, había algo mucho más importante en que pensar y era precisamente lo que le había hecho tirar el café sobre el rostro del elfo Nigel. Observó la fecha de la edición del _Profeta_ que tenían en sus manos mientras subía la escalera. Era la fecha de ese día. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si a Malfoy le afectaría aquella noticia. No tenia idea alguna sobre la relación que su "carcelero" mantenía con sus ex compañeros mortifagos… solo sabia…. Que apreciaba en supremacía a Pansy Parkinson…. Y también a Theodore Nott, pero nada más.

-Ya iba a buscarte. Tardaste mucho.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba para nada la voz autoritaria que Malfoy utilizaba algunas veces para referirse a ella.

-Estaba ocupada.

-¿En que? – preguntó incrédulo y burlón

"_¿En puedo ocuparme? si no hay mucho que hacer en esta estúpida casa_" Pensó Hermione - Leyendo.

-Lo imaginé.

Hermione bufó - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? ¿Para que me llamas?

Draco la observó desde el alfeizar de una ventana. Aun llevaba las ropas que Hermione le había dado horas atrás y seguía igual de despeinado y poco llamativo, por el contrario ella estaba hermosa. Mucho… y muy tentadora también.

-Deseo continuar la conversación que dejamos pendiente esta mañana.

Hermione se sonrojó al recordar la última frase dicha por el blondo – No recuerdo nada en especifico.

-¿Te conté lo de Astoria? Estoy seguro que si, de lo contrario no estaría en esta habitación. Aunque si lo que creo no paso… y yo estoy en esta habitación… eso quiere decir que tu y yo….

-Cállate, Malfoy – se apresuró a interrumpirle - Me dijiste todo lo de tu robo, la muerte el señor Grenngrass y todo lo demás – se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Pese a todo, Malfoy sonrió no le había pasado desapercibido el sonrojo del rostro de la joven, y para él aquello era un buen signo.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué?

-Te pedí tu opinión profesional… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

El asombro en rostro de Hermione fue evidente, pues no había considerado seria la petición que Malfoy había hecho en momento de debilidad. Hermione caminó hasta el centro de la habitación dejándose caer sobre la suave cama, desde allí podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Malfoy y podría analizar los pensamientos del blondo a medida que ella hablara.

-Si fuese tu abogada, si en realidad deseara ganar el caso sin importarme nada mas Tendría que preguntarte dos cosas muy importantes. La primera: ¿Es posible que Astoria pueda comprobar que las tierras ahora propiedad del Ministerio eran suyas anteriormente?

-No lo se – respondió Malfoy sin pensarlo demasiado – Si tuviese pruebas de ello ¿No crees que ya hubiese entablado una demanda o algo así?

-No sabría que pensar, esta chica es bastante peculiar. Muy confiada, muy sumisa… demasiado…. Y perdona que lo diga… tonta.

Malfoy levantó las cejas en señal de asombro, nunca hubiese esperado que la bondadosa Hermione Granger se expresara de aquella manera sobre una chica que hasta ahora era una victima y una buena mujer. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

-Astoria no es tonta. Eso es lo que cree la gente que no la conoce bien, como tu. Es una chica lista, bella, muy noble… solo que es demasiado confiada. En eso no te equivocaste.

-¡Vaya! El derroche de virtud.

Malfoy rió estruendosamente - ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-Eso quisieras – respondió Hermione mientras torcía el gesto.

-¿Y la otra pregunta?

-¿Existe alguna persona que pueda testificar en tu contra? ¿Una persona testigo de los hechos que ocurrieron en aquella época?

-Que yo sepa, solo su familia sabe lo que paso…

-Aparte de su familia y ella misma.

-No, creo que nadie lo sabe o al menos nadie sabe exactamente como ocurrieron las cosas. Solo yo y el señor Grenngrass.

-Bueno, el ahora esta muerto.

-¡Granger!

-Estoy hablando en un estricto sentido de profesional sin escrúpulos, no involucro lo que realmente estoy pensando, Malfoy…. Ahora, vas a escuchar lo que realmente yo haría en este caso. Como abogada puedo decirte que existe la posibilidad que no pase nada. No hay pruebas en tu contra, no hay testigos, no hay nada que te involucre con el caso solo el hecho que utilizaste unas tierras que no eran tuyas para pagar una deuda – agregó con ironía - Sin embargo, imagino que habrás logrado que el señor Grenngrass traspasara los títulos de propiedad a tu nombre, de lo contrario jamás hubieses podido negociar con ellos ¿Me equivoco?

Malfoy negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo – continuo Hermione – ahora mismo no me interesa que hiciste para lograr que cediera los títulos y mucho menos quiero saber como te apañaste para que los del ministerio no vinieran hasta aquí para corroborar que era algo legal, dado que eras hijo de mortifagos y que se supone no deberían tenerte confianza… Sin embargo, Malfoy, yo creo que esto no es lo que quieres. El tormento que vi en ti esta mañana dejaba en claro que deseabas librarte de ese peso. Lo que tú quieres es devolver lo que no te pertenece y de algún modo brindarle algún bienestar a esa joven. Para ello no necesitas una abogada. Solo te necesitas a ti mismo.

Draco la observó. Nunca nadie había acertado a adivinar sus pensamientos y mucho menos sus sentimientos. Granger en menos de diez minutos le había demostrado que ella si podía hacerlo y lo hacia con una precisión asombrosa. Podría ser que ella lo conociese tanto como el la conocía a ella. Solo que aun no eran concientes de eso.

-Piénsalo, esa decisión solo la puedes tomar tú…. Ahora – agregó Hermione acercándose al alfeizar desde donde Malfoy la observaba – Quiero que veas esto. No estoy muy segura si te interesa o no pero de todos modos…

Draco recibió la edición del _Profeta_ que Hermione le ofrecía en aquel momento. Con el entrecejo fruncido y sin despegar la mirada de la joven, Draco extendió la edición frente su rostro y luego dirigió sobre la primera plana una mirada cargada de indiferencia. Mirada que cambio de inmediato al leer el llamativo titulo bajo el cual aparecía la fotografía de un hombre de cabello entrecano de ojos oscuros y mirada abyecta.

"Capturado el último sirviente del que no debe ser nombrado"

Esta mañana a primeras horas del día fue apresado, en un elevado estado de alicoramiento, el último de los adeptos del ya desaparecido "no debe ser nombrado": Gregory Goyle.

La captura se dio gracias a la información del señor Turtle Bay quien en esos momentos se encontraba departiendo en una taberna del pueblo de Maglia, norte de Irlanda. Al parecer, en un descuido, el ex mortifago, dejó entrever la marca tenebrosa (Signo inequívoco de actividad ilegal) alertando así a los demás departientes quienes rápidamente advirtieron a las autoridades competentes logrando así la efectiva captura del último mortifago fugitivo.

-Llevaba años escondiéndose – murmuró Malfoy – Pensamos que ya no lo iban a capturar.

Hermione observó con pena que la noticia le había afectado mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Caminó hasta quedar junto a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de acompañamiento.

-Lo siento – dijo.

Draco la observo frunciendo el entrecejo – Gracias, pero estoy seguro que no sientes pena en realidad.

-No – admitió Hermione – Pero es lo que se dice en estos casos.

-Granger, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan…?

Pero Malfoy no pudo acabar la frase, frente a el apareció uno de sus elfos domésticos (el más altanero de todos según Hermione) haciendo gala de una pronunciada y estrambótica reverencia.

-Perdone amo, en el vestíbulo le esperan.

Draco frunció aun más el entrecejo -¿Quién?

El elfo con mirada aristocrática respondió - La señorita Pansy Parkinson, el señor Theodore Nott y el señor Blaise Zabini. Y si me permite paso a comunicar el mensaje que me dieron.

El anciano elfo carraspeo un poco y agregó - Estamos aquí, así que no nos hagas esperar un segundo más y baja inmediatamente o tendré que ir a sacar tu blanco… trasero de la cama.

Draco sonrió y salió rápidamente de la alcoba, sabía perfectamente que esas palabras eran de Pansy y conociéndola como la conocía sabía que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Hermione también había bajado, no sabia porque pero sus pies traicionaron a su mente guiándola hasta la primera planta donde efectivamente se hallaban Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y ahora Draco Malfoy. Ahora ella se encontraba en una verdadera rodeada de serpientes.

--

_**HOLA**__** A TODOS.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW, NI PIENSEN EN IRSE SIN DEJAR UN REVIEW.**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡Gracias a todos por leer este fic!!!!! Y muchas más gracias a los que dejan ¡¡¡¡¡REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto….**_

_**LylithWH**_


	9. Slytherin

**Gracias a todos por sus comentyarios.**

**jos Black:** Las cosas son complicadas, para todos. En esta historia nadie sabe lo que quiere, puedo asegurarte que hasta Luna con bebe y esposo tendrá en algún momento un mínimo (pero realmente pequeño) momento de duda. Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre son importantes para mí.

**Atenea92**: Hay algunas interacciones de los personajes en este cap. Pero en realidad las historias que se están tejiendo en el fic en su mayoría son de dos personajes. Por supuesto, todas están entrelazadas y llegará el punto que una coexistirá con la otra. Solo espero que para entonces aun te cuente entre mis lectoras. Gracias por tus comentarios eres un primor. Saludes.

**angie41:** Hola, bueno Doly es un mote, es un personaje algo misterioso y digamos que es quien esta detrás de la trampa de Neville. Ya lo conocerás más adelante. En cuanto a como sucedió todo… pues el mismo Draco se lo contará a Hermione. Algún día. Cuando esté seguro que ella no le matará o al menos cuando el golpe no duela tanto. Gracias por el review.

**Sealiah:** Si yo me encontrara en medio de serpientes te juro que moriría de miedo. Pero Hermione ha estado en situaciones peores. Te aseguro que le ocurrirá todo lo contrario, la presencia de los Slytherin solo logrará… bueno tendrás que leer aunque te advierto que la interacción entre estos cinco será muy breve…. Por ahora. Gracias por leer y dejar tus aportes.

**Ariadi Potter:** Hola y bienvenida. Que bueno que esta historia haya captado tu atención. Bueno estoy segura que más de uno recibirá su lección, estoy personajes o en su mayoría tienen demasiadas convicciones arraigadas en su carácter y además son muy orgullosos (Sobre todo los Slytherin) ya veremos que pasa con ellos más adelante. Espero que este capi te guste. Suerte y gracias por dejar tu review.

**Desposorios:** jajaja, pues como dicen por halla, creo que la trama de esta historia se "hilvanará" más con este capitulo y bueno con el siguiente también. Son muchas dudas las que tienes me imagino y yo también. Una de ellas es cuantos capítulos me tomará escribir esta historia. Como notarás los hago muy largos, pero si los escribiera cortos creo que por lo menos ya habrían unos treinta…. En fin. Espero que te guste el capi y bueno no dudes que estaré pendiente de tu nuevo comentario para saber que te pareció. ¿Se "hilvanó" más la historia? Gracias por tu fidelidad al fic.

**RociRadcliffe:** gracias por tu review y bueno siento haber demorado el capi. Pero creo que a estas alturas ya todos sabrán que me toma más o menos quince días en escribir un nuevo capi. Así que pues espero de verdad que este te guste. La verdad escribo gracias a ustedes.

**Abril:** Lo de Ron y Hermione tendrá su tiempo cuando escriba lo de navidad. Ya sabes que Hermione se muere por ver a sus amigos… Digamos que allí ellos cruzarán algunas palabras. No te preocupes no demoraré en eso. Y en cuanto a Pansy, Theo y Blaise… pues…. Solo lee el capitulo siguiente, te va a instruir mucho en el tema…. Gracias por tu review. Te envió saludos.

**Embercita: **hola Ember, gracias por tu review (me encantan por que son largos). En cuanto a Astoria, pues esta chica es realmente buena, el sentimiento más ruin que alberga en su corazón es el resentimiento que siente por Draco… Muchos me han preguntado por Pansy – Theo – Blaise, bueno en este capitulo queda un poco más embolata esta relación… ya leerás. La historia de los padres de Neville aparece en el quinto libro, (creo) cuando el padre de Ron es atacado por Nagini, en cuanto a su posible mejoría, yo lo dudo, lo de ellos es irremediable. Lo siento mucho por Neville. Creo que es peor que la del mismo Harry. Después de todo es más difícil tener a tus padres vivos, poder verlos pero que ellos no te reconozcan es terrible. Doly no es el sobrenombre de Blaise. Mas adelante Luna hablará con Blaise y lo hará porque ella así lo desea. Luna seguirá apareciendo no lo dudes… Y en cuanto al pobre Draco… ese hombre ya no sabe como hacer las cosas pero… creo que a última hora lo asaltará la astucia de las serpientes para enredar a sus victimas. En cuanto a Fatales consecuencias II, ya vi que actualizaste, tienes que esperar mi review voy por el capitulo cinco pero ya casi llego. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario…Estaré pendiente del siguiente. Un beso.

**Giselle Lestrange**; Hola Araceli que bien por ti y tu nueva cuenta. Bueno es cierto que dada la profesión de Marié, fuese imposible que ella rechazara a un hombre… pero como ella misma dice o mejor dicho lo que ella piensa es que esta en el mundo para ayudar a los hombres con casos desesperados… (ejemplo Blaise y Draco) Theo no es uno de ellos, a él simplemente le pareció una mujer atractiva y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero a Marié no le interesaba y no le va a interesar… a menos claro esta que Theo se encuentre desesperado… ¡Y quien sabe si algún día lo este! Este chico es un mujeriego empedernido, claro que a este mujeriego… le llegará su cuarto de hora. Espero haber satisfecho tu duda y gracias por el review.

**Nerea;** hola Nerea, gracias por tu fidelidad al fic, siempre dejas tus comentarios así se han pequeños. Te lo agradezco infinitamente. Un saludo.

**Rossy Adamantis:** gracias por tus comentarios, tenias algo que decir de todas las situaciones. Ron aun guarda un poco de cariño por Hermione, ella es algo así como su alma gemela, pero el problema es que no se complementan en todo. Ron busca a otra chica y quizás la encuentre en su compañera de equipo. Astoria es una chica muy noble, demasiado para mi gusto. Estoy segura que llegará alguien a su vida que la despierte de su largo letargo, ella también merece ser feliz. Theo, si le va a llegar alguien, y esa persona lo hará sufrir como nunca lo ha hecho. Luna, Doly y los demás, ya poco a poco se contaran sus historias. Saludos.

**Tailesin**: Gracias por tu comentarios. Bueno por lo general demoró quince días en actualizar, a veces me lleva todo este tiempo en escribir, otras tantas lo escribo todo de un solo tirón. Este capi también es largo, muy largo. No me gustan cortos si he de ser sincera. Espero que te guste. Un saludo sincero.

**Zareth Malfoy: **Doly es…. Alguien muy particular. Ayudó a Neville con su trampa y bueno ya lo conocerás más adelante. Cuídate y gracias por dejar review.

**patricilla21:** gracias por interesarte en este fic y por dejar tus opiniones. Este capi esta largo pero espero que lo disfrutes. Un saludo enorme.

**Rosana:** bienvenida al fic. Me alegra un montón que haya logrado captar tu atención. Bueno si, Draco esta bastante obsesionado por Hermione y me temo que por ahora solo quiere llevarla a la cama… ya veremos que pasa, además Hermione no parece muy interesada en él ¿no crees?. Si, Luna ayudó a Neville con la trampa, ella es realmente muy inteligente aunque la verdad sea dicha ella fue quien contacto a Neville con la persona que realmente lo ayudo (Doly). Doly es mote, ya lo conocerás más adelante. Gracias por dejar review. Un saludo.

**Alexoxo:** Gracias por tu review. En cuanto tus dudas. 1) y 2) Si, a Hermione los besos de Draco se le hacen familiares por aquella vez que se hizo pasar por Ron… pero es que esta experiencia fue tan intensa para ella y tan importante que desafortunadamente la llevó a darse cuenta de algo que después se convirtió en una de las causas de su rompimiento con Ron, aunque en realidad fue Ron quien rompió con ella. Espero que este capi te guste. Un saludo enorme.

**Fantyhp:** Bienvenida a este fic. Que bueno que te haya gustado y pues generalmente demoro quince días en subir una publicación, a veces ocho días, lo que pasa es que los capítulos son largos y me gusta leerlos muchas veces hasta quedar más o menos satisfecha con lo que voy a publicar. Espero que te guste. Un beso y gracias por el review.

**Cirene:** se que seria lo lógico pero Astoria no esta en esta historia para ayudar o molestar a Draco – Hermione, en el siguiente capitulo te enteraras porque he metido a Astoria en este fic. Por ahora espero que este capi te guste, y que te puedo decir más que mis más sinceras gracias por tus review. Un saludo.

**Eterna-romantica03**: primero que todo me da mucho gusto contarte entre las lectoras del fic, así que bienvenida. Gracias por tus comentarios con respecto a la narración y las descripciones. No te preocupes, no pienso abandonar este fic, lo que pasa es que yo actualizó mas o menos cada quince días y casi siempre los días sábado. En cuanto a si Hermione se convertirá en una "pusilánime enamorada"…. Lo dudo, de verdad. Draco tendrá que hacer malabares para que esto ocurra y ciertamente ocurrirá por algo es un Dramion, pero yo al igual que tú, admiro muchísimo el personaje de Hermione Granger y no quiero verla como una "pusilánime enamorada". Si, todo comenzó por una calentura, pero después se convirtió en obsesión o al menos eso creo. Es difícil para un hombre contenerse, y más teniendo en cuenta que de verdad en aquella época, Draco tenia muchos problemas, más de los que un chico de su edad puede afrontar, si a todo eso sumamos la notable tensión sexual que sentía… pues no le quedó de otra que librarse de su estrés como mejor le pareció… Déjame decirte que me encantan tus review, analizas muy bien lo que lees y eso me pone muy contenta desde el punto de vista de "escritora". Si, se que el apellido de Luna es Lovegood, pero el bendito computador lo cambia a Loveggod, y no tengo ni puñetera idea del porque. Espero que este capi te guste y por supuesto no dudes que estaré pendiente te tu review. Un saludo enorme y gracias por tus review.

**Diana:** espero que tu bebé se encuentre de maravilla, nuevamente extrañé tu review. Pero aquí estoy dejándote un saludo y mis mejores deseos. Cuídate.

**--**

**Capitulo 9. Slytherin**

**--**

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

-Esa no es forma correcta de recibir a tus amigos – replicó Pansy observando a Draco mientras este bajaba por las escaleras – ¿Ya olvidaste las formas básicas de protocolo?

-No esperaba esta visita – se defendió Draco.

-Sabemos que no quieres ser molestado pero… ¡Que rayos te sucedió!

Draco observó a Theo con el entrecejo fruncido ¿A que se refería exactamente?

-¿Quién te golpeó? – Preguntó Pansy observando preocupadamente la nariz del blondo.

-¡Golpear!

-¡Tu nariz! – Señaló Pansy – Esta algo amoratada.

Draco trató de disfrazar su sorpresa. No tenía ni la menor idea que el golpe de Granger había dejado secuelas sobre su piel - ¡Ah!, solo fue un accidente – exclamó fingiendo despreocupación.

-¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo? – Preguntó Blaise curvando sus pobladas cejas oscuras – Porque solo ebrio eres capaz de cometer semejante estupidez.

-¡Ya basta! – Bramó Draco enojado – Ya he dicho que fue un accidente ¿Por qué y para que han venido?

Todos lo observaron con sospecha pero prefirieron cambiar de tema.

-¿Has visto el Profeta? – agregó Pansy tendiéndole el periódico con la edición de ese día.

-Si te refieres a Goyle… Si, de hecho me acabo de enterar.

-Queremos intervenir, Draco. Claro, si a ti te parece bien – dijo Theo con seriedad.

-No creo que nos dejen verlo de momento.

-No, no lo permitirán… – confirmó Blaise - …nos hemos comunicado con Parker, ya sabes el chico de Slytherin que es Auror, me ha dicho que ha visto a Goyle…. Pero que no le permitirán ninguna concesión hasta que sea interrogado. Mencionó que utilizarían _veritaserum_ y hasta _Legeremancia_.

Draco frunció el entrecejo. La posición de la gente del ministerio era totalmente estricta y hermética. No estaban dispuestos a tener ningún tipo de consideración con magos que muestren interés por la magia oscura…. No querían otro Lord Voldemort en la historia de la comunidad mágica.

-Puedo conseguir un permiso para esta misma semana. Lo mas seguro es que lo lleven a Azkaban una vez terminen los…

Blaise guardó silencio cuando detrás de Draco apareció la delgada figura de Hermione Granger observándolos con sus grandes e impresionados ojos cafés. Pansy y Blaise siguieron el rumbo de su mirada y después Draco también miró en aquella dirección encontrándose con una pálida joven que los miraba incomoda.

-¡Granger! Tanto tiempo – Theo fue el primero en abrir la boca.

Hermione inclinó levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo pero no agregó nada. Tampoco quería hacerlo, de hecho en ese mismo instante se estaba preguntando porque diablos había bajado, no tenía nada que hacer en aquella sala y la verdad era que la mirada que le dirigía Theodore Nott en esos momentos conseguía intimidarla.

-Déjala en paz Theo – le advirtió Draco con el cejo fruncido uno vez se hubo percatado del asunto.

-Veo que la falta de educación no te ha abandonado, Granger. Dime algo, ¿En tu casa nunca te enseñaron a saludar?

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada antes de decir – Quien llega de visita, sobre todo sin ser anunciado, es quien tiene la obligación de saludar.

Blaise tuvo que contenerse para no reír a carcajadas. Draco y Theo hicieron otro tanto. Sin duda alguna la situación era divertida. Pansy jamás había hecho el menor esfuerzo por tolerar a Hermione, de hecho parecía que la detestaba y al parecer el paso de los años no había cambiado en nada ese aspecto. En Hogwarts nunca pudo acusarla de haber hecho algo en su contra, sin embargo, siempre tenia una excusa a la orden para tratar de justificar sus actos que en su mayoría iban dirigidos en contra de la entonces Premio Anual.

Tantos ojos observando incomodaron a Hermione. Los cuatro estaban de pie en medio del vestíbulo. Pansy Parkinson vestía de muggle (lo cual la impresionó) lucia un magnifico abrigo de gasa negra que le hacia ver altiva y seductora. Theodore Nott iba engalanado con una túnica marrón y Blaise Zabini iba de azul. Los observó a los tres en silencio. Ya en Hogwarts eran un grupo muy pintoresco, pero ahora se debía sumar que sin duda llamaban mucho más la atención por sus formas casi perfectas y su aire se de fina coquetería.

-Has estado solo unos días y ya te crees la dueña de esta casa.

A Hermione le temblaron las ventanillas de la nariz de puro enojo. Tenia que admitir que no había pensado en ello antes, pero estaba casi segura que los amigos de Malfoy sabían perfectamente bajo que condiciones estaba en aquella casa. Las palabras de Parkinson así se lo demostraban _¡Estúpidas serpientes! Todos ellos eran iguales, todos se comportaban de la misma manera_.

Hermione observó a Draco con la mirada brillante de furia. El blondo no estuvo seguro de porque en ese momento sintió como un extraño escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Malfoy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Tengo visitas por atender Granger. Podemos hablar mas tarde – dijo Draco haciendo entrever su superioridad.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a cederle ese derecho, no se luciría ante sus amigos a costa de ella. - No – refutó tratando de no perder los estribos – Lo que tengo que decirte no tiene espera…, – lo observó de manera siniestra – …por favor

La joven no esperó una respuesta cuando ya se encaminaba hacia la biblioteca, tampoco comprobó si él la seguía o no. Sin embargo, estaba segura que el lo haría. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar detrás de ella.

Hermione no titubeo para preguntar -¿Saben ellos por que estoy aquí?

-No – mintió Draco sin el menor titubeo.

-¿Quieres decir que no saben lo de Neville?

-No lo saben.

-Ni nada sobre el estúpido acuerdo que tenemos.

-¿Te refieres al que no has cumplido? No, tampoco lo saben.

-¡Mentiroso! – Exclamó Hermione con tono atronador – Nunca dejarás de mentirme Malfoy. Eres una rata… traes a tus amigos aquí para que se burlen de mi.

-Ni siquiera sabía porque están aquí – se defendió Draco.

-No importa. De cualquier manera te encargaste de que tuvieran una diversión a costa mía. ¡Eres un maldito!

-Pues has sido tu quien me ha avergonzado. Ves esto – Draco señalaba su nariz sin llegar a tocarla -¿Lo ves? Mira lo que hiciste. Ellos se han dado cuenta y estoy seguro que no me creyeron la excusa que les di.

-¡Y ahora menos te creerán!, estás gritando y no esperes que no te estén escuchando. Además ese golpe te lo ganaste con creses ¡Pervertido!

-¡Ya me estoy cansando de tus insultos, Granger! – argumentó Draco ignorando el último comentario.

-¡Pues que bueno! A ver si de una vez dejas que me marche.

-Puedes hacer toda la pataleta que quieras pero no te iras de aquí hasta que se cumpla el mes que pactamos.

Hermione lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y mirada furibunda –Te odio.

-Ya lo se, pero pronto empezaras a adorarme.

La castaña azotó la puerta de la biblioteca al salir, y sin detenerse a pensar en su comportamiento pasó de largo frente a los tres ex – slytherin y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Abajo se escuchó el estruendo que causó la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

--

Theodore Nott era cínico por naturaleza, no era adepto a respetar las reglas y mucho menos a mantener la boca cerrada. A veces se dejaba llevar por su impulsividad y por ello solía incurrir en la imprudencia que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado. Sin embargo, Blaise Zabini era harina de otro costal, el simplemente actuaba de acuerdo a las circunstancia y por ello no podía catalogársele como bueno o malo. Para Blaise Zabini lo importante era actuar según la dirección de las aguas, él seguía el rumbo que más le conviniera, algunas veces expresaba abiertamente sus ideas y otras tantas prefería callarlas. Era simplemente impredecible.

Pero cuando Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini encontraban un blanco común muchos solían amedrentarse. Por supuesto este no era el caso de Draco Malfoy, ya que, según sus propias palabras, podía jactarse de ser el único que conseguía batallar contra ellos y salir completamente ileso. Sabia perfectamente lo que se venia encima y en silencio agradecía que Pansy estuviese presente por que ella siempre actuaba a su favor.

Blaise y Theo utilizaban esos momentos gloriosos donde podían aprovechar la guardia baja de su amigo para deleitarse con intensas batallas verbales. Las pocas veces que esto ocurría, Draco sentía como si de un momento a otro ellos fuesen a saltar sobre él para tratar de morderle la yugular y de paso disfrutar haciéndolo. Porque cuando sus dos "amigos" unían fuerzas en su contra lograban soltar comentarios tan despectivos que lograban acabar con su paciencia pero que al menos no lo arrinconaban al límite de la locura como había ocurrido con otros contendientes.

Y aunque en ese instante Draco no deseaba hablar de su "problema salido de las manos" y sospechaba que ellos tampoco habían venido hasta allí para eso, era algo totalmente absurdo esperar que los comentarios desdeñosos de sus amigos no llegasen como tormenta. Así lo pronosticaban sus caras jocosas y su expresión de burla extrema. ¡Malditos, canallas! Nunca habían tenido problema para obtener a la mujer que habían querido y ahora venían a jactarse de ello frente a su cara y lo peor, en su propia casa.

-Si quieres puedo darte un par de concejos más.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y observó a Pansy como si quisiera sellarle la boca a base de plegarias. De todos, había sido precisamente ella quien había hablado primero y con ello conseguido que el otro par de idiotas estallara en severas carcajadas de burla.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie… gracias – dijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados lejos estaba de mostrar la tranquilidad que deseaba transmitir.

-¡Ah! ¿No? – Intervino Theo - Debes estar un poco ciego y además tonto amigo, esa fiera te tiene totalmente domado.

Esta vez Pansy también rió con ganas y Draco aprovechó para mirarlos con odio contenido, odiaba realmente que se burlaran de él. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el Draco Malfoy al que todos temían? ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico que con el peso de sus palabras podría callar a todos en la sala de Slytherin? ¡Ah, claro! Había madurado a la fuerza, se había hecho amigo de sus aliados y socio de sus amigos y por si fuera poco les había permitido inmiscuirse en sus asuntos privados ¿_Y todavía quieres que te respeten?_ Draco lanzó un bufido mental por su completa estupidez.

-Pero es que, mira como te dejó Draco – dijo Pansy mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel amoratada entorno a su nariz.

-No se porque creen que fue ella. Ya les dije que fue un accidente – repitió furioso.

-Por supuesto – agregó Blaise – Y después de presenciar lo que acaba de suceder, tú crees que te vamos a creer.

Ante las nuevas carcajadas, Draco decido dejar de defenderse. De antemano sabia que era inútil intentarlo y que en esa ocasión la batalla estaba perdida. Debía aguantar sus burlas y sus comentarios hasta que se aburrieran de ello o hasta que él mismo logrará desviarlos hacia un nuevo tema.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas amigo? Granger ha sido tu dolor de cabeza desde hace muchos años, esa chica esta lejos de tu alcance y además si tu te esmeras en hacer todo mal…

Draco se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte, no había hecho nada mal, por lo contrario había hecho lo humanamente posible para lograr atraer a es mujer y… ella no mostraba el menor signo de interés. En su mirada solo había desprecio y enojo. A pesar de contar con veinticuatro años, Hermione Granger era la misma chica con la que solía toparse en Hogwarts, altiva, egocéntrica, presumida y hasta se atrevería a decir que remilgada. ¿Cómo llevar a la cama a una mujer de semejantes características?

-Tú no sabes lo que dices, Theo.

-Entonces porque no nos comentas que has estado haciendo en esta semana que lo único que has logrado es que la chica te odie cada vez más.

-Quizás podamos ayudarte, amigo –añadió Zabini sin borrar sus burlona sonrisa del rostro.

Draco los observó intensamente por varios segundos. Esos dos… eran notorios casanovas, Blaise, a pesar de todo, había conseguido lo impensable, a Luna Lovegood (las razones por las que después se le había escapado no venían al caso) y Theo… pues Theo era Theo y hasta ahora que el supiese la única mujer que se había negado a sus feroces arremetidas conquistadoras era precisamente la mujer que conocía perfectamente todas las artes de la seducción, Marié Prévost. Por lo tanto esos dos probablemente podrían entenderlo y quizás fuesen capaces de detectar la posible fuente de error. Así que Draco se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá y dijo:

-No se imaginan cuán grande es el hoyo donde me he metido. Casi me vuelvo loco de lujuria en esta última semana.

Blaise que de los tres era quien conocía perfectamente los detalles de la historia dijo secamente.

-Yo creo que te lo advertí ¿Verdad? Has estado desquiciado todos estos años por esa maldita mujer ¿Y ahora te pones otra vez en un mismo lugar con ella? Inteligente movida ¿No tuviste suficiente en Hogwarts?

-Usssh… -Theo dejo arrastrar un silbido lastimero mientras sacudía su mano en el aire – Este es el día y aun no comprendo como te contuviste.

-No se contuvo – intervino Pansy – Yo lo interrumpí, lo cual es muy diferente.

-Siempre has sido algo impulsivo Draco, te dije que este "plan" podría traerte más problemas que beneficios - añadió Blaise.

-No podías esperar que Granger cayera inmediatamente ¿Verdad? – Pansy bufó desde su asiento – Draco, debes entender que esa chica te odia. ¿Cómo pretendes que una chica como ella, precisamente ella, se acueste contigo sin sentir ni siquiera u poco de atracción?

-Porque creyó que podría seducirla con facilidad y hacerle perder el juicio – declaró Theo serio por segunda vez en la tarde – Pues déjame informarte que te has metido con Miss Racionalismo, la mujer que no se deja llevar por sus instintos.

-Toda mujer se deja llevar por su lujuria si saben tocar las notas adecuadas – afirmó Pansy con seguridad.

Los tres hombres de la habitación la observaron con suspicacia, de un momento a otro Pansy Parkinson se había convertido en una valiosa caja de información a la cual todos querían tener acceso.

-Y las notas ¿Son…? – indagó Draco curioso.

Pansy se encogió de hombros –Depende de cada mujer.

Todos sintieron que habían vuelto al inicio con esa respuesta, es decir, a la nada.

-¿Qué otra alternativa tengo, si no tratar de convencerla durante el tiempo que logre sostener este teatro? Hasta ahora es la única cosa que se me ha ocurrido para tratar de alcanzar mi meta. La deseo a ella y es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

-Eso, mi estimado amigo, ha sido penosamente evidente – dejo escapar Blaise -Te comportas como un maldito tonto alrededor de ella.

Draco se sobresaltó, aumentando sus defensas. No le gustaba que se refirieran a él en esos términos, aun quedaba mucho del Draco Malfoy prepotente y altivo de antaño. Pero debía admitir que cuando se trata de su obsesión (Hermione Granger) el perdía parte de su carácter altivo o por lo menos eso le había ocurrido en los últimos días.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de eso? – Bramó con enojo contenido - Es por eso que cometí un error la noche anterior. No puedo confiar en mis instintos cuando estoy cerca de ella.

-Me preocupas Draco, suenas como un hombre enamorado – espetó Blaise.

-Yo diría más bien lujurioso – declaró Theo

-¿Te has enamorado de Granger? – preguntó Pansy alarmada.

Draco lanzo un ruidoso bufido y luego los observó con los ojos ensombrecidos por la furia –Nunca duden de mis palabras. Lo único que me interesa de esa chica es llevarla a la cama. Admito que se ha convertido en mi obsesión que incluso es algo enfermizo. Pero no esperen que yo empiece a sentir algo por ella, porque les aseguro que lejos estoy de hacerlo. Es cierto que estos días he sido amable y hasta le he hablado con algo de… candidez pero todo ha sido por tratar de obtenerla…nada más. Entre esa mujer y yo no puede haber nada más allá de un buen revolcón… o más de uno.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Theo - No se puede negar que es una mujer muy llamativa, es bastante atractiva pero…. Sigue siendo… bueno ustedes entienden. Es Granger, solo Granger.

Draco asintió sonriente de que por fin alguien le entendiera.

-En ese caso, creo que estas haciendo todo al revés

Draco levantó las cejas con interés mientras le dedicaba una mirada que parecía decir: _"Explícate de una buena vez_" a Blaise

-Lo que quiero decir es que no permitas que tu lujuria aleje a Granger, Ella puede despertar tu libido, puede hacerte perder el juicio a ti o a quien quieras pero debes admitir que no parece una mujer muy mundana, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Draco suspiró.

-De momento lo único que sé es que solo ha mantenido una relación con Weasley

-Probablemente la estas asustando con toda la intensidad que le pones a esto, Draco.

-No me digas eso, Pansy. Fuiste tu quien primero mencionó eso de asediarle, perseguirla y no se cuantas cosas más.

-Y lo sigo sosteniendo, pero creo que deberías ser un poco más… sutil

-¿Sutil?

-¿Necesitas consejos sobre sutileza?, quizás así puedas tener a Granger a tu favor – quiso saber Blaise.

Draco bufó mientras Theo se encogía de hombros.

-Yo no podría ayudarte con eso de la sutileza, me gusta ir directo al grano, sin mentir ni engañar. Ellas saben perfectamente que esperan cuando se meten conmigo.

Pansy frunció el cejo y lo observó con desaprobación. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-Bien, si estás listo para escuchar esto, supongo que puedo ayudarte en algo- dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a Draco quien detestaba la situación en que se encontraba, no le agradaba ni un poquito que sus "amigos" le diesen consejos para conquistar a una mujer y sobre todo si esa mujer era Granger, con la cual se suponía que no debería gastar mayor esfuerzo.

-Primero que todo debemos saber si ella te ha dado aunque sea una leve indicación que puedes llegar a gustarle, todo lo que tenemos entendido hasta ahora es que mientras más lejos este de ti, mejor se sentirá ella.

Draco torció el gesto, no deseaba responder, le enfurecía admitir que lo único que había logrado obtener de ella había sido a la fuerza y que aunque algunas veces se había sonrojado eso podría atribuirse más al enojo que le producía la situación que a alguna otra cosa

Theo se rió.

-Un sonrojo, como tu mismo dices, no es indicación de nada. Podría ser vergüenza por tu absurda lujuria y más si le has confesado tan abiertamente tus deseos.

-Bien en ese caso, tendrás que recurrir a una seducción sutil pero directa.

-¡Directa! Eso si me gusta – Espetó Theo con alegría.

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?—Quiso saber Pansy

-Pues bien. Draco es igual a Theo, está acostumbrado a una conquista rápida y franca con las mujeres, ¿pero en realidad crees que eso funcionaría con esta, cuándo ya tiene tantos puntos en su contra?

-Debes atraparla con la guardia baja. Necesitas buscar sigilosamente en sus emociones, cuando este descuidada o sorprendida o simplemente agotada - añadió Theo.

-Yo prefiero el encanto. Suele funcionar – intervino Pansy con la mirada serena y una naciente sonrisa.

-Una vez que sepas que ella siente algo por ti diferente a esos enormes deseos de matarte, entonces acércate lentamente, reduce sus barreras, que en su caso seguro debe ser muchas .Tómalo con calma, Draco. Recuerda, sutileza.

-Y contacto visual —agregó Pansy—Te sorprendería saber lo que puedes lograr a través de tus ojos. Es lo primero con lo que cuentas para expresar tus emociones ¿Lo sabias? Puedes expresar mucho más con una mirada sensual que con miles de palabras que si no son bien dichas pueden echar todo a perder.

Draco sintió que aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho con Granger, su enorme bocota nunca había acallado lo que pensaba o deseaba, por eso ella siempre estaba en guardia, lista a repeler cada uno de sus ataques ¡Y vaya si sabia hacerlo bien!

-Pero mantén tus lejos fijos en su mirada… o en algún otra parte que no se han sus pechos - dijo Theo a continuación - Las mujer odian atraparte viéndole los pechos. Las insulta por alguna extraña razón.

-El tiene razón —concordó Blaise – Aunque ni yo mismo lo entiendo, es una de las partes más hermosas de la mujer. Cuando vez ese par de…

-ughm..

El ligero pero sonoro carraspeo de Pansy, obligo a Blaise a alejar la imagen de los pechos perfectos de su mente y concentrarse nuevamente en el sentido original de la conversación.

-Tú tienes una ventaja, Draco – dijo Pansy – Tienes unos hermosos ojos grises. Estoy seguro que te funcionará esa estrategia.

-Yo opino lo contrario – expresó Theo - Vi como la observabas y déjame decirte que ¡Santo Merlín! Granger tiene razón en ser esquiva contigo. No podrás hacer nada si antes no logras controlar es lujuria. Estoy seguro que ella siente ardor en su cuerpo cada vez que la observas con esas dos brazas en las que se convierten tus ojos al mirarla.

Blaise rió ahogadamente.

-Si logras que Granger se ablande y caiga rendida a tus pies antes que la hallas tocado si quiera, la habrás ganado por un buen tiempo.

-Pansy tiene razón, pero para eso necesitaras de tiempo y paciencia…

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo, Blaise. Además Granger no es una mujer que destaque por su paciencia y estoy seguro que tarde temprano se negará a seguir viviendo en esta casa. El chantaje tiene su punto débil y ya lo ha encontrado.

-Ella continua guardándote rencor, no creo que sea fácil para ti conquistarla. Pero eso ya lo sabias mucho antes de traerla aquí.

-Yo quiero darte un consejo que considero realmente importante – dijo de pronto Theo inyectando un deje de dramatismo a sus palabras –Nunca te guíes de las palabras de una mujer, y mucho menos de una mujer como Granger a quien mantienes frecuentemente enfurecida, ella piensa demasiado y es mucho más inteligente que tú. Podrá engañarte fácilmente.

-En lugar de un consejo me has hecho un insulto- masculló Draco

-Tenia que decírtelo - contestó Theo con indiferencia - Pero si yo fuera tú, antes de intentar cualquier cosa, tendría claro que no hay nada más difícil en el mundo que seducir a una mujer que te odia hasta la médula.

-Créeme Theo, eso ya lo se – agregó Draco, frotando suavemente el adolorido puente de su nariz.

--

-La verdad, a mi me causa mucha gracia todo el asunto.

Theo, Pansy y Blaise habían llegado a casa del último entre risas y bromas. Después de la larga y fructífera conversación que habían sostenido por el bien de Draco, acordaron conseguir un permiso especial para visitar a Goyle. De eso ya se encargaría Blaise, quien de los tres era el que mejor reputación tenía frente a la gente del ministerio.

-¡Calla! – Replicó Pansy – No seas necio Theo, tarde o temprano estarás en la misma situación.

El aludido bufó y los observó con sorna – Ustedes par de perdedores enamoradizos jamás entenderán la esencia que cubre este bello ejemplar. Los Nott no fuimos hechos para amar a nadie o por lo menos en mi caso solo concibo una sola misión en mi vida. Disfrutarla.

-Lo que digas – espetó Blaise que a fuerza de repetición había terminado por aceptar lo que su amigo les decía.

-¿Vas a comer con nosotros? – preguntó Pansy dejando su abrigo negro sobre el perchero.

-¡Oh, no! Gracias preciosa pero tengo algunos asuntos que me esperan en casa.

-¿La anciana que calienta tu cama? – preguntó Blaise risueño.

Pansy también rió y a Theo no le hizo gracia el asunto.

-¿Saben una cosa? Me voy. Ustedes ya se están poniendo pesados – Sin esperar una sola silaba más, desaparición con un ligero Plof.

--

Se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá en medio de una sala atiborrada de cosas lujosas que entre ellas no combinaban. Había comprobado que la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía, aunque eso lo sabía de antemano. Sophie Higgins, su secretaria, nunca salía de la oficina antes de la seis de la tarde, a menos que el mismo así se lo indicase.

Theo suspiró tratando de darse aliento. Sophie era una mujer bella sin duda alguna. Muy sensual y complaciente pero… era excesivamente caprichosa, un defecto que contrastaba enormemente con su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Paseó la mirada por la estancia, definitivamente la decoración era espantosa y lo pero era que el mismo había comprado todas y cada una de las excentricidades que llenaban el lugar. Tenía que hacerlo o al menos esa era su paga, para tratar de acallar su conciencia, que de vez en cuando se revelaba. Theo sabia que tarde o temprano abandonaría a su amante de turno pero al menos siempre las dejaba "equipadas" en pocas palabras les daba lo que necesitaban.

Querían una casa, Voilá. Un hermoso juego de diamantes Voilá. Un vestido nuevo, una cena costosa, muebles, viajes…. Una vez había salido con una chica muggle que quería aumentarse los pechos, el no entendía como pensaba hacerlo ni porque, pero el caso era que necesitaba una considerable cantidad de ¿Cómo lo llaman los muggles? ¡Ah, sí!... libras… No pudo negársela cuando una noche le dijo que no volverían a verse.

Había habido muchas mujeres en su vida. Viudas, casadas, solteras virginales que eran lo bastante estúpidas para entregarse a él sin ninguna promesa de por medio. Sus amigos solían creer que no le interesaba quien resultase herido cuando se trataba de placeres pero… en realidad nadie conocía la verdad, ni siquiera el mismo porque algunas noches tranquilas lograba preguntarse porque actuaba de la manera en que lo hacia.

Pero nunca hallaba una respuesta que lo satisficiera… tal vez estaba en su naturaleza. No podría amar nunca o quizás Pansy tenia razón… quizás no había llegado la mujer que le hiciera remover los cimientos de sus convicciones.

Pansy Parkinson. El nombre llegó a su mente acompañado de la imagen de aquel beso que le había robado en Hogwarts. Podía jurar que ese había sido uno de los mejores besos que había robado en su vida y eso que había robado muchos. Hurgó frenéticamente entre los laberintos de sus sentimientos para tratar de encontrar alguna señal… algo… que le demostrara que realmente podía amar a alguien. Amar a Pansy, otra vez…….. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Mucho antes que ella desapareciera ya esos sentimientos se hallaban sepultados. No podía negar que había sido interesante vivir aquella experiencia., pero…. Había sido un amor adolescente, nada fuerte ni arraigado, nada que haya podido sobrevivir al paso del tiempo ni de la infinidad de mujeres a las que se había unido a lo largo de los años. No, definitivamente Pansy Parkinson había dejado de ser la niña hermosa e interesante a quien le gustaría probar sus besos a una hermosa niña, bella e interesante a la cual quería proteger de sujetos como el mismo. De los que nada bueno podría esperarse.

-¡Theo!

Sophie gritó su nombre desde el umbral de la puerta y corrió hasta él dejándose caer para llenarlo de besos y caricias.

-¿Hace mucho estas aquí? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes por la emoción

-Algo – respondió Theo mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos. Algunas veces le impresionaba el infantil comportamiento de aquella mujer.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? O ¿Prefieres que te prepare algo para la cena?

-Una copa de hidromiel estará bien.

Sophie sonrió y se puso de pie en un salto. Prendió con un hechizo la chimenea y luego tomó con suavidad entre sus dedos la botella de hidromiel y la copa, pero alcanzó a Theo la copa en vez de servirla enseguida. Le encantaba provocarlo, la luz que emanaba del fuego le marcaba a tras luz la atractiva silueta y Sophie se sentía poderosa cada vez que llenaba los ojos de Theo con lujuria. El más primitivo pero peligroso de los sentimientos.

-¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? Hace mucho que no lo haces

Theo la observó desde el sillón. La mujer exhibía una costosa túnica de líneas rectas que enmarcaban muy bien su figura, una túnica que sin duda no podría pagar con su sueldo de secretaria pero que si podría pagar fácilmente su amante, su jefe.

-¿Me escuchas, Theo?

-Si – respondió secamente

-Y entonces ¿Qué me dices?

-No lo se, hoy he tenido un día un poco agitado. No creo que tenga las suficientes fuerzas como para…. Quedarme toda la noche.

Sophie frunció el entrecejo mientras dejaba la botella de hidromiel nuevamente sobre la mesa.

-¡Cansado! Hoy solo estuviste un par de horas en la oficina.

-He tenido otras cosas en que… gastar mi tiempo y mis energías.

-¿Tienes otra mujer?

-¿Qué otra mujer?

Sophie contuvo el aliento –No me provoques, Theo

-Y tú no me amenaces – dijo con voz atronadora

Ella fingió no percibir el tono, pero por dentro le temblaba hasta la medula.

-Me estas descuidando…. Eso no me gusta – se quejó ella nuevamente

-¿Y qué? Yo ya me estoy cansando de tu comportamiento e igual he venido a verte

Sophie contó lentamente hasta diez.

-No me gusta tu tono.

Theo se puso en pie y dejo la copa sobre una mesa de té cercana.

-Y yo cada vez aguanto menos tus pataletas…-la encaró - ¿Sabes que? Creo que no debí haber venido.

Sophie lo observó, sabia que estaba perdiendo a su gallina de los huevos de oro. Así que decidió jugarse su última carta. Después de todo a ningún hombre le gustaba que le menospreciaran – Está bien, Theo. Veo que ya no soy lo suficiente importante para ti…. Así que tal vez busque a alguien más

-Que bueno que me lo advertiste a tiempo – agregó el con una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Dudas que pueda hacerlo? –contestó provocándole. Él sonrió lacónicamente y la recorrió con la mirada.

–No, desde luego que no. Eres una mujer demasiado tentadora como para que un hombre se te niegue. Y demasiado…. Vulgar como para tenerte un poco de respeto.

Sophie le dio la espalda antes de que él pudiera notar cómo le había afectado esa frase - ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama?

Theo la observó. Sophie se veía tan seductora como siempre, tan encantadora y tan presta a demostrar su pericia en las artes del amor. Pero también había algo diferente, algo que ya había experimentado con anterioridad. Theo, se había aburrido de Sophie, ya no sentía deseos de estar con ella. Tan sencillo como eso. Ya no la deseaba con la misma intensidad

-¿Qué me dices? – preguntó Sophie con voz sensual sobre la boca de Theo. Lo había rodeado con los brazos y ahora sus manos jugueteaban tentadoramente con los bellos de la nuca, su parte más sensible. La joven no era tonta, sospechaba desde algún tiempo que estaba perdiendo interés para Theo. Podía percibir en sus ojos la ausencia del deseo, no total, pero al menos ya no estaba presente con la misma intensidad. Y eso la asustaba.

-No – contestó Theo después de un largo meditar alejando con sus manos el cuerpo de Sophie – Esta noche no…. Y temo…. Que ya no podré verte ninguna otra noche más.

El rostro de Sophie palideció, no entendía exactamente que había pasado. Pero la última frase que Theo había pronunciado la habría dejado fuera de base. – No te entiendo.

Theo se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa para capturar la copa de hidromiel y beberla de un solo sorbo.

-Que ya no quiero verte, Sophie.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la mujer con voz llorosa desde el sillón donde se había obligado a tomar asiento. Si debía humillarse para evitar que Theo la abandonara…. Pues eso haría.

-Creo que… me he aburrido de ti. Lo siento mucho. Tu no tienes la culpa… soy yo, esta en mi no durar mucho con la misma mujer.

Sophie lloraba estruendosamente y Theo tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír.

-Ya te le había advertido…. Duramos tres meses…. Date por bien servida. ¡Por Merlín deja de llorar! ¿Quieres?

-No tienes corazón Theodore Nott ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Theo suspiró mientras veía fijamente las gruesas y falsas lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de la joven. Podía distinguir perfectamente las verdaderas, y las que Sophie estaba derramando en ese momento…. No lo eran.

–Theo – Pronunció suavemente el nombre - No quiero que esto termine. ¿A dónde iras cuando necesites compañía?

-Eso es algo que ya no te concierne – dijo con tono mordaz.

-Pero Theo…

-¡Pero nada! – bramó.

Nada enfurecía más a Theodore que una mujer emocionalmente chantajista y nada le daba más placer que mostrar a una mujer que con Theodore Nott no se podía jugar.

En ese momento de su vida se sentía bien, ninguna mujer podía creer tener derecho sobre él. El amor es para los débiles y aunque el lo había sentido una vez eso había sido suficiente para entender cuan destructivo podría llegar a ser.

Sophie seguía llorando y eso hizo que Theo se endureciera aun más.

-¿Te gusta hacer el amor conmigo, Sophie? – preguntó de repente.

La joven levantó el rostro y lo miró con incredulidad. Theo pudo ver como las marcas de las lagrimas laceraban su piel "_que buena actriz_" Pensó.

-Por supuesto

Mentía, ¡Por Merlín! Siempre mentía y el ya estaba cansado de sus fingidos orgasmos.

Theo se dejó caer a su lado y abrió de un tirón la túnica de Sophie. Suspiró molesto y acarició un redondo pecho bajo el delgado y fino encaje del sostén hasta que Sophie gimió y entonces retiró su mano y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un palmo de sus labios. Sophie temblaba, la mirada de Theo nunca había sido tan peligrosa.

-Pues yo no – murmuró – Y por eso ya no quiero verte más.

Se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Sophie había dado un grito de histeria y había exclamado su nombre con voz estridente.

-No te molestes en volver al trabajo – dijo Theo mientras extraía una piedra verde de tamaño considerable (una esmeralda) – Estas despedida.

Dejó la piedra sobre la mesa y luego…… desapareció.

--

_Aburrido…. No, más bien agobiado. Blaise Zabini había salido de la sala común de Slytherin tratando de encontrar una vía de escape a su tedio… Suspiró cansinamente… no había mucho por hacer… ni gente con quien hablar y mucho menos temas amenos de conversación. Últimamente sus "amigos" se comportaban de manera extraña y molesta. Por un lado Draco parecía cada vez más taciturno y huraño, tenia largos periodos de silencio y casi siempre fruncía el entrecejo, de él no podía esperarse mucho más en realidad. Draco acababa de enterarse que había perdido definitivamente, la antigua Mansión Malfoy y aunque el no sentía mucho apego por aquel lugar, la propiedad había hecho parte de los bienes de la familia desde tiempos ancestrales… perderla representaba un duro golpe a su arrogancia. En lo que a él mismo respecta, creía que lo mejor que pudo pasarle a su amigo era deshacerse de esa casa… aunque primero dejaría que lo colgaran por los…. Que admitirlo en voz alta._

_De hecho todos habían perdido algo, el mismo, por no ir muy lejos, casi se encontraba en la más mísera ruina… bueno… no tanto, pero ya no podría continuar con el ritmo de vida a la cual estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, dudaba que esa fuese la razón que estuviese atormentando a sus otros dos amigos, Pansy y Theo._

_Theo, parecía incluso más molesto que Draco. Blaise no estaba seguro, pero creía que el asunto tenía que ver con Pansy. Cada vez que estos dos se encontraban en la misma habitación Theo lanzaba comentarios agudos y sarcásticos que siempre terminaban por enrabiar a Pansy quien en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo salía huyendo del lugar. Lo más extraño era que Theo salía un segundo después de ella y ya no se le volvía a ver por lo menos en un par de horas. Frunció el ceño, quizás ibas siendo hora de hablar con Theo al respecto._

_Blaise suspiró. Definitivamente el ambiente de Slytherin no era el más festivo en aquellos primeros días de febrero y no sobraba decir que la falta de habitantes en la sala común la hacia aun mucho más fría de lo que en realmente era. No le molestaba el frió… pero detestaba el tedio._

_Por eso había salido a caminar… no era lo correcto (era casi media noche), pero que más podía hacer. Su habitación estaba vacía, en algún momento del día Draco y Theo habían desaparecido y Pansy… bueno ella no había querido responder a los llamados de su puerta. Además no temía a filch… se jactaba de contar con la suficiente experiencia en excursiones nocturnas para evitar al conserje y a su estúpida gata. No, no habría problema por una inofensiva caminata nocturna._

_No se había dado cuenta que ya ascendía por la escalera que conducía a la torre de astronomía. Era, sin duda alguna, el punto más alto de todo el castillo. Además era un lugar agradable para estar, una enorme sala con una terraza un poco más grande que la misma sala, dado que era allí donde la profesora Vector acomodaba la veintena de telescopios para la observación de los astros. Al terminar el tramo de escalera había un par de altas y pesadas puertas de madera, Blaise giró la manilla de hierro forjado, abrió una de ellas y después entró en la amplia sala…_

_Sin embargo, ninguno de sus músculos respondió ante su deseo de dar un paso más allá del alfeizar, el aire de pronto le pareció más denso y más caliente de lo que en realidad estaba, respiraba porque era vital pero no era conciente que lo estaba haciendo… porque allí unos metros más adelante, pegada a la barandilla de la terraza se hallaba Luna Lovegood, la chica que poco a poco e imperceptiblemente se le había calado en los huesos._

_¿Qué hacia allí? Estaba de espalda a la puerta con la vista fija (al parecer) en el espesor oscuro que formaba el bosque prohibido, llevaba la túnica del colegio, guantes, la bufanda característica de Ravenclaw y el pelo graciosamente recogido con lo que parecía ser…. Su varita. Si la sorpresa no lo hubiera paralizado probablemente Blaise hubiese sonreído, Luna siempre lo hacia sonreír con sus excentricidades… era una chica… peculiar y única._

_Le tomó poco tiempo recuperarse, Blaise Zabini no era de el tipo de persona que se descontrolaba fácilmente… pero encontrarse con Luna, a esas horas del día (o de la noche) en un lugar como aquel no clasificaba entre situaciones frente a las cuales solía reaccionar controladamente ¡Santo Merlín! ¡Luna estaba allí! ¡Allí! Enfrente de él y por su varita que no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablarle._

_Caminó sigilosamente, quería tomarla por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, pero lejos estaba de pensar que el sorprendido iba a se él porque cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos, Luna había vuelto su rostro mirándolo con total tranquilidad, la tranquilidad de saber que la persona desconocida que esta detrás de ti no va ha hacerte ningún daño._

_Blaise quedó inmóvil mientras Luna lo observaba casi sin pestañear, no parecía sorprendida, asustada o incomoda ante su presencia, de hecho, ni siquiera se había vuelto totalmente para verle, solo había girado lo suficiente su cintura para que su rostro pudiese divisarlo con facilidad ¡Y Vaya que lo hacia! Luna había detenido por un momento su mirada sobre el rostro de él y luego había recorrido el resto de su cuerpo. Después sorprendentemente se había girado nuevamente hasta quedar con la mirada fija en la inmensidad del bosque prohibido…_

_No había pronunciado una palabra, no había reflejado ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, de hecho, Blaise dudaba que realmente lo hubiese visto… pero lo había hecho, ¡Claro que si! El mismo sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía bajo el calor de sus ojos. Y ahora estaba allí, simplemente dándole la espalda, a él, aun perfecto desconocido… bueno no tan desconocido pero si alguien con el que jamás había cruzado palabra alguna y por si fuera poco… ¡Un slytherin!, Nadie se fiaba de un slytherin, nadie le volvía la espalda a una serpiente._

_Blaise caminó hasta ella repentinamente enfurecido, le molestaba que Luna fuese tan… crédula y buena, le molestaba porque muchos se aprovechaban de eso para molestarle y lastimarla. Esa chica ya no era una niña, bien valía la pena que aprendiese algunas lecciones de la vida y aunque a él no le correspondiera enséñaselas bien podría al menos hacer que notase algunas cosas._

_Venia preparado para soltarle un enfurecido "¿Qué te sucede? Pero el__ escueto "Hola" que ella susurró cuando él estuvo a su altura lo dejó completamente desarmado. No lo había mirado al dar el escuálido saludo pero su voz le sonó tan suavemente aterciopelada que sintió que se lo había susurrado pegada a su oído… y eso lo hizo estremecer._

_-Hola – respondió observando su perfil._

_Luna no tenía una belleza despampanante pero era una chica realmente bonita, tenia unos hermosos ojos grandes que le daban el aspecto de siempre estar divagando entre dos muchos y su piel (un poco pálida) parecía suave y agradable al tacto (como la de un bebe), Blaise se había sorprendido en más de una ocasión imaginando como se sentiría recorrer aquella piel con sus labios. Pero lo que más le gustaba de Luna era sin duda su cabello. _

_Luna era una chica descuidada y nunca se arreglaba más allá de lo suficiente, de hecho, había llegado pensar que rara vez se cepillaba el cabello ¡Pero eso no le importaba! El color era único, no había otra chica en Hogwarts que tuviese un color tan hermosamente rubio y mucho menos con un brillo como el que despedía el cabello de Luna… además lo llevaba largo, siempre lo había llevado largo. Algo que a él le encantaba._

_-Blaise Zabini ¿Verdad?_

_El asintió en silencio y ella sonrió a pesar que no lo estaba mirando._

_-Luna Lovego__od – repuso él y con esto se ganó su mirada, una clara y brillante mirada que le removió los cimientos._

_-¡Me sorprendes! – Exclamó con suavidad, aunque se rostro no mostraba atisbo de sorpresa – Conoces mi nombre._

_Blaise la observó con extrañeza – Comparto clases con Ravenclaw, casi todas. ¿Cómo no iba a conocer tu nombre?_

_Luna se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada al bosque – La mayor parte de mis compañeros de casa lo ignoran y otros, aunque lo saben perfectamente, suelen llamarme Lunática._

_Blaise frunció el entrecejo al recordar que precisamente ese asunto era el que lo había molestado tanto segundos atrás._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Blaise con un poco de brusquedad._

_Luna sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un folleto doblado por la mitad y se lo tendió sin apartar los ojos del bosque._

_Blaise lo desdobló, era una especie de guía impresa en papel de pergamino del más barato._

_-Es la guía de animales increíbles y como cazarlos publicada la semana pasada por Sir Bastel de Hagistch._

_Blaise se pregunto quien rayos era ese hombre pero se preocupó aun más por las ideas, posiblemente absurdas, que había metido en la cabeza de Luna._

_-Sir Bastel dice – continuo Luna – que los Buggles rojos sin alas pueden reconocerse fácilmente durante la noche. Ellos no tienen alas como sus primas las hadas ¿Sabias? ¡Pero pueden volar! Todo el mundo se preguntaba como… hasta que Bastel lo descubrió. Los Buggles llenan su cuerpo de Helio y adoptan una forma esférica que los hace flotar, durante el proceso su cuerpo adquiere luminosidad, ellos viven en manadas y Bastel afirma que ver a los Buggles volando es uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que haya visto, parecen como miles de puntos brillantes que se elevan hacia el cielo. Por eso estoy aquí, yo también quiero verlo_

_Blaise parpadeó sin cesar, nunca había escuchado nada más extraño. No tenia idea de que eran esos Buggles pero estaba seguro que en las millones de incursiones nocturnas que había realizado al bosque prohibido jamás había llegado a ver siquiera algo similar a lo descrito por Luna._

_-¿Y crees que puedes verlos desde aquí?_

_Luna guardó__ silencio por unos momentos antes de decir – Creo que no – sonrió dulcemente y lo observó – Pero lo intento._

_Blaise también desvió su mirada a las inmensidades del bosque, se sentía realmente extraño estar allí, junto a Luna, apoyados en la barandilla de la terraza de la sala de astronomía esperando algo que de antemano sabia que no iba a suceder ¡Claro que se sentía extraño!... y reconfortante, porque el calor que el cuerpo de Luna desprendía traspasaba las hebras de su túnica y se internaba en los poros de su piel. Era agradable, muy agradable, por un momento se pregunt__ó como se sentiría abrazarla, como seria envolver aquel grácil cuerpo con sus brazos… Talvez… se atrevería._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_La voz de Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y asintió._

_-¿Por qué me miras tanto?_

_De todas las preguntas que esperaba oír (y se le pasaban varias por la cabeza tratándose de Luna) nunca imaginó que hiciera esa._

_-¿Perdón?_

_Luna lo observó de una manera extraña, muy extraña porque a Blaise le pareció que estaba coqueteando._

_-No trates de insultar mi inteligencia Blaise Zabini, se perfectamente que lo haces – Luna se volvió para quedar frente a él – y no me molesta pero debo admitir que me intriga._

_Una gota de sudor frió descendió por la espalda de Blaise. No esperaba esto, definitivamente no lo esperaba. ¿En que momento la conversación había adquirido tal matiz?, el juraba que no lo había visto venir._

_-Da la impresión que me vigilas – continuó Luna algo seria - ¿Me equivoco?_

_Si hizo algún gesto, no lo percibió. Solo observaba a Luna… ¿Quién era esta chica que tan directamente le estaba hablando? Sabía que Luna no tenía puyas en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba, pero… ¡Maldita sea! Estaba haciendo que perdiera el control, sentía que su lengua se empalaba y que su mente no era capaz de formar una frase correcta para responder sus cuestionamientos. Además Luna no había abandonado el tono dulce de su voz y aquella mirada soñadora que siempre la acompañaba. Blaise creía conocer algunas cosas de Luna pero definitivamente distaba de la verdad, nunca imaginó que Luna pudiese ser… ¿intimidante?... ¿Directa?, No, eso ya lo sabia ¿Acusatoria?... ¡Rayos!_

_Blaise se obligó a respirar pausada y profundamente. Luna seguía frente a él observándole en silencio y el tuvo que agradecerlo porque así su cuerpo y su mente tendría el tiempo suficiente para regresar a su cause normal. No podría perder el aplomo. No ahora._

_-¿Qué más sabes? – le preguntó._

_Ella sonrió y se tocó el labio inferior con el índice. A blaise le pareció encantadora._

_-Nada en realidad, me intrigas Blaise Zabini ya te lo dije y deseo aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber que es lo que deseas._

_-¿Por qué quieres saber?_

_Luna inclinó la cabeza levemente y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados – No crees que es lo medianamente razonable que podría hacer._

_Ravenclaw. Por algo tenia que pertenecer a aquella casa. Tenia razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo pero… A Blaise siempre le pareció que Luna esa una chica…. Excesivamente inocente, su voz, su mirada, su forma de ser así se lo hacían sentir. Como decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente en el momento que sus ojos se posaban en ella. Luna parecía inmune a todas estas cosas que normalmente afectaban a los adolescentes, ella simplemente parecía vivir en el mundo de los animales asombrosos y todas aquellas fantasías que rondaban su cabeza. ¿La habrían besado alguna vez? ¿Sabría algo sobre el deseo que un hombre puede llegar a sentir por una mujer? En realidad no lo sabía ¡Por todos los….! Se había enamorada de una chica que parecía más pura que el más fino de los diamantes. ¿Existiría algún tipo de maldad en su cabeza?_

_-¿Perdiste la lengua?_

_Blaise nuevamente se obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos. Luna le estaba exigiendo una respuesta y no estaba seguro exactamente que pudiese decirle._

_-Suele pasar – Luna se encogió de hombros – Hay quienes la han perdido para siempre… La lengua por supuesto – se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de desconcierto que exhibía Blaise._

_¿Se estaría burlando de él?_

_-Empiezo a pensar que no eres tan astuto como imaginaba… si no quieres darme una respuesta al menos hubieses inventado algo. Prefiero eso a tu silencio_

_Blaise frunció el entrecejo, le gusta Luna. Si, era un hecho pero eso no era una razón suficiente para permitir que le insultara._

_-Eres una chica muy entrometida Luna Lovegood._

_Luna se encogió de hombros – Peores insultos me han hecho._

_Los dientes de Blaise rechinaron de impaciencia. Se le olvidó la prudencia, se le olvido todas las consideraciones hacia Luna, se olvido de todas sus barreras y dijo:_

_-Me gustas._

_No hubo nada, ni grito de sorpresa, ni ojos agrandados, ni expresiones asombradas…nada. Luna siguió allí observándole de manera escrutadora._

_-Me gustas – repitió aun más enojado – Por eso te observo._

_Pasaron unos segundos antes que Luna dijera - ¡Vaya! Hermione tenía razón. Parece que no se le escapa nada ¿No crees?_

_Blaise se sentía desubicado – Luna, no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando._

_Luna sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro – Yo tampoco – admitió._

_Silencio, el más absoluto e incomodo silencio. Blaise no tenia ni la más remota idea de porque le había dicho aquello a Luna, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse ¡Por la barbas Merlín! ¿Podría ser más tonto?_

_-No… no se exactamente lo que quieres decir con eso que te gusto – Luna rió en medio de su titubeo – Bueno, en realidad se lo que significa pero no lo entiendo… ¿podrías explicármelo?_

_Blaise parpadeó, nunca imaginó que las cosas pudiesen suceder así, ni en sus más locos sueños lo imaginó de esta forma._

_-No se como puedo explicarte algo como esto._

_-Pareces tener más experiencia que yo en el tema. Soy inteligente, de cualquier forma en que me lo expliques estoy segura que lo entenderé._

_-Probablemente te besaría._

_Luna guardó silencio y se mordió sus labios con inquietud. Después lo observó a los ojos y dijo._

_-Entonces hazlo._

_Blaise tembló pero incluso antes que Luna pudiese siquiera respirar, la besó. La besó de manera suave y exquisita, la besó como siempre había deseado hacerlo, como siempre soñó que sería. "Mentira" la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños._

_Con intencionada lentitud, Blaise posó una de sus manos en la espalda de Luna y segundos después aquella misma mano comenzó a acercarla más hacia él. La presión era suave pero persistente, sintió como un calor agradable le inundaba el cuerpo cada vez que la tenia más cerca y de pronto sintió como flamas ardientes se prendían en su interior al sentir todo e largo de su cuerpo apretado contra él._

_La boca de Blaise se hizo más apremiante y con la lengua le hizo cosquillas en la comisura de la boca. Su mano subió hasta posarlas en la nuca y luego con mucha delicadeza libró el dorado cabello del agarre de la varita._

_-¿Lo entiendes ahora? – pregunto Blaise sobre sus labios._

_-No estoy segura – susurró ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados – Pero me ha gustado mucho lo que has hecho._

_Blaise gimió – Deseo acariciarte – susurró él ahuecando la mano en su mejilla, le acarició suavemente la piel con la yema de los dedos y la fue desplazando hasta atrapar la primera hebra de cabello que caía sobre su rostro._

_-Me gusta tu cabello._

_Luna sonrió._

_-__Es más suave de lo que imaginé._

_De pronto Luna levantó una mano y la posó en su mejilla tenia la mirada hipnotizada y mucho más clara y brillante._

_-Yo también quiero acariciarte – dijo de repente_

_-Es mejor sin guantes – repuso Blaise juguetón _

_Dedo a dedo Blaise fue halando hasta que logró quitarle el guante y justo después le plantó un suave beso en el centro de la palma de su mano._

_Con la mano libre Luna lo tomó del hombro, pero Blaise siguió besando cada trocito de piel descubierta a medida que desplazaba la manga de la túnica hasta que llegó un poco más arriba del codo. Sin haberse percatado Blaise le había quitado la bufanda a Luna y desde el brazo saltó a su cuello para saborear también allí la dulce piel._

_-No te importa si me quedo aquí un momento ¿Verdad?_

_Luna no contestó con palabras, pero soltó un gemido impotente y ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio a la exploratoria boca de Blaise._

_La chica suspiró, un sonido suave y profundo que de alguna manera Blaise sintió en todo el cuerpo, y entonces la volvió a besar y esta vez ella participó activa y entusiasta._

_-Luna – murmuro entre besos – No tienes idea, no tienes la menor idea.......... de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento………_

-Blaise….Blaise.

Abrió los ojos confundido, no estaba soñando, estaba recordando. Recordaba el primer beso que le había dado a Luna, solo que esta vez se había metido tanto en el recuerdo que había perdido la noción de cuanto pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Estas bien?

¿Era Pansy?… Pansy ¡Si era ella!

-Terminé de arreglar la cocina. He tratado de despertarte desde hace un tiempo y no respondías. Es mejor que subas y descanses.

Blaise se incorporó y quedó sentado en el sofá. Pansy estaba frente a él, bonita, cautivadora y…. deseable. De pronto sin divisarlo, sin pensarlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo, Blaise haló de su mano y la dejó sentada sobre sus piernas y después la besó.

La besó de verdad, con los labios ardientes, y la lengua voraz, con toda la pasión y el deseo que se había despertado en su interior producto de aquel recuerdo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto…. Pero no había logrado evitarlo. No había pensado al actual.

Debía estar loco. Si, definitivamente loco por lo que esta haciendo, por lo que estaba pensando y por que le estaba gustando. Y Pansy, ella también debía estar loca, porque lo estaba besando y porque igual que él parecía estar disfrutándolo.

--

No había salido en todo el día. Esa mujer era realmente exasperante, se había disgustado desde la mañana y desde entonces se había encerrado en la habitación. Draco tenía que admitir que había pasado un día realmente aburrido, bueno aburrido desde el mismo momento en que sus amigos se habían marchado. Desde entonces, muchas cosas se le habían metido en la cabeza: Astoria, Goyle, Granger…. Sobre todo Granger. ¡Que mujer y su carácter! ¡Increíble! ¡Deliciosamente belicosa! Sencillamente exquisita.

Ya era la hora de la cena y al parecer no iba a bajar. Draco se encogió de hombros mentalmente…. Mejor, más para él. Después de todo no iba a obligarla a comer… sin embargo y pese a todas sus ideas Hermione bajó y Draco rió en su mente por que seguramente el hambre había vencido al fin su voluntad.

Cuando entró en el comedor, él ya estaba sentado. Cruzó la puerta y pasó por su lado sin decir una sola palabra y después fue a ubicarse justo en el punto más alejado de su asiento, es decir, en la otra punta de la mesa. Draco suspiró, algunas cosas jamás cambiarían y la terquedad de Granger era una de ellas.

La observó de soslayo. Definitivamente había algo extremadamente atractivo en ella, y no era exactamente su belleza. Había altanería, arrogancia y mucha altivez. A Draco se le oscurecieron los ojos ¡Era una tenta­ción!, y aquella tentación aumentaba cada vez que se la imaginaba rendida entre sus brazos.

Llevaba un corto vestido azul grisáceo de tirantes, que gracias a Merlín se pegaba deliciosamente a sus curvas "_Nota mental: no olvidar agradecer al comprador_". Era el vestido perfecto para encender las llamas del deseo en un hombre, y por supuesto Draco no era la excepción.

La deseaba, eso era algo que tenia claro. Desde hace mucho tiempo formaba imágenes mentales de todo lo que deseaba hacer con aquel cuerpo. Añoraba por el día que pudiera tenerla debajo de él y pudiera penetrarla lentamente y profundamente hasta arrancarle gemidos de placer y gritos donde exclamara su nombre… Se estremeció. Esos pensamientos no podían ser buenos para la salud de hombre.

-Estuve pensando…

-¿En verdad? – Lo interrumpió bruscamente - No sabía que acostumbrabas a ello.

Draco la observó con fiereza, detestaba que lo interrumpieran y aun más si lo hacían para burlarse de él.

-He estado pensando en Astoria – continuó mientras su mirada se posaba en la carne que estaba cortando.

Hermione no dijo nada, disfrazaba su molestia al masticar sus alimentos, así al menos, las normas de educación le obligaban a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Deseo encontrar una solución a todo esto…. Necesito encontrarla – la observó – por mi bienestar mental.

Hermione tragó y lo observó mientras hablaba. Hubiese querido decirle que eso se llamaba conciencia y que le parecía increíble que él tuviera una y también decirle que le importaba muy poco su bienestar mental por que para ella desde hace mucho tiempo que él estaba loco, pero en lugar de eso dijo.

-Si quieres calmar tu conciencia….. Regrésale todo lo que le pertenece. Es la única solución

-Eso es imposible…. La mayoría de las propiedades pertenecen al ministerio – declaró él sin mirarla.

-Es probable que el ministerio haya vendido las propiedades a menos que algunas de ellas estén siendo utilizadas como residencia provisional de funcionarios. Estoy segura que un seguimiento a esas propiedades te arrojará una clara idea de su actual estado

Draco guardó silencio por largo rato y Hermione tampoco agregó nada más. Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad… era solo cuestión de ponerse en contacto con sus abogados y por supuesto… de hablar con Astoria.

La observó nuevamente. Ella masticaba con delicadeza y había vuelto su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales que daba al exterior, parecía ida, parecía pensativa. ¿Qué piensas Hermione Granger?

Ella lo observó intrigada y Draco supo que lo había dicho en voz alta ¡Estúpido!

-No creo que te interese – masculló ella, pero después meditó y agregó – Aunque talvez si, de hecho, creo que te interesa cien por ciento.

Draco espero que siguiera hablando, pero al parecer estaba muy enojada y se había obligado a callar mientras sus ideas se organizaban en su cabeza. Resopló antes de continuar.

-Quiero que me entregues las pruebas que involucran a Neville.

Guardaron silencio, Draco sabía que tarde o temprano se tocaría nuevamente aquel tema, lo que había pasado el día anterior solo fue un pequeño respiro. Y como estaba esperando aquello, ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

-De acuerdo.

Aunque no la veía, podía jurar que los ojos de Granger se habían agrandado a límites insospechados. Casi rió, pero se contuvo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

Silencio perpetuo.

-Claro que… tú conoces el trato… tu me das… yo te doy.

Caliente. Puro y físico vapor caliente era lo que despedía el cuerpo de Hermione. Si las miradas mataran y los pensamientos masacraran, la prole Malfoy hubiese dejado de existir hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

-Lo conoces - repitió él.

-Maldito – masculló ella.

-Lo conoces de antemano, tu pides… yo pido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – gritó Hermione botando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-A ti – sonrió de forma sesgada.

-Eso no puede ser.

Draco suspiró – Entonces supongo que me puedo conformar con un beso – se encogió de hombros – Prometí que no te tocaría a menos que tu me lo pidieras.

-Creo que es algo tarde para tener eso en consideración – le recordó Hermione refiriéndose a la noche anterior.

-Estaba borracho, además he pagado todas mis culpas. Creo que mi nariz no volverá a ser la misma.

Hermione bufo y se dejó caer sobre el espaldar de la silla.

-Un beso – declaró nuevamente y esta vez la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho - ¿Qué tipo de prueba me entregarás?

Draco suspiró, la inteligencia de Granger definitivamente era un arma que jugaba en su contra todo el tiempo.

-Supongo… que puedo empezar por entregarte las calificaciones reales.

Hermione descruzó los brazos y lo observó interesada.

-¿Las tienes?

-Por supuesto – contestó con brusquedad - Como si no te las estoy ofreciendo.

Hermione sopesó y analizó la información, era realmente mucho lo que le estaba dando, demasiado para solo exigir un beso…. No se fiaba de él, definitivamente algo ocultaba y solo habría una forma para descubrir exactamente ¿qué?

-Trato hecho - dijo.

-Bien – agregó él.

Hermione esperó que el se pusiera en pie y caminara hacia ella y luego se inclinara, la besara y se fuera. Pero Malfoy continuaba sentado observándola de manera burlona. Enseguida supo que las cosas no saldrían como ella esperaba.

-No esperarás que yo vaya hacia ti ¿Verdad, Granger?

Ella no esperó a que se lo explicara. En los últimos días había tenido que batallar tantas veces contra la perversa cabeza de Malfoy que ya se imaginaba que algo así podría suceder.

Se levantó y caminó hacia él. Draco permaneció sentado y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Hermione lo miró desde arriba como si de una cucaracha se tratase. Luego sin detenerse a pensarlo apoyó una de sus manos en el espaldar de la silla que ocupaba Malfoy y la otra sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa, se inclinó y lo besó. Fue un beso rápido, sin pasión y sin entrega, simple y sin sabor. Fue más un roce de labios que otra cosa.

-¡Listo! – exclamó ella esperando que las cosas quedaran así. Pero por supuesto se equivocó.

-No esperarás que te entregue una prueba por tan poca cosa ¿Verdad? – casi había escupido sus palabras y Hermione sintió que se estremecía bajo el fiero de su mirada.

-¿Qué más quieres? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-La entrega de la prueba depende de lo bien que me complazcas.

¡Lo sabia! Esperaba que ella lo sedujera. El muy maldito, sabia perfectamente como mover las fichas de su juego y lo peor era que ella había caído en él fácilmente.

-¿Qué quieres?

Draco sonrió y se puso de pie. Miró la mesa como si la estuviera evaluando y luego la observó a ella.

-Sígueme – dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-¿A dónde?

-A la biblioteca.

Caminó detrás de él y por un momento se le cruzó por la mente que iba hacia un paredón. Cuando entró en la biblioteca Draco se había sentado en el borde de su escritorio, inmóvil y con los brazos cruzados. Hermione advirtió un oscuro humor en él. La llamó con la mano y la observó con intensidad como si quisiera verle el alma.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Era un desafío en todo el sentido de la palabra. En sus ojos había burla y provocación. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían cedido a sus pedidos? ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían caído bajo el peso de aquella mirada? Definitivamente ella no iba a ser una de ellas.

Trato de controlar el temblor de sus manos antes de posarlas sobre sus hombros, no quería hacerlo, pero sabia que debía sostenerse para no caer totalmente sobre él. Malfoy se había sentado de una manera que la obligaba a hacerlo y eso no lo podía permitir.

Notó como los sólidos músculos debajo del abrigo se tensaban ante su contacto, músculos que no tenia idea que existiera pues en apariencia Malfoy era un hombre delgado, no débil pero si delgado. Muy suavemente, ella se apoyó en él. Lo observó a los ojos y descubrió que había miles de matices grisáceos bailando alrededor de la pupila, nunca los había visto tan de cerca. Hermione no quiso pensarlo mas y entonces lo besó.

Pero no era lo que había creído. Él no hizo el menor esfuerzo para corresponder el beso. Hermione descansaba sus manos pesadamente sobre sus hombros y los muslos de él le presionaban los costados de sus piernas. Pero por lo demás parecía indiferente. Y eso la molestó.

Determinada a demostrarle que ella no era una inexperta, deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho. Lo acarició lentamente todo el rato, rozándole con sus labios cerrados. A los hombres les gusta el juego de las caricias y los rápidos besos robados, algo que le recordaba sus tiempos más alocados junto a Ron.

Pero pese a todo, Draco no se movió y no respondió y cuando ella se alejó de sus labios y le observó el rostro, se asombró que este se mostraba tan asombrosamente inescrutable que aquello logró perturbarla… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una burlona sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Y el humor sardónico que lo caracterizaba se enmarcó en sus ojos

-Si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer – dijo – creo que no podré entregarte ninguna prueba.

Hermione se enervó – Eres un tramposo Malfoy.

-Nada de eso Granger. Vas a recibir un enorme beneficio a cambio de un beso. Solo me aseguro que este sea lo suficientemente placentero para que valga la pena la perdida. Además fuiste tu quien me prohibió tocarte… así que debes ser tu quien me complazca y no al revés.

-Pues entonces creo que no llegaremos a ninguna parte – declaró Hermione con la mirada altiva.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro como para que su aliento le rozara la piel.

–Escúchame – su voz sonaba serena e intensa – y escúchame bien, porque sólo voy a decirte esto una vez. Vas a poner tu mejor empeño en esto, vas a empezar a cumplir el trato y vas a comportarte como debes según lo acordado. Ya has tenido una semana para acoplarte a la idea y no pienso esperar más. Ha medida que tu cedas, yo cederé y a medida que tu entregues yo entregaré.

Draco arqueó una de sus cejas con la expresión más arrogante que su rostro pudiera adoptar.

–¿Entendido?

Ella lo observó fijamente, no sabia porque pero se sentía incapaz de articular una respuesta en ese momento. Draco se inclinó aun más sobre ella hasta que su nariz quedó a un centímetro de su cara.

–¿Entendido? – repitió con énfasis.

Hermione hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Ahora, si no tienes nada mejor que mostrarme por esta noche ya te puedes retirar. Tengo asuntos que resolver.

Hermione se sintió humillada y un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca. No había sentido absolutamente nada mientras lo besaba, nada. No podía despertar pasiones si ella misma estaba muerta al respecto. Al menos así se sentía frente a Draco Malfoy. No podía fingir y Hermione sabia de antemano que si ella no sentía nada tampoco podía hacer sentir nada a su acompañante… Ese era uno de los motivos que habían deteriorado su hermosa relación con Ron…. Lo observó molesta, muy molesta. Pero no fue capaz de formar una frase lo suficientemente brillante que lograse opacar la petulancia de Malfoy. Había ganado, por esa noche… solo por esa noche.

La contempló mientras salía hecha una fiera. Y entonces cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se hubo cerrado detrás de ella, se dejó caer en el sofá como si de un peso muerto se tratase. Cerró los ojos y se centró en sus emociones o para ser mas específicos centró todos sus pensamientos en una persona. En Hermione Granger, en su traje ceñido a sus curvas, en la suavidad de sus formas apretadas contra él que aunque había sido poco lo que había podido percibir, por lo menos había sido suficiente para encenderlo, y el suave olor de su perfume. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de su inexpresivo beso le excitaba.

Porque sabía que había sido inexpresivo. Granger era una chica extraña, a simple vista parece remilgada y demasiado fría, pero cuando el había adoptado la forma de Weasley se había percatado de todo lo contrario, esa chica era fuego. Fuego puro, solo era necesario tocarla en los lugares adecuados…Sonrió para sus adentros, era una excelente táctica la que había ideado a ultima hora. Le exigiría un beso, y no cualquier beso, si no uno que despertara sus propias pasiones y para ello tendría que esmerarse y mucho. Además el espíritu competitivo de Granger jugaba a su favor, nunca le gustaba saberse vencida no importaba si el juego era la seducción.

Pero había un problema o al menos para ella. Granger no se encendería si el no la tocaba y tarde o temprano ella le pediría que lo hiciera, estaba seguro de ello. Muy seguro. Por supuesto, sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil, Granger preferiría una vida de arduo trabajo al lado de los elfos domésticos antes que reconocer que deseaba ser tocada por él. Pero Draco sabía que podía suceder, ya una vez había suplicado sus caricias solo que en aquella ocasión lo había llamado "_Ron_" y Merlín sabía que aquello casi lo había hecho vomitar.

Necesitaba que las cosas se dieran rápido, muy, muy rápido, él mismo se había condenado a verla todos los días a saborearla y olerla, a imaginarla desnuda y a sentirla lo suficiente para mantener vivo y fuerte su deseo. Desde luego, él tenía la culpa, podría haberse ahorrado esa dolorosa tortura. Pero su mente y su cuerpo parecían no coordinar muy bien por aquellos días.

Suspiró, debía descansar. Había sido un día muy extraño y mañana debía encargase del arreglo de Astoria. Ya tenía pensado hablar con Blaise si Astoria se negaba a recibirlo. Su amigo era un excelente estratagema y muy seguramente con su ayuda podría recuperar las propiedades y devolverlas a su legitima dueña. Y así librarse del maldito problema que lo estaba atormentando, uno menos porque el otro estaba durmiendo en esos momentos justo encima de su cabeza.

--

_**Un poco largo supongo, pero…bueno así ha quedado. Espero que les guste y por supuesto que dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Una nota de escritora: describir la personalidad de Luna se me hizo más difícil de lo que imaginé. Los libros dan muchos detalles sobre su carácter, pero es precisamente estos detalles lo que me dificultan encasillarla en situaciones tan triviales como lo es un beso. En fin, deseo que sea de su agrado todo. Gracias por leer y gracias por dejar REVIEW.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH.**_


	10. Besos Perfectos

_**Hola a todos, no quiero que esto suene a disculpa ni nada menos pero no en realidad no pude escribir antes porque estaba muy ocupada. Haber, primero fueron las vacaciones…. Luego el reintegro al trabajo donde cual fue mi sorpresa estaba patas arriba…. Para no alargar el asunto me vi en la obligación de renunciar. Después me dedique a conseguir trabajo… obviamente algo difícil. Me fue imposible conseguir uno tan bueno como el anterior, sobre todo porque yo era jefe de planta y tenía un maravilloso sueldo…. Ahora estoy voy a dar clases en una universidad, no me quejo, tengo un buen sueldo pero también es mucha responsabilidad, preparar clases, ir de un lado para otro…. Es otra clase de estrés….**_

_**En fin. Escribí este capi, bien largo para tratar de congraciarme con ustedes. Todos sabemos que no actualizo muy seguido pero nunca me había demorado tanto. Mil disculpas.**_

_**Por otra parte quiero agradecer a: jos Black, eterna-romantica03, Mia Letters, Sealiah, Atenea92, Patricillita21, petalo-VJ, fantyhp, Giselle Lestrange , Elleanor, Yuffie Haruhi Granger, yelen, , Zareth Malfoy, Michelle , Rosana, MALFOYTEAMO, Tailesin , Catuhh, , Cirene, Saku_Malfoy, **_

_**RociRadcliffe**__**, pytufa1622 , **__**pao2093, **__**la princessita de dios, **__**sugeisy**__**, **__**Ariadi Potter**__**, **__**yuli moore**__** y muchas gracias a **__**kary24**__** por que tu comentario me ha animado mucho no dudes que espero tus próximos comentarios o tu opinión más profunda. Bienvenida a la historia y Diana, si estas por ahí un saludo enorme.**_

--

**Capitulo 10. Besos Perfectos**

--

No había notado que sus piernas temblaban hasta que hubo cerrado tras de si la puerta de su habitación. Se había obligado a permanecer serena e impertérrita frente a Blaise, pero ahora en la intimidad de su dormitorio no había ninguna necesidad de disfrazar sus emociones.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama como si de un peso muerto se tratase. Con sus manos se limpió el sudor de su frente y notó que las yemas de sus dedos estaban heladas. Pansy se llevó una mano al corazón, las rápidas pulsaciones eran signo inequívoco de la conmoción de sus sentidos……

-¡Oh, Dios bendito! – Murmuró rozando sus labios con los dedos - ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué hecho?

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración cuando su traicionera mente revivió las sensaciones que hasta hace apenas unos segundos había estado experimentado. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Por qué había correspondido a aquel beso?

Se sentía confundida. Realmente confundida. Nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó que pudiese sentir tan intensas sensaciones por un beso y mucho menos por uno dado por uno de sus mejores amigos.

Aspiró hondamente deseando que el frió de la habitación le calentara la sangre que parecía bullir en su interior. No pudo evitarlo, con sus dedos acarició nuevamente sus labios que aun hormigueaban al recordar el contacto de los labios de Blaise.

_¡Que sensación……….…. ¡Merlín, que sensación!, Era como algodón……….…no, no era como terciopelo, no…..…… Quizás seda_.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

_Si, definitivamente parecía seda…_

Los labios de Blaise la habían acariciado y podría jurar sobre la tumba de sus padres que nunca había sentido una suavidad tan increíblemente cautivante.

Fue_ perfecto_… No podía encontrar otra palabra para describirlo, de hecho no estaba segura que _Perfecto_ lo describiera con eficiencia. Y es que aquel beso había dejado Pansy sin la capacidad para hablar, para pensar e incluso para respirar. Debería haberse alejado ¡Buen Dios! Eso lo sabía y no había transcurrido un solo segundo desde el incidente que no se lo repitiera. Pero algo, no sabía exactamente qué, la había dejado anclada en el lugar. Para ser precisa, la había dejado anclada entre los brazos de Blaise.

No lo había visto venir. De un momento a otro se encontró sentada en su regazo y en el siguiente lo besaba. No se movió, no protestó, solo se dejó llevar…… Se mojó los labios con la punta de su lengua…. Hacia mucho tiempo que un beso no la perturbaba de aquella manera. Con Paul había sido magnifico pero la sombra de su animadversión hacia su mundo siempre había ensombrecido los retazos de felicidad…..Y ahora Blaise….le había hecho sentir tantas cosas. Cosas que pensó haber olvidado.

Blaise le había tocado el mentón mientras la besaba y levantado ligeramente el rostro de una forma que la hizo sentir anhelada. El besó fue suave y embriagador…. Sentía ternura y también deseo era exactamente el tipo de beso que seduce con sutileza, que le produjo sensaciones en todo el cuerpo haciéndola desesperar por más.

En algún oscuro y oculto rincón de su mente sabía que eso estaba mal, que era mucho más que incorrecto, que era una locura. Pero no podría haberse apartado ni aunque las llamas del infierno amenazaran con abrazarla. Estaba atontada y perturbada ante la caricia. No se habría atrevido a hacer ningún movimiento, no sabia exactamente que esperar, no sabia que iba a suceder después y aquello la aterrorizaba. Pero era conciente que tampoco había hecho ningún intento de romper el contacto.

Simplemente se entregó a las sensaciones, con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones y la expectativa danzando a su alrededor, de un momento a otro sus terminaciones nerviosas había adquirido una fuerza avasallante. Y de pronto…. Él hizo algo más. Pansy no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta al recordarlo. Blaise había deslizado su mano por toda la longitud de su espalda, acariciando…. explorando. Su tentadora mano terminó por posarse en su cintura, emitiendo un penetrante calor que atravesaba la tela de su vestido y se internaba en los poros de su piel…… la estaba quemando…. la estaba quemando solo con su mano…. Y sus labios.

La atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola con ardor y posesión, le permitió disminuir el espacio entre ellos hasta que sintió el roce de sus ropas. Y sintió mucho más ardor… sus propios labios se movieron traviesos y vigorosos exigiendo más y él correspondió su deseo. Abrieron los labios y se exploraron mutuamente.

Blaise introdujo su lengua y la movió con pericia dentro de su boca, tentándola, seduciéndola, avivando su deseo hasta que Pansy sintió que no podría sostenerse por si misma y tuvo que cogerse de sus brazos, aferrarse a él, acariciarlo también, reconociendo que también estaba disfrutando de ese beso…… realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Él musitó algo que ella no pudo entender con la voz ronca por el deseo. La apretó más y Pansy pudo sentir su necesidad abultada bajo el pantalón. Gimió. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse más, dejarse besar y…. seguir correspondiendo el beso. Subió la mano hasta su cuello, disfrutando del suave calor de su piel y de la sedosidad de sus cabellos. Él deslizó nuevamente la mano por su espalda y ella sintió nuevamente el calor abrasador que la quemaba. Recorrió su hombro, acariciándolo, luego el brazo y después con mucha suavidad movió su mano hasta detenerla sobre su pecho. Pansy se quedó inmóvil y paralizada. Pero Blaise pareció no haberlo notado de tan inmerso que estaba en el beso, ahuecó el pecho en su mano y lo apretó suavemente, emitiendo un rudo gemido.

-No - musitó ella tratando de liberarse. Eso era demasiado… no podían llegar tan lejos…. No debían. Era demasiado… debía parar - Blaise.

-Luna - susurró él mientras trazaba una estela de besos que recorría la piel de su mejilla hasta la oreja.

Pansy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ¿Había dicho Luna? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? - No - repitió ella ahora molesta. Esta vez se apartó y se libró de sus brazos. No quería mirarlo. Debía admitir que su orgullo se había sentido herido pero además…. No sabia como reaccionar ahora que sus sentidos parecían volver a su cause normal. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo ahora?

-No podemos hacer esto.

Él no dijo nada y ella lo prefirió así

-Será mejor que hablemos mañana ¿Te parece?

Blaise tenia la cabeza gacha, se había puesto en pie y había cruzado la habitación hasta el extremo opuesto. Pansy casi pudo sentir la tortura a la que se estaba sometiendo.

-No debes preocuparte por lo que ha pasado – dijo en tono conciliador, pero era claro en su propio interior también se desataba una tormenta.

Si Blaise la escuchó, no dio señales de haberlo hecho. Pansy también guardó silencio mientras observaba su ancha espalda. Estaba rígido…. Podía notarlo desde la distancia…. Sus músculos parecían tiesos, lo supo sin tocarlo…. Lo conocía y lamentaba no haber pensado antes de actuar, la amistad de Blaise era una de las cosas más valiosas que poseía en su vida y por nada en el mundo quería echarla a perder…… ni siquiera por el mejor beso que le hubieran dado jamás.

-Voy a dormir – dijo – Talvez tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Esperó unos segundos…. Pero era evidente que la tensión rasgaba el ambiente y el seguía sin decir nada…. Entonces… huyó hacia su habitación. Aseguró la puerta. Se dejó caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos y…… no pudo sacar aquel beso de su mente en toda la noche…. Ni el fuego interior que parecía haber avivado en ella.

--

Hermione bajó a desayunar un poco tarde esa mañana. No era su costumbre, pero había adquirido esa maña en los pocos días de su estadía en ese lugar. Se preguntó que otro hábito adquiriría antes de por fin librarse de esa pesadilla.

Suspiró de alivió cuando llegó al comedor y se fijó que Malfoy no lo ocupaba. Tomó asiento donde habitualmente lo hacia, es decir, el más alejado del asiento de Malfoy, y rápidamente aparecieron sobre la mesa un suculento plato de huevos con tocino, beicon y jugo de calabaza…. Un desayuno típico. Sonrió. Al menos su apetito no parecía sufrir contratiempos.

Comió con tranquilidad. No tenia ni la más remota idea de donde se había metido Malfoy, podría estar muy cerca de ella, podría aparecer en cualquier momento…. y eso la inquietaba. Hermione sabia que Malfoy había empezado a influir directamente sobre su estado de ánimo. Pero decidió no pensar en ello, no iba a permitir que su ausencia le perturbara, al menos esta era mucho más llevadera que su sola presencia.

Se limpió con la servilleta y apuró el último trago de jugo de calabaza. Si Malfoy estaba fuera de la casa, podría aprovechar para dar un vistazo a esa esplendorosa biblioteca. Tomar prestado un libro y encerrarse en su habitación hasta la hora de la comida. ¡Ah! la visión se le tornó tan placentera. Un día sin ver la horrorosa cara de Malfoy. Bueno, no era horrorosa pero si muy molesta.

Hermione era conciente que de tanto en tanto, había comenzado a perturbarla. Malfoy tenia una forma particular de observarla, una manera que hacia que los bellos del cuello se le erizaran. A veces, sus ojos grises brillaban con un destello ardiente que la hacia temblar, no sabia porque, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Otros tanto Hermione podía ver en su rostro una expresión fría y flemática. Entonces debía admitir que esa le gustaba aun menos, porque ante ella no sabía como debía reaccionar. Se enojaba ante sus asedios, se molestaba e irritaba ante sus comentarios sarcásticos y provocadores…. Pero ante su falta de expresión se sentía como un pequeño gato tratando de protegerse del frió…. Y eso la indignaba aun más. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy tenia algún poder sobre su estado de animo?

Bufó. Casi desde que lo conoció, se respondió. Siempre había logrado exasperarla, enojarla, enrabiarla, insultarla y hacerla sentir poca cosa. La perturbaba casi tanto como Ron, claro que en modos diferentes. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no podría ignorarlo y ya? Es lo que se hace con las cosas molestas que flotan a tu alrededor y que simplemente no puedes manejar… las ignoras, las evitas y finalmente terminas por olvidarte y cansarte de ellas…. Hasta que un día descubres que ya no te molestan más ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con el pesado de Malfoy?

Y ahora…. Esa estupida condición que le había impuesto para obtener las calificaciones reales de Neville. Besarlo…. el solo pensarlo le causaba retorcijones de estomago porque no solo era besarlo y ya, debía disfrutarlo para que así el también pudiese disfrutarlo…. Lo cual era lógicamente imposible. Ella no podría disfrutar besando a Malfoy ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Simplemente no podría.

Revisó las estanterías de la pared derecha. Algo de historia de la magia, aritmancia y…. ¿Herbólogia? Interesante sin duda… pero no era lo que buscaba. Caminó hacia la pared izquierda y repasó los títulos. Tratados sobre encantamientos, medimagia y…. ¿Cuidado de criaturas mágicas? Hermione enarcó una ceja ¿Por qué tendría Malfoy en su biblioteca libros sobre temas que siempre despreció? Recordó que la casa antes había pertenecido a la familia de Astoria…. Quizás los libros ya estaban allí antes que Malfoy la ocupara. Miró la estantería que estaba frente a ella, después de darle una rápida ojeada decidió que sin duda era la más interesante. Astronomía, Transformaciones, Pociones y…. Artes oscuras, la mayoría de los libros trataban sobre el tema o si bien una combinación con alguno de los anteriores. Como el que en ese momento tenia entre manos…. _Efectos de las pociones más mortíferas y sus hechizos equivalentes. _Sin duda ese era el estante favorito de Malfoy, la mayoría de los libros parecían al menos haber sido ojeados una vez.

Un molesto picoteo sobre el cristal de la ventana la hizo desviar su mirada del estante. Una lechuza y una muy bonita, se había posado sobre el alfeizar y llamaba insistentemente. Hermione corrió a abrirle la ventana. La majestuosa ave batió sus alas un par de veces atravesando la amplia instancia hasta que finalmente se posó sobre el espaldar de un sillón muy cercano a Hermione.

-Hola – dijo ella observando con sumo interés la hermosa ave parda - Creo que la persona a quien va destinada la carta no esta aquí y dudo mucho que me permitas recibirla ¿No es así?

El ave dio unos cuanto chillidos y batió sus alas para darle equilibrio a su cuerpo y así poder extender la pata donde tendía atada la misiva.

-¿Es para mi? – preguntó Hermione conciente que el ave jamás le respondería – No puede ser, nadie sabe donde estoy – musito extrañada.

El ave ululó nuevamente y esta vez con un poco de fuerza como queriéndole decir que tomara la nota de una buena vez. Hermione no quiso esperar temerosa a que el ave le lanzara picotazos y aunque lanzaba frecuentemente ese hechizo o al menos la hacia con la misma frecuencia que la hacían enojar severamente, sabia que los picotazos de las aves, sobre todo si era una tan grande como la que tenia enfrente, podían llegar a doler un montón.

Desató el pergamino e inmediatamente la lechuza salió por la misma ventana por donde hubo entrado. Hermione desató el cordón rojo que se anudaba alrededor de la nota y lo abrió. Enseguida reconoció la descuidada pero un poco mejorada caligrafía de Ron. ¡Rayos, Ron! Un sudor frió le bajo por la espalda ¿Cómo la había encontrado si ni ella misma sabia exactamente donde estaba?

_Querida Hermione._

_¿Cómo estas? Ginny ha mencionado, o mejor dicho ha escrito a Harry, que no estarás presente a nuestra llegada. No puedo mentirte, eso me entristece. Deseo tanto verte…. Te he extrañado todo este tiempo…. La verdad deberíamos estar ya en casa… pero han surgido algunos contratiempo y no hemos podido partir. Hoy espero que solucionemos todo y si sale bien partiremos a casa mañana mismo._

Hermione observó la fecha. Era del día anterior, probablemente Ron estuviera camino a Inglaterra ahora mismo.

_No se donde rayos estas ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Ginny? Me hubiese salido mucho más económico enviar esta carta ¿Sabes? Me vi obligado a pagar en especie por la lechuza…. Si, si. No habrás esos ojos que ya bastante grandes los tienes. En especie significa exactamente lo que piensas…... Pero no te preocupes te aseguro que la lechuza pertenece a una chica…. Es probable que la conozcas, Harry la ha invitado a pasar unos días con nosotros. Ya te contaré todo sobre ella en cuanto nos veamos. Como te iba diciendo esta lechuza es especial. Única en su especie. No mentira, esta entrenada como las de Hogwarts. Encontraran a su destinatario aunque este escondido debajo de las piedras…. Se llama Loki y si esta ahí mientras lees esta carta ¿Podrías darle un poco de agua? Talvez este un agotada. En fin. Quiero que sepas que estoy en Escocia junto a Harry pero por favor si ves a Ginny antes que yo llegué no le comentes nada al respecto, tuve que ocultarle mi paradero por razones de seguridad mental._

_Sinceramente no se que le sucede anda un poco latosa con respecto a Harry, algo posesiva…. Esta medio loca…. Tú nunca te comportaste así conmigo gracias a Dios. Y no te preocupes mis padres saben perfectamente donde estoy…._

_Bueno. Concretamente escribí esta carta para decirte que quiero verte. Pide una licencia, mata a tu jefe si es necesario (no te preocupes por las consecuencias, Harry tiene excelente contactos) pero ven a vernos. Ginny ha mencionado que vendrás para las fiestas de navidad…. Espero que sea así y no salgas a última hora que tienes demasiado trabajo y que no puedes permitirte un rato de sano esparcimiento al lado de tus mejores amigos…. En serio quiero verte. Te extraño._

_Por cierto….. Esta chica…. La dueña de la lechuza…. No te preocupes por ella. Tú sabes que eres la única y la más importante._

Hermione sonrió. Ron siempre bromeaba con respecto a su noviazgo fallido. Era algo bueno que después de un tiempo hubiesen logrado un equilibrio entre su amistad y todo lo que habían vivido en aquella relación. Que a pesar de todo le había dejado gratos y buenos momentos grabados en la memoria de Hermione. Observó el pergamino una vez más para leer la última línea.

_Siempre tuyo…._

_Ronald B. Weasley._

_No lo olvides…. Quiero verte. _

No lo olvidaría. Aunque tuviera que acunar la cabeza de Malfoy sobre su regazo y darle el néctar de las uvas directamente en su boca…. Iría a ver a sus amigos. Lo haría o se dejaría de llamar Hermione Granger.

--

Era casi "mezquino" pensar que Astoria lo recibiría cuando había dejado claro que no deseaba verlo nunca más. Esta vez no le permitió pronunciar ni un simple saludo, porque incluso antes de llegar a abrir la boca le había dado bruces con la puerta sobre su adolorida nariz. Draco gimió al recordarlo. Dos golpes en dos días. _"¡Todo un record!"_ pensó con ironía.

Realmente había cambiado. El calor de su mirada se había perdido, la dulzura de su voz e incluso la ternura de su rostro se había esfumado. Todo. Todo se helaba en ella cuando estaba en su presencia. Quizás devolverle sus propiedades podría alivianar sus problemas económicos (si los tenia). Pero nada podría regresarla su antigua alegría.

Draco suspiró. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía más miserable. Había hecho cosas malas, algunas a conciencia, otras bajo coacción. Pero ninguna pesaba más como el daño que había infringido en Astoria. Realmente deseaba remediarlo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo

Suspiró nuevamente. Se masajeó el cuello y bufó. Se sentía agotado. Física y mentalmente agotado. Deseaba llegar a casa y descansar…… No, lo que realmente deseaba es llegar a casa y retozar en los brazos de Granger. Estaba seguro que esa seria una excelente terapia para todas sus tensiones.

Sonrió con picardía. La noche anterior soñó con ella. No recordaba con exactitud el sueño pero había despertado con el cuerpo rígido y ardiente de necesidad. Su bien amada imaginación había tomado el control de sus pensamientos. Y Draco tenía una imaginación muy activa. Tan potente que había seguido funcionando mientras el dormía.

Como deseaba que su sueño se hiciera realidad. ¡Oh, Dios bendito! De verdad lo deseaba. Era un hombre ¡Y un hombre muy débil! Deseaba tanto el cuerpo de Granger como anhelaba someter su voluntad. Deseaba la suavidad de su oreja, la línea debajo de su barbilla, navegar en los recovecos de su clavícula y luego probar la piel de su hombro. Deseaba deslizar su lengua a lo largo de su cuello, encender su fuego interno y arrastrarlo hacia abajo, hasta el oscuro valle entre sus pechos. Deseaba aferrar su trasero, estrecharlo contra él para que sintiera el inclemente signo de su deseo. Ansiaba hundirse en su humedad y hacerla gritar su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que desfallecida cayera en sus brazos. Deseaba poseer cada centímetro de ella infinitas veces hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviera más fuerzas de las necesarias para respirar.

Se maldijo interiormente. Sus pensamientos habían ocasionado una terrible inflamación que presionaba dolorosamente contra sus pantalones muggles ¡Estúpido! Esa era una de las razones por las que prefería las túnicas.

Una lechuza se alejaba de la casa cuando Draco estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada. La observó con curiosidad mientras planeaba su vuelo ¿Quién le habría escrito?

Entró en la casa y un elfo domestico le informó que Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca. Caminó con sigilo, giró la perilla con cuidado y entró. Granger estaba sentada en un sillón individual cercano a uno de los ventanales laterales, desde la puerta podía verse algo de su perfil. Estaba leyendo…. Y parecía disfrutarlo. Sin hacer ruido caminó hasta situarse detrás del sillón y desde allí observó la carta que Hermione leía y que según observaba iba firmada por Ronald Weasley.

Ronald Weasley. _Weasel_. La maldita comadreja con la mayor suerte que una miserable sabandija podría llegar a contar. Draco quedó atontado por el relámpago de rabia que atravesó su cuerpo al pensar en Granger yaciendo en los brazos del maldito weasel.

-Estoy seguro que weasel es del tipo que dibuja seductores labios y agrega su perfume a los pergaminos.

Draco pudo percibir el momento exacto en el que los nervios de Hermione se crisparon.

-¿Es demasiado pedir un poco de tranquilidad? - Preguntó ella al tiempo que enrollaba el pergamino.

-¿Le dijiste a weasel donde ibas a estar, Granger? Pensé que preferías ocultarlo – continuó Draco ignorando su último comentario.

-No, definitivamente no se puede recurrir a la caridad en esta casa.

Draco casi sonrió – Dime Granger. No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que leer una estúpida carta. Cosas como…. No se. Quizás pensar en como darme un beso que me satisfaga.

Hermione se levantó y observó a Draco. Una sonrisa petulante se dibujó en su rostro – El día en que me dedique a pensar en que hacer para complacerte me quito el cerebro.

Draco sonrió de forma sesgada – No digas esas cosas, Granger. Estoy seguro que no serias la misma sin tu cerebro. Podrías convertirte en alguien aburrido ¿No crees?

-No más aburrida de lo que ya me siento en esta casa, puedes estar seguro de ello.

-¡Oh! Pero si te he dado miles de opciones de entretención.

-Ninguna que quiera tomar. De todas formas gracias por intentarlo.

-Sabes…. – dijo Draco fingiendo que meditaba mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho –…. creo que debes ver algo que estoy seguro te dará en que pensar. Espera un segundo.

Hermione no dijo nada mientras Draco salía de la habitación y al momento regresaba con un sobre de sello roto en las manos.

-¿Te gustaría darle una ojeada? – preguntó mientras le tendía el sobre.

Hermione frunció el cejo - ¿Qué es?

-Tómalo – respondió Draco agitando el papel – Te interesa.

Hermione dejó a un lado la carta de Ron y tomó el sobre que Malfoy le tendía, sonreía con suspicacia y eso la enojaba.

Extrajo un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado y lo tendió frente a sus ojos los cuales se agrandaron de sorpresa.

-Esto es… es

-Las calificaciones reales de Longbottom – terminó Draco por ella.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca – No puede ser. Neville jamás perdería Herbólogia. Siempre fue brillante en ello, mucho más que yo. Con estas calificaciones…

-Tendría que volver a primer año ¿No crees?

-Es imposible. Esto esta mal… ¿Son reales?

-Por supuesto – refutó de inmediato - La extrajimos de los archivos originales.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esto, Malfoy?

-No puedo dártelo todo de un solo golpe Granger…. Ya sabes. Tú das. Yo doy.

Hermione no conseguía apartar su mirada del pergamino extendido entre sus manos. Era absurdo. Neville era excelente en Herbólogia, y aunque no era brillante en encantamientos o defensa contra las artes oscuras, tampoco era tan malo como para un Insuficiente. Había algo escondido en todo eso, estaba convencida de ello.

-¿Estas seguro que esto es original?

Draco frunció el cejo –Si. Ya te dije, es el original de las pruebas. Pagamos mucho por él.

-¿Pagamos?

-¡Granger! No trates de desviar el tema…. ¿Entiendes lo que ese simple papel haría a la reputación de tu amigo?

-Nadie lo creería. No hay nadie más brillante que Neville con las plantas y en pociones es excelente. Ha fabricado muchas……..

-Tengo los documentos que certifican su legitimidad. ¿Entiendes la magnitud de su engaño?

Hermione se sentía confundida. Había algo muy extraño en este asunto y la única forma de esclarecerlo era juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Malfoy, sin duda, seria una excelente herramienta para conseguir información.

-No lo hagas – dijo despacio – No des esto a conocer.

Draco pudo percibir en sus ojos castaños un atisbo de suplica.

-No soy un alma caritativa Granger. Sabes lo que quiero a cambio.

-Un beso – murmuró ella.

-Para empezar.

Hermione lo observó y tragó ruidosamente. Debía besarlo. Era necesario obtener ese papel….. pero ¡Oh, Merlín! Valía la pena rebajarse a ello solo por ayudar a Neville… si, era su amigo pero…. ¿Hasta donde tenia pensado llegar? ¿Existiría otra forma de solucionar todo eso sin verse humillada?

-Un beso por ese papel ¿Es un trato justo? – preguntó Draco.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el corazón. Las manos le sudaban y sentía miedo. Miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar si continuaba este juego ¿Qué le pediría Malfoy al final? ¡Oh, por supuesto que ya sabia que era lo que él deseaba! ¿Pero estaría dispuesta a darlo? Se comportaría como una cualquiera simplemente para ayudar a su amigo ¿Neville se merecía todo esto?

Pánico. Es lo que Draco vislumbró en la expresión de Hermione. Estaba seguro que de no tener las calificaciones en las manos, estaría retorciéndose los dedos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A que le temía? Él no deseaba que ella sintiera miedo. Él ansiaba que ella se desinhibiera y sintiera placer, que lo aceptara, que recibiera todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a entregarle y que de igual manera le entregara todo lo que estaba dispuesta a dar.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos – murmuró despacio.

-No valen mucho te lo aseguro – respondió ella – Solo pensaba…. Que debo esmerarme un poco más en este beso.

Draco sintió que la tensión le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho ella eso? ¿Acaso no sabía que una simple frase dicha en el momento o de la forma indicada podría despertar los deseos más primitivos de un hombre?

-Creo que es un buen momento para intentarlo ¿Te parece?

No era coqueta, no era sensual. Parecía más como si hablara de un tema trivial -Si tu lo crees conveniente… - Draco espero que la voz no hubiese salido tan temblorosa como a él le pareció escucharla.

Hermione no agregó nada más. Dio tres pasos para acercarse a Draco. Lo observó directamente a los ojos mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros y luego… lo besó.

Pero de inmediato supo que ese beso no serviría de nada. No sentía nada. Nada más allá de la terrible angustia que oprimía su corazón. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo lograría terminar con todo ese asunto sin ver pisoteada su dignidad?

Para su sorpresa, Draco la tomó de los hombros y la alejó. Hermione lo observó intrigada y confusa.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó

-No es esto lo que tengo en mente Granger….

-¿No es esto lo que tienes en mente?

-No

Hermione frunció el cejo y sintió como poco a poco la rabia se apoderó de su interior - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Exclamó con atisbos de desesperación.

Draco también sintió enojo. ¿Qué quería? ¡Maldición! Se lo había dicho cientos de veces. Miles en realidad. Y todavía tenía la desfachatez de preguntarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? – repitió Draco con un tono de incredulidad.

Hermione sintió como la peligrosa mirada de Draco se colaba a través de su piel. Por un segundo llegó a temer por su integridad.

-¡Tu sabes perfectamente lo que quiero! – Gritó Draco – ¡No te hagas la tonta! Me estoy cansando de tu juego Granger.

-¡Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho de gritarme.

-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero? – Inquirió él ignorando su ultimo reclamo – Quiero que me desees.

La lengua de Hermione se volvió de repente pesada y una extraña y viscosa masa se arremolinó en su garganta.

-Sabes que eso no es posible.

Draco caminó hacia ella consiguiendo arrinconarla contra la pared del fondo. Ubicó cada una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro encerrándola entre sus brazos y luego se acercó hasta quedar aun palmo de sus labios.

-Puedes hacerlo – dijo con un aterciopelado tono – En realidad no tienes que hacer nada salvo aceptar lo que te ofrezco Granger. Presiento que debajo de toda esa figura remilgada y prepotente se esconde una verdadera hoguera. Permíteme encenderte Granger. Deja que sea yo quien te guié, quien te lleve de la mano por los deliciosos caminos del placer. Acéptame y te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

El calido aliento de Draco golpeaba con insistencia el rostro de Hermione. Su mirada no se había desviado ni por un instante, sus palabras parecían sinceras y mostraban un ferviente deseo que parecía emanar por cada poro de su piel. Pero Hermione no podía evitar sentirse insegura y temerosa.

Draco también percibió su miedo y su inseguridad. Se alejó lanzando un sonoro resoplido y meciendo con insistencia sus rubios cabellos. Hermione poco a poco estaba logrando lo que su padre no había conseguido. Volverlo loco de desesperación.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el sobre y el pergamino con las calificaciones de Longbottom. No podía hacer nada más…. Salvo esperar a que ella tomara una decisión.

-Cuando estés lista – dijo dándole la espalda – Ven a buscarme. Te estaré esperando.

Hermione observó su ancha espalda. Parecía rígido y ¿Agotado?

-Tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca Granger. Si no es tu deseo acompañarme. Te agradecería me dejaras solo.

Asintió en silencio aunque él no la veía y luego salió del lugar cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Draco la observó molesto. Su cuerpo no lograría acunar por mucho tiempo el deseo que bullía en su interior. Tendría que saciarse de alguna manera…. Como fuese…. De seguir las cosas como iban debería acudir a… ¿Marié, talvez? ¿Seria efectivo esta vez? O quizás ¿debería buscar a otra mujer?

Encendió la chimenea con la varita. Se disponía a arrojar polvos flu sobre el fuego cuando observó la carta de Weasley enrollada cuidadosamente sobre una de sus mesas. Sin pensarlo la leyó.

_Deseo tanto verte…. Te he extrañado todo este tiempo…. Quiero verte…..Tú sabes que eres la única y la más importante…..Siempre tuyo…._

Draco sintió como la razón se le nublaba. Granger podría creer lo que quisiera pero esas eran palabras de un hombre enamorado…. Maldito y estúpido engreído, pordiosero…. No la tendría de nuevo…. No al menos antes que él la tuviera para si.

Arrojó la carta al fuego sin importarle las futuras consecuencias. Por supuesto Granger seria capaz de golpearle nuevamente la nariz cuando se enterara. Observó con deleite como las llamas consumían el papel. Con una asombrosa sensación de regocijo, arrojó finalmente los polvos flu sobre las llamas que inmediatamente se tornaron verdes. Draco no pudo reprimir la sonrisa burlona que bailaba en sus labios.

-Ronting Hall. Blaise Zabini. Primera esquina de Surreverly Park.

--

-Hola Pansy. ¿Has dormido bien?........No, demasiado impersonal…. Pansy ¿Podríamos hablar?....No, muy brusco…. Pansy con respecto a lo de ayer…. ¡Demonios!

Blaise se dejó caer en unos de los sillones que amueblaban su habitación. Había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la forma más conveniente de sobrellevar las cosas….

"_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" "¿Por qué rayos la tenias que haberla besado?" "¡Oh, claro! Por estar pensando con la cabeza equivocada"_

Blaise suspiró. Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos…. Cuando Pansy le había llamado. Algo primitivo bullía en él…. En ese instante…. El deseo ardiente y carnal de un hombre…. Un hombre que necesita a una mujer…. Y para su desgracia…. Pansy era una, y estaba al alcance de su mano, literalmente hablando.

Se golpeó con una mano la cabeza. ¿Cómo debería hablarle ahora? ¿Debería hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido o…. era preferible aclarar la situación? _¡Rayos!_ Pansy era su mejor amiga…. Era de hecho su única amiga…. _¿No se te ocurrió estropear la relación de otra manera?_

"_¡Malditos sean los hombres cuando no son capaces de mantener a raya sus deseos! Y aun más malditos porque son incapaces de vivir sin una mujer"_

Lo peor de todo era…..Suspiró……. que aun necesitaba a una mujer…. La necesitaba con urgencia…. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y tenso, pero sobre todo podía ver y sentir su turgente virilidad marcada dolorosamente contra sus pantalones.

¡Uf! Nunca lo imagino, nunca se detuvo a pensar en ello ni por un mísero instante. Pero Pansy, lo había… ¡Dios! Lo había excitado…… ¡Oh, si! Había sentido tantas cosas en ese beso… por primera vez fue conciente del calor que su cuerpo despedía, el embriagador perfume de sus cabellos, la suavidad de su piel, la deliciosa curvatura de…. Sus pechos. ¡Oh, por Dios! Para que negarlo… cuando ella se había apartado de él, sintió un extraño vació. Se dio cuenta al instante que añoraba el frágil y calido cuerpo que había estado cobijando en sus brazos segundos atrás.

Se había quedado sin habla, casi no había conseguido moverse. Por fortuna había logrado darle la espalda a Pansy y ocultar algo que ha simple vista podría ser detectado….. Su miembro estaba grande, grueso y caliente. Un hombre totalmente excitado….. por ella. La pasión lo había dominado, irresistible y temeraria.

No lo entendía. Por unos instantes había creído que todo se debió a su recuerdo… ha Luna…. Había pronunciado su nombre maldita sea. Pero…. ¿Para que mentir? Era por ella, por Pansy. ¡Oh, mi buen Dios! ¡Deseaba a su amiga! ¡Quería…. Hacerle el amor! Quería saborear su interior con su boca, con sus manos…. _¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

Unos golpes en la puerta alejaron sus pensamientos. De repente un sudor frió recorrió la piel de su espalda, estaba aterrado. La única persona que podía tocar la puerta de su habitación a esa hora era Pansy…. ¡Pansy, es su habitación! ¡Merlín! ¿Esto es una prueba, verdad? Aun no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla porque aun no era capaz de entender que había sucedido…. Que había cambiado en él tras ese beso.

-Blaise ¿Estas despierto?

Tragó con dificultad. Acomodó un poco sus pantalones de manera que su abultado miembro no lo delatara y se encaminó a abrir la puerta. Cuando la vio sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo. Pansy…. Era bella. ¿No se había dado cuenta de ello antes?

-Hola – dijo ella con timidez.

-Buenos días

-Siento molestar…. Pero… - Pansy se interrumpió para observarlo de manera critica - ¿Estas bien?

Blaise tragó nuevamente – Si – respondió con sequedad.

Ella sonrió y Blaise no entendió porque de pronto le parecía condenadamente hermosa.

-Bien – prosiguió – Como te decía. Siento molestar pero Draco esta en la chimenea y parece impaciente por hablar contigo.

-¿Draco?

-Si, ya sabes. El rubio de ojos grises.

Blaise asintió. Salió al pasillo sin atreverse a decir una palabra más y rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca. Necesitaba alejarse rápidamente de allí. No entendía esa urgencia naciente de su cuerpo. ¡Con un demonio! Solo había sido un simple beso….. y ahora….. Ahora quería….. ¡Oh, Jesús ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo!

-Blaise….

Se detuvo al escuchar su llamado pero no se volvió para darle la cara. Tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiese ver en su expresión. El mismo se tenía miedo.

-Respecto a lo de anoche…..

Los músculos de la espalda se le tensionaron. Los bellos del cuerpo se erizaron y sus nervios estaban a punto de hacer erupción.

-Quiero que sepas….. que…. Te entiendo.....

"_¡Oh, por Dios!"_

-No estoy enojada contigo. Entiendo lo que paso. Se que pensabas en Luna y de pronto… sentiste la necesidad…. De bueno…. Besar y pues yo…. Estaba cerca y…..

"_¿Hace cuanto no tenia sexo? ¿Se debería a eso? Dos, tres ¿Cuatro días? ¿Necesitaba buscar a Marié?"_

-No quiero que pienses que estoy enojada contigo por lo que sucedió anoche….

"_Oh, Pansy ¡Cállate!"_

-Ante todo eres mi amigo…. Y te quiero mucho. Moriría si por algo tan tonto perdiéramos nuestra amistad.

Blaise se volvió lentamente y la observó. Era menuda pero muy fuerte. Llevaba el cabello largo y tan negro como la noche. Y sus ojos…. No sabía porque no se había dado cuenta de ello…. Pero eran como dos profundos posos de agua pura. _"¿Todo esto por un beso? ¿Estaba tan urgentemente necesitado de una mujer? Nunca, un beso lo había perturbado de tal manera ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"_

-Blaise

La voz de Pansy le llegó ajena y lejana. Pero ella estaba allí, frente a él. Esperando por una respuesta y deseando que en realidad nada hubiese cambiado. Entonces, se maldijo. Por estúpido. Por inconciente. Pansy le pedía que continuaran con su relación como si nada hubiese sucedido… era lo ideal… y él estaba de acuerdo…..

-Gracias – murmuró – En realidad no sabía como afrontar el tema. Te debo una disculpa.

Pansy sonrió e inclinó la cabeza levemente. Parecía una muñeca.

-Lo se – dijo mientras caminaba hacia él – Te conozco más de lo que tu mismo te conoces. Por algo soy tu mejor amiga.

Blaise asintió. Le hubiese gustado reír pero algo en su interior le impedía hacerlo.

-Estas muy serio – espetó Pansy haciendo una graciosa mueca.

-Lo siento.

Ella meneó la cabeza de una lado a otro negando – Eres mi amigo…. Y te quiero.

Elevó los brazos y poniéndose de puntitas los juntó detrás del cuello de Blaise – No lo olvides – balbuceó observando fijamente sus ojos.

Blaise la atrajo hacia si apretándola contra su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que quería y no sabia si aquello que flotaba en su mente era realmente lo que deseaba pero….. En ese momento se sentía realmente bien estrechándola entre sus brazos…. Era algo calido, algo muy extraño….¡Diablos! Los abrazos de este tipo eran para los afeminados, sin embargo a el le estaba reconfortando enormemente.

Contra su voluntad, sentía una excitación que crecía. Era incapaz de refrenarla… como si intentara apaciguar una tormenta…. La voz de Pansy, sus brazos, su menudo pero tentador cuerpo….. todo de pronto había cobrado un nuevo significado para él….. Y sintió miedo…..La estrechó a una mas y entonces tuvo que reprimir un gemido…. Al sentir como sus pechos se apretaban con su cuerpo… _"¡Oh, Dios! Merezco la horca ¿Dónde esta el recuerdo de Luna cuando por primera vez se necesita?"_

Pansy se desenvolvió del abrazo y le sonrió – Me alegro que todo vuelva a ser como antes – dijo acariciándole tiernamente la barbilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Blaise nunca sintió mayor anhelo que las palabras dichas fuesen ciertas.

-No olvides que hoy tenemos que ir al ministerio

Frunció el cejo.

-Goyle….

Blaise asintió cuando su cerebro decidió funcionar nuevamente.

-Ahora es mejor que vayas a atender a Draco, estoy segura que no debe estar muy contento porque lo has hecho esperar tanto.

--

-Lo digo en serio. Nunca imaginé que algo así pudiese hacerse en un espacio tan restringido.

Astoria sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su prima – Y yo te lo digo en serio. Eres la mujer más lujuriosa que conozco.

Una fuerte risotada resonó en el vestíbulo de WhiteHall, el hogar de Francesca y Ethan Duphorn.

-Afortunadamente tengo un esposo complaciente.

Astoria sonrió - ¿Crees que es necesario que me cuentes todo esto?

La estrambótica mujer se llevó la taza de té a los labios y bebió lentamente antes de responder – Debes estar preparada para cuando llegue tu turno. Es imposible que aun en este siglo algunas mujeres desconozcan completamente el disfrute que una puede obtener de un hombre bien dispuesto. No debes llegar al matrimonio siendo tan inocente.

Astoria se ruborizó – Ya no soy tan inocente – murmuró por lo bajo.

Francesca bufó ruidosamente – Eso querida prima… fue una insípida experiencia…. Dime…. ¿sentiste algo remotamente parecido a lo que yo te he descrito innumerables veces?

-No….- contestó sin vacilación.

-Ahí lo tienes, Astoria. La primera vez de una mujer es…. La primera vez. Son contadas las chicas que logran alcanzar el éxtasis total en una primera vez. Siempre están los nervios o los miedos… la inseguridad que te impide disfrutar plenamente. Para ser más precisa: dos cuerpos en una cama puede ser una experiencia bonita, pero la verdadera magia ocurre solo con un hombre…. el que este hecho a la medida para ti y debes considerarte afortunada cuando lo encuentres. Créeme cuando te digo que aun eres demasiado inocente…. Solo lo has hecho una vez…. Y fue con el hombre equivocado.

Astoria dejó escapar el aliento. No estaba segura hasta que punto Francesca tenía razón. Pero la verdad era que a ella le encantaría sentir algunas de las cosas que tan detalladamente su prima le describía en aquellas charlas que solían sostener una vez cada dos semanas.

-Y hablando del tema ¿Cuándo piensas casarte? Cariño las arenas del tiempo corren en tu contra…. Creo que debes encontrar un esposo, no es conveniente que te quedes sola…. ¿O acaso no piensas en el matrimonio?

-Si, lo hago pero….

-Que bueno – agregó Francesca llevándose una mano al pecho – Lo entendería si tuvieras algún o algunos amantes…. Pero ciertamente tú no eres del tipo de mujer que se atrevería a mantener una aventura.

-¿Tu lo eres?

-No. Llegué intacta a mi matrimonio. Pero eso si muy ardiente. Ha Ethan le vuelvo loco.

-Lo imagino.

Francesca sonrió – En verdad, Astoria. Necesitas un hombre en tu vida. Algo de diversión. Salir. Quizás debas viajar a Londres. Hace mucho que no sales de le _Villé __Flétrir _¿No te aburres de estar todo el día en ese lugar?

-Mi padre esta enterrado allí.

-Tu padre esta muerto. Fue hombre excepcional. Un padre amoroso y un tío increíble. Pero estoy segura que a él, más que a nadie, le encantaría verte casada.

-Si estuviera vivo él se encargaría de mi matrimonio.

Francesca suspiró cansinamente – No estamos en el siglo XIX ¿Sabias? Tú puedes escoger a un hombre con el cual desees casarte. He incluso puedes mantener algunas aventuras antes de encontrar al adecuado….

-Y me lo dice la mujer que llegó virgen a su matrimonio.

-Ese era mi sueño no el tuyo….

-También era mi sueño.

-¡En serio! Eso debiste considerarlo antes de entregarte al estúpido de Malfoy.

Astoria calló. La sola mención de ese apellido le revolvía las entrañas.

-Lo siento – musito Francesca con algo de vergüenza – No debí decir eso.

-No me hubiese acostado con él si no hubiera creído que íbamos a casarnos…- explicó Astoria.

-Astoria…. Los hombres honorables, seguros, responsables son para casarse. Los peligrosos, libertinos para el placer.

-Me hubiese encantado que lo dijeras hace algunos años.

-Lo se…. Lo siento fui una estúpida por mencionarlo.

Astoria agitó la cabeza – Es mejor dejarlo pasar. Ya sabes cuanto detesto que lo mencionen.

Francesca observó a su prima con expresión compungida – Me preocupas – le dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de ella – Estas muy sola muchachita. Tienes veinticinco años y llevas la vida de una solterona de setenta…. Me gustaría tanto que viajaras. Conocer a otras personas ampliaría tus horizontes…. ¿Te has puesto a pensar si realmente quieres pasar el resto de tus días en _Le Villé__._

Astoria guardó silencio. Si quería pasar el resto de su vida en _Le Villé_. No le gustaba Londres, era sucio, ruidoso y demasiado húmedo. La vida en el campo era mucho más saludable y tranquila…. Pero Francesca tenía razón, no quería pasar el resto de su vida sola y para ello tendría que encontrar a un hombre con quien compartir sus ratos de soledad… El problema era… ¿Dónde encontraría un hombre que le gustase el campo tanto como a ella? ¿Un hombre que estuviese dispuesto a abandonar su probablemente agitada vida por la tranquilidad de _Le Villé_? Seguro en Londres no lo hallaría.

-Prometo pensar en las posibilidades de visitar la capital.

Francesca sonrió. Oírle decir eso era más de lo que esperaba sacar.

-Buena tarde…. –dijo de pronto una profunda y viril voz - Parece que no alcance la hora del té.

Astoria pudo percibir el momento exacto en que los ojos de su prima se iluminaron y su rostro se torno resplandeciente de felicidad.

-Cariño – dijo prácticamente saltando del sillón – Que bueno que has vuelto. No te imaginas como te he extrañado.

Ethan sonrió, sus ojos verdes resplandecieron de malicia – Pero si me has visto solo unas horas atrás.

Francesca meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro – No importa. No me gusta estar lejos de ti.

Astoria decidió que era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar. Quería a su prima y su esposo Ethan le caía muy bien….. Pero eran demasiado…. ¿Cómo decirlo? Caramelo… y al mismo tiempo demasiado picante para una joven que carece de todo eso, como lo era ella. Al principio había creído que era la goma de los recién casados….. Prácticamente no podían evitar tocarse el uno al otro cada vez que tenían oportunidad…. ¿Pero después de un año……?

-Debo irme – dijo de repente.

-¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó Ethan – Espero que tu huida no se deba a mi llegada.

Astoria le hubiese gustado decir que si. Que simplemente su lujuriosa prima no era capaz de refrenarse cuando él estaba presente…. Pero en lugar de eso dijo.

-Quiero caminar hasta la casa. Tú sabes lo retirada que esta. Es mejor que me vaya ahora a verme obligada a aparecerme.

Ethan asintió y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

-Es una pena que quieras irte ya – agregó Francesca – La próxima vez puedes venir con más tiempo.

No necesitó ser una genio para saber que su prima agradecía su retirada. Le impresionaba que a esas alturas no hubiese quedado embarazada….. Los accidentes suelen ocurrir por muy mago o bruja que seas.

-Lo haré.

Besó ambas mejillas de su prima y saludo cortésmente con la cabeza a Ethan y sin agregar nada más salió de WhiteHall. No había mentido, definitivamente quería hacer su camino a casa andando.

--

-¿Draco te pidió que me lo dijeras?

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco una vez más

-No

-Entonces no voy a ir.

-Theo. Necesito ir al ministerio hoy. Cada segundo que pasa es vital. Goyle puede ser trasladado en cualquier momento y no queremos eso ¿Verdad?

-Puedes ir a ese mugre lugar una vez termines la diligencia del ministerio.

-Me tomará todo el día probablemente.

-¡Maldita sea! No me gusta ese lugar. Es demasiado tranquilo… y…. feliz…

-¿Feliz?

-Flores por aquí, arbustos por allá… ¡Merlín! Hasta tiene un rió….

Blaise bufó de impaciencia – No tienes porque mirar el paisaje. Solo quiero que vayas a esa casa y busques a esa mujer. Le dirás lo que hemos hablado y luego regresaras a Londres ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Sabes que si – dijo Theo desde su descuidada posición en uno de los sillones de su casa – No creo que sea adecuado que yo vaya. Draco te habló a ti no a mí. Ya sabes lo quisquilloso que es con eso de la empatía y todo lo demás.

-Yo no puedo ir – agregó Blaise con rotundidad – Al menos no por hoy. Y este asunto es importante. Se requiere tener la maldita lista lo antes posible.

-¿Y porque no se lo dijiste?

-Olvide mencionarlo.

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Tu?

-¡Si! – Exclamó Blaise con el cejo fruncido - ¿Acaso no me puedo olvidar de ciertas cosas?

Theo lo observó de manera acusadora.

-¡Maldición Theo! ¿Podrías alguna vez en tu vida hacer algo sin tratar de encontrar complots donde no los hay?

Theo lo observó por unos segundos en silencio –Pareces estresado.

Blaise se pasó una mano por sus cabellos como símbolo de impaciencia -¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Theo no respondió de manera inmediata. Le agradaba hacer sufrir a sus amigos. Sabia que por alguna extraña razón Blaise se encontraba atormentado y si el podía contribuir a empeorar su genio….. ¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le otorgaba? De cualquier modo seria Pansy quien después aguantara sus berrinches no él.

-¿Cómo dices que es su nombre?

-Astoria Grenngrass.

Theo suspiró - ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba para hacer de mi día una puta mierda. Visitar a una amargada mujer que se esconden del mundo en su cueva.

-Por favor ¿Podrías simplemente ir y hacer lo que se te ha pedido?

Theo gruño algo mientras buscaba su varita. Blaise decidió no agregar nada más, debía regresar a su casa, recoger a Pansy e ir por red flu al ministerio. Sin embargo Theo lo detuvo antes que desapareciera.

-Por cierto, hay que buscar otra secretaria. Sophie ya no volverá.

-Maldito seas Theodore Nott – dijo Zabini unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

--

La amaba. Siempre la había amado y estaba seguro que siempre la iba a amar. Pero sabía que ella constantemente deambulaba en la línea de dos mundos…. Algo escondía, llevaba días taciturna, ida, preocupada…. A veces la sorprendía mirando el exterior por la ventana, como si vigilara el cielo…. Como esperando quizás que lloviera…. Se quejaba por el calor. No le gustaba el calor.

Al principio creyó que se debía al embarazo…… No estaba muy seguro, pero creía que en alguna parte había leído sobre los cambios de humor que sufren las mujeres en estado….. después supo que no se debía a ello….. Tenia que ver con Neville, quizás con Hogwarts y probablemente con Blaise Zabini.

Suspiró. Llevaba media hora fingiendo que leía. Luna nuevamente se encontraba sentada en una poltrona cercana a la ventana…. Algo le molestaba y el se moría de ganas por saber que atormentaba esa cabecita….. Siempre se moría por saber que pensamientos surcaban la mente de su esposa. Ella era una mujer…. especial, impredecible y muy imaginativa, pero sin duda lo mejor de ella era su alegría y la plenitud que irradiaba.

Debía hacer algo. Las cosas no podían continuar de esa forma. Ideas locas embargaban su mente y le atemorizaban. Dentro de pocos días estarían en Londres….. nuevamente en Londres, con sus amigos de Hogwarts, podrían ver a Ron, Harry y Hermione, a Ginny, Seamus y Neville. Pero también estarían cerca de Zabini….. ¿Era eso lo que molestaba a Luna? ¿Sentiría la necesidad de verle? ¿De hablarle?

-Luna – la llamó

La joven levantó la cabeza y le observó desde el sillón.

-Pensé que dormías – dijo con voz suave. Su abultado vientre sobresalía de la corta bata blanca de tirantes que a pesar de la redondez de sus forma la hacia ver sexy.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? – preguntó dando palmaditas sobre el lado desocupado.

Luna sonrió, se levantó y caminó hacia él. Dean abrió los brazos preparados para recibirla y ella se acunó en su pecho. Ambos suspiraron. Ambos rieron.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?

-¿De que hablas?

Dean guardo silencio. Evadía sus preguntas, eso solo había ocurrido una vez hace mucho tiempo, en Hogwarts….. Dean no quería que las sombras del pasado atormentaran el presente.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Llevas días ausente.

Luna sonrió y se alejó de su pecho hasta dejar sus rostros a la misma altura.

-Pero si casi no salgo.

-Luna….- agregó Dean en tono de advertencia.

-No me ocurre nada – La sonrisa de Luna seguía latente en su rostro – Es serio.

Dean levantó las manos y le acarició el cabello – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto. Eres mi esposo. ¿En quien más confiaría si no es en ti?

Quiso creer que le decía la verdad, quiso esperar que ella abriera su corazón y le permitiera conocer sus preocupaciones porque si no lo hacia cabía lo posibilidad que sus inquietudes tuviesen nombre propio y por ello no las compartiera con él.

Los tormentos habían quedado atrás….. Así lo creía. Luna se había quedado con él. Se amaban, iban a tener un hijo….. Eso era lo más importante, estaban juntos, eran una familia y eran felices. Estaba seguro que cuando estuviera lista ella le contaría aquello que la preocupaba, solo debía ser paciente y esperar.

La observó. Observó sus brillantes ojos, el delicado puente de su nariz, sus pálidas mejillas y la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. ¡Oh, esos labios! Su boca era una de las cosas que más le atraía de su esposa. En su opinión su boca estaba hecha para ser besada y para besar.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Estaba nerviosa. La había visto hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones en aquellos días. Y lo había hecho cientos de veces en los trece años que tenia de conocerla, y sin embargo fue mucho tiempo después cuando sintió que el solo verle la lengua le contraía de deseo el cuerpo

-Te amo – le dijo

Luna sonrió nuevamente. Desde que se había casado con Dean no había podido dejar de sonreír – Yo también te amo

Él acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los descubiertos hombros. Le toco los labios y sintió la tibieza de su aliento

-Lo se – susurró. Se inclinó y la beso, lenta pero posesivamente. De una manera que a ambos se le antojaba perfecta.

Luna era suya, tan suya como él le pertenecía a ella. Una sensación de agradable calor se extendió por su pecho. La seguía besando y ahora ella le acariciaba la base del cuello…. Sabía que aquello le gustaba.

Mordisqueó sus labios, acariciando y despertando su cuerpo. Paseó una de sus manos por su abultado vientre logrando sonsacarle algunas risas. Había nacido para esa mujer, la misión de su vida era hacerla feliz porque solo así podría encontrar su propia felicidad.

La deseaba, deseaba sentirla y hacer que ella lo sintiera. Ella rió nuevamente pero esta vez de una manera traviesa.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó.

Luna negó con la cabeza – Nada.

Pero Dean sabia que algo juguetón se escondía tras aquella sonrisa. Muy seguramente alguna picardía, de esas que tanto se le ocurrían a su esposa.

-Dímelo – insistió mientras buscaba su oreja y le daba suaves lengüetazos

Luna negó nuevamente mientras reía con picardía.

Dean atravesó la suave línea de su mandíbula, perfilando con su lengua y saboreando la sal de su piel, bajó hasta su cuello y besó con ansias el punto donde sentía el desbocado ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Luna gimió, y arqueó su cuello para darle más acceso.

El corpiño del pijama había sido sutilmente retirado y fascinada observó como Dean dibujaba sus contornos con los labios mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus pechos.

-Sabes que me lo tienes que decir – dijo él humedeciendo con su lengua el oscuro valle entre sus pechos.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ahuecó la mano en un pecho y sonrió al sentir su estremecimiento – Te voy a atormentar hasta que me lo digas.

-Pues, resulta que me gusta este tormento.

-Ya veo – dijo él mientras rozaba con sus dedos el sonrosado y erecto pezón –Pero yo cuento con un arma infalible a la cual tu no podrás resistirte.

-¿En serio?

-Uhumm. Tú sabes que sí y tú sabes que lo quieres y ¿Quieres que te diga algo? – Agregó acercando su rostro a el de ella – No lo voy a hacer.

-¡Dean! – chilló Luna

Él sonrió. El embarazo la había hecho impaciente y un poco menos tolerante - ¿Qué? – preguntó con aire de inocencia.

-Acaríciame – le ordenó.

Le pasó el dedo índice por el hombro y el cuello - ¿Es por aquí?

-Tu sabes que no.

Él bajo al nacimiento de sus pechos – Estoy cerca ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarse el pecho.

Dean volvió a acariciarle el pezón de manera lenta y seductora, las yemas de sus dedos dejaban estelas de calor a su paso mientras observaba la caricia y sentía que su cuerpo se ponía rígido de necesidad.

Y entonces….. Cerró los labios alrededor de su pecho y escuchó el gemido de placer que escapaba de los labios de su esposa, de su amante. Durante largo rato succionó y lamió, hasta sintió los prolongados e implorantes jadeos de Luna. La boca liberó el rosáceo pezón, la lengua lo acarició con un último lametón.

-Dean…., Dean.

Murmuraba su nombre. Él sabia que quería pedir más, pero sus insistentes caricias no le permitían formular palabra.

-Eres perfecta – susurró él mientras Luna acariciaba su ya desnuda espalda.

-Eso no es cierto – agregó ella jadeante.

-Lo eres para mí.

Luna lo observó en silencio. Unas motas doradas bailaban en el interior de sus ojos.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

Dean asintió

-No existe otro hombre sobre la tierra al que ame más que a ti.

-Yo no….

-Se que lo estas pensando – interrumpió Luna – Pero no es así.

Dean enderezó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre la firme cama – Perdóname. A veces las dudas me atormentan.

-No debes dudar de mí – susurró ella antes de depositar suaves besos en su espalda.

-No dudo de ti. Dudo de mi capacidad para hacerte feliz.

Luna estuvo en silencio. Lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el. Estaba caliente, sabia que ardía de deseo, pero también sus pensamientos. Dean era su esposo y merecía saber aquello que la preocupaba. Para eso estaban las parejas ¿No es así? Par compartir todo y no solo lo bueno.

-Hay algo que me molesta – dijo Luna sin apartarse de su cuerpo – Pero involucra a otra persona.

De inmediato sintió como el cuerpo de Dean se tensaba.

-No es lo que piensas….. – Agregó – Te lo contaré. Pero primero debo solicitar su aprobación. El asunto es delicado.

Dean se giró y esta vez Luna pudo observar un semblante de preocupación.

-Tenme un poco de paciencia ¿Quieres? Espera a que estemos en Londres.

Él le tomó las manos y besó ambas palmas. Luego asintió.

-¿Quieres saber que era aquello que me hacia sonreír hace un momento?

Dean sonrió.

-Cuando me besabas me supiste ha……

-¿Tienes un antojo? – preguntó incrédulo, interrumpiéndola con premura.

Luna asintió.

-¿Ahora?

Volvió a asentir – Y me temo que tendrás que ir muy lejos esta vez.

Dean suspiró con resignación.

-Pero no te preocupes. El bebe puede esperar un poco. Primero ¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo?

Él sonrió -¿Te dije alguna vez que eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo? – preguntó con picardía.

-No en los últimos tres días.

-Ohhh – susurró Dean con pesar – Eso tendremos que arreglarlo.

--

Garent Vikermasthi, mide casi dos metros y es excesivamente flaco. Su aspecto es débil y quebradizo. La barba larga y blanca afirma su aspecto de reliquia antigua y todo en el parece demasiado largo y accidentado. Sin embargo, con todo ello no deja de tener el temple y la potencia en la voz para negarse firmemente a una petición. Maneja un poder que nadie imagina que pueda tener dado su aspecto. Es jefe del Cuartel General de aurores y a su vez miembro honorario del departamento de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

-Es derecho de todo prisionero a una visita.

-Este no.

-¿Por qué?

-Por sus antecedentes mortifagos.

-Ustedes permitieron a muchos ese privilegio en el pasado.

-Ya no.

Blaise golpeó con su puño cerrado la superficie del lustroso escritorio del hombre que sentado frente a él permanecía impertérrito ante su rabieta.

-¿Qué esta tratando de decirme?

-Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro.

-Es usted un…

-¡Basta! – la voz de Pansy interrumpió a tiempo la sarta de improperios que Blaise pensaba lanzar en contra de aquel hombre.

-Señor Vikermasthi – continúo con voz calmada – Solo queremos saber como esta y bajo que condiciones será juzgado.

-Los resultados de su audiencia serán publicados en el "Profeta"

-Entiendo – dijo Pansy con voz circunspecta – Pero comprenda por favor que somos sus amigos o al menos lo fuimos mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts. Deseamos verle, queremos saber de él ¿Cómo esta? Nos gustaría darle un poco de sosiego….

El hombre la observó con dura mirada – El reo Goyle no es un ser que necesite sosiego. Es peligroso, corrupto y tramposo…… No se le permiten visitas bajo ninguna circunstancia y les aseguro que su juicio será tan justo como el de cualquier otro. Es una grave falta que ustedes vengan a mi oficina acusándome de injusticia y perjurio. Le aseguro señorita Parkinson que no tengo ningún interés en perjudicar de alguna manera a su amigo…. Por si mismo el ha conseguido que todo el asunto sea bastante escabroso.

-¿A que se refiere? – preguntó Blaise con el entrecejo fruncido.

El hombre resopló y el calido aliento golpeó los rostros de los otros dos ocupantes de la instancia. Su mirada se mantenía adusta y por lo menos Pansy estaba segura que nunca en su vida se habían encontrado con una persona que juntara de tal modo el entrecejo.

-El reo Goyle esta acusado, además de los cargo de mortifago, practica de artes oscuras y uso indebido de la magia, del asesinato de su tío Beral McGillons en Nomardía. El cuerpo del hombre fue encontrado en una fosa poco profunda del terreno aledaño a la casa, fue muerto por la maldición Avada Kedavra.

El silencio que precedió la declaración fue tan abrumador como perturbante.

-Eso no es prueba suficiente para acusarlo – intervino Blaise.

-No, no lo es. Pero sí el hecho que el mismo ha confesado el crimen y lo ha hecho con lujo de detalles. Tantos y tan detallados que solo el asesino podría saberlos.

Blaise se puso de pie y observó al anciano hombre de forma fría e iracunda - Usted juzga ¿Verdad? A todo nosotros. A los hijos de los mortifagos.

Pansy bajo la mirada con tristeza. Sabía a que se refería Blaise. Ella también había sentido el rechazo de la comunidad mágica y debía admitir que de cierta forma el tiempo que vivió como muggle fue un respiro en su vida.

-Usted es como los demás. Creen tener el caldero por el mango. Muchos de nosotros se vieron obligados a hacer cosas que no querían por tratar de mantener la vida e incluso por tratar de conservar la de sus familiares ¿Qué sabe usted sobre no tener opción de elegir que hacer con su futuro? ¿Qué sabe usted de la vida de un mortifago obligado a serlo? Solo se sienta allí detrás de su elegante escritorio creyendo que es perfecto y que además es afortunado por que tiene una hermosa familia y por que su vida es prospera. Muchos de nuestros padres aceptaron ser mortifagos por convicción, pero esa ley no se extiende a todos los hijos.

El hombre detrás de escritorio resopló y acomodó unas curiosas gafas de media Luna que le hicieron recordar al antiguo director de Hogwarts y que por alguna razón no había reparado en ellas.

-Siempre hay elección, señor Zabini. La que sucede es que en algunas ocasiones la mente se encuentra tan nublada que le impide a la razón actuar con presteza. En cuanto a lo otro, le aseguro que yo no soy lo que usted pretende. No tengo derecho de juzgar a nadie ni tampoco pretendo hacerlo. Y al parecer no le ha quedado claro que ha sido el mismo reo Goyle quien se ha declarado culpable – el hombre suspiró largamente antes de continuar –Por ahora es imposible que alguna persona lo vea. Entiéndanlo y acéptenlo.

Diez minutos después Blaise despotricaba y no se media en los insultos para aquel hombre.

-Es un maldito viejo. Espero que sus huesos se hagan polvo pronto.

Al principio Pansy había compartido su enojo, pero después se le antojo sumamente graciosa la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Te ríes de mi? – le preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

-No me rió contigo, te lo aseguro – respondió ella.

-No es gracioso Pansy. Es injusto además de despiadado. La leyes dicen que todo acusado tiene derecho a visitas y…..

-Conseguiremos verle – apuntó Pansy con seguridad – Tarde o temprano nos lo permitirán. Por ahora no se puede hacer más…. ¡Entiéndelo!

Zabini suspiró. Quería ser optimista como Pansy y era probable que tuviese razón. El problema era que Goyle necesitaba una visita ahora. Debía sentirse confuso o eso creía él. Debía admitir que el asesinato de su tío Beral era algo que lo desconcertaba ¿Qué lo habría llevado a cometer semejante estupidez?

-¿Estas ahí?

Blaise observó a Pansy. Menuda y bonita mirándole con los que de pronto le parecieron arrebatadores ojos. Tragó saliva. Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de rodear con sus brazos aquel calido y tentador cuerpo, apretarlo contra él y así tratar de mitigar su ira y su impotencia. Pero se contuvo. Respiró y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la instancia. Estaban de pie frente a la puerta de elevador que aun no se habría.

-¿Dónde si no? – contesto.

Pansy quiso replicar pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron y enseguida estuvieron frente a frente con una mujer rubia, alta, elegante y demasiado sensual según su crítica mirada. La mujer podría haber pasado desapercibida para ella pero la sonrisa que le dedicó a Blaise acaparó toda su atención. No parecía simple coquetería. Era algo más.

-_Mon Die_. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Los ojos de Blaise se agrandaron en proporciones inimaginable y lo que Pansy nunca imaginó ver, sucedió. Su amigo parecía acorralado, como si hubiese sido descubierto mientras cometía alguna fechoría.

-_Marié_ – dijo con todo el aplomo del que fue capaz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven mujer sonrió y ladeó levemente la cabeza – vengo a pagar mis impuestos – dijo sacudiendo una pesada bolsa de terciopelo cuyo contenido parecían ser galeones reales o eso le creyó Pansy al escuchar el ruido que producían.

-¿Y tu? Que yo recuerde no eres muy adepto a relacionarte con los burócratas.

Blaise se encogió de hombros al parecer ya había recuperado todo su autocontrol – Siempre hay asuntos que atender – agregó con simpleza.

-Entiendo – susurró Marié antes de virar y observar con detenimiento a Pansy - ¿Nos presentaras _Mon Cheri_?

Blaise tensó el cuerpo y apretó la mandíbula. Le hubiese gustado decir que no podía presentarlas. El porque no lo tenia claro pero el asunto se le hacia incomodo. Sin embargo cedió a las normas de etiqueta e hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Es un placer – agregó Pansy mientras estrechaban las manos

_Marié _sonrió con condescendencia y pronto Pansy sintió que sobraba en aquella escena.

-Te espero abajo – musitó suavemente a Blaise.

Entró en el elevador y antes que se cerraran las puertas pudo percibir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Blaise y aquella hermosa mujer francesa la observaban fijamente cada uno de manera diferente pero con igual intensidad.

_Marié_…. El nombre le sonaba de alguna parte….. Sabía perfectamente que no la conocía. Pansy podía regodearse de poseer una memoria fotográfica excelente. Nunca había fallado en recordar detalles como diseños, colores o trajes mucho menos olvidaría un rostro de facciones tan perfectas. Sin embargo estaba segura que el nombre le sonaba de algo….._Marié…. Marié_…. ¿Dónde lo habría escuchado?

La llegada del ascensor coincidió con su exclamación de asombro. Acaba de recodar quien era _Marié_…. Por supuesto. Es ella, la amante de Blaise… y la de muchos otros……

Pansy no supo explicarlo ni tampoco lo intentó pero al salir a la atestada recepción del ministerio una inquietante sensación invadió su cuerpo. Algo en su interior se removió y de pronto se sorprendió al pensar que había sido una tonta por dejar a Blaise en compañía de aquella mujer.

--

Todo era verde. Le agradaba el verde pero no en combinación con colores primaverales con el amarillo, el rosa o el lila e incluso el escandaloso color del cielo despejado. Por ello le fastidiaba _Le __Villé Flétrir_. Todo allí era demasiado pintoresco, demasiado alegre, perfecto ese lugar era demasiados en todo. El problema radicaba que incluso en invierno el maldito lugar se mantenía verde. Parecía una estupida pintura de artista barato cuyo único arte radicaba en recrear el paraíso en los lienzos. _Le __Villé Flétrir_ transmitía una sensación de felicidad y plenitud que lo hastiaban. Allí estaba el meollo del asunto. Theo odiaba el lugar porque en su vida no había cabida para tan nobles sensaciones.

Acaba de visitar la casa de la tal Astoria Grenngrass pero la mujer no se encontraba. La residencia era modesta pero a simple vista podría decirse que dueño tenía buen gusto. Estaba ubicada cerca del rió, a veinte pasos de la pendiente que iba a dar al cause. Theo decidió esperar allí. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire invernal fresco, no frió, llevaba cerca de media hora tumbado sobre la hierba, pensando, cavilando acerca de tonterías en las cuales no debería gastar tiempo.

Se reprendió a si mismo. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada para que su pensamiento no deambulara por derroteros que solo le traerían dolor y miseria. Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba huir, necesitaba una distracción y no era indispensable ser un dios para saber que tumbado en aquel lugar no la iba encontrar.

Se levantó sacudiendo el exceso de hierba húmeda y enfiló la pendiente cuesta arriba. Llamaría nuevamente a la puerta de la residencia Grenngrass y si nadie acudía a su llamado se retiraría, solo Merlín sabia cuando daño le hacia el ocio en solitario.

Pero entonces su distracción llegó como bajada del cielo. Una exquisita, suave y tentadora distracción envuelta en un simple vestido blanco que dejaba parte de los hombros al descubierto y que se ajustaba a un femenino cuerpo justo en los lugares correctos.

Dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección pero una invisible fuerza lo dejó anclado en medio de un frondoso grupo de arbustos a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba la chica. Desde su posición, Theo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Una joven, una muy hermosa estaba deambulando por los limites de la casa Grenngrass era rubia, alta y esbelta, por lo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar había un cuerpo de ensueño oculto tras las modestas telas del vestido.

Theo contemplaba fascinado a la muchacha. Era probable que acabara de atravesar el bosque, traía los cabellos revueltos y aunque no estaba seguro parecía un poco acalorada, caminaba con gracia y era realmente hermosa. Parecía un ángel salido de la nada que amenazaba desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Theo había quedado atontado en cuanto la vio, era extraño que esa hermosa cosita hubiese despertado no solo su curiosidad, también su deseo.

Todos sus sentidos estaban dirigidos a ella "Es solo otra hermosa chica" se dijo tratando de aquietar los deseos que parecían querer consumirlo allí mismo "una mujer hermosa, como cualquier otra" Pero no era cierto. Aquello lo asustó, lo electrizó la intensidad de la reacción que aquella joven estaba causando en él.

De pronto la chica se dejó caer sobre porche de la casa Grenngrass. Theo confirmó lo agotada que estaba por que su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba por cada inspiración. Pensó que parecía deliciosa. Siguió observándola. La mujer había apoyados las palmas de las manos contra el suelo dejando que su cabeza cayera libre y que su rostro diera gustosamente contra el sol. Parecía sonreír.

Pero de pronto Theo se vio presenciando una de las escenas más eróticas en las que hubiese estado presente en su vida. La muchachita se había incorporado hasta quedar correctamente sentada en el escalón superior del porche. Con las manos había tomado las faldas de su vestido sacudiéndolas para darse un poco de frescor. Las hebras de cabello rubio caían sobre su frente y algunas de ellas se pegaban a su piel debido a la transpiración.

Enrolló la falda de su vestido sobre la mitad de su muslo exhibiendo las más perfectas, largas y bellas piernas que hubiese visto en su vida. Theo casi gimió ante la visión. Montó una de ellas sobre la rodilla contraria y se desanudó la bota tirándola lejos de ella como si la odiase. Theo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luego repitió el mismo procedimiento con la otra bota pero antes de desanudarla se acarició la pierna con las manos. Desde su posición Theo no pudo evitar imaginar como seria posar sus manos sobre aquella piel, sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo, probar el exquisito sabor salado de la piel después de hacer el amor, oler su perfume y deleitarse con sus formas.

De pronto tuvo una visión. Vio como tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos haciéndola sentar en su regazo, vio como la besaba hasta dejarla sin sentido. Luego alzaba aun más su falda para tener vía libre de deslizar las manos por sus piernas. Vio como bajaba lentamente la parte de arriba de su corpiño y desnudaba lo que seguramente serian unos perfectos senos respingones.

-¡Merlín! – exclamó por lo bajo.

Aspiró abundantes cantidades de aire con el fin de encontrar la estabilidad que su cuerpo parecía haber perdido. Miró a la joven, había arrojado lejos la otra bota y ahora se masajeaba los dedos de los pies…… Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era propio de él esconderse, no era propio parecer un adolescente descontrolado, no era propio no saber que hacer frente a una mujer hermosa…. Pero estaba sucediendo y aquello le parecía imposible.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y acomodó el tiro de su pantalón para evitar que se notase el inequívoco signo de su excitación. Estaba duro, caliente y deseoso…. Pero aquella joven no debía saberlo…..no todavía. Había tomado la decisión de abordarla. Tenia la ligera sospecha que podría ser Astoria Grenngrass. Esperaba que no se tratara de ella por que seria lamentable tener que tratar asuntos tan frívolos con una mujer que estaba hecha para el pecado.

Suspiró. No podía esperar más. Iba a afrontarla, iba a asediarla y que Merlín la protegiera si llegaba a caer en sus brazos.

--

Debía encontrar una solución. Pensó mientras apreciaba el exaltado signo de su hombría. Y pronto. Al principio había creído tener la suficiente paciencia y resistencia para guardar la distancia física entre Granger y él. Pero a los pocos segundos de estar en su compañía se dio cuenta que era algo imposible.

Relajó sus músculos mientras la fría agua cubría la desnudez de su cuerpo. Últimamente había tenido que recurrir a cientos de baños como aquel para tratar de equilibrar su cuerpo y su mente antes que pudiese llegar a cometer una locura. No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que sus planes se vinieran a bajo por no capaz de controlar una maldita calentura.

Tenia que darle tiempo a Granger. Tiempo para que aprendiera a confiar en él, tiempo para que se deshiciera de sus inhibiciones y se entregara abiertamente a sus deseos. Cuando finalmente tuvieran sexo (porque estaba seguro que aquello iba a ocurrir, aunque se preguntaba si Granger se daba cuenta de la inevitable que era ello) quería que fuese perfecto. Quería que Granger lo deseara, que viniera a él por voluntad propia porque también ella se despertaba en medio de la noche con el cuerpo ardiendo por el deseo. Solo esperaba que aquello ocurriera pronto, porque se estaba volviendo loco en la espera.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los elfos domésticos solían aparecer sin ningún tipo de aviso, de cualquier manera el no se molestaba ante ello. Eso y el hecho que el otro ocupante de la casa se tratase precisamente de Granger lo hicieron salir precipitadamente de la bañera y correr a ponerse un albornoz. Si era ella, si era Granger quien se había atrevido acudir sola a su habitación solo podría significar una cosa…… Abrió la puerta. Era ella. Era Granger.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Ella lo observó con indecisión y algo de temor. Tenia dudas lo sabia, pero algo debió haber cambiado si de repente se aparecía en la intimidad de su habitación. Sin embargo ella continuo en silencio, Draco tenia la leve sospecha que sus labios no era capaz de soltar palabra.

-Quiero terminar con este asunto de una buena vez – murmuró de manera mecánica.

A Draco se le iluminó el rostro. Esa simple frase había abierto un mundo de expectativas y oportunidades para dan rienda suelta a su libido ¿era eso lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Le estaba dando luz verde para actuar?

Algo de sus pensamientos debió reflejarse en su rostro porque enseguida Hermione retrocedió unos pasos alejandose de él.

-Hablo del beso – dijo Hermione con premura – No se que rayos estas pensando en hacerme pero te aseguro que no es nada de eso. Simplemente vengo por las notas de Neville….. y bueno el maldito beso

Una sonrisa sesgada se dibujó en el rostro del rubio - Granger si yo te dijera lo que realmente quiero hacerte saldrías corriendo y no mirarías a tras ni una sola vez

Draco notó como el color de sus mejillas se acentuaba y sintió una irrefrenable curiosidad por saber que imágenes surcaban la mente de la castaña tras lo ultimo dicho. Se había arriesgado…. Ella lo sabía y temía por ello. Pero él tenia claro que ella no debía temer. Ante todo era un caballero, llegaría hasta donde ella le permitiese llegar, no iba a perder el terreno que de pronto parecía haber ganado o mejor dicho que estaba a punto de ganar, sobre todo cuando había sido ella misma quien se había presentado en su habitación.

-¿Quieres pasar?

Hermione asintió – Antes de cualquier cosa – le advirtió – me gustaría cruzar unas palabras contigo.

Siempre quería llevar un orden y una mecánica en las cosas. Es el tipo de mujer que se puede acomodar a las rutinas sin problemas…. Pero con él aprendería a saborear lo dulce de las sorpresas. Después de esa noche Granger no seria la misma, trabajaría con empeño en eso, solo debía esperar el preciso instante en que ella ablandara sus fronteras, entonces atacaría y cuando su raciocinio se fuera de vacaciones el tendría todas las de ganar, estaba seguro de ello. Quebrantaría su voluntad

-Malfoy – lo llamó - ¿Qué te sucedes? Tienes cara de idiota.

Su débil intento de ataque acentuó aun mas su sonrisa – Sigue, hablaremos todo lo que quieras.

Hermione entró con paso vacilante. Sentía el corazón palpitando con vehemencia. Había intentado parecer segura pero sospechaba que no lo había logrado. Esperaba que todo terminara pronto. Había cavilado toda la tarde acerca del asunto y ahora tenia clara una conclusión, había algo turbio en todo el asunto y las supuestas calificaciones de Neville serian la primera prueba que le ayudaría a esclarecerlo todo…… Lanzó un resoplido en su mente, había llegado la hora de contarles todo a Harry y Ron aunque esa perspectiva se le antojaba tan poco como lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Un escalofrío le cubrió el cuerpo. Draco Malfoy acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

--

_**Bien como lo dije al principio, el capi esta largo. Espero que con esto me disculpen la tardanza. Dejen Review, le aseguro que estos son los únicos que me animan a escribir.**_

_**A POR CIERTO ESTOY DE CUMPLEAÑOS ASI QUE CON MÁS RAZÓN DEJEN REVIEWS, GRACIAS **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto….**_

_**LilythWH**_


	11. No más

**¡Los milagros existen!.........**

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. (si aún queda alguno por allí). Creo que a estas alturas todos saben que por mi trabajo me ha sido imposible continuar con el fic con la misma regularidad con la que venía publicando, sin embargo no duden que voy a terminarlo. Gracias a Dios estoy de vacaciones y he podido dedicarme a escribir algunas líneas….. ¡pero cuál ha sido mi sorpresa al ver lo difícil que me estaba resultando hacerlo! Uff.

Inicialmente la idea de este capítulo 11 era la de un capi bastante largo, pero si he de ser sincera me ha resultado tan difícil escribir que hasta ahora solo tengo revisado y medio aprobado lo que ustedes van a leer a continuación.

El resto del capi esta casi escrito, pero aun me falta pulirlo y arreglarlo un poco. Soy consciente que lo escrito a continuación no es lo mejor de lo mejor, pero es lo máximo que he podido hacer hasta ahora, mi mente se encuentra medio embotada de un montón de información que parecer estar bloqueando mi capacidad (o la poca con la que cuento ) para escribir.

Sé que algunos de ustedes me van a dar tomatazos por lo corto o por la baja calidad….. Pero créanme que he hecho un enorme esfuerzo para escribirlo.

**QUIERO AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HAN ESTADO PENDIENTES DEL FIC: ****pao2093****, ****anges80****,**** DraHer, ****Mrz. Morita****, ****pytufa1622****, ****elhora****, ****ZarethMalfoy****, ****aridenere****, ****jos Black****(HOLA, tengo pendiente contigo un review largo. Estoy terminando de leer UN HUECO EN MI ALMA y no te imaginas como me he sentido leyendo esta magnifica historia), ****la princessita de dios!, vale Malfoy, ****DarkZus****, ****SISU ROCK****, ****luna-maga****, ****Karix7****, ****Rosana, Karumen, ****Cirene****, ****Lagordis****, ****Embercita****, ****Javiera, ****Catuhh****, ****Little Granger****, ****Giselle Lestrange****, ****fantyhp****, ****Londony****, ****Tailesin****, ****adrianna, ****AngieShields****, ****Sealiah****, ****Abril, ****eterna-romantica03****, ****kary24****, ****kittamalfoy**** y todos los que tienen en alertas este fic.**

Bien, no siendo más por el momento….. los dejo con el capi. Corto ¡OJO QUE LO ESTOY ADVIRTIENDO!

**--**

**CAPITULO 11. No más**

**--**

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco, afortunadamente las bisagras habían sido aceitadas recientemente por lo que no se escuchó ningún ruido a pesar de la violencia de sus movimientos, podría decirse que su entrada había sido silenciosa. La luz de las escasas bombillas aun encendidas se filtraba al interior de la habitación haciendo que su sombra se alargara sobre la moqueta para morir en la pared del fondo. Draco Malfoy iba bebido, minutos atrás había acabado con lo último que quedaba de su vino _C__hateau Lafite _de la cosecha 1787 que era sin duda muy especial, de aquellos vino que juras guardar hasta que una ocasión realmente especial lo amerite, sin embargo no pensó mucho en ello cuando descorchó la única botella que poseía de aquella cosecha.

Con un paso vacilante ingresó a la habitación y con otro igual retrocedió hasta conseguir apoyarse en la chambrana de la entrada, la cabeza daba tumbos provocando que su equilibrio psicomotriz fuese prácticamente nulo, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza…..

"_Nunca bebas sin que un amigo este presente, eres un peligro para ti mismo en este estado"_

Las palabras que Blaise le había dirigido la noche de su graduación en Hogwarts habían retumbado en su mente con una voz femenina parecida a la de su madre, por un instante maldijo su falta de control y su obvia estupidez, nunca le había gustado beber, de hecho era muy malo con la bebida y siempre que lo hacía despertaba con una resaca del demonio que lo obligaba a jurarse nunca volver a tomar un trago por el resto su vida….. y como era de esperar…… nunca cumplía su promesa…..

Con los ojos aun cerrados se deslizó hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo alfombrado, sentía pena por sí mismo, nunca había llegado tan bajo….. por una mujer. Abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en la figura que yacía plácidamente dormida sobre la enorme cama en el fondo de la habitación, tenía la cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre la almohada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de su respiración. Hermione Granger, descansaba sin ninguna preocupación y ajena al infierno que había desatado en el cuerpo de Malfoy tan solo unas horas atrás.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y aspiró con fuerza, el embriagador aroma que se había pegado a las paredes de su nariz le llegó con el ímpetu de una marea enfurecida, era su olor, la fragancia que despedía su femenino y provocador cuerpo. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaron ante las sensaciones revividas en su mente y enorme oleadas de placer frustrado le recorrieron hasta alojarse en su entrepierna.

Pareces un animal en celo, Draco Malfoy – se dijo entre susurros.

Se sentía frustrado, asustado, cansado y humillado, pero sobre todo repugnado consigo mismo así como con ella. El recuerdo vino a él, y él volvió a vivirlo con el estupor drogado producido por su embriaguez.

_-Si vas a decir algo Granger, espero que sea algo importante – le advirtió._

Recordaba perfectamente el cejo fruncido de Hermione y la graciosa forma en que había apretado firmemente la barbilla.

– _Solo quiero terminar de una buena vez con esto Malfoy….. Has lo que debas hacer._

_Draco la observó apoyado contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación, no podía creer su buena suerte…. Allí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la mujer causante de todas sus frustraciones sexuales desde mucho tiempo atrás. Llevaba una bata corta de satín negro bajo la cual Draco imaginaba se encontraba una de aquellas suaves y delicadas piezas de encaje que había encargado para ella. El cabello castaño le caía a través de los hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda, iba descalza y pese al temple que se esmeraba por demostrar, Draco sabía que por dentro bullía de nervios. Temblaba ante él._

_-Tranquila – le dijo con voz aterciopelada – Yo no muerdo._

_-¡Enserio! No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo._

_Draco se había acercado a ella con pasos firmes y lentos, deseaba transmitir una seguridad que no sentía, pues en su interior la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Su mirada era voraz y no la apartó ni un segundo de los vibrantes ojos castaños. _

_El andar suave rozaba la horrorosa alfombra de la habitación provocando sonidos rasposos. Y él observó como involuntariamente el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba, parecía una presa siendo asechada por el depredador más peligroso._

_-Estas aquí – susurró mientras una de sus manos tocaba la suave mejilla – De verdad estas aquí._

_Hermione frunció el entrecejo – Por supuestos que sí – agregó bruscamente retirando su mano y recuperando así un poco de autodominio – quien si no…..?_

_-Shssss. No Granger, no hables. Siempre que abres la boca dañas cualquier buen momento._

_-Yo no…._

_-¡Silencio! – le ordenó con firmeza pero sin brusquedad._

_Ella había tragado con dificultad, Malfoy tenía la mirada clara y profunda fija en ella, por un instante pudo verse en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo indefensa y asustadiza que parecía…. _

_Trago saliva nuevamente – Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya. – le dijo_

_Draco sonrió mientras sus dedos jugaban con la oreja de Hermione, enredando hebras de cabello castaño_

– _Era tan suave como lo recordaba._

_Hermione dio un respingo hacia atrás para alejarse, pero Malfoy había aferrado su cintura con su otro brazo atrayéndola hacia él_

_-No Granger – le dijo - esta vez no te escaparas_

_Inclinó la barbilla enterrando su nariz en el cabello de la joven manteniendo el brazo alrededor de la ella para asegurarse que ya no volviese a intentar huir._

_-Te deseo tanto Granger – susurró contra su oído – he deseado esto durante tanto tiempo._

_Hermione tenía los ojos angustiados y su cuerpo tiritaba como un conejo en casería - ¿Qué es lo que has deseado? – le había preguntado._

_-Esto – murmuró apretando aun mas sus cuerpos – tenerte entre mis brazos, a la merced de mis deseos, entregada completamente a mis caricias… _

_Hermione se quedó muy quieta ante sus palabras – No estoy totalmente a tu merced, lo sabes….. ¿Verdad?_

_Aún respirando contra su oído, Draco la abrazó y tomó conciencia de su elusiva fragancia, aquel intrigante aroma que siempre había acompañado a la castaña desde sus épocas en Hogwarts, no era una fragancia exótica ni mucho menos fina, más bien era un tenue aroma a flores dulces y húmedas. Con la intención de descubrir su procedencia, deslizó su nariz a través de su mejilla bajando suavemente por su piel, aspirando profundamente a su paso, encontró una mayor concentración de la fragancia en la garganta. Se le hizo la boca agua. _

_De pronto, deseó rozar con la lengua aquella tersa piel blanca y besar aquel suave cuerpo hasta los pies. Apretó el brazo alrededor de la figura de Hermione y su mano libre buscó de forma compulsiva las caderas de la muchacha para ejercer una presión suave pero continua con la intención acercarla más a él. _

_Sí... Dios, sí. Tenía la altura perfecta para él, sus cuerpos encajaban con una precisión asombrosa como si antes hubiesen sido una misma pieza que luego hubiese sido separada. Lo embargó una excitación que despertó una llamarada sensual en sus palpitantes venas. Sería tan fácil tomarla allí... tan sólo tendría que_ _desatarle el nudo de la bata y hacerla rodar hasta que cayera al suelo, levantarle, separarle las piernas y enterrarla contra la pared cada vez que el la embistiera. La deseaba de mil formas distintas: encima de él, debajo de él.., anhelaba aquel cuerpo, pero aun más anhelaba que su cuerpo se internara en el de ella. _

_Podía notar la forma natural de su silueta bajo el fino satín, Draco acarició su cadera encontrando las costuras de de su ropa interior ¡Oh, Dios bendito!_

_Hermione se tensó un poco cuando sintió que su boca le rozaba la garganta y pareció quedarse sin aliento por el asombro._

_-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? Solo… es un beso. Solo un beso – Susurró nerviosa y vacilante._

_Draco se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y apartó la cabeza para observar la expresión confundida de Hermione._

_-Tomando mi paga - musitó, luchando por controlar su buen juicio._

_-Es... solo… un beso _

– _No para mí._

_Estaba absorto en sus labios... esos labios llenos, sedosos y rosados que prometían una indecible dulzura. La esencia de esa mujer invadía su olfato una y otra vez con lujuriosas oleadas que despertaron otra serie de fabulosos impulsos en el interior de su cuerpo. Su erección se hizo evidente; la entrepierna le palpitaba con rapidez y le latía el corazón a un ritmo desbocado. No podía pensar con claridad. Le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo que le suponía no acariciarla. Cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro del de Hermione, sólo para descubrirse acariciando su garganta con la nariz. Ella lo empujó un poco para susurrarle con fuerza al oído._

_-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?_

_Draco sacudió la cabeza con impotencia._

_-Lo siento, Granger - dijo con voz segada de deseo—. ¡Merlín bendito!, lo siento de verdad... —Estampó la boca contra la de ella y comenzó a besarla como si le fuese la vida en ello._

_Ella forcejeó con vehemencia, pero ambos sabían que él era mucho más fuerte….. Presionó contra su boca con ardor, quería que ella separara sus labios, pero como buena leona se negaba con ímpetu a complacerlo, sin embargo pronto se vio entregada a las sensaciones, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el firme torso de Malfoy._

_Draco aprovechó al instante su debilidad, para introducirle uno de sus fuertes muslos entre las piernas y separarlas. La punta de la lengua de Draco comenzó a juguetear en el interior de su boca con cálidas caricias que recorrían el borde de sus dientes y la sedosa humedad que se extendía tras ellos. Sobresaltada por semejante intimidad, Hermione retrocedió, pero él acompasó su movimiento y le colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, no dejó de estimularla, incitarla y darle placer hasta que de la garganta de Hermione escapó un gemido tembloroso y comenzó a empujar a Malfoy de modo frenético._

_Sus bocas se separaron. Hermione se esforzó por recobrar el aliento mientras observaba las sombras oscuras que se habían formado en la profundidad de los ojos grises. El corazón comenzó a desbocarse en su pecho cuando sintió que la boca de Draco se deslizaba por la suave curva de su garganta y dejaba tras de sí un reguero de fuego. Ella volvió a removerse para librarse del abrazo, pero aún tenía la pierna de él entre los muslos y una fulgurante oleada de calor comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo._

—_Malfoy - dijo en un susurro—, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Dijiste que era un solo beso…. Nada más._

—_Sí. Sí. —Sus labios regresaron de nuevo a la boca de Hermione... para robarle otro beso tan profundo como el anterior – Quiero tus labios y tu lengua Granger. Eres como un dulce al que no puedo resistirme._

_Los labios de Malfoy eran cálidos e implacables, y se movían sobre la boca de Hermione con sensuales y eficaces movimientos. La joven sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y en la barbilla, provocado por el delicioso roce de las pieles _

_-Malfoy —volvió a susurrar tras separarse de su boca con un gesto brusco—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Suéltame!_

_-No, aun no. No es suficiente... Sólo uno más... -y buscó una vez más sus labios al tiempo que ella lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, el torso del hombre resultó ser tan duro como el mármol._

_-¡Suélteme!_

_Tras retorcerse de modo frenético, Hermione consiguió librarse de Malfoy. La exquisita fricción de sus cuerpos provocó un hormigueo que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, aun cuando ya estaban separados._

_Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, Hermione percibió cómo la lujuria obnubilaba el rostro de Malfoy y por un instante tuvo miedo por la integridad de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto tanto deseo acumulado en una sola mirada y mucho menos que esa mirada fuese dirigida a ella._

_-¡Merlín! —exclamó él en voz baja._

_-Te has pasado Malfoy… Y no se te ocurra decir nada. No quiero oír la sarta de estupideces que sueles decirme._

_Caminó hacia la puerta con paso tambaleante, sentía el cuerpo crispado y tembloroso. Los labios le dolían por el desenfreno de Malfoy…. Pero sobre todo… la cabeza le daba vueltas, porque no podía negar que ese beso… la había dejado descolocada._

_-Me darás las pruebas mañana – susurró desde la puerta, y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación._

_A Draco no le quedo otra opción que verla marchar_.

_No logró conciliar el sueño, los pensamientos en su mente no eran claros y a pesar que se había masturbado repetidas veces después de la partida de la castaña, su cuerpo aun se negaba a ceder paso a la calma. Bajó hasta la biblioteca y se sentó en medio de la habitación con la botella de su mejor vino en una mano y en la otra una copa de considerable tamaño lista para ser llenada….. bebió hasta que en su mente no había más que un solo pensamiento….. Debía resolver su problema de una buena vez y lo haría aunque la solución que se presentaba ante él no era la que más deseara._

Abrió los ojos y resopló con fastidio. Con un leve impulso consiguió ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la enorme cama………. El alcohol le había hecho enfrentarse a sus demonios internos…. Unos demonios que le gritaban verdades que no deseaba aceptar pero que eran tan inevitables como el hecho que el cielo fuese azul o la hierba verde……. Granger no lo deseaba y estaba claro que no tenía ninguna intensión de hacerlo, y él ya no podía esperar más.

Mientras la observaba dormir, Draco sintió la lujuria fluir nuevamente dentro de él. No quería sentir eso. Podía elegir mujeres mucho más glamorosas o menos reacias a pasar buenos momentos junto a él si quería. ¿Entonces por qué aquella mujercita lo ponía tan caliente como a un adolescente? Había creído, erróneamente por supuesto, que toda aquella locura hormonal había quedado atrás, probablemente encerrada entre los enormes y frívolos muros de Hogwarts…..pero no fue así. Los recuerdos le dejaron la boca seca. Tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse en la razón de su presencia allí. No tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo, ni con las torrenciales sensaciones que se abultaba bajo su piel.

Apartó la mirada con rabia, sin embargo aquello no servía de nada, la imagen de aquel cuerpo de mujer extendido relajadamente sobre toda la amplitud de la cama se había tatuado en su cerebro. La observó nuevamente, no había nada extraordinario en ella, no había luz de luna que la hiciese ver como un ángel, ni piel resplandeciente que la asemejara a una vela. Era ella tal cual era, una simple chica.

La sabana le cubría hasta un poco más debajo de los pechos dejando expuesto su torso bordeado por la fina bata de satín negro. Ambas telas, la de la sabana y la bata, era tan finas y delgadas que se pegaban a sus formas como una segunda piel revelando su cuerpo en lugar de cubrirlo. Sacudió su cabeza como deseando espantar aquellos pensamientos. Había tomado una decisión…. Al mal paso, darle prisa

-¡Granger! – la llamó y se tambaleó. Su voz sonó rasposa más parecida a un graznido de animal.

Se rasco la garganta e intentó de nuevo - ¡Granger! – esta vez su voz sonó más clara pero pastosa.

Sin embargo ella no despertaba y Draco no tenía intención de tocarla, hacerlo podría nublarle aun más los sentidos y eso no era bueno, no en aquel estado.

-¡Granger! – insistió. Hermione se removió levemente entre las sabanas.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger despierta! – graznó tambaleándose levemente.

Ella abrió los ojos, su sentido común estaba tan despierto y lucido que no le tomó ni dos segundos advertir la presencia de Malfoy en la habitación. Espantada y confusa, Hermione se apresuró a arremolinar la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo al tiempo que se sentaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, se sintió inquieta ante su necesidad cubrirse, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante la joven sentía la intensidad de la mirada grisácea que parecía ver a través de la tela. Sin desearlo, tembló.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó con voz molesta e irritada.

Draco la observaba al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Frunció el cejo, no sabía de dónde venía tanto arrebato virginal por parte de Granger, tenía la sabana apretada contra su cuerpo cubriéndose desde la barbilla hasta los pies, sin embargo, él sabía que ella no era un chica con inhibiciones sexuales, lo había comprobado durante el par de veces que se había hecho pasar por Weasley, lo sabía, aquella joven era una mujer ardiente y apasionada, no habían tenido relaciones pero eso solo se debió a la inoportuna aparición de Pansy…. De lo contrario muy seguramente él no estaría allí….. en esa situación.

-¿No me escuchaste? – preguntó Hermione mientras encendía una de las lámparas de noche ubicadas a los costados de su cama. Se giró y lo vio con furia contenida - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – repitió

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Hermione frunció el cejo - ¿Estas bebido? – preguntó incrédula.

Draco levantó la barbilla y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho mientras la observaba con determinación, en un vago intento de parecer lucido – Eso no es importante. Me urge cruzar unas palabras contigo.

Hermione apartó las sabanas con poca delicadeza y caminó hacia él – En ese estado tu y yo no vamos a cruzar ninguna palabra. Quiero que te vayas – espetó al tiempo que lo empujaba con su manos.

Los ojos penetrantes de Draco recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, desde su coronilla castaña hasta sus pies. Era hermosa, lo admitía, o tal vez el alcohol le estaba haciendo pensar cosas estúpidas, pero……no podría ser solo eso cuando se fijo en sus ojos enfurecidos que brillaban de manera atrayente y sus labios deseables que le suplicaban por ser besados. ¿Qué hombre habría sido capaz de apartar la vista, o las manos, de aquellos fantásticos pechos que se adivinaban bajo la camisola de satín? Ella se movió ligeramente para acercarse a la puerta, e hizo que la tela del camisón se pegara a su cuerpo, resaltando su figura.

Draco comenzó a sudar.

-Quiero que te vayas – le ordenó señalando la salida.

Tambaleante pero decidido, Draco le tomó ambas manos y la alejó de la puerta. Su calidez y el perfume que llevaba puesto le hicieron sentir la necesidad inmediata. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer. Hermione lo observaba con intensidad y temor, la firmeza con que le había tomado las manos le impidió negarse a su tacto, le impidió reaccionar como debía.

-Primero quiero que escuches. Lo que voy a decir también es importante para ti.

Hermione frunció el cejo, el aliento dulce y alcoholizado le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. - ¿Qué quieres? – murmuró. Draco aun no le había soltado las manos.

Apretó la masculina mandíbula tratando de negar el deseo que había embargado su cuerpo y que le pedía que la besara olvidándose de todo. La calidez que sus manos le transmitían se le antojaba enormemente reconfortante. Debía alejarse de allí lo antes posible….. estaba teniendo pensamientos extraños.

La soltó mirándola con furia – Quiero que te vayas – le dijo sin más

Por un momento Hermione se quedó muda de asombro, su rostro pasó de la antelación a la más absoluta confusión. Lo observó como si de un bicho raro se tratase. ¿Había escuchado bien? – No… no te entiendo.

-Quiero que te marches de esta casa – repitió con firmeza – Su mirada grisácea permanecía imperturbable y abruptamente fría.

–¿Permites que me marche de vuelta a Inglaterra? – pregunto ella aun insegura.

Dejando el deseo de lado, trató de controlarse y de hablar con serenidad – Lo has entendido bien – agregó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza ahora? Se preguntó Hermione - ¡Espera Malfoy! – exclamó con premura. No podía dejarlo marchar así sin más. El asunto "Neville" estaba de por medio aun, y para ella eso era inmensamente importante.

Él se detuvo sin voltear bajo el marco de la puerta. Le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. La sintió moverse detrás de él, el ruido de los pies descalzos rosando la alfombra le decían que se acercaba. Quería mirarla, tocarla. Quería estar con ella allí y ahora.

-¿Y Neville? – Preguntó inquieta – No me puedo ir, estoy aquí para ayudarle. Tenemos un acuerdo – no supo en qué momento su voz empezó a sonar exasperada, o al menos eso le pareció - ¿lo recuerdas? Tu mismo lo propusiste, ¡no te puedes echar para atrás así sin más!

-Ese trato es una farsa y si mal no recuerdo no has cumplido hasta el momento nada de lo que inicialmente pactamos, hemos cambiado las condiciones miles de veces y ¡todo para adaptarme a tus necesidades!. Entonces, ¿De qué sirve toda esta farsa? – respondió girándose para observarla con impaciencia.

Hermione retrocedió y esquivó su mirada, sus piernas chocaron contra la cama y cayó sentada sobre ella sin darse cuenta. Se sentía agotada, sabia la enorme probabilidad que Malfoy se aburriera de sus negativas y brusquedades…… pero….. ahora que finalmente había ocurrido no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, creía que podía contar con un poco más de tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo para resolver todo el misterio que de pronto se cernía sobre aquel asunto.

Levantó la mirada y se fijó en él, parecía imperturbable, incluso los signos de alicoramiento parecían haber desaparecido - Quizás…po… podría – guardó silencio mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad, no estaba segura de lo que estaba por decir – podría ceder un poco.

Draco lució una encantadora sonrisa sesgada. "Típico" se dijo, Una vez acorralada, Granger bajaría la guardia para conservar el trato inicial….. todo con tal de salvar a su amigo….. Por desgracia, eso ya no le importaba.

- Lo siento, pero no me interesa.

Quiso marcharse pero Hermione se puso en pie de un brinco y lo detuvo - ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

–No es posible –contestó él brutalmente y con impaciencia, al tiempo que se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre.

Cada vez tenía más ganas de besarla. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y palpitaba con la necesidad de volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. No debía estar allí. Con ella así. Era más de lo que su cuerpo podía resistir. Apretó los puños, inconscientemente.

-¿Quieres saberlo Granger? – su voz se había convertido en un susurro a medida que se movían inevitablemente atraído hacia ella.

Hermione lo observó fijamente, de repente su respiración se volvió lenta e intranquila. Se sentía confundida, se suponía que no debía sentir el desazón que la estaba atosigando en aquel momento. Malfoy, a pesar de sus palabras y sus miradas, nunca se había comportado tan…. ansioso con ella como parecía estarlo en ese momento, no lo estaba mostrando con hechos, no era necesario, sus ojos eran como dos espejos que reflejaban el tormento de su cuerpo. En verdad la lujuria lo estaba enloqueciendo y ella era la causante. No estaba segura como debía sentirse ante ello.

Draco observó sus pechos palpitantes y sintió cómo, una vez más, se le secaba la garganta y el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. – ¿Granger?

-Dilo – no sabía porque, pero ella también había susurrado, tal vez se debiera al hecho que Malfoy tenía su boca casi pegada a la de ella y que al sentir su aliento había separado los labios instintivamente. Como quien espera un beso.

Sólo hizo falta tocarla una vez. Sólo una. Tocarle el codo con la palma de su mano. Con un leve suspiro, la acercó de buena gana, sintiendo contra su cuerpo toda la extensión de su fulgor femenino, mientras con su mano libre le recorría la cadera y la presionaba contra su cuerpo ardiente. Quería besarla, pero no iba a ceder. No esta vez.

-Porque ya no me conformo con besos robados, ni caricias "inocentes". No me conformo con rondarte como un cazador porque ya me cansé de hacerlo – Draco enterró sus manos en la cadera y la atrajo hacia él con rudeza, apretándola contra su evidente erección. Hermione gimió.

-¿Sientes eso? – le preguntó con rudeza - ¿lo sientes? – repitió molesto ante su silencio.

Hermione asintió aturdida.

-Es el estado en que me encuentro desde el mismísimo día que aceptaste este maldito trato. Vivo excitado y deseoso tratando de alejar de mis pensamientos todo lo que deseo hacer contigo, pero no puedo, mi vida es un infierno de lujuria desde que estas aquí y hasta hace unos pocos segundos me di cuenta que esta absurda idea fue el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida. – Draco recuperó el poder que, segundos antes, le había sido arrebatado.

El tono de voz cambió nuevamente hasta hacerse apenas audible, Draco reposó su cabeza contra la de Hermione – Deseo poseerte Granger, hacerte mía día y noche, a cada instante e infinitas veces. Deseo hundirme en ti, saborear tus pechos, lamer el canal que hay entre ellos y trazar un camino húmedo hasta aquel suave secreto que se esconde entre tus piernas. Anhelo besarte allí, hundir mi lengua, mis dedos…. Saborearte, probar tu esencia y hacerte gritar mi nombre entre orgasmos. Quiero verte desnuda y que estés allí cada vez que lo necesite y cada vez que tú lo quieras.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos, le costaba respirar y sentía un sudor perlado recorrer las sienes de la frente. No iba a admitirlo, pero cada palabra de Malfoy había hecho mella en su cuerpo y en su laboriosa mente que elaboraba intensas imágenes a medida que cada frase salía de aquella boca tormentosa ¡Que le estaba pasando!

-De modo, Granger – continúo sin alejarse de ella – Que estoy seguro que mis deseos no se van a cumplir y temo por mi bienestar físico y mental, por ello te pido que te alejes de mí. Eres libre de marcharte. Pero no te excuses en la situación de tu amigo Longbottom porque eso no me interesa ya. Desde un primer momento no era asunto mío y aun no lo es.

Se alejó de ella y la observó fijamente. Hermione le devolvió la mirada al sentirse libre de sus brazos.

-Me voy – agregó Draco sin titubear – Si cuando regrese te encuentro aquí…. te traeré a rastras a esta cama y no saldrás de ella hasta que yo lo decida.

La joven tembló ante la intensidad de aquellas palabras.

-Si no estás dispuesta a hacerlo – continuo sin inmutarse – te sugiero que te marches. Ahora que puedes.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para verlo marchar.

**--**

**¡¡¿Les gustó?!! **

**Llegó la hora de la sinceridad. **

**Publiqué este corta parte del capi 11 porque no me parecía justo hacer esperar más tiempo a los lectores del fic. y sobre todo por, como ya les dije, me siento bloqueada a la hora de escribir. Sin embargo, creo que los REVIEW son una excelente motivación y probablemente sean lo que necesito para recuperar la inspiración.**

**¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW, no se imaginan cuanto me pueden ayudar!!!!!**

**Nos leeremo pronto….**

**LilithWH**


	12. Verdades

_**Gracias y de verdad miles de gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic. No saben cómo me han ayudado sus reviews a poder continuarlo. Esta vez fueron tantos reviews que si los contesto todos no terminaré nunca, pero les aseguro que fueron el impulso que ayudo a continuar la historia.**_

_**Espero que les guste……**_

**--**

**Capitulo12. Verdades**

**--**

-No es necesario que te vayas aun.

Blaise terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón cuando escuchó la voz de Marié detrás de él – Claro que si – dijo sin mirarla – Debo ir a casa.

Lo observó desde el borde de la enorme cama, la ancha espalda de Blaise parecía tensa y un extraño silencio se había instaurado entre ellos desde el mismo momento en que se había alejado de sus brazos.

-¿Está todo bien? – se atrevió a preguntar aunque conocía de antemano la respuesta.

Blaise giró y la observó de manera penetrante, parecía molesto – Si – respondió escuetamente – Está todo bien – añadió dándole nuevamente la espalda para recoger su chaqueta.

-Nadie te espera en casa, Blaise….

-Quiero caminar un poco – la interrumpió – Solo…. necesito pensar en algunas cosas.

-Es peligroso…. Esta oscuro, no deberías……

Blaise rió con sorna – Son un mago Marié…. ¿Qué podría pasarme?

Silencio. Ella lo miraba entristecida y él….. parecía observar algo muy lejano, algo que sin duda no se encontraba en aquella habitación.

-Gracias – dijo él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Volverás? – lanzó la pregunta como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Le aterrorizaba la angustia que parecía estar abrumando su alma…… una certeza……

-Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa sesgada que no llegó a sus ojos. Hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida y salió de la habitación.

Marié apretujó las sabanas con fuerza contra su cuerpo, un extraño nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y empujaba con fuerza…. dolía…. los ojos le escocían y pronto empezó a ver todo borroso.

- Mentira – susurró afligida antes que un llanto melancólico brotara de su interior. Finalmente había perdido a Blaise Zabini.

**--**

-¡Despierta!

Con rapidez y molestia abrió los ojos - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó frunciendo el cejo.

Draco bufó irritado – ¿Todas las mujeres preguntan la misma tontería cuando se les despierta en medio de la noche?

-¡Disculpa! – agregó Pansy irónica y adormilada al tiempo que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama – Pero creo que cualquier persona, sin importar su género, haría la misma pregunta si algún estúpido medio alcoholizado viene a las…… ¡Tres de la mañana! – exclamó mientras observaba incrédula el reloj de su mesa de noche.

-¡¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!! – prosiguió con furia - ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme a esta hora? ¿Sabes que he tenido un día difícil? ¿Eres consciente de todo el trabajo que me espera hoy? ¡Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza!

Draco la observó con los ojos entrecerrados – No te hubiese molestado si Zabini estuviera en casa….

La expresión molesta en el rostro de Pansy pareció difuminarse de repente -¿Blaise no está? – lo interrumpió.

-No – contestó – he pasado por su habitación antes de venir aquí. La cama está perfectamente hecha. ¿Dónde está?

El rostro de Pansy pareció enfurecerse un poco – No – dijo al ponerse en pie - No soy su maldita niñera ¿Por qué diablos iba a saber donde esta?

Draco la vio cruzar la habitación y atravesar la puerta furiosa, definitivamente algo le molestaba. Caminó tras ella.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-¿Vienes a interrumpir mi sueño solo para averiguar un chisme?

A Draco le pareció que su voz sonaba aun mas irritaba a medida que bajaba la escalera. Aceleró el paso y la detuvo antes de que alcanzara el último rellano, le dio la vuelta tomándola del brazo – ¿Discutiste con Blaise?

Pansy se zafó bruscamente de su agarre y cruzó los brazos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran los inquisidores ojos de su amigo - No sucedió nada – dijo con voz suave – solo ha sido un malentendido. Estoy bien – le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y terminó de bajar las escaleras.

Draco la siguió.

-Solo estoy un poco irritada – agregó encendiendo las luces de la sala y la cocina – Hoy no nos fue muy bien con Garent Vikermasthi. En pocas palabras no es posible ver a Goyle por el momento.

-Lo imaginé – dijo Draco desde el marco de la puerta en la cocina

Pansy se giró para observarlo con dos tasas de cristal entre sus manos – Si no estás aquí por lo de Goyle, entonces…. ¿Porque viniste aquí?

El joven blondo encogió uno de sus hombros como para restarle importancia al asunto – No podía dormir – contestó con simpleza.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. Preparó dos tazas de té, una de ellas con leche para Draco, y las posó sobre la mesa invitándolo a acompañarla – ¿De modo que no podías dormir y decidiste venir a despertarme?

-Ya te dije que buscaba a Blaise – agregó antes de dar un sorbo a la humeante taza – No era mi intención molestarte.

Pansy mantenía la mirada fija en el té – Siempre has sido pésimo con las mentiras.

Draco sonrió y la observó a los ojos – Eso no es cierto.

Pansy le correspondió en la sonrisa – No, pero yo siempre he tenido el don para pillarte unas cuantas.

Guardaron silencio mientras el vaho de humo del té se difundía entre el aire frio de la noche.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la joven morena instantes después.

Draco dejó escapar un hondo suspiro mientras desordenaba su cabello con las manos – Le pedí a Granger que se fuera - soltó de pronto

Pansy lo observó por encima de su taza, no parecía para nada sorprendida – ¿Se lo acabas de decir?

El joven mago asintió.

-¿Y ella que dijo? ¿Se va a ir?

-Eso espero – Draco deseó que su voz no hubiese sonado tan débil como a él le pareció oírla.

Pansy cobijó una de sus manos entre las suyas - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco guardó silencio – Frustrado, cansado y con el ego un poco debilitado – respondió segundos después. Sonrió al mirarla

-Creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado – agregó Pansy – Esa idea vuestra….. era lo más ridículo que había escuchado nunca.

- Lo sé – Sonrió con la perversión en los ojos – pero ¿Quién soy yo para detener los dictámenes de la lujuria?

Pansy lo observó con burla y Draco frunció el cejo extrañado - ¿Qué? – preguntó.

Ella sonrió y negó en silencio – No es nada.

-Si miento de manera poco convincente tú eres pésima eludiendo un tema. Escupe lo que piensas Parkinson sabes que de todas maneras terminaré sacando la información-

-¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó Pansy enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Tómalo como quieras-

-Lo tomo como una advertencia.

-Bien por ti.

Pansy sonrió – Creo que lo que pienso no va a agradarte.

-Nunca me agrada lo que piensas Pansy, tienes una mente excesivamente peligrosa e imaginativa – Agregó Malfoy burlonamente.

-Draco…..

El joven mago se tensó al escuchar su nombre en aquel tono solemne, siempre que Pansy utilizaba aquel tono quería decir que aquello era algo serio y quizás delicado. El mismo tono que un su día utilizó para informarle el fallecimiento de su madre años atrás.

-Todo esto…. Granger y tu obsesión por llevártela a la cama….. yo creo…. Me parece que…

-No titubees - le interrumpió impaciente.

-Amigo – respiró hondamente antes de continuar - yo creo que todo este lió en realidad está ocultando un deseo mucho más profundo. Algo contra lo que quieres luchar a capa y varita pero…. Pienso que ya es tarde, creo que ya está arraigado en ti.

Draco frunció el cejo - ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó

- Yo creo….. Pienso…. – Chasqueó la lengua molesta – Draco…… tu estas enamorado de Granger.

El silencio que reinó en aquella habitación podía ser envidiado por cualquier iglesia. Draco sintió un sudor frió que bajaba lentamente por su espalda, aquella declaración lo había dejado noqueado.

-Estas equivocada – dijo con el cejo fruncido – y loca.

-Y tú te has quedado como una estatua amigo, sabes ¿Por qué? Porque en el fondo sabes que puede ser verdad….

-No siento nada por Granger – los grises ojos de Draco se habían ensombrecido y su mirada parecía amenazante, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Y como sabes eso ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿Sabes lo que se siente?

-Solo quiero llevármela a la cama – declaró con vehemencia

-Esa era una excusa muy buena cuando estábamos en Hogwarts pero ahora…..

-Y te recuerdo que casi lo logro si no hubiese sido por tu maldita culpa – un puño estrellado contra la mesa hizo que Pansy se estremeciera – Todo esto hubiese terminado si tu no nos hubieses interrumpido aquel día.

-¡La ibas a violar!

-¡Eso no es cierto, ella creía que yo era Weasley!

-¿Y cómo crees que se hubiese sentido cuando en medio de todo el jaleo te transformaras ante tus ojos?….¿Eh? ¡Dime! Seguro que se iba a sentir muy contenta.

-Lo tenía todo controlado.

-¡Oh por supuesto! – Soltó con ironía Pansy - Es por eso que dos minutos después de haber salido de allí, era tu imagen la que discutía conmigo a todo pulmón por los pasillo de Hogwarts ¿Verdad? ¿Te habías dado cuenta que la transformación ya había comenzado?…..¡No! ¿Y quieres que te diga porque no te habías percatado de ello?

Draco giró su rostro con furia contenida. La conversación se había tornado molesta y él había salido despedido de la cocina en un vago intento de huir de Pansy, pero esta lo siguió, ahora discutían en la sala. Las palabras retumbaban contra sus oídos. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Porque estabas gozando de lo lindo, Draco…..- Pansy había bajado la voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro, caminó hacía él y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del blondo que le daba la espalda – Cuando Theo me dijo lo que pensabas hacer no podía creérmelo. Sospechaba que estabas medio loco por Granger, pero no hasta ese punto. Aquello era un delito Draco y sabía que no pensabas con claridad por esos días.

-Lo tenía todo bien planeado – murmuró el chico mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de aquella noche.

-No es cierto. Tú creías que follandote a Granger terminaría toda esa ridícula obsesión que habías desarrollado hacia ella…. Pero no contaste con la intensidad de los sentimientos que despertaron en ti en ese momento.

-Estas equivocada. Me sentía enormemente complacido porque por fin estaba logrando conseguir dominarla.

Pansy abrazó a Draco por los hombros y recostó el rostro en su espalda – Cuando entré en aquella habitación pude ver la expresión de tu rostro Draco…. Sonreías…. Parecías feliz, tenías un brillo inusual en la piel……

-No era yo – exclamó zafándose de su agarre con brusquedad – Era Weasley.

-¡Eras tú en el cuerpo de Weasley! ¡Eras tú el que lo estaba sintiendo! Y ¡eras tú quien lo disfrutaba!

Draco había apoyado su frente contra el cristal de uno de los enormes ventanales de la sala, sudaba frio y sentía miedo.

-Si solo fuese un revolcón, no te importaría si Granger se entregase en cuerpo y alma. Pero tu deseas más que eso, tu deseas sentir lo mismo que aquella vez…. anhelas sentirte amado. Apuesto que Granger te miraba, te tocaba y te besaba con devoción porque creía que eras Weasley, tu quieres sentirlo de nuevo pero esta vez quieres que sea tu imagen la que ella este mirando cuando te toque y te bese ¿No es así?

Draco se sentía afligido – Eso no es amor. En realidad no creo que sienta algo por Granger.

Pansy lo observó con compasión y Draco se odio por inspirar ese sentimiento.

-Ven aquí – dijo la morena extendiendo sus brazos, Draco la apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Pocas veces su amiga se equivocaba y había tenido toda la razón al decir que no le iba a gustar lo que ella quería decirle.

- Nunca te he dicho algo de aquella noche – dijo de pronto Pansy contra su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-La razón por la que me quedé anclada en la puerta cuando entre en aquella aula….. No te enojes pero…. Weasley tiene un cuerpo mucho mejor que el tuyo.

Draco le palmoteó una nalga y ambos rieron con ganas sin dejar el abrazo, parecía que la tensión se había disipado, aunque las dudas bullían con más fuerza en su interior.

-ughm….

Un ligero carraspeó les anunció la llegada de Blaise. Pansy interrumpió el abrazo de Draco…. Blaise la miraba fijamente y lo que ella vio reflejado en aquellos ojos no le gustó ni un poco.

**--**

"_Quiero que te vayas"_

Esas palabras aun retumbaban contra las paredes de su mente, produciendo un atormentador eco que se había transformado en un terrible dolor de cabeza. Draco se había marchado veinte minutos atrás, el mismo tiempo que ella había pasado pegada a la ventana de su habitación observando la inmensa oscuridad del paisaje.

"_Porque ya no me conformo con besos robados, ni caricias inocentes. No me conformo con rondarte como un cazador porque ya me cansé de hacerlo"_

Aun temblaba. No podía negar que se había quedado petrificada ante el giro de la situación. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, ahora ya había tomado una decisión…. Pero temía las consecuencia que conllevaría….. Suspiró cansada. No había salida.

"_Vivo excitado y deseoso tratando de alejar de mis pensamientos todo lo que deseo hacer contigo, pero no puedo, mi vida es un infierno de lujuria desde que estas aquí y hasta hace unos pocos segundos me di cuenta que esta absurda idea fue el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida"_

Un error…. Había sido un error, pero lo habían cometido los dos. Ella conocía sus razones para haber aceptado el trato, pero debía admitir que las razones de Malfoy aun le eran esquivas…. Había algo más que él le ocultaba…. Algo que no le diría jamás.

"_Deseo poseerte Granger, hacerte mía día y noche, a cada instante e infinitas veces. Deseo hundirme en ti, saborear tus pechos, lamer el canal que hay entre ellos y trazar un camino húmedo hasta aquel suave secreto que se esconde entre tus piernas. Anhelo besarte allí, hundir mi lengua, mis dedos…. Saborearte, probar tu esencia y hacerte gritar mi nombre entre orgasmos. Quiero verte desnuda y que estés allí cada vez que lo necesite y cada vez que tú lo quieras"_

Los suaves bellos de su piel se erizaron al recordar aquellas palabras grabadas a fuego. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deseada… tan mujer. Era irónico que precisamente Malfoy fuese quien la hiciese sentir así. Como un ser lleno de instintos y deseos… su cuerpo le pedía permanecer anclada en aquella habitación. Pero su mente, su parte racional, la esencia de su ser, saltaba con una ruidosa alarma que acallaba su instinto obligándolo a ocultarse en un recóndito lugar en su cuerpo.

"_Si cuando regrese te encuentro aquí…. te traeré a rastras a esta cama y no saldrás de ella hasta que yo lo decida"_

Debía admitirlo. Ella era racional, sin su mente se sentía desnuda. Nunca, ni en todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts, al borde del peligro o en situaciones de riesgo, su mente le había fallado….

"_Si no estás dispuesta a hacerlo te sugiero que te marches. Ahora que puedes"_

….Y no había llegado el momento que sucediera… Aun.

Tomó su varita, que como siempre, reposaba debajo de su almohada y las pruebas que había logrado reunir contra Neville….salió de allí.… Sin embargo, ya en las escaleras, Hermione retrocedió nuevamente hacía su habitación.

Un pergamino y una pluma – se dijo en susurros. Garabateó unas palabras en él y lo posó sobre su almohada. Sabía que el primer lugar donde Malfoy iría al regresar sería a aquella habitación. Era una nota pare él.

No se detuvo a mirar atrás. No titubeo en cada uno de los pasos que la llevaron fuera de la propiedad de Malfoy. Iba descalza, llevaba consigo su varita las pruebas y el pijama que vestía y que había jurado regresar en cuento contara nuevamente con su ropa…. Llegó al límite donde las barreras se rompían y ella quedaba libre para tomar su decisión. Podía irse o permanecer allí….. Ya había elegido y nunca daba su brazo a torcer si de ella dependía. Pronunció los hechizos y desapareció dejando una estela de polvo donde sus pies habían estado anclados.

Apareció en la sala de su casa. Recordó que debía potenciar los hechizos protectores, Malfoy conocía las claves de desactivación. Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido… estaba en casa, era libre y debía admitirlo, nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida, no había nada más horrible en el mundo, que doblegaran tu voluntad, que te hiciera hacer cosas que por decisión propia nunca harías.

Un suspiro ahogado brotó de su garganta y sin siquiera esperarlo, varias lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos…. Era libre, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillada como Malfoy la había hecho sentir en los últimos días. Lanzó un quejido más fuerte, parecía como si de pronto hubiese tenido demasiado oxigeno retenido en sus pulmones… parecía con si de pronto hubiese recuperado la alegría que le había sido arrebatada, era un poco exagerado, lo sabía, pero real.

Unos pasos en la escalera le hicieron callar de repente. Quizás Neville había escuchado su ruido y ahora bajaba a investigar… No estaba preparada para verlo, le había fallado y no sabía cómo recibiría la noticia, su futuro podía cambiar en cualquier momento, aquello no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

-¡¿Hermione?!

Las luces se encendieron. No era Neville. Era la persona que jamás esperó ver en aquel momento. Dos segundos le tomó salir de su estado de estupefacción. Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo y se lanzó a sus brazos, su menudo cuerpo fue atrapado con determinación y dulzura.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras le revisaba la cabeza en busca de heridas, era una costumbre que había adquirido siendo auror.

Hermione no pudo contener el llanto. Era Ron, era él y estaba allí, en su casa. Era como si Dios se estuviese reivindicando con ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustado - ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! – gritó al notar que Hermione no respondía.

Harry bajó las escaleras con rapidez, pero no se esperaba ver a Hermione inmersa en llanto y abrazada a Ron con si la vida se le fuera en ello. Iba descalza y llevaba lo que parecía ser un pijama con poca tela ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡Hermione! – la llamó.

Separó su rostro del pecho de Ron y observó a Harry. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como si de pronto hubiese recuperado la fuerza para poder derramarlas, sonrió en medio del llanto y corrió a los brazos de Harry que como Ron, la atrapó con fuerza y determinación.

Los aurores se observaron en silencio. Ron tenía el cejo fieramente fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, a Harry nunca le había dado buena espina aquella expresión y mucho menos si la situación tenía que ver con Hermione.

Harry acarició la espalada de la castaña una y otra vez para que se calmara mientras Ron caminaba hacia un sobre caído en el suelo junto a la varita de Hermione. Lo tomó y abrió leyendo su contenido con la mirada fija.

-¿Qué significa esto, Hermione? – Preguntó sin despejar los ojos del papel.

La joven hipó por última y desvió la mirada hacia Ron, Harry pudo notar el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó aun con su mano apoyada en la espalda.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – Estoy feliz – su voz sonó gangosa por el llanto e hizo que Ron despejara la mirada del pergamino y la posara en ella. Le tendió el sobre a Harry mientras su mirada se suavizaba con rapidez.

-Entonces ¿Por qué llorabas?

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano – Soy una sentimental – respondió y sonrió nuevamente. Harry y Ron hicieron otro tanto.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Dónde está Neville? – parecía que de pronto, la joven castaña había recuperado la facilidad de la palabra.

-Tenemos mucho qué hablar – dijo Harry – Pero primero, querrás cambiarte de ropa.

Ron frunció nuevamente el cejo y Harry le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Hay mucho que explicar – continuo Harry señalando el pergamino.

Hermione asintió antes de subir hacia su habitación.

**--**

-Siento interrumpir.

-Si es así no lo digas fingiendo cortesía.

Draco sonrió, pero Blaise se mantuvo imperturbable.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la sala.

-También me alegra verte – respondió Draco con ironía.

-¿Quieres algo de té? – intervino Pansy quien de momento se mantenía lo más alejada posible de Draco, no entendía por qué sentía como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo.

-¡A esta hora! No gracias, no quiero molestarte.

-Ya se molestó por mí, no te preocupes –espetó Draco – Pansy me preparó una taza hace poco

Draco no entendió porque los dientes de Blaise rechinaron con enojo.

-De todas formas no quiero – agregó – Ya he comido y bebido lo suficiente por hoy. Digamos que estoy satisfecho en todos los sentidos – Una sonrisa sesgada se dibujó en el rostro del joven mago.

-¿Y Donde rayos estabas para que te trataran tan bien? – Inquirió Pansy - Estabas con esa chica ¿No es así? La del ministerio.

-¿Qué chica? – Preguntó Malfoy observándola – Dijiste que no sabias donde estaba.

-No lo sabía - respondió Pansy observando fijamente a Blaise – ahora lo sé.

El silencio tomó asiento en medio de la sala y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desubicado.

-Si estabas con ella – dijo de repente Pansy – Entonces no te quejes por la presencia de Draco aquí.

Blaise dirigió a Draco una mirada tan fría como el hielo. El blondo frunció el cejo confundido y Pansy salió de la sala murmurando algo así como "_Esto es absurdo_"

Se quedaron allí, en silencio. Blaise mostraba en sus ojos el profundo deseo de hacer daño a alguien….. y ese alguien parecía ser él.

-No sé lo que está pasando, pero sea lo que sea que estés pensando…. no es así.

Silencio. Draco se sintió cabreado.

-Tampoco sé porque tengo que darte explicaciones….. Pero creo que las necesitas – esperó, pero Blaise continuaba en silencio mirándolo fijamente sin parpadear.

-En realidad salí de casa pensando ir con Marié pero cambie de idea y vine aquí… te estaba buscando…….

La expresión en el rostro de su amigo permanecía imperturbable.

-Ahora no importa – continuó Draco con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Pansy me ha ayudado mucho esta noche.

Esta vez Draco sintió que su vida corría peligro.

-Oye, amigo – se apresuró a decir – Te repito que no sé lo que pasa pero te puedo asegurar que entre Pansy y yo no ha sucedido nada….. Sabes qué – continuó inseguro – mejor me marcho. Tengo un asunto importante que resolver en casa. Hablamos después ¿De acuerdo?

Y con apenas perceptible "Plop" desapareció.

Blaise exhaló un suspiro. Sentía una fiera necesidad de subir a la habitación de Pansy y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas….. pero aquel no era el mejor momento. Se sentía molesto, perturbado e insatisfecho. Debía reconocerlo, aunque no entendía las razones exactas que causaban su estado. Había decidido caminar un poco cuando salió de casa de Marié, necesitaba despejar su mente, resolver enigmas que le aquejaban….. pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión……

Sin embargo, ahora…. Ahora todo parecía mucho más claro. Al llegar allí y ver a Draco toqueteando a Pansy……….. Blaise sintió que un demonio poderoso se levantaba en su interior…… y entonces…. Lo entendió. Por primera vez, desde que conocía a Marié, esta no había sido capaz de complacerlo…. Porque esa noche y desde hace mucho tiempo, el no deseaba a Luna, ni a Marié, lo que realmente quería se encontraba dormido en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

Aquella verdad lo golpeó con tal fuerza que cayó sentado en el sofá y fue allí donde lo encontró Pansy horas más tarde.

**--**

Draco apareció en el segundo piso de su casa justo enfrente de la habitación de Hermione. Se permitió un respiro antes de conocer la decisión que Granger había tomado. Si se había ido, seria en parte un alivio para él, así sabría que jamás podría tenerla, solo restaría dar vuelta a la hoja y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Pero si se había quedado…….. Si ella continuaba allí dentro……. Que Merlín le ayudara….. porque no verían la luz del sol en muchos días.

Levantó los nudillos para golpear la puerta… pero cambio de parecer y la abrió de golpe………… Estaba vacía….. tenía que reconocer que ya lo intuía. Camino hacia el centro de la habitación, nada parecía haber cambiado, como si nunca nadie hubiese ocupado aquel lugar, pero no era así. Ella había estado allí, su olor y su esencia aun se podían sentir en el aire.

Extrañado observó el pequeño pergamino que había sobre la almohada, lo tomó y lo leyó en silencio…….

Arrugó la nota con sus manos…… al parecer la castaña le había dado una lección, como siempre ella parecía haber tenido la última palabra. Arrojó la nota en la cesta y salió de allí, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez las únicas palabras que Hermione Granger había escrito para él:

"_Algún día aprenderás que no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere. Nunca has tenido un fracaso en tu vida, ¿no es así?"_

Se equivocaba. Ella habia sido y sería siempre, su mayor fracaso.

**--**

_**Gracias por la espera. **_

_**Y deseo que este capítulo les inspire lo sufriente como para dejar varios reviews**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…..**_

_**LilythWH**_


	13. Recuerdos

_**Hola a todos de nuevo. **_

_**Sé que antes hacia los capítulos más largos, pero cada día se me dificulta mas (por cuestiones de tiempo) escribir, por tanto he optado por hacer los capítulos mucho más cortos.**_

_**Este es un capitulo de transición, la trama de la historia a cambiado y como leerán a continuación el asunto de Neville se pone mucho más peliagudo. Pero no se afanen mis lectoras (y lectores si hay alguno) Draco y Hermione se van a ver envueltos en otro asunto que pronto los obligará a pasar tiempo juntos… veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas a partir de ahora.**_

_**En cuanto a los reviews ha decido responderlos con los reply y para quienes no tiene cuenta este grandioso sitio web pues ya los iré respondiendo poco a poco según sean las inquietudes.**_

_**Nuevamente reitero mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que de una u otra forma apoyan este facfictión con sus reviews o sus alertas. Sobre todo gracias a Jos Black porque siempre es la primera en dejar un review (por cierto cuando no vuelves a complacer con un nuevo fic tuyo)**_

_**No siendo más por el momento, los dejo con el capitulo el cual espero que sea de su total agrado.**_

_**Mil gracias por leer y por dejar tu opinión.**_

**--**

**Capitulo 13. Recuerdos**

**--**

_Bajó las escaleras con pasos trémulos y silenciosos. El corazón le palpitaba con una fuerza apremiante mientras el frio de la certeza de estar incumpliendo las normas se le clavaba en los costados como dagas heladas. _

_La gata de Flich pasó por su lado sin notarla. En otros tiempos podría jurar que aquel animal era capaz de observarlos a través de la capa de invisibilidad, la misma que afortunadamente Harry le había prestado para ayudarse con sus ya habituales escapadas nocturnas. Con alivio vislumbró el anaquel que Ron había mencionado en la carta que aun estrujaba con fuerza entre sus manos. Cruzó el arco de la puerta que conducía a la bodega de instrumentos de la clase de astrología junto a una pequeña entrada auxiliar al Gran comedor._

_Divisó la puerta de hierro forjado medio entornada al final del pasillo, tal como lo describía la misiva, el pulso se le aceleró al entrar en el lugar. Decir que estaba oscuro era quedarse corto, había una penumbra casi perpetua._

_-Lumos – murmuró y la punta de su varita se iluminó de repente._

_Caminó despacio e insegura "¿Dónde rayos estaba Ron?" Se preguntó. Rodeó una mesa alargada ubicada en el centro de la habitación para alcanzar los enormes ventanales cubiertos por una pesada cortina oscura, la corrió y observó el resplandor de la luna extendiéndose sobre los terrenos del colegio. De repente, la puerta se cerró tras ella con un suave chasquido, se giró asustada._

—_Eh... —le oyó murmurar —Soy yo_

_Apuntó la varita en la dirección que provenía la voz, Dio con él y sonrió suavemente mientras le rodeaba los hombros._

_-Te echaba de menos —susurró Hermione – No me acostumbró a esto Ron._

_El la observó como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, Hermione se sintió alagada y sonrió._

_-Siempre me preguntaré como haces para entrar al castillo – le dijo_

_Él contuvo la respiración, y sus manos se posaron sobre sus caderas mientras ella tambaleaba un poco por la posesividad de su acto, parecía nervioso._

_-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó frunciendo el cejo – Te notó pálido Ron, ¿Ha pasado algo malo?_

_El negó en silencio con la cabeza, pero no dejó de observarla directamente a los ojos. Hermione sintió que un viento helado le cubría el cuerpo, no supo porque, era la primera vez que se sentía así frente a Ron._

_Sonrió y le tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la mesa alargada - ¿Como están tus hermanos….? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras de un salto se sentaba sobre la fría superficie de madera y apoyaba la varita a su lado- ¿….Y Harry?_

_Él posó sus manos a los costados encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa. El olfato de Hermione se llenó con la fragancia del pino, tinta seca de almíbar, un poco de….. menta, y algo más... el aroma de la piel masculina._

_-¿Has cambiado de perfume? – preguntó mientras pasaba una de sus manos entre los suaves mechones pelirrojos._

_-Todos están bien – respondió Ron luego de un rato._

_-Tu hermana está muy contenta con Harry ¿Lo sabías? Parecen miel y caramelo. - Le apretó la nuca con las manos y Ron se estremeció._

_-Estas muy callado esta noche – susurró despacio Hermione – Se que algo sucede._

_Ron asintió y Hermione suavizó el agarré alrededor de su cuello para poder observarle los ojos azules con concentración._

_-Solo quiero besarte – le dijo seriamente y ella sonrió llevando su boca hacia la de él_

_Se besaron, pero Hermione podía jurar que no era igual a ninguna de las otras veces que lo habían hecho, había tal hambre, tal ansiedad, tal furia en aquel beso que pronto se sintió embriagada de una necesidad que hasta ahora no había sentido nunca…..Una de las manos de Ron subió por su espalda, provocándome un estremecimiento y una deliciosa sacudida. Sintió la fuerza de aquella mano, y también la delicadeza con que sabía tocar cuando rodeó su cuello y le inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás. _

_Hermione fue presa de sensaciones extrañas, ardores en lugares antes inexistentes y una constante sensación de necesitar algo más…..Dejó escapar un leve gemido, la ímpetu del contacto de sus labios se mantenía imperativa a pesar de que ya llevaban varios minutos en ello, anhelando más. _

_Ron abrió su boca con la suya. Buscó dentro de ella, y su lengua le hizo unas suaves cosquillas que le arrancaron una trémula carcajada. Trató de pegarse a él, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo arqueado. La boca de Ron, ahora era lenta e insistente, sus besos enérgicos en un primer momento habían ido aflojándose poco a poco como si no les quedara otro remedio que ceder al calor que irradiaba de ellos. La excitación creció rápidamente y oleadas de deseo fluyeron entre aquellos cuerpos intensificando la sensación. Ron la envolvía con sus brazos de manera cada vez más posesiva y anhelante….. ella sentía que enorme deseo se cernía sobre su cuerpo._

_Deseaba tumbarse sobre la mesa. Algo acababa de ser liberado dentro de ella. Se sentía embriagada de excitación, y una parte de sí sentía como Ron luchaba por contenerse. Había empezado a respirar con jadeos entrecortados y sus manos le aferraban el cuerpo._

_Le besó el cuello, saboreando su piel delgada y sensible, y sus labios acariciaron el rápido latir de su pulso desbocado. Con la respiración súbitamente acelerada, subió nuevamente las manos hacia su cabello, tan suave y abundante, capas de densa seda rojiza._

_-Oh, Merlín —le oyó murmurar._

_Hermione tocó su rostro con suavidad - ¿Ron?_

_Una mano fuerte le atrapó la muñeca, y la boca de él se deslizó suavemente entre sus dedos. Un beso le abrasó el centro de la palma, y un instante después sintió como aquel masculino cuerpo se estremecía y tensaba ante sus súbitas palabras_

_-Quiero hacer el amor contigo….esta noche. _

_Ron cerró los ojos, tragó con dificultad y luego la observó de manera penetrante – Yo también – susurró – Lo deseo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo._

_Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza. Permanecieron en silencio, atrapados en medio del abrazo._

_-Te amo… de verdad te amo – le susurró pegada a su oído y él se estremeció de pies a cabeza, entonces sus manos que iban en ascenso por las caderas se detuvieron, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirarle con intensidad._

_-¡Que! – Exclamó Hermione riendo – No es la primera vez que te lo digo ¿No es así?_

_Sus largas manos se detuvieron en su rostro sosteniéndolo con extrema delicadeza. Su boca buscó la de ella en una caricia suave como la seda. Pero a pesar de toda la delicadeza del beso, había en él un deseo tan incontenible que cuando apartó su boca los nervios de ambos se estremecieron con un placer tan intenso que les hizo sentirse insoportablemente vivos._

_-No me acostumbro a escucharlo – le dijo con su frente pegada a la de ella – dilo nuevamente._

_Ella no paraba de sonreír, aquel era uno de los momentos más íntimo y también romántico que había vivido con Ron, y lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Esta vez fue el turno de ella de tomarlo por el rostro con sus manos._

_-Te amo, Ronald Weasley._

_Fue como si le hubiesen asestado un golpe de gracia, los azules ojos de Ron se oscurecieron hasta volverse casi grisáceos y su rostro cambio la expresión apacible por una de perplejidad._

_Guardo silencio por unos segundos -Me tengo que ir – dijo sin más y salió despedido de la habitación._

_-¡Que! – exclamó Hermione con sorpresa mientras Ron ya cruzaba la puerta de aquel salón._

_De un salto se bajó de la mesa y corrió tras suyo -¡Espera! – le dijo y a pesar de ir solo unos cuantos pasos delante de ella parecía no escucharle. Caminaba rápidamente atravesando el largo pasillo que conducía…. ¿a las mazmorras?_

_-Ronald espera – gritó Hermione y entonces él se detuvo y se giró para verla._

_-¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó Hermione a penas lo hubo alcanzado._

_-¿Mal? – inquirió el confundido._

_-En el salón…. Parecía el momento propicio y tú…. _

_-No has hecho nada mal – le respondió Ron de repente – Soy yo, no estoy preparado._

_Hermione se plantó frente a él con las manos en las caderas - ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Has tratado de convencerme desde hace varios meses y ahora que he dado mi brazo a torcer tú huyes como alma que lleva el diablo y me dices que no estás preparado….._

_Ron la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía extrañamente desconcertado._

_-Gr.... uhmg – carraspeó – Hermione…. Es tu primera vez._

_-Y la tuya también – respondió la castaña indignada, luego bufó molesta y le tomó de la mano con suavidad – Quiero hacer el amor contigo esta noche….. no me dejes así, por favor._

_Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello con desespero, parecía luchar contra algo que se le estaba escapando de las manos._

_-Déjame…..déjame planearlo bien ¿Quieres?....Todo debe salir perfecto._

_-Para que sea perfecto solo necesitamos estar tú y yo - insistió ella._

_Él negó con la cabeza- ya hemos esperado mucho, ¿qué te cuesta un poco más?_

_Hermione se apretó contra su pecho mientras sentía como Ron le rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos – Si me lo preguntas en este momento te puedo responder que me cuesta mucho – luego bajo el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un simple susurró – nunca había sentido tanto deseo de estar junto a ti como ahora._

_Por alguna extraña razón el pecho de Ron pareció inflarse de orgullo._

_-Creo que se debe a la adrenalina de estar en un sitio prohibido ¿no lo crees así?_

_Ron asintió – Déjame prepararlo todo ¿te pareces? – le pregunto tomándole de la barbilla._

_Hermione resopló resignada – Como quieras – y se separó de él un poco molesta._

_El pelirrojo sonrió y la acompañó hasta el hueco de las escaleras por las que minutos atrás ella había descendido- vete a la cama._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione le sonrió de manera felina, le besó en los labios lenta y suavemente, provocándolo, incitándolo, pero él no cedió. Se separó con un puchero en los labios que a él le hizo reír de manera cálida._

_-Vete a la cama – repitió, pero esta vez le palmoteó el trasero. Hermione lo observó extrañada pero después sonrió y empezó a subir por las escaleras._

_-Hermione – la llamo cuando ya iba por el quinto rellano, ella se giró para encararlo – La próxima vez no digas mi nombre, no me agrada._

_Ella sonrió – Entonces te diré Ron._

_-No es necesario, solo dime que te gusto y que me quieres._

_-Diré que te amo._

_Ron sonrió – Ponte la capa, Hermione._

_Ella le lanzó un beso desde la escalera y se perdió de su vista dentro de la capa, segundos después supo que ya se había marchado._

-Puedo pasar.

Hermione apartó la mirada de la foto que sostenía en sus manos para posarla en Ron que acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Los bellos recuerdos se esfumaron de su mente como una rápida ráfaga de viento.

-Ya estas adentro – dijo posando la foto sobre la mesa noche.

-Técnicamente estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta – agregó él con picardía.

Ella sonrió girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a él – Nunca vas a dejar esa costumbre ¿Verdad?

Ron se encogió de hombros – Tu nunca cierras con pestillo.

-No tengo porque hacerlo – indicó Hermione cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho – Estoy en mi casa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – admitió levantando las manos en signo de culpabilidad – Siempre tengo la esperanza de encontrarte desnuda. Ya sabes cómo me gusta verte sin ropa.

Hermione rio y Ron también. Ella no pudo evitar abrazarse a su cuerpo nuevamente – Te he echado mucho de menos – murmuró contra su pecho.

-Lo sé, soy irremplazable. ¡Auch! – Hermione le había golpeado el pecho juguetonamente.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? – Le pregunto Ron sorprendiéndola – Y por favor no insultes mi inteligencia diciéndome que estabas trabajando, porque nadie regresa a casa del trabajo con un pijama revelador, descalza y llorosa….. A menos que seas una inefable ¿Lo eres?

Hermione rio cuando se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza – Es una larga historia – suspiró hondamente - ¿Dónde está Neville? Y ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?

Ron enarcó una ceja -¿Te molesta?

-No me malinterpretes. Simplemente no me esperaba verlos aun y mucho menos esperaba encontrarlos aquí.

Ron tomó a Hermione por el codo con una suave caricia – tememos muchas cosas por hablar ¿Quieres acompañarnos a mí y a Harry abajo?

-¿Es algo malo? – preguntó preocupada.

Ron no dijo nada al respecto y le instó a acompañarle, Harry los esperaba en la planta inferior – La casa de mis padres está llena, Billy ha llegado con su familia y esta vez ha venido la hermana de Fleur, también esta Charlie y George – Le explicó mientras bajaban las escaleras – Al principio nos quedamos en casa de Ginny aunque a mis hermanos y a mí no nos pareció conveniente que Harry también se quedara pero Ginny insistió que si su novio no podía quedarse en su casa entonces yo tampoco ¿Puedes creerlo?... en fin, después llegaron Luna y Dean….

-¿Ya están aquí? – interrumpió Hermione

-Llegaron esta mañana. Como te decía, ellos ocuparon la habitación donde Harry y yo nos estábamos quedando y Ginny habló con Neville para que pudiésemos venir aquí.

-¿Y dónde está Neville?

-En casa de su abuela – intervino Harry al verlos llegar – Se ha ido allí por tiempo indefinido. Hola. Harry le sonrió con dulzura, mientras la cristalina mirada verde la acariciaba con fraternidad - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-Nos sentamos –propuso Ron quien aun tomaba a Hermione por el codo.

En silencio los tres amigos tomaron asiento alrededor del fuego de la chimenea, como en sus épocas en Hogwarts.

-Es mejor que me digan sin rodeos que sucede – dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron – Puede que sean aurores experimentados…. Pero a mí no me engañan se que algo malo está pasando.

Ron y Harry cruzaron una significativa mirada.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansinamente – Se trata de Neville.

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se tensó al instante - ¿Qué le sucede? – inquirió intrigada.

-Parece que piensa abandonar el instituto…. Definitivamente – le soltó Harry de repente.

-¡Que! – exclamó la castaña –Pe…pero eso …. No puede ser…. Neville nunca haría algo así

-No hemos charlado con él – continuó Harry – Pero Ginny nos comentó que Neville ha sacado a sus padres de Sanmungo y los ha llevado a casa de su abuela.

Hermione se mostró sorprendentemente anonadada -No tenía la más remota idea – dijo casi sin aliento.

-Nos enteramos hoy – le informó Ron.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Debe haber un error! Neville adora su trabajo, adora lo que hace. Jamás dejaría sus estudios…….. Creo que debo Hablar con él. Esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas – agregó Hermione a nadie en particular.

Ron y Harry se dirigieron miradas de comprensivas. – ¿Neville tiene algún problema en particular?

Hermione se movió inquieta ante la atenta mirada de Harry – No lo sé. Acabo de llegar a Londres… no lo he visto en días.

Ron suspiró cansinamente y dijo con precaución – Hermione….. sabemos lo de Neville.

Hermione los observó con inquietud –Sabéis ¿Qué?

Hace unos años – intervino Harry – el ministerio descubrió una serie de fraudes que se estaban llevando a cabo en Hogwarts. Los fraudes iban desde pequeñas estafas hasta falsificación de las calificaciones de TIMOS y EXTASIS, incluso hubo par de amenazas contra profesores de Hogwarts y evaluadores enviados por el ministerio.

La castaña fijó su mirada en el fuego…. No quería que sus amigos leyeran en sus ojos la tormenta que se formaba en su cerebro.

-La persona encargada de la estafa, entraba al colegio haciéndose pasar por un estudiante y tomaba presta nota de los posibles candidatos que pudiesen requerir los servicios del estafador – dijo Ron – creemos, que así le fue más fácil llegar a los estudiantes más vulnerables. Entre ellos Neville.

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido ahogado

-Dos años atrás, el ministerio encontró una lista de todos los estudiantes en los últimos diez años que habían hecho parte de este fraude……

-Y allí encontramos el nombre de Neville…..

-Entonces, el ministerio ya lo sabe – murmuró Hermione perpleja mientras fijaba su mirada en uno y otro alternadamente -¿Cómo es que no le han quitado su varita? ¿Cómo no le han castigado?

-Si el ministerio empieza a capturar a todos los responsables indirectos, la cabeza mayor huirá como rata despavorida. Sabrá que lo sabemos y pondrá pies en polvorosa para evitar que lo prendamos – le explicó Harry.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quién puede ser el culpable?

-No – respondieron los dos magos al unísono.

-Sabemos que se hace llamar Dolly…. Pero no tenemos idea de cuál es su nombre –admitió Ron – o su género.

Hermione torció el gesto – ¿No saben nada? ¿No tienen ninguna pista? Una lista de diez años tiene muchas implicaciones, nadie podría hacerse pasar por un estudiante de Hogwarts por tanto tiempo, alguien lo habría descubierto – sentenció con el cejo fruncido.

-Es posible que estén implicados muchas más personas de las que creemos. Hablamos de grandes sumas de dinero y sobre todo mucha influencia.

-Es mucho más gordo de lo que te imaginas – apuntó Ron serenamente – pueden estar implicados profesores e incluso gente del ministerio.

-Sospechamos – continuó Harry – que esta red de estafadores opera en casi todos los colegios mágicos de Europa, incluyendo Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…. Todos estos días había tratado de tapar el sol con un dedo…… ahora sabia que hiciese lo que hiciese Neville no tendría salida de ese meollo….nada podría ayudarle. Si el ministerio ya lo sabía entonces no quedaba nada por hacer.

En aquel momento no podía describir la pesadumbre que se cernía sobre su corazón y la tristeza que de poco la embargaba. Pensó en su amigo y en lo mucho que le estimaba…. Había cometido un error, pero…. ¿Quién no ha cometido errores? Neville era una buena persona y no merecía que cosas malas le sucedieses. Pero al parecer, las cosas malas lo perseguían.

-¿Creen posible que alguien pueda engañar por tanto tiempo a toda la comunidad educativa de Hogwarts – Hermione bufó incrédula continuando con el hilo de la conversación – Estamos hablando de magos extraordinarios.....

-Recuerda que Barty Crouch Jr logró engañar durante casi un año al mismísimo Dumbleodore cuando se hizo pasar por Alastor Moody. Nadie garantiza que todos los años sea el mismo estudiante quien hace de espía y en el caso de la poción multijugos nadie garantiza que sea siempre el mismo individuo quien la consume.

-Barty Crouch Jr tenía acceso medianamente libre al almacén de pociones – debatió Hermione – nadie sospechaba de él, pero un estudiante..... esas serían otras connotaciones.

-Exacto – irrumpió Ron – es por ello que sospechamos de la participación de algún profesor en Hogwarts y también de alguien en el ministerio, alguien quien tenga vía libre al departamento de regulación y control de la educación mágica y por supuesto, alguien que esté en contacto con los módulos de las pruebas para los TIMOS y EXTASIS.

Hermione reflejó una expresión de extrema tristeza – Entonces – dijo de repente – haga lo que se haga Neville va a terminar en Azkaban…. Van a quebrar su varita….. – La voz se le quebró al decirlo y Ron le tomó de las manos en un gesto de consolación.

Harry se movió en su asiento y sacó del bolsillo de Jersey un trozo de pergamino que luego extendió a Ron. El mismo trozo de papel que antes Hermione había dejado caer sobre la moqueta, la chica lo observó en silencio mientras este desdoblaba el pergamino y se lo enseñaba.

-La estafa de Neville fue mucho más cruel de lo que imaginas – señaló Harry al tiempo que ella reconocía las calificaciones que Malfoy le había entregado.

Hermione frunció el cejo y le miró confundida.

-Neville – intervino Ron – No perdió los EXTASIS. Sus calificaciones no fueron tan buenas, pero tampoco tan desastrosas como lo muestra este papel. A él también le engañaron.

La castaña parpadeó aturdida -¿Estas no son las calificaciones reales de Neville?

Harry negó en silencio – Es lo que Dolly quiso que él creyera.

-Neville contrató a Dolly para que maquillara sus resultados, no para que le diera las respuestas de las pruebas – informó Ron – en otras palabras, el trato era por las calificaciones: si resultaban ser muy desastrosas, Dolly cambiaría las calificaciones de Neville y por ende sus respuestas en el examen, si las respuestas resultaban ser correctas, entonces no haría nada y el trato quedaría cerrado.

-De todas formas Neville debía pagarle por sus servicios, pero no sabemos porque Dolly alteró los verdaderos resultados de Neville si no eran del todo malos…. – indicó Harry

-¿Neville sabe esto?

Ambos aurores lo negaron – Si Neville supiese lo que nosotros sabemos, pondríamos en peligro la investigación…. – repuso Ron -Cuando te haces auror, tus amigos empiezan a esconderte cosas como si de un momento a otro pudieses decir algo que te llevara a azkaban.

Hermione sintió algo de furia en su interior, sus ojos se ensombrecieron cuando observaron directamente a Harry y Ron –Neville no es ningún cobarde, estuvo en Gryffindor y peleó junto a nosotros en la última batalla….

-¡Cálmate! – intervino Harry con tono apaciguador - Lo que Ron quiere decir es que Neville no le diría nada a un par de aurores…… pero probablemente hablaría contigo.

Hermione sintió las alertas de su mente encenderse con luces rojas -¿Qué me están pidiendo? – preguntó con rapidez y perspicacia.

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada antes de contestar.

– Queremos…. Queremos que no ayudes a resolver todo este embrollo. Neville confía en ti y por ahora es la única pista que nos falta desentrañar – dijo Harry

-¿Me estas pidiendo que traicione a Neville? – preguntó incrédula. De un salto se había puesto en pie y el enojo se evidenciaba en su rostro - ¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy?

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar cuando Ron la interrumpió.

-Debe saber quién es Dolly pues tuvo contacto directo con él o ella, es por ahora nuestra única pista, Hermione. Te pedimos por favor que nos ayudes en esto.

La castaña de pronto tuvo una sospecha -¿Ustedes están aquí de vacaciones o están aquí por el caso?

Ambos jóvenes se removieron inquietos -Un poco de ambas – admitió Harry con inquietud

-No sé como sentirme frente a esto – agregó Hermione segundos después en tono conciliatorio. Temo por Neville y por lo que pueda pasarle cuando todo se destape.

-Solo somos aurores….. defenderlo será tu trabajo, Hermione.

La joven bruja observó a Harry con pesar, se sentía inquieta e insegura ante el siguiente paso a dar, no quería mentirle a Neville, no tenía el valor para engañarlo, sin embargo, sus dos mejores amigos acudían a ella…. No sabía si la sensación de sentirse utilizada se debía a ellos o saberse engañada por Malfoy todo este tiempo.

Malfoy, maldito pelmazo de mierda. Lo odia. Más que nunca lo odiaba. La había utilizado, engañado, burlado y sobre todo había pisoteado su dignidad…. La había manoseado y todo ese tiempo habría estado jugando con cartas marcadas….. Era simplemente un maldito desgraciado.

-Entonces, este papel es falso – afirmó señalando el pergamino con las supuestas calificaciones de Neville.

-No – rebatió Harry – Esa era la segunda razón por la que queríamos hablar contigo. ¿De dónde has sacado el pergamino?

Hermione se removió incomoda en su asiento - ¿Qué importa dónde? Es falso ¿No?

-El pergamino es genuino Hermione: papel, sello, firma y autorización. Todo es legal – le explicó Ron -¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Guardó silencio…no sabía con exactitud como relacionar aquella información, lo suyo era el análisis metódico y racional, la intuición investigativa se la dejaba a los aurores……Pero, si aquel papel era autentico y Malfoy lo tenía en su poder… entonces… ¿Estaría Malfoy involucrado con todo este asunto? Y había algo más, algo que no cuadraba…..

-No me están contando todo ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas cómplices, parecía que aquella nueva manía bastaba para concordar mutuamente una acción.

-No podemos decírtelo todo – admitió Ron – Hay cosas que deben permanecer en secreto.

Hermione asintió – lo imaginaba. Un caso como este parece más propicio para agentes del escuadrón de choque…. Si dos de los mejores aurores de Londres llevan el caso quiere decir que al menos existe la sospecha de magos tenebrosos involucrados en él. Aunque debo reconocer que no me cabe en la cabeza que rayos haría un mortifago estafando al ministerio con las calificaciones de magos de poco talento.

-Deberías haberte hecho aurora. Serías una muy buena - dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione meneó la cabeza con seguridad – No, lo mío son las leyes. Lo de ustedes, arriesgar el pellejo hasta la muerte....

-Entonces....- intervino Harry con seriedad - ¿vas a contarnos de dónde has sacado el pergamino? ¿Te lo ha dado Neville?

Hermione meditó su respuesta por algunos segundos. Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos.... pero lamentablemente tenían razón, cuando te haces auror tus amigos lo piensan mil veces antes de confesarte algo y eso era precisamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a Hermione.

-Déjame hablar primero con Neville. Iré a verlo hoy en la tarde, se donde está la casa de su abuela y estoy segura que me recibirá gustoso.

Harry y Ron parecieron satisfechos con su respuesta pues se dejaron caer sobre el espaldar de sus respectivos sillones con dejadez y alivio.

-Este asunto hace martillar mi cabeza – dijo Harry con pesadumbre – quisiera que todo terminara de una buena vez.

Ron le palmeo amistosamente la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-No puedes tardar mucho en casa de Neville – le indicó Harry segundos después mirándola directamente – Hoy es la nuestra fiesta de bienvenida en la madriguera y Ginny aun no sabe que has regresado....

Hermione sonrió –Me muero por ver su expresión y también el vientre de Luna.

-¡Es enorme! – Exclamó Ron con asombro – no me extrañaría que de allí salieran al menos dos niños.

Hermione y Harry sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de Ron y pronto se vieron envueltos en una conversación de temas trascendentales…. Parecía que la tensión del ambiente había cedido un poco en tan solo unos segundos. Bromearon con cosas sin importancia unos cuantos minutos más. Sabían que había muchas cosas por contarse pero Hermione estaba cansada y ambos comprendieron que ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre asuntos más gratos.... Ron acompañó a Hermione hasta su habitación, en todo el trayecto no dejó de hacerle bromas y molestarla, parecían felices de volverse a ver.... se sentían felices. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Oye Hermione – le detuvo Ron antes que ella cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

-Dime

Recargada sobre el marco de la puerta y con una expresión de inocencia a Ron le pareció que de verdad estaba muy bonita.

-Sabes que somos amigos ¿Verdad?

Hermione frunció el cejo -Por supuesto ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ron se acercó un paso a ella, su considerable altura hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco cohibida.

-Porque espero que esta noche me cuentes que es lo que te ha pasado.

Ella desvió la mirada y la expresión de su rostro se ensombreció de momento.

-Cuando te encontré en el living hace unos momentos – continuó Ron – estabas llorando…… No sé qué te ha sucedido, pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo y con Harry también, él estaba especialmente preocupado por tú estado solo que es demasiado diplomático para obligarte a contar algo…… pero yo no.

Ron le dio un beso en la frente y se internó en la que antes era la habitación de Neville. Hermione suspiró cansinamente antes de cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación…. Le esperaba un día muy largo.

--

_Deslizó delicadamente su mano por la suave y tersa piel, al instante ella respondió con un placentero estremecimiento y é__l sonrió, le encantaba sentir su reacción ante tacto. Tiró de la cinta rosa que le sujetaba los cabellos castaños, la capa del colegio se deslizó por sus hombros y Draco se asombró de la delicada y fina pieza de encajes que cubría el cuerpo de la castaña. Esta vez fue él quien se estremeció._

_-Es un regalo – añadió Hermione con timidez._

_-__Hermosa —dijo él sonriendo ante la visión de aquella ardiente mujer – Y el envoltorio de mi regalo es muy tentador._

_Hermione sonrió y Draco pudo notar como se le encendían las mejillas. - tienes la piel suave, eres dulce y atrayente como la miel y tienes……………..unos pechos altos y deliciosos._

_Le tomó una mano y se la apretó contra su bragueta. Draco se percató del momento exacto en que la oleada de placer cruzó los ojos de Hermione al notar su dureza, larga, gruesa y tiesa, mayor de lo que quizás ella esperaba. Draco estaba excitado, su corazón palpitaba y ella era la causa. Saberlo le provocó una desconocida sensación de poder placer. Estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de aquella mujer, una faceta que personalmente le encantaba pues nunca imagino que Granger, el ratón de biblioteca, pudiese guardan tanta sensualidad y exquisita delicadeza debajo de todo ese disfraz que se esforzaba en portar siempre_

_-No duermo por ti, Hermione. El deseo que siento me está volviendo loco – le dijo sin pensarlo. Era una verdad que le salía del fondo del alma y le hacía vibrar hasta la última hebra de cabello._

_Él le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso con lengua. Ella soltó un débil gemido cuando sus brazos se deslizaron hacia arriba y le envolvieron el cuello y pelo rojo se le enredó entre los dedos. El corazón le palpitaba con mayor fuerza y notó que la piel se le ponía tirante, extremadamente sensible, mientras la entrepierna le palpitaba y le pedía a gritos ser liberada._

_Se inclinó un poco, la levantó en vuelo haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran alrededor de su cintura, luego la llevó hasta la gran cama de dosel sin dejar de besarla y saborearla. La tendió en el mullido colchón y allí continuo proporcionándole una larga estela de besos, mordisqueándole las comisuras de la boca, acoplando sus respectivos labios, provocándole leves sensaciones de erizamiento en la piel. Draco se interrumpió sólo lo necesario para quitarse los pantalones, desde arriba tenía una vista increíble de la mujer que estaba a punto de poseer. Su cabello esparcía libre sobre las almohada mientras sus labios, sus brazos y sus piernas parecían abrirse completamente dispuesta a recibirlo. El miembro le palpitó y al punto estuvo con ella desnudo en la cama._

_Hermione paseó la mirada por el ancho pecho de Draco, los brazos y los hombros. El joven mago pudo ver el atormentado deseo que se reflejaban en los orbes castaños y por primera vez en la noche sintió desolación, no era él quien inspiraba aquella mirada, no era él con quien Granger quería hacer el amor. Si su mente y su cuerpo no necesitaran tan salvajemente lo que estaba a punto de hacer……………Draco jamás lo hubiese hecho._

_-Quiero tocarte —dijo, sorprendiéndole, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma—Quiero saber lo que se siente. Quiero verte a los ojos mientras hacemos el amor, notar cómo tus músculos se tensan al moverte. —Era algo atrevido de decir, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó— Anhelo saber qué sentiré cuando estés dentro de mí._

_-Hermione... —gimió Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando ella alargó la mano para acariciarle el pecho, descubriendo sus ondulaciones, el modo en que los músculos se tensaban—. Dios mío, me estás volviendo loco..._

_Entonces la besó en el cuello y los hombros, bajando en busca de un pecho. Saboreó uno tras otro, lamiendo los pezones, endureciéndolos, provocándole sacudidas de placer. Hermione le acariciaba el cuerpo todo el rato, palpando músculos y tendones, la suavidad de la piel. Draco emitió un ronco sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta._

_Hermione tembló cuando la mano de él empezó a deslizarse inquietantemente entre sus piernas, moviéndose hacia adentro con un largo dedo explorador que entraba suavemente. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, parecía que le faltase el aire y en cierta medida así era. Merlín bendito, estaba excitadísima, arrolladoramente deliciosa y apetecible. Draco quería concentrar todo su ser en darle placer, sabía exactamente dónde tocarla, dónde apretar con fuerza y dónde con suavidad. Ella notó leves oleadas de calor en las piernas y deliciosas sacudidas de placer en el vientre. Para cuando él se hubo colocado entre sus piernas, Hermione estaba a punto de explotar. Se retorcía, gemía, le suplicaba... ¿qué? No lo sabía muy bien._

_-__Tranquila – murmuraba Draco, aunque no sabía si se lo decía a ella o a sí mismo._

_Hermione notaba el grueso y duro miembro de él explorando la entrada de su sexo y de pronto sintió como él comenzaba a deslizarse dentro._

_Draco se obligó a detenerse cuando solo la punta de su miembro había sido recibido entre las deliciosas y suaves paredes íntimas de Hermione. El placer era demasiado intenso, demasiado exquisito. Arrugaba con fuerzas los pliegues de la colcha, estaba a punto de venirse y ni siquiera la había penetrado completamente. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que ella lo observaba expectante, deseosa y anhelante._

_-No quiero hacerte daño – la besó de nuevo – si duele será solo esta vez, te prometo en las siguientes ocasiones….. será maravilloso._

_Deseó que fuese cierto. En el fondo de su corazón Draco deseó con todas sus fuerzas que pudiese hacerle el amor a Hermione Granger nuevamente. Decidido a continuar con su invasión Draco se preparó para dar un último y único empuje para terminar así con la locura que lo había estado consumiendo…. Pero entonces……. La puerta se abrió._

_-¡Detente! - gritaron_

_Pansy había llegado._

-No más – se dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe. Habian pasado muchos años desde aquel día y aun le parecía increíble que no hubiese podido olvidar ninguna de las deliciosas sensaciones que invadieron su ser en aquella ocasión.

Debía olvidarla. Necesitaba hacerlo. Esa obsesión…. Ese capricho le estaba consumiendo la tranquilidad y la inteligencia. No era sano lo que estaba haciendo, no era sano desear a una mujer que lo único que sentía por él era despreció.

Amor. Esa palabra aun no cuadraba en lo que él sentía por la Granger… era tan extraño como decir que el cielo es verde y la hierba azul… no estaba seguro de realmente que sentía por ella… pero ahora ya no le importaba descubrirlo. Abandonaría ese juego de una vez y para siempre.

Sentado en medio de su biblioteca, Draco observaba como las últimas brasas se consumían en la chimenea, mientras en el horizonte ya apuntaba el alba. Suspiró con resignación. Su mente le gritaba que parara el juego, que olvidara a aquella condenada mujer y dejara todo atrás. Pero su cuerpo le traicionaba, pues tras su último recuerdo y solía sucederle, la bragueta le apretaba con fuerza mientras su miembro palpitaba suplicando un poco de consuelo.

Bajó su mano y cerró los ojos mientras en su mente se perfilaba la imagen de unos bellos y suaves dedos femeninos que le recorrían el cuerpo y lo tocaban con delicada sensualidad. Se abrió la bragueta y su miembro quedó liberado, tieso, duro y apuntando orgullosamente al cielo. No pudo evitarlo…… se masturbó nuevamente pensando en ella y nuevamente un placer exquisito inundó todo su ser.

La necesitaba y ahora sabía que esa necesidad no se iría con facilidad. Necesitaba poner todo de su parte para olvidar a aquella mujer….. Hermione Granger nunca sería suya, nunca le haría el amor y nunca…. Sería su mujer, ella jamás le amaría, jamás se entregaría a él. Por fin lo entendía y no podía negar que aquello le causaba dolor.

Se puso en pie de un salto. Se limpió las manos y se subió la bragueta del pantalón. Había llegado la hora de dejar todo atrás. Había llegado la hora de olvidar a Granger. Iba a ser difícil…. Pero lo lograría.

Con un puñado de polvos flu encendió nuevamente la chimenea. Las llamas verdes serpentearon juguetonas frente a sus ojos. Solo había una mujer que siempre estaría dispuesta a ofrecerle sus placeres, una mujer que le abriría las piernas gustosa….. una mujer que podría fingir quererlo aunque fuese a cambio de dinero…. Sabía que aquello no era lo mejor, pero necesitaba un buen revolcón, lo necesitaba con desesperación….. y lo tendría. Luego ya vería que hacer.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, fue en busca de Marié. Decidido a no pasar un días más lejos de la agradable y dulce compañía que una mujer bien dispuesta podría ofrecer. Pronto Granger quedaría atrás o al menos eso intentaría.

_**--**_

_**Gracias por vuestra lectura y por supuesto de antemano gracias por vuestros reviews. Pero más importante que todo aquello, infinitas gracias por vuestra paciencia.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto….**_

_**LilythWH**_


	14. El despertar de la pasión

_**Son muchas las lectoras a quienes debo agradecer por su fidelidad al fic y sobre todo por tener la paciencia de esperar esta publicación que solo es un abrebocas de lo que se viene. Solo quiero que disfruten su lectura y que disculpen mi abandono. Lo seguiré con frecuencia.**_

_**Gracias a todas de verdad y de todo corazón. Espero que este capi les inspire muchos Review así como a mi me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Que Dios les bendiga y felices fiestas.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 14. El despertar de la Pasión**

¿Qué es lo que esta mirando, Joven Longbottom?

El tono de voz de Hermione Granger sonó injustamente lastimero, pero sabía que esa no había sido su intención. Cuando la observó, su expresión mostraba una clara preocupación, como si de pronto hubiese entendido muchas cosas pero ninguna le sirviese para resolver el enigma.

Neville se puso en pie y le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos -¡Dios! – suspiró hondo -¡Estaba tan preocupado!

-Estoy bien –dijo sin más, sonriente.

-¿Cómo escapaste?

Hermione rió y desenvolvió el abrazo – No me escape. Nunca estuve prisionera…En realidad, Malfoy pidió que me fuera.

Levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad - ¡El hurón botador se cansó de su juego!

Esta vez rio con energía - ¡No recordaba ese apodo!, pero si, el hurón se cansó.

-¿Eso significa que llegaron a un trato?

La expresión alegre de su rostro se torno tensa y levantó la mirada mas allá de los setos de orquídeas, donde la madre de Neville se balanceaba suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras su padre observaba los rosales.

-Lo que Malfoy haga…, Neville- se interrumpió y luego suspiró - la verdad es que no sé lo que pueda suceder ahora, las cosas se han complicado mucho más de lo que imaginas.

El cejo de Neville se frunció levemente, pero lejos estaba de mostrar preocupación -¿Quieres sentarte y hablar conmigo de ello? – le pregunto señalando una banca cercana.

Hermione asintió – Antes que nada – dijo entonces - ¿Cómo están tus padres? – preguntó señalándolos con la cabeza.

Neville dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y Hermione fue testigo de la luminosidad más hermosa y esperanzadora que jamás había visto en un par de ojos marrones.

-Creo que ellos están mejor ahora y yo…. – la observó con una sonrisa – nunca he estado más feliz en toda mi vida.

Le tomó de las manos y sonrió con él.

-En estos días – continuo Neville – he recibido más lechuzas que en todos mis años en Hogwarts.

-¿La academia?

-Y profesores, doctores y muchos otros que ni conozco. Todos preguntan porque me marché y todos me piden regresar.

Hermione sonrió sin soltarle las manos –No debe sorprenderte, eres el mejor en lo que haces. Muchos tienen puestos los ojos en ti y también las esperanzas….

-La verdad nada de eso importa ahora – la interrumpió de repente – Este momento, este lugar…. Es lo único que tengo y me importa en realidad, Hermione. El mundo fuera de estas paredes puede derrumbarse, pero mi mundo ahora está aquí…. Junto a ellos.

Una suave brisa mesó los castaños cabellos de ambos mientras un cómodo silencio era cómplice de sus divagaciones. La condición humana siempre estará sujeta a los sentimientos y emociones. Más allá del éxito y la riqueza, en cada corazón se esconde la esperanza de una mañana mucho mejor y pacifico. Eso pensaba ella y le gustaba creerlo.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber – le dijo. Le soltó las manos y luego suspiró – Harry y Ron lo saben.

Neville frunció el cejo -¿El que?

-La trampa. Los EXTASIS

-¿Tu me delataste? –preguntó Neville incrédulo.

Hermione negó en silencio – Ellos me lo contaron anoche, cuando llegué a casa. Lo saben todo, incluso tienen una lista de nombres que hacen parte del fraude. No fuiste el único.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaron?

-Son aurores – espetó Hermione como si ello lo aclarara todo.

-¿Por qué no me han apresado aun?

-Eres algo así como su última esperanza.

-No me gusta esa expresión.

-Nevi, Ron y Harry me hablaron de Dolly….. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

Neville se puso en pie y camino dándole la espalda, sus manos se cruzaban por detrás mientras su túnica rozaba la tierra del jardín y hacia fru fru por el viento que la azotaba. Hermione odio que eso le pasara a su amigo…. Si tan solo Neville hubiese pedido ayuda….ella…. podría haber programado clases adiciones junto a él, podría haber fortalecido su confianza….. podría haber hecho tantas cosas.

-No sé quién es Dolly – dijo de repente.

-No sirve de nada que tu….

-No lo sé Hermione – le interrumpió con brusquedad – yo…..

Hermione se puso en pie y camino hasta apoyar su mejilla contra la ancha espalda del chico.

-Tenía miedo, Hermione. Era un chico muy inseguro – bufó – aun lo soy ¡rayos!

-Nevi….

-No me interrumpas por favor –En esos días mi abuela estaba muy mal, estaba enferma y era algo grave….Mi abuela nunca se enferma Hermione ¿Puedes entender mi ansiedad? Yo, quería que se sintiera orgullosa de mí, temía perderla, temía defraudarla, ella era mi única familia y yo era todo lo que tenía.

-¿Por qué no buscaste mi ayuda?

-Digamos que estabas un poco extraña…. creo que tenías tus propios problemas. Fui un cobarde. Lo admito.

Lo sé.

-No digas eso.

-Entonces llegó Dolly y me ofreció su ayuda….. y bueno, ya sabes todo lo demás.

Hermione caminó hasta quedar frente a él, parecía abatido y triste, sus ojos cafés estaban opacos. Neville rehusó su mirada….. se sentía avergonzado de si mismo.

-No sé quién es Dolly porque me modificó la memoria. Por más que intento no puedo recordarlo. No puedo saber quién es, Hermione. No lo sé.

-Sabia que algo así podría haber pasado – le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico – No debes torturarte, Neville. No tienes la culpa de nada, alguien se aprovechó de tus miedos e inseguridades y ese alguien es quien debe pagar. ¿Cómo contactaste con él? Quizás de esa forma podamos pillarle.

Neville guardó silencio un momento y luego suspiró sonoramente – No puedo decírtelo, la persona que me ayudó lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones. Revelarte el nombre sería traicionarle y es alguien muy especial para mí.

-Neville…. ¿entiendes lo que puede sucederte si decides no colaborar?

El joven mago alzó la mirada y la posó sobre las figuras de sus padres paseando por el jardín sin mostrar el menor indicio de notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Pueden quebrar mi varita si así lo desean. Lo único que me importa en el mundo se encuentra en este jardín.

Hermione lo comprendió y lo acepto. La tormenta empieza con el sonido de un rayo, solo tendría que estar alerta para poder escucharlo.

* * *

Salía del baño y él estaba allí, lo sabia, podía sentir su penetrante mirada oculta entre las sombras no podía verle pero su esencia la envolvía y le ponía la piel de gallina. El desconocido se movió en su oscuro refugio y luego caminó hacia ella. Le temblaban las piernas, sintió cuando sus manos le acariciaron la nuca y siguieron bajando hacia las clavículas y luego más abajo. Le acarició el pecho cubierto por la toalla y le rozó el pezón erecto que suplicaba su contacto.

La suave tela no le impedía sentir la caricia. Se sentía paralizada y ardiente al mismo tiempo, aunque no lograba saber la identidad de aquel hombre, desde lo profundo de su ser lo deseaba, era un extraño deseo que le invadía y nublaba su pensamiento.

Él repitió el movimiento una y otra vez. El placer recorrió el femenino cuerpo desde la cima de sus pezones hasta su recoveco mas oculto. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de contener un gemido.

-Muy bien – Escuchó que le decía mientras presionaba los labios contra su garganta. Su mano aun atormentaba sus pechos palpitantes contra la delgada toalla que dividía sus pieles –Quiero ver esos hermoso pezones. Necesito tenerlos en mi boca…. Deja caer la toalla.

Ella conocía esa voz, una imagen se formó en su mente, pero aquella voz no correspondía a esa imagen…. Sintió temor. Sus caricias inquietas ahora estaban sobre su estómago y la curva de su cadera mientras una impresionante erección presionaba contra ella.

El curvo su mano sobre su trasero y muy suavemente empezó a acariciar la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Como si hubiesen pulsado el automático gimió sonoramente y presionó su cuerpo contra aquellas fuertes y varoniles manos. Él sonrió con picardía.

-Muy bien – repitió.

No, no estaba bien. Se dijo a sí misma. Era un desconocido, sentía temor y deseo al mismo tiempo y no sabía a cuál de los dos sentimientos debía responder.

-Deja caer la toalla, muéstrame ese hermoso cuerpo que pretendes ocultar. –Su voz, era pausada y jadeante al mismo tiempo y aun en susurros pudo identificar al arrastre pronunciado de la letra "s". Se estremeció de pie a cabeza. Era él.

De todos los hombres que podía desear, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué lo deseaba ahora? Cuando todo había acabado, cuando había logrado superar ese mezquino juego y estaba libre de retomar su vida.

"¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?" una inquieta voz retumbaba en su cerebro y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acallarla no conseguía disminuir su intensidad, él no se lo permitía, el ímpetu de sus caricias aumentaba cada vez más.

-Enséñame tu cuerpo –gruñó

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir si cedes?" preguntó la vocecita.

Él le levantó la barbilla con la mano –Dime porque te niegas a lo que quieres.

Sintió pánico y trato de apartarse de él – No me toques.

Él se mantuvo firme – voy a hacer mucho más que tocarte.

-No nos conocemos. – exclamó en un tono de suplica.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te haría gritar de placer. Pero eso no es lo que te detiene. Se inclinó para besarle los labios mientras sus manos intentaban arrancarle la toalla.

-Ni siquiera nos gustamos —señaló ella, jadeando desesperada, eludiendo el beso... un beso que deseaba tanto que se le retorcieron las entrañas de deseo.

De nuevo, él sonrió con un destello de dientes blancos - Ahora mismo me gustas mucho. Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que he cometido algunas locuras con tal de ganarte.

Él murmuró esas palabras contra su boca y ella se sintió desfallecer. -¿Quién eres?

-Tú ya lo sabes y nunca haces preguntas tontas. No empieces ahora

No respondió por miedo a que sus palabras revelaran una verdad imprudente. Él le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le atrapó la mirada, ante ella se reveló un rostro de brillantes ojos azules y espeso cabello rojizo acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada que le hacía ver como un ángel. Sin embargo en cuestión de segundos aquel rostro angelical, aquella mirada suave y dulce….. El cabello rojizo se torno rubio, el rostro dulce se alargó un poco y la suave mirada azul se tornó gris plata.

Tenía razón ¡Era él!

-¡Hermione¡ ¡Hermione!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y respiro hondo y sonoramente. Estaba empapada en sudor.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Miró a su alrededor tratando de enfocar entre la luz y la sombra la imagen de aquella quien le hablaba.

-Tenias pesadillas y parecían muy malas. Siento haberte despertado de golpe.

Era Luna. Hermione Sonrió.

-Gracias – la sorprendió lo ronca que salió su voz, se aclaró la garganta y repitió – gracias.

Luna sonrió con dulzura. Levaba un enorme chal sobre los hombros que era cubierto por los largos y sedosos cabello platinado que caían libres por su espalda. Tenía los pies descalzos.

-¡Hace calor! – dijo de repente - ¿No te parece?

Hermione la observó incrédula -Estamos en invierno Luna ¿Cómo puedes sentir calor?

-¡No lo sé! – exclamó ella abanicándose mas fuerte con las manos.

-¿Quieres salir? – Pregunto Hermione con preocupación – El jardín es mucho más fresco.

Luna asintió y con una rapidez asombrosa para una mujer con un vientre tan pronunciado, se puso en pie y salió.

-¿Es difícil? - preguntó Hermione después de varios minutos de caminata silenciosa.

-¿Ah? ¿El qué?

-¿Lo de llevar el bebe?

-Un poco – confesó Luna – Pero te acostumbras con el pasar de los días.

-Dean parece muy contento – Agregó Hermione mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-Lo está – admitió Luna. – Harry me dijo que habías ido a ver a Neville esta tarde ¿Cómo esta?

-Más feliz de lo que nunca le he visto.

-Me gustaría verlo

-Puedes ir cuando quieras, estoy segura que él te recibirá gustosa.

Luna sonrió en silencio –Eventualmente lo haré. Pero antes necesito ver a alguien más.

Se detuvo en un claro y volviéndose miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos – Baje a la sala porque sabía que te habías quedado dormida allí. Necesito tu ayuda, Hermione.

La joven frunció el cejo con preocupación - ¿Qué sucede?

Luna dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la madriguera como si temiera que Dean saliera de allí y escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir – Necesito ver a Zabini y quiero que me acompañes.

Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendida – Luna…

-No pienses mal – se apresuró a decir – Tengo un asunto que resolver con él. No puedo seguir con mi vida si no arreglo esto primero.

Hermione no estaba segura si debía o no aceptar la invitación de Luna. Le miró nuevamente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y tristes – ¿Dean lo sabe?

Luna negó en silencio – esto no tiene nada que ver con Dean. Ya te lo dije es un asunto personal. Algo que tengo que resolver. – Despacio y con cuidado se acercó más a ella y posó las manos en sus hombros – Por favor Hermione. No te lo pediría si no fuese algo realmente importante.

Lo meditó por unos segundos – Si no te acompaño vas a ir de todas maneras ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió.

Hermione suspiró cansinamente. No tenía ni idea porque rayos se metía en tantos enredos con una facilidad increíble. –Lo haré. Te acompañaré.

Luna le agradeció con un sincero abrazo mientras el corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza indomable. El único sitio donde seguramente podrían encontrar a Zabini era en las oficinas de su empresa, por ende lo más probable y conociendo su suerte: mañana volvería ver a Malfoy. La joven castaña no puso asegurar si la agitación que había en su interior se debía al miedo o la ansiedad.

_**Lo prometí. Me dije a mi misma que publicaría algo antes de final de año y lo cumplí. Espero que este corto capi les haya gustado y que les anime a dejar Reviews. El próximo capitulo se que les va a encantar.**_

_**Felices fiestas para todos. Feliz año nuevo y que el altísimo les colme de bendiciones y que la vida de sus frutos en este nuevo año para todos ustedes.**_

_**Nos leeremos hasta el próximo año...**_

_**¡BIENVENIDO 2011!**_

_**LilythWH**_


	15. Sentimientos

Hola a todos, primero que todo gracias a todas estas personas que un leen este fic.

alemalfoy, michelle, jos Black, catuhh, patricillita21, ZarethMalfoy, auro, , albits, kiobithax-angel, Queen-Of-The Shadow, luna-maga, Loonydraconian, Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada, Giselle Lestrange Her EvilRoyalty5, Tere, eterna-romantica03, atenea92, pupis81, Nerea, pamela009, allysan, malaka, blackrose, lorena, yuliana, Naiz Malfoy.

Me disculpo por tardar en publicar pero tengo poco tiempo para hacerlo y falta de inspiración, sin embargo terminaré la historio que en este momento entra a recta final... espero que les guste. No olviden los review.

**CAPITULO 15**

Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, Hermione maldijo por lo bajo. Despertaba con una aguda sensación de angustia y rogaba para que ese sueño no se volviera a repetir nunca, o debía decir pesadilla.

Inspiró hondo para exhalar despacio, contó hasta tres y abrió con lentitud los ojos. La imagen de Draco Malfoy besando cada centímetro de su piel descubierta era imposible de borrar. Una vez más había soñado con él, con sus besos, con sus caricias, con su mirada, con la forma más erótica y pasional que hubiese imaginado de hacer el amor.

Suspiró. El techo alto de la madriguera le hizo recordar la seguridad de su casa, las fuertes vigas de madera oscura, fueron la confirmación de que todo había sido una pesadilla, horrenda y muy real pero al fin una pesadilla, aun placentera e imposible de cumplir.

-Esto no puede suceder otra vez – se dijo llena de frustración – ¿Qué rayos está pasando conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo tener sueños húmedos con Malfoy?

Se cubrió por completo con las mantas y se tumbó de lado buscando el confort que había perdido segundos antes. Cerró los ojos y sonrió despacio mientras buscaba la paz perdida.

_-Hermione. La próxima vez no digas mi nombre, no me agrada._

Resopló con fastidio. Otra vez aquel maldito recuerdo, otra vez aquellas estúpidas dudas. Apartó las sabanas con rabia, sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir. Draco Malfoy, ese maldito nombre no dejaba de atormentarle, no dejaba de sembrar dudas en su cerebro pero sobre todo no lograba apartar aquella absurda idea que se le había metido en la cabeza.

"Malfoy y Ron", "Ron y Malfoy" - ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó molesta.

-¡Hermione!

Se volvió bruscamente. Junto a la puerta estaba Ron, perfectamente vestido, perfumado y con una sonrisa de autosuficiente dibujada en el rostro.

-Mala noche

Ella no supo si preguntaba o afirmaba así que decidió no decir nada.

-Luna quiere saber si vas a acompañarla.

-¡Oh!,- suspiró al recordarlo. Se había comprometido con Luna para acompañarle a ver a Zabini, solo esperaba que Malfoy no estuviera cerca eso sería la cereza del pastel - ¿podrías decirle que bajo en un minuto?

Él encogió un hombro con gesto despreocupado.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione le sonrió mientras se ponía la bata y Ron tomó asiento en su cama mientras esta se hacía una coleta.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione vio su reflejo en el espejo –No.

-Siempre fuiste un pésima mentirosa – le dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de la hechicera.

Ella se volvió y apoyó su cuerpo en la mesa del tocador cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. - ¿Cómo sabes siempre que algo me pasa?

Él la miró sin levantarse –Porque te conozco.

-Harry también me conoce y Ginny…

-Pero ellos no estuvieron enamorados de ti. De ser así, a Harry lo hubiese matado y Ginny…. – Ron hizo un gesto muy gracioso de asco que hizo reír a Hermione.

-No es nada – le dijo cuándo habían parado de reír.

-El día que no tengas un pensamiento extraño rondando en tu cabeza…, ese día estarás muerta.

Ella sonrió.

-Anda dime que ocurre. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Hermione le miró a los ojos dudativa. Ciertamente, Ron era el único que podría saciar su duda pero no era un tema que debía tocarse entre dos ex amantes. Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta? – dijo en tono pausado.

El pelirrojo se sentó al borde de la cama y palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado. Luego miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos – Dispara – dijo – por tu tono supongo que es algo importante.

-Lo es – respondió la joven tomando asiento a su lado – Se trata de… es sobre…

Ron frunció el cejo – Tú nunca titubeas. ¿Es algo malo?

Sonrió incomoda – Es una tontería pero debo preguntarlo. Se trata de algo que sucedió durante mi último año en Hogwarts. Cuando tú y yo éramos pareja.

-Pasaron muchas cosas ese año – observó Ron aun con el cejo fruncido.

-Sí, pero está en particular… - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente Ron.

Tenía que saberlo, debía saberlo y salir de la duda de una buena vez. Se dijo - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tratamos de estar juntos… sexualmente?

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Ron- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Al ver que Hermione fruncía el cejo, se apresuró a responder – Por supuesto que sí. Lo recuerdo todo, incluso el coraje que me dio cuando Pansy Parkinson nos descubrió.

Hermione lo miró perpleja -¿Recuerdas eso también?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Es el episodio más frustrante que he tenido en mi vida.

Con un resoplido de desilusión Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama. Frustrada y confundida deseaba que el asunto de Luna pasara rápidamente para no volver a pensar en Malfoy nunca más.

-¿Qué paso después? – Preguntó sin mirarle – Cuando te fuiste con Parkinson.

Ron frunció el cejo tratando de recordar – Ya te lo dije, me dio la bronca más grande de mi vida, ni mi madre me ha reñido tanto. Luego me fui del castillo y regresé a Hogsmeade .

La joven se inclinó hacia él con aire de complicidad – Es extraño que Pansy no nos haya delatado ¿Verdad?

Ron se encogió de un hombro – Quizá se haya vuelto más generosa durante ese año, no lo sé ¿Porque me preguntas esto ahora?

-Tenía un oportunidad de oro en sus manos. Podría haber logrado que me echaran del castillo. Es solo que… no me cuadra del todo su actitud.

Ron resopló molesto y se puso en píe. – Bien, es obvio que no podré ocultártelo para siempre así que… que más da.

Hermione frunció el cejo -¿A qué te refieres?

-De acuerdo, lo admito. Parkinson iba a delatarnos. Básicamente tuvimos un duelo en los pasillos. – Suspiró derrotado antes de continuar – Tuve que hacerle un _Obliviate_

Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente - ¿Qué hiciste qué? – preguntó perpleja.

-Tenía que detenerla ¿No? No podía dejar que nos delatase.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó llena de asombro - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Me hubieses dado un sermón enorme y la verdad estaba de muy malas pulgas aquella vez. Así que… - Ron volvió a encogerse de hombros en un gesto despreocupado. – No vas a empezar a reñirme ahora ¿verdad? Han pasado muchos años y no tendría sentido hacerlo. El _obliviate_ nos salvó el pellejo a ambos.

Ella negó en silencio con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Me iré antes que cambies de parecer.

Hermione lo vio caminar hacia la salida de la habitación mientras sentía como todas sus dudas se disipaban. Era Ron, indudablemente, Ron no Malfoy usando la poción multijugos. Sonrió al pensar lo absurda que sonaba la idea. Era Ron, se repitió una vez más, aquella noche… aquellos ojos… aquellos besos, aquella mirada…. Su mirada, la recordaba perfectamente, era una mirada de deseo puro insatisfecho, la misma mirada que había visto en….. Malfoy ¡Demonios!

-Oye Ron,

El pelirrojo se volvió bajo el umbral de la puerta - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer un _obliviate_?

Sonrió con descaro. – Es uno de los primeros hechizos que te enseñan en la academia. Digamos que se me dio bien.

Hermione también sonrió – Supiste emplearlo con astucia.

-El segundo también.

-¡En serio! – Dijo ella divertida - ¿Y cuál es?

-_Falsa mentis_. – Sonrió y luego cerró tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

"El hechizo para implantar falsos recuerdos" murmuró Hermione. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con pesadez mientras sentía como sus dudas volvían a atormentarle.

¡Rayos!

* * *

-Buenos días. Vengo a ver a Blaise Zabini.

Hermione sonrió ante la expresión en el rostro de aquella mujer. Era sin duda hermosa, alta, rubia, de hermosos ojos azules. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Malfoy había salido con ella. Movió bruscamente la cabeza al ser consciente de sus pensamientos, necesitaba erradicarlos definitivamente.

-El señor Zabini – contestó la joven con énfasis – Está ocupado. ¿Viene por la vacante?

-Sí.

A Hermione le impresionó la habilidad de improvisar que poseía Luna.

-Pues lamento informarle que esta empresa no puede contratar una mujer en su elevado estado de embarazo – espetó la chica en un tono que demostraba no lamentarlo en lo absoluto.

-A qué bien, ya que la entrevista es para mi amiga. Yo solo la acompaño.

La modelo despampanante miró a Hermione de arriba abajo. Ciertamente era consciente que no tenía un aspecto atrayente pero jamás la habían hecho sentir como una cucaracha aplastada.

-¿No tienes lengua niña? ¿Por qué no te has presentado tu misma?

"_¿Niña?"_ Hermione frunció el cejo, aquella mujer empezaba a cabrearla.

-A que es tímida – respondió rápidamente Luna con sus ojos tan abiertos y soñadores como siempre.

-En este trabajo la timidez no sirve.

-No – respondió esta vez Hermione – solo hace falta ser amable y guardarse sus opiniones personales para aquellos que desean escucharlas.

La modelo abrió los ojos con indignación.

Luna sonrió –Sirves para el trabajo ¿No lo cree? – preguntó a la molesta mujer.

La observó a lo lejos. Una cascada de bucles castaños caía libremente sobre su espalda. Tenía una cintura pequeña y unas caderas provocadoramente pecaminosas. Sonrió de lado, era cómico pero aquella puta se parecía físicamente a Granger.

La joven echó un vistazo detrás de ella y simulo una expresión de asombró al descubrir que el la seguía a pocos pasos. Llevaba una esquina de su boca levantada en una especie de media sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes prometían una noche de consumación lujuriosa.

Malfoy la siguió mientras la joven doblaba hacía una habitación llena de muebles viejos, piezas de plata y lo más importante… una cama cubierta de terciopelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó asustada presionando las faldas de su vestido contra las piernas. Malfoy sonrió, definitivamente las putas de Marie era buenas actrices.

Moviéndose a su lado, Malfoy la estudio, ella también pareció estudiarlo a él. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Diane – dijo sin más.

-Diane, no me gustan las mujeres que no me desean. ¿Cuento con tu aprobación?

La chica abrió los ojos asombrada, parecía que era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así. – sí.

-Perfecto —de repente él tomó su mano atrayéndola al frente de sus pantalones. Ella jadeó al sentir su enorme y dura erección contra su palma. Sus ojos se oscurecieron -. Tú cuentas con mi aprobación también. Luego la besó.

La lengua de él empujó entre sus labios separados. Su mano agarró su pecho, y su enorme erección creció contra sus faldas y empujó contra su estómago. La joven gimió en su boca mientras su cuerpo temblaba presó de necesidad insatisfecha. La pasión de Malfoy creció rápidamente y la joven gimió varias veces ante la brusquedad de sus caricias. La desnudó rápidamente y luego la tumbó sobre la cama, Diane soló pudo gemir antes que los labios del rubio slytherin cayeran entre sus muslos.

-¡Por favor! – rogó ella en un suspiró -¡Por favor¡

-Di por favor Malfoy.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Había tal pasión que sus piernas temblaron de anhelo – Por favor Malfoy, ámame.

Se odio a sí mismo, porque en el momento en que su miembro se hundió en aquella cálida carne, el rostro de Hermione Granger apareció en su mente y su voz retumbó en sus oído.

Diane sintió como se hundía una y otra vez dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. Gritó ruidosamente cuando llegó al climax segundos después su amante de turno la seguía gritando a viva voz el nombre de una chica… "Hermione"

* * *

-¿Dónde está Draco?

Blaise Zabini, terminaba su té cuando Nott irrumpió en su oficina.

-¿Lo necesitas para algo importante?

Theodore se sirvió un poco de té y tomó asiento frente a Zabini – Necesito que no venga hoy. Por lo menos esta mañana.

-Pues estas en mala racha. Acabo de hablar con él y ha dicho que viene para acá.

-¡Demonios!

Zabini lo miró con una ceja levantada -¿Qué ocurre?

-Astoria viene para acá.

-¿Astoria? Que rayos hace esa mujer aquí.

Theodore sonrió ante su expresión perturbada. Siempre era un placer sacar de casillas al perfecto Blaise Zabini.

-Me dijiste que quería devolverle sus propiedades y ya me conoces… detesto la maldita villa perfección. Es demasiado idílico para mí. Así que la hice venir aquí, la chica necesita cambiar de aires. Tomar un poco de sol.

-Por supuesto, el sol en Londres siempre es deslumbrante. Malfoy va a matarte.

Nott sonrió con picardía - No tiene por qué enterarse. La mantendré bien oculta en mi despacho.

Zabini le miró con suspicacia – Ten cuidado Nott. Astoria es una chica que aun hace mella en Draco. No quiere que nada malo le pase.

Theodore se puso en pie con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en su rostro – Nada malo va a pasarle.

Blaise le miró con sorna.

-¡Te lo juro! – exclamó jubiloso – No pasará nada que ella no quiera.

-Eres un maldito.

-Vaya que genio.

-¿Cómo esperas que me encuentre? – voy a entrevistar a la primera candidata que ocupara el puesto que tu muy amablemente dejaste vacante.

En ese momento se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta. Ambos se giraron para verla, pero al parecer la joven decidió esperar un permiso para entrada.

-Será mejor que te vayas. No quiero que empieces a seducirla sin haberla contratado aun.

-De acuerdo. Me esfumo. No quiero distraer mis ojos con otros asuntos menos importantes que el que tengo entre manos. – con un suave "ploff" desapareció.

Zabini bufó molesto. Odiaba hacer entrevistas, odiaba las respuestas insulsas y las sonrisas tontas de todas las candidatas. Todas ellas sin excepción parecían hacer casting para ser la próxima amante de Theodore Nott.

El suave golpe en la puerta volvió a escucharse y Zabini decidió que sería mejor empezar prontamente con aquel circo. – Adelante – dijo. Sin previo aviso su respiración se detuvo. Sin duda su mente no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos veían.

Draco se dejó caer tranquilamente en la silla. Todo estaba silencioso, todo parecía exactamente igual al día que había dejado la oficina para emprender aquella locura de conquistar a Hermione Granger. Ni una mota de polvo cubría el vidrio que protegía su escritorio, ni un ápice de humedad o mal olor flotaba en el ambiente, ni siquiera el frio traspasaba las paredes de su oficina. Todo parecía igual… por fuera. Dentro de él todo había cambiado.

Había tenido sexo como un conejo con varias mujeres durante toda la semana. Había bebido hasta caer inconsciente y había disfrutado de otros placeres que su dinero podía permitirle, pero solo por pocos segundos había logrado sacar de su mente a Hermione Granger.

Cuando cerraba los ojos su imagen consumía su mente y cuando los ebria su olor parecía flotar a su alrededor. ¡Era una maldita pesadilla! Al despertar cada mañana podía jurar que la calidez de su cuerpo entibiaba las sabanas de su cama. Se estaba volviendo loco… condenadamente loco. Lo peor de todo era que la extrañaba. Echaba de menos su agudeza mental, su expresión huraña y sus rizos suaves y castaños. Suspiró hondamente, finalmente lo había comprendido. Pansy tenía razón… estaba enamorado de ella.

Sintió una especie de vértigo por todo el cuerpo, una especie de temblor que le sacudió desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. La amaba. Cerró los ojos y pudo visualizarla claramente incluyendo cada una de sus pequeñas imperfecciones. Era preciosa, era muy bella. ¡Merlin! ¡Cuánto la necesitaba!

Debía alejarse de ella. Quizás con el tiempo podría llegar a olvidarla. Draco apretó los labios ante la difícil tarea que le esperaba. Sacarse de la cabeza a Granger iba a ser condenadamente difícil de conseguir. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente, se sentía confundido y triste al mismo tiempo. Hermione Granger nunca le amaría, ella jamás compartiría sus sentimientos, jamás le respetaría, nunca olvidaría todo lo que había hecho: Weasley, Longbottom…la lista era larga. Suspiró cansinamente, tenía que sacársela de la cabeza, olvidarla para siempre. Tal vez un _obliviate_ ayudaría en su tarea.

* * *

-Deséame suerte – susurró Luna antes de entrar.

Hermione sonrió y solo pudo ver como la puerta se cerraba tras ella – suerte – murmuró por lo bajo.

Tomó asiento en un mueble de dos plazas. Frente a ella había una mesa de centro con varias revistas muggles y viejas ediciones del profeta. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con tres puertas pesadas de madera negra. Obviamente, la puerta por donde Luna entró llevaba a la oficina de Zabini de manera que las otras dos deberían ser las oficinas de Nott

Y Malfoy.

Suspiró profundamente. Tenía las manos heladas y la piel de gallina. No lo entendía, ni siquiera cuando enfrentó a Voldermot el corazón de Hermione había latido tan rápidamente. "Que no aparezca" se dijo mentalmente "No quiero verlo". Era una petición cobarde pero no se sentía preparada para enfrentarle. Frotó sus ojos con cansancio y repitió nuevamente su petición. Desafortunadamente, esta no fue escuchada alzó la mirada y entonces le vio allí parado junto a la puerta de su oficina.

Hermione se puso en pie, el cuerpo le temblaba involuntariamente. Permaneció callada esperando un insulto o una mueca de desprecio, quizás una frase indecente pronunciada con sevicia, pero nada de ello ocurrió. Malfoy simplemente continuo absorto observándola, de una manera totalmente diferente a como lo había hecho antes… había algo diferente en sus ojos, era una calidez extraña que la hizo tambalear. Ella tampoco habló y fue Draco quien finalmente interrumpió el silencio que les rodeaba.

-¿Qué hace aquí Granger?

Hermione lo miró con rencor y frunció el ceño al sentir como involuntariamente su cuerpo se estremecía ante la frialdad de su voz. No podía creer su mala suerte. No podía creer que ella había ido allí precisamente para encontrárselo. Tomó aire suavemente y le miró de manera altiva.

-¿Eres con todo el mundo igual de amable, o te estás esforzando en desplegar todos tus encantos conmigo? —preguntó, con la voz más suave que pudo fingir.

La sonrisa de Malfoy terminó dominando en su rostro y sus ojos llamearon divertidos.

-Lo único que quiero saber es ¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?

Hermione lo miro de manera altanera – Vine a acompañar a Luna.

La expresión en el rostro de Malfoy cambio abruptamente – Lovegood. ¿La loca de Ravenclaw?

-No la llames así.

Draco la observó en silencio y ella deseo sostener su mirada. Su cuerpo hormigueaba bajo la intensidad de su deseo, aquel deseo que se reflejaba claramente en el par de ojos grises. Finalmente, desvió la mirada hacia el sofá y tomó asiento cruzando las piernas elegantemente. Cuando levantó la mirada Draco se había ido, supuso que había regresado a su oficina.

Hermione se mordió labio con fuerza, esa tonta idea volvía a atormentarle la cabeza. Quizás Ron tenía razón cuando las ideas de su cabeza desaparecieran ella sin duda estaría muerta. Resopló con fastidio y se puso en pie. Entró en la oficina de Malfoy sin llamar a la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó sin mirarla.

-Puedes dejar el formalismo ¡Por merlín! Si prácticamente me has visto desnuda.

Esta vez él la miró. Esta vez su miraba parecía traspasar su ropa. Hermione se odio por recordárselo.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte

-Usted actúa a su conveniencia y espera que siempre respete sus deseos pero no está dispuesta a aceptar los míos.

Hermione hizo un mohín con sus labios. Su actitud seca y formal empezaba a molestarle.

-Teníamos un trato Granger y usted lo quebró en todas las clausulas, no espere que me comporte condescendiente a sus necesidades

-Es sobre Neville – dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Draco suspiró cansinamente. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos abiertas sobre el escritorio y las utilizó para ponerse de pie. Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y luego la miró con calidez, era hermosa, más hermosa de lo que ella imaginaba, incluso más hermosa que cualquier mujer que él hubiese tocado antes. ¡Demonios! Era verdad. La amaba.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto Granger – dijo en un susurro - Vete.

Ella quedó paralizada ante sus palabras. ¿Quién era este hombre? Ciertamente Draco Malfoy jamás se comportaría así. Jamás la trataría con respeto. Suspiró al mirar sus ojos. Nunca nadie le había mirado con tal anhelo, con tal… amor. Excepto… Ron. Malfoy le recordó a Ron en aquel día… en el castillo de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con voz ronca.

Draco frunció el cejo. No entendía su pregunta.

Hermione sintió escalofríos. Malfoy era Ron… aquella noche, era él. Ahora estaba segura, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero era él. No podía creerlo… Sus piernas amenazaban con abandonarle, su pulso aumento drásticamente y pronto sintió que el aire en la habitación no era suficiente para ella. A su mente acudía una única pregunta ¿Por qué? La perplejidad impidió que alguna palabra saliera de ella.

-Sabes Granger. – dijo el sorprendiéndola - Esta semana tiré cien galeones tratando de sacarte de mi cabeza. Sin embargo todo fue un desperdicio. No logro sacarte de mi cabeza. Esto es como una obsesión, como una plaga, una enfermedad que no puedo quitarme de encima. – dejó de hablar y la miró a los ojos. Ella tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro… mientras su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y Draco pudo jurar que su corazón latía con mayor rapidez.

-Tienes que alejarte de mí. Quiero que te vayas. No puedo tenerte cerca…y pensar con claridad al mismo tiempo. Me afectas de una manera que no tienes idea. No debes estar cerca de mí Granger.

Hermione notó un soplido de aire caliente. Sin darse cuenta Draco se había acercado a ella. En realidad estaba mucho más de lo que puede considerarse prudente. La miraba con intensidad, la miraba con deseo y anhelo… ¡Por Merlín! ¡la miraba con amor!

Draco no pudo aguantar un segundo más, estaba tan cerca de él que su cuerpo le quemaba. Tenerla frente a sí le hacía sentir estragos en su cuerpo, supo que siempre la había amado, tal vez desde Hogwarts. El paso del tiempo solo había hecho que la amara aún más. Se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios y luego la besó. Esperó un golpe, un hechizo o quizás un simple empujón… pero nada ocurrió. Como un milagro del cielo ella le correspondió.

El corazón del rubio se detuvo en su pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La tenía en sus brazos y cálido cuerpo temblaba ante sus caricias. Le metió la lengua en la boca. Sólo un poco. Y luego cerró suavemente la boca sobre el labio superior de ella, y suavemente, muy suave, lo apretó con urgencia, con deseo.

El estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco. Lo agarró de los brazos, y luego entrelazó las manos detrás de su cuello. No pensaba en nada, solo sentía. Oleadas de calor inundaban su cuerpo y nublaban su juicio e inesperadamente… lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutaba estar a merced de sus deseos. Prontamente el besó fue volviéndose más pasional, más profundo, mucho más intenso Draco le puso las piernas entre la falda de su túnica, empujándola contra la puerta. La sensación era agradable. Él se apretaba contra ella, y pudo sentir cada centímetro de su largo cuerpo contra el suyo. Un grave latido le recorrió el abdomen. Eso era... diferente. Una loca idea le cruzó la cabeza: pero no quiso esforzarse en pensar. Solo en sentir.

Draco se apartó levemente. La miró directamente a los ojos - Fue mejor de lo que siempre imaginé - dijo en voz baja. Sus pestañas se enredaron con las de ella. Hermione volvió su rostro y la voz de él tembló al hablar nuevamente -. Mucho mejor - repitió con voz pausada, el martilleo de su corazón presionaba su cerebro. Siguió mirándola, solo observándola.

Draco volvió a besarla. Echó el cuerpo hacia adelante, de forma que se tocaron desde los labios hasta las rodillas. Tan cerca...Podría notar el contorno de sus piernas bajo la túnica. Esa posibilidad la dejó sin aliento. Draco emitió un ruidito extraño de satisfacción, luego le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y con la otra le rodeó la cintura, apartándola de la puerta. El único apoyo de ella pasó a ser el cuerpo de él.

Al darse cuenta, algo se abrió en ella. Y su boca se abrió también, de forma que el beso se volvió complejo, arrebatador. La recorrió como música, como las vibraciones de una orquesta. No podía seguirlo con la mente, pero ya le estaba devolviendo el beso. ¿Cómo? Esa era una parte de ella que había olvidado, Draco soltó otro ruidito de placer, y con los labios le hizo abrir más la boca.

Él se apartó de repente. El pecho se le movía rítmica y profundamente. Tenía una expresión curiosa en el rostro. Draco la miró fijamente al rostro. – Hermione…

El oír su nombre en sus labios, Hermione pareció caer de una alta nube. Malfoy trató de abrazarle de nuevo. Trató de besarle. Sin embargo, esta vez ella se apartó de golpe. Durante un largo momento se quedaron mirándose.

Hermione dio un paso atrás. Fue consciente de la sala y de los muebles, del picaporte de la puerta que se le clavaba en el costado. Una extraña perplejidad se apoderó de ella: El mundo parecía haber cambiado. Hermione se volvió para marcharse; pero Draco la retuvo por un brazo, ella le puso la mano sobre el antebrazo para evitar que se acercara más. No podía tenerlo cerca otra vez. No podía volver a perder el juicio de esa manera. Durante un largo instante permaneció así, mirándose los dedos sobre la manga de él, notando la calidez de la piel bajo la tela, hasta que se dio cuenta de ello.

-Lo siento – dijo sin más y luego salió de allí.

Draco no supo qué quiso decir, su cerebro se ocupaba de asimilar lo que había pasado. Granger le había besado, con la misma pasión con él la había besado. Eso tenía que significar algo.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero sus comentarios al respecto, gracias de antemano por sus reviews, de antemano les dijo que el siguiente capitulo ya esta listo. Asi que Nos leeremos pronto...**

**LilythWH**


	16. Blaise

_**¡HOLA A TODAS! ¿Cómo ESTAN? ESPERO QUE COMO YO, EMOCIONADAS POR EL ESTRENO DE LA ÚLTIMA PELICULA DE HARRY POTTER Y TRISTE POR TODA UNA DECADA DE HISTORIA DE MAGIA QUE DEJAMOS ATRÁS PERO QUE NOS ACOMPAÑO POR MUCHOS AÑOS Y NOS HIZO MUY FELICES.**_

_**AHORA QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS REVIEW, LA VERDAD NO ESPERABA TANTOS. PENSÉ QUE YA HABÍAN DEJADO DE LEER EL FIC.**_

_Gracias a: __**ariiz**__(espero que también te guste este capi), __**Giselle Lestrange**__ (¡Dios mio! Gracias por ese maravilloso review. De verdad te agradezco por el tiempo que gastaste leyendo la historia y por el tiempo que dedicaste a escribir ese review. Veamos si la reacción de Blaise y Luna te satisface), __**adriiana'c **__(Soy feliz cuando mis historias entretienen a alguien. Gracias por tu apoyo)__**, Jos Black**__ (¡cuanto tiempo!. Ciertamente hace mucho no me pasaba por los fanfiction de Harry Potter. El otro día visité tu profile y pude ver que tenías muchas historias nuevas, sin duda inigualables cada una de ellas. No dudes que las leeré) __**Catuhh**__ (no tuviste que esperar otros seis meses, jajaja.), __**Corazon de Piedra Verde **__(gracias por leer). __**Karen**__ (¡Que gusto, me encanta leer tus review y que bueno que utilices tu celular para leer mis historias eso es muy lindo de tu parte. Te invito para que te pases por las de BONES), __**Lorena**__ (la decisión de Hermione está cerca), __**Allysan **__(Bueno en este capi te ayudo con Luna y Blaise. Hermione y Draco tendrán que esperar un poco. Gracias por leer). __**Luna-maga **__(gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra ver que aun lees el fic). __**2**__ (pasaran muchas cosas entre Draco y Hermione. Ya lo verás)_

**_Advertencia: contiene Lemmon_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16. Blaise**_

_Era la noche perfecta. Esa noche, entre muchas otras, la ronda de prefectos estaba a cargo de ellos y por fortuna coincidía con la visita de Weasley a Hosgmeade. No habría otra posibilidad…Draco no tendría otra oportunidad._

_Con pasó apresurado salió de la sala común, sorteó algunos obstáculos y caminó con paso apresurado por los pasillos del castillo sin tener que preocuparse por la maldita gata de Filch. Llegó al baño de prefectos y esperó…. Nada, no escuchaba nada. No había nadie. Se suponía que estaría allí. Ya llevaban diez minutos de retraso._

_Escuchó un ruido a su costado y giró con rapidez. Frunció el cejo, no había nada. Eso no era bueno, según su experiencia los ruidos no se producían solos…_

_-__Homenum revelio - __Nada. Respiró tranquilo. No había nadie allí a parte de él._ _La puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente y Draco Malfoy asomó su cabeza. Parecía nervioso. -¿Blaise? _

_-¿Draco? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estabas? Hemos perdido diez minutos._

_Draco le miró frunciendo el cejo y entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta – deja el sermón ¿Quieres? Tuve que deshacerme de Pansy._

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Inundé su habitación._

_-Genial. Mañana tendrá un humor de perros – dijo Blaise mientras sacaba de un maletín marrón, una remera verde, una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans desgastados._

_-¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó el rubio con cara de asco._

_Blaise sonrió con burla – La ropa de Weasley ¿Qué crees si no?_

_Draco retrocedió espantado – estás loco si piensas que voy a utilizar esos harapos._

_Molesto, Zabini comenzó a guardar las prendas en el maletín – De acuerdo. Arruinaremos todo el plan solo porque no quieres ponerte la maldita ropa de Weasley._

_-No seas tan exagerado._

_Blaise se detuvo y le observó fijamente. Tenía los jeans de Ron en la mano. - He ido a Hosgmeade y me he enfrentado a un aprendiz de auror, le he robado la ropa y te aseguro que desnudar a un hombre no es algo que hubiese deseado hacer en mi vida, he gastado la mayor parte de las vacaciones ayudante con la maldita poción multijugos pudiendo estar con mi novia ¡¿Y tú quieres mandar todo a la mierda por una estúpida ropa? ¿Es que estás loco?_

_Malfoy bufó cansinamente. – Lo siento. Es solo que… no estoy seguro. No creo que… - Enteró sus manos en el cabello. Temblaba y sudaba copiosamente. Blaise no se había dado cuenta de ello._

_Se sentó a su lado. Estaban en el suelo del baño de prefectos. Blaise dejó el maletín frente a ellos y Draco sacó un frasco ámbar que contenía la poción multijugos. Una le temblaban las manos. Estaba más que nervioso, estaba desesperado._

_-Es una sangre suci…_

_-No lo digas – le interrumpió Blaise a tiempo –Nos traerá problemas._

_-¡Maldita sea! Te juro que daría cada uno de mis miembros por borrar esta locura que me invade. Tengo miedo Blaise – confesó con los ojos fieramente cerrado – Nunca he deseado algo en mi vida con tanta intensidad como la deseo a ella._

_Bufó ruidosamente y Blaise puso una mano en su hombro – Si no quieres hacerlo… aún estamos a tiempo._

_Draco le miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de tormento, de dudas, de miedo, pero también de ansiedad, pura y angustiosa ansiedad. –Esto me está volviendo loco. Solo quiero… maldita sea solo quiero besarla Blaise. Cada vez que me encuentro con ella en un pasillo o en una clase empiezo a sudar como un cerdo. Sueño con ella cada maldita noche y he imaginado diez mil maneras de hacer que ella… diablos… eso nunca va a pasar._

_Se puso en pie rápidamente, su respiración era incontrolable. Caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación, parecía un animal acorralado en el fondo de una jaula - ¿Sabes porque? – miró a su amigo que seguía sentado en el suelo. Él negó con la cabeza._

_-Porque soy Draco Malfoy, porque ella me odia y porque esta locamente enamorada de ese… de esa… estúpida comadreja._

_-Draco…_

_-¡Por Merlin, mírame! Soy patético. Mira a lo que he llegado… es lo más paupérrimo que un mago en mi posición podría llegar a hacer jamás. – Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo del baño – estoy perdido._

_Guardaron silencio unos segundos. Draco trataba de callar las miles de ideas y auto reproches que retumbaban en su cabeza. Blaise solo estaba allí para hacerle compañía. Lo apoyaría tomara la decisión que fuera. Lo apoyaría siempre. Draco era mucho más que su amigo. Era casi su hermano y le debía la vida._

_-Entonces… ¿Sigues o nos vamos a las mazmorras?_

_Draco se frotó los ojos insistentemente. Miró hacia arriba como esperando una revelación divina que nunca llegó. Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado – Dame la poción. No me echaré para atrás ahora._

_Blaise sacó unas hebras de cabello rojo que adición a la poción, esta formó una asquerosa espuma naranja – Esencia de Weasley… ¡Que asco!_

_Tapándose la nariz, Draco se bebió la poción en tres grandes tragos. Sabía calabaza hervida. Era repugnante. Inmediatamente, su cabello se volvió rojo, creció algunos centímetros y su cuerpo se volvió más ancho, le aparecieron pecas por todo el cuerpo y sus ojos grises se tornaron azul cielo. Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Con dificultad se desprendió del uniforme de Slytherin que le quedaba a palmo en los tobillos y se puso las ropas de Weasley. Olían a jabón barato._

_-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Blaise._

_-Si – respondió Draco caminando hacia el espejo del baño – todo lo bien que se puede estar en este cuerpo._

_Blaise tenía una broma preparada para ese momento, pero un ruido detrás de ellos lo hizo acallar._

_-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Draco sacando la varita._

_-Ya he oído algo antes… pero el hechizo no ha revelado nada. _

_Draco lo observó con el cejo fruncido -¿Estás seguro?_

_Blaise asintió._

_El rubio caminó lentamente hacia donde, según él, había provenido aquel ruido. Llevaba su brazo izquierdo extendido palpando el aire. En la mano derecha tenía la varita._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Los ruidos no se hacen solos. Hay alguien aquí._

_-Ya te dije que el hechizo no revelo nada._

_Draco se detuvo. Palpó un par de veces más y no encontró nada. Levantó la varita y pronunció el hechizo – Accio capa invisible._

_El manto salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar en sus manos. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Longbottom mirándole aterrorizado. La sangre de Draco se heló en ese momento. Algo de su rabia debió notarse en su mirada porque Longbottom tomó su varita y apuntó a Draco dispuesto a defenderse._

_-¿Qué van a hacerle a Hermione? _

_Draco levantó su varita dispuesto a darle con su mejor encantamiento. Sentía mucha rabia, aquel maldito entrometido acababa de arruinar todo su plan. Era un cretino._

_-¡Espera!_

_El grito de Blaise le tomó por sorpresa. _

_-Vete._

_Draco le miró como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loco. -¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Todo se ha arruinado. Además esta es la capa de Potter, Granger nunca saldrá de su sala común sin la seguridad que le brinda la capa._

_Blaise le miro con el ceño fruncido – Me haré cargo._

_-No creo que sea buena idea._

_-Tienes poco menos de dos horas Malfoy. Lo que hayas decido hacer, hazlo de una buena vez – Blaise miraba fijamente a Longbottom y este le devolvía la mirada._

_-¿Y este? – preguntó Draco dudativo._

_-Yo me encargaré de él. Tu vete._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-¡Maldita sea lárgate de una buena vez!_

_Draco salió de allí con paso dudoso, echó una fiera mirada a Neville antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado._

_Neville quiso seguirle pero Blaise lo empujó nuevamente contra la pared._

_-Suéltame asquerosa serpiente. Lo que han hecho es imperdonable._

_Blaise lo miró con disimulada calma – Eso es algo que no te incumbe_

_Neville le empujó fuertemente y trató de huir pero Blaise fue más veloz y lo retuvo con las cuerdas que salían de su varita._

_-Tendrás que matarme Zabini porque cuando salga de aquí le diré a todo el mundo lo que has hecho. Te expulsarán de Hogwarts a ti y a tu amigo. Me pregunto qué pensará Luna de todo esto._

_Al escuchar su nombre, la furia de Blaise creció hasta límites insospechado. ¿Quién se creía Longbottom? ¿Desde cuándo era él un dechado de virtudes?_

_-Cerrarás la boca si sabes lo que te conviene._

_Neville rio con amargura – No me asustas. Lo que estas a punto de hacer a Hermione no tiene nombre. ¡Son asquerosas ratas!_

_Blaise apretó las cuerdas y Neville gritó con fuerza –Dime Longbottom ¿Cómo está tu abuela?_

_Su mirada se tornó turbia – No te metas con mi familia._

_Rio con burla ante su respuesta - ¿Familia? Llamas familia a una persona a quien has engañado._

_Neville dejó de forcejear -¿A qué te refieres?_

_Blaise se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Su mirada era penetrante y ácida. –Conozco tu secreto Longbottom. Vienes aquí y hablas de dignidad y respeto, de valores que tú mismo desconoces. _

_-No sé de qué hablas_

_Blaise lució una sonrisa torcida –Engañar al ministerio, a tus compañeros, a tu abuela… estoy seguro que ese es el comportamiento de una rata asquerosa. Así que finalmente estamos en el mismo bando._

_-¡No! – exclamó atormentado Neville._

_-Sé que timaste tus resultados de los ÉXTASIS._

_El frio de la realidad golpeó a Neville donde más le dolía. _

_-Si dices algo a alguien de lo que has visto esta noche. Si mencionas una sola palabra a Luna. Yo hablaré. Y cuando salgas de aquí llevarás a Granger la capa para que ella pueda salir de su sala común._

_-Eres un maldito – respondió con furia_

_Blaise sonrió con sorna – tú también._

* * *

Ninguno de los dos habló.

Blaise parpadeó un par de veces. Si no fuera porque estaba sentado habría caído al suelo puesto que las piernas le temblaban. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, sintió vértigo en todo el cuerpo y lo llenó una sensación de frio. Luna estaba de pie frente a él como una ada del bosque. Su cabello rubio caía suavemente sobre su espalda y sus preciosos ojos azules le miraban fijamente.

La pluma que sostenía en su mano se le escapó derramando tinta sobre uno de sus contratos. Sin embargo, eso no le importó continuo observándola, tratando de definir si era uno de sus sueños o en realidad estaba allí. Finalmente, fue Luna quien dio el primer paso y caminó hasta el escritorio donde él se encontraba, sonrió levemente y lo saludo con un simple hola.

Blaise se mantuvo anclado a su silla, temblando y respirando profundamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la había visto. De hecho desde el mismo día de su boda con Thomas. Recordaba perfectamente como Weasley y Potter lo habían expulsado de allí, los malditos aurores lo habían aturdido y lo habían dejado en un campo al otro lado de la cuidad. Luna no había movido un dedo para evitarlo. No había hecho nada.

Ella decidió esperar que el dijera algo. No le pareció correcto hablar por ahora. Podía ver en su rostro que su visita no solo le había tomado por sorpresa, lo había dejado pasmado. Era de esperar, la última vez que se habían visto no era un recuerdo grato precisamente.

Blaise sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho pero finalmente haciendo honor a la sangre fría de las serpientes logró controlar los intensos temblores de su cuerpo y preguntó con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven le miró fijamente. Traía las manos unidas sobre su vientre y Blaise no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en él. Años atrás, aun estando en Hogwarts, Blaise había planeado una vida junto a aquella mujer. Había soñado con la familia que él no pudo tener y con el amor de una hermosa mujer que se le había escurrido entre los dedos.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Blaise la miró a los ojos. Ella se sentía incomoda, quizás tanto como él. Se preguntó que sería aquello que la había llevado hasta allí.

-Es curioso – dijo con amargura – la última vez que nos vimos te hice la misma petición, con la diferencia que aquella vez me echaste como a un perro.

-Blaise yo…

Apretó los labios con furia – Hay ciertas cosas que no se olvidan nunca Luna.

Luna tomó asiento sin esperar a que él la invitaran a hacerlo –Lo siento – fue lo que dijo y Blaise pudo ver que realmente le dolía.

-No actué correctamente aquella vez – continuo – Pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿A ti o mí? – pregunto de manera mordaz.

-Estaba enamorada Blaise. Entiéndelo.

-También decías amarme cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y míranos ahora, tu casada con el imbécil Thomas y con su hijo en tu vientre ¿Dónde quedó el nosotros?

A Luna se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – Yo te amaba – dijo sin más – Tú te encargaste de destruir todo aquella noche que ayudaste a Malfoy a abusar de Hermione. ¿Cómo puedes creer que podía perdonarte algo como eso? Luego borraste tus huellas. Me amenazaste con contar lo de Neville si decía algo a Hermione. Te comportaste como un…

-Mortifago – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – nunca dejaste de juzgarme ¿Verdad?

-Yo nunca te juzgue – dijo Luna más calmada – Te amaba.

Blaise se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Después de tantos años iban a tener esta conversación. ¡No! Eso era cosa del pasado, había tratado de seguir adelante. Ya había sufrido mucho arrastrando con su fantasma ¿Por qué ahora ella venía a atormentarle?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Luna?

La escuchó suspirar hondamente pero espero varios segundos antes de hablar, supuso que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir.

-Le estás haciendo daño a una persona inocente.

Blaise supo enseguida a quien se refería - ¿Por qué todas las mujeres creen que deben proteger a Longbottom? El muy miserable sabe cuidarse bien la espalda.

-No hables así – dijo ella un poco más alto – Neville no ha hecho nada malo.

Él sonrió con petulancia, seguía sin mirarla de hecho no quería ver sus ojos, no deseaba oler su perfume. Había intentado por mucho tiempo borrar su imagen de su mente ¿Con que derecho venía a pedir justicia? Longbottom había arruinado su vida ahora él arruinaría la suya. Ojo por ojo.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-El ministerio lo sabe Blaise. El caso está en manos de Harry y Ron. No sadrás libre de esto. – su tono era desesperado.

Esta vez él la miró. Sus ojos refulgían en cólera – Mi vida ya es una mierda Luna, que te hace pensar que me importa lo que pase conmigo de ahora en adelante.

-¡Esto es absurdo! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie. El saco que la cubría se había abierto dejando ver su perfilado vientre bajo sus ropas. Por unos segundo el imagino aquella satinada piel cubriendo la vida de su hijo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y rabia. No podía creer sus propios pensamientos.

-Vete Luna – dijo sin moverse. El escritorio de su oficina le proporcionaba un refugio, de repente la presencia de Luna hacía que sus venas quisieran reventar.

-Haces esto por venganza. Culpas a Neville por lo que paso.

-¡Es que él tiene la culpa!

-¡No, no la tiene! ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo todo!¡Fuiste tú quien me amenazó!

-Él no tenía por qué habértelo dicho. Si hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada nosotros aun estaríamos juntos.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ciego Blaise. ¿Crees que nuestra relación hubiera progresado con algo así? ¡Por favor! ¡Ten un poco de sentido común!

-Es mejor que te vayas Luna. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Ella le miró suplicante – Blaise se razonable…

-Si tanto amas a Longbottom ve preparando tus mejores zapatos para visitarlo en Azkaban, dicen que el camino para llegar es pedregoso.

Luna le miró resignada. Nada de lo que pudiera decir podría ayudar a su amigo, excepto claro esta… la verdad. Suspiró hondamente, sabía que eso iba a dolerle más a él que a ella. No quería lastimarlo, pero Neville no había hecho nada malo, no tenía la culpa de nada… no merecía lo que le estaba pasando. –No fue Neville quien me dijo lo que habías hecho.

Blaise la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía – Déjate de tonterías.

-Parkinson. Fue ella quien me lo dijo.

El chico apretó los labios mientras la miraba con furia – Estas mintiendo.

-Lo siento Blaise pero no miento.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras de Luna. Pansy. Pansy su amiga, le había traicionado. No podía ser cierto. Luna estaba mintiendo para salvar a Longbottom. Pansy nunca haría algo así. Ella sabía cuánto amaba a Luna. Ella lo sabía.

-Lo siento – repitió ella y trató de darle apoyo pero Blaise palmoteó su mano con violencia –Aléjate de mí. No vuelvas Luna. No quiero verte en lo que me resta de vida. Eres una mentirosa. Nunca te perdonaré por lo que acabas de decir. Pansy es una de las personas en quien más confió ella jamás me traicionaría, jamás me haría el daño que tú me has hecho. ¡Largo!

Lágrimas brotaron de aquel par de ojos azules. No quería que las cosas quedaran así, pero siempre supo que sería así como terminaría. Lo miró por última vez y luego salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-¡Pansy! – vociferó a todo pulmón una vez estuvo en la sala de su casa. - ¡Pansy! ¿Dónde estás?

Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto que actualmente ocupaba la chica. Entró sin llamar, la habitación estaba vacía. Decidió salir y buscarla en otra parte de la casa pero de pronto una dulce melodía llegó a sus oídos, proveniente del baño. Pansy cantaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no la oía hacerlo. Blaise caminó hacia el baño sin pensarlo.

Estaba en la bañera, había un biombo que la ocultaba de sus ojos. Una bata de seda beige estaba colgando de una percha. En el suelo había un par de zapatillas azules. La ropa interior reposaba en una silla y un perfume de flores llenaba el aire.

Oyó un chapoteo y la dulce voz que cantaba se silenció. Levantó la mirada, había un espejo que reflejaba la imagen de Pansy mientras se bañaba. La estaba viendo de espaldas dentro de la gran bañera blanca. Su piel enrojecida por la esponja de baño, brillaba por el efecto de las gotas de agua. Algunos mechones de cabello negro caían sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sintió que su cuerpo se ponía tenso por el deseo, era increíble pero de repente toda la rabia y la furia parecían haberse esfumado. En silencio rodeó el biombo. Al verle Pansy ahogó un grito y después puso sus manos sobre sus pechos hundiéndose aún más en la tina.

-¡Blaise! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él la contemplo en silencio antes de responder – Es mi casa.

-Pero esta es mi habitación, mi baño – refutó frunciendo el ceño – por favor te pido que salgas.

Su mirada se detuvo en el cuerpo de ella. Pansy sintió que podía ver a través de la espuma.

-¿A qué has venido?

Blaise parpadeo varias veces tratando de enfocarse – He venido… he venido… - lo había olvidado. No supo que responder.

-Me estás haciendo sentir incomoda. Por favor Blaise sal del baño – su voz sonó más insegura de lo que hubiese deseado. Se sentía inquieta. Su corazón empezó a latir velozmente e intentó en vano descifrar lo que había en su mente a través de la mirada que le dirigía. Una sola palabra se formó en su cabeza. Deseo.

Él dio un paso más hacia ella y Pansy sintió que ya no podía hundirse más en la bañera. El deseo nublaba el juicio de su amigo y empezaba a nublar el de ella también.

Él se subió las mangas del traje y se sentó al borde de la tina. Pansy lo miró expectante. – Date la vuelta – le dijo con voz ronca – te ayudaré con el baño.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Blaise se enjabonó las manos y empezó a frotar la espalda de ella con suavidad. Involuntariamente, el cuerpo de ella tembló ante sus caricias. Rápidamente la esponja fue reemplazada por sus manos y Pansy emitió un suspiro satisfecho. No sabía que estaba pasando y no le importaba averiguarlo. Poco a poco las manos de Blaise se hicieron más cálidas, y sin ninguna inhibición se deslizaban bajo las axilas de Pansy hacia sus senos, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa, sin embargo ella no hizo nada por detenerlo. Las puntas de sus pechos se endurecieron con las caricias de él.

Descendió más hasta los rizos suaves de su entrepierna. Ella abrió las piernas y Blaise la acarició allí donde su feminidad palpitaba. Pansy perdió el juicio, era una mujer ardiente que estaba siendo acariciada íntimamente por un hombre que la atraía. No le importó que ese hombre fuera su mejor amigo. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en aquellos dedos que hurgaban tan deliciosamente su feminidad. Se arqueó, moviendo las caderas hasta que sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos. Cerró los ojos, haciendo que las sensaciones se intensificaran un millón de veces. Blaise extasiado ante su respuesta hundió un par de dedos en ella. Pansy gimió de placer. Un orgasmo fulgurante la hizo temblar. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró a Blaise, supo que estaba perdida. Un imperioso deseo se había apoderado de su amigo y de ella.

Blaise la tomó de las axilas sacándola de la bañera. Sin hacerle daño la aplastó contra la pared mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse a los ojos. Sujetándola con las dos manos, Blaise la penetró con un intenso empujón. Ella se sujetó a él envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras Blaise la embestía una y otra vez y otra vez. Él la tomaba con un vaivén rápido, casi furioso. La pasión de Pansy resurgió como el fénix de sus cenizas, empezó a moverse ella también y poco después Blaise la sintió temblar de placer. Entonces el dio vía libre a su pasión. La violencia de su propio orgasmo le abrumó.

La mantuvo un instante más contra él mientras recobraba el aliento. Ella le había proporcionado un intenso placer y ahora la satisfacción cedía el paso a la realidad ¡Maldita fuera! Pensó. ¿Qué había hecho?

Se separó de ella como si de pronto su piel quemara. Pansy cayó sobre el suelo del baño como un peso muerto, no sabía porque pero de pronto sintió un enorme deseo de tapar su desnudes. Se cubrió con las manos. La mirada de Blaise mostraba enfado y ella se asustó.

-Blaise yo…

-Vístete – le dijo interrumpiéndola – tenemos que hablar. Te espero abajo.

El coñac no le tranquilizaba. Sentado en la sala de su casa, Blaise bebía, sorbo a sorbo, el oscuro líquido que habitualmente le ayudaba a olvidar. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Por todos magos! Él no era un adolescente. Tenía que haberse controlado. La cólera le embargó de nuevo. Bebió un largo trago con la esperanza de tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió. Ella, le había engañado, traicionado, le había separado de Luna, su gran amor….

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero. No, no podía ser. Pansy jamás podría hacerle algo así. Era su amiga, su confidente y él la había traicionado. El recuerdo de lo que acaba de pasar hizo el efecto de un afrodisíaco. Todos sus sentidos se inflamaron. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por tenerla entre sus brazos, por perderse en su suavidad. Pansy había despertado en él algo que creyó perdido. Suspiró. Tendría que salir de dudas. Estaba seguro que Luna le mintió para salvar a su amigo. Luego arreglaría las cosas con Pansy.

La oyó bajar las escaleras. En realidad venía descalza no la había oído, su perfume le había envuelto. Le miró, ella parecía abrumada y avergonzada. Se sintió mal por ello.

-Blaise yo…

-Siéntate – volvió a interrumpirla. Antes que nada debo preguntarte algo.

Pansy frunció el cejo y tomó asiento frente a él.

Hoy vino a verme Luna. Pansy abrió mucho los ojos. Acaso Blaise había desquitado con ella su frustración. Desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que no.

-Ella me dijo algo que me niego a creer.

Los ojos de Pansy lo miraban expectantes.

-Me dijo – continuo – que habias sido tu quien le contó sobre Granger. Sobre lo que hicimos Draco y yo.

Pansy se quedó muda. Blaise volvió a preguntarle - ¿Fuiste tú Pansy?

Ella no dijo nada, bajo la mirada y Blaise supo que era culpable.

Se puso de pie furioso. La sangre le hervía. Gritó. Rompió todo lo que había a su paso. Hizo explotar los muebles y golpeo las paredes con sus puños. Finalmente se arrodilló frente a una llorosa Pansy que se acurrucaba sobre si misma.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pansy le tomó de una mejilla – Lo siento

Blaise apartó con brusquedad su mano – La amaba, Pansy. La amaba. Era la mujer de mi vida. Era mi felicidad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Blaise tomo sus manos entre las suyas –Dame una razón de peso y te juro que olvidará todo. Solo dime ¿Por qué?

No pudo contener el llanto. Las lágrimas brotaban con tal fuerza que nublaron su visión y los hipidos no le dejaban hablar.

-Pansy por favor necesito saberlo.

-Ella no te convenía Blaise – su voz sonó gangosa y ronca – No te iba perdonar lo que hiciste. Creí que era lo mejor.

Pansy sintió como las manos de Blaise se helaron ante sus palabras. La soltó y después se irguió frente a ella. Imponente y furioso le observó a los ojos. Su mirada parecía dagas de hielo.

-Vete Pansy. Ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa.

* * *

**¿Quienes estan a favor de Blaise y quienes en contra? jajaja. ¿Que les pareció? No olvides el boton del review. Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leeremos pronto...**

**LilythWH**


	17. Pasado

___**Catuhh**_ (Hola y gracias por el comentario, en cuanto a la continuidad es un poco difícil cuando tienes dos trabajos y tu horario es desde las 6 am hasta las 10 pm pero hago lo que puedo), _**Luna-maga**_ (La amaba, pero veneno es veneno y Blaise es fiel a Draco), _**AllySan**_ (La historia de Pansy y Blaise no termina), _**tere**_ (he tratado de verdad hacer las actualizaciones lo más rápido posible y te prometo que el siguiente capítulo habrá mucha acción), _**Lorena**_ (el siguiente capítulo tendrá muchos tortolitos), _**zazzu**_ (siento la demora de verdad lo siento), _**sailor mercuri o neptune**_ (también me gustaba sailor Mercury era mi favorita, gracias por leer), _**sugesy **_(Blaise es un personaje un poco oscuro, tiene muchos secretos), _**Naiz s2 Oppas **_(Blaise todavía tiene mucha historia, en cuanto a Hermione no te preocupes ella también quedó muy afectada, ya lo veras y Neville…. Bueno, él, lo quiero mucho, es un personaje bello pero muy triste), _**kary24**_ (el perdón de Hermione…. Algo complejo, esa historia empieza hoy), _**Luz**_ (gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo para leer y dejar tu opinión), _**sisu rock **_(estamos en la misma tierra, ¿de que parte de este bello país eres?), _**Karen**_ (No publiqué tan pronto como lo hubiese deseado pero espero que el capi siga enganchándote a la historia), _**Ivan Duron **_(el romance Luna-Blaise puede darse por concluido, ella ama a su esposo y como pudiste leer hay cosas en el pasado que los separan, gracias por leer), _**antria**_ (gracias por tu review y por tu comentario), **Bere** (Gracias por tu paciencia, todas la parejas tienen su protagonismo, gracias de verdad por ese bello comentario), **AstridUP** (Bueno entre lunes y domingo ¿Qué es primero? Y en cuanto a la recomendación la verdad no tengo idea de quien pudo ser, ¿me lo dirias? Gracias por leer), **Sabaana** (lo importante es que dejaste tu opinión y te lo agradezco), **jasblackbarone** (disfruta de la actualización, espero), **Agostina** (gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia).

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Pasado**

_-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua Astoria ¿Te vas a casar con Draco sepas que él no te quiere? Se va a casar con tu herencia. ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? Cualquier mujer que se preciara de serlo pararía todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; se buscaría un hombre que la hiciera estremecer fuera y dentro de la cama, que la amara de verdad en lugar de arrastrarse ante uno que no la quiere._

_Se estremeció ante las palabras pronunciadas por su prima. Era verano y estaban en el porche de la casa principal, los rayos de sol caían con fuerza sobre los pastizales y el viento soplaba alto sobre la copa de los árboles._

_-No digas esas cosas, no le conoces._

_La manera en que ella insistía en el tema una y otra y otra vez, hacía que a Astoria se le revolviera el estómago._

_-Eres una tonta – continuo su pariente sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano entre las de ella – La única razón por la que Draco quiere casarse contigo es para tener el control sobre todos los negocios de tu padre._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! - La joven protestó con fuerza -. Él ya dirige el negocio - le recordó - sabe perfectamente que yo jamás me opondría a su liderazgo. Papá está cansado y quiere dejar todo en orden._

_-¡Por Dios Astoria! ¡No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver! Ese hombre no te ama. Tal vez siente algún cariño por ti pero no es amor._

_-¡Y que quieres que haga! – Esta vez se había puesto en pie y estaba prácticamente gritando - Estuve con él, hicimos el amor. Debe amarme._

_-Él no te quiere como un hombre quiere a una mujer. Te usa para llegar a tu dinero -insistió la joven -. Astoria te propuso matrimonio al ver que eras virgen. Se siente culpable. Prima no te das cuenta que será el peor error de tu vida. – Suspiró antes de continuar – Mira sus ojos cuando te ve. Te aseguro que no encontrarás pasión en ellos y mucho menos amor – apoyó una mano en su hombro pero la joven la rechazó con violencia._

_-Eso no es importante. No todos somos como tú – Los ojos de Astoria estaban cargados de veneno al igual que sus palabras – Papá siempre dice que te comportas como una zorra, con tantos hombres en tu vida… y nada digno que permita ofrecerte un poco de auto respeto._

_Afectada por sus palabras, la joven bajo la mirada -Eso ha sido muy cruel – murmuró suavemente – pero al menos puedo decir que he vivido lo que toda mujer debe vivir. He tenido sexo y orgasmos pero también he hecho el amor, al menos Astoria yo me casaré porque me aman, no por lo que tengo._

_Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la estancia. Las manos de Astoria temblaban de ira._

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Aquella voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar.

-¿Disculpe?

-Tiene una extraña expresión. ¿El viaje por traslador le sentó mal? Suele pasar cuando no se está acostumbrado.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Estoy bien – dijo simplemente – ¿Falta mucho?

-No – el hombre sonrió demostrando su extrema masculinidad y Astoria no pudo evitar fijarse en él nuevamente. – Ya estoy por terminar

Miente. Llevaba más de diez minutos en la misma hoja. Volvió a mirarle. Su cabello, nada especial, de color castaño claro y sin gomina o como diría su prima peinado al natural, no era el atributo más llamativo de aquel masculino rostro. Bajó la mirada y se fijó en sus ojos, también ordinarios pero con un brillo de picardía sensual que se realzaba bajo las tupidas cejas color marrón. Los labios eran finos, casi una delgada línea de carne rosa pálido, no podía decir que eran especialmente tentadores… aunque… podían provocar. Sus mejillas no tenían nada de color algo que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto dado los pocos días soleados de Londres. Sin embargo, el rasgo que más le llamaba la atención en aquel rostro era la nariz con un puente casi aristocrático pero algo ganchuda en la punta. Su nariz era como un recordatorio que aquel hombre, por sobre todo su atractivo, era un simple mortal. Un hombre ordinario…. Pero sin duda encantador.

Recordó aquella sensación extraña que le hizo sentir aquella misma mañana cuando le había recibido. A pesar que ya habían cruzado algunas palabras con anterioridad no se había percatado de lo alto que era, y de los anchos que parecían sus hombros debajo de aquel traje muggle.

_-Un gusto verla – le dijo sonriendo. Por un instante le pareció que aquel hombre la desnudaba con la mirada – Sígame - le dijo poniéndole la mano en la espalda, momento en el que comprobó que el mero roce le provocaba pequeños picores allí donde sus cuerpo estaban en contacto. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?_

_-Por aquí, por favor._

_Lo siguió de manera automática hasta el ascensor de cristal donde el ascensorista lo saludó amablemente._

_-Buenas tardes, Green – contestó con amabilidad - ¿Se ha recuperado su esposa?_

_-Sí, muchas gracias por el bono señor Nott. Nos ayudó muchísimo._

_Sonrió con amabilidad pero no dijo nada al respecto._

_Astoria se pegó a las paredes del ascensor en cuanto este empezó a moverse._

_-¿Le teme a las alturas?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza – Jamás pude montarme en una escoba – cerró los ojos nerviosa – Siento vértigo al mirar hacia abajo_

_-Estará bien. Lo prometo – dijo al apretarle suavemente el brazo._

_El ascensor se detuvo._

_-Ya puede abrir los ojos._

_-Gracias a Merlín – murmuró por lo bajo. Él sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

Lo observó de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos tenía ese hombre que no podía dejar de mirarle? Cuando le abordó dos días atrás en su casa, casi podía jurar que iba violarla pero ahora se comportaba con prolija educación ¿A que jugaba?

Se fijó en su rostro, en la expresión de sus ojos y en la mueca que se perfilaba en sus labios, en el extraño brillo de su mirada, era pícaro y mezquino... Entonces lo supo, estaba jugando con ella. Frunció el cejo al darse cuenta que fingía leer.

-¿Podría cambiar de página? – preguntó de repente frunciendo el entrecejo.

Él parpadeo confundido. - ¿Disculpe?

Suspiró molesta – Lo siento – dijo por educación – pero lleva ya mucho tiempo en la misma hoja y sus ojos no se han apartado del primer párrafo.

No parecía extrañado o sorprendido ni muchos menos avergonzado por saberse descubierto.

-_Touché_ – dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y dirigió su picara mirada a ella. -¿La he molestado?

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su boca. El tono en que había hecho la pregunta le había delatado. Era como un cazador acorralando su presa. Los conocía a la perfección.

-He de confesar señor… Nott que ciertamente me molesta que hagan perder mi tiempo. Le diré algo– dijo inclinando levemente su cuerpo hacia él – Draco Malfoy sabe cuáles son las propiedades que, según sus palabras, tomó prestadas de mi padre. No veo necesario mi presencia aquí. Tengo entendido que las lechuzas aun llevan el correo. Podríamos haber arreglado este asunto sin necesidad de hacerme venir.

Theo sonrió ante sus palabras. Había hablado con ella tan solo pocos días atrás y su efecto aun le hacía vibrar el cuerpo. Era una mujer indudablemente deliciosa.

Astoria rodó los ojos en un gesto nada educado – señor Nott me gustaría terminar con esta farsa para regresar a la comodidad de mi hogar.

Apoyó su espalda en la silla y la miró mientras jugaba con una pluma. Frunció el cejo -¿Farsa? ¿Cree que el señor Malfoy no está dispuesto a devolver las propiedades?

-No sé lo que se cruza por la mente de Draco. Tampoco entiendo porque de repente parece haber renacido cierta humanidad en él, pero si sus intenciones realmente fuesen sinceras debería estar aquí. No usted.

Lo cierto era que, en lo que se refería al dinero de la herencia y a sus propiedades se sentía bastante segura de cuál era el monto al que ascendían. En lo que no se sentía muy segura era si Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a devolver esa cantidad de galeones.

Él se sintió levemente sorprendido. Aquel día, cuando había cruzado unas pocas palabras con ella le pareció que era una mujer muy dulce e incluso tímida… eso sumado a su historia con Malfoy… La verdad no esperaba encontrarla tan a la ofensiva. Quizás hacerla venir a Londres no había sido la mejor idea.

-¿Le perturba mi presencia señorita Grenngrass?

Allí estaba, la frase atrevida que buscaba intimidar, hacerla vulnerable para él. Sonrió mentalmente, conocía a la perfección aquellas estratagemas. Conocía el terreno que estaba pisando. Por primera vez en toda la mañana se sintió segura de sí misma.

-Hablará con usted en cuanto pueda – dijo él al notar que ella no respondía.

Astoria sonrió con sorna, sin duda él creía que había logrado intimidarla –Dígame señor Nott, exactamente ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Esta vez no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ¿A que venía la pregunta?

-Me temo que no le entiendo.

Ella se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar justo a su lado. La silla giró hasta quedar frente a ella. Le impresionó su descarada actitud, la seguridad de su mirada y el desafío que parecía brotar de cada poro de su piel. Pero lo que más le impresionó es lo bella que era y el sentimiento de ternura que irradiaban sus ojos a pesar que se empeñaba en ocultarlo.

-Venir aquí fue solo una excusa – afirmó

-¿Excusa? ¿Para qué?

Astoria le miró con sorna –No se haga el tonto señor Nott. Tengo experiencia en hombres como usted.

Theo no dijo nada, decidió esperar el rumbo que ella le diera a la conversación.

Astoria frunció el cejo molesta por su silencio – Déjeme decirle algo señor Nott – continuo ella cruzando los brazos. No sé lo que pretende al hacerme venir aquí cuando este asunto podría haberse tratado en mi casa. Sin embargo, conozco perfectamente esa mirada y ahora tengo una idea bastante clara de que es lo que quiere de mí. Conozco a los hombres de su tipo.

Nott se acomodó en la silla -¿Hombres de mi tipo? ¿A qué se refiere con "hombres de su tipo"?

Ella lució una sonrisa pícara – Usted quiere acostarse conmigo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reaccionar ante sus palabras. Tosió fuertemente, se puso en pie de un salto y se alejó de aquella loca mujer. Que aunque estuviese en lo cierto, no esperaba que lo dijera de una manera tan deliberante.

-¿Qué dice?

Astoria bufó y puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia – Señor Nott, no necesito a otro Draco Malfoy en mi vida. Caminó despacio hacia él, obligándose a respirar para aliviar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Sus manos empezaban a sudarle ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando llegó a su lado, por un momento Theo se limitó a mirarla. Después, como si comprendiera al fin que ella intentaba intimidarle, sonrió y quiso seguir su juego - ¿Qué propone señorita Greengrass?

Astoria suspiró hondamente. Lleno completamente sus pulmones de aire. No se le estaba insinuando, le llevaba la delantera. –Cenaremos esta noche señor Nott – dijo sin más – veremos que tan buen negociante es usted. – La mano izquierda empezaba a temblarle – Búsqueme en mi hotel.

Luego salió de allí con fingida calma. Si Nott hubiese sido un mejor observador, habría notado que las piernas de Astoria temblaban.

_Pansy apartó los ojos de la ventana de su dormitorio en Malfoy's Manor y miró la hora ¿Dónde rayos estaba Blaise? Estaba preocupada, Malfoy y Nott habían ido a la audiencia de Narcisa y ella se había quedado al cuidado de Blaise… pero este tenía la asombrosa facultad de desaparecer sin dejar rastro._

_Suspiró preocupada. Blaise estaba saliendo de su convalecencia y aun no estaba segura si su mente era capaz de enfrentar la nueva realidad que le rodeaba. Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron al pensar que hubiese sido de su amigo si Draco no le hubiese encontrado a tiempo… muy seguramente hoy estaría visitando su tumba._

_Volvió a mirar por la ventana y se fijó en el camino que llevaba a los rosales, se habían descuidado desde que Narcisa fue llevada a Azkaban. La hierba mala había crecido ahogando las rosas y el banquillo donde tantas veces había fantaseado en convertirse en la señora Zabini. Sonrió ante la posibilidad que eso ocurriera. Ella y Blaise como una familia, quizás uno o dos niños que tuviesen su misma nobleza de corazón. Eso sería lindo._

"_Estas loca" murmuró en tono reprobatorio. Los tiempos no estaban para fantasear. Sus padres estaban muertos, los padres de Blaise estaban muertos, Theo había perdido a sus padres cuando estos se habían negado a dar refugio a un par de mortifagos fugitivos y al señor Malfoy ya le habían dado el beso del dementor… sospechaba que la Narcisa seguiría su mismo destino._

_-Señorita amiga del amo _

_Se volvió rápidamente ante la chillona voz. Le había pedido a la elfina Penkins que le ayudase a buscar a Blaise. Merlín sabía que la criatura manejaba mejor la magia que ella misma en esos momentos._

_-¿Lo has encontrado?_

_La elfina sacudió sus orejas enérgicamente – si, está en la bodega de vinos señorita. El joven amigo del amo esta… ha… tomado varios vinos del amo y se lo ha acabado todos._

_-¡Merlín bendito! – dijo Pansy mientras aliviaba con sus dedos la fuerte presión que sentía en su cabeza._

_-Gracias yo me haré cargo._

_La elfina hizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció con un leve "Ploff"_

_Bajó corriendo a las bodegas, hubiese preferido aparecerse pero aun no conocía a la perfección aquella casa. Era tan grande y tenía tantos recovecos y pasadizos secretos que en una ocasión estuvo perdida por dos horas hasta que Draco dio con ella._

_-Blaise – le llamó desde el rellano superior de la escalera -¿Blaise estas bien?_

_-¡Pansy! – Le escuchó gritar alegre – Pasa, pasa. Ven a tomarte una copa conmigo, el vino es de excelente calidad te va a encantar Pan._

_-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – le reprochó una vez estuvo a su lado. Blaise estaba sentado en el suelo de la bodega con su espalda pegada a la pared y varias botellas de vino vacías en el suelo. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada y arrugada y tenía los ojos enrojecidos._

_-Por Merlin, Blaise. Sabes lo que esto hace a tu salud. No debes tomar no puedes tomar alcohol. No es bueno que te hagas esto te estas matando es que no lo entiendes._

_-Dejalo Pansy._

_-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?_

_Él la ignoró mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su botella aun llena. Furiosa, Pansy se la arrebató dejándola caer varios metros tras ella. El estallido del cristal no inmutó a Blaise. _

_-Te regalo esa. Tengo muchas más – agregó señalando el interior de la bodega._

_Pansy empezó a llorar – No puedes hacerte esto Blaise. No puedes acabar con tu vida de esta forma._

_-No tengo una vida Pan._

_-Blaise – se dejó caer su lado, la lágrimas corrían lentamente por su rostro – hazlo por mí por favor. Te quiero demasiado y moriría si algo malo llegara a pasarte._

_Aquella confesión hizo que la mente del joven se despejara levemente – Tú me quieres Pan._

_La joven asintió en silencio. Su corazón retumbaba fuertemente contra su pecho –Te amo, Blaise – susurró tiernamente mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas._

_El joven brujo abrió exageradamente los ojos – Sabes algo. Yo también te quiero. – dijo sin más – Eres como una hermana para mí – Luego empezó a reír con burla. Cuando dejó de hacerlo miró a Pansy seriamente – Estas mintiendo. Lo dices para que no siga bebiendo._

_Ella sonrió con sorna y sin esperar un segundo su reacción se acercó a Blaise y lo besó. Fue como sumergir un cubo de hielo en una taza de té hirviendo: hasta el último centímetro de su piel se estaba derritiendo por él. Era mucho más intenso de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar, y eso que había imaginado aquello millones de veces._

_De algún modo, la el cuerpo de Blaise recobró su motricidad, convirtiendo toda la tristeza y la rabia en movimientos sensuales que empezaban a nublarle el juicio._

_-Me has besado como si llevaras años deseando hacerlo —oyó las palabras de Blaise, mientras todavía podía sentir sus manos pasearse por su espalda y provocándole un millón de escalofríos tan fuertes como descargas eléctricas. _

_-Un poco menos que un millón de años – dijo ella sonriendo_

_-Eso es muy bonito Pansy, es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dicho en años y tú eres muy bonita. Debes alejarte de mí. No soy buena compañía en este momento._

_Él intentó irse pero Pansy no lo permitió –Tienes un hueco en el alma. Yo también tengo uno. Tal vez si estamos justos podamos llenar nuestros vacíos._

_-Pansy…_

_-Te necesito Blaise. Te necesito ahora, no me obligues a alejarme de ti. No puedo. No quiero._

_Blaise trataba de razonar, de escuchar aquello que su cerebro intentaba transmitir… pero era muy difícil, el alcohol sumado al afecto que generaba el cercano cuerpo de Pansy le estaban enloqueciendo. Podía notar su cuerpo a la perfección; debajo de la fina camisa se perfilaban los pezones endurecidos por el deseo. De pronto tenía la sensación que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si, de alguna manera, todo el dolor y la desesperación que turbaba su corazón pudiese simplemente esfumarse entre los brazos de una mujer, de su mejor amiga. Pansy_

_El cuerpo de Pansy respondía con efusividad, su instinto la guiaba hacia Blaise, era su compañero, un compañero del que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. ¡Llevaba demasiado tiempo negándolo!_

_Impulsada por la ansiedad, Pansy le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello._

_-¿Me deseas, Pansy?_

_-Sí —respondió con seguridad – quiero estar contigo. Como lo están hombre y mujer – dijo antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo con toda la pasión que la consumía por dentro, toda la pasión que había guardado durante años y que solo Merlín sabría porque se desataba justo ahora, justo cuando él estaba más vulnerable, justo cuando podría hacerles más daño._

_Durante un largo segundo no recibió ninguna respuesta, pero después Blaise abrió la boca contra la de ella y su lengua empezó a moverse con la maestría que daba la experiencia y la avidez del deseo, encargándose de dejar corta cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido sobre cómo serían sus besos._

_Sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca. Poco a poco fueron explorando lugares que jamás creyeron descubrir. Pansy acariciaba el cuerpo de Blaise con cada uno de sus dedos y con cada uno de sus sentidos. La luz de luna se filtraba a través del cristal de la ventana y Blaise aprovechaba su guía para esculpir los realces, las líneas y las curvas, esculpía de aquel femenino cuerpo oculto bajo las ropas, reconocía la profundidad y el relieve de cada zona, con suma ternura y delicadeza, apreciaba la suavidad de la carne, la frescura del deseo palpitante que nacía en los poros de su piel._

_Pansy enredó sus dedos en la hebilla que retenía el pantalón, el delicioso juego despertó en Blaise el deseo de prontamente probar las mieles del deseo y la entrega, la piel de su amiga se asemejaba al terciopelo, el olor de húmedo del sudor inundaba sus sentidos y los instintos se apoderaban poco a poco de cada célula de sus cuerpos. _

_La joven bruja palpó con sus manos la hinchazón del sexo que se perfilaba bajo el pantalón, Blaise ahogó un gemido de excitación contra su boca, su cuerpo temblaba ante sus caricias y ante su propio anhelo de tocarla._

_Ella sonreía y a él le pareció adorable. La besó con ímpetu, recorrió con su lengua todas las cavidades de su boca, sus dientes y piel. Pansy gemía mientras Blaise le quitaba la ropa, el sudor le empapaba la frente y el rugoso suelo le raspaba la espalda… pero no le importaba porque por fin su cuerpo saciaba el hambre que sentía por él. Lo amaba, no podía negarlo. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló de sus ojos… Blaise no la vio_

_Blaise hundió con ahínco sus dedos en la piel, exploró con su boca los rosados pezones y Saborío con lengua el camino húmedo formado entre sus pechos. La temperatura del lugar se elevó varios grados y ya ninguno le importó acallar los fuertes gemidos que brotaban de su interior. Guiados por el deseo Pansy separó las piernas para que él se acomodara sobre ella y sin dejar de mirarse, Blaise hundió se viril miembro en aquella suave y húmeda carne. Pansy cerró los ojos y apretó la boca, esta vez Blaise pudo ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Pansy era virgen._

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Pansy levantó la mirada de su copa, había dejado de llorar pero el surco de lágrimas se había marcado sobre su rostro y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Un poco mejor – suspiró y trató de sonreír, pero en cambio una mueca vacía se perfiló en sus labios.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

Negó con la cabeza. – No te molestes Draco, Blaise jamás me perdonará lo que le hice.

-Pero Pan, tú lo amas, lo has hecho siempre. Estoy seguro que si Blaise conociera toda la historia…

-¡Olvídalo Draco! Jamás permitiría que Blaise estuviera conmigo solo por lástima. En este momento me odia y lo entiendo. Las cosas deben seguir su cauce natural.

Draco tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa. –A veces tenemos que forzarlas un poco.

Ella negó nuevamente – Déjalo ser Draco. Tal vez nunca debí alejarme de Paul.

El rubio frunció el cejo – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eso hombre estaba loco. La única razón por la que estabas con él era para olvidar a Blaise.

-¡Y lo logré! Amaba a Paul

Draco sonrió con una mueca – No te engañes. Dejaste de amar a Paul en el mismo instante en que volviste a ver a Blaise.

Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente.

-¡Maldita sea Pansy! No soporto verte tan resignada. Tu misma me has estado diciendo continuamente que le diga todo a Granger y ahora tu misma ocultas parte de tu pasado a la persona que amas.

-Eso es diferente

Draco bufó – por supuesto que es diferente, lo mío es mucho más grave. Tú usaste el _Obliviate _para salvar la vida de Blaise, yo te hice usarlo sobre Weasley para tapar mi falta de juicio.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. ¿Te molesta, acaso, que me quede en tu casa?

-Mi casa es tu casa Pansy. Eso lo sabes.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y ambos levantaron la mirada hacia la puerta con la esperanza que Blaise apareciera detrás de ella.

-Amo – la vieja elfina Penkins había atendido el llamado – le buscan en la puesta.

Draco frunció el cejo intrigado -¿Quién es?

-Una joven, amo. La señorita Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**El siguiente capitulo...!Caliente como el infierno¡**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto...**_

_**LilythWH**_


	18. De ratos amargos y de cosas buenas

Hola a todos los que aun leen esta historia. La principal razón por la que había dejado de escribir era la completa falta de inspiración. No deseaba escribir ni sabia como debía continuar la historia. La buena noticia es que ya se como va a terminar y ya esta lista. He escrito el final.

Muchas gracias por su comprensión y paciencia, espero que aun les guste la historia y que por su puesto dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.

**NOTA: NO LEER EL CAPITULO SIN ANTES HABER LEIDO LO SIGUIENTE:**

Este capitulo contiene escenas que pueden herir la susceptibilidad del lector, jajajajaja, es broma. En realidad el capitulo esta un poco fuerte a mi criterio y a partir de aquí empieza a subir de tono así que dejo al criterio de los lectores la evaluación del mismo.

A todos aquellos que leen el fic "Entre sedas" les quiero decir que no voy a abandonar el fic. En cuento termine este retomo su escritura. Gracias.

Gracias por su review y su infinita paciencia a** ladyY, Kikyo Shacklebolt, Diana Prenze, Geraldine, Kaname, Cataa Weasley, Agos, Sisu Rock, Flor666, poetic lines, Ivan Duron, Karen, Almendroide, Athena Elektra black, AllySan, , sailor mercuri o neptune (me gustaría saber que fue aquello que no te gustó), sugeisy.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18. DE RATOS AMARGOS Y DE COSAS BUENAS.**

Draco abandonó el salón. Caminó despacio y en silencio por el pasillo que llevaba al recibidor donde Granger esperaba. Al entrar, percibió de inmediato su aroma, el vello de su piel se erizó y su estúpido corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

"Admítelo Draco. Estas perdido" se dijo.

Estaba de espaldas y aun no se había percatado de su presencia. Sus ojos descendieron por el cabello humedecido por la lluvia, por los titilantes hombros, las torneadas caderas hasta los tacones hundidos en la alfombra. Se acercó con sigilo pero antes que pudiese llamar su atención Hermione se volvió.

Draco se detuvo casi pegado a ella y miró sus brillantes ojos. Unos ojos que le habían mirado con furia e incluso miedo pero que ahora parecían desolados y tristes, la coherencia y el sentido común perdían su significado mirándola a los ojos. La deseaba. Sus sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes y mas arraigados de lo que nunca imaginó. Era inadecuada para él en todos los ámbitos, pero maldita sea…. La amaba. No podía negarlo. Era como negar el aire que aspiraban sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, no podía actuar como un adolescente estúpido frente a ella. Tenía orgullo y sabía perfectamente lo que Granger pensaba de él. Nada podía existir entre ellos, absolutamente nada ni siquiera un sensato cruce de palabras o un simple saludo. Eso lo había dejado claro. Pero entonces ¿Qué rayos hacia en su casa?

Se mantuvieron en silencio uno frente al otro por varios minutos, solo mirándose a los ojos como aquellas pequeñas batallas infantiles que declaraban perdedor a quien parpadease primero. Hermione tembló ligeramente y Draco fue de nuevo de su estado. Perdía la noción del mundo cuando ella estaba cerca y en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente cerca para desbocarlo. Dio dos pasos atrás, frunció el cejo y le ordenó con voz apremiante.

-Sécate mujer ¿Acaso no eres una bruja? ¿A quien rayos se le ocurre hacer visitas con este tiempo y a esta hora?

Hermione pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras y realizó el hechizo limpiamente. Draco seguía en pie frente a ella, aun fruncía el cejo y ahora tenía cruzados los brazos a la altura del pecho, su pie izquierdo golpeaba insistentemente el suelo. Un gesto claro de impaciencia.

-¿Y bien?

La vio parpadear varias veces. Malfoy bufó sonoramente al no escuchar una respuesta inmediata.

–Granger imagino que estas acostumbrada a asaltar hombres en sus casas a altas horas de la noche para satisfacer tus oscuras fantasías pero yo pasé de ti. Por lo tanto si no tienes una razón de suficiente peso que justifique tú presencia en mi casa. Voy a tener que pedirte y no amablemente que te marches de una buena vez. – Era lo mejor que podría hacer o él perdería el control una vez más.

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo finalmente. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, se sentía confundida y asustada y por un instante sintió unas inmensas ganar de salir corriendo de allí inmediatamente. Pero se contuvo, el motivo de su extraña visita era más importante que todas sus inseguridades. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiese pedirle a cambio.

-Estamos hablando – dijo con petulancia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Draco podría ser un verdadero cabrón y un maldito gilipollas cuando se lo proponía y eso la sacaba de sus cabales más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Pero jamás admitiría que él podía desestabilizarla hasta tal punto.

-Necesitamos hablar de un tema en concreto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de poner los ojos en blanco. -¿Y por qué rayos no empiezas a hablar de una buena vez y te dejas de tanto prologo? Siempre has sido directa, eres como los vampiros , hacia la yugular ¿a que se debe tanto rodeo?

Tenía razón. Respiró hondamente para infundirse valor. Recordó la mirada de Neville, la desesperación que inundaba sus ojos, sintió un aguijonazo en lo más profundo de su pecho. La vida no era justa con su amigo y ella le prometió hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para ayudarle.

-Necesito saber ¿Quién es Dolly?

Draco reaccionó con sorpresa -¿Qué?

-Dolly, Malfoy. Dolly. – Espetó con hastío - El maldito cabrón que metió a mi amigo en todo esto. Tú sabes quien es. Hermione caminó hacia el señalándole con el dedo. Draco retrocedió alejándose a su vez.

-¿Cómo rayos voy a saber quien es Dolly?

-No mientas Malfoy. – le dijo molesta.

-¡Estas loca Granger! – Exclamó furioso – Vete de mi casa, no eres bienvenida

Draco salió hecho una furia hacia su despacho. Sabía que solo un tema en concreto podría traer a Granger hacia su casa, pero sería estúpido negar que el fondo tenía la esperanza que estuviese allí por otra razón, algo muy distinto a lo relacionado con Longbonttom, algo como el beso que habían compartido tan solo hace unas pocas horas. Se reprendió por ingenuo y crédulo. En ese instante parecía que aquel beso era solo fruto de su imaginación.

Hermione le siguió. La terquedad era su mayor defecto. Sabía que Malfoy no soltaría prenda tan fácil y necesitaba que le diera un nombre, era imperioso saber quien era Dolly. Entró hecha una furia detrás de él.

-Voy a denunciarte si no me dices quien es tu cómplice.

Draco se volvió furioso -¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? Te acabo de echar por si no te has dado cuenta.

-¡No me voy a ir hasta que me digas quien es!

-¡Es que estas mal de la cabeza¡ - exclamó colérico -¡que no sé de que hablas¡

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Loca!

-¡Ja! ¿Loca yo? ¿Quién fue el que inicio todo esto? ¿Quién esta más loco tú o yo?

-¡Solo quería humillarte no te des tanta importancia! – dijo con sorna.

Hermione respiró hondamente. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como sus uñas se clavaban fuertemente en las palmas de sus manos. Podrían pasar toda la noche discutiendo y no conseguir nada, sin duda alguien debía enterrar el hacha y no iba a hacer él. Abrió los ojos y guardó silencio unos segundos. Malfoy era manipulador y engreído. Jamás soltaría prenda sin obtener nada a cambio. Y sabía perfectamente lo que él quería de ella.

-Esa excusa ya no te sirve – le dijo.

Draco se puso nervioso, ¿acaso Granger sabia lo que él sentía por ella? ¿Habría sido tan obvio?

-Por favor Malfoy. Dime quien es. – prosiguió con voz suave y tranquila que sonó mas a una súplica que a una petición.

El respiró hondó y decidió imitar su tono. Solo ganaría un tremendo dolor de cabeza si seguían discutiendo de esa manera.

-Granger no puedo ayudarte – le dijo mientras la invitaba con un gesto a salir de su despacho y de su casa. Quería que se alejara. Su presencia, su olor, su calidez podrían nublarle la razón en cualquier momento.

-Si puedes.- insistió - Tú sabes quien es Dolly.

-¡Maldición¡ - farfulló impaciente - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ella bufó ante la ironía. –Veamos – con sus dedos empezó a enumerar – Nadie a parte de los aurores sabían lo de Neville, aprovechándote de eso lo amenazaste, tenias pruebas de su culpabilidad como aquellas notas nefastas que resultaron ser falsas. Por lo tanto, o bien alguien te dio toda la información o… la tienes de primera mano, en tal caso eso quiere decir que tu eres Dolly.

Malfoy estaba furioso, consigo mismo y con ella. Le molestaba su acusación pero debía admitir que tenía razón. Todo apuntaba hacia él. Se sirvió un whiskey y lo bebió de un trago. La bebida disipó un poco su naciente ira.

-No sabía que las notas eran falsas. Fue lo que me entregaron.

En Hermione renacieron las esperanzas -¿Quién? –preguntó simplemente.

Draco guardó silencio. Se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió de un sorbo.

-No soy Dolly Granger y tampoco se quien es. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

-No te creo.

-Ese es tu problema.

Resignada ante los acontecimientos. Hermione se dejó caer sobre un sofá de la sala. Parecía muy triste, como una niña perdida en una gran ciudad. Draco hubiese dado lo necesario para saber que pensamientos surcaban su mente. Ella se mantuvo largo tiempo allí, sentada en sofá, en silencio mirando al vacío mientras él devoraba copa tras copa su botella de whiskey.

-Haré lo que tu me pidas – dijo de repente rompiendo el silencio reinante.

Malfoy se quedó perplejo. -¿Perdona? – creyó no haberla oído bien.

A Hermione le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. Su garganta estaba seca y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Tragó saliva y le miró decidida – Si me dices quien es Dolly, haré lo que me pidas.

-¿Lo que yo diga? – preguntó aun incrédulo.

-Lo que me pidas – repitió en voz muy baja y aguda.

Draco pareció espabilarse. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Granger, la altiva, la orgullosa, la inalcanzable se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Frunció el cejo, no era posible. Algo había pasado, algo realmente serio. Granger jamás diría algo así. Antes preferiría estar muerta. Pensó que debería celebrarlo y aceptar su oferta, pero descubrió rápidamente que eso no era lo que quería hacer. Además no podría engañarla, no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre que o quien era Dolly. Aunque se lo había preguntado a Blaise infinitas veces nunca le había dado un nombre.

-Escucha. – le dijo.

Ella se movió incomoda en el sofá. Él se acomodó a su lado.

-No sé que ha pasado pero puedes contármelo y tal vez pueda ayudarte. – le dijo sin tapujos.

Hermione le miró extrañada, esa no era la reacción que había estado esperando.

-No entiendo

-Granger, no soy tonto. ¿Qué rayos ha pasado para que vengas a decir semejante locura?

Abrió los ojos como platos, aquel hombre no era el Malfoy que ella conocía.

-Deja de mirarme como si tuviese dos cabezas. Te he hecho una pregunta muy sencilla. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Estaba perpleja, no podía ocultarlo. Había planeado todo muy bien, a Neville podían quedarle unas cuantas horas o unos cuantos días todo dependía del proceso. La única pista que tenía para ayudarle estaba sentada frente a ella mirándola como si estuviese loca por que le había ofrecido aquello que hasta hace pocos días él había intentado tener casi a la fuerza. La cordura de aquel hombre sin duda no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Bufó sonoramente. Concluyó que Malfoy estaba jugando con ella – Necesito saber quien es Dolly – repitió cansinamente.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho – espetó – lo que no entiendo es el por qué tu ofrecimiento.

-Es muy sencillo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que digas Malfoy, pero necesito un nombre ahora.

-¿Por qué? – Insistió - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Su mirada era tan intensa y triste que Draco tuvo que frenar el enorme impulso de abrazarla. Ella bajó la mirada y cuando habló su voz sonó acongojada y quejumbrosa. Granger estaba llorando o más bien intentaba no llorar.

Se quedó de piedra. La única vez que la había visto llorar fue en Hogwarts, el día de la batalla contra el que no debe ser nombrado, cuando había visto los cadáveres de sus amigos. No supo que hacer ni como reaccionar. En aquella ocasión, el petardo de weasel la había abrazado y había llorado con ella. Lógicamente él no iba a hacer lo mismo. Así que le dio unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo, se sintió tonto enseguida lo que realmente hubiese querido hacer era apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazarla con intensidad. Necesitaba saber porque o por quien lloraba.

-Lo siento – dijo mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas silenciosas – No ha sido un buen día.

Él no dijo nada. Si abría la boca miles de frases tontas de enamorado saldrían para consolarla. Frases que ya se estaban formando en su mente y que peleaban por emerger. Frases que rebelarían su debilidad por ella. Se mordió la lengua y espero.

-Los aurores se han llevado a Neville esta tarde. Su abuela me ha enviado una lechuza pidiéndome ayuda. – Levantó la mirada y Draco pudo ver la tristeza que la atormentaba – Va a ir a Azkaban si no entrega a Dolly y no recuerda quien es. Tiene la memoria modificada con un hechizo muy potente, retirarlo podría hacerle perder la cordura. Por eso estoy aquí. Malfoy por favor.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Verla en ese estado le partía el corazón. Le hubiese gustado ayudarla. Pero no podía.

-Habla con Potter y Weasley. Ellos seguramente podrán ayudarte más que yo.

-No – dijo con pesar – Ron y Harry lo capturaron. Ellos llevan el proceso. No me han permitido verlo. No soy su legisladora.

Draco guardó silencio nuevamente. "¡Valientes amigos!" – Se dijo – "Longbottom esta condenado." Y aunque le importaba muy poco lo que ocurriese con el brujo Draco sabía que afectaría severamente a Hermione y eso si le importaba.

-Por favor Malfoy. Por favor. Haré lo que me pidas. – Insistió - Solo dame un nombre

Se fijó nuevamente en ella. Daría su vida con tal de recibir un poco de esa devoción que mostraba por sus amigos. - No puedo – repitió frunciendo el entrecejo – Granger, entiendo lo que debes estar sintiendo. He pasado por mismo con mis amigos cuando estuvieron a punto de pudrirse en Azkaban, pero te juro por la memoria de mis padres que no se quien es Dolly.

El corazón de Hermione se arrugó como una uva pasa. Malfoy era su única pista, la única persona de quien podría obtener alguna información y ahora no sabía que hacer ni a quien recurrir. Neville no podía ir a Azkaban. No se lo merecía.

-Sin embargo – dijo de repente Draco – hay alguien quien puede saberlo. Todo es cuestión de preguntar aunque no se si logre obtener alguna información.

Hermione se levantó del sillón como si tuviese un resorte pegado en trasero. – Es quien te dio el chivatazo ¿verdad? – Preguntó apresuradamente - ¿Quién es?

Malfoy negó en silencio. – Haré las averiguaciones Granger, pero no te prometo nada.

Ella aceptó sus palabras, a veces no era prudente insistir -¿Cuándo?

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared. - En cuanto amanezca. Si voy ahora seguro me echaría a patadas y no obtendría nada, pero mañana en la mañana tal vez tenga suerte. Iré a verte en cuanto tenga alguna información.

Hermione no supo si gritar o saltar de alegría. No sabia que tan efusiva podría ser frente a Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar que una radiante sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Una sonrisa que eclipsó a Malfoy porque nunca la había visto sonreír en su presencia. Aquella era sin duda la primera sonrisa sincera que le brindaba desde el día en que la conoció.

Draco luchó por no imitar su gesto al mirarla, tan adorable, tan bonita, tan espléndida. No podía negarlo, se sintió en el paraíso. Una chispa de dicha brillaba en sus ojos y él no pudo evitar aquel calor agradable que crecía en su corazón al verse reflejado en aquella cálida mirada.

-Gracias – dijo ella casi en un susurró.

La miró de arriba a bajo nuevamente, Hermione llevaba puesto un pesado abrigo negro que la cubría desde los hombros hasta las pantorrillas dejando a la vista sus delicados y sensuales tobillos y los, sin duda, costosos pero sencillos zapatos negros que enfundaban sus pies. A pesar de lo amorfo de su ropa, Draco no podía dejar de admirarla, para él Granger era como un dulce bomboncito que moría por devorar.

"Esta hecho" se dijo "Acabo de perder la cabeza"

Hermione parpadeó estupefacta. Sometida a aquel repentino escrutinio, fue incapaz de mirarle directamente a la cara, de ahí que su mirada se desviase de su rostro y se clavara en el suelo para, a continuación, quedarse fija en el primer botón de la chaqueta de Draco. Se sentía desnuda y vulnerable frente a él, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cubrir su pecho y sus caderas con las manos y al parecer Malfoy no ponía el más mínimo empeño en disimular.

-Es…tarde – balbuceó – se… será mejor q… que me vaya. Se encaminó hacia la salida. Podía sentir la intensidad de la mira gris clavada en su cuello. Las rodillas le temblaban. No sabía porque pero en ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para rechazar los asedios de Malfoy. Era más fácil huir.

-Espera.

Con esa simple palabra la hizo detenerse. Draco se levantó y cruzó la sala para acercarse a ella. Mostraba una curiosa expresión, absorta y suspicaz al mismo tiempo, como un animal salvaje que ha sido incitado a aceptar comida de la mano de un desconocido del que no se fía. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latirle a un ritmo desenfrenado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Draco clavó su mirada en ella y Hermione retrocedió hasta que su espalda quedó pegada contra la puerta aun cerrada. Él la siguió y apoyó un brazo a un costado de su cabeza y el otro muy cerca de su hombro. Hermione se sintió atrapada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? - acertó a preguntar.

Guardó silencio durante un largo instante; Hermione creyó que no iba a responder. Entonces la miró fijamente a los ojos. Como estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, pudo sentir como su masculino aroma la inundaba y como la intensidad de su mirada le llenaba el alma, un solo deseo se formó en su mente al verse reflejada en aquella inmensidad gris. Hermione deseaba que él la besara. Draco llevaba deseando besarla desde que la vio de pie en su recibidor.

-Te advertí que debías mantenerte alejada de mí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió mirándole a los ojos. –"No puedo tenerte cerca…y pensar con claridad al mismo tiempo" – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de puro asombro. No sabía porque pero recordaba cada palabra que él le había dicho antes de besarla.

En aquel momento, Draco se sintió igualmente atónito al descubrir que, aunque había decidido dejarla en paz, se sentía incapacitado para controlar la reacción de su cuerpo por su causa. Aunque sin duda lo mejor para su mente era alejarse de ella inmediatamente, no quería hacerlo, lo que realmente deseaba era que ella tuviese conciencia de él, como él la tenía de ella. Quería que le amara.

-Draco – dijo Hermione

Su nombre le salió de los labios sin que se diera apenas cuenta. Él se movió de forma casi imperceptible, como si pretendiese apartarse de ella. Al escuchar su nombre en sus labios sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado con un látigo el corazón. Entonces Hermione, obedeciendo un impulso, levantó sus brazos y le rodeó los hombros para sorpresa de si misma y de él. Draco se quedó rígido. Sin decir nada Hermione lo atrajo poco a poco hacia ella hasta que al final terminó cediendo y en silencio bajó la cabeza hasta casi tocarle el hombro.

Era tan extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ninguno de los tenía una explicación así que de repente la mejor opción era permanecer allí abrazados. Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia su cuello, su aroma le inundó todos los sentidos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – le pregunto.

Hermione empezó a temblar ligeramente y no le contestó. La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos del porque lo hacía o tal vez si, se había vuelto loca de repente. La mantuvo abrazada durante largo rato, hasta que ella se sintió impregnada de su calor, con todos sus nervios a flor de piel.

Draco levantó levemente el rostro y la besó muy lentamente desde la mejilla hasta donde el borde del abrigo le permitía. Hermione era incapaz de controlar el ritmo de su respiración y él fue incapaz de ignorar sus fervientes inspiraciones que hacían que su pecho subiera y bajara, si aquel abrigo no existiera….

Draco era fuerte, tenía la espalda ancha y era muy alto, no tanto como Ron pero si lo suficiente como para dominarla físicamente si lo deseaba, en el pasado se había aprovechado de esta ventaja física comportándose como un verdadero canalla y un imbécil. Sin embargo, en aquel momento mostraba una increíble dulzura. En algún lugar recóndito de su mente, se preguntó por qué no le temía en ese momento. En Hogwarts aprendió a que no debía fiarse de ninguna serpiente especialmente si era Malfoy, eran seres peligros incapaces de mostrar algún sentimiento por alguien diferente a ellos mismos. Pero en ese momento con Draco, se sentía a salvo, se sentía…amada. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, justo donde latía el corazón, y notó el rápido retumbar contra su palma.

-Eres tan dulce. Eres tan bella – le susurraba a medida que le besaba las mejillas, los parpados de los ojos y hasta la punta de la nariz. Draco sostenía su rostro entre las manos. Cruzaron sus miradas por pocos segundos antes que él se inclinara y finalmente le besara los labios.

El joven mago ya no pudo controlarse, tenía que besarla, necesitaba besarla, debía besarla. Sus labios eran tan duces y lozanos, su figura era exquisita una verdadera tentación para sus sentidos. Notaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus senos pugnando contra su pecho, sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas, los cabellos que cosquilleaban sobre sus manos, su aroma, su esencia. La exploró con profundas caricias de su lengua, procurando ser delicado, notando cómo en su interior ardía una auténtica hoguera. Sintió deseos de arrancarle el abrigo y de no dejarla marchar ya nunca de su lado. A ciegas encontró las curvas de sus nalgas y cerró las manos sobre ellas con fuerza al tiempo que le apretaba las ingles contra su erección. El pesado abrigo amortiguó la sensación de contacto íntimo que él ansiaba. Se besaron aún con más ardor, con más pasión. Hermione no pudo evitarlo y empezó a gemir cada vez más agitada. Draco quería fundirse con su piel, quería tenerla para siempre. Pero eso aun no iba a ocurrir, por ahora. Sin saber cómo, Draco logró apartar su boca de la de ella con la respiración entrecortada y jadeante, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo excitado mientras intentaba alcanzar la calma.

-Tengo que detenerme o…- dijo en un áspero susurro. – nos arrepentiremos de esto el resto de nuestra vida.

Ella tenía el rostro oculto a la vista, pero Draco oía el ritmo desigual de su respiración y notaba sus esfuerzos por mantenerse quieta a pesar de los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. Le acarició el cabello con torpes movimientos; los relucientes rizos castaños eran tan sedosos y tentadores, por pocos segundos los imagino esparcidos sobre las almohadas de su cama. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó fuertemente las manos en un intento de serenar su mente.

-Malfoy – le escuchó decir con un tono quejumbroso – me haces daño

Draco la soltó lentamente. Transcurrieron unos largos segundos antes que encontrara fuerzas para poder hablar.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué debes evitarme. - Malfoy la separó de sí, aunque todos sus nervios se rebelaron protestando a gritos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo observaba atónita. No sabía que había pasado pero en ese preciso instante lo único que deseaba era que él volviese a besarla. Parpadeo varias veces en un intento de aclarar su mente, pero eso no ocurría. Tenía que salir de allí ahora. Huir – A… Adiós —dijo, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Malfoy. Y, acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza preguntándose qué habría sido de su autodominio. – Ma..ma.. Mañana, tu…

Draco la interrumpió con un gesto de sus manos. Asintió rápidamente aun estaba agitado.

–Vete Granger.

Ella asintió y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí

* * *

-¿Qué hiciste que?

-Francesca, no me estas ayudando - Astoria la miró con sorna a través de las llamas de la chimenea. Estaba sentada sobre la lujosa alfombra que cubría su habitación de hotel. Había llamado a su prima Francesca en un arrebato de histeria. Esa misma noche iba a enfrentarse a Nott y no sabía que hacer.

-Perdona – sonrió burlona – es que me has tomado por sorpresa. Lo que me cuentas es tan impropio de ti.

Astoria se cubrió el rostro con las manos avergonzada – Lo sé. No entiendo que me ha pasado.

Al otro lado de la chimenea Francesca seguía riendo. – Tonta, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Coquetear, seducir es algo innato en los seres humanos. Sobre todo cuando hay química.

-¿Cuándo hay que? – preguntó Astoria sin comprender.

-Es una frase muggle.

-Francesca, deja de jugar. Esta noche viene ese hombre. No sé que voy a hacer. – dijo con pesadumbre - Quiero cavar un hoyo y esconderme en él. No se en que estaba pensando.

-¿Estas loca? – Exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo – Ese hombre te atrae, es el primero que llama tu atención después de Malfoy. Tienes que acabar con tu abstinencia sexual.

-¡Francesca!

-No me abras tanto los ojos primita que no te voy a echar gotas.

Astoria la miró con sorna -¿Otra frase muggle?

-Si. ¿A que molan un montón?

-Francesca….

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – le dijo en tono conciliatorio – Venga, dime ¿como es?

Frunció el cejo molesta – Es un autentico gilipollas. Un narcisista, un egocéntrico de…. En fin un verdadero desastre.

Francesca sonrió – Pero te gusta.

La expresión asesina de Astoria la hizo reír a carcajadas – De acuerdo, lo siento. Dime como es físicamente.

Suspiró antes de responder -Bueno… es alto. Tiene los hombros anchos, los ojos muy expresivos, su rostro es muy masculino y tiene una nariz horrenda.

-¿Y sus manos?

-¿Sus manos? – Astoria cerró los ojos brevemente tratando de recordar – Tiene uñas bonitas, sus manos son grandes.

Francesca saltó de alegría - ¡Que bien! Ya sabes lo que dicen. El tamaño del miembro es proporcional al tamaño de sus manos.

-¡Francesca! – Exclamó indignada

-¡Que! Prima escucha. Por lo que me has contado este hombre es igual o peor que Malfoy. No te estoy diciendo que te enamores de él, te sugiero que pases una noche estupenda, cero inhibiciones, mucho sexo y al otro día si te vi ni me acuerdo.

Astoria se mordió el labio inquieta. – La idea no me desagrada del todo, pero me niego a permitir que él piense que me ha seducido.

-¿Ese es el problema? – La joven la miró incrédula – Utiliza tus armas y has que juegue en tu tablero.

-¿Mis armas?

Francesca respiró profundamente – Tienes tanto que aprender Astorita querida de mi alma. Mira, esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

La seducción era un juego que a Theodore Nott le encantaba. Disfrutaba más perseguir que conquistar y perseguir a Astoria Greengrass prometía ser un verdadero placer. Llegó puntual. El hotel donde se hospedaba era muy reconocido en Londres, tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores en la cuidad. El recibidor era iluminado y decorado con gran elegancia y sofisticación. Se preguntó como Greengrass podía permitirse semejante lujo, tal vez no era tan pobre y desvalida como todos creían.

Caminó hacia el dependiente, saludo cortésmente y le comunicó que la señorita Greengrass le esperaba para cenar. El dependiente frunció el cejo y miró algo en los registros.

-La señorita Greengrass ya ha cenado, Señor. Ahora esta en el casino. Esta jugando una partida.

Lejos de sorprenderse o molestarse, Nott sonrió, había imaginado que ella no se lo pondría tan fácil. El juego del gato y el ratón era uno de sus favoritos. La noche sin duda prometía grandes deleites.

El casino del hotel estaba a rebosar de hombres y mujeres sedientos de juego. Pensó que probablemente encontrarle entre aquella multitud le iba a llevar algún tiempo. Caminó hacia la mesa de la ruleta que era el juego mas asediado en el momento. Al principio no vio entre la multitud ninguna mujer. Pero mientras rodeaba la mesa, las personas se dispersaron y Nott pudo verla.

Su garganta se quedó seca al instante.

Llevaba un vestido negro con un escote que llegaba hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre. En el cabello tenía un recogido, nada ostentoso, todo lo contrario estaba un poco alborotado como si acabara de abandonar la cama. En el cuello no llevaba ningún colgante y eso le gustó porque podía disfrutar plenamente de lo tersa y suave que parecía su piel en aquella zona. Llevaba zapatos de tacón, con sus tobillos y pantorrillas a la vista. Esa mujer era puro fuego y esa noche él iba a avivar la llama.

Pidió un Whiskey y lo bebió desde la barra justó enfrente de ella. La ruleta no era un lugar adecuado para el asedio y Astoria parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su llegada, estaba tan absorta en el giro de la ruleta como todos los demás. No le iba mal en el juego, tenía una considerable cantidad de fichas a su lado y ganaba un poco más a medida que avanzaba el juego. Estuvo allí por casi veinte minutos y Astoria no dio muestras de notar su presencia. Nott se molestó, dejó la barra y se fue hacía la mesa de póker. Tenía que buscar algo de diversión.

Estuvo jugando durante media hora. Ganó más de lo que perdió y tal vez por eso se aburrió tan pronto. Se alejó de la mesa, buscó a Astoria en la ruleta pero ella no estaba "¡imposible!" Se dijo "¿Se habría ido?" Un joven dependiente se acercó en aquel momento y le entregó un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad.

"_Habitación 478. Lleva una baraja" Astoria._

Nott sonrió. Alquiló una baraja de cartas y subió a la habitación 478 tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Astoria le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro, aun llevaba aquel vestido de infarto, pero se había quitado los tacones y soltado el cabello. Era una diosa.

-Señor Nott – le saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Señorita Greengrass. Un placer volver a verla.

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole el paso. – Siento mucho lo ocurrido. Olvidé por completo nuestra cita.

Nott sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes, sabia que mentía que todo era parte del juego.

-No importa me lo he pasado genial. Me ha ido de maravilla.

Astoria cruzó los brazos y sonrió – Lo he visto, ha ganado una buena cantidad con el póker.

-Y usted con la ruleta.

Astoria se encogió de hombros, y el movimiento atrajo hacia ellos la mirada de Nott.

-Se me da bien – dijo restando importancia al asunto.

Nott sonrió. –En su nota me ha dicho que traiga una baraja.

Astoria fingió sorpresa. – Es mi manera de pedir disculpas ¿Quizás quiera entrar y jugar una par de manos?

-Es una idea tentadora. Pero para hacerlo interesante que tal si le propongo una apuesta. Una ronda de veintiuno.

Astoria levantó una ceja interesada -¿Cuál es el premio?

-Si ganó. Pasará la noche conmigo. Si pierdo no la molestaré más.

Los ojos de Astoria relampaguearon con algo que parecía rabia u orgullo, aunque tal vez fuera simple desdén. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba en ese preciso momento.

-¿Todo es un juego para usted? – preguntó.

-Si

Ella sonrió y entonces le dejó pasar.

Alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal, Theo y Astoria acomodaron dos sillones, uno frente al otro, lo suficiente amplios y cómodos para disputar una partida sin ningún tipo de molestia.

-Elija el juego que quiera - le ofreció él - En la modalidad que quiera. Dará igual. Yo ganaré... y me encantará hacerlo - Le tendió la baraja de cartas - Reparta - le ordenó.

Los ojos de Astoria chispearon ante el desafío. Durante la niñez su padre había enseñado todo lo referente al arte de jugar a las cartas, era muy buena aprendiendo y también haciendo trampa. Pero esta vez no iba a hacerla quería que él ganara.

-Me subestima señor Nott - replicó - Jugaremos toda la baraja. Repartiré una cada vez, pero habrá una pequeña diferencia: no mostraremos las cartas hasta el final. Quien gane más manos, ganará la partida.

-Como usted lo prefiera – le dijo sonriendo. Enseguida empezaron a jugar.

Hubo en total diez manos. Astoria era consciente de que el corazón le latía más deprisa en cada juego, aunque tenía muy buenas cartas. Nott le llevaba la delantera con merito, él jugaba con tranquilidad, muy concentrado, como si se jugara su propia vida. En la última mano dieron vueltas a las cartas. Ambos hicieron el cálculo rápidamente. Nott había ganado con diferencia de uno. Su sonrisa era tan amplia y su ego tan grande que Astoria creyó que no cabría en todo el edificio.

-Parece muy satisfecho de si mismo. – le dijo mientras él bebía una copa de brandy.

-Lo estoy – contestó sin aminorar su autosuficiencia. – He ganado.

-Sé contar señor Nott. Sé perfectamente que ha ganado.

-Entonces sabe porque estoy tan feliz. Tendré una noche… muy interesante – su profunda mirada la recorrió entera.

Astoria sintió un ardiente deseo naciendo entre sus piernas. Recogió las cartas y las guardó en una mesilla. - Llegados a este punto pensé que como buen caballero se abstendría de cobrar su apuesta y me liberaría de obligaciones.

Nott sonrió aun más – Mi querida señorita Greengrass, no soy un caballero y le recuerdo que usted aceptó la apuesta así que… no espere que me vaya sin recoger mis ganancias.

La verdad era que no sabia que hacer. Se quedó allí de pie frente a él con las manos cubriendo su vientre e intentando que él no se fijara en el temblor de sus dedos ni en el tilintear de sus rodillas.

-Tiene miedo - le soltó él.

Aquello hizo que el temblor de Astoria cesara, lo miró directo a los ojos. Nott le estaba sonriendo con una expresión satisfecha en los labios.

-Es usted una cobarde, señorita Greengrass - la acusó

Astoria soltó un bufido exasperado. – No se de tanta importancia señor Nott. Aunque acepté la apuesta, usted no esperará que simplemente me lanzé sobre usted sin más. La verdad necesito algo de, digámoslo en términos delicados, motivación.

Nott dejó de reír. Si Astoria bajaba un poco la mirada podría ver que a diferencia de ella Theo estaba completamente motivado. ¡Por merlín! Tenía una erección colosal desde que vio su espalda desnuda en el casino.

-Ven conmigo – le dijo en un susurro mientras le tendía una mano. Ella la aceptó y con un leve empujón quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Señor Nott!- exclamó sin aliento mientras él le pasaba la mano por la espalda. Su suave caricia le erizó el vello del cuello.

-Vamos a pasar la noche juntos, sería mejor que me llamaras Theo.

-Theo – le llamó al tiempo que él acariciaba la suave piel de la garganta con su boca -Vamos a la cama

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque lo haremos... - Sintió cómo la punta de su lengua rozaba su piel y cosquilleaba un sensible nervio a un lado del cuello – Lo vamos a hacer aquí.

-¿Aquí? - preguntó ella con un susurro

-¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en un sillón, Astoria?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con asombro, y apenas logró ver su rostro en sombras en la oscuridad. Sin darse cuenta Theo había dejado la habitación a media luz

-No

-Lo imaginé. – sonrió y lo siguiente que supo Astoria era que su vestido volaba por los aires, mientras él murmuraba palabras íntimas y mortificantes.

Nott la acurrucó contra su regazo y miró fijamente sus ojos, le robó varios besos de sus labios entreabiertos y, a continuación, empezó a recorrerle la garganta con la boca.

La excitación había hecho que el corazón le latiera desenfrenado, que su pulso enloquecido se le concentrara en las ingles, provocando que su ya notable erección empezara a palpitar contra sus pantalones de lino. No sabía que tenía aquella mujer pero en ese momento sentía enorme deseos de hundirse en ella, de estrujar, tocar y explorar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Capturó su boca con desenfreno, buscó su lengua y saboreó su esencia. Ella reaccionó de buena gana, dejando que la besara tal como le apeteciese, arqueando su torso hasta que sus pechos ahora desnudos se apretaron contra la seda de su camisa.

Astoria empezó a respirar profundamente de manera arrítmica. Nott se quitó la camisa y pudo sentir piel contra piel sus redondos pechos. A continuación alzó a Astoria un poco más sobre su regazo y buscó la sombra de un pezón, lo encontró, lo capturó y empezó a lamerlo y morderlo con suavidad, estaba extasiado. Aquel suave botón rosado se endureció en su boca. Con cada ardiente caricia de su lengua arrancaba una ahogada exclamación de la garganta de Astoria. Luego le dio un tratamiento similar a su otro pezón hasta que finalmente hundió la boca en el valle que los separaba y cerró las manos sobre ellos.

-Theo…

Astoria no podía articular palabra y el tampoco, su femenina fragancia generó en él una reacción tan primitiva, que perdió toda conciencia del mundo más allá de aquel sillón en esa habitación oscura. Con un rápido movimiento Theo acomodó a Astoria de modo que quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella le besaba con urgencia, sus manos le recorrían el pecho y la cintura del pantalón en busca del maldito botón que mantenía apresada su erección. Quería sentirla, quería tocarla, quería que él supiera que ella era su dueña en aquel momento – Quiero tocarte – le dijo. Sus dedos se posaron sobre su erección, aquella leve caricia hizo que Theo diera un brinco y dejara escapar un primitivo sonido gutural, esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco.

Las manos de Theo recorrieron con suavidad las largas piernas enroscadas a su alrededor hasta encontrar la curvatura de sus nalgas, pero Astoria estaba empecinada en quitarle el pantalón. Apartó a un lado la mano que exploraba su cuerpo y se desabrochó con rapidez el pantalón. Su erección saltó al exterior, apuntando al cielo de manera segura y firme.

Astoria quedó fascinada. Nott tuvo que apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos fuertemente al sentir sus dedos fríos posarse con cautela sobre su duro miembro, acariciando la piel sedosa, tan tensa y estirada sobre su sexo rígido y erguido. Gimió profundamente cuando ella empezó a mover la mano lentamente, explorando aquella misteriosa parte de su cuerpo.

-Esta tan caliente y palpitante – le dijo y su voz sonó más ronca, más sensual.

Eso fue todo lo que Nott pudo resistir – Me estas matando – le dijo – debes dejarlo ya o voy a terminar muy pronto.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

La sujetó de la muñeca para apartarle la mano y buscó el inicio de sus bragas, tiró de ella y Astoria pudo notar la abertura de la costura.

-¡¿Me has roto las bragas? – exclamo divertida.

-No hay tiempo – respondió – tengo prisa.

Ella rio a carcajadas y su risa le excitó aun más. Nott introdujo el dedo pulgar y acarició sus rizos húmedos. Astoria gimió fuertemente.

-Ahora me toca a mí —murmuró, besando su cara acalorada al tiempo que deslizaba el dedo en el interior. Notó que ella apretaba los muslos alrededor de los de él; se sirvió de sus propias piernas para mantener abiertas las de ella y dejar su cuerpo abierto e indefenso ante su contacto. La humedad de su cuerpo aumentaba en torno a su dedo. El siguió torturándola hasta que ella tembló y se retorció. Con solo verla Nott estuvo a punto de llegar al climax.

-Para – le dijo ella con voz entrecortada. - Quiero hacer algo. Siempre he querido hacer algo. - Nott la miró interrogante.

Con sumo cuidado, juntó su pelvis a la de él, sin que le penetrara, sólo para que sus partes más intimas se frotaran entre ellas. Nott cerró los ojos al notar cómo aquella placentera sensación iba incrementándose hasta hacerse insoportable. El placer le paralizó cuando su autocontrol comenzó a desmoronarse. Pronto iba a alcanzar el clímax... No, no podía permitirlo, aun no era el momento, quería estar dentro de ella. Quería sentir hasta su más escondido rincón. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, aferró con sus manos las redondas caderas de Astoria y la apartó de su tensa erección.

-¡Aun no! – gimió ella. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos para cubrirle la boca con tenues besos.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti – le dijo – No puedo más.

Astoria se acomodó torpemente encima de él. Theo miró fijamente sus ojos brillantes y suaves, un poco más oscuros como resultado de la pasión. Estaba colorada. Sus rubios cabellos estaban húmedos por el sudor y maldita sea estaba condenadamente bella. Sus bocas se buscaron y el la besó profundamente. Su miembro rozó la húmeda abertura de su cuerpo, acariciando, describiendo círculos, y Astoria hizo presión hacia abajo. Tuvo que contener la respiración al sentir aquella deliciosa invasión. Nott tuvo que esperar con infinita paciencia a que ella se adaptara a su presencia. Cuando finalmente Astoria empezó a gemir, Nott la penetró con una única y eficaz embestida.

En aquel momento, Astoria dejó escapar un sonido entrecortado y después un gemido, al tiempo que ambos se adaptaban al ritmo del otro. Nott apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, el sudor le surcaba le frente y el pecho, notaba la calidez de Astoria, su piel sedosa y perlada, su calor, y su femenino olor. Astoria se aferró a Nott con fuerza, en ese momento no sabia donde estaba, no sabia que ocurría pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y miles de estrellas aparecieron a su alrededor, un intenso clímax la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se estremeció, se arqueó, se aplastó contra él al tiempo que su interior se contraía en un sinfín de ondas sinuosas.

Nott la escuchó gemir cada vez más alto y cada vez más rápido. Abrió los ojos y vio como ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, su dorado cabello caía con libertad sobre su espalda, tenia la boca abierta y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Estaba extasiado, el placer que le producía era demasiado grande para soportarlo. No podía hablar ni pensar, no podía articular ni su nombre, lo único que podía hacer era permanecer inmóvil mientras las sensaciones flotaban sobre él en forma de implacables oleadas. Escuchó aquel último grito que emergió de las profundidades de su garganta, vio como su cuerpo temblaba y como su peso muerto caía sobre él. Alzó la cadera, buscando hundir su sexo a mayor profundidad y el interior de Astoria reaccionó estrechándose aún más. Oyó su propio grito, alto y fuerte, cuando arremetió en la última acometida, tensa y temblorosa por el placer.

Cuando por fin consiguió moverse, tomó a Astoria entre sus brazos. Sonrió al verla, se había quedado dormida. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta la enorme cama, la depositó en ella y luego él hizo lo mismo. No tenia intención de quedarse pero sentía como si hubiese echo el amor diez veces. Estaba totalmente satisfecho y agotado. Se acomodó junto a ella, les cubrió con una manta y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Sin duda, era una mujer muy hermosa. Fijó sus ojos en ella tratando de buscar algún defecto, alguna imperfección. A su criterio ninguna mujer podía ser perfecta. Finalmente concluyó que en esa ocasión se había equivocado.

Le sonrió mientras le ofrecía té. Pansy negó en silencio, tenía el estomago revuelto y no quería tentar a la suerte. Su anfitriona se sirvió un té de frutas en silencio, le agregó leche y luego miel. Era una extraña combinación pero quien era ella para juzgar como tomaban el té otras personas.

Se fijó en el mobiliario del lugar. Era elegante y sofisticado pero no pomposo, lo justa medida del buen gusto. Se encontraba en una sala con varios armarios empotrados, una biblioteca, cuatro sillones y una amplia mesa de té al estilo clásico. La sala estaba tapizada de un color verde manzana y entraba mucha luz por medio de los dos ventanales que daban al exterior. Olía a rosas y a jazmines. En resumen era un lugar agradable para leer un libro o como ocurría en aquel momento, para atender una visita.

-Imagino que se preguntará ¿Por qué la he llamado?

Pansy se fijó en ella nuevamente –No puedo negar que su lechuza me dejo muy intrigada.

Marie sonrió, parecía que no podía dejar de hacerlo – Perdone mi premura, pero necesitaba verla.

No respondió, esperaba a que ella aclarase el motivo de aquella reunión.

-Ya nos conocemos. ¿Recuerda? Me llamo Marie - le extendió una mano y Pansy la aceptó.

Lo recordaba, Blaise las había presentado aquella vez que se cruzaron en el ministerio -Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson. Aunque usted eso ya lo sabe.

-Puede tutearme señorita Parkinson, si lo desea.

Asintió. – Perdone mi falta de modales. La verdad me intriga el motivo de esta reunión.

Marie tomó asiento frente a ella y guardó silencio mientras tomaba el té. – Verá señorita Parkinson. No sé si esta al tanto de mi profesión.

-Es usted como el hada de los deseos.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida, Marie asintió alegre – Tengo muchos dones a los que he, digámoslo de una manera decente, aprendido a sacarles provecho.

-No se preocupe por mí. No soy una remilgada obtusa. Puede hablar abiertamente.

-Bien, en ese caso voy a ir directo al grano. - tomó otro sorbo de té y continuo - Señorita Parkinson. Como sabe uno de mis clientes más habituales es su amigo Blaise Zabini.

Pansy se removió incomoda en el sillón. – Lo sé.

-Como su amiga supongo que esta enterada de las cosas que han pasado últimamente en su vida.

Frunció el cejo - ¿A que se refiere?

Marie se acomodó a un más en el sillón, había terminado de beber su té y parecía pensar con cuidado las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. – Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y en especial usted señorita Parkinson. Cada uno de ustedes ha tenido repercusión en la vida de Blaise. Pero ahora el esta muy mal y le necesita.

Estaba atónita, no entendía hacia donde iba esa conversación. -¿Perdone?

-Se todo lo concerniente a la vida de Blaise, absolutamente todo.

-¿Le ha hablado de mi?

-Soy muy buena en Legeremancia, señorita Parkinson. Muchos aurores han requerido mis servicios porque puedo hurgar tan profundo que puedo reconocer un recuerdo implantado y aquellos que han sido borrados.

-Viola usted un poco la privacidad de sus clientes ¿No lo cree?

-Llevo en este oficio 15 años y puedo contar con los dedos de la mano los hombres con los que he dormido. Puedo ver el alma de las personas y solo aquellos que vagan al borde de la locura pueden ser contados como mis clientes.

-Blaise es uno de ellos

-Asi es

-Draco Malfoy también

Ella sonrió con condescendencia – No vamos a hablar de Draco.

-Tampoco deberíamos hablar de Blaise. Marie… perdone mi manera directa de decirlo, pero aun no entiendo que hago aquí. Se perfectamente a que se dedica como también sé que mis amigos son sus clientes y que rechazó a Theo vaya usted a saber porque. Pero ninguna de estas razones explica mi presencia en este lugar.

Marie suspiró cansina – Hace tres días Blaise vino a mi.

Pansy la miró inquieta

-Estaba muy mal. Puedo decirle que nunca le había visto tan triste como en estos tres últimos días. Se siente traicionado y solo. Me preocupa.

Le empezaron a temblar las rodillas. Se sentía vil y sucia. Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar aquello que había destrozado: La vida de Blaise al lado de Luna Lovegood.

-Señorita Parkinson, no le voy a mentir. Se perfectamente lo que ha pasado y lamento mucho que usted y Blaise se hayan separado.

La miró directo a los ojos ¿Cuánto sabia esa mujer? Se sentía como si le estuviera viendo su vida a través de os ojos de otro.

-Pero entiendo perfectamente lo ocurrido – continuó.

-¿Lo entiende? – esa mujer empezaba a exasperarla. Como podía entenderla si no la conocía en absoluto.

-Pansy – le dijo – La llamé por que quiero que cuide de Blaise.

Aquello la dejó de piedra ¿Pero se había vuelto loca esa mujer?

-Pronto tendré que irme de Londres.

-No… no entiendo.

-Por años Blaise ha acudido a mi en busca de consuelo, he sido su válvula de escape y su apoyo, pero me temo que no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Y cree que yo puedo remplazarla?

Marie sonrió indulgente. – He sido yo quien la he estado remplazando a usted. Pansy usted ama a Blaise y el la ama a usted. Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Se puso en pie con rapidez. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Por qué le mentía de esa manera? – Blaise le ha dicho algo.

Ella sonrió – No hace falta. El alma de Blaise es como un libro abierto para mí. Usted es alguien importante para él. Si sabe como romper las barreras que se ha autoimpuesto podrán ser muy felices.

Pansy la miró burlona – ¿También ve el futuro?

Marie no se molestó ante su comentario – ciertamente me he equivocado algunas veces con las personas pero en lo que concierne a ustedes dos estoy completamente segura de lo que le digo.

Caminó hasta unos de los ventanales de la sala necesitaba aspirar un aroma diferente al floral que reinaba en la habitación, había nubes negras en el cielo, siempre había nubes negras en el cielo de Londres.

-¿Dónde esta Blaise? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

-En mi habitación. La está esperando.

* * *

-Hermione.

Escuchaba su nombre como algo muy lejano. Una suave voz la llamaba, pero no tenía ningún deseo de ir hacia ella.

- Hermione.

Se movió despacio en la cama, poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia de su cuerpo.

Le dolía la cabeza, había bebido mucho la noche anterior. Necesitaba enterrar muy dentro de si las sensaciones que Malfoy había despertado en ella. No podía permitir que esas ideas tomaran forma en su mente.

-Hermione.

Volvió a escuchar su nombre y esta vez logró abrir levemente los ojos. Las primeras luces de la mañana entraban a través de las cortinas, había olvidado bajar las persianas.

-Hola. ¿Estas despierta?

Abrió los ojos completamente y giró la cabeza con brusquedad. Su cuello se quejó por el abrupto movimiento.

-¿Estas bien?

Levantó la mirada - ¿Luna?

La joven sonrió, le dio dos palmaditas en la mollera y le ofreció un té - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hermione se sentó en la cama y aceptó el té encantada. – Como si me hubiese pasado por encima el tren de Hogwarts.

Luna rio divertida – Era de esperarse. Vi las botellas vino en la sala. ¿Por qué has bebido?

La miró en silencio. No sabía que contestar. No entendía que le había pasado, desde hace un par de días no sabia quien era ni que hacia.

-Es el estrés – le dijo finalmente. Bebió otro sorbo, el calor de la bebida le estaba despejado la mente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Luna suspiró sonoramente. – Termina el té y date un baño – le dijo al tiempo que se acariciaba la tripa - tenemos que hablar.

Hermione frunció el cejo -¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Neville, Blaise y Malfoy.

La miró sin parpadear "¿Qué se traía Luna?" se preguntó

-No entiendo.

Luna caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación -Tomate el té y date un baño. – Repitió - Te ayudaré a arreglar el salón mientras terminas. Necesito que estés en tus cinco sentidos para que escuches lo que tengo que contarte.

Cerró la puerta tras de si. Hermione estaba completamente confundida.

* * *

_**¡Por fin el capitulo 18! Gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios. Me animan a mejorar en cada capitulo.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	19. De risas y penas

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Guest, Liz Tonks, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, Priky, FeRdYyY, luna-maga, Hono wa kitsune, primrose Darcy, Astorya, AllySan, crispy sweet rice, Darkhanyou, eterna-romantica03, HojaDePapel, jos Black., Zarethithilingas.2429, Mimi Hyuga y KANAME y a todas las alertas y favoritos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19. DE RISAS Y PENA**

_Ocho años esperando ese día. Ocho años habían pasado desde la primera vez que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts. Sentado en un tronco de árbol en el bosque recordó los detalles de la ceremonia de graduación que acababa de culminar. Las lágrimas de algunos estudiantes, los abrazos de despedida y las promesas de una pronta reunión, las miradas orgullosas de padres y profesores. En resumen, demasiada sensiblería para su gusto._

_Por un momento, uno muy breve, Draco deseo que sus padres estuvieran allí para verle. Seguramente su madre hubiese lucido el vestido más costoso y elegante de la tienda más exclusiva del momento y su padre habría sacado pecho con orgullo cuando su nombre salió a relucir junto al titulo de mejor estudiante en pociones aunque después en privado, le reprocharía por no haber obtenido más distinciones. Sonrió con tristeza ante los juegos de su imaginación._

_La ceremonia había sido breve y austera en comparación a las de años anteriores. Sin ninguna sorpresa. Como todos los estudiantes esperaban, Granger había dado el discurso de despedida. Un buen discurso aunque no lo admitiría nunca jamás en voz alta. La chica también había arrasado con casi todas las distinciones, fue nombrada la mejor estudiante de su generación, la mejor en EXTASIS, la mejor en encantamientos, en estudios muggles, en transformaciones, runas antiguas, aritmancia y quien sabe cuanto más. Fueron tantas sus distinciones que la profesora McGonagall había pedido a Filch un asiento para ella en la tarima al lado de los demás profesores par evitar que estuviera yendo y viniendo del atrio. El rostro de la joven se mantuvo rojo durante toda la ceremonia. _

_Levantó la mirada y pudo divisar la parte más alta de la torre de Gryffindor oculta parcialmente por los arboles del bosque. A esas alturas Granger y Weasel se estarían dando el morro en alguna parte del castillo, probablemente en la habitación de la chica. Los habían visto intercambiando arrumacos debajo de la escalera del segundo piso, la que llevaba directamente a la torre de su casa._

_Sacudió su cabeza con violencia, se había prometido no volver a pensar en ella. Granger se le había metido en la piel, en la sangre, en los huesos y clavado en el pensamiento, pero era imposible que algo pudiese pasar entre ellos. Esas estúpidas ideas tenían que salir de su cabeza para siempre. Ese año había cometido actos de los que no se arrepentía pero que sin duda podrían llevarle a Azkaban y a una muerte segura si los eternos guardianes de la chica o ella misma llegasen a enterarse de lo sucedido. Había sido excesivamente imprudente. Una completa locura. _

_Se puso en pie y caminó hacia Hosgmeade. Había una fiesta en el pueblo para celebrar la graduación. Tenía que alejarse del castillo. La música le llegaba cada vez más clara a los oídos. Le gustaban los festejos y las reuniones sociales, pero sus recientes responsabilidades no le permitían disfrutar plenamente de la vida mundana que cualquier chico de su edad espera tener. Librarse de Azkaban había sido un juego de niños, ver como sentenciaban a sus padres, salvar la vida de sus amigos y reconstruir su fortuna era harina de otro costal. Regresar a Hogwarts había sido la decisión más acertada que había tomado en años y sabía que sus padres le habrían apoyado si aun estuviesen vivos. _

_Llegó al límite del pueblo y decidió tomar la calle que llevaba a la plaza principal, donde se celebraba la parte más importante del festejo, con suerte encontraría a alguno de sus amigos, bebería un poco, bailaría con alguna chica guapa y si para entonces la fortuna aun le acompañaba, se la llevaría a la cama. Sonrío ante la expectativa. _

_En la plaza del pueblo había una multitud. Los estudiantes bebían y bailaban al ritmo de la música que venía de ninguna parte. Había varias muchachas, que bailaban coquetas en el centro de la plaza. Las personas, especialmente los hombres empezaron a reunirse en torno a ellas. Reconoció entre todas a una compañera de Slytherin, una pequeña bruja de cabello rubio que había mostrado un vivo interés hacia él. Sonrió de medio lado y caminó hacia el tumulto. _

_Draco bailó con su nueva compañera mientras caía la noche. Se encendieron lámparas y an torchas y la plaza adquirió un nuevo matiz. Uno más erótico, más íntimo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, se prometió a sí mismo que eso cambiaría aquella noche. Sentía una inmensa necesidad, un imperioso deseo de poder sentir el contacto de una mujer, el suave perfume de una piel femenina, una mirada cargada de deseo, un par de brazos esbeltos rodeándo lo. Una vez Granger estuviese fuera de su cabeza, lo demás sería pan comido. Pero la vida nunca había sido muy justa con él._

_Un numeroso grupo de personas se acercaban para participar en los festejos. Draco los reconoció enseguida, todos eran Gryffindor's, el cara rajada, la comadreja y la pelirroja estaban entre ellos. Granger también estaba allí. Unos estudiantes bastante bebidos, Hufflepuff's si no se equivocaba, animaron a los recién llegados a que se sumaran al baile. Granger y la Weasley aceptaron enseguida, cara rajada y la comadreja se alejaron para buscar algunas bebidas. Alguien, Draco nunca supo quien, le puso a Granger una diadema de flores sobre la cabeza, haciéndola reír contra su voluntad, y ella se unió a las demás estudiantes que bailaban en el centro de la plaza. Draco ya no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima._

_La contempló, fascinado. Se la distin guía sin inconvenientes porque llevaba un vestido descaradamente sexy y además de la gracia con que se movía. Parecía un hada que hubiese surgido de pronto, emergiendo del bosque, y que se desvanecería en cualquier momen to. El efecto que ejercía sobre él era extraño, pues sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese hueco de tanto desearla y todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en ella, en su dulce y musical risa sonora._

_Draco no durmió esa noche. __Cuando regresó a su habitación, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. La casa de Slytherin estaba sumergida en un absoluto silencio. Se desnudó para después dejarse caer de medio lado sobre su cama mientras las imágenes de Granger danzando y riendo coquetamente atormentaban su mente. Se dio media vuelta poniéndose de espalda sobre el colchon, y soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo. Su miembro se erguía erecto, caliente e insatisfecho. Le dio un manotazo rabioso. Pero solo consiguió que volviera a levantarse, más hambriento y exigente que antes. Suspiró, lo envolvió con la mano y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación._

Cinco años más tarde se dio cuenta que de haber sido un poco más inteligente en aquel tiempo, habría descubierto que siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione Granger. Cinco años después ella seguía atormentándole, seguía volviéndole loco, quería perder la cabeza por ella, hacerla suya, besarle todo el cuerpo, estrecharla contra él y ya nunca dejarla ir. Parpadeó varias veces para despejar su mente. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Ella le volvía loco. No podía contener la excitación y deseo que lo apoderaban cada vez que la tenía cerca. Fascinada lujuria. Ceguera sexual. La codicia, no importa el nombre que se le dé, sigue siendo rapacidad. Quería a Granger, quería reír con ella, quería arder con ella. Durante años había desperdiciado un río de esperma masturbándose con todas las fantasías que había tenido con ella como protagonista.

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. No era el momento de pensar en ello. No ahora. Algún día ella le permitiría poder devorarla con los ojos a sus anchas. Abriría del todo las piernas y luego lo rodearía, apretadamente, con ellas. Quizá incluso la hiciera mirar lo que le haría, para poder observar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos empañados de deseo y escuchar sus quejidos y gemidos de placer. ¡Merlin!, le haría el amor días y días seguidos. Granger sería suya, algún día. No podía luchar contra la necesidad más fuerte de su alma. La quería pera él.

Llamó al timbre una vez más. Esta vez la puerta se abrió. La misma joven que cinco años atrás, con su baile le había hechizado, ahora le recibía en su casa con el cejo fuertemente fruncido y la mirada llena de confusión.

* * *

Hermione bajó tranquilamente las escaleras de su casa mientras Luna tarareaba una melodía completamente arrítmica. Había limpiado su desorden y preparado el desayuno. La rubia se sentó en el comedor mientras ella se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-Luna eres una excelente ama de casa pero debiste molestarte.

La chica sonrió con los ojos y le sirvió un café. – Se que prefieres el té, pero dada la resaca que debes tener...

Hermione se sonrojó y bebió del café sin rechistar.

-No es que me incomode – dijo algunos segundos más tarde - pero quisiera saber ¿porque estas aquí? – inquirió dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Luna se removió inquieta. Titubeaba. Hermione sonrió divertida. Luna nunca titubeaba y era muy divertido verla incomoda. Ella siempre era muy directa y no se andaba con tapujos ni rodeos. La joven bajó la mirada hacia su taza vacía mientras apartaba las hebras de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa y a Hermione aquello no le dio buena espina.

-Se quien es Dolly – le soltó de repente.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se atragantó con el café. Tosió, tapándose con las manos mientras Luna se apresuró a acudir a su lado para darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda hasta que la toz aminoró.

-¿Perdona? – Pregunto con voz rasposa -¿Dolly…?

-Voy a traerte agua.

Hermione esperó a que la chica regresara y bebió el agua en dos tragos largos, luego miró a Luna que había vuelto a tomar asiento frente a ella pero que en aquel momento parecía más serena, como si la peor parte de aquella conversación ya hubiese pasado.

-Luna ¿De que me estas hablando? – Carraspeo antes de continuar - ¿Dolly? ¿Cómo sabes quien es Dolly? ¿Cómo sabes que existe?

La rubia suspiró profundamente y Hermione creyó que la barriga iba a explotarle. – Quiero que me escuches. Anoche me enteré que Neville había sido apresado. Ron me lo contó. No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando si debía o no hacer esto pero…es lo mejor para todos.

Hermione asintió en silencio mientras la invitaba a continuar. Tenía miles de preguntas. Su mente, siempre hábil había, maquinado un sinfín de posibilidades que explicaban la relación de su amiga en todo aquel asunto, pero todas completamente inverosímiles. Lo más lógico en ese momento era escuchar lo que tenia por decirle y esperar para sacar conclusiones.

-Una noche, cuando volvía de ver a Blaise – comenzó a decir – encontré a Neville en los terrenos fuera del castillo. Estaba muy mal herido.

Hermione la miró con sorpresa pero se mantuvo en silencio. Luna lo agradeció.

-Tenía una herida en su costado y sangraba copiosamente. Quise llevarle a la enfermería pero él no me dejó. Me pidió que sacara de su mochila un frasco, limpiara la herida con agua y luego la untara con lo que había en el frasco. La herida sanó enseguida.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Luna recordaba y Hermione que aun no acababa de entender nada. Se imaginó a su amigo bañado en sangre, la imagen se le antojó tan supremamente angustiante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para apartarla de su mente.

-Estaba pálido y sudaba frío pero al menos ya no sangraba. – Continúo – convoque una manta y se la puse en los hombros. Neville se dejó caer sobre mi y empezó a llorar.

Los ojos de Luna también se llenaron de lágrimas ante los recuerdos y Hermione solo atinó a darle un apretón de manos para animarla a continuar.

-Neville me contó que su abuela estaba enferma, su corazón había fallado por causa de una gran angustia: el padre de Neville estaba muriendo algo pasaba en su cabeza y las cosas no iban bien. Habían perdido mucho dinero en los últimos años y ya no les quedaban fondos suficientes para seguir con el tratamiento de sus padres en San Mungo. Neville estaba destrozado. La situación de su familia era insostenible y él se sentía incapaz de ayudar.

Hermione sabía el dolor que Neville cargaba a cuesta debido a las secuelas de la tortura de Bellatrix. "Es como tener mucha sed y tener un oasis en frente de ti al que no puedes acceder" le había dicho una vez "sabes que tu felicidad esta alli, pero esa felicidad te ignora completamente porque no sabe que existes" A ella se le llenó el corazón de desazón.

-Le pregunté que le había pasado ¿Quién le había herido? Pero me dijo que había sido un experimento que había salido mal.

La angustia reflejada en sus ojos asustó a Hermione – Luna, No pensaras que Neville…

Luna se apresuró a negar con vehemencia – No, ahora sé que no pero en su momento llegué a pensar que Neville se había hecho daño a si mismo. Que había intentado quitarse la vida.

-Luna… Neville no…

-Tendrías que haberle visto – le interrumpió. Su voz se quebró enseguida – estaba muy mal, yo…. Se me rompió el alma verle así.

Hermione no supo que decir así que le dio otro apretón en la mano para darle ánimos.

Luna dejó de llorar y se sonó la nariz - Perdona, es el embarazo.

La castaña asintió – Continua por favor.

-Desde ese momento me dispuse vigilar a Neville, día tras día lo veía mas triste, más callado, comía poco, dormía poco y cuando estaba en clases no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie.

-Si. Lo recuerdo.

Luna suspiró antes de continuar. – Pocos días antes de los EXTASIS lo encontré en el pasillo que iba a la biblioteca. Me dijo lo preocupado que estaba por los exámenes pues no se había preparado para ello. Su abuela estaba aun delicada y Neville parecía aterrado ante la posibilidad de suspender.

Hermione no dijo nada, todo aquello parecía el preámbulo de una mala película.

-En fín…Blaise, ya sabes que en aquellos días estábamos juntos, notó mi angustia y un día logró que le contara todo sobre Neville. – La mirada de Luna estaba perdida en los recuerdos, al parecer muy bellos porque había un amague de sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. – Blaise se preocupaba por mí y me quería mucho, así que decidió ayudar a Neville para que yo ya no estuviese triste.

Se detuvo y la castaña vio como sus manos empezaron a temblar. Luna se mordió los labios en señal de nerviosismo. Frunció el cejo y la miró a los ojos con tristeza – Creo que Dolly es Blaise.

Alguien llamó a su puerta pero Hermione lo ignoró. La noticia no la había sorprendido como esperaba. Sabía que había un Slytherin detrás de todo aquello pero muy a su pesar y de verdad sentía muchísimo que esa persona fuese alguien tan cercano a Malfoy. La sinceridad de sus pensamientos si logró sorprenderla ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando él ocupaba un lugar en sus pensamientos que no fuese para despotricar en su nombre?

El timbre volvió a sonar. Completamente abrumada, frunció el cejo y fue a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Theo despertó lentamente y al encontrarse en una cama ex traña se sintió confuso. Desde la almohada, a su lado, emanaba el esquivo perfume de una mujer. Todavía medio dormido, apretó su rostro sobre la tela. Entonces, volvieron flotando a él los recuerdos de la noche pasada y abrió los ojos.

Estaba solo en la cama de Astoria.

Astoria...la chica puritana a la Draco había engañado, la rica heredera que prefería la vida pacifica de la villa al ruido y vida mundana de Londres. Nunca imagino que una mujer como aquella le hiciese perder los estribos tan fácilmente. Sus dedos se movieron inciertos sobre el lado de la cama donde hasta hace pocos momentos estaba ella. El sexo de la noche anterior había sido una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en su vida. Astoria era una mujer única en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de la noche compartida llegaron a su mente, el deseo lo inundo de nuevo. Quería tenerla en la cama una vez más, en ese preciso instante. Ella era increíblemente bella, tan despojada de artificios, tan con fiada... Quiso excitarla y reconfortarla y acariciarla, quiso hacerle sentir cosas que ella jamás hubiese creído posible. De pronto, esta obsesión se había abatido sobre él, esta necesidad de hacerla suya desde el mismo momento en que la conoció, todos los días, todas las noches. Suspiró excitado.

Theo apartó las sábanas y anduvo desnudo, de acá para allá, por el cuarto, recogiendo las ropas caídas. Se vistió de prisa y corrió las cortinas de un verde apagado para mirar por la ventana. Afuera todavía era temprano y el sol matinal comenzaba a ascender sobre las chimeneas y los altos tejados de la ciudad. Se preguntó donde habría ido la chica a tan tempranas horas del día. Antes de salir del hotel el recepcionista le entregó una nota. Astoria había ido a ver a su abogado. Tenían una cita en dos horas, en su despacho.

* * *

La pequeña casa estaba en silencio y el único ruido lo consti tuían los pasos de Draco que cruzaba el vestíbulo de un lado a otro mientras que con su mano derecha se revolvía los cabellos platinados en un claro signo que denotaba impaciencia.

Luna y Hermione estaban sentadas en los sillones de la sala mirando como Malfoy hacia un hueco en la alfombra. Sin dejar de soltar bufidos de exasperación, las muchachas se mantenían en completo silencio esperando que finalmente su fuerte temperamento se adueñara de la escena.

-¡Pero vamos a ver Lovegood! – Exclamó de repente - ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? Tú siempre has estado mal de la chaveta.

-¡Malfoy! – le riñó Hermione.

-Muy segura – respondió Luna – Blaise me lo dijo.

Draco se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado – Vamos a ver ¿Podrías decirme que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

Luna frunció el cejo tratando de recordar las exactas palabras – Me dijo… que se había encargado de Neville, su problema estaba solucionado. – levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos – Después Neville me contó sobre sus calificaciones fraudulentas. No hay que ser un genio para unir esas dos cosas.

-Un momento – interrumpió Hermione - ¿Quieres decir que Zabini nunca te dijo que había sido él quien cambio las calificaciones de Neville?

-Con esas palabras no. Me dijo que le había ayudado.

Draco volvió a ponerse en pie y reanudó su andar a lo largo del vestíbulo

-Pero que otra cosa podría ser – continuó Luna – Dudo mucho que Blaise ayudara a Neville a estudiar.

-Estaba enamorado de ti. Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa – le dijo Malfoy.

Hermione reposó su espalda en el sillón. Bufó molesta – Esto no servirá de mucho en el juicio. Sería una duda razonable – dijo a nadie en particular.

Draco la miró fijamente – No pensarás llevarla a juicio ¿verdad? Hasta ahora el nombre de Blaise no había parecido involucrado en este asunto.

-Lo siento Malfoy – le dijo sinceramente – Pero este es un nuevo testimonio. Una pista que hasta hace pocas horas no existía. El tiempo de Neville es poco.

Detuvo su andar frenético y la miró tan fríamente que Hermione sintió por pocos segundos haberse quedado petrificada.

-Granger – le dijo - ¿Podemos hablar un momento, a solas?

Titubeante, asintió – Vamos a la cocina

Draco la siguió en silencio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios completamente rígidos. Las ideas de Granger no le estaban causando ningún placer.

-No tienes ninguna prueba que Blaise este involucrado en todo esto. – le dijo apenas entraron en la cocina.

Ella se volvió cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho – El testimonio de Luna puede desviar la atención sobre Neville. Eso nos da un poco de tiempo.

-¡Tiempo mis cojones¡ - exclamó irritado – Su testimonio es circunstancial. Tu misma lo dijiste. No servirá de nada a Longbottom pero si meterá en problemas a Blaise.

-Le servirá – contestó ella con seguridad – A Neville le servirá enormemente entregar a Dolly.

-Granger, Longbottom es culpable. Tiene diez mil pruebas en su contra. Nada puede ayudarle.

-Al menos puedo intentarlo. – Resopló ella tercamente – Harry y Ron investigaran esta pista y ya veremos a donde nos lleva.

Draco se revolvió los cabellos con impaciencia. Sabía que no había nada que pudiese decirle para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Le había demostrado con creces que le importaba lo que pudiese llegar a pasarle a su amigo y ahora que tenía alguien más sobre quien volcar el caso, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Su mirada y su andar frenético lo delataban. Malfoy estaba preocupado por Zabini. Le hubiese gustado poder ayudarle pero su lealtad estaba con Neville. Sentía muchísimo lo que estaba pasando… pero no tenía más pistas que seguir.

A menos que….

-Me dijiste anoche… - dijo con timidez. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun estaban muy vividos en su mente - …que vendrías a verme si conseguías alguna pista.

Él puso toda su atención en ella.

-Si tienes alguna información, tal vez pueda darte algo de tiempo antes que el nombre de Zabini salga a relucir.

No. No tenía ninguna pista. Había buscado a Blaise en su casa y en la oficina pero no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares. También había acudido a Marie, ella le ofreció un té y le dijo que no lo había visto hace días. Resopló molesto. Eran las diez de la mañana ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente – no he logrado localizar a la persona que puede darme algo de información. Si me das un poco de tiempo puedo ir a buscarle de nuevo, tal vez esta vez tenga un poco de suerte.

"Protegía a alguien" Se dijo Hermione "Un amigo probablemente. Probablemente Zabini" Si lograba sacarle un nombre entonces Neville tendría la oportunidad de entregar a Dolly y tal vez pudiese conseguir una absolución de los cargos.

-Si me dices el nombre de tu informante, podría obtener algo de tiempo para Zabini.

Draco negó con vehemencia. Su "informante" era Zabini. Decir su nombre en aquel momento era condenarlo. Zabini no es Dolly, ¡imposible! Algo así no podría haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo. Además el nombre era ridículo, Zabini jamás escogería un mote tan espantoso.

Levantó la mirada y se fijó en ella. En sus bellos ojos, en sus dulces labios, en su sedoso cabello. Solo le quedaba una vía. Apelar a su buen corazón. Se acercó y le tomó de las manos.

-Dame un día – le dijo en tono muy bajo.

Hermione lo miró hipnotizada.

-Te juro que haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte con Longbottom pero no metas a Zabini en esto. Por favor.

Sin dejar de mirarle, ella asintió – Un día – repitió como una autómata.

Nunca imaginó que cedería tan fácilmente.

Draco levantó sus manos hasta la altura de sus labios y depositó un beso sobre cada palma. Hermione sintió un calorcito muy agradable allí donde él la había besado. Sin darse cuenta le estaba sonriendo.

De pronto escuchó un estruendo, un golpe, una maldición y un hechizo. Lo siguiente que supo era que Malfoy salía volando por los aires hasta aterrizar fuera de la cocina sobre una de sus mesas de té haciéndola añicos con la caída. Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada y acudió en su ayuda.

Él se puso en pie antes que ella le alcanzara. Sacó su varita y apuntó a alguien a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio allí en medio de la sala a Harry y Ron. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión.

-Hermione ven aquí – le dijo Harry

Ella no obedeció. Rápidamente entendió lo que había sucedido.

-¿Quién ha sido el culpable que mi mesa de té favorita este hecha añicos? – preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

Todos la miraron estupefactos.

-Granger, no te preocupes. Estoy bien – ironizó Draco.

-¿Quién? – repitió ella en tono mordaz.

-Ron – contestó Luna que se había puesto en pie y observaba la escena con curiosidad.

Hermione se volvió hacia el pelirrojo furiosa -¡se puede saber que te pasa!

-Eso mismo te pregunto ¿Qué hace el hurón aquí?

Draco quiso lanzarle un hechizo pero Hermione le desarmó rápidamente y también a Ron. Harry no había sacado su varita.

-¡Hermione¡

-Podrías haberme preguntado eso antes de causar todo este revuelo

-Atacar y luego preguntar – le dijo Draco soezmente – ¿Eso te han enseñado en la academia de aurores? ¡Troglodita¡

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Bueno basta ya! – Intervino Harry – No es por meternos en tu vida Hermione pero ¿se puede saber que hace Malfoy aquí?

-Esta ayudando a Hermione para que Neville no vaya a Azkaban – respondió Luna al ver que se quedaban en silencio.

Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estas de coña? – dijo Ron.

-No.

-Hermione… - Harry quería que le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Ella se volvió hacia Malfoy. No podía inventar una excusa ahora que Luna había dicho la verdad… a medias.

-Malfoy me esta ayudando – confirmó.

-¿Estas de coña? – repitió Ron con una expresión de total desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Cómo que Malfoy te esta ayudando? – Preguntó Harry - ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué?

Hermione empezó a sentirse nerviosa. No podía decirles la verdad. Si hablaba Harry y Ron capturarían a Malfoy como sospechoso y entonces ella se quedaría sin pistas que seguir y Neville estaría a un paso de ir a Azkaban. No podía jugársela ahora que las cosas parecían encaminarse.

Tragó saliva y se llenó de coraje Gryffindoriano. Caminó hacia Malfoy y le tomó de la mano. Él había mantenido la mirada fieramente fija en Ron, pero al sentir como los finos dedos de la castaña se cruzaban con los suyos no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y mirar el punto exacto por donde se estaban tocando.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" se preguntó

-Dra… Draco me esta ayudando porque… – dijo titubeante sin mirar ni por un segundo a Malfoy – Estamos saliendo.

Lo único que se escuchó en el salón por varios minutos fueron los vítores de Luna.

* * *

Astoria asentía mientras su abogado intentaba explicarle los términos de la negociación, pero su mente estaba lejos de llegar a entenderle. Estaba inquieta. Theo la miraba tan fijamente que Astoria comenzó a pen sar que tal vez hubiese algo fuera de lugar en su aspecto. Incómoda, se alisó el cabello y luego apartó su mano con brusquedad. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y decidió poner toda su atención en el señor Milkham, su abogado. No tenía por qué darle importancia a lo Nott hiciese o dejarse de hacer. Sin embargo, su penetrante mirada la hacía sentir como si estuviese desnuda en una sala llena de gente.

Desde que había entrado en aquel despacho, Astoria lo había sentido. Un halo cálido y sensual flotaba en el ambiente y era irradiado por él, por Nott. Lo miró por dos segundos y su cuerpo empezó a excitarse. Era un hombre hermoso y varonil, un gran amante sin duda. Al entrar en el despacho sus ojos se posaron en ella y ya no se apartaron en toda la reunión. Astoria intentó, en vano, leer sus pensamientos pero él no revelaba nada. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Desde lo de Draco, era muy cuidadosa y analítica. Por lo general, no tenía dificultades cuando se trataba de discernir la personalidad de alguien, de percibir si era bondadoso, egoísta, tímida u honrado. Nott, en cambio, no mostraba nada de sí mismo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

"No es más que otra mujer", se dijo para sus adentros Theo, intentando vanamente librarse de los deseos que lo consumían. "Es una mujer como cualquier otra." Pero no era cierto. Lo asustó, lo electrizó la intensidad de la reacción que esa muchacha le provocaba. Hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por sacar al imbécil de su abogado de su despacho, que entre otras cosas no había dejado de babear por ella durante toda la reunión, y hacerle el amor sobre el escritorio. Se movió incomodo en su silla al sentir como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Era realmente increíble lo que Astoria le hacía sentir, la había poseído tres veces más la noche anterior y al parecer no estaba nada cerca de zacear su deseo por ella.

-Solo hace falta que el señor Malfoy firme estos papeles – dijo el abogado, cuyo nombre Theo no recordaba. – y dado que mi clienta no desea presentar ninguna denuncia contra el señor Malfoy, este tramité terminara pronto y ya no tendrá que volver a este despacho señorita Greengrass.

Astoria sonrió satisfecha aunque por dentro sentía un poco de desazón. – Es usted un hombre muy eficiente señor Milkham. – Tomó la carpeta que le tendía aquel hombre y se la dio a Theo, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos y no pudo evitar la sensación de sentirse completamente vulnerable ante él.

-Gracias por todo – dijo Theo sin alejar sus ojos de Astoria- Puede retirarse.

El hombre lo miró con el cejo fruncido –Le recuerdo que no trabajo para usted señor Nott.

Theo se inclinó sobre su escritorio y miró al hombre como si de una cucaracha se tratase – Y yo le recuerdo que le lleva usted casi cuarenta años a la señorita Greengrass. Deje de hacerse ilusiones.

Astoria reprimió un carcajada al ver como los ojos del señor Milkham se salían de sus orbitas.

-¡Como se atreve¡ - exclamó ofendido mientras se ponía en pie.

Theo se encogió de hombros en un gesto de clara arrogancia. - ¿Cómo se atreve usted a creer que alguien tan joven puede fijarse en usted?

El sonrojo que cubrió la arrugada piel del hombre le llegó hasta la punta de los cabellos platinados. Se despidió bruscamente de Astoria y salió de allí dando un portazo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-exclamó Astoria una vez se encontraron solos – Es unos de los pocos legisladores que ha aceptado llevar un caso contra ustedes. Le necesito.

-Estoy seguro que puedes encontrar un legislador que tenga más ética que este hombre – dijo señalando a la puerta por la que acababa de salir el señor Milkham – es un viejo verde

-Eso no tiene importancia. No me iba a acostar con él. Solo necesito alguien que tramite los documentos para que Draco los firme.

-Y ya esta hecho – le señaló la carpeta que le había entregado minutos antes – ya no le necesitarás

Astoria resopló molesta

Theo se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar a espaldas de Astoria que aun se encontraba sentada

-Durante la última hora y media, he tenido que sentarme en ese escritorio y fingir que no me daba cuenta de las miradas impúdicas que ese hombre te lanzaba.

-¡Que dices¡ - replicó Astoria mientras se ponía en pie y le miraba a los ojos. Necesitaba poner distancia entre sus cuerpos – No seas ridículo

-Quiero irme a tu hotel, contigo, ahora mismo, ¡maldita sea!

Astoria ignoró su comentario –El señor Milkham es un hombre honorable. Y estas equivocado. Sé reconocer una mirada impúdica cuando la veo. Señor Nott

-Basta de títulos Astoria - susurró mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos. - Pensé que una noche seria suficiente, pero me he equivocado. Te deseo. No puedo evitarlo

El timbre de su voz era suave y bronco, su aliento se proyectaba sobre la piel de Astoria, tan tibio y sensual que ella empezó a temblar entre sus brazos. Estrechó el cuerpo de Astoria contra el suyo y la besó con avidez. Su boca sabía a gloria.

Una oleada de deseo la inundo tan abrumadoramente que le cortó el aliento, no podía pensar, tan sólo pudo rendirse a las manos exigentes de Theo. Él asió su falda e introdujo las manos dentro de las bragas con una brusquedad tal, que Astoria temió que las rompiese nuevamente. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada al sentir los dedos de Theo deslizarse entre sus muslos, buscando y acariciando hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse con desesperación.

-¡Por Merlín estamos en tu oficina¡ -dijo con un débil sollozo- Cualquiera puede vernos.

Le escuchó hacer un hechizo insonorizador al tiempo que aseguraba la puerta – No puedo esperar un minuto más.

Y era verdad podía sentir su erección vibrar contra su vientre.

Se le aceleró la respiración al tocar la humedad del cuerpo excitado de Astoria. Tiró de las bragas y las dejó caer hasta los tobillos. Luego, buscó febrilmente los botones de su pantalón. Empujó a Astoria contra la puerta cerrada y la besó en el cuello. Su respiración ya marcaba un compas irregular.

-Theo - gimió ella, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

No pudo resistirse a aquel perverso placer. Le devolvió el beso y se abrió a él con ansia, dejando que se separasen sus muslos cuando Theo colocó una pierna entre las suyas. Sintió el roce de su erección, sus caderas se estremecieron en un movimiento involuntario para acomodarse a él. Theo empujó con más fuerza y la penetró de una sola arremetida, segura y profunda. Astoria dejó escapar un gemido. Con una mano, Theo agarró una rodilla por debajo para instarla a levantar la pierna, y volvió a hundirse dentro de ella.

Solo se oía el roce de las ropas. Astoria se recostó contra la puerta, subiendo y bajando con cada embestida. Estaba totalmente poseída por él. Theo, murmuraba palabras sensuales junto a la curva de su cuello y empezó a empujar con más fuerza, creando una fricción que acabó llevando a Astoria a alcanzar un orgasmo febril. Sofocó sus gritos con besos y quiso retirarse de ella como lo había hecho la noche anterior, justo antes del clímax. Pero, de pronto, pareció estar poseído por algún impulso primario e irreprimible y, en lugar de retirarse, se hundió aún más en su interior. Su cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza del orgasmo, dejando escapar un gemido silencioso que vibró contra la piel húmeda de Astoria.

Los dos permanecieron juntos durante un rato, respirando con dificultad, mientras Theo rozaba los labios de Astoria con los suyos. Cuando por fin interrumpió el beso, la voz le salió en forma de un susurro áspero.

-Maldición...

Astoria estaba aturdida, pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba total y plena satisfacción - Ha sido increíble - murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla.

Él la miró y la besó nuevamente.

-Quiero repetirlo – susurró ella - pero esta vez sobre el escritorio.

Theo dejó de pensar. Astoria era fascinante. Con dos sencillas frases había logrado excitarlo nuevamente. La cargó en brazos mientras la llevaba hacia la mesa.

Astoria se dejó hacer a su gusto. No sentía fuerzas ni ganas de luchar contra lo que su mente le dictaba, solo quería sentir y disfrutar. Después de todo, solo restaban dos días para que ella regresara a la villa, retomara su vida pacifica y se olvidara de Theo Nott para siempre.

* * *

_-¿Esperas a alguien? - dijo una voz masculina rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el jardín._

_Pansy se volvió con fingida indiferencia y vio a Blaise surgiendo de las sombras._

_-Así es y no es a ti a quien espero -contestó secamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Tenía ganas de dar un paseo - declaró él con una ancha sonrisa _

_-El jardín Malfoy's es lo suficientemente grande. Preferiría que te pasearas en otra parte. Tengo una cita._

_-¿Con quien?-preguntó el deslizando las manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de ella._

_-Vete Zabini._

_-Contéstame._

_-¡Vete!_

_-¿Con que derecho me das órdenes? No es tu casa._

_-¡Ni la tuya!_

_Blaise se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, era muy alto a pesar de su corta edad. Sus manos eran grandes y sus hombros anchos, una muestra de que algún día seria un hombre esplendido._

_-Tus padres están en el comedor y tu solo eres una niña. No tienes edad para tener citas._

_-No soy una niña, soy una mujer. Tengo catorce años y te recuerdo que solo soy siete meses y medio menor que tú._

_-Si tú lo dices._

_Sus ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo de la niña-mujer que ahora exhibía curvas donde antes solo había toques infantiles. Como de costumbre no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Sus cabellos, de un magnífico tono negro con reflejos azules, estaban sueltos y caían libremente sobre su espalda. Era muy bella._

_-Estás encantadora esta noche – le soltó de repente. _

_-¡Ahórrame tus piropos!-contestó riendo_

_-¿Quién te ha dicho que era un piropo? _

_Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta. Pero Blaise por su parte lo sabía desde hacia años, desde que se vieron por primera vez. Pansy era entonces una niña alocada de ocho años, por supuesto que no se había enamorado de ella porque él también era un niño y no conocía el amor pero en cuanto se conocieron hubo una conexión inmediata, una camaradería y un compañerismo que con el paso de los años terminó convirtiéndose en algo más._

_Consciente de su insistente mirada Pansy le hizo una mueca un poco infantil. - Ahora, de verdad, es preciso que te vayas Blaise. Estando tu cerca ningún chico se atreverá a cercarse a mí._

_-Sea quien sea el que esperas, no se quedara más tiempo que los otros._

_-Este si - lanzó ella con desafío._

_-Nunca se quedan - insistió el con desenvoltura – a ti solo te interesa Draco._

_Pansy enrojeció violentamente y apretó los labios. – Eso no es cierto. Draco es como mi hermano._

_Blaise sonrió lobunamente - ¿Besas a tu hermano?_

_-¡Cállate¡ - replicó._

_Blaise se acercó a ella, poniéndose bajo la luz._

_-Ahora vas a volver dentro conmigo y te reunirás con los otros invitados o le diré a tus padres que estas aquí afuera esperando a quien sabe quien ¿Qué te parece?_

_-¡Me parece que eres un chivato¡ - espetó ella frunciendo el cejo._

_Dio un paso hacia delante y luego otro hasta hacer que ella se pusiera nerviosa por su cercanía._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó._

_-Levántate._

_Pansy obedeció de mala gana, se enderezó hasta que casi estuvieron nariz con nariz._

_-¿Qué quieres Blaise?_

_-Quiero saber quien es tu misterioso amigo. ¿Te coge en sus brazos? ¿Te susurra palabras de amor en el oído? ¿Te besa?_

_Los dedos de él se posaron sobre su antebrazo. Nerviosa, reprimió un gemido. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a sentir las manos de Blaise. Estaban demasiado cerca. Quiso retroceder pero el la cogió con mas fuerza._

_-Si has terminado de divertirte, Blaise, haz el favor de soltarme_

_El la dominaba sin dificultad como si fuera una muñeca o un gatito. Parecía gustarle el poder que tenía sobre ella, parecía querer que notara que él era más fuerte. La joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo enfrentó con fiereza._

_-¡Suéltame!-exclamó molesta -No me gustan nada tus jueguecitos._

_-Pero podrían llegar a gustarte._

_Su tono de voz la dejo sin aliento, parecía que estuviese intentando seducirla ¡Eso era imposible!_

_El la soltó de pronto pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. -Algún día te besaré - afirmó él con un susurro - Pero no esta noche._

_Ese pensamiento se mantuvo en su mente por muchos años, pero Pansy siempre se mostraba indiferente y algunas veces distante, hasta que un buen día, por caprichos de la vida sus lealtades se afianzaron como los pilares de un fuerte puente. Eran verdaderos amigos. Blaise tuvo que erradicar el pensamiento de que algún día besaría a Pansy. Cuando Luna apareció en su vida, aquella idea quedó oculta en las profundidades más oscuras de su mente._

* * *

Blaise estaba bebiendo coñac directamente de la licorera cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Se volvió ligeramente y vio a Marie transformada en Pansy. Tomó otro trago, sintiendo apenas el fuego que le bajaba por la garganta.

-Ya esta bien Marie, deja los juegos para otro día. – le dijo sin volverse – No hay necesidad de eso.

Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Pansy cerró tras de si la puerta y permaneció pegada a ella: tras una rápida inspección de la habitación, aquella era la única salida y prefería no alejarse de ella. No quería tentar a la suerte.

Blaise la miró mientras se bebía otro trago. Un segundo después lo supo. Aquella mujer no era Marie, era Pansy, podría reconocerla entre una multitud de personas. Venía envuelta en un práctico traje de oficina que le sentaba de maravilla. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, siempre le había gustado su cabello: negro con reflejos azules, y muy suave al tacto. Tenía las manos empuñadas y pegadas fieramente a su cuerpo.

De pronto se sintió ebrio.

-Hola Blaise – le dijo con un amague de sonrisa en sus labios.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared a su costado. Eran las diez de la mañana. Habían pasado dos días y cuatro horas desde la última vez que la había visto. El dolor no había menguado. Su furia parecía renacer.

-¿A que has venido? – le pregunto sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba. Ella tampoco se movió, seguía aferrada a la puerta como a una tabla salvavidas en medio de un océano rodeado de tiburones.

-Necesitamos hablar – le dijo.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que no conseguía interpretar, algo aterrador.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Todo esta dicho.

Pansy abrió la boca, pero su respuesta se marchitó bajo su mirada. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera mirar a alguien, y mucho menos a ella, de aquella manera. Era la mirada de un ejecutor, justo antes de asestar el golpe de gracia, una mirada en la que no había más que ansia de venganza.

-Necesito que me des la oportunidad de explicarme – le dijo sacando un coraje que desconocía tener. – Dame una oportunidad.

Su mirada seguía fija en ella pero sus labios no se movieron para decir una sola palabra. Ella interpretó su silencio como una invitación a continuar. Un trago amargo paso por su garganta. Tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo como amigo y como amante.

-Sé que ahora estás furioso conmigo – dijo con voz temblorosa – Pero te juro que no actué de mala fe aquella noche.

Él continuo en silencio pero su mirada refulgía como un fuego intenso.

Ella odiaba rogar. Se aseguraba de estar siempre con la razón a su favor para evitar caer en tales menesteres y cuando no la tenía siempre podía cambiar la situación a su favor, pero esta vez solo le quedaba una opción.

-Por favor, no me juzgues sin antes haberme escuchado. Por favor, te lo ruego. - Su orgullo, enorme y espinoso, era difícil de tragar, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Por él. Porque lo quería y no podía perderlo.

El desprecio de sus ojos la hizo desfallecer. Su corazón se resintió con una aguda punzada de dolor.

-Nada de lo que digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión – le dijo – Cambiaste el rumbo de mi vida. Me alejaste de la mujer que amaba y me hiciste arrastrar aun mundo lleno de amargura y soledad. Y cuando más te necesitaba, te marchaste ¿Crees que puedo perdonarte? ¿Lo harías tú?

-Lo siento. Lo lamento terriblemente.

Él se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad? ¿O solo lamentas que después de cinco años me haya dado cuanta de la clase de ser que eres?

-Siento lo que hice — Le temblaba la voz - lo siento de verdad

-Deja de mentirme —pronunció cada palabra por separado - No lo sientes. Sientes no poder seguir engañándome, que ya no acepte tu palabra.

-Blaise somos amigos – susurró sin poder creer lo que él decía. Su corazón poco a poco se iba encogiendo más ante el dolor.

La ira, desbordante y salvaje, explotó en su interior. Echó a un lado la botella que se hizo añicos. En un instante, había salvado la distancia que los separaba pero logró detenerse a pocos pasos con el poco autocontrol que aun poseía – Éramos amigos, Pansy. Sabías lo que sentía por Luna. Sabías lo que ella significaba en mi vida. La amaba ¿sabes? ¡La amaba! Ella era lo único bueno, lo único puro, lo único por lo cual valía la pena vivir. Y tú me arrebataste todo.

De pronto sintió como su ira empezó a surgir de golpe. ¿Ella era la culpable? ¿Solo ella? Su único delito era haberlo amado, pero lo demás lo había hecho todo el solito.

-Tal vez no habría tenido que contarle todo a Lovegood. En eso sin duda tienes razón. No tenía por qué haberme metido en tu vida. – le dijo todo tan rápidamente que pensó que tal vez él no le hubiese entendido. Suspiró hondamente antes de continuar – Pero el resto lo hiciste tú.

El frunció el cejo aun más y Pansy vio como contenía sus impulsos asesinos. Allí no había nada más que hacer. De repente, se sintió horriblemente estúpida, había aceptado la absurda idea de Marie creyendo que él no la reconocería, pero al entrar supo que tarde o temprano el la reconocería.

Pensaba que su ira había menguado, que quizás el pudiese haber descubierto lo que ella sentía por él, que tal vez se había dado cuenta que a su lado podría volver a ser feliz. . "Estúpida", se dijo.

-Vete - prosiguió él – No quiero volver a verte, ni en dos meses ni en dos años ni en dos décadas.

Hablaba muy en serio. Lo que había hecho era algo odioso, algo inaceptable. Imperdonable. Lo había alejado de su amada Lovegood. Tonta de ella quien creyó que en algún momento de su vida Blaise podría amarla.

La idea de no volver a verle la aterrorizó y un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo. Tenía que agotar todos sus recursos. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Por favor, - le dijo en tono de suplica - escúchame. No quiero perderte Blaise. Eres muy importante para mí.

-Haberlo pensado antes - dijo, con tono grave -. Sobrevivirás. Ahora, por favor, apártate.

-Pero es que no lo entiendes. ¡Te amo! –Exclamó en un último intento desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón.

Blaise sonrió divertido - ¿Amor? - preguntó sarcástico -. ¿Así que ahora se trata de amor? ¿Quieres decir que el amor te volvió loca de celos, destruyó tu fidelidad de amiga y te empujó por el camino más rastrero que encontraste?

Se estremeció. Había escogido las palabras que ella quería decir y se las había arrojado a la cara.

Lentamente, avanzó hacia ella. Por vez primera en su vida, se encogió ante otro ser humano. Pero se negó a moverse, se negó a dejar que se marchara, así sin más, de su vida. Él apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de ella, acercó la cara hasta casi tocarla y le clavó una mirada brutal.

-Desearía que no hubieras mencionado el amor, Pansy - hablaba en voz baja y fría – Será mejor que te alejes de aquí antes que cometa una locura.

Pansy gimió. En ese momento deseaba que el tiempo diera marcha atrás, deseaba reparar todo el mal que había hecho. No debió haber intervenido. Lo más probable era que Lovegood averiguase tarde o temprano lo que Blaise y Draco había hecho. Tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo y entonces aquella relación terminaría y Blaise y ella seguirían siendo amigos. Eso quería pensar, que las cosas se resolverían solas pero muy en fondo de su corazón sabía que tal vez, había una pequeña posibilidad que Lovegood nunca se hubiese enterado de nada y que tal vez ahora el bebé que esperaba pudiese ser de Blaise. Pero los tal vez no existían en aquella historia.

Se apartó de ella bruscamente, con la respiración entrecortada - Voy a decirte algo del amor, Pansy. Estar enamorado no te da ninguna excusa para ser menos que honorable. Puede que creas que estás enamorada, pero yo dudo mucho de que sepas qué es el amor. Porque has sido egoísta, todo ha girado en torno a ti: lo que tú quieres, lo que tú necesitas, lo que tú creías que era lo correcto en mi vida.

Se sintió desfallecer ante tus palabras. Se sentía demasiado débil para seguir luchando. Por un instante quiso gritarle que él también había sido egoísta. Que también había querido mentirle a la mujer a quien supuestamente amaba con la única intención que Draco follara a Granger, pero se contuvo. No valía la pena.

Se apartó sin más de la puerta y el paso por su lado sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada de soslayo.

Lo escuchó marcharse. Sus pasos retumbaban contra la moqueta. Ahora bajaba las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, pronto saldría de esa casa y de su vida. Salió de la habitación y le alcanzó en la parte baja de la escalera. Él la miró inexorable.

-Nunca actué de mala fe. Siento mucho el daño que te he causado.

-Demasiado tarde – le dijo con voz crispada.

Pasó por su lado y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Es un adiós Blaise – le dijo cuando el hacía girar el pomo – Después de esto voy a marcharme. No vale la pena seguir en Londres.

-No sería la primera vez que lo haces.

El abrió la puerta y se marchó, sin decir nada más.

Y ella solo pudo mirar mientras él desaparecía de su vista y de su vida.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. Es un poco largo pero tengo que aprovechar ahora que tengo la inspiración.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, ideas, aportes, opiniones. Lo que quieran.**

**Un abrazo**

**Nos leeremos pronto….**

**LilythWH**


	20. Que humillante es el deseo

_**NUEVO CHAP. NO ME MATEN POR LA DEMORA.**_

_**AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE POR SUS COMENTARIOS A: GUEST, SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE, ETERNA-ROMANTICA03, ASTORYA, ZARETHMALFOY, EMILYGONCALVES (TU REVIEW ME SACO UN PAR DE CARCAJADAS, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO), FEERNANDA, ANII-MALFOY, INO. ALLYSAN (TE ROBÉ UNA FRASE, GRACIAS), LUNA-MAGA, SINNOUVE (EL HOMBRE MUGGLE APARECERÁ… PERO AUN NO), ROXIIO.**_

_**LES COMENTO QUE DEBIDO A LA EXTENSIÓN DEL CAPITULO TUVE QUE QUITAR LA PARTE DE BLAISE Y PANSY, PERO LES DEJO UN ADELANTO QUE RESOLVERÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE. **_

_**GRACIAS POR SU INFINITA PACIENCIA.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 20. Que humillante es el deseo.**

-Será mejor que empieces a correr Malfoy porque cuando te alcance voy a romperte las piernas.

-¡Ron!

-¿Tú y cuantos mas , weasel?

-¡Malfoy, harías el favor de colaborar y cerrar tu bocaza!

-Hermione, esta broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

-¡Harry, no empieces tu también!

-¡Cabrón!

Hermione vio como Ron apretaba los puños con furia contenida. Gracias a Merlín se le había ocurrido desarmarlos a tiempo

-¿Qué le has hecho?

Inesperadamente las manos de Malfoy rodearon su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Hermione pudo sentir como los músculos de su rostro se movían para formar una sonrisa llena de cinismo – la pregunta correcta Weasel es ¿Qué no le he hecho…aun? – su aliento cálido rebotó contra su oreja y un beso suave fue depositado en la base de su nuca. El cuerpo de Hermione tembló impotente.

A Draco la afirmación de la castaña lo había tomado por sorpresa completamente. El contacto de su piel al envolver su mano lo había dejado congelado, pero aquella afirmación falsa sobre el tipo de relación que mantenían había logrado sacarlo de orbita por un par de segundo, lo que demoró su mente siempre hábil para intentar sacarle partido a la situación. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le habían servido en bandeja de plata.

Harry tuvo que retener a Ron antes que este alcanzara a Malfoy quien seguía con su sonrisa en los labios y los brazos rodeando el cuerpo de la castaña

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. – dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Harry lo siento –replico ella irritadamente – Pero es lo que hay.

-¿Desde cuándo? – los ojos de Ron estaban inyectados de sangre y una vena muy pronunciada palpitaba en su cien.

Hermione sintió escalofríos. Lentamente alejó las manos de Malfoy no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de clara advertencia "_Tu y yo ya nos veremos las caras_" El rubio sonrió ante la promesa de confrontación.

-¿Desde cuándo? – volvió a preguntar Ron con un tono de voz intimidante. Por un instante Hermione se imaginó en una de las salas de interrogatorio de ministerio tras haber sido apresada y llamada a tomar declaración.

-Desde navidad – respondió, recuperándose lo suficiente para formar una oración coherente.

-Cuatro meses – declaró Harry, cruzando los brazos al decirlo.

-Demonios, Hermione. ¿Cuándo diablos pensabas decirlo? – inquirió Ron.

Abrió la boca para responder pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Se había quedado sin ideas. No sabía que decir. Malfoy vino en su ayuda.

-Queríamos esperar a que esto acabara – informó – Lo de Longbottom.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de creciente interés mientras Ron seguía observándolo como si fuese una mierda.

-¿Cómo es que te involucraste en todo esto?

-Hermione me lo contó

-¿Y cómo lograste conseguir información?

-Todo lo turbio e ilegal que suceda en Hogwarts puede y debe ser conocido por algún Slytherin, si es que un miembro de la casa no está detrás de todo – Malfoy se encogió de hombros antes de continuar – Pregunté a mis compañeros de clase de aquella época.

-Los que no están en Azkaban o muertos querrás decir – espetó Ron con desprecio.

El rubio lo miró con desafío – Los que me importan están a salvo y a mi lado. Los demás… no es asunto mío.

-De acuerdo – interrumpió Harry al ver que Ron abría la boca para seguir replicando – Nos quieres hacer creer que simplemente alguno confesó saber algo de este asunto.

Draco negó en silencio – Nadie dijo nada. Al parecer nadie sabía del asunto. Sin embargo, hace un par de días recibí una lechuza citándome mañana para hablar sobre Dolly.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Malfoy era eficazmente elocuente y creíble cuando mentía, incluso ella que conocía la verdad de todo el asunto se estaba creyendo lo que el rubio decía.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Harry

-Si hay alguna señal de aurores van a desaparecer y no se contactaran nuevamente.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en aquella sala. Harry y Ron miraban fijamente a Malfoy. Hermione paseaba los ojos de uno al otro sin saber que hacer o decir por temor de arruinar la historia de Draco y Luna… preparaba el té.

-Te das cuenta que tendremos que llevarte al cuartel para tomar tus declaraciones.

Hermione intervino enseguida – Si lo llevas perderemos la oportunidad de saber quién es Dolly. Un chivatazo de parte de alguien en el ministerio y todo se irá a la mierda Harry.

-Ella tiene razón Potter. Solo necesito un día para obtener algo.

Harry pareció meditar el asunto serenamente mientras Ron seguía con la mirada fija en Malfoy. Hermione creyó que los ojos empezarían a arderle de un momento a otro pues hacía mucho tiempo que no parpadeaba.

-Por más que lo intentes Potter no verás en mi mente nada más allá de lo que quiero que veas – declaró Malfoy, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa. -Y tu Weasley será mejor que dejes de intentarlo. Tus asedios son tan paupérrimos que hasta un niño de dos años puede evitarlos.

-¡Yo lo mato! – Exclamó Ron a nadie en particular lanzándose sobre Malfoy y logrando asestarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

El rubio se tambaleó pues el ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa. Hermione fue lo suficientemente inteligente para retenerlo por un brazo mientras Harry hacía otro tanto con Ron.

-Weasley definitivamente eres un troglodita.

Ron intentó soltarse pero Harry amenazó con hechizarlo si no dejaba de forcejear.

La escena fue interrumpida por Luna que llegó cargando cinco enormes tazas de té recién preparado sobre una bandeja. Su sonrisa y aspecto eran tan dulces que nadie se atrevió a replicar algo mientras ella iba poniendo una taza en las manos de cada uno de ellos.

-Me alegra mucho que ayudes a Neville – le dijo Luna a Malfoy cuando le entregó su taza. – Y me alegra que tu y Hermione finalmente estén juntos.

A ninguno en esa sala se le paso por alto el "finalmente" pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

Hermione dio dos tragos largos. Harry apenas probó un sorbo. Ron no hizo intento alguno por aparentar normalidad y beber del té. Malfoy lo bebió todo de un solo trago a pesar que la bebida estaba casi hirviendo. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Draco de repente acabando con el incomodo silencio.

-De eso nada Malfoy – intervino Ron – tenemos aun muchas cosas que preguntarte.

-Y yo no tengo nada más que decirles. Por ahora.

Ron quiso replicar algo más pero Harry lo tomó por un brazo y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Draco agradeció a Luna por el té dejando la taza sobre la bandeja. Hermione supo que algo tramaba al percatarse de la enorme sonrisa de suficiencia que lucía en aquel momento.

-Vendré a cenar esta noche – le dijo dirigiéndose a ella. Luego inesperadamente para todos y sin que Hermione pudiese hacer algo pues aun tenía la taza de té entre sus manos. Draco se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Fue un beso suave y delicado. Nada más que un simple roce de labios.

Con una expresión de completa consternación en su rostro, Hermione vio como Malfoy fijó discretamente su mirada sobre los rostros enfurecidos de Ron y Harry, enseguida una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro. Malfoy se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella y volvió a besarla pero esta vez la sensación fue tan intensa y placentera que ella no logró evitar cerrar los ojos y responderle gustosamente.

Draco se sentía en el cielo al sentir como los labios de la castaña se movían al mismo ritmo que los suyos. Harry y Ron tenían la sensación de haber caído en el poso más profundo del infierno. Hermione no sabía en qué lugar del purgatorio se encontraba (gracias AllySan) y Luna… ella orbitaba en su propio planeta, luciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Parecía que era la única que entendía plenamente lo que ocurría en aquel lugar.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver como la mirada penetrante y sensual de Malfoy la envolvía en un ardor placentero. Él sonrió y volvió a besarla solo que esta vez sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre su frente y sin decir o hacer algo más desapareció de la vista de todos. La discusión que se formó segundos después hizo que los cimientos de la casa de Hermione se sacudieran.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Afuera el viento soplaba fuertemente pero ninguno de los dos sentía frio. En ese momento Theo estaba acostado y reposaba la cabeza en la suave curva de la espalda de Astoria. Sus dedos indolentes se deslizaban con suavidad sobre la tentadora curva de sus preciosas nalgas mientras ella leía con atención los documentos que su abogado les había entregado aquella misma tarde. Theo se fijó en como cruzaba los tobillos con gracia y los mecía con suavidad en el aire por encima de él. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el infantil gesto.

Besó el hoyuelo al final de la espalda y empezó a subir hasta sus hombros, en el camino se encontró con sus cabellos y los olió con placer antes de retirarlos y seguir con su tarea de alcanzar el cuello. Astoria se estremeció cuando él empezó a morderle la oreja.

-Deja eso – le susurró contra su piel.

Ella quería permanecer impertérrita – Mañana Draco va a firmarlos y necesito saber que todo está en regla.

Theo seguía acariciándola sin tregua. Sus manos habían viajado hasta sus senos y apretaban suavemente sus pezones – Los escribió tu propio abogado. No se pudo equivocar.

Astoria apretó los labios y sofocó un gemido – No – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Él dejó de acariciarla. Se dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo incorporándose sobre su costado, descansando su cabeza sobre la mano derecha. Ella lo miró y descubrió el brillo del desafío en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que esos papeles son más importantes que…? - se detuvo, no sabía que palabras usar, ¿hacer el amor?¿Tener sexo? Al final se decidió por la más burda de todas las expresiones –¿…Follar?

Ella le miró y él sintió una oleada de placer por haber captado su atención.

- Lo hemos hecho…

-Trece veces –intervino rápidamente al ver que ella empezaba a contar con los dedos – contando la noche anterior.

-No sabía que llevabas la cuenta.

Theo sonrió con orgullo.

-Pensé que habían sido doce – le dijo con curiosidad

-Trece – insistió él – hay que contar una vez en que estabas tan exhausta que te quedaste dormida.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco. No quería llevar la conversación por esos derroteros. –Estos papeles son importantes. Necesito que los firmen mañana. Tengo que regresar a casa pronto.

Nott ignoró olímpicamente la incomodidad que le oprimió el pecho al escucharle decir aquello. Le besó el hombro con suavidad y ella le sonrió dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Déjame terminar – susurró ella – después haremos lo que tú quieras.

La promesa sonaba tentadora pero Theo no quería que ella terminara. Quería que toda su atención, toda ella se centrara en él. Eso era lo que quería. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba, después de la firma de los documentos ya no tendría ninguna excusa para verla y entonces su pequeño affaire habrá terminado.

Sin previo aviso Theo le tomó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle. Luego la besó en la boca y le tocó uno de sus pezones con el pulgar. Ella lo dejó hacer.

-¿Me deseas? - susurró Theo con lascivia. Una de sus manos le recorría la espalda y le pellizcaba una nalga mientras sus ojos la contemplaban.

-Déjame terminar – repitió mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba su mejilla contra el papel.

Él siguió acariciando su espalda desnuda. Pasó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y recorrió su pecho con las manos, sumiéndola en una mezcla de éxtasis y agonía cargada de vergüenza al no ser capaz de detener aquel estremecimiento de placer.

-No lo hagas Theo. – Le dijo abriendo los ojos – Voy a terminar de leer esto y no me vas a detener

Sus ojos brillaron con suspicacia - ¿Es un desafío?

-No.

-Te propongo algo…

-No creo que… - Astoria se interrumpió al sentir como el subía sobre ella y amoldaba sus cuerpos de tal manera que su protuberante erección quedaba anclada en medio de sus nalgas. Su peso la apretó contra la cama.

-Tú puedes seguir leyendo mientras yo me divierto un poco ¿Te parece? Te prometo que no voy a penetrarte.

-¿Estás loco? – le dijo ella doblando su cuerpo para mirarlo.

Él le mordió el hombro y se apretó más contra ella. Astoria intentó apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero lo único que consiguió fue estar aún más unida a él. Theo le cubrió la garganta y el hombro de besos y le lamió la piel con frenesí mientras restregaba continuamente su erección contra sus nalgas

-Vamos cariño – le dijo con suavidad junto a su oído – lee en voz alta para que también pueda enterarme de que va el asunto.

Astoria tragó con fuerza decidida a no dejarse vencer en aquel juego. Cambió la hoja y comenzó a leer en voz alta como él se lo había pedido.

-_Por una parte el señora Astoria Greengrass a quien ahora se le llamará Beneficiaria y por la otra parte el señor Draco Malfoy a quien se le denominará…_¡Hay!

Astoria gimió al sentir como Theo le mordía el hombro con fuerza.

-¡Eso no se vale! – le dijo frunciendo el cejo.

Él sonrió – Continua preciosa.

Astoria volvió a fijar su mirada en el documento. – …_hace constar que hará entrega, una vez legalizado ante… las autoridades… co… correspondien...tes este documento, de las propiedades… u…ubica_… ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – se detuvo al sentir una extraña sensación entre sus piernas.

-Yo. Nada – le dijo él con una sonrisa de niño travieso al que acababan de atrapar en medio de una fechoría.

Theo había acomodado su miembro entre el hueco que formaban sus piernas y con sus propios muslos la había obligado a cerrar las piernas sobre su él. No la estaba penetrando pero la iba a follar.

Empezó a moverse con frenesí, con el mismo movimiento de caderas que hacía cuando entraba en ella. Astoria olvidó los papeles, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca al sentir aquella placentera sensación entre sus piernas. El cuerpo de Theo vibró victorioso al ver como ella se olvidaba finalmente de aquellos malditos pergaminos. Con un movimiento rápido los arrojó lejos de ellos. Astoria seguía con los ojos cerrados. Podía verla porque ella había ladeado su cabeza. La vio fruncir el entrecejo, apretar los ojos y mostrar los dientes antes de que sonido de total placer brotara de su garganta. Theo se conmocionó había llegado al orgasmo, podía sentir como su miembro se mojaba con los fluidos que brotaban de su interior.

La respiración de Theo se aceleró enseguida, era como la de un animal enfebrecido que arrojaba oleadas de calor contra su piel desnuda.

-Tócame - dijo mientras le bajaba la mano hasta el hueco formado por sus piernas, donde esperaba su húmedo y caliente falo - Sí - gimió conforme comenzaba a moverse de forma exigente contra ella - . Sí, sí… Astoria.

Con una mano entrelazada a la de Astoria y los dos apretados contra la cama, Theo deslizó la otra hasta la parte más íntima de ella, que acarició y frotó al mismo ritmo que marcaba el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el de Ella. Su miembro viril se movía entre sus piernas provocando un inimaginable placer en Astoria, una sensación que fluyó hasta sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones florecieran. Un rocío húmedo y caliente se extendió por los dedos de ambos. Astoria acopló la mano a la cabeza del miembro de él, y sintió una profunda y morbosa satisfacción al oír los sonidos que conseguía extraer de Theo

-¿Me deseas… dentro de ti? - preguntó él con una voz incisiva, insistente y extrema. – ¿O prefieres seguir leyendo los papeles?

Astoria se mordió el labio con el rostro apoyado sobre un lado contra la cama.

-Sí, te deseo - dijo con un sollozo -. Te deseo.

Astoria se puso de rodillas y él penetró muy dentro de ella mientras con las manos le cogía los pechos y le besaba la nuca. Cuando llegó al orgasmo gritó gozosa, fundiendo su voz con el gruñido masculino de Theo. Los dos eran, ni más ni menos, un par de amantes a quienes les quedaban las horas contadas.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Draco se apareció en su casa aun luciendo una sonrisa traviesa. Enfurecer a aquel par de idiotas había logrado alegrarle el día ¡No el día, maldita sea! ¡Todo el estúpido mes! Y si a aquello se le sumaba el hecho que había besado a Hermione y esta le había correspondido… Draco suspiró hondamente mientras sentía como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza impulsado por una alegría que hacía mucho no sentía.

Era imposible que Granger negara lo evidente. En tres ocasiones la había besado y ella le había correspondido. No había forma que pudiese razonar ante los hechos y Draco estaba contento por ello. La próxima vez que la viera llegaría muy lejos. No le mentía cuando le dijo que iría esa noche a cenar. Un plan de ataque ya estaba completamente estructurado en su cabeza y pensaba ejecutarlo con total eficacia.

Encendió la chimenea e intentó comunicarse con Theo para preguntarle si sabía algo de Blaise. Pero según su secretaria ninguno de los dos estaba en las oficinas en ese momento. Tomó nota mental de llamar la atención a ese par. En la actualidad, industrias Malfoy había pasado a ser patrimonio de las tres familia, o de lo que quedaba de ellas, pero últimamente ni a Zabini ni a Nott parecían importarles lo que pasara con el dinero y las inversiones.

Draco sacó su varita y conjuró su _patronus_. No había logrado encontrar a Blaise y el parecía no atender sus lechuzas, la única vía que quedaba por agotar sería su _patronus_. La figura de un enorme lobo con gruesas patas, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos feroces apareció ante el revoloteando a su alrededor. Draco se permitió observarlo unos segundos mientras evocaba el recuerdo con el cual había, después de una larga temporada de intentos, logrado conjurar un _patronus_ como Merlín manda.

Después que la figura desapareciera para ir en busca de Blaise. Draco le pidió a su elfina que en cuanto el señor Zabini llegará a su casa lo hiciera subir a su habitación. Malfoy necesitaba observar algunos recuerdos en su _pensadero_, aquella frase que Lovegood había lanzado sin pensar hizo que se preguntara que tanto sabía aquella mujercita sobre lo que él sentía por Granger. Pansy ya le había contado más o menos lo que Lovegood sabía pero no estaba seguro de cuanta información le había compartido Blaise mientras estaban en Hogwarts.

Mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso Draco pensó que no podía seguir ocultado lo que sentía por aquella pequeña mandona e irritante mujer. Era imposible negarlo. Estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Le gustaba todo de ella. Una mujer voluntariosa, inquieta y completamente leal a su familia y a los amigos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco había aprendido que la lealtad era una virtud poco valorada pero que para él era un completo tesoro.

En el transcurso de las últimas semanas, Draco lle gó a la conclusión que esa mujer le era completa y absolutamente irresistible, en el aspecto intelectual era simplemente fascinante: jamás lo aburriría y estaba seguro que una vez compartieran el lecho…. bueno…. tampoco lo aburriría en ese aspecto.

Era innegable la atracción que sentía por ella. Cada vez que la sentía cerca, todo su cuerpo se tensaba de expec tativas. En Hermione vibraba una energía femenina que capturaba todos sus sentidos. Cuando estaba solo por las noches, su imagen comenzaba a hechizarlo. Cuando estaba con ella, se sorprendía recorriendo con la mirada la curva de los pechos, de masiado expuestos en algunas ocasiones o totalmente ocultos bajo el uniforme de la academia de legisladores. La cintura breve y la suave redondez de las caderas lo tentaban y seducían cuan do la observaba moverse con aquel sutil balanceo que le provocaba la contracción de los músculos de la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Ella era, en una simple palabra, hermosa ante sus ojos, perfecta para sus sentidos y estimulante para su ingenio. Si todo eso no significaba que estaba enamorado, entonces tal vez nunca encontraría el amor porque simplemente no podía creer que pudiese manifestar un cumulo de sentimientos tan profundo por otra persona que no fuese Hermione J. Granger. Draco se detuvo en medio de la escalera al percatarse que no tenía idea del significado de la J en su nombre. Tomó nota mental de preguntárselo aquella misma noche.

Ahogó una maldición. No cabía duda que estaba loco por ella, por sus ojos castaños que casi siempre lo observaban con furia, por su nariz pequeña y respingona y sus apetecibles labios. Pero sobre todo por su sola presencia, aquella que lo cautivaba y le resultaba completamente irresistible y embrujadora.

Suspiró hondamente. Tenía que actuar pronto o terminaría arrinconado junto a una ventana observando tras el cristal mientras la lluvia caía fuera e imaginando estupideces como un idiota enamorado. ¡Enamorado! la palabra a un le sonaba extraña y ajena en su mente, pero el sentimiento era real y vivaz.

Cuando cruzó frente a la puerta cerrada de una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Draco se detuvo en seco al escuchar claramente el sollozo de una mujer. Sin necesidad de escucharlo una segunda vez, supo que provenía de Pansy. Frunció el cejo, la situación entre sus amigos era insostenible. Pansy quería a Blaise pero no estaba seguro de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella y Pansy no merecía sufrir nuevamente por su causa. Sin atreverse a llamar, abrió la puerta lentamente lo suficiente para asomar levemente la mirada, lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Su _patronus_, el que acababa de conjurar hacía unos minutos en su biblioteca, estaba en medio de la habitación. Draco no logró escuchar sus propias palabras a través de la figura del lobo porque los gemidos y gritos provenientes de Blaise y Pansy acallaron cualquier otro sonido. La figura plateada del lobo desapareció sin que la pareja se percatara de lo sucedido.

_-Te quiero._

Escuchó decir a alguien pero no se detuvo a saber cuál de los dos lo había dicho. Era algo demasiado intimo que solo los involucraba a ellos. Cerró la puerta en silencio y escribió una nota que dejó pegada a la puerta de la habitación. Sonrió de medio lado. Finalmente las cosas empezaban a encajar.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNÑÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ **

Hermione se dejó caer agotada sobre su sillón. A su lado Luna la miraba con una expresión llena de asombro. Ella intentó ignorarla pero era imposible ignorar a Luna, sus grandes ojos y su penetrante mirada te podían hacer sentir como un niño asustadizo.

-Siento que hayas presenciado todo esto – le dijo al abrir los ojos y mirarla fijamente – No tenía ninguna intención que Harry y Ron se enteraran hoy de….

-¡Bah! – Exclamó Luna haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto – lo han tomado mejor de lo que llegué a imaginar.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad. ¡Merlín casi se había batido en duelo con esos dos!

-Odian a Malfoy y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Luna se removió en su asiento pues el peso de vientre empezaba a incomodarle la respiración. – Puede ser – acordó Luna – pero lo importante aquí no es lo que ellos sientan sino lo que tú sientas. Si te mantienes en tus trece Harry y Ron terminaran aceptando a Malfoy, tal vez nunca lleguen a ser amigos. Pero no van a perderte a ti solo porque estas con él.

Su argumento era bueno y valido. Sin embargo, ella y Malfoy no estaban juntos en realidad y no tenía intención de que eso sucediera jamás.

-Oye Hermione – Luna se giró en su asiento para quedar frente a ella – Ahora que Malfoy y tú finalmente están juntos. Quiero aprovechar para disculparme por lo que sucedió en Hogwarts durante el séptimo curso.

Una alarma incesantemente ruidosa se prendió en la mente de la castaña al escuchar aquellas palabras que la habían tomado completamente por sorpresa. ¿A qué se refería Luna? Inteligentemente, decidió guardar silencio y escuchar.

-Debí habértelo dicho pero… - continúo ella afligidamente – quería mucho a Blaise y no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Imagino que ustedes ya lo hablaron ¿Verdad? Tú y Malfoy

"Pero ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?" quiso preguntar – Si – respondió automáticamente – está todo aclarado.

Luna sonrió – Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Hermione quería saber de una buena vez sobre a qué rayos se refería, pero temía que Luna se diera cuenta que ella y Malfoy realmente no estaban juntos.

-No hay nada que perdonar – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la suya – No fue culpa tuya - se arriesgó a decir.

Luna volvió a sonreír mientras se puso en pie y caminaba para buscar su abrigo – Debo volver a la madriguera. Mañana Dean y yo regresamos a casa, el bebé está a punto de llegar.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír aunque el cambio brusco del tema logró descolocarla levemente – Dile a Dean que nos envié una lechuza cuando rompas aguas. Nos gustaría estar allí.

-Claro que sí – respondió mientras abría la puerta.

-Luna – Hermione la detuvo antes que se fuera. Se mordió el labio nerviosa temiendo cometer una imprudencia, pero tal vez era la oportunidad más clara que había tenido de comprobar sus sospechas – Cuando hace poco me pedías disculpas por lo que había pasado en Hogwarts ¿te referías a aquella noche en la que Malfoy y yo….?

-Blaise le ayudó con la poción multijugos – dijo rápidamente como queriendo excusarse – le abrían expulsado a él también. Hermione, el amor a veces te hace imprudente ¿Lo comprendes verdad?

Con los ojos abiertos como platos la castaña logró asentir muy lentamente. Luna acababa de confirmar sus sospechas y ella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Es bueno saberlo – continuó Luna mientras salía a la escalinata – Adiós Hermione.

-Adiós Luna – susurró ella minutos después a la puerta cerrada.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNÑÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ **

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?

Jennifer Pingnon miraba con atención a Alexander Barron, el jefe de los aurores, mientras hablaba. Barron era una un hombre maduro de unos cincuenta y cinco años con un bigote muy poblado. Tenía un cuerpo de en sueño a pesar de su edad y unos ojos encantadoramente verdes. Su temple y su seguridad le habían llevado a ganarse con méritos suficientes el puesto que ostentaba actualmente desde hace más de diez años.

Barron era viudo, tenía dos hijas de su edad, a quienes sobreprotegía a capa y espada. Según las malas lenguas también mantenía tres amantes bastante jóvenes. En ese momento mientras era víctima de su mirada penetrante y oscura, Jennifer entendió porque las chicas se dejaban seducir por él.

-Todos los testigos presentan perdida o modificación de la memoria, señor…

Jennifer se fijó en Harry y tuvo que morderse la lengua para poder concentrarse en tema principal de aquella reunión: el caso "FRAUDE EXTASIS". Harry, su compañero de cuadrilla y que en aquel momento se encontrara de pie a su lado, seguía hablando del caso mientras ella intentaba dar sentido a sus palabras. La mente le estaba fallando y eso se debía a la abstinencia sexual que practicaba desde hace dos meses. ¡Rayos! Era el único argumento que podía explicar por qué su jefe le estaba pareciendo tormentosamente atractivo en ese momento.

-Hemos intentado revertir el hechizo pero en San mungo nos han advertido que puede causar locura en los detenidos.

Jennifer desvió la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Weasley. Harry, Weasley y ella eran parte de la cuadrilla número 12 del escuadrón de aurores y eran los segundos al mando del caso "FRAUDE EXTASIS" El pelirrojo siguió hablando y ella no pudo evitar que un ligero temblor de deseo le recorriera las piernas. A sus veinticuatro años, Jennifer Pingnon no había conocido el nirvana del placer sexual hasta el día en que se acostó con él. Weasley era un completo pelmazo como ser humano, pero entre las sabanas era un fuego que amenazaba siempre con consumirla y ella estaba constantemente dispuesta a que lo hiciera.

Jennifer había nacido en Inglaterra en el seno de una familia ancestralmente mágica. Su padre era un auror consumado y su madre una medimaga reconocida. Como única hija, Jennifer recibió todo el amor y la sobreprotección que un niño puede recibir en el mundo mágico. Pero antes de cumplir los once años, los rumores que Voldermort podría regresar eventualmente asustaron a su padre, quien decidió trasladarse a América llevándose consigo toda su familia. Retornaron a su país natal cuando Voldermort fue finalmente derrotado.

Estudió en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Salem donde aprendió todo lo que una bruja necesita saber, no era tan buena como Hogwarts pero si lo suficiente para que ella lograse entrar por sus propios méritos en la academia de aurores. Su padre nunca había estado más orgulloso.

Desde el primer día de academia se hizo amiga de Harry, él era un chico bastante majo al cual era imposible odiar y mucho menos ignorar. Era famoso, era un héroe y tenía un par de ojos verdes muy tiernos. Sin embargo, hacerse amiga de Harry trajo consigo conocer a Ronald Weasley y eso había sido su perdición. Jennifer parpadeó fuertemente, se dijo que no volvería a pensar en él. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

La reunión se alargó por un par de horas más. Obviamente ellos no se libraron de una nueva reprimenda y de una revaloración profunda de los objetivos de la investigación. Si en una semana no había resultados les quitarían el caso y esa sería una mancha muy grave en su historial sobre todo si tenían en cuenta que trabajaba al lado de dos héroes de guerra reconocidos y que ella era hija de uno de los aurores más temerarios. Suspiró en silencio.

-Señorita Pingnon – la llamó su jefe mientras Ron y Harry salían del despacho – Necesito hablar con usted.

Jennifer se asustó. Odiaba la frase "necesitamos hablar" era la misma frase que su novio había usado un día después de tres años de noviazgo para confesarle que en cuanto a sus apetitos sexuales se refería, él prefería el brusco toque de otro hombre. Indudablemente eso explicaba porque casi nunca llegaba a los orgasmos cuando estaba a su lado y también era una razón de peso para explicar porque sucumbió ante las insistentes propuestas de connotación sexual que Weasley le hacía permanentemente.

Al final resultó no ser nada del otro mundo. Su padre había pedido un favor especial en su nombre y el Jefe Barron quería estar seguro que ella estaba de acuerdo. Pignon iba a ser trasladada de cuadrilla en cuanto concluyera el caso que llevaban actualmente.

Salió del despacho sin mirar a nadie en particular mientras caminaba por el interminable pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas de su cuadrilla. Había tomado la mejor decisión dadas las circunstancias, resulta que su mente y su cuerpo le estaban jugando una mala pasada; se estaba encaprichando con Weasley y eso era totalmente impensable entre dos personas que tenían un trabajo de alto riesgo, como el de ellos. No podía permitir que esos sentimientos interfirieran en su desempeño laboral. Había trabajado mucho para estar donde estaba y no lo iba a arrojar por la bordar debido a un encaprichamiento infantil.

Cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo vio a un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, con cabello rojizo y mirada cejuda, que hablaba con una menuda mujer menuda. A Jennifer casi se le paró el corazón. Sin perder tiempo, volvió sobre sus pasos, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un enfrentamiento con él. Fue una reacción puramente instintiva; su mente sabía que necesitaba hablar con él, pero su cuerpo emprendió la huida.

-¡Pingnon! – Su voz se alzó sobre el ruido del pasillo. Aquel rugido grave era reconocible entre una multitud.

Apretó el paso y al llegar a una esquina dobló a su derecha. Miró hacia atrás, el aun la seguía y se estaba acercando. Jennifer sintió pánico. Empezó a correr, la gente la miraba con extrañeza pero a ella no le importaba. Necesitaba huir rápidamente.

Como caído del cielo, el servicio de señoras apareció a su izquierda. Se lanzó al interior, empujó la puerta y esperó de pie, con una mano en el pecho para intentar calmar el retumbar de su corazón. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en la diminuta estancia provista de varios retretes. Aguardó, congelada, a que se desvaneciera el sonido de sus pisadas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente hacia dentro obligándola a retroceder de un salto para evitar el golpe. Ron llenó el umbral, su mirada era amenazante, tenía el cejo fieramente fruncido y los ojos chispeaban furia. Obviamente no le había divertido el jueguecito de persecución al que lo había sometido además que había podido notar el mal humor que lo acompañaba desde el momento en que se lo encontró en el despacho del jefe Barron.

-¡No puedes entrar aquí!

Él dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta.

-Ya estoy dentro

Jennifer respiró hondo, intentando serenarse.

-Es el lavado de señoras. Entrará alguna.

-Puede que sí. – Ron caminó hacia ella acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos centímetros. Jennifer tuvo inclinar la cabeza para verle a los ojos – O puede que no. Necesitamos hablar ahora y tú has escogido el sitio.

-Yo no he elegido nada - le espetó ella - Trataba de evitarte...

-Ya me he dado cuenta - repuso él secamente -. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

No iba a decírselo ni porque las llamas del infierno le quemaran la planta de los pies

-No has contestado a mis lechuzas – continuó el al ver que ella permanecía en silencio.

-No quería hablar contigo. – Confesó sin ningún pesar.

Ron arqueó sus cejas y la miró inquisitivo - ¿Por qué? ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

Esta vez fue ella quien lo miró fijamente - No ¿Qué podría ocultarte?

-Podrías estar embarazada – le dijo – la ultima vez no….

Ella bufó burlonamente – No estoy embarazada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te llegó la regla?

Jennifer le dio un empujón en el hombro pero él no se movió un milímetro – ¡vete a la mierda Weasley! - Mientras hablaba, intentó deslizarse hacia un lado.

Pero Ron le puso las manos en la cintura, atrapándola.

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar - dijo en tono irritado.

Ella levantó la barbilla dignamente - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – replicó - ¿Follarme?

Se había dicho que tenía que rehuir de su presencia, pero era imposible esconderse de un hombre que medía uno noventa. Fuera donde fuese el maldito siempre la encontraba poniendo su mundo patas arriba. Procuraría no permitir que él lo supiera, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma seguir sucumbiendo a sus deseos… ¡Maldita sea! La regla no le había venido y ella no lo recordaba hasta que él lo había mencionado

Ron empezó a sonreírle con coquetería – Te gusta – declaró – No puedes mentirme Pignon, te encanta que te folle. No intentes fingir que no es así. Cada vez que te toco tu cuerpo responde enseguida.

Jennifer se sonrojó. – En ningún momento he declarado que no me haya gustado - Calló un instante para tomar fuerzas -. Es que no quiero volver a hacerlo.

-Mentira - Tenía la mirada fija en sus pechos. Sus ojos cambiaron lentamente, igual que su expresión, que se tensó de deseo - Se te han puesto los pezones de punta. Y ni siquiera te he besado todavía.

A Jennifer se le heló la sangre. Se maldijo en silencio por ser incapaz de rechazar sus asaltos. Su cuerpo la traicionaba una y otra y otra vez, deseaba a Ron Weasley con todas las fuerzas de su alma, quería que la follara siempre, ¡Por Merlín! Quería que la follara ahora mismo, en aquel lavado de señoras. Miró a Ron con un gesto de impotencia. Su mirada también estaba cargada de deseo.

-Jennifer – susurró su nombre con sensualidad.

La tensión flotaba en el ambiente. Después de pocos segundos, Jennifer fue consciente de algo. Iban a follar allí en el lavado de señoras del ministerio de magia y ella no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo. Invadida por el pánico, apoyó las manos en el pecho de él y empujó, pero sin resultado alguno.

-No podemos —dijo débilmente—. ¡Aquí no, por el amor de Dios!

Pero él no la escuchaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca.

-¿Qué? —dijo en tono ausente al tiempo que le apretaba la cintura con las manos y la atraía hacia él.

Jennifer gimió en voz alta al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Él inclinó la cabeza para besarla, y ella levantó la boca automáticamente. Sus labios eran suaves, su boca ardiente. El deseo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, irresistible como la marea, y sus manos dejaron de empujarlo para aferrar con los puños la tela de la túnica de auror. Él la apretó aún más contra sí, y ladeó la cabeza para ahondar en el beso introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Jennifer respondió ansiosa y obediente.

Ron se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un golpe y tomó sus nalgas en las manos para levantarla con fuerza contra su miembro erecto. El ardor del deseo explotó en una llamarada que los consumió a los dos. Ron retiró la boca un momento y gimió:

-¡Por Merlín! - Al mismo tiempo le alzó la falda de un tirón y le bajó las bragas por los muslos.

Jennifer sintió la fría baldosa de cerámica contra las nalgas desnudas. Ron la había levantado por la cintura dejándola sentada sobre el lavado de manos.

-Ron aquí no… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro jadeo al sentir los dedos de Ron en medio de sus muslos. Cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza sobre el espejo a su espalda, abrió la boca presa de un placer incontrolable. Trago grueso e intento hablar de nuevo – Espera… no es el… - nuevamente gimió - …lugar

-No puedo esperar

Fue una afirmación rotunda. Su voz era áspera, temblorosa. La sujetó por las caderas con un brazo mientras se inclinaba para quitarle del todo las bragas. Se irguió nuevamente y la besó de manera apasionada y febril. Le separó los muslos y se situó entre ellos sin dejar sus labios. Ella le abrió la cremallera del pantalón y liberó su erección, brindándole una suave caricia que lo hizo gruñir con desesperación.

Ron no perdió un segundo más y sin ningún aviso entró en ella. Jennifer clavó las uñas en sus hombros al sentir como él se hundía en ella. Él empujó con fuerza, dilatándola hasta lo insoportable. Ella era presa de un placer indescriptible. En cuanto estuvo completamente envuelto por su intimidad, él estuvo a punto de correrse, ella no aguantó tanto y llegó al clímax solo con la penetración inicial.

Ron tragó en silencio deteniendo sus movimientos y apoyando su frente húmeda contra la de Jennifer

-Me voy a volver loco por tu culpa – le dijo – Simplemente con penetrarte ya siento deseos de correrme.

A ella le pasaba lo mismo, lo acababa de experimentar pero no dijo nada. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Su cuerpo solo respondía al inmenso placer que estaba recibiendo. Temblaba como respuesta al orgasmo que acababa de experimentar y él la acarició para tranquilizarla antes de empezar con sus embestidas.

Empezó a moverse despacio y con cuidado, en pequeñas penetraciones contenidas, que provocaron espasmos de un placer doloroso e intenso que hizo que ambos se estremecieran con fuerza. Pronto se dieron cuenta que no era suficiente y él empujó más fuerte y cada vez más rápido.

Jennifer sintió como su miembro se movía hacia adelante y atrás dentro de ella, y sus músculos internos se contrajeron de puro placer. Gimió de nuevo, hundiendo las uñas en él, era su segundo orgasmo. Ron soltó un juramento, había jurado contenerse e ir despacio, pero ver como ella se corría una segunda vez, sentir como su cuerpo temblaba entre sus manos y como sus uñas se clavaban en sus espalda podría hacer perder la cabeza hasta el hombre más tozudo del mundo.

Ron la tomó por las nalgas acercándola al borde del lavado, de esta manera pudo penetrarla más profundo y con mayor rapidez. Había empezado a sudar mientras buscaba su propia satisfacción. El cuerpo de Jennifer se mantenía flácido y maleable en sus brazos, completamente satisfecha y eso hizo que su pecho se llenara de un orgullo primitivo de macho dominante.

Ron empezó a empujar con fuerza, y maldijo cuando vio que ella empezaba a alcanzar su tercer orgasmo. ¡Maldijo por lo bajo! ¿Por qué, entre todas las mujeres del planeta, tenía que dar precisamente con otra chica multiorgásmica? Aquello era demasiado para su libido, no podía mantenerse apartado mucho tiempo de ellas. Ya lo había experimentado con Hermione, pero Jennifer era una tentación mayor de lo que alguna vez fue su amiga.

En aquel momento empezó a abrirse la puerta con un crujido.

Ron se movió con la velocidad del rayo y empujó la puerta con la mano izquierda para cerrarla de golpe antes de que hubiera podido abrirse una fracción de centímetro.

-¡Oiga! - exclamó una mujer indignada desde el otro lado

-Éstá ocupado - dijo Ron con voz ronca sin cesar su persistente penetración

Jennifer lo miró en silencio. No le importaba que al otro lado de la puerta una mujer esperara para entrar en el servicio y que al hacerlo inevitablemente los habría encontrado con las manos en la masa. No pensó en lo que diría su padre ni el daño que algo así podría hacerle a su carrera. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, apretar con sus piernas las caderas de Ron y contraer sus músculos vaginales sobre su miembro. La sensación fue inmensamente placentera.

Ron empezó a gemir con fuerza, un sonido gutural y primitivo que brotaba de lo más profundo de su garganta. El sudor le bajaba desde su rostro hasta al cuello para ir a esconderse dentro de su túnica. Cerró los ojos con fuerza anunciando que estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo pero entonces sintió como Jennifer succionaba su miembro, literalmente lo hizo. Ron abrió los ojos llenos de impresión y la miró con absoluta fascinación. Arremetió con fuerza contra ella, dos, tres veces, una vez más, y al final se contrajo violentamente. La cabeza le cayó hacia atrás y de su pecho emergió un gruñido áspero y lleno de placer

Jennifer vio como empezaba a temblar y ella soltó su miembro para después succionarlo nuevamente contrayendo sus músculos otra vez. Ron gritó de nuevo esta vez más fuerte, dio tres embistes más y volvió a correrse dentro de ella, siguió embistiendo mientras se corría, simplemente sentía que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y unas cuantas lágrimas se le habían escapado de tanto placer. Jennifer alcanzó el orgasmo una tercera vez y fue tan placentero que tuvo que hundir su rostro en el pecho de Ron y morder la tela de su túnica para sofocar sus propios gritos.

-Es usted un desvergonzado – dijo la mujer al otro lado de la puerta. Ron aun la seguía sujetando con su mano – Voy a avisar a los aurores inmediatamente ¡Que escándalo!

Ron levantó la cabeza lentamente. La expresión de sus ojos era indescifrable, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aspiró profundamente y explotó:

-Señora váyase – rugió furioso - ¿Es que no ve que estoy ocupado?

Jennifer no pudo evitar reírse sonoramente pero después se calmó y lo miró tan fijamente que Ron empezó a sentirse nervioso.

-Tengo que irme – fue lo único que ella dijo. Lo empujó suavemente para que él saliera de su interior. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar un leve gemido al hacerlo.

Tenía la falda arrebujada alrededor de la cintura, las piernas abiertas, el rostro sonrojado, los labios hinchados y el peinado completamente revuelto cuando desapareció. Ron se quedó con sus bragas en las manos.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Nunca en su corta vida había sentido un deseo tan profundo como el que estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que la botella de vino que había comprado hacia tan solo una media hora escapaba de su mano para precipitarse ruidosamente contra el suelo. El estallido hizo que Hermione reaccionara lo suficiente para salir corriendo de la cocina como alma perseguida por el demonio. Draco solo atinó a escuchar el fuerte grito que profirió, el ruido de sus pasos precipitados al subir por la escalera y finalmente el golpe de una puerta azotada con violencia.

El joven brujo nunca imaginó, ni en sus mejores sueños que Hermione J. Granger tuviese por costumbre caminar completamente desnuda por su casa.

-¡Oh mierda! - exclamó Hermione totalmente avergonzada después de cerrar tras de sí la puerta de su habitación - ¡Oh mierda¡ ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!

_"!Que rayos hace Malfoy en mi cocina!"_ se preguntó mientras buscaba su pijama debajo de la almohada, una escueta bata verde de tirantes que le llegaba a media pierna.

_¡La había visto desnuda! - por las barbas de Merlín - ¡Draco Malfoy la había visto completamente desnuda!_

Hermione se dejó caer en su cama pesadamente mientras enterraba el rostro entre los almohadones. No sabía por qué el destino tendía a jugarle tan malas pasadas. De todas las cosas que habían salido mal ese día la que acababa de pasar era la peor de todas.

El chasquido de la puerta la distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la cabeza y guió su mirada en la dirección del ruido. Malfoy había entrado a su habitación deteniéndose a un costado de su cama. Levantó la vista y pudo observar como él tenía sus ojos completamente fijos en su trasero semi descubierto. Gritó con furia antes de salir huyendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Él la detuvo tomándola por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y finalmente la abrazó. Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil, completamente desarmada ante lo absurdo de toda la situación.

La deseaba. Draco se había enfebrecido de sensualidad y ansiedad. Podía notar contra su cuerpo aquellos pechos redondos que hasta hace pocos minutos había contemplado libremente. Sus muslos tentadores y sus seductoras caderas estaban lo suficientemente cerca para hacer que su corazón bombeara aceleradamente.

La necesitaba, pero quería algo más que penetrar en ella; quería poseerla por completo. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, Draco sabía que no le era completamente indiferente. Hermione no se había puesto tensa, solo estaba prevenida, ni se había apartado asqueada, ni había dado muestras de enfado. Sabía distinguir muy bien cuándo una mujer le era hostil y cuándo jugaba a hacerse la indignada, y aquel no era ninguno de los dos casos. Solo estaba allí, quieta en medio de sus brazos sin atreverse apartarlo pero tampoco a aceptarlo del todo. Aquello era un puro infierno.

La abrazó con más fuerza y hundió el rostro en ella.

-Dime… cuando quieras que pare - dijo con voz sofocada - Dime… si no quieres que siga adelante.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante sus palabras y Draco tuvo miedo que hubiesen salido antes de tiempo. Tenía que hacerla sentir su propio deseo, tenía que hacerla vibrar de tanto anhelo hasta que al final no tuviese otro remedio que entregarse a sus fantasías y él estaría allí dispuesto a cumplir todas y cada una de ellas.

De repente su mente se puso en blanco al sentir las manos de Malfoy rodeando su cuerpo. Él se inclinó sí mismo para acercarla un poco más a él. Había demasiada proximidad entre ellos, una intimidad tan placentera que la hacía sentirse extrañamente cómoda. Hermione sintió su propio control derrumbarse. La fragancia de su piel llenó sus fosas nasales, un indicio de colonia y jabón de afeitar, y la limpia y calidad fragancia masculina que sólo le pertenecía a él "Menta, azafrán y lima". Respirando profundamente, ella sintió una sacudida elemental en respuesta.

-Dime cuando quieres que pare.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba ante sus palabras. Una simple frase que le daba todo el poder y el control de la situación. En su mente se libraba un lucha titánica, entre la curiosidad del deseo y la inherente razón. Malfoy no le dio tregua para declarar un vencedor. Se puso sobre ella e inclinó el rostro sobre el suyo.

-Quiero besarte Granger - susurro contra sus labios - quiero que sientas lo que yo siento. Quiero sentir el tacto de tu piel contra mis labios.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tragó en seco.

-Quiero recorrer tu hermoso cuerpo con mi manos. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba. Sin dejar un rincón sin explorar.

Levantó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su hombro derecho. Los músculos de Draco se tensaron ante el contacto.

-Quiero ver tu mirada cuando te sea imposible controlar el éxtasis glorioso que solo nace de la unión entre dos cuerpos - la mano que rodeaba su cintura viajó hasta el inicio de sus nalgas - nuestros cuerpos

Hermione guió su otra mano hasta el hombro izquierdo y Draco sintió que con ese simple contacto ella le había hecho tocar un pedazo del cielo con la punta de los dedos.

-Quiero besar cada milímetro de ti. Conocer tu olor, escuchar tus gemidos, conocer tus secretos. No me rechaces Hermione. Te juro que puedo hacerte completamente feliz.

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada penetrante fija en ella. Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y que algo de sudor frio bajaba por su espalda. Estaba excitada y anhelante, quería sucumbir y permitir que Malfoy hiciera todo lo que le había dicho… pero tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que vendría después.

Quería gritarle que se detuviera. Debía parar. Aquello no podía ser, era imposible, Eran dos polos opuestos, vivían en dos mudos que chocaban en todos y cada unos de sus aspectos. ¡Detente Malfoy! - quiso decirle, quiso gritarle. Pero no lo hizo. Hermione podía sentir bien duro contra ella su pene erecto y la mano de él en su cadera empujándola hacia sí. Estaba a un paso de perder su propia cordura.

-Dime que pare - repitió él, pero en el fondo solo esperaba que ella no abriera su boca para otra cosa que no fuese besarlo.

Hermione puso las manos detrás de su cuello y gimoteó a la vez que se arqueaba contra él. Draco respondió con un gruñido mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. La castaña jadeó al sentir más íntimamente su dureza. El rubio ante su anhelante respuesta: ella clavó sus dedos sobre los hombros, algunas uñas se enterraron en su piel a través de la prenda que aun vestía.

Malfoy la dominó completamente y la guió hasta su cama haciéndola caer suavemente sobre el colchón. Luego él imitó sus movimientos, se colocó encima de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y miles de interrogantes surcaron sus mentes "¿_Quién es este hombre que yace sobre mi?" - "¿Quién es esta mujer por la que quiero perder la razón?" - "¿Quiénes somos ahora?" - "¿Quiénes seremos después de esto?"_

Una sensación irracional se extendió por Hermione. Un exabrupto cargado de promiscuidad salió de su garganta, un auténtico sonido animal. Por unos instantes se había visto reflejada en aquellos ojos grises, de alguna extraña manera pudo ver en ellos los pensamientos del hombre que estaba sobre ella. Y solo su mirada anhelante, solo su ojos de fuego fueron suficientes para hacerla perder la razón.

-Draco…

-Hermione… - la interrumpió él - voy a hacerte feliz. Lo juro.

Ella le acarició los hombros y la espalda. Sentía los latidos del corazón de él. Draco empezó a temblar y se apretó contra ella.

-Te voy a hacer muy feliz —repitió.

Hermione se mordió el labio y juntó su cabeza a la de él. Draco la miró intensamente. El aire caliente de su respiración golpeó sus labios, y ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse por dentro.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad "Dime" - insistió él, mientras su cabeza se acercaba a la suya.

Y los recuerdos de quiénes eran y que habían sido, de los últimos besos, de anhelos agonizantes, fueron consumidos en un rugido de deseo. Sólo existía su gemido atrapado en la boca caliente de Draco, el beso comenzó como una agresión, transformándose velozmente en un tipo de rápida y eufórica reverencia. Su lengua se hundió dentro de ella, fuerte y segura, y ella lanzó un grito ante el placer de ello, el sonido suavizado por sus labios. Él se detuvo para jugar con ella, usando sus labios, dientes, lengua, luego volviendo dentro, ahondando dentro de su boca con besos gloriosamente agresivos. Su mano se deslizó desde su cuello al final de su espina dorsal, atrayéndola más firmemente contra él. Arqueándose en respuesta, Hermione gimió cuando su palma alcanzó su trasero y la impulso contra sus caderas. Estaba desnuda bajo la bata, la única barrera que existía entre ellos eran los pantalones de Draco, pudo sentir la dura marca de su excitación.

EL placer se intensifico hasta llegar a un tono casi atemorizante.

-Alguna vez has deseado tanto algo y por tanto tiempo que lo demás pierde sentido para ti - le dijo durante unos segundos en los que tuvo que interrumpir el beso por falta de aire

Ella negó en silencio sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Él sonrió de medio lado - Yo si - dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Draco apretó sus caderas con las de ella. Parecía que en algún momento su mente había captado el pequeño detalle de su desnudes.

-Puedo sentirte... - murmuró con voz queda cerrando los ojos con fuerza - ¡Maldita sea! Puedo sentirte condenadamente bien.

Abrió los ojos y la observó en silencio durante un instante que a Hermione se le antojó eterno.

-Me estas mojando los pantalones - le dijo sin pestañear - estas deliciosamente húmeda.

Ella se mordió el labio y el cerró los ojos nuevamente. Temía quedar en ridículo. Eran tanto los años, tanto el deseo y la situación era tan malditamente lujuriosa que Draco sintió el peligro de correrse en sus pantalones. ¡Merlín bendito no permitiera que algo tan vergonzoso le pasara en ese momento! ¡Y menos con Granger debajo de él!

Fascinada ante las sensaciones que Draco le transmitía, Hermione no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos bajo su camisa. Sus dedos pasaron sobre los músculos en expansión de su pecho, la fuerte bóveda de sus costillas. Draco se quedó inmóvil, controlándose tan severamente que un temblor debido al esfuerzo atravesó sus miembros y se puso aun más rígido cuando sus manos avanzaron sobre ambos lados de su cintura, sin poderlo evitar empezó a respirar como un caballo de carreras jadeante cuando Hermione le acarició su abdomen tenso con el dorso de sus dedos.

Entusiasmada por una repentina sensación de poder mezclado con una ardiente excitación, Hermione prolongó el momento, dejando que él se preguntara si ella se atrevería a tocarlo del modo en que él ansiaba tan obviamente. Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado, el calor le llegaba en oleadas. Ella deseaba sentir la impecable forma masculina enfundada por los pantalones. Apenas capaz de creer su propia feroz imprudencia, deslizó sus dedos sobre el exterior de su pantalón, hasta que se curvaron con delicadeza sobre la longitud saliente de su erección. Una sacudida de placer la atravesó, los nervios en sus palmas le cosquilleaban en contacto con su carne dura, rígida. ¡por todos los magos y brujas vivos y muertos! ¡era enorme!

Draco gimió profundamente y descansó las manos sobre el colchón por temor a aplastarla con su cuerpo. Ella acarició el miembro hinchado y tirante... hacia arriba... frotando con su pulgar ligeramente la cumbre... después hacia abajo... midiendo su longitud y sopesando su grosor. Arriba y abajo... la idea de tenerle dentro de sí, de ser empalada con una virilidad tan abundante, trajo una oleada de calor líquido a sus propias ingles.

Draco volvió a besarla de una manera tan voraz y primitiva que Hermione quedó asombrada y conmovida. Sus labios avanzaron sin esfuerzo hacia las comisuras de su boca, demorándose en ellas, viajó a través de su mandíbula hasta que su lengua tocó el suave lóbulo de su oído. A tientas, Hermione volvió su boca hacia la suya, deseando toda la presión de su beso. Él se lo dio despacio, poseyéndola atormentadoramente, haciéndola gemir cuando él finalmente colocó su boca totalmente sobre la suya. Hermione se abrió a la penetración de su lengua. Él la probó con cuidado, acariciando el interior satinado de su boca con una habilidad exquisita que demolió su capacidad de pensar, de razonar y de actuar.

Su boca vagó hacia su garganta, volviendo luego a sus labios, besándola una vez tras otra, como si tratase de descubrir todos las formas en que sus bocas podrían encajar. Sus labios atraparon los suyos en un ángulo particularmente delicioso, y un gemido suave se elevó en su garganta, y ella se retorció con la necesidad de sentir toda su longitud contra ella. El movimiento de sus pechos contra el suyo provocó un áspero sonido en él. De pronto él rompió el beso con una maldición en voz baja.

Él se dio la vuelta para intercambiar una breve mirada con Hermione y ella lo observó interrogante.

-Estoy a punto de correrme - le confesó con sus labios tan rígidos que dibujaron una línea perfectamente recta en su boca

Hermione soltó un risita nerviosa. El frunció el cejo.

-No es algo gracioso - espetó molesto. Esta vez ella no pudo evitar reír abiertamente.

Draco quiso mantener su ceño fruncido. Pero verla a ella, debajo de él con sus manos tapándose el rostro para evitar que él la viera reírse fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Él también empezó a reír.

"_El amor golpea duro"…_le dijo Blaise un día durante su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y Draco sabía que Hermione Granger tenía una buena derecha.

Cuando ella paró de reír él también se detuvo. Aquel momento de diversión había logrado distraer su mente hasta alcanzar cierto grado de mesura. Se fijó nuevamente en sus labios, estaban rojos e hincados por sus besos. No recordaba haber besado tanto a una mujer, ni que ella le respondiese con la misma intensidad.

-Granger… - la llamó y ella se fijó en su mirada gris - Eres hermosa, realmente hermosa.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de un color rojizo que no pudo disimular. El sonrió con ternura.

-Granger - volvió a llamarle mientras posaba una mano sobre su mejilla - Te prometo que…

Hermione no logró escuchar la promesa que Draco estaba a punto de hacerle porque en ese preciso instante dos ruidos intensos los distrajeron abruptamente: un plop y un grito. El plop anunciaba la aparición de su amiga Ginny allí en medio de su habitación y el grito fue resultado de la impresión que se llevó al encontrar a la pareja en tan comprometedora situación.

-¡Por Merlín bendito! - exclamó Ginny después de unos instantes en los que nadie pareció reaccionar - ¡Cuando Harry me lo contó no quise creerlo!

Su perorada fue seguida por un profundo y feroz gruñido lanzado por Malfoy quien continuaba sobre Hermione y la miraba con absoluta intensidad.

-¡Maldita sea Granger! - graznó con ímpetu - ¿Todos tus malditos amigos pueden aparecerse en tu casa?

Ella lo miró perpleja durante varios segundos -Lo siento - fue lo único que logró decir antes de comenzar a reír.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**BUENO, UN POCO LARGO VERDAD?, POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ALIMENTAN MI ANIMO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SON UNA EXCELENTE PAGA PARA EL TIEMPO QUE SE DEDICA EN ESCRIBIR.**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO…**

**LILYTHWH**


End file.
